Chaos in Mittelerde
by Galaween
Summary: Alles begann mit Gespraech. Doch aus Worten können schnell Taten werden und ungeahnte Geschehnisse werden in Gang gesetzt. Nicht nur Legolas und Elladan haben daran zu knabbern. Scheint wirklich eine neue Bedrohung in Mittelerde erschienen zu sein?
1. 1 Gespraech

1. Gespräch

Das Bildtelefon klingelte und Galawen lief hin um abzunehmen.

Doch als sie auf den Monitor sah, konnte sie nur einen leeren Raum auf der anderen Seite erkennen. In diesem Moment sprang eine Gestalt mit einem lauten „BBBUUUUUHHH!" von dem Bildschirm.

Erschrocken stolperte Galawen zurück und landet unsanft auf dem Boden. Azrael derweil lachte sich schlapp.

„Ups, das war nicht sehr elegant."

„Du hast anscheinend echt was gegen Elben!"

Grummelte Galawen vor sich hin.

Überraschte sah Azrael sie an.

„Wieso, bist du eine?"

Jetzt konnte Galawen sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wusstest du das noch nicht? Was denkst du, warum ich im Bruchtal wohne?"

Sie deutete auf ihre spitzen Öhrchen.

„Oh, die hab ich noch gar nicht gesehen."

Überrascht starrte sie die Ohren an.

„Darf ich mal anfassen?" begierig streckte sie eine Hand aus.

„Wenn unbedingt willst. Aber VORSICHTIG!"

Dann bemerkte sie den gespielt gierigen Blick ihrer Freundin.

„Äh… warum guckst du so komisch?"

„Ich?" fragte diese scheinheilig

„Das bildetest du dir nur ein!" Sie kicherte hinterhältig.

„Sicher?"

„Jaaa! Jetzt zeigt schon her." Quengelte diese ungeduldig.

„Ist der gut, ganz ruhig!" Betont langsam strich sie die Haare zurück und gab so die Sicht auf ihre Ohren frei.

„Zufrieden?"

Vorsichtig begutachtete Azrael die Ohren.

„Sieht komisch aus."

„Findest du?" erwiderte die Elbe leicht kichernd.

„Tut das weh?" herzhaft kniff das Mädchen in eines der Ohren.

Schmerzhaft schrie die Elbe auf.

„AAAAAAHHH, jaaa! Wieder das gleich nochmal mit VORSICHTIG?"

„Ups" tat das Mädchen entschuldigend, doch innerlich kicherte sie.

„Das tut mir jetzt aber leid!"

„Jaja… du hast ihr anscheinend echt nicht viel mit Elben am Hut." Grummelte die Geplagte.

„Außer vielleicht mit einem gewissen Prinz aus Imladris." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht!" Erwiderte die Freundin ausweichend, konnte aber nicht verhindern rot zu werden.

Galawen grinste fies.

„Ach und warum wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe dann wie ein Chamelion?"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht, das kommt nur weil ich die Luft anhalten habe." Demonstrativ und hielt sie die Luft an.

„Siehst du?"

„Ach, na wenn es so ist." Lenkte Galawen ein „und warum hältst du die Luft an?"

„Na, weil" Sie überlegte kurz „ weil die Luft so verschmutzt ist auf der Erde und ich vermeiden will, dass die blöden Bakterien in meine Lunge kommen und mich dann von innen heraus auffressen." Erwiderte sie stolz auf sich selbst, für diese gelungene Ausrede.

„Ach so ist das, und was machst du dann wenn du wieder Sauerstoff brauchst?"

„Ich bin toll, ich brauche kein Sauerstoff, ich lebe nur von Luft und äh…" ihr gingen die Ideen aus.

„Ach so wie die Insekten mit Außenatmung?"

„Nee, das ist der eklig! Vielleicht hast ihr doch mit deiner Unterstellung recht." Sie wurde noch röter.

„Na, geht doch." Grinste die Elbe „Ich werde es auch keinem verraten."

„Danke, vor allem nicht ihm. Ich weiß ihr was für ein tratschendes Volk ihr Elbe seit."

„Püh! Stimmt doch gar nicht, nicht mehr als im Menschen."

„Pha, wir Menschen können auch Geheimnisse behalten, aber euch geht hier immer alles sofort rum. Vor allem der Klatschverkehrte zwischen Elrond und Galadriel."

„Erstens, geht nur rum, wenn was interessant ist und NICHT geheim bleiben soll und zweitens, was können wir dafür wenn die beiden so neugierig sind?" verteidigte die Elbe sich.

„Die sind sooo schlimm! Als ich letztens Urlaub in Bruchtal gemacht habe, habe ich Lord Elrond dabei erwischt, wie in eine pinkfarbene Tunika anprobiert hat. Ich glaube ich bin blind der durch geworden!" Tratschte Azrael weiter.

„Pinke Tunika?" fragte Galawen überrascht

„Dann ist der wenigstens von den Tripp runter, ständig Arwens rosa Kleid anzuziehen. Das war danach immer so ausleiert."

Azrael war schockiert.

„Nicht wirklich vorstelle Azrael, lasse es!" Redete sie selbst auf sich ein. Doch es war vergebens.

„Das hat sich jetzt auf ewig in meine Netzhaut eingespeichert." Gab sie resigniert auf.

Mitleidig tätschelte Galawen ihr den Kopf

„Man gewöhnt sich notgedrungen an solch einen Anblick. Ein Wunder, dass seine Söhne nicht auch so drauf sind."

„Wer weiß, wahrscheinlich sind sie beide schwul, zusammen! Wo wohnst du eigentlich zu Zeit?" wechselte Azrael das Thema.

„Eigentlich in Bruchtal, bin zu Zeit aber in Lorien, Verwandtenbesuch.

Aber wenn sie wirklich schwul sind verstecken sie es wirklich gut und tarnen sich mit Frauengeschichten." Ging Galawen noch mal auf das vorige Thema ein.

„Weiberhelden." Grummelte Azrael „die beiden laufen jedem weiblichem Rock hinterher!" stieß sie eifersüchtig hervor.

Galawen konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

„Gut, dass du letztens beim Fest nicht da warst…" erschrocken hielt sie sich selbst den Mund zu, dass hatte sie nicht sagen wollen.

„Du weißt, dass ich von Rohan ganz schnell bei dir in Lorien sein kann um diese Information aus dir heraus zu quetschen, also LOS." Erwiderte Azrael kühl.

„Ach, es war praktisch gar nichts" stieß Galawen nervös hervor „ nur, na ja, das übliche eben. Zu viel Met, verbunden mit einigen Tänzen. Du weißt schon."

„NEIN, ich weiß NICHT! Los, ich weiß, dass du was weißt, was ich nicht wissen soll, aber wissen will! Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich zu dir nach Lorien komme, um einen Aufstand zu machen?"

Galawen beschloss die Augen und verfluchte sich selbst.

„Nein…"

„Also?"

„Ich bin tot so oder so…" sagte Galawen zu sich selbst bevor sie sich an Azrael wandte.

„Welchen Tod würdest du bevorzugen? Zu Tode geschimpft von Haldir und Galadriel oder zerfleischt werden von zwei gewissen Prinzen?"

„Warum sollten Galadriel und Haldir was dagegen haben, wenn du mir etwas erzählst und die Prinzen sind mir doch egal. Ich werde dich schon verteidigen."

„Sie werden was dagegen haben, wenn du vorbeikommst, weil ich nichts gesagt habe. Doch wenn ich etwas sage, werden die beiden Prinzen den nächsten Pfeil für mich reservieren." Erklärt die Elbe ihr Problem.

„Pah! Gala und Haldir sollen nicht so anstellen, nur weil ich beim letzten Mal aus Lorien ausgeflogen bin. Und mit dem Pfeil, dann werfe ich mich vor dich."

„Gut, so sei es…" Galawen atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Sie wurden beide von ziemlich viel, heiratswilligen Elbinnen belagert und haben ALLE zusammen sehr viel getrunken und am Ende des Abends wurde es sehr leer und ruhig in der Halle, wenn du verstehst."

Jetzt war Azrael sprachlos.

„Wie viele Elbinnen?" presste sie hervor und hatte dabei Mühe ein Wutanfall zu unterdrücken.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht 30 oder mehr? Bitte nicht sauer sein…" innerlich betete sie, sie kannte Azrael Wutausbrüche und diese war schlimmer als jedes Erdbeben.

„Und sie sind ALLE irgendwohin verschwunden?" fragte Azrael nochmal nach, sehr darum bemühte die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Ja, so scheint es. Auf jeden Fall, waren sie alle plötzlich weg." Gab die Elbe weiter Auskunft.

„Nun gut" Azrael atmete noch einmal tief durch „vielleicht haben sich nur unterhalten." Bei jedem Wort wurde sie aggressiver.

„Es muss ja auch nicht seinen, dass sie alle das gleiche Ziel hatten." Beeilte sich Galawen schnell zu sagen.

Doch jetzt riss Azrael der Geduldfaden.

„Weißt du." Sie schmiss eine Vase an die Wand „Das ist mal wieder SO TYPISCH!"

Erschrocken hielt Galawen sich die Ohren zu

„Bitte nicht so laut…" wimmerte sie.

Schnell hatte Azrael sich wieder unter Kontrolle

„Tut mir Leid, ist ja nicht deine Schuld."

Galawen fasste wieder Mut.

„Aber auch nicht die der beiden, denke ich. Diese Tussen haben sie regelrecht abgefüllt!"

„Das wird jetzt auch gesagt! Die armen, armen, kleinen, hilflosem und schwachen Söhne Elronds konnten sich einfach nicht wehren." Ihre Stimme tropfte nur so von Ironie.

„Du hast ja Recht." Lenkte Galawen ein „aber zwei gegen 30 oder mehr? Kann du dir nicht denken, wie heiratwillige Elbinnen sich benehmen wenn sie scharf sind?" versuchte sie zu vermitteln.

„Aber trotzdem will ich die beiden jetzt hassen!" Schluchze Azrael.

die Elbe tröstete ihre Freundin

„Du wolltest es doch unbedingt wissen… Außerdem ist es nicht sicher, alles so gelaufen ist wie scheint." Sprach sie behutsam.

„Ach, dann legen wir die Beweise auf den Tisch:

1. 30 willige und geile Elbinnen und

2. 2 willige und geile Kerle.

Ist doch logisch was passiert ist, als wenn die alle Schach gespielt hätten!"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was die beiden so auf dem Kasten haben, aber würden sie nicht etwas überfordert damit sein, 30 Weiber gleichzeitig zu beglücken?"

Darauf wusste Azrael auch kein Argument mehr, und grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Ich glaub, ich sollte mal wieder nach Bruchtal reisen." Sagte sie matt.

„Dann kommt ich aber mit!"

„Hast du die beiden danach mal wieder besprochen?"

„Nein, auf jeden Fall nicht darüber."

„Gut. Komm zu wirklich mit mir? Kannst du dich solange von deinen Schatzi trennen, oder hast du wieder Stress mit Legolas?"

„Also bitte, erstens, er ist nicht mein SCHATZI und zweitens was sollte er den hier in Lorien?" fragte Galawen aufgebracht

„Dich besuchen was sonst?" grinste Azrael.

„Warum sollte er sowas tun?"

„Werden viele Gerüchte über euch erzählt."

Jetzt war Galawen platt.

„Welchen bitte?"

„Naja, hier in Rohan erzählt man sich, er hätte dir schon einen Antrag gemacht."

„Das wäre mir neu." Meinte diese während sie hibbelig hin und her rutschte.

Azrael starrte ihre Gesprächspartnerin an.

„Du wirkst leicht nervös. Was es los, sprich?"

„Nichts, er meinte nur, wir würden uns sehen, wenn ich wieder in Bruchtal wäre. Wieso redet man gerade in Rohan über sowas?"

„Das wird dann wohl an mir liegen." Azrael grinste schief „ ich bringe da ein bisschen Leben in die Bude." Dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Galawen horchte auf.

„Was hast du erzählt?"

„Ich nichts. Nur Eomer war doch letzten bei ein dieser Klassentreffen ähnlichen Treffen, der ehemaligen Gefährten und ihrer Freunde blablabla eben. Und da, hat sowas aufgeschnappt und es gleich seiner blöde Schwester erzählt, die mir übrigens immer mehr auf die Nerven geht!"

„Oh… und du hast es von ihr erfahren?"

„Ja, wenn es nach ihr ginge, wüsste ich sofort wer wann was gesagt hat. Die ist sogar am labern, über Sachen, die ich gar nicht wissen WILL."

„Ach du scheiße, du Arme!"

„Jaaa und weißt du was das schlimmste ist?" fragte mit Azrael einen gequälten Ausdruck.

„Was dann?"

„Sie hat es sich zu Lebensaufgabe gemacht, mich zu verheiraten!" Stieß das Mädchen hervor.

„Oha, wer ist der Glückliche?"

„Na rat mal!"

„Eomer?"

„Bingo! Er ist zwar schon miteinander Perle verlobt aber dir beiden hassen sich."

„Klingt interessant. Wer ist der diese Perle?"

„Ich kenne sie nicht. Aber Eowyn kann sie leiden und deswegen ist die mir unsympathisch. Ich werde hier in Rohan noch verrückt." Seufzte sie.

„Dann kommt doch einfacher her." Schlug Galawen vor.

„Würde gerne, aber erst muss Gala die Verbannung von mir nehmen."

„Ich kann mal versuchen sie zu reden, was hast du eigentlich angestellt?"

„Nichts schlimmes, nur weil ich Rumil und Orophin auf Haldir gehetzt habe und Lord Celeborn… lassen wir das." Warf Azrael schnell ein.

doch Galawen ließ nicht locker.

„Jetzt sag schon!"

„Ach nein, dass ist so peinlich. Außerdem dachte ich, wüssten das schon alle." Probierte das Mädchen die Elbe abzubringen.

„Nein, nicht alle."

„Ich hab ihm eine runter gehauen."

„Was?" Galawen fing wild an zu kichern, die Vorstellung war einfach zu schön.

„Wieso das dann?"

„Na ja…" Sie rutschte nervös rum „ich habe nicht zugehört und dachte er hätte was mit flachlegen gesagt und da… da… ich bin halt auch nur ein Mensch." Sie seufzte theatralisch auf.

Galawen derweil konnte sich nicht halten vor Lachen.

„Genial! Na ja, Galadriel ist eben eigenen bei ihren Mann."

„Ja und ich bin halt eigenen was mich und meine… Äh… Sexualität betrifft." Wieder einmal wurde sie rot.

„Ja, stimmt. Hast du es Gala erklärt?"

„Oh, ich danke dir. Ich kann nicht mal mehr nach Gondor nur weil Gala doch so dicke mit Aragorn ist."

Galawen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist typisch Tantchen!"

„Tantchen… ich glaub ich leide schon unter Alzheimer, ich dachte du wärest nur adoptiert?" jetzt war Azrael völlig verwirrt.

„Ja und nein. Es war auch so aber es hat sich irgendwie raus gestellt, dass wir doch verwandt sind. Hab selbst nicht genau den Durchblick." Gab Galawen zu.

„Also, kannst du mir sagen von wem jetzt genau du die Tochter bist?"

„Wie es scheint von einer unbekannten Schwester Galadriels, die in Valinor lebt."

„Und jetzt sagte nicht du bist die Schwester der Zwillinge!"

„Nein!"

„Guuuuuuuut"

„Dann wäre Gala doch meine Oma."

„Stimmt. Meinst du ich blickt da durch, ihr Elbe seit alle irgendwie mit jedem verwandt und nun muss ich auch noch mitmischen als komischer Mutant, wie Elladan mich liebevoll bezeichnet." Azrael verdrehten genervt die Augen, die Elbe konnte gerade noch ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Wie nett… Aber wenn du jemanden suchst, der mit jedem seines Volkes verwandt ist, dann geh zu den Hobbits."

„Ich bin zwar die Tochter von zwei Menschen, aber irgendein blöder Vorfahre, ein Elb, hat sich gedacht, okay, verderben wir mal meine Sterblichkeit ein paar Generation später. Super!" Azrael wirkte sichtlich genervt.

„Ach egal. Willst du damit sagen, dass du auch unsterblich bist?"

„Na ja, Gala und Elrond sind sich dem noch nicht so sicher schließlich bin ich noch zu jung. Die wollen noch ein paar Jahrhunderte warten und wenn ich dann noch lebe, werden sie mich offiziell als unsterblich ansehen." Sie seufzte auf.

„Ja toll! Schlaue Kerlchen! Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„18. Hey, ich bin auch ein Mensch, okay ich bin 17." Sie kicherte.

„Jaja, ist doch gut."

„Und du bist bestimmt schon hunderte Jahre alt."

„Knapp daneben, 2039."

„Na super, mir machte Eowyn Vorwürfe, in meinem Alter müsste ich schon verheiratet sein und DU…"

„Dann hast dort jetzt ein Gegenargument." Beiden Freundinnen grinsten sich an.

„Stimmt, was wäre ich bloß ohne dich?"

„Argument los!" Die Elbe reckte gespielt eingebildet die Nase in die Luft.

„Ach, warum fühle ich mich immer so klein, wenn du da bist?" dennoch grinsten sie.

„Ach, tust du das?"

„Nein." Azrael fing an zulachen „Aber sag mal, was ist eigentlich beim letzten Fest, als ich noch da war, zwischen dir und Haldir passiert?"

„Haldir und mir?" fragte die Elbe ahnungslos „Was war denn da?"

„Ja, Rumil hat sowas angedeutet."

„Was denn?"

„Von wegen, das Legolas jetzt Konkurrenz hätte und so."

„Haldir? Nie! Denk ich zumindest."

„Wieso, warst du betrunken?" fragte Azrael alarmiert.

„Ja, kann mich kaum noch an das Fest erinnern..."

„ …und wohl auch nicht was danach war." Schloss das Mädchen messerscharf

„Stimmt, ich weiß nur noch, dass du mit Elladan getanzt hast und Haldir mir einen Drink anbot."

„Warte… ich hab mit Elladan getanzt, war das nicht Elrohir?

„Nein, glaub nicht."

„Aaaaaaaahhhhh, Eomer ruft, ich muss zum Abendessen. Jetzt muss ich aber nachdenken was passiert ist. Bis morgen."

„Tschüss"

„Bye, bye." Azrael winkte noch einmal kurz bevor der die Verbindung unterbrach.


	2. 2 Gespraech

2. Gespräche

Wieder einmal erschallte das bekannte Klingeln des Bildtelefons, Galawen wäre fast über einen Stuhl gefallen als sie hin hastete. Als sie Abnahme grinste ihre Freundin ihr schon fröhlich entgegen.

„Schöne grüße nach Lorien"

„Danke, und nach Rohan zurück. Was Eomer gestern noch böse?"

„Ach der, der war gar nicht da und ich durfte mich die ganze Zeit von Eowyn zutexten lassen. Ich brauch Urlaub!" Ächzte Azrael

„Wie konnte er dann rufen?" fragte der Elbe mehr sich als ihr Gegenüber

„Also ich hab Gala mal vorsichtig darauf angesprochen, ob du wieder kommen kannst." Erzählte sie dann aufgeregt

„Er ist kurzerhand abgehauen, meinte er hätte noch Termine" erklärte Azrael erstmal bevor sie sich dem Thema widmete. „Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie guckte erstmal sehr seltsam. Murmelte dann was von "kein Umgang" und hat schließlich gemeint, wenn du dich benehmen würdest und ich auf dich aufpasse, könnte sie dir noch eine Chance geben"

Azrael grummelte vor sich hin.

„Also habe ich dann einen Babysitter und bin auf Bewährung."

„Danke!" beleidigt wandte die Elbe sich ab, wie feinfühlig Menschen manchmal waren!

„NEIN; dich als Babysitter zu haben ist toll, besser als vielleicht Haldir, stell dir das mal vor!" beeilte die Freundin sich schnell zu sagen. Jetzt konnte Galawen auch nicht mehr böse sein, und grinste schief.

„Lieber nicht! Also wann kommst du?"

„Am liebsten schon heute, aber ich glaube ich mache noch einen Abstecher nach Bruchtal." Überlegte das Mädchen laut.

„Hallo? Lorien liegt auf dem Weg und zweitens wollte ich mitkommen wenn du nach Imladris reitest, schon wieder vergessen was?"

„Oh, stimmt, hey du weißt doch ich und Orientierung. Wetten ich verirre mich auf dem weg nach Lorien."

„Ne bestimmt nicht, so oft abbiegen musst du ja nicht."

„Immer gerade aus, oder?""

„Ja." Manchmal zweifelte die Elbe wirklich am Verstand der Menschen.

„Dann wird das nicht so schwer sein."

Weiter wollte Galawen nicht auf dieses Thema eingehen.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht allein nach Bruchtal lassen. Was ist wenn Elrond wieder in rosa oder Pink rum rennt?"

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ich will doch nicht dahin." Quietschte das Mädchen erschrocken.

„Doch du gehst! Schließlich musst du Elladan übers Knie legen!"

Unwillkürlich schluchzte Azrael auf.

„Ich mag aber nicht, ich will den nie wieder sehen."

Doch das ließ Galawen nicht durchgehen.

„Doch, damit du merkst ob es wirklich so war oder nicht!"

„Ist mir egal" sie zog eine Schnute „da heirate ich lieber Eomer"

„NEIN!" Sie drohte mit dem Finger „Wenn du DAS machst dann… dann…"

„Warum nicht, er ist doch… nett und… hilfsbereit… und… und…" Ihr kam kein passender Ausdruck in den Kopf.

„Wenn du DAS machst dann… dann…"

„Was dann?"

„Dann hast du Eowyn für immer an der Backe, und du hast sie gewinnen lassen!"

„Vielleicht ist es mir das einfach wert" bedröppelt sah sie zu Boden

Galawen war echt überrascht, darüber was sie da hörte. Ihre Azrael, und aufgeben? Das passte einfach nicht.

„Bist du krank?" Sie fühlte die Stirn der Freundin.

„Vielleicht… Liebeskrank." Sie gab einen würgenden Laut von sich.

Die Elbe fasste das Mädchen derweil an den Schultern und schüttelte sie kräftig.

„Jetzt werd vernünftig! Du liebst Elladan und niemand anders!"

„Tu ich das?"

Sie überlegte.

Erst nach dem sie sich das ganz ein zweites Mal hatte durch den Kopf gehen lassen, ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Stimmt!"

„Ja, tust du. Sonnst würde dich das ganze nicht so aufregen."

Bestätigte Galawen nochmal.

„Hm, irgendwie hast du ja recht, aber du und Legolas" versuchte sie von Thema abzulenken.

Ihr Plan ging auf, die Elbe wurde hellhörig.

„Was ist mit uns?"

„Wann kriegt ihr das endlich gebacken mit euer

Zusammen-nicht zusammen-zusammen-nicht zusammen-Geschichte?"

„Keine Ahnung." Galawen seufzte „wenn er doch so unentschlossen ist."

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

Doch dann musste sie sich an ihr gestriges Gespräch erinnern

„Meinst du die Gerüchte sind wirklich wahr?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Keinen Schimmer, aber Eowyn kommt gerade, mach lieber Schluss sonnst labert sie die Leitung heiß! Sehen uns wenn ich bei dir in Lorien ankomme, okay?"

„Ja, machs gut, und verlauf dich nicht!"

_Einige Wochen später…_

„Äh, Galawen, bist du da?"

„Natürlich doch wo denn sonnst?"

Azrael machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht.

„Ich habe eine ganz schreckliche Nachricht für dich!"

„Was denn?" doch ganz so sicher ob sie es wissen wollte war die Elbe nicht.

„Ich… ich…" das Mädchen wurde rot „Ich habe mich verlaufen." Gab sie schließlich unter Tränen zu.

Galawen derweil konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lag lachend am Boden.

„WAS? Wie, wo, wann und warum?"

„Das ist nicht witzig! Ich bin hier in Gondor."

„Also bist du doch falsch abgebogen!" kicherte Galawen immer noch.

„Eomer wollte mir keinen seiner schnuckeligen Wachen mitgeben und dann bin ich einfach alleine losgelaufen."

„Na so ein Fiesling. Du musstest doch nur gerade aus!"

„Ich bin ja auch immer geradeaus gegangen, nur in die falsche Richtung!"

„Ja also einmal falsch abgebogen. Wie lange bist du schon unterwegs?"

„Ein paar Wochen. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, als ich plötzlich vor Mordor stand, und dann bin ich weiter nach Gondor gelatscht."

Das war typisch Azrael, wie Galadriels Nichte grinsend feststellte.

„Jaja, hat dich Aragorn magisch angezogen?"

„Bäh, der doch nicht, aber im Gegensatz zu der Ringkriegzeit ist er hier gewaschen."

„Oh, das ich sowas noch erleben darf!" rief diese überrascht aus.

„Was, einen gewaschenen Aragorn?"

„Ja"

Diesmal kicherte Azrael.

„Aber schau mal was ich bekommen habe." Sie deutete unauffällig auf ein neues Kleid.

Jetzt machte selbst die Elbe große Augen.

„W-woher das denn? Und von wem?"

Azrael kicherte verrückt und wurde errötete.

„Die sehen mich mit meinen knallroten Haaren als ein bisschen exotisch an und da habe ich wohl ein paar… äh… da sind dann so ein paar Burschen."

„Daher weht der Wind, lass dich zu keinen Sachen überreden die du später bereust! Ach so nebenbei seit wann darfst du wieder nach Gondor?"

„Och" sie pfiff unschuldig „ich hatte da so meine Fürsprecherin"

„Kenn ich die?" fragte die Elbe unschuldig

„Jaaa, könnte sein. Naja, sagen wir so" sie stockte kurz „Arwen mag mich…"

Die Elbe lachte einmal kurz auf.

„War klar, sonnst wäre sie in Bruchtal an Langeweile gestorben!"

„Stimmt. Naja, sie hat ihren Ehemann überredet, dass ich doch nicht sooo schlimm bin, wie alle denken."

„Stimmt viel schlimmer" sie knuffte ihrer Freundin kurz in die Seite

„Wobei ihr hattet doch nicht gerade den rosigsten Start, oder?"

„Wie man es nimmt, wenn du eine Prügelei zwischen einer Elbe und einem kleinen Menschenmädchen wegen eines Kerls einen schlechten Start nennst, jaaa, den hatten wir." Sie grinste breit, auf diese Prügelei war sie besonders stolz.

„Ja, das kann unter Umständen darunter fallen."

„Aber ich hab es ihr gegeben!" stolz schwellte sie die Brust.

„Wie?"

„Ich hab ihr die Haare rausgerissen und ihr beinahe die Auge ausgekratzt."

„Ach deswegen hatte sie die nächsten 3 Monate immer einen Hut auf

und eine Sonnenbrille."

„Jupp, alles Import von der Erde, Elrond musste ganz schön viel Geld wegen der Grenzüberschreitung blechen."

Bedauernd schüttelte Galawen den Kopf.

„…und konnte deswegen nicht ein neues rosanes Kleid kaufen um nicht aufzufliegen das er Arwens überdehnt hat." Beendete die Elbe Azraels Satz.

„Genau, das gab ganz schön ärger. Die Gute hatte nämlich am Anfang ihre Brüder in verdacht."

„Echt?"

„Jaaa, was meinst du wie geschockt ich da war. Mir wollte es einfach nicht in den Kopf das Elladan… naja schwul ist."

„Verständlich, aber er hat es ja oft genug widerlegt." Unwillkürlich kam ihr eine Szene im Garten in den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte sie ohne es zu bemerken den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen.

„Welche Szene im Garten!" fragte Azrael misstrauisch.

„Du vergessliches Etwas! Ganz am Anfang als du erst ein paar Tage in Bruchtal warst und er auf dir saß. Klingels?"

„Irgendwie sagt es mir was, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Doch genau das. Euer erster Kuss!"

„Ach DER. Naja, das war halt nicht der einzige im Garten." Sie wurde rot

„Erzähl!"

„Aber ich hätte ihm nicht eine runterhauen sollen." Ihre Hautfarbe wechselte wieder und wurde noch etwas dunkler.

„Ja, das war taktisch unklug." Pflichtete die Elbe ihr bei. „Aber jetzt erzähl schon!"

„Wie erzähl! Er wollte mir hat das Kämpfen mit dem Schwert beibringen und er ist nun mal stärker und hat mich dann halt immer besiegt und forderte dann seinen "Preis"" Ihr Kopf glich einer Tomate.

„Auffälliger geht es ja nicht mehr!"

„Auffällig, der ist einfach nur ein Schwerenöter!"

„Wenn du meinst…" sie lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Azrael witterte eine Verschwörung.

„Du weißt etwas, was ich nicht weiß?"

„Das nicht, aber ich beobachte und kombiniere."

„Und würdest du mir auch deine Ergebnisse präsentieren?"

„Das Ergebnis ist, dass er auffällig oft mit dir zu tun hat, und auffällig nett zu dir ist."

„Aber er ist doch zu allen weiblichen Wesen auffällig nett!"

„Stimmt schon, aber er guckt da anders." Argumentierte Galawen weiter

„Wie anders! Also langsam glaube ich du interpretierst da zuviel rein oder ich benehme mich seit Jahren wie ein Idiot, weil ich regelrecht vor ihm weglaufe."

„Wieso tust du das eigentlich?"

„Ah, ich muss für 10 Minuten weg, ich bin dann aber wieder da, dann kannst du mir alles genauer erklären." Schnell legte Azrael auf.

------

Nach der angegeben Zeit erklang wieder das Telefon.

„Da bist du ja wieder."

„Jaaa, endlich.

Arwen musste gerade dringend in Bruchtal anrufen und da man hier nur ein Telefon hat..." Sie seufzte auf.

„Oh, man, und das nennt sich Königsfamilie."

„Ehrlich. Und dann können sie sich sowas nicht leisten."

„Wo lassen die bitte das ganze Geld?"

„Stromrechung, was meinst du wie teuer die weiße Stadt warm zu halten ist."

„Also wieso rennst du immer vor Elladan weg?" wechselte Galawen plötzlich das Thema.

„Shit, und ich dachte du hättest es vergessen!"

„Nein!" sie grinste fies „Also sag schon!"

„Hm, was denkst du denn?"

„Weil du Angst hast das er dich nicht will?"

„Nein, weil ich es weiß."

„Das er dich nicht will? Erzähl keinen Scheiß!"

„Hey, du weißt doch wie er ist. Meinst du er würde mir auch nur einen Tag treu sein?"

„Ja. Vergiss nicht, wenn Elben ihr Herz verloren haben können sie nur noch diese eine Person lieben."

„Hm, ich traue dem Kerl aber nicht."

„Aber er ist eindeutig ein Elb!"

„Ja, das ist er eindeutig" schwärmte Azrael übermütig „Und übrigens, er wird irgendwann heute noch bei euch in Lorien auftauchen."

„Was?" jetzt war Galawen mehr als platt „Woher weißt du?"

„Das hat Arwen erzählt, das die Zwillinge heute bei euch ankommen, weiß sie von Elrond."

„Ach so. Hat sie auch gesagt was sie hier wollen?"

„Keine Ahnung, sie meinte zwar, sie wollen meine Begnadigung feiern, aber da ich ja hier in Gondor feststecke."

„Dann kommst du eben ganz schnell her. Leih dir doch von Arwen ein Pferd?" Der Elbe behagte es nicht wirklich für ein paar Wochen allein mit den Zwillingen zu sein.

„Ich hasse Pferde, du weißt wie sehr ich vor denen Angst habe."

„Ja, aber wie willst du sonst hier her kommen?"

„Ich muss ja gar nicht kommen, erspart weitere peinliche Treffen mit einem bestimmen Kerl."

„Aber du hast es doch versprochen!" flüsterte Galawen unter Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Jaaa, stimmt."

„Wenn Gandalf in der Nähe wäre dann hättest du ja auch vielleicht auf einem der Adler reiten dürfen oder Schattenfell."

„Dann geh ich doch lieber zu Fuß. Hm, du kannst ihn ja ein bisschen aushorchen, bis ich komme." Sie kicherte

„Und wie bitte? "Mae govannen, Elladan, Willst du wirklich was von Azrael oder nur mit ihr in die Kiste?""

„So ähnlich… doofe Idee ich weiß."

Sie hieb ihren Kopf gegen die Wand

„Lass das!" unbarmherzig hielt die Elbe ihre Freundin fest. „Gibt nur unschöne Dellen."

„Pha, der soll mich so nehmen wie ich bin, mit oder ohne Dellen."

„Ja er schon, aber Gala denkt dann natürlich, dass du dich mal wieder geprügelt hast."

„Mensch, sooo oft prügle ich mich auch nicht." Maulte Azrael schmollend

„Nur 2 mal die Woche, oder wie?"

„Und? Jeder braucht ein Hobby, nur weil ich nicht wie die blöde Gala Tag ein Tag aus in einen blöden Spiegel starre."

Die Elbe kicherte

„Ist aber auf jeden fall gesünder."

„Aber nicht für den Kopf, die braucht dringend einen Psychater.

„Da hat sie ja Elrond."

„Die tun sich da beide nichts."

„Den Check ich nicht."

„Die sind beide noch schlimmer wenn sie zusammen sind."

„Ja gut, aber nenn es Gruppentherapie."

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass es hilft."

„Tat es leider seit 2000 Jahren nicht, weiter kann ich mich nicht zurück erinnern."

„Dann wollen wir wenigstens hoffen, dass es nicht schlimmer wird."

In dem Moment klopfte es bei Azrael an der Tür.

„Eine Sekunde."

Die Elbe versuchte neugierig was zu sehen konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, im Hintergrund hörte man jedoch jemanden etwas murmeln worauf Azrael genervt antwortete; „Ach du schon wieder. Hast du keine Hobbys oder warum nervst du so? Nee, lass mal und verschwinde lieber!"

Dann knallte eine Tür und das Mädchen erschien wieder beim Monitor.

„So da bin ich wieder."

„Wer war das denn?"

„Ach der von dem ich das Kleid habe."

„Ach so, und was wollte er? Doofe Frage, kann man sich ja eigentlich denken."

„Nerven!" sie seufzte „ich werde sobald ich kann von hier abreisen."

„Ja, dann bist du ganz schnell hier!" Freute die Elbe sich

„Jaaa, kann es kaum erwarten" freute Azrael sich mehr."

„Hier zu sein oder Elladan zu sehen?"

„Öh… beides!"

Die Elbe kicherte unkontrolliert.

„War klar, wann gehst du los?"

„Gleich morgen früh, dann bin ich hoffentlich in 2 Wochen da." Bei den Gedanken an den langen Marsch seufzte sie wieder unwillkürlich auf.

„Hältst du es so lange ohne mich aus?"

„Muss wohl irgendwie gehen. Wenn doch wenigstens Legolas hier wäre." Auch die Elbe seufzte.

„Ach, der kommt auch."

„Auch? Mit den Zwillingen?" Galawen konnte nur schwer die Beherrschung behalten, fast wäre vor Freude durchs Zimmer getanzt.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube er kommt später. Du wirst sicher viel "Spaß" mit den Zwillingen haben."

„Ja, da freu ich mich aber..." Die Ironie gab ihrer Freude einen kleinen Dämpfer.

„Aber lass bloß die Finger weg von Elladan!" drohte das Mädchen weiter.

„Keine Sorge, ich mach schon nichts. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn dann Legolas kommen würde wäre die Scheiße am dampfen."

„Ich weiß jetzt wie ich Elladan einen schock versetze und ihm zeige, dass er sich langsam mal entscheiden soll." Fuhr Azrael ungerührt weiter fort.

„Wie denn?"

„Du erzählst Elladan, dass ich mich in letzter zeit häufig nach ELROHIR erkundigt habe. Bitte, bitte tu das für mich."

„Ja okay..." gab die Elbe sich geschlagen. „Aber geb dann nicht mir die Schuld wenn er kein Wort mehr mit dir wechselt."

„Er soll ruhig eifersüchtig werden." Sie grinste allein bei dem Gedanken.

„Dachte jetzt er sollte vor Freude im Dreieck springen." Konnte sich die Elbe einfach nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Sie mochte solche Pläne gar nicht, und Elladan würde es da nicht anders gehen.

„Vielleicht tut er das dann ja, weil er dann froh ist mich los zu sein."

„Ganz sicher nicht!" sie schmiss ihrer Freundin ein Kissen an den Kopf, doch diese fing es auch und warf es zurück.

„Naja, ich muss dann jetzt, die Arwen will noch mit mir reden."

„Na gut. Wann sehen wir uns dann?"

„Ich werde das tragbare Gerät mitnehmen und dich zwischendurch mal anrufen und du erzählst mir was er gesagt hat." Sie kicherte verzückt über ihren eigenen Plan.

„Ja, geht klar! Bis dann"

„Bye, bye und grüß die Gala."


	3. Ankunft des ersten Besuchts

Kapitel 3

Nicht lange nachdem Azrael aufgelegt hatte, wehte der Klang der Fanfaren durch Lorien, die die Ankunft hohen Besuches ankündigten.

„Also hatte Azrael doch recht gehabt..."

Schicksalsergeben verließ die Elbe ihr Zimmer um die Prinzen Bruchtals zu begrüßen.

Draußen war wie immer einiges los, besonders jetzt versuchte jeder noch so schnell es ging seine Arbeit zu aller Zufriedenheit zu verrichten. Mitten im Getümmel konnte Galawen Elladan stehen sehen, lächelnd ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Mae Govannen Lady Galawen." Begrüßte der Prinz diese als er sie erblickte.

„Mae govannen, Eure Hoheit. Ich hoffe Ihr hatten eine angenehme Reise." Erwiderte die Nichte Galadriels standesgemäß.

„Sie war etwas mühselig, mein Pferd wollte nicht so recht wie ich wollte."

Die Elbe lächelte darauf verhalten.

„Oh, habt Ihr wieder vergessen wo das Gaspedal sich befindet?"

„Lassen wir dieses hohe Geplänkel, WO ist Azrael?" er sah Galawen scharf an doch diese schaut nur gespielt verwirrt zu ihm hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Oh, doch das weißt du ganz genau, du weißt doch wer!  
Azrael, diese kleine Menschenmädchen, rothaarig, meines Erachtens deine beste Freundin."

„Ja, das ich mir auch bekannt ABER wie kommst du darauf das ich wüsste wo sie wäre?"

„Weil du ihre beste Freundin bist und IMMER weißt wo sie ist, selbst wenn sie sich irgendwo versteckt."

„Nun gut, du hast Recht, aber sie ist nicht hier."

„Und warum nicht, mir wurde berichtet sie wäre begnadigt worden. Nur deswegen haben wir unsere Reise nach Gondor unterbrochen und sind hier her gekommen."

„Ja, aber unvorhergesehene Dinge sind geschehen. Sie ist, nun ja, aufgehalten haben. Doch sie beeilt sich so schnell es geht hier zu sein."

„Und was wären das für Dinge?" er schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf.

„Ist sie wieder falsch abgebogen?"

„Ja..."

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Und ich habe Eomer noch gesagt er soll sie nie ohne Geleit umherwandern lassen!"

„Sie ist in Gondor, weil ER sie nicht begleiten wollte." Erwiderte sie leicht erbost, warum mussten alle immer Azrael wie ein kleines, unselbstständiges Kind behandeln und immer ihr die Schuld geben? Nun gut sie hatte meistens Schuld aber trotzdem…

„In GONDOR!" Elladan war fassungslos.

„Beziehungsweise ist sie erstmal an Mordor vorbei." Erwiderte die Elbe kühl.

„Wie kann man sich so verlaufen das man von Rohan nach Gondor und noch an MORDOR vorbei wandert ohne es zu merken?" langsam aber sicher wurde der Prinz wütend, dieses Mädchen schaffte es wirklich immer wieder!

„Und wie konnte Eomer das zulassen?"

Beschwichtigens hob Galawen die Hände, ein Streit konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Beruhig dich bitte, es ist nicht mehr zu ändern."

„Ich weiß nicht wenn ich eher umbringen werde, Eomer oder Azrael." Stieß er hervor, wurde aber merklich ausgeglichener.

„Azrael umzubringen wäre nicht die beste Lösung."

„Manchmal glaube ich das schon, dann würde mir viel ärger erspart werden." Grummelte Elladan jedoch weiter.

„Und vieles andere auch..."

„Ich will gar nicht erst wissen wie du das meinst… Wenn ich mir vorstelle MORDOR, was da hätte passieren können und das bei ihren nicht vorhandenen Kampfkünsten…"

„Naja, ist die Frage an wem das liegt, am Schüler oder am Lehrer." dachte Galawen laut.

„Soll das etwa ein Vorwurf werden?"

„Nein, das hab ich nie gesagt!" versuchte sie sich schnell aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Das ist auch besser für dich, oder willst du das ich irgendwann mal zu Legolas gehe und ihm erzähle was da doch für hübsche Elben in Bruchtal und Düsterwald rumlaufen und das du eh verlobt bist."

Bei Galawen klingelten die Alarmglocken, wie hatte sie nur vergessen können wie gefährlich es sein konnte sich mit einem der Zwillinge anzulegen, doch ein Wort war ihr in den letzten Tagen zweimal zu viel im gleichen Zusammenhang gefallen.

„Verlobt?"

„Das wissen wir, dass du es nicht bist, aber er…"

Der Elbe kam das eher wie eine Ausflucht vor aber ließ sich erstmal drauf ein.

„Aja... Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Ich muss jetzt los, die Herrin des goldenen Waldes begrüßen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in nächster Zeit wieder um das auszudiskutieren." Verabschiedete sich der Elb jedoch abrupt und ließ sie allein im Hof stehen.

„Ja es wird mir ein vergnügen sein! Und bestell deinem Bruder einen schönen Gruß von Azrael." Rief sie ihm noch hinterher, doch anscheinend hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört.


	4. 3 Gespraech

Kapitel 4

Azrael starrte angestrengt auf den kleinen Monitor ihres tragbaren Telefons, wartete darauf, dass jemand das Gespräch annahm.

„Ist jemand daaa?"

Elladan erschien auf der anderen Seite.

„Oh, Mylady, weilt ihr doch noch unter den Lebenden?"

„Sehr witzig Elladan, wo ist Galawen, das ist ihr Telefon."

„Im Badezimmer."

Azrael stockte.

„Die ist im Badezimmer… und du sitzt an ihrem Telefon?"

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an, suchte krampfhaft nach fehlenden Kleidungsstücken und betrachtete seine zerzausten Haare.

„Aber du kannst genauso gut mit mir sprechen." Holte der Elb sie aus ihrer Starre zurück.

„Was machst du denn bei ihr?" fragte sie jedoch misstrauisch weiter.

„Nun ja... bei uns im Zimmer gab es Komplikationen."

„Komplikationen? Könntest du das freundlicherweise näher beschreiben!"

„Sehr heiße Komplikationen." Er grinste in sich hinein, anscheinend brachte das ganze Azrael sehr aus der Fassung, was nicht oft vorkam.

Diese starrte ihn einfach nur weiter an.

„Aha… Ich hoffe nicht, dass die Einrichtung darunter leiden musste

„Leider doch… Guck mich nicht so an! Es war nicht meine Schuld."

Azrael bekam große Augen.

„Ach nicht, du warst natürlich ganz unschuldig."

„Bin ich ja auch, aber Fakt ist, vom Bett ist nicht mehr viel übrig."

Azrael musste sich sehr bemühen den Prinzen Bruchtals nicht auf der Stelle zu erwürgen.

„Aha" brachte sie nur tonlos hervor.

Elladan derweil erzählte ungerührt weiter.

„Naja Elrohir, ist gerade bei Galadriel um alles zu erklären."

„Aber was hat denn DIE damit zu tun, reicht es nicht, dass du ihre Nichte flachlegst?" Regte Azrael sich weiter auf.

Elladan sah sie überrascht an.

„Wer redet denn vom Flachlegen?"

„Öh…" das Mädchen wurde rot, langsam begann sie etwas zu ahnen „aber die Komplikationen…" stotterte sie weiter „und das kaputte Bett."

Der Elb lachte auf.

„Ach, du hast mal wieder alles falsch verstanden, denkst du wirklich Galawen und ich...?"

Azrael schaute weg, wollte nicht, dass der verdammte Elb sah wie peinlich ihr die ganze Sachen war.

„Naja... vielleicht…"

Elladan schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf.

„Elrohir hat eine brennende Kerze ungestoßen und das Bett hat Feuer gefangen!"

Azrael verschlug es die Sprach.

„Deswegen hat Galawen angeboten das wir solange bei ihr bleiben können bis sich die Aufregung wieder gelegt hat." Fuhr Elladan ungerührt weiter.

„Oh, naja, das liegt ja auch nahe" sie räusperte sich „klingt irgendwie logisch."

„Das meine ich doch auch."

„Ach, das wusste ich doch die ganze Zeit, ich wollte dich nur testen."

Spielte sie selbstbewusst vor.

„Ja, klar und deine Wut war nur gespielt. Wo treibst du dich eigentlich gerade rum?"

„Oh, das ist ne gute Frage." Sie schaute sich um „Ich sehe ganz viele Bäume und laufe irgendeinen Weg entlang. Aber frag bitte nicht WO ich bin."

Elladan horchte auf, ein unguter Verdacht beschlich ihn.

„Sag, ist es relativ dunkel bei dir?" fragte er mit zittender Stimme.

„Öh, ja aber das ist doch natürlich um…" sie schaute auf die Uhr „14 Uhr. Komisch…" etwas irritiert war sie nun doch.

„Nein ist es nicht... Weißt du wo du bist?"

„Nö, in einem blöden dunklen Wald."

„In Düsterwald!"

Das Mädchen seufzte.

„In einem blöden dunklen... WAS? DÜSTERWALD?"

kreischte sie als die Worte Elladans in ihr Gedächnis vorgedrungen waren, und wurde hysterisch. „sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Sei still, verdammt! Willst du, dass die Spinnen dich bemerken?"

Azrael zuckte merklich zusammen und schaute sich ängstlich um.

„Scheiße… ich werd sterben…" wimmerte sie und hatte mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Elladan atmete einmal tief durch.

„Gut, du bist in Düsterwald und hysterisch. Geh gang normal weiter Richtung Nebelgebirge, also Westen."

„Wo ist denn westen?"

„Da wo die Sonne untergeht."

„Aber hier ist es doch DUNKEL!"

Der Elb schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf.

„Gut, lass mich überlegen..."

„Hui, er denkt!" jetzt wurde sie sarkastisch.

Elladan überhörte den Kommentar einfach.

„Kamst du vom Anduin als du in den Wald rein kamst?"

„Ja, da habe ich nämlich vorher noch gebadet… lassen wir das, aber ja der lag genau neben meinem Pfad."

„Gut, dann dreh um und geh zurück. Der liegt nämlich im Westen."

„Ok, dann mal los."

Wie ihr geheißen lief sie in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zurück.

"Ich hoffe du irrst dich nicht, wenn mich auch nur eine Spinne anfällt, komme ich und bringe dich um!"

„Wenn du den Weg findest, gerne."

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" grummelte sie einfach weiter.

„WAS? Wieso das schon wieder?"

„Darum… und schrei nicht so, sonst kommen die Spinnen." Grinste Azrael frech.

Elladan derweil verlor langsam die Nerven.

„Mädchen, wenn du lebend aus diesem Wald kommen willst sei gefälligst etwas netter zu mir!"

„Ach, und warum sollte ich das? Willst du mir drohen?"

Sie schaute ihn böse an, doch Elladan schaute bei weitem böser zurück, imitierte damit gekonnt seinen Vater.

„Vielleicht."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?"

„Sei froh, dass ich in diesem Moment von deinem spärlichen Wissen abhängig bin." Knurrte Azrael aufgebracht.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig." Grinste Elladan selbstgefällig.

„Nein, einig sind wir uns nicht!" sie hasste dieses Grinsen und gab schon aus Prinzip Widerworte. Doch dieser grinste noch breiter.

„Gut wie du willst, dann kann ich das Telefon ja ausschalten."

Betont langsam tastete er nach dem Ausknopf.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!" Kreischte Azrael, hielt sich jedoch erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Bitte nicht." Flüsterte sie fast flehend, die Angst trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Doch der Elb sah sie nur abschätzend an.

„Nun gut, aber dafür hab ich was gut bei dir!"

„Das wirst du jetzt gnadenlos gegen mich einsetzen, stimmts?" fragte sie traurig.

„Kommt darauf an wie du dich weiter benimmst, aber das können wir ausdiskutieren wenn du da raus bist."

Azrael horchte auf.

„Hast du das auch gehört?" fragte sie panisch.

„Also geh zum Anduin zurück, wenn du davor stehst folge im nach links, also immer der Strömung nach." Elladan redete einfach weiter, wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen. „Ne, was denn?"

„Da hat doch was geraschelt. Da schon wieder!"

Dieses Mal hatte der Elb es auch gehört

„Langsam zurück, und bleib vor allem ruhig!" flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

„Das sagst du so leicht, am liebsten würde ich hier schreiend raus laufen!"

„Das könntest du, du würdest aber schneller tot sein, als du meinen Namen rufen könntest."

„Als wenn ich deinen Namen rufen würde, wenn ich sterbe." Grummelte sie weiter während sie leise durch den Wald schlich.

„Na, das werden wir noch sehen."

„Höchstens wenn du mich umbringen würdest… was grinst du eigentlich so doof, machst dich über mein Leiden lustig?"

„Nein, nein wie könnte ich?"

Das Grinsen verschwand trotzdem nicht.

„Auf jeden Fall, falls du aus dem Wald kommst, folge der Strömung des Anduin und achte auf die andere Seite. Kurz vor ende des Düsterwald müsstest du auf der anderen Seite Lorien sehen. Verstanden?"

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Ja, muss sein."

Doch plötzlich schrie Azrael spitz auf.

„Da ist der ANDUIN."

Doch Elladan nahm eine verdächtige Bewegung auf dem Hintergrund war.

„Braves Kind! Dann RENN!"

„Ok"

Azrael rannte los, übersah jedoch einen Stein, und schlug der Länge nach hin. Dabei fiel ihr das Telefon aus der Hand und ging aus.

Elladan hört nur eine jedem verhasste Stimme:

„Der gewünschte Gesprächpartner ist vorübergehend nicht erreichbar, versuchen sie es später nochmal."

„Azrael? AZRAEL!" er sprang auf und hieb auf das Telefon ein.

„Scheiß Teil, jetzt mach schon!"

------

10 Minuten später war Elladan vor Schuldgefühlen schon ganz verrückt, er machte sich Vorwürfe. Hätte er Azrael nicht geärgert, wäre alles anders gekommen. Galawen saß ratlos neben ihm, sämtliche Versuche ihn zu beruhigen und Trost zu spenden waren gescheitert.

Endlich konnte Azrael das Telefon dazu überreden wieder einzuspringen.

„ELLADAN, ich lebe noch!" Kreischte sie.

Elladan blickte ungläubig auf.

„Azrael? Geht es dir gut?"

Dies hüpfte übermütig vor dem Monitor rum.

„Jaaa, sie lebt noch, sie lebt noch." Sang sie und schmiss schwungvoll ihr nasses Haar über die Schulter.

„Was ist passiert und warum bist du so nass?" Elladan hatte mühe sich nicht von dem nassen Oberteil Azraels ablenken zu lassen, das an ihr klebte wie eine zweite Haut.

Diese lachte vor Freuden lauf an.

„Ich bin in den Anduin gefallen und da hatten die Spinnen, die mich verfolgt haben keine Lust mehr mich zu jagen."

„Mädchen, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" stieß der Elb erleichtert heraus.

„Uns?"

Jetzt erst entdeckte sie Galawen, die interessiert dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. „Oh hi Galawenchen, wie gehts so?" meinte Azrael und wrang ihr Oberteil aus.

„Gut, danke..." geistesgegenwärtig hielt die Elbe Elladan die Augen zu. „Du machst Sachen. Düsterwald also wirklich…"

„Hey, lass das!" protestierte Elladan derweil lautstark und versuchte Galawens Hände aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Warum hältst du Elladan die Augen..."

Azrael stockte und sie schaute an sich runter.

„Du elender SPANNER!" schrie sie den Prinzen an.

„Deswegen..." kommentierte Galawen das ganze trocken.

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Du hast dich doch ausgezogen!"

„Du hättest ja nicht hinschauen müssen." Giftete Azrael zurück. „Ich dachte Elben wären Gentlemen."

„Wenn du dich schon so bereitwillig anbietest..." er zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Hättest ja auch was sagen können."

Galawen der weil konnte nur den Kopf über diese Diskussion schütteln.

Azrael beeilte sich das Oberteil schnell wieder anzuziehen.

„Aber anscheinend hat das Laufen dir gut getan!" bemerkte Elladan grinsend.

„Was? Willst du damit sagen ich sei FETT?"

„Nein, jetzt ja eben nicht mehr."

„Galawen, schlag ihn tot SOFORT!"

„Lass mal gibt sonst Ärger von meiner Tante."

„Du willst also damit sagen ich WAR FETT!" wenn Blicke töten könnten läge Elladan nun mit schmerzen am Boden.

„Gentleman genießt und schweigt." Er grinste noch breiter.

„Aber du bist kein Gentlemen, vergiss das nicht, du bist einfach nur ein nerviger, ungehobelter und bescheuerter ELB!" steigerte das Mädchen sich weiter rein.

„Und du ein nerviges ungehobeltes bescheuertes Mädchen.

Passt doch bestens."

„PHA, ich bin eher für "Gegensätze ziehen sich an"

dann passt da nichts."

„Ach so, dann wird Legolas ja genau der Richtige für dich sein!"

Galawen warf Elladan einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während Azrael angewiedert das Gesicht verzog.

„Erstens könnte ich das Galawen nie antun und zweitens hast du dir diesen versnobten Elben mal angesehen?"

Sie schaute zu Galawen rüber.

„Sorry, er ist einfach nicht mein Typ."

Und schaute sie gaaanz lieb an, bei diesem Blick konnte Galawen nie sauer sein und das wusste Azrael nur zu genau.

„Aber versnobt ist er wirklich nicht!" fügte sie nachsichtig hinzu.

Elladan schaute von einer zur anderen und wieder zurück.

„Versteh einer die Weiber…" konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu flüstern.

Auch Azrael konnte nicht verhindern ein leisen „Ist er doch…" zu sagen doch auf Elladans Worte wurde sie wieder laut. „Pha, versteh einer die Kerle!"

Galawen derweil hüllte sich in schweigen und sagte einfach gar nichts mehr dazu.

„Und läufst du auch schön in Richtung der Stöhmung?"

„Öh, sollte ich?" sie schaute verwirrt zum Fluss.

Der Elb warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„HÖRST DU MAL JEMALS ZU?"

Diese schaute nun wiederum empört.

„Ich höre IMMER zu!"

„Sieht man..." erwiderte er kühl.

„Sorry…" beschämt senkte sie den Kopf

Überrascht beugte sich Elladan zu Galawen rüber.

„Hat sie sich gerade entschuldigt?"

Azrael wurde rot.

„Wehe du machst dich jetzt über mich lustig."

Galawen nickte nur, wechselte dann jedoch das Thema.

„Wenn du dich beeilst kannst du schon heute Abend hier sein!"

„Pah, will ich gar nicht!" schmollte das Mädchen weiter.

„Dachte du freust dich..." der schrecken von vorhin saß ihr noch tief in den Knochen so dann ihr allein diese Ankündigung Azraels Galawen die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Elladan ärgert mich ja eh nur, dann geh ich lieber nach Rohan und heirate Eomer."

„Wer ist schon Eomer?" grummelte Elladan leise vor sich hin.

„Eomer ist KÖNIG!"

„Na und?"

„Und er sieht gut aus."

Darauf konnte Elladan nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Eifersüchtig?" versuchte Azrael Elladan weiter zu provozieren.

„Auf wen? Auf diese... diesen Menschen?"

„Dir ist schon klar das ich auch zu den Menschen gehöre?" ihre Stimme klang verletzt.

Irgendwie versuchte Elladan sich raus zu reden und plapperte einfach drauf los.

„Du bist aber ein Mutant, das zählt nicht."

Doch das ging wieder nach hinten los.

„Toll, dann gehöre ich nirgendwo hin!"

„Du gehörst zu uns! Wen interessiert es schon ob du ein Mensch, Elb oder Halbelb bist? Du bist unsere Azrael." Griff Galawen schnell ein

Gleichgültig zuckte Azrael mit den Schultern, doch in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Traurigkeit, die sie empfand.

„Wenn du meinst… Galawenchen, da klopft es an deiner Tür."

„Oh, du hast Recht!"

Also stand sie auf um zu sehen wer da war.

„Ich glaube ich werd wieder nach Rohan gehen, oder nach Gondor… oder nach… Bree. Die nehmen da jeden."

„Nein das wirst du nicht tun!" versuchte Elladan sie irgendwie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

„Und was sollte mich aufhalten?"

„Wer weiß was für Gesocks da rum läuft, komm hier hin... bitte!"

Fassungslos starrte Azrael den Elben an.

„Hast du gerade bitte gesagt! Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?"

„Willst du wirklich diese Strapazen auf dich genommen haben um einfach wieder nach Hause zu gehen?" wich er der Frage aus.

„Naja, da würde ein Kerl auf mich warten den ich heiraten könnte... Aaah, ich komme zu euch!"

Elladan viel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Galawen kam in diesem Moment wieder.

„So hab ich was Wichtiges verpasst?"

Azrael grinste breit.

„Aber du HAST die Sorgen gemacht!"

Zu Galawen gewandt:

„Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht!

Galawen schaute zu Elladan.

„Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?"

Azrael kicherte mal wieder wie verrückt während Elladan nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin grummelte.

„Elladan hat sich Sorgen gemacht, Elladan mag mich lalalalalalala." Sang das Mädchen übermütig und grinste fies.

„Denk daran ich hab noch was gut bei dir!"

„Du hast keine Beweise!" lachte sie, hörte jedoch auf zu singen.

„Doch, das du noch lebst."

„Außerdem war das in einem Moment des Schockes, da denkt man nicht ganz so klar." Versuchte Azrael sich rauszureden. „das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft."

„Ja? Ohne doch zu verlaufen?"

„Ich hasse es wenn du Recht hast!"

Elladan grinste siegessicher.

„Und was erwartet mich, wenn ich in Lorien ankomme? Was muss ich tun?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Ich hasse Überraschungen, vor allem wenn sie von dir sind."

„Du solltest dich langsam dran gewöhnt haben."

„Elladan, ich hasse dich, Galawen, ich liebe dich!" und weg war die Verbindung

Völlig überrumpelt starrte Elladan auf den Bildschirm.

Kichernd erhob sich Galawen, und stupste den Elb an.

„Komm, dein Bruder hat nach dir gefragt."

------

Wenig später saß Galawen mal wieder allein in ihrem Zimmer rum, Elladan war irgendwo mit Elrohir unterwegs und von Azrael war noch keine Spur zu sehen.

Doch das schon bekannte Signal der Fanfaren ließ sie aufhorchen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr was los war. Legolas war da!

Schnell eilte sie den Gang entlang und erreichte den Hof um ihn zu begrüßen.

Noch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, erspähte Legolas sie in den Menge, lächelte ihr freundlich zu und saß von seinem Pferd ab.

Galawen erwiderte das Lächeln

„Schön, dass Ihr da seid, ich hoffe Eure Reise war angenehm?"

„Ein bisschen holperig, aber es gab keine Schwierigkeiten."

Er umarmte sie.

„Wie geht es Euch?"

„Gut, d-danke." Stotterte die Elbe leicht errötend „Elladan und Elrohir sind auch schon da."

„Oh… dann habe ich wieder ganz schön was zu befürchten." Grinste der Prinz Düsterwalds.

------

Azrael trat zwischen die ersten Bäume, endlich hatte sie es geschafft, sie war in Lorien!

Als sie die Fanfaren hörte musste sie leicht grinsen, dachte sie doch, dass diese für sie ertönten.

Doch je näher sie Caras Galadhon kam desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies eine Fehlannahme war. Also sie den Palasthof betrat entdeckte sie Galawen mit ihrem Lieblingselben. Gelangweilt beobachtete sie etwas die Szene doch als der Name Elladan fiel horchte sie auf und stürzte auf die beiden zu.

„HALLO IHR ZWEI!" und knuddelte beide (ja sogar Legolas!) stürmisch, dieser guckte recht überrascht.

„AAAAAAAAHHHHHH Azrael!" quietschte Galawen erfreut und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Du, schon hier?"

Legolas taumelte etwas zurück, nachdem Azrael die beiden aus ihren Armen entlassen hatte.

„Azrael! Schön Euch mal wieder anzutreffen."

„"Schon" ist leicht gesagt, nach dem Scheiß im blöden Düsterwald." Erwiderte das Mädchen ohne Legolas nur zu beachten, was dieser mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue quittierte.

Galawen derweil schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du schaffst es ja wirklich immer wieder!"

„Das war nicht meine schuld!"

„Nicht?"

„Was ist der blöde Düsterwald auch so voller spinnen!"

Legolas schaute recht pikiert und grummelte was vor sich hin.

„Sie hat sich mal wieder verlaufen und ist im Düsterwald gelandet." Erklärte die Elbe ihm schnell das ganze.

„Als wenn man da nicht aufräumen könnte!"

Azrael schaute zu Legolas rüber.

„Es ist da bestimmt aufgeräumter als bei Euch zu Haus!" konterte dieser kühl.

„Aber da laufen auch keine Riesenspinnen rum und überfallen hilflose, kleine Mädchen!" beschwerte Azrael sich weiter.

„Bei mir auch nicht!"

„Wo ist er?" fragte das Mädchen nun Gala „ich muss mich verstecken!"

Legolas spitzte neugierig die Ohren.

„Wer denn?" fragte die Elbe gespielt unwissend

„Na der blöde Sohn eines noch blöderen Elben, ich meine Elladan!"

„Was habt Ihr denn mit ihm so dringend zu schaffen?" fragte Legolas nun ernsthaft interessiert

„Ach DER keine Ahnung, bin ich seine Aufpasserin?" antwortete Gala schnell und trat Legolas auf den Fuß.

„Ich muss vor ihm weglaufen, mein werter Prinz! Nein, aber da ihr euch ja schon ein Zimmer teilt, dachte ich…"

Legolas schaffte es gerade noch nicht vor schmerz aufzuschreien.  
"Was? Wir?"

„Ich meine Gala und Elladan."

„Ja, Elrohir hat deren Zimmer aus versehen abgefackelt." Führte Galawen weiter aus.

Legolas schluckte einmal.

„Was passieren denn bei euch für Sachen!"

„Gar keine!" Galawen hob anwehrend die Hände „Ich will schließlich noch etwas leben!"

„Ach, wer würde dir denn etwas antun, wenn du es wagst Elladan auch nur in die Nähe zu kommen?"

Azrael baute sich drohend vor der Elbe auf.

Legolas nickte nur grinsend.

„Tja keine Ahnung." Seufzte Gala.

„Ist Haldir zufällig in der Nähe?" fragte Legolas unvermittelt

„Ich wusste er ist schwul." Flüsterte Azrael in Galawens Ohr und kicherte.

„Nein nicht das ich wüsste." Sagte diese schnell und bedachte Azrael mit einem komischen Seitenblick. „Was wollt Ihr denn von ihm?"

„Ich habe ihn nur schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ach so, er müsste aber gerade Dienst haben."

Damit verschwand Legolas in der Menge.

„Ich geh dann mal Elladan suchen." Und weg war auch Azrael.


	5. Treffen mit Folgen

Kapitel 5

Elladan spazierte durch den Wald Loriens und genoss die Ruhe und den Frieden, denn nicht mehr lange hatte er die Möglichkeit dazu, das spürte er.

------

Zur gleichen Zeit lief auch Azrael durch das Unterholz.

„Ich bin wieder ZUHAUSE!" rief sie laut aus, so dass einige Vögel erschreckt aufflatterten.

------

Elladan horchte auf, hatte da nicht jemand gerufen?

„Ist da wer?"

------

Azrael sprang übermütig durch den Wald

„Zu hause, zu hause und das fast ohne verlaufen, zu hause, zu hause." Sang sie.

------

Doch anstatt einer Antwort hörte er nun wie etwas durchs Unterholz rannte und schnell auf ihn zukam. Er schnappte sich seinen Bogen und zielte.

------

„Oh eine Blume." Das Mädchen bückte sich um sie zu pflücken.

Doch dann hörte sie ein Surren knapp über ihr, erschocken drehte sie sich um und sah wie ein Pfeil zitternd im Baum hinter ihr steckte.

„Was zum…"

------

Sehr zu Elladans Ärger hatte sich die Gestallt rechtzeitig geduckt und war so dem Pfeil ausgewichen, er musste erstaunlich gut trainiert sein.

„Wer immer du auch bist, der nächste Pfeil trifft!" rief er drohend der dunklen Gestalt entgegen.

------

„Die Stimme kenn ich doch…" murmelte Azrael doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„ELLADAN DU ARSCH!" kreischte sie schon los.

Erschrocken zuckte der Elb zusammen, Azraels Stimmvolumen war einfach zu laut für seine zarten Öhrchen.

„A-azrael?"

„Nein, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann und bringe Geschenke… natürlich, wer sonst würde es wagen dich so anzuschreien?"

„Gute Frage..." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst „Naja, herzlich Willkommen in Lorien."

„Das nenn ich ein Willkommen hier, darauf kann ich verzichten!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief gegen einen Baum, landete letztendlich auf ihrem Gesäß.

„AUA!"

Schnell war der Elb bei ihr.

„Hast du dir was getan?" Trotz aller Mühe konnte der Elb sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" jammerte das Mädchen von unten.

„Nein, ist es ganz und gar nicht." Pflichtete Elladan ihr kichernd bei.

„Ich L E I D E!" grummelte sie weiter, machte aber keine Anstalten wieder aufzustehen.

„Darf man der Lady behilflich sein?" er streckte ihr die Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Ich hasse es wenn du das tust!"

Dennoch ergriff sie diese.

„Gut, dann eben nicht!" mit einem leisen rascheln lag das Mädchen wieder im Laub, und schaute Elladan böse an.

„Dann warte ich eben bis ich von jemand anderem gerettet werde, Eomer vielleicht." Sie grinste diabolisch.

„Dann kannst du aber lang warten, der hatte ja noch nicht mal Zeit dafür zu sorgen, dass du sicher hier her gelangst." Seine Stimme klang kühler als zuvor.

„Ok, dann lass ich mich von dir retten, ist ja schließlich auch keine schlechte Partie." Lenkte sie nach kurzem Überlegen ein und grinste eindeutig zweideutig.

Der Elb erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Wie ihr Wünscht!" damit hob er das Mädchen auf und trug sie nun auf den Armen durch den Wald.

„So war das aber auch nicht gemeint…" nuschelte sie mit hoch rotem Kopf.

Der Prinz Bruchtals hatte es natürlich gehört.

„Ist es sooo schlimm?" fragte er lächelnd

„Öhm… ja… ich meine nein…" stotterte sie nun mit der Farbe einer Tomate,

warum musste dieser verdammte Elb sie immer so aus der Fassung bringen?

Dieser lachte.

„Wusstest du schon, dass ich es liebe wenn du rot wirst?"

„Äh, nein… ist das gut oder schlecht?" Azrael hatte das Gefühl ihr Kopf müsse explodieren.

„Das musst du schon entscheiden." Sein Gesicht war dem ihrem gefährlich nah, Azrael wusste nicht wieso aber irgendwie machte ihr die Situation Angst. Panisch versuchte sie von seinem Arm runter zu kommen, doch der verdammte Elb hielt zu fest.

„Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Vor… vor… ähm…" verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Ausrede. „vor… Bakterien."

„Bakterien?" perplex schaute Elladan sie an, dies nutzte Azrael aus und startete erneut den Versuch wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können, was abermals misslang.

„Genau Bakterien."

„Was für Bakterien?"

„Öh… ganz böse Bakterien, die machen ganz schlimme Sachen mit einen."

„Und welche?" er grinste sie Anzüglich an.

Langsam aber sicher wusste Azrael nicht mehr weiter, verstanden diese Elben denn nie was Sache war?

„So komische Sachen eben… die man nicht will und so" dabei rüttelte sie an seinem Arm.

Jetzt hatte selbst Elladan den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden.

„Nun gut... Dann sollten die Bakterien auch keine Chance kriegen." Endlich entließ er sie aus seinen Armen, doch die Enttäuschung war deutlich aus seinen Worten zu entnehmen.

Azrael klopfte ihre Kleider umständlich sauber um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Vielen Dank. Und jetzt können wir ja weiter gehen." Schnell lief sie los.

Nachdenklich folgte Elladan ihr, während das Mädchen wie ein Wasserfall redete.

„Weißt du, ich freue mich voll endlich hier zu sein, auch wenn ich nicht gerade froh bin mich wieder mit Legolas und Haldir abzuquälen, aber ansonsten ist es hier ganz akzeptabel. Bruchtal ist ja eigentlich viel schöner." Sie schaute nervös zu Elladan.

Doch dieser erfasste nicht mal den Sinn der Worte, sein Kopf war leer.

„Ja, wie du meinst..."

Azrael schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, sie konnte sich denken was in dem Elben vor ging, fast bereute sie ihre Worte.

„Junge ich kann doch nichts dafür das ich so ne scheiß Angst hab." Flüsterte sie leise, doch wurde dann lauter.

„Schönes Wetter, nicht?"

„Ja, wird heute wahr werden… ähm warm." In Wirklichkeit standen schon die ersten Sterne am Himmel.

„Merk ich, mir ist schon richtig… warm"

„Hör zu, bitte verzeih, wenn du das Ganze falsch verstanden hast."

Azrael blieb stehen.

„Falsch verstanden?"

„Aber..." er stockte „ach, keine Ahnung was das sollte."

„Also war es ein Versehen!" sie starrte Elladan an

„Ja... nein... ich... bitte denk jetzt nichts Falsches von mir... aber...

Warum entschuldige ich mich hier eigentlich? Du hättest ja auch was machen können!"

Jetzt war Azrael wirklich fassungslos.

„ICH? Wie denn, du bist nun mal ein bisschen stärker als ich!"

„Ja" er vermied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen „Aber als wenn du dich nicht zu wehren wüsstest."

„Ich bin nur ein kleines schwaches Menschenmädchen, wie soll ich mich gegen einen so starken männlichen gut aussehenden…" sie räusperte sich „ich meine wie hätte ich mich wehren können?"

Jetzt musste Elladan doch grinsen.

„So unschuldig bist du nun auch wieder nicht, meine liebe Azrael. Als wenn du nicht ein paar gezielte Tritte und Kniffe kennen würdest."

„Ja schon… aber die würden dir sehr weh tun, und das kann ich dem großen Elbenprinzen doch nicht antun, dass er von einem kleinen Menschenmädchen besiegt wird." Sie grinste frech.

„ZU gütig, Mylady."

Elladan verneigte sich spöttisch.

„Immer wieder gern."

„Würdet ihr mich die Ehre erweisen und mich zur Herrin des Waldes geleiten?"

Er hielt ihr galant den Arm hin.

„Wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt dieser Begegnung zu entgehen." Seufzte das Mädchen, hakte sich jedoch bei ihm unter.

„Auf gehts, in die höhle des Löwen."

Zusammen schritten sie durch den Wald.

„Das Laufen hat dir noch besser getan als angenommen."

„Wie meinst du denn das schon wieder?"

„Wie ich es gesagt habe."

Jetzt erst begriff Azrael wie das Kommentar gemeint war.

„ICH BIN UND WAR NIE F E T T!"

Elladan musste sich die Ohren zuhalten.

„Bitte nicht so laut... du weckst ja selbst die Valar in Valinor noch auf."

„Was mich nicht im mindesten stören würde… Nimm das sofort zurück!"

Sie stampfte wie ein kleines Kind mir dem Fuß auf.

„Ich habe nicht mal mit einer Silbe das Wort „fett" benutzt."

„Aber du hast es gemeint."

„Nein, eigentlich sollte es ein Kompliment sein."

„Pha, von wegen! Ich bin rank und schlank. Ich sehe toll, super und hyper mega gut aus. Jeder Mann verzehrt sich nach mir." Dabei wurde sie immer lauter.

„Ich bin sexy und begehrenswert und viel toller als alle Elbinnen im verdammten Lorien zusammen."

„Das wollte ich doch damit sagen."

Sie starrte ihn an wie einen Geist, und wurde rot.

„Ich hasse es wenn du mich verarschst."

„Wer redet von verarschen?"

„Du meinst nie etwas ernst wenn es um mich geht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" er lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Weil ich dich nun mal schon zu lange kenne, Mister-Ich-lege-jede-weibliche-Elbe-flach-die-nicht-bei-drei-auf-den-bäumen-ist."

„Du brichst mir das Herz!" er fasste sich an die Brust

„Du bist ein schlechter Schauspieler Elladan."

Damit schaute sie ihn abschätzend an und tippte ihm gegen die Brust. „Wir beide wissen, dass es stimmt."

„Ach, tun wir das also?"

Dieses Grinsen brachte Azrael zur Weißglut.

„Ja das tun wir, oder wie war das mit der großen Orgie beim letzten Fest, oder die Sache mit Lalaith, Filena, Nirowen, Cirawen… ich könnte den ganzen Tag weiter machen!"

Für einen Moment hatte selbst der Elb seine Mimik nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und sah das Mädchen verdattert an.

„Du... weißt davon? Woher?"

„Tja, ich habe überall meine Spione. Aber nun kann ich mir ja sicher sein, dass ich richtig handle wenn ich dir widerstehe."

Sie grinste stolz doch im inneren war ihr zum Heulen.

„Ich werde nicht wie diese Weiber auf dich reinfallen!"

„Reinfallen? Was hast du bitte gehört?"

„Pha, als wenn du das nicht wüsstest. Jeden Abend mit einer andern und dann am nächsten morgen den Namen nicht mehr wissen. Passt zu dir!"

Das hatte gesessen, mit glasigen Augen schaute der Elb sie verletzt an.

„Und du meinst das so genau zu wissen?"

„Junge ich kriege doch wohl mit was um mich herum passiert, oder glaubst du ich bin blind?"

„Nein, siehst anscheinend Sachen die nicht existieren!"

„Und was soll das bitte schön sein?" ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal..." winkte der Elb resigniert ab.

„NEIN, das ist es nicht verdammt nochmal!" wieder stampfte sie auf.

„Schön!"

Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft nun war Elladan richtig wütend.

„Hast du je mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass ich mit einer anderen im BETT lag? Hast du jemals gesehen ob sich da wirklich was abgespielt hat?"

Er stand direkt vor ihr und schaute sie mit lodernden Augen fest an.

Jetzt wurde sie unsicher.

„Aber die anderen… und Elrohir hat immer gesagt…" stotterte sie verlegen, der Boden war plötzlich sehr interessant.

„Die anderen... Elrohir! Wer sagt, dass die nicht genauso viel beziehungsweise wenig wissen wie du? Oder das sie gar die Unwahrheit sagen könnten?"

„Ich kenn dich nun mal nur als großen Macho schlecht hin, der sich gerne aufspielt. Woher soll ich wissen, dass es nicht mehr so ist.

Außerdem ist Elrohir dein Bruder und ich denke da kann man ihm doch vertrauen, wenn er mich vor dir warnt."

„Schon mal dran gedacht, dass es vielleicht sein könnte, dass es nicht immer alles nur weiß oder nur schwarz ist? Oder das er mit Absicht schlechtes erzählen könnte? Bei Eru, er ist doch auch nur ein Mann!"

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Langsam drehe ich noch durch. Jahre lang werde ich von keinem Kerl beachtet und nun scheint die ganze Welt Interesse an mir zu haben und alle machen dann diese scheiß Andeutungen. Ich habe es so satt nicht zu wissen was wirklich los ist! Vielleicht bin ich so naiv, aber ich bin nun mal auch ein MENSCH!" schrie sie ihm entgegen, Tränen der Wut rannen über ihr Gesicht.

Doch anstatt etwas drauf zu erwidern, fasste Elladan sie an beiden Armen, zog sie zu sich hin und küsste sie.

Azrael erstarrte, konnte nicht begreifen was sich soeben abspiele, erst nach Sekunden konnte sie sich wieder bewegen und löste sich von seinen Lippen.

„Was soll das?" verlangte sie mit gepresster Stimme zu wissen, gab ihm jedoch keine Chance zur Antwort, weil sie seine Lippen abermals in Besitz nahm.

„Weißt du jetzt was los ist?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme als sie wieder kurzzeitig von einander abließen.

Das ganze verursachte bei dem Mädchen eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber könntest du das nochmal machen, damit ich mir sicher sein kann!" sie grinste ihn schief an, doch nur zu gerne erfüllte der Elb ihr diesen Wunsch.

Nach ein paar Minuten trennte sich Azrael jedoch wieder von Elladan.

„Also dass muss ich jetzt erst einmal verdauen." Sie holte tief Luft, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, Elladan konnte einfach nicht anders als sie nur unverwandt anzusehen.

„Was schaust du so? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" sie tastete ihr Gesicht nach unnormalen Dingen ab.

„Law..." erwiderte er auf Sindarin und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Millin cen..." seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern des Waldes.

Sie errötete.

„Du weißt ich habe im Unterricht nie aufgepasst. Heißt es das, was ich glaube das es heißt oder bilde ich mir nur ein, dass es das heißt, was ich glaube was es bedeutet?"

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du kennst die Antwort, bewahrst sie tief in dir drin."

„Ich weiß…" sich lächelte schüchtern. „aber weißt du was ich jetzt am liebsten machen würde?" sie verdrehte die Augen. „schlafen…"

Damit kippte sie einfach um.

Sie bekam nicht mehr mit wie der Elb sie gerade noch auffing und sie somit vor dem harten Aufprall bewahren konnte, oder wie er sie liebevoll anblickte.

„Du hast anscheinend sehr viel durchmachen müssen, Fuindi." Flüsterte er um sie nicht zu wecken, und verschwand mit ihr in Richtung Caras Galadhon.


	6. Gute und schlechte Nachrichten

Kapitel 6

Galawen wandelte Gedankenverloren durch den Garten Loriens, sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer ausgehalten und von Azrael fehlte jede Spur.

„Mae Govannen, Galawen." Ertönte plötzlich eine melodische Stimme hinter ihr, überrascht drehte die Elbe sich um.

„Mae govannen, mein Prinz." Standesgemäß machte sie einen Knicks vor dem Prinzen Düsterwaldes.

„So höflich heute, Ihr wisst, dass ich für Euch immer noch Legolas bin." Er lächelte sie freundlich an, was Galawen schüchtern erwiderte.

„Gut, wie Ihr wollt."

„Ja das will ich! Was macht ihr um diese späte Zeit noch auf den Beinen?"

er machte eine ausladene Geste zum Nächtlichen Himmel empor, an dem abertausende von Sternen funkelten.

„Die Sterne beobachten, in so einer Nacht, find ich keinen Schlaf. Und Ihr?"

„Mir geht es ebenso, lasst uns zusammen ein bisschen spazieren gehen." Er hielt ihr den Arm hin, und die Elbe hackte sich sein. Zusammen schritten sie durch die Nacht.

Legolas beobachtete Galawen.

„Wie geht es Euch?"

„Gut, danke, seit die Zwillinge hier sind ist keine Langeweile aufgetreten."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erhellte ihr Gesicht.

Legolas lachte herzlich auf.

„Das glaube ich und nun wo Azrael auch nicht fern ist.

Aber ich würde viel lieber wissen wie es um Euren Stand geht, ich meine, habt ihr in den letzten Jahren meiner Abwesenheit jemanden kennen gelernt?"

Galawen antwortete nicht sofort, was sollte sie darauf denn sagen?

Ja aber das waren alles Flaschen im Gegensatz zu dir? Nein, das ging nicht.

„Verzeiht mir wenn das ein bisschen zu forsch war." Beeilte der Elb sich zu sagen, ihr Schweigen Falsch interpretierend.

„Ach, nicht der Rede wert! Bitte, ich hab nichts dagegen wenn Ihr sowas fragt. Nein ich habe niemanden kennen gelernt."

„Dann ist es ja gut." Er lächelte erleichtert.

„Und habt Ihr…?" traute sich nun Galadriels Nichte schüchtern zu fragen.

Doch er lächelte Galawen liebevoll an.

„Nein, niemals habe ich auch nur an eine andere gedacht."

Die Elbe wurde rot.

„Wollt ihr damit sagen..."

Der Prinz schnitt ihr jedoch mit einer Bewegung das Wort ab.

„Habt Ihr das auch gehört?"

„Nein, was?" aufmerksam horchte sie in die Nacht hinein.

„Seht Ihr das?" er deutete zwischen die Bäume.

Nun sah auch Gala Elladan mit Azrael auf den Armen.

„Was…? Bei Eru, was hat er mit ihr gemacht?" rief sie erschrocken und wollte ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe eilen, doch Legolas hielt sie zurück.

„Sieh doch, seinen Blick."

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie worauf Legolas anspielte.

„Wie schön..." endlich hatten die beiden sich gefunden, sie freute sich für die beiden."

Von hinten nahm Legolas sie fest in seine Arme.

„Endlich habe die beiden das hinbekommen." Flüsterte er nahe ihres Ohres, was Galawen eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Ja... wurde wirklich Zeit." Sagte sie schnell um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Und es gibt anscheinend immer noch welche, die es nie schaffen wenn sie sich keinen Ruck geben."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, und Galawen glaubte ihre Beine würden zu Gummi werden.

„Wie meinst du... Ihr das?"

Das entlockte dem Elb ein Lächeln.

„Warum denn schon wieder so förmlich? Fühlst du dich unbehaglich?"

„Nein…" sie hatte das Gefühl in den unendlichen Tiefen seinen Augen zu versinken.

„Dann gibt es ja eigentlich nichts was mich jetzt davon abhalten könnte dich zu küssen?"

„Doch…" sie küsste ihn zu erst.

Legolas war zuerst etwas überrumpelt, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber nur zu gern.

Dabei hielt er sie an den Schultern fest um sie noch näher zu sich ran zu ziehen, sie schmiegte sich an ihn und wurde von seinem Duft, von Wald und Wind eingehüllt.

Nur widerwillig trennte sich die Elbe von ihm, doch er ließ ihr keine Wahl, sah auf ihr gerötetes Gesicht.

„Wir sollten jetzt wieder gehen, es ist schon spät."

Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, und hätte am liebsten die Zeit angehalten, doch wusste sie, dass es nicht gehen würde.

„Sehen wir und morgen wieder Galawen, mein Stern?"

„Wenn ihr es Wünscht, mein Prinz." Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an.

Lachend verabschiedeten sie sich, und machten sich auf den Weg ins Bett. Der Schlaf ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

------

Am nächsten Morgen vergrub sich Azrael gähnend in ihren Kissen, doch mit einem Ruck saß sie Aufrecht.

„Scheiße ich muss zu Galawen."

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und lief als erstes gegen die Tür.

Stöhnend hielt sie sich den Kopf, der Tag fing ja gut an.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte sie das Zimmer ihrer Freundin und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

Unsanft wurde Galawen aus ihren Träumen von einem gewissen blonden Elb gerissen, seufzend krabbelte sie aus dem Bett und schlurfte relativ unelbisch zur Tür. Doch als sie diese geöffnet hatte sprang ihr Azrael direkt entgegen.

„Gala ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Ja, worum geht es?" sie setzte sich aufs Bett und versuchte erstmal richtig wach zu werden, Azrael derweil lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…" sie suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.

„Gut, dann man ich es für dich. Du und Elladan habt euch endlich gefunden."

„Haben wir?" fragte diese darauf erstaunt fing dann jedoch breit an zu grinsen. „JAAAAAAAAAAA, haben wir! Aber das ist schrecklich weißt du."

Und wieder lief sie wie ein aufgeschrecktes Hühnchen herum.

„Warum? Müssest du dich nicht freuen?"

„Das tu ich auch, mehr als das. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag nur rum schreien wie sehr ich in diesen Kerl verschossen bin. Das ist nicht das Problem."

Sie raufte sich die Haare.

„Was dann?" sie hielt ihre Freundin fest und zog sie neben sich aufs Bett.

„Ich habe eine ganz blöde Dummheit gemacht…" schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran konnte Azrael Gala nicht in die Augen schaun.

„Bei Eru jetzt sag doch schon was?"

„Ich … ich… los Azrael, das schaffst du" ermutigte sie sich selbst „ich bin… verlobt." Sagte sie und brach in Tränen aus.

Fassungslos starrte die Elbe das Mädchen an, einerseits wegen der Nachricht andererseits weil es das erste Mal war das sie Azrael hatte weinen sehen.

„Wie bitte? Mit wem?" doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren und umarmte ihre Freundin tröstend „Ganz ruhig wir finden eine Lösung..."

„Du kannst dich doch noch an diesen einen Typen erinnern, der mir das Kleid geschenkt hat." Brachte sie schließlich mit zittender Stimme hervor.

„Ja."

Galawen beschlich eine ungute Vorahnung.

„Und… und… ich war doch so wütend auf Elladan und auf die ganze Welt…" stotterte sie weiter „und naja da hab ich mich dann wohl ein bisschen betrunken…"

„…und er hat es ausgenutzt?"

„Ich glaub schon. Das ist ja das schlimme, ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Abend erinnern. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich dann aufgewacht, mit diesem Kerl neben mir." Sie wurde bleich „Und der hat mir dann verkündet das wir verlobt wäre, vor Zeugen!" wieder konnte sie die Tränen nicht zurück halten.

„Ganz ruhig... shhhh. Aber wenn du davon nichts weißt, dann kannst du ihn einfach mit dieser Begründung in die Wüste schicken."

„Aber ich hatte diesen blöden Ring am Finger." Sie zog den besagten aus ihrer Tasche und warf ihn weg.

„Und er hatte Zeugen die meine Zustimmung gehört haben."

„Ja, aber du warst in diesem Moment unzurechnungsfähig."

„Aber was soll ich jetzt machen. Offiziell bin ich in Gondor verlobt."

„Verlobungen kann man lösen."

„Auch wenn er nicht damit einverstanden ist? Und glaube mir, das wird er nicht, ich habe mich am selben morgen noch mit ihm geprügelt."

Jetzt musste die Elbe grinsen.

„Hast du je man einen Mann gesehen, der damit einverstanden war das die Zukünftige die Verlobung löst?"

„Eigentlich nicht."

Lächelte Azrael traurig und bekam sofort ein Taschentuch gereicht.

„Na siehst du."

„Aber wie soll ich das Elladan sagen. Ich kann ihm doch nie wieder in die Augen sehen."

„Es ist die Frage ob du es ihm überhaupt sagen musst.

Aber ich denke er wird Verständnis haben, solange du ihn nicht anschreist, weil er ja eigentlich schuld ist oder so."

„IST ER ABER." Wurde sie laut erschreckte aber sogleich über sich selber.

„Entschuldigung, ich weiß es ist nicht seine Schuld."

„Und so darfst du es eben nicht machen."

„Das leben ist sooo fies!"

„Ja, eines der härtesten, aber du musst zugeben es hat auch schöne Seiten.

„Legolas?"

Doch anstatt einer Antwort bekam die Elbe leuchtende Augen.

Azrael kicherte.

„Soso, da nerv ich dich mit meinen Problemen und du kommst gar nicht dazu mir das Neuste zu berichten. Wie geht es denn deinem schmucken Elben so"

„Ach, ähnlich wie Elladan denk ich."

„Ihr habt also endlich was miteinander!" kicherte sie weiter, stockte dann aber

„Aber du bis nicht verlobt, oder?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste." Galawen musste mitlachen.

„Kann ich dich um einen großen Gefallen bitten?"

„Welchen denn?"

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich wieder damit anfange obwohl du gerade so glücklich bist."

„Ach keine Sorge sag schon."

„Kannst du es Elladan sagen, ich bitte dich."

„Ja…"

„Ich warte währenddessen mit gepackten Koffern am Waldrand und warte bis er sich."

„Wie Koffer? Warum willst du schon wieder weg?"

„Ich will mich nur in Sicherheit bringen, falls er vor hat mich umzubringen."

„Das wird er nicht, und denkst du immer wegzulaufen ist das Richtige?"

„Nee, aber es ist eine gute Möglichkeit unangenehmen Dingen zu entkommen."

„Die dann im Endeffekt wieder auf einen zukommen."

„Ja, aber man kann es noch weiter hinauszögern."

„Und alles damit verkomplizieren."

„Aber du kennst mich doch, warum einfach, wenn es kompliziert geht?"

„Das hab ich früher auch gedacht, und mich böse auf die Nase gelegt."

„Legolas! Oder wie darf ich das verstehen"

Azraels Neugierde war geweckt.

Nervös spielte Galawen an einer Haarstähne.

„Ja..."

„Da gibt es wohl etwas was du mir erzählen MUSST!" drängte sie ihre Freundin

„Ach es war ne ganz blöde Sache... Hab auf einem Fest zu viel Met abbekommen und bin am nächsten Morgen bei einem Elb im Bett aufgewacht.

Naja Legolas hat es mitbekommen und anstatt ihm alles zu erklären bin ich einfach abgehauen. Er hat 50 Jahre nicht mehr mit mir geredet."

„50 JAHRE? Meine Güte und ich dachte ICH wäre schlimm." Platzte Azrael lachend heraus.

„Aber wie man sieht hat es sich ja zum Besten entwickelt, oder?" sie grinste schief. „Außerdem hätte ich in einer solchen Situation wahrscheinlich nicht das glück ignoriert zu werden, ein gewisser Elb würde mich tot machen."

„Ja, aber nur weil ich dann nicht mehr weg gelaufen bin. Okay, bin in ihn rein gerannt, bei dem Versuch."

Azrael kringelte sich vor Lachen.

„Du bist mir ähnlicher als du glaubst!"

„Wahrscheinlich verstehen wir uns deswegen so gut..."

Überschwänglich drückte Azrael die Elbe an sich.

„Jaaa, was wäre ich nur ohne meine Psychaterin und Retterin in allen Lebenslagen Galawen!"

„Tja gute Frage..."

„Aber du musst zugeben, ohne mich wäre dein Leben ganz schön langweilig. Nicht jeder kann von sich sagen, einen nervigen Mutanten zur Freundin zu haben."

„Stimmt wobei da wären dann immer noch Elladan und Elrohir. Aber es wäre trotzdem um 1/3 ruhiger."

„Ich wollte den für heute aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen. Ich bin in seine Armen eingepennt, ich kann ihm gar nicht in die Augen sehen."

„Ach komm, so schlimm sah das auch nicht aus! Ihr habt echt gut zusammen gepasst."

„Ihr habt uns beobachtet! Ab wann?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Nein, aber er ist an uns vorbei gelaufen, als er dich ins Bett bringen wollte. Hab erst gedacht, er hätte wer weiß was mit dir angestellt."

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was du unter wer weiß was verstehst. Und du wolltest mich nicht retten?"

„Doch aber Legolas hat mich zurück gehalten."

„Kann mir auch denken wie er das geschafft hat." Sie grinste eindeutig zweideutig.

„Und wie?" fragte Galawen herausfordernd.

„Ihr habt euch sicher intensiv "Unterhalten""

„Gar nicht war! Und was habt ihr bitte gemacht, dass du so fertig warst?"

Diese wurde rot.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie Kräfte zehrend es ist, durch ganz Mittelerde zu latschen?"

„Na für ein paar Umwege hat es ja gereicht." Sie grinste fies.

„Ja und für ein nettes Treffen mit ein paar Riesenspinnen, einem Bad im Anduin und eine Verlobung mit einem Gondorianer dessen Namen ich nicht mal kenne." Grummelte Azrael leise.

„Komm es hatte doch auch sein Gutes an sich."

„Hat es! Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt."

„Guck, Elladan hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ohne das alles nicht die gestrige Nacht passiert."

Darüber musste Azrael erstmal nachdenken.

„Soll ich darüber jetzt glücklich oder unglücklich sein?"

Doch dann strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

„Galawen, ich bin so glücklich!"

„Du gibst dir die Antwort gerade selber!" lachte diese befreit.

„Stimmt. Aber kann ich auf deine Hilfe mit Elladan zählen?"

„Natürlich. Was soll ich machen?"

„Ihm das mit dieser Verlobung sagen." Nuschelte sie.

„Ach, das meinst du, aber nur wenn du schön hier bleibst."

„Ja, das mache ich."

„Gut, braves Mädchen."

„Ich bleibe brav auf deinem Bett hier sitzen."

Sie schmiss Galawen vom Bett.

„Dann geh los!"

„WAAAAAAAA!" Böse sah sie vom Boden hoch. „Darf ich mich erstmal anziehen?"

„Ok, wenn es sein muss…"

„ZU gütig." Schnell warf sie sich ein Kleid über und kämmte sich die Haare.

„Du siehst gut aus!" Neidisch schaute Azrael die Elbe an.

„Findest du?" sie sah an sich runter.

„Jaaa" sie sah selbst an sich runter „ihr Elben habt es gut, seid alle so… so ätherisch und wunderschön." Grummelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ach komm, du siehst auch toll aus! Nur deine dunklen Sachen stehen nicht wirklich im Kontrast zu deinen Haaren, du solltest mal was Helles anziehen."

„Wahrscheinlich verlangst du von mir noch weiß zu tragen. Schwarz macht schlank."

„Und weiß streckt."

„Aber weiß ist so… so… ich muss dann immer an Galadriel und Eowyn denken."

Allein der Gedanken ließ sie sich schütteln.

„Als wenn nur die weiß tragen würden."

„Wenn nicht weiß, dann pink" der blanke Horror wie sie fand.

„Naja ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall solltest du es dir überlegen."

„Überlegen?"

„Ja helles zu tragen. Mensch, dich hat es wirklich erwischt."

Azrael hatte sich schon wieder in die Traumwelt verabschiedet.

„Hä?"

Galawen lachte laut auf.

„Genau das mein ich."

„Wenn du das sagst." In Wirklichkeit hatte sie keine Ahnung worum es ging. „Und jetzt mach das du hier weg kommst, schließlich will ich die letzten Minuten meines Lebens noch genießen und warte auf meine Tod indem ich mich schlafen lege." Sie lachte nervös.

„Bin ja schon weg."

Damit betrat Galawen das Nachbarzimmer.


	7. Elladans Entschluss

Kapitel 7

„Elladan? Bist du wach?"

Dieser saß am Fenster und starrte aus dem Fenster, schreckte jedoch bei ihren Worten auf.

„Oh Galawen, komm rein."

„Ich muss mit dir reden..." diesmal wusste die Elbe nicht wie sie anfangen sollte, was Elladan mit einem misstrauischen Blick bedachte.

„Setz dich. Was ist los?"

Galadriels Nichte tat wie geheißen, spielte jedoch mal wieder nervös mit einer Haarsträhne.

„Es geht um Azrael..."

„Galawen, bitte sag mir nicht sie hat dich zu mir geschickt um…" fragte er mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

„Naja fast richtig. Es gibt da etwas was du wissen solltest, sie sich aber nicht selbst zu sagen traut."

„Sie hat einen anderen kennen gelernt." Dann starrte er Galawen an, erst jetzt realisierend was er da wirklich gesagt hatte. „Sag mir nicht das sie und Eomer… ich bringe sie um!" Er sprang auf und lief durchs Zimmer.

„NEIN!" sie hielt ihm am Arm fest „Nicht Eomer... sie hat auch keinen anderen kennen gelernt, eher jemand hat sie kennen gelernt."

Verwirrt schaute er sie einen Moment an, atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich dann wieder.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Sie liebt dich, mehr als alles andere. Aber in Gondor ist ein kleines Missgeschick passiert."

„Missgeschick? Geht das genauer?" fragte er emotionslos

„Doch nur unter Einfluss von Alkohol konnte es soweit kommen, bitte glaub mir." Versuchte sie die Nachricht hinauszuzögern.

„Alkohol ist keine Ausreden, also was hat sie getan?"

„Sie ist, wenn auch unfreiwillig, verlobt." In Erwartung eines Donnerwetters schloss sie die Augen.

Elladan derweil brauchte etwas um zu begreifen was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Ich tu jetzt mal so als würde mich das nicht im Geringsten überraschen und treffen…" er seufzte „Wann?"

„Als sie nach Gondor gelaufen ist, haben ihr dort einige Herren hinterher gestellt, einer hat ihr sogar ein Kleid geschenkt… Ach es ist eigentlich meine Schuld, dass es soweit kommen konnte!"

Sie konnte einen Schluchzer nicht runterschlucken, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte.

Damit hatte Elladan nicht gerechnet, schnell war er bei Galawen und umarmte sie.

„Warum ist denn das deine Schuld? Nicht weinen."

Doch seine Worte bewirkten nur das Gegenteil, sie konnte Tränen nicht zurückhalten, sie hatte sein Mitleid nicht verdient.

„Ich hab mich verplappert, wäre das nicht passiert hätte sie sich nie betrunken und würde jetzt nicht mit irgendeinem Verlobt sein, dessen Namen sie noch nicht mal kennt."

Er versuchte immer noch die Elbe in seinen Armen zu trösten, wobei Gala hoffte das Azrael nicht jetzt rein kam.

„Was hast du ihr denn gesagt, dass sie sich mal wieder so betrinken musste und es doch tatsächlich geschafft hat…" er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten „…sich mit irgend so einem Kerl zu verloben. Und sie kennt nicht mal seinen Namen?"

„Nein... Ich... ich hab ihr die Sache vom letzten Fest in Bruchtal erzählt..."

Entsetzt schaute der Elb zu Galawen runter und sprang wieder auf.

„Du hast was?"

Diese vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Es war keine Absicht, es ist einfach so rausgerutscht, bitte verzeih mir..."

Widerwillig setzte Elladan sich wieder.

„Du kannst nichts dafür…"

„Doch, das ist es ja, sie hat gedroht nach Lorien zu kommen und hier einen Aufstand zu machen wenn ich es ihr nicht genau erzähle, aber ich hätte wissen müssen das sie es nicht ernst meinte!"

Der Elb schüttelte nur den Kopf

„Typisch. Aber sie hätte das doch einfach vergessen können oder es nicht glauben könne." Wütend sprang er auf „doch statt dessen besäuft sie sich und macht mit so einem… Menschen rum."

„Niemand sagt, dass sie "rum" gemacht haben."

„Aber wie sonst hätte diese ganze Sache aussehen können?"

Er lief im Zimmer auf und ab „Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, dass sie mit diesem… diesem Kerl… Ich werde sie umbringen!"

Er lief entschlossen zur Tür.

„NEIN!" schnell versperrte Galawen ihm den Weg.

„Deswegen hatte sie Angst es dir selbst zu sagen. Deswegen ist es erst soweit gekommen, weil sie aus meinen Erzählungen vorschnelle Schlüsse gezogen hat. Bitte mach nicht den gleichen Fehler!"

„Fehler?" jetzt war er wirklich wütend. „Ich glaub ich spinne!" wie ein Wildgewordener lief er durch das Zimmer. „Gestern mache ich ihr endlich ein Geständnis, dass ich sie lieben würde. Und das obwohl ich wusste wie vielen Leuten ich damit vor den Kopf stoße, und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun als sich mit so einem verdammten Gondorianer zu verloben. Menschen!"

„Aber wusste sie zu dieser Zeit schon davon? War es von ihr gewollt, sich mit dem nächst Besten zu verloben? Nein, war es nicht!"

Fertig mit den Nerven setzte Elladan sich aufs Bett.

„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Was will SIE jetzt machen?"

„Die Verlobung lösen... Und du weißt selbst gut genug was Alkohol aus einem machen kann."

„Ich weiß…" seufzt er „und sie hat wirklich nicht mit diesem Kerl… du weißt schon…"

Gala setzte sich neben ihm.

„Nein, nicht das sie wüsste..."

„Nicht das sie wüsste!" er schaute die Elbe entsetzt an.

„Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern als ich so lange Streit mit Legolas hatte?"

„Ja." Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „als er keine 50 Jahre mehr mit dir gesprochen hat."

„Genau. Und das nur, weil ich zu viel gesoffen hatte und am nächsten Morgen irgendwo aufgewacht bin ohne zu wissen wie ich dahin gekommen bin oder was passiert ist."

„Hm…" das ließ ihn irgendwie nachdenklich werden.

„Und genau so ist es ihr auch gegangen. Vergiss nicht sie ist ein Mensch und kann nicht so viel vertragen."

Plötzlich fing Elladan an zu lachen.

„Ja das weiß ich! Und sie hat echt Angst davor dass ich sie umbringe?"

Galawen nickte.

„Aber ist das so weit her geholt?"

Erschöpft ließ der Elb sich aufs Bett fallen, Problemlösungen am frühen Morgen waren einfach nicht sein Ding.

„Man, muss ich eine guten Eindruck auf sie machen. Kein Wunder das sie immer wegläuft…"

„Heute läuft sie nicht weg." Sie sah ihn immer noch mit leicht geröteten Augen an.

Doch er lächelte nur zurück.

„Hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben. Du bist die allerletzte die Schuld hat. Diesmal bin wahrscheinlich ich eher Schuld."

„Machen wir einen Kompromiss keiner ist schuld, ja?"

„Kommt drauf an wem SIE die Schuld gibt."

„Sich selbst. Aber man kann es drehen und wenden wie man will, irgendwie haben wir alle zu dem Ganzen beigetragen."

„Das wäre ja mal was ganz neues!" lachte er

„Warum?"

„Sonst bin ich immer schuld, aber das sich selber mal die Schuld gibt, dass ich das noch erleben darf."

„Schon mal überlegt, dass sie einfach zu stolz sein kann um anderen gegenüber einzugestehen, dass sie selbst schuld ist?"

„Stolz und Stur, eine schreckliche Mischung…" seufzend stand er auf „Ich sollte wohl mit ihr reden, oder?"

„Ja, wäre das Beste."

„Wo ist sie?" er straffte die Schultern.

„Nebenan. Aber Elladan, diese Mischung, müsste dir manchmal bekannt vorkommen." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Von wem denn? Kenn ich nicht." Er grinste keck zurück, drehte sich um und ging los.


	8. Eine neue Bedrohung

Kapitel 8

Azrael lief nervös in Galawens Zimmer auf und ab, setzte sich hin, sprang wieder auf und lief wieder auf und ab, nur, um sich dann wieder hinzusetzen.

Elladan öffnete die Tür und trat ohne Aufforderung ein.

„Azrael?"

Jetzt erst bemerkte das Mädchen die Anwesenheit des Elbs.

„Elladan." Flüsterte sie überrascht.

Dieser nickte nur und kam auf sie zu.

Azrael wich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Nun stand Elladan direkt vor ihr und ließ ihr keine Chance zur Flucht.

„Wirst du mich jetzt töten?" fragte sie ängstlich und sah unsicher zu ihm auf.

„Nein, nicht heute." Antwortete er sanft, doch die Art wie er es sagte verunsicherte das Mädchen noch mehr

„Morgen? Bist du denn gar nicht sauer?"

„Galawen hat mir klarmachen können, dass es nichts ändern würde. Passiert ist passiert, jetzt müssen wir das Beste draus machen."

Insgeheim schickte Azrael ein Dankesgebet an Galawen.

„Also ich wäre sauer, wenn du jetzt auf einmal mit einer Verlobten usw. ankommen würdest."

Schnell schlug die dich die Hand vor den Mund und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, warum konnte sie ihren Mund einfach nicht halten und froh sein das er es so gut aufgenommen hatte?

Doch Elladan zog nur eine Augendraue hoch.

„Ich sehe hier aber keine andere. Aber sauer war ich, das glaub mal, meine Liebe."

Beschämt sah sie zu Boden.

„Das glaube ich, aber…aber…" sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort

„Das ist sowieso nur deine Schuld!" nahm sie ihre Angriffsposition ein.

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Wenn Galawen dazu nicht was Passendes im Voraus gesagt hätte, würdest du den Abend nicht mehr erleben!"

Doch davon ließ sich Azrael nicht mehr einschüchtern.

„und… und wenn schon. Du kannst dich nie anderes wehren. Immer heißt es "Ich töte dich gleich" "Pass auf oder ich verprügle dich" oder ähnliches!"

Darauf lächelte er sie traurig an.

„Ich scheine wirklich keinen guten Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen zu haben."

„Du bist nun mal ein Elb."

„Elb oder nicht das ist keine Entschuldigung."

Er versuchte ihre Gefühle in ihren Augen zu lesen, was diese noch mehr verunsicherte.

„Ich… ich…"

„Oder würde es etwas an der Sache ändern, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre?" unterbrach er ihr Gestotter.

Die schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, das würde es nicht. Es würde manches vielleicht vereinfachen, aber sonst."

„Und was?" sanft strich er ihr eine Haarstähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hättest wahrscheinlich keinen so garstigen unsterblichen Vater und… und… und… dann würde ich nicht in so einer Zwickmühle sitzen."

„Was für eine Zwickmühle?" fragte er ruhig weiter.

„Was… was wenn ich nicht dauerhaft unsterblich bin? Wenn mir einer meiner Ahnen seine Unsterblichkeit nur für einen bestimmten Zeitraum gegeben hat.

Außerdem verstoße ich gegen mein größtes Prinzip."

„Das wäre mir egal, ich würde dir in Mandos Hallen folgen. Aber was für ein Prinzip meinst du?"

„Ich HASSE Elben!" rief sie laut und lief durchs Zimmer. „Ihr seid so… toll, ihr könnt immer alles besser und benehmt euch auch so. Ihr seht gut aus, und außerdem können manche von euch ganz schön nerven!"

„Aber sind wir euch Mensch in der Hinsicht so unähnlich?

Manche von euch sind auch Überheblich, oder können nerven.

Außerdem bist du für mich schöner als jede Elbe."

„Schon klar…" ihre Stimme triefte vor Ironie.

„Zweifle nicht an dir selbst, Fuindi."

„Tu ich aber und das ist mein gutes Recht! Wie ich es immer sage, ich weiß schließlich was Sache ist. Außerdem…" sie wurde rot "…was heißt Fuindi?"

„Frau der Dunkelheit." Er lächelte.

„Frau der Dunkelheit?" sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Äh…" darauf wusste sie nichts mehr zu sagen.

Elladan lachte laut auf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu schön.

„Du hast doch früher immer betont, du wärest „Das Böse"."

„Bin ich auch! Hätte MICH Sauron damals auf seiner Seite gehabt…" sie seufzte theatralisch „lang, lang ist es her."

„Oder wäre Gaildi lieber?"

„Und was heißt das?"

„Frau des Lichts."

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!" schrill kreischte sie auf was der Elb wieder nur mit einem Lachen quittierte.

„Na also."

„Ich dachte du würdest mich kennen."

„Das tu ich auch." Er stupste ihre Nasenspitze.

„Schlimm genug… Ich gehe jetzt."

Damit drehte sie sich um.

„Wohin?"

„In mein Zimmer."

„Was wirst du dort machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…" sie überlegte kurz „darüber nachdenken was ich wieder für einen Scheiß gebaut habe."

Der Prinz Bruchtals umarmte sie von hinten und hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden."

Ein Wohliger Seufzer entfleuchte Azrael

„Warum verzeihst du mir das bloß?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich 50 Jahre nicht mit dir reden würde?"

Diesmal lachte Azrael.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das überleben würde. Aber mal ehrlich" sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn an „Du willst mich…" sie wurde rot „ich meine mit mir zusammen sein, trotz der Verlobung und meinem nicht vorhandenen Wissen über diese… Nacht?"

„Mehr als alles andere."

„Du willst diese Risiko weiterhin eingehen!" sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Naja, ich denke das wird nicht zu Gewohnheit werden, oder?"

Sie grinste böse.

„Mal sehen. In Rohan gib es bestimmt auch noch den ein oder anderen…" sagte sie und versteckte sich vorsorglich hinterm Tisch.

Als Antwort schnappte der Elb sich ein Kissen, zielte und warf.

„Duuu..."

Geschickt wich sie dem Kissen aus.

„Ja?"

„Du kleines süßes, schnuckel Mäuschen." Er grinste sie an, wie es sie immer auf die Palme gebracht hatte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" kreischte sie und sprang auf Elladans Rücken und schlug auf ihn ein.

„Nenn mich NIE wieder süß oder gnade dir Gott!"

Lachend versuchte der Elb ihre Schläge abzufangen, verlor dabei aber das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit ihr aufs Bett. Nach Luft schnappend lag Azrael nun auf ihm und lachte siegessicher.

„Jetzt hab ich es dir gegeben!"

„Sicher?" mit einer schnellen Drehung hatte er sie unter sich und hielt ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf fest.

Azrael wurde rot.

„Du weiß, dass das Galawens Bett ist?" sie kicherte aber verlegen.

„Ach, sie wird sicher nichts dagegen haben."

„Jetzt lass mich raus, ich muss mir was anderes anziehen, ich kann schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag in Pyjama rumlaufen."

Er sah an Azrael runter.

„Und was krieg ich dafür?"

„Nichts!" rief sie empört aus „das ist doch selbstverständlich!"

„Du vergisst, dass ich noch was gut haben bei dir."

Das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken.

„Scheiße, ich hatte gehofft du hättest es vergessen. Aber du würdest mir doch nie was antun, oder?" sie klimperte mit den Augen.

„Nichts, was du nicht wolltest." Er grinste sie anzüglich an.

„Und woher willst du wissen was ich so "will"?" fragte sie erwiderte aber sein Grinsen.

„Tja, das wird man sehen." Langsam beugte er sich runter und küsste sie.

Zufrieden schnurrte sie, versuchte dabei aber die Arme zu befreien, worauf er jedoch nur seinen Griff etwas lockerte und seine Küsse langsam runter zum Hals wanderten.

„Ich… ich sollte jetzt besser gehen…" doch ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie es ganz und gar nicht wirklich wollte.

„Solltest du das?" hauchte er in ihr Ohr, was ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

Der Elb knabberte ihr sanft am Ohrläppchen, was sie wiederum zum Aufkeuchen brachte.

„Ich… ich…" weiter ließ Elladan sie nicht mehr kommen, denn er verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen und seine Hand ging auf Entdeckungstour.

Azrael schuppste den Elb jedoch erschrocken zur Seite, ihr Gesicht war hoch rot.

„Ich kann das nicht…"

„Warum?" überrascht sah er sie an.

„Weil… Ich meine ich habe noch nie… also das ist das erste…" vor Aufregung bekam sie einen Schluckauf.

Verständnisvoll aber auch irgendwie erleichtert zog er sie zu sich in den Arm.

„Schon gut, ganz ruhig."

„Hicks. Das ist so pein-hicks-lich"

„Muss es dir nicht sein..." leicht streichelte er ihr durchs Haar. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd.

„Ist es aber. Schließlich bin ich die alles wissende und alles könnende Azrael."

Nur diese leichte Berührung brachte Elladans Herz schon dazu schneller zu schlagen.

„Auch Azraels haben Schwächen."

„Das dürfen sie aber nicht, weil sie dann Gefühle zeigen und die gebrochen werden."

„Nicht immer muss es so ausgehen."

„Ich hoffe diesmal nicht." Schüchtern tastete sie nach seiner Hand, welcher die ihrige ergriff.

„Lieber sterbe ich, als dir ernsthaft weh zu tun."

„Hör auf sowas zu sagen. Ich kann mit sowas nicht umgehen, auch mit Komplimenten nicht."

Er lächelte still und umarmte sie fester.

Azrael derweil hatte angefangen an Elladan zu schnuppern.

„Du riechst nach Essen."

Überrascht sah er sie an

„Was? Das kann nicht sein."

Sie roch noch einmal an ihm.

„Doch, das tust du." Ihr Magen knurrte. „und ich habe noch gar nicht gefrühstückt. Soviel ärger auf leerem Magen." Jammerte sie weiter.

„Dann sollten wir das mal ganz schnell ändern."

„JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

schnell sprang sie auf, blieb jedoch an Elladans Fuß hängen und fiel aus dem Bett, stöhnend rieb sie sich den Kopf.

„Ich hasse mich."

„Nicht so negativ. Wenn du schlecht über dich selbst denkst, dann dankt dein Körper es dir nicht gerade."

„Das merke ich." Grummelnd rieb sie sich die anschwellende Beule.

„Arme Kleine." Er hob sie auf „Brauchst du etwas Eis?"

„Oh jaaa." Sie imitierte die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens perfekt.

„Gut, aber erstmal solltest du dich anziehen." Mittlerweile standen sie vor ihrem Zimmer.

„Kommst du mit rein?" sie schaute ihn lieb an und wurde wie auf Knopfdruck rot.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady." Er trat ein und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab.

„Vielen Dank, werter Herr." Schnell lief sie zum Schrank und kramte von Elladan interessiert beobachtet in den Sachen, bevor sie sich ratlos zu ihm umwandte.

„Was soll ich anziehen?"

Der Elb trat neben sie und begutachtete den Inhalt.

„Hm... das da." Mit diesen Worten zog er eines der Kleider raus.

„Aber… aber das ist WEIß!"

„Ja und? Darin würdest du umwerfend aussehen."

„Nein, würde ich nicht!" vehement schüttelte sie den Kopf „Wenn du mich kenne würdest, wüstest du, dass ich noch NIE in meinem Leben weiß getragen habe und das habe ich auch niemals vor."

„Doch würdest du, probier es doch wenigstens mal an, für mich..." gekonnt setzte er seinen Dackelblick auf.

„Nicht mal wenn die Welt untergehen würde."

„Schade..." mit einem leisen Seufzer hängte er es zurück in den Schrank.

„Wenn es sein muss!" grummelnd riss sie ihm das Kleid aus der Hand, während Elladan innerlich triumphierte.

„Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."

„Ich kann dir nun mal nicht widerstehen…" sie fing an den Pyjama auszuziehen hielt jedoch inne als sie bemerkte, dass der Prinz sie mit unverhaltener Neugierde beobachtete.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen dich umzudrehen?"

„Oh, ja, Verzeihung." Schnell drehte er sich um, zufrieden kicherte Azrael und zog sich um.

„Fertig?"

„Könntest du mir mal helfen?"

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Ich bekomme diese Schnüre Vorne nicht zu."

Leise lachend ging er zu ihr und kniete vor ihr nieder um besser an die Verschnürung zu kommen. Azrael wurde rot, Elladans Kopf war gefährlich nahe an ihrem Ausschnitt wie sie fand.

„Klappt es?"

„So, zu..." schnell trat er einen Schritt zurück um sie von oben bis unten fassungslos anzusehen. „Azrael, Fuindi, du siehst einfach traumhaft aus..." ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Schleimer, wie soll ich eine Frau der Dunkelheit sein mit DEM?" sie deutete an sich runter, konnte aber nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass sie die Farbe ihrer Haare angenommen hatte.

„Tarnung ist alles." Lachend fasste er sie an den Hüften und wirbelte sie durchs Zimmer.

„Lass das mir wird schlecht." Kreischte sie lachend und hielt sich an Elladan fest.

„Obwohl du noch nichts gegessen hast?" trotzdem setzte er sie wieder auf dem Boden ab.

„Ich kann das, ich bin ein Mensch, und glaub mir du willst nicht wissen wie das aussieht." Sie torkelte zur Tür „Bor, ist mir schwindelig!"

Schnell hackte Elladan sich bei ihr ein.

„Nicht das du wieder die Tür verfehlst."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin noch nie gegen eine Wand oder eine geschlossene Tür gelaufen."

„Aber einen Baum und der ist bedeutend schwieriger zu treffen."

„Nicht wenn sich der Baum in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ein armes, hilfloses Azrael zu ärgern."

„Aber wir sind hier in Lorien, nicht im Fangorn."

„Pha, Ihr Elben glaubt doch alle, das alles lebendig sei, dann kann es auch so böse Bäume geben."

„Stimm, aber nicht hier."

„Doch!"

„Nein! Warum meinst du gibt es hier keine Orks oder Spinnen?"

Schon der Gedanke daran lies Azrael sich schütteln.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht da dran. Ich dachte ich sterbe!"

„Naja, auf jeden Fall kannst du dich bei Galadriel bedanken."

„Wieso?"

„Weil sie den Wald vor allem Bösen schützt, also auch vor Spinnen."

„Hör auf, wenn ich nur das Wort Spinne höre, sterbe ich!"

„Wieso sagst du es dann immer?"

„Um dich daran zu hindern jemals über diese Dinger zu sprechen."

„Ach so."

„Ich würde lieber Legolas heiraten, als noch mal in diesen Wald zu gehen."

Elladan zog mal wieder gekonnt die Augenbraue hoch.

„Aber Legolas zu heiraten würde zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass du wieder dahin müsstest."

„Stimmt, dann würde ich lieber deinen Vater heiraten als jemals wieder in die Nähe von diesem verfluchten Wald zu gehen." Amüsiert sah sie zu Elladan.

„Meinen Vater…"

„Ja."

„Gut, dass du das nie machen würdest."

„Stimmt." Seufzte sie „Erstens, würde ich deinen Vater nie heiraten, wobei ich mich immer frage wie jemand wie ER jemanden wie DICH als Sohn bekommen konnte und zweitens würde ich nie heiraten."

Gerade als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte betraten sie den Speisesaal und Azrael stürzte sofort zu einem der großen Tische auf denen das Essen stand, Elladan folgte gemächlich.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wasch nischt?" fragte sie mit vollem Mund.

„Heiraten."

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn der Richtige fragt" sie zwinkerte ihm zu "Aber meistens endet das in einem Schlamassel wie mit diesem Kerl aus Gondor."

„Das kann man aber nicht als Vergleich nehmen..."

„Kann man. Glaub mir, ich war schon öfters verlobt als du denkst." Kicherte sie.

„Wie oft bitte?"

„Drei oder vier Mal."

„Was? Mit deinen 17 Jahren? Mit wem denn alles?"

„Hm, als erstes war da dieser komische Kerl aus Rohan, der ging mir tierisch auf die Nerven. Mein Vormund hat mich mit dem damals verlobt. Danach bin ich von zu Hause abgehauen. Beim zweiten Mal musste ich es tun. Das war kurz nach meiner Flucht und ich hatte keine Wahl, sonst hätten sie mich aus dem Dorf verbannt."

Elladan war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Das zählt nicht."

„Wenn du das sagst." Sagte sie und aß weiter, der Elb sah ihr nur dabei zu.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Nein, iss du nur."

Misstrauisch beäugte Azrael ihn.

„Warum willst du nichts?"

„Weil ich schon heute morgen was gegessen hab."

„Meine Güte, wie früh steht ihr Elben auf?"

„Unterschiedlich... die meisten aber mit Sonnenaufgang."

„Ich rate dir: Wenn du mich jemals vor Mittag weckst, dann gnade dir Eru!" drohte sie ihm, doch mehr als ein Lachen von Seiten des Elbs brachte ihr das nicht.

„Keine Sorge, du vergisst wie leise wir sein können."

„Ja das weiß ich." Dann beugte sie sich jedoch zu Elladan rüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du die starren uns alle an."

„Die sind einfach verzaubert von dir."

„Schon klar…" grummelte sie bevor sie sich dann den anderen Elben zuwandte.

„Gibt es was Besonderes?"

Elladan jedoch bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein.

„Denk dran, dass du nur auf Bewährung bist."

„Ach, die werden mich doch schon nicht rausschmeißen. Komm, wir geben den jetzt was zu starren."

Sie packte Elladan am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich über den Tisch rüber. „oder hast du was dagegen?"

„Keine Halben Sachen bitte." Er grinste schelmisch.

„Ich doch nicht!"

Damit küsste sie ihn hemmungslos. Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den Saal, davon neugierig geworden betrat auch Galawen den Saal, und ließ vor Schreck den Teller fallen. Davon aufgeschreckt löste Azrael sich und biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe.

Galawen starre sie nur an.

„Azrael... du... du…"

Diese starre zurück.

„Ich… ich… WAS?"

„Du trägst weiß..."

Azrael sah an sich runter und funkelte dann jedoch Elladan an.

„Das ist nur deine Schuld!"

Dieser guckte nur unschuldig. Galawen brauchte noch etwas bis sie das ganze verarbeitet hatte, fing dann jedoch an zu lachen.

„Du trägst tatsächlich etwas Weißes!" sie stürzte auf die zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.

Perplex erwiderte Azrael die Umarmung, riss sich dann jedoch los.

„Ich muss hier weg!" fluchtartig verließ sie den Raum.

Verwirrt schaute Gala zu Elladan dann rannten beide ihr hinterher.

„Azrael, warte!"

Diese jedoch versteckte sich hinter einer Säule.

Die beiden Elben hatten sie aus den Augen verloren, außerdem konnte Galawen ihr verhalten nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen.

„Wohin ist sie denn jetzt?"

Elladan konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, doch was beide nicht wussten: Azrael beobachtete sie.

„Wie ist das Gespräch eigentlich gelaufen?" versuchte Galawen Elladan auszufragen.

„Gut… Mensch wo ist die denn hin?" unkonzentriert sah er sich um, Azrael drückte sich unwillkürlich weiter in den Schatten und lauschte gespannt.

„Ich wollt mich nochmal bedanken, dass du so ehrlich warst und mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Auch was Sachen betrifft die du besser nie weiter erzählt hättest! Ja, ich hab an dem Abend einen Fehler begangen, viele Fehler um genau zu sein, aber... ich bin auch nur ein Mann und hatte das Gefühl sie nie erreichen zu können, verstehst du das?"

Azrael klappte der Mund runter.

„Natürlich, aber denk dran, du hättest fast wie sie reagiert, daraus darfst du ihr keinen Vorwurf machen."

Er nickte.

„Ach ja, hier" er zog einen Ring aus der Tasche „Der lag bei dir im Zimmer rum. Verlier das gute Stück nicht scheint kostbar zu sein."

„Danke" sie nahm den Ring an „Er wird seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer wieder gegeben..." /der in Gondor wohnt/ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Woher hast du den Ring?" Azrael trat hinter der Säule hervor und schaute die beiden mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Erschrocken führ Elladan herum.

„Azrael, er lag in Galawens Zimmer, ich dachte es wäre ihrer..."

Mit zwei Schritten war das Mädchen bei Galawen und entriss ihr den Ring.

„Der gehört MIR!"

Entschuldigend hob Elladan die Hände.

„Wusste ich nicht, warum bist du weg gelaufen?"

„Weil ich diese Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte." Sie betrachtete den Ring eingehend. Die beiden Elben tauschten verständnislose Blicke.

Böse funkelte Azrael sie an.

„Was?"

„Azrael, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Gala vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, warum sollte es nicht?"

„Du wirkst so aufgebracht..."

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich weiter.

„Ach, tu ich das?" erwiderte sie eisig und steckt den Ring an den Finger.

Gala wich erschrocken zurück.

„Du, machst mir Angst..."

„Azrael, komm wieder zu dir, das bist nicht du!"

„Wer sollte ich den sonst sein, Sauron?" sie lachte laut „Macht euch nicht lächerlich!"

„Nein, der bist du wahrlich nicht aber in den letzten paar Minuten hast du dich verändert, ich erkenn dich kaum noch wieder."

Sie lachte böse.

„Wenn du das sagst, wird das wohl stimmen. Und wenn ihr sonst keine Probleme habt, würde ich jetzt gerne in mein Zimmer gehen."

Sie lief los.

„Doch ich hab noch ein Problem, und zwar, dass du nicht unsere Azrael BIST!

Ich weiß nicht was dich so verändert hat, am Kleid kann es ja schlecht liegen, vielleicht hast du was Falsches gegessen! Aber ich lass dich nicht vorher hier weg, bevor du nicht gesagt hast, was mit dir los ist!" Elladan stellte sich ihr entschlossen in den Weg.

„Geh mir aus dem weg, oder muss ich mich etwas wiederholen?

Ich will keinen Streit mir dir, ELB, aber ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer. DU kannst mich nicht aufhalten." Zischte sie gefährlich leise und verengte die Augen.

Galawen stürzte sich von hinten auf sie und versuchte an den Ring zu kommen.

„Es ist der Ring! Er muss es ein!"

Das Mädchen schüttelte sie überraschend schnell ab.

„Ich glaube, ihr spinnt ein bisschen!" ohne sich noch um etwas oder jemanden zu kümmern lief sie weg.

Galawen rappelte sich langsam auf und hockte nun auf dem Boden.

„Was ist nur los mit uns allen? Das hatte ich gar nicht vor gehabt..."

Elladan stand unschlüssig in der Gegend rum einerseits wollte er Azrael folgen doch andererseits wollte er Galawen nicht allein lassen. Dann jedoch zog er sie hock. „Komm wir sollten erstmal wieder rein gehen."

------

An ihrem Zimmer angekommen stürzte sie durch die Tür und warf sich keuchend aufs Bett, versuchte erstmal zu Atem zu kommen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

„ELLADAN!" schrei sie quer durch Lorien

------

Elladan horchte auf.

„Warte hier!" schnell eilte er zu Azraels Zimmer als er dort ankam fand er sie, verstört auf dem Bett liegend, vor.

„Was ist los?"

„Was war da grad los?" schluchzte sie.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen." Er setzte sich neben sie, doch sie rutschte auf Abstand.

„Geh weg, wer weiß was ich wieder anstelle." Ihre Augen wurden feucht.

„Aber Azrael, ganz ruhig..." er versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen doch sie rutschte noch weiter weg.

„Lass mich… sag mir lieber was ich da grad gemacht habe."

„Du hast dir diesen Ring geschnappt und dich ganz seltsam verhalten... richtig besessen und naja… Galas Aktion war nicht gewollt, wie sie sagt. Wie hast du das ganze erlebt?"

„Besessen? Das ist doch nur dieser blöde Ring von dem Gondorianer.

Ich weiß nur, dass ihr auf einmal auf mich losgehen wolltet."

„Nein, wir wollten nie auf dich losgehen, du warst so seltsam, richtig böse.

deine Augen haben fast gebrannt."

„Du hast mir richtig Angst gemacht..." Galawen stand plötzlich im Türrahmen.

Azrael schaute auf.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Nein, mir tut es leid, ich wollte nicht auf dich losgehen..."

Unwillkürlich schaute Azrael wieder auf den Ring an ihrer Hand, ihr Blick wurde starr, sie blinzelte nicht mal.

„Nicht schon wieder, Azrael!"

Erschrocken schaute sie auf.

„Was?"

„Bitte las das ganze nicht wieder von vorn beginnen!"

Zögernd streckte sie Elladan die Hand hin.

„Nimm ihm weg." Doch als er seine Hand nach der ihren ausstreckte schreckte sie zurück. „oder doch nicht, der ist bestimmt nicht Schuld."

Bestimmt packte Elladan ihre Hand und zog den Ring ab.

„Das können wir nur prüfen wenn du ihn abnimmst."

Augenblicklich stürzte das Mädchen sich auf den Elb.

„Gib ihn zurück!" dann jedoch schreckte sie zurück.

„Fuindi..."

„Lass das! Ich mache nur ärger." Sie sprang auf und nahm gebührend Abstand.

„Nein, du nicht, nur der hier." Er hielt den Ring in der Hand, starrte gerade zu drauf, mit einem gierigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Gala, hilf mir." Zusammen warfen sie sich auf Elladan, während Galawen dafür sorgte, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte, nahm Azrael das Kleinod an sich.

„Wirf ihn weg!"

„Aber… aber…" sie rannte mit dem Ring aus dem Palast und warf den Ring in einen kleinen See. Elladan war ihr gefolgt und trat nun hinter sie.

„Es ist das Beste so."

Leise rannen die Tränen über ihre Wange.

„Das ist nur meine Schuld."

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein, war es nicht. Der Typ der ihn dir gab ist Schuld."

„Ich mache nur Ärger." Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und Elladan zog sie an sich.

„Nein... Fuindi, das stimmt nicht."

„Doch und das weißt du." Sie klammerte sich an ihn, wie eine Ertrinkende die Halt suchte. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so, das weißt du. Komm lass uns zurückgehen."

„Okay…" Arm in Arm gingen sie in Richtung Caras Galadhon zurück.


	9. Peinlich, peinlich

Kapitel 9

Legolas saß draußen am See und dachte nach, ein knackender Ast ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Als er erkannte wer gerade den Garten betreten hatte sprang er auf und lief auf sie zu.

„Melamin."

„Oh, alae Legolas."

Sie lächelte fahrig, dieser nahm sie liebevoll in seine Arme.

„Du siehst zerstreut aus. Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

„Ja, so kann man es nennen und wieder ist ein Ring schuld."

Erschocken blickte er sie an.

„Bitte was?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Der Ring den Azrael von einem aus Gondor bekommen hat, hat sie irgendwie verändert, es war schrecklich!"

Legolas nahm sie fest in die Arme.

„Ist ja typisch Azrael. Habt ihr es Lady Galadriel erzählt?"

„Nein..."

„Das müsst ihr aber. Wo ist der Ring jetzt?"

„Dort." Sie zeigte auf den See.

„Wer ist denn bitte auf die Idee gekommen?"

„Azrael. Sie meinte dort könnte er niemand schaden."

„Hoffentlich behält sie Recht. Lass uns, uns hinsetzten."

Ohne auf ihre Einwilligung zu warten zog er sie mit sich runter.

„Wo warst du heute eigentlich? Ich hab dich beim Frühstück ermisst."

Die Spitzen seiner Ohren wurden rosa.

„Ich hatte etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Und was?"

Legolas lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren."

„Och komm, sag schon!" jetzt war sie erst richtig neugierig.

Legolas küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Vertrau mir."

„Hm, na gut... ausnahmsweise."

Lächelnd zog er sie in seine Arme und bettete sein Kinn auf ihren Haaren um besser den See betrachten zu können.

„Willst du eigentlich für immer hier in Lorien bleiben?"

Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

„Wieso fragst du das?"

„Bin nur neugierig."

Er lächelte zu ihr runter.

„Eigentlich bin ich ja im Moment nur zu Besuch hier, du weißt doch, dass ich eigentlich in Bruchtal wohn."

„Wann willst du denn dahin zurück?"

„Gute Frage, mal sehen, aller spätestens wenn die Zwillinge oder Azrael wieder abreisen. Aber du musst doch irgendwelche Hintergedanken bei dieser Fragerei haben!" sie schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Du willst wirklich mit denen reisen?"

„Besser als alleine."

„Ich könnte dich begleiten, ganz unverbindlich natürlich."

„Das würdest du tun?" ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Aber natürlich. Kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen, vor allen Dingen nicht mit den Zwillingen."

„Aber was wird dein Vater dazu sagen?"

Unwillkürlich versteifte Legolas sich.

„Hm…"

„Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich an Dinge erinnert hab, an die du nicht denken wolltest."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Er nahm ihre Hand „Ich habe aus gutem Grund etwas Urlaub vom Düsterwald genommen."

„Wenn du darüber reden willst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Ich weiß, aber lass uns nicht jetzt darüber reden. Ich will einfach nur die Zeit mit dir zusammen genießen."

„Wie du willst." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Erzähl mir etwas Niniel."

„Niniel?"

„Mein Blumenmädchen, du bist immer so fröhlich und allein der Gedanke an dich bringt mich dazu, alles um mich herum zu vergessen."

„Hieß eine deiner Früheren nicht so?"

„Pha, eine meiner anderen. Du bist die Einzige!" er kniff sie in die Seite, brachte sie so zum quietschen.

„Ja, gut, ich glaub es dir!" sie wand sich in seinen Armen.

Der Elb lachte jedoch nur und kitzelte sie weiter.

„Bist du jetzt brav?"

„Kommt ganz darauf an was du darunter verstehst." Sie versuchte seine Hände anzuwehren, was ihr jedoch misslang.

„Was ich darunter verstehe?" er grinste frech „willst du das herausfinden?"

„Immer doch!" sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Auf eigene Gefahr." Er warf Gala auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie.

„Angst?"

„Das würdest du dich nicht trauen! Nicht hier draußen vor aller Augen." Versuchte sie seine Überlegenheit im Keim zu ersticken.

„Was interessieren mich denn die anderen?" dann beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr runter „oder ist es dir peinlich?"

Sie erschauerte, sah sich nach eventuellen Zuschauern um, die jedoch fehlten und musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

„W-wie kommst du darauf? Aber wie würde das denn aussehen? Der Prinz Düsterwalds..."

„Dann ist es ja gut." Er begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf.

„A-aber was ist wenn Galadriel Wind davon bekommt?" warf sie schnell ein, irgendwie wurde sie langsam panisch.

„Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt." Er lachte leise und küsste ihren Hals.

„Verrückter Elb..." mehr konnte sie nicht mehr hervorbringen.

Lachend schaute er ihr in die Augen.

„Stört dich das etwa?"

Gala schüttelte nur den Kopf, versuchte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch nicht übermächtig werden zu lassen, verlor jedoch den Kampf als er sich runterbeugte und sie vorsichtig küsste. Von der Erwiderung ihrerseits angespornt, wurde der Kuss immer intensiver und Legolas ließ sich auf die Elbe absinken.

Ein Kribbeln erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper als er vorsichtig die Bänder an ihrem Kleid öffnete.

„ERWISCHT!"

Gala schreckte fürchterlich zusammen und würde im nächsten Moment am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

„Haldir…"

Wütend rollte sich Legolas von der Elbe, die schnell ihr Kleid zu Recht zupfte.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören, gnädigstes Fräulein." Er verneigte sich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen „aber Lady Galadriel verlangt nach Euch, Prinz Legolas."

Galawens Gesicht war tief rot angelaufen, und sie brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus. Legolas grummelte etwas Unverständliches und sah Gala entschuldigend an.

Endlich hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Geh nur. Und Haldir, bitte kein Wort darüber zu meiner Tante." Sie sah ihn flehend an.

„Denk ja nicht im Traum dran!" drohte Legolas Haldir noch bevor er sich umwandte und Richtung Palast verschwand.

------

Elladan hatte sich gerade von Azrael verabschiedet und lief nun durch die Korridore. Sie war noch sehr durcheinander gewesen und er hatte all seine Künste einsetzen müssen um sie zu beruhigen.

Gerade als er um eine Ecke bog lief er fast in Legolas rein, der aus der Richtung von Galadriels Gemächern kam.

„Mae Govannen, schön das man dich auch noch mal trifft."

„Mae Govannen, Elladan."

„Was hast du solange getrieben seit du hier bist?"

Der Prinz Düsterwalds grinste.

„Hatte ein bisschen zu tun, und du?"

„Ja, das Selbe, aber erzähl mit, Mellon nin, was treibt dich hier her?"

„Ich wollte Galawen sehen."

Ein kleines Lächeln erhellte seine Züge und ließ Elladan eine Augenbraue heben.

„Oho, da liegt also der Hase im Pfeffer!"

„Du solltest da aber ganz still sein."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte dieser unschuldig.

„Ich habe dich mit Azrael gesehen." Er grinste fies.

„Wann?"

„Kurz nachdem sie angekommen ist. Du trugst sie zu ihrem Zimmer, schätze ich. Galawen und ich wollten schon eingreifen."

Elladans Ohren wurden rot.

„Ja, dort ist sie auch wohlbehalten gelandet."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja, du kannst sie fragen wenn du willst. Für was für einen Unelb hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Legolas lachte. „Frag da lieber deine Azrael, sie kennt glaube ich mehr Schimpfwörter für dich, die passen würden."

„Und wenn schon, für dich kennt sie doppelt so viele!"

„Sie hat ein sehr ausgeprägtes Vokabular" seufzte er „lass uns hinsetzen."

„Gern." Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank.

„Das mit Azrael…"

„Frag, was du wissen willst?"

Der Prinz lachte wieder.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Sie einfach geküsst." Er grinste stolz.

„Und sie hat dir keine runter gehauen?"

„Ne, war wahrscheinlich zu geschockt."

„Und ich habe echt gedacht sie würde dich von ganzen Herzen hassen."

„Tja so kann man sich täuschen, auch wenn man ein Elb ist."

„Glaube mir das kenne ich…"

„Wie lange habe ich, denn mit Galawen gebraucht?"

„Gut stimmt auch wieder... aber Moment mal! Seit wann...?"

„Knapp 200 Jahre." Nuschelte Legolas

„Seit 200 Jahren seid ihr zusammen?"

„Nein!" Jetzt musste auch Legolas grinsen „Vor 200 Jahren haben wir uns das erste mal geküsst und seitdem ist das so ein hin und her."

„Gut, hatte schon Sorge, ich würde langsam blind werden. Und 200 Jahre sind doch gar nicht so schlecht, ich weiß doch wie unentschlossen du in solchen Sachen bist." Er grinste fies.

„Das sagt der Richtige!"

„Komm ich kenn Azrael noch nicht mal 20 Jahre."

„Sie ist ja auch noch sehr jung. Wer weiß, was sie in 100 Jahren macht, ob sie dann noch immer so lebhaft ist wie jetzt?"

„Ja, das stimmt... naja entweder sie ist dann noch so lebhaft wie jetzt oder sehr viel ruhiger."

„Das würde dir sicher gefallen, ich wette die macht dir jetzt schon viel Ärger,

hab die Sache mit diesem Ring gehört."

„Daran ist sie ja nicht schuld, sonder dieser Hänfling, der ihr das verdammte Ding geschenkt hat." Seine Stimme wurde leicht gereizt.

„Was für ein Hänfling? Galawen hat mir nicht gesagt von wem der Ring ist."

„Von einem kleinen Menschen, der denkt sich mit MEINER Azrael verloben zu müssen!"

„War sie zu dem Zeitpunkt denn schon DEINE Azrael."

„Nein..." grummelte Elladan. „aber 1 Woche später!"

„Sie hätte sich ja auch für diesen Kerl entscheiden können." Sagte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Elladan schüttelte es.

„Für so einen... Menschen!"

„Bedenke, sie ist auch einer. Sie hätte ja denken können, dass es besser passt als mit einem Elben."

„Das ist es ja, sie machte mit den Vorwurf ich wäre zu elbisch!"

„Aber daran kannst du nichts ändern." Lachte Legolas laut.

„Stimmt, aber sie meint Elben wären viel schöner, und könnten alles besser als sie."

„Dann zeig ihr doch, wie gut es ist einen Elb als Freund zu haben."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn wir doch alles so viel besser können als Menschen, dann rette sie doch aus einer gefährlichen Situation." Er grinste unschuldig.

„Wie soll ich das bitte machen? Woher soll ich denn wissen ob mal eine solche Situation eintritt!"

„Sorg dafür, dass es so kommt."

„Als wenn hier in Lorien man zum nächsten Ork laufen könnte so nach dem Moto ‚Hey du, erschreck mal meine Perle aber tu ihr nichts.'" So richtig begeistern konnte er sich nicht für die Idee.

„Wer hat denn bitte früher jeden Tag mit seinem Bruder einen Streich gespielt? Du kommst aus der Übung!"

Das saß.

„Ach und du hast natürlich schon eine Idee?"

„Frag Haldir, er ist doch immer gerne dabei wenn es darum geht Azrael eins Auszuwischen."

„Du bist ein Genie! Aber du musst mir auch einen Gefallen tun."

„Was denn?" fragte Legolas misstrauisch

„Du musst dafür sorgen, dass Galawen nicht dazwischen funkt, oder denkst du, dass das es echter wirken würde wenn sie dabei ist? Wobei, genau, dann kannst du sie gleich mit beeindrucken."

„Ich brauch sie nicht beeindrucken."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Sie hat sich in letzter Zeit auffällig oft nach Elrohir erkundigt."

Legolas schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Das sagst du nur um mich zu ärgern."

„Nein, es ist wirklich so, frag Elrohir wenn du es nicht glaubst."

„Elrohir kann man ja zu Zeit nichts glauben."

„Naja, auf jeden Fall war es ziemlich auffällig, aber wenn du meinst, dass es nicht nötig wäre..."

„Ich bin halt toll!" er lachte selbstsicher.

„Ja, aber ob einfach nur toll reicht?" sagte er ernst „Frauen wollen doch auch jemanden der stark und mutig ist, und sie beschützt."

„Weiber, wer braucht die schon!"

„Hm, du vielleicht?"

Legolas seufzte.

„Sehr sogar."

„Na also, heißt das du bist dabei?"

Er hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Einverstanden!" durch das Einschlagen wurde die Sache besiegelt.

„Dann müssen wir nur noch Haldir von der Sache überzeugen."

„Das wird leicht. Er ist immer dabei, wenn es darum geht Azrael einen auszuwischen."

„Stimm die beiden sind wie Hund und Katz."

Allein bei dem Gedanken an den letzten Streit der beiden musste er immer noch lachen.

„Schlimmer als wir beide zusammen gegen sie."

„Pass auf was du sagst, denk dran sie gehört ab jetzt zu mir!"

„Oh, ich zittere jetzt schon vor Angst."

„Will ich dir auch geraten haben." Beide lachten gleichzeitig los.

„Aber eins sage ich dir mein Lieber: Egal wie schlecht ich sonst mit ihr klarkomme. Brich ihr das Herz und ich breche dir etwas ganz anderes." Drohte Legolas gespielt.

„Oh, da gibt es ja doch so etwas wie positive Gefühle zwischen euch beiden."

„Aber nur ganz wenige. Sag es ihr aber nicht. Aber ehrlich, wir kennen uns schon sehr lange und ich weiß sehr gut wie sprunghaft du sein kannst, es würde außerdem auch Galawen treffen."

„Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren und erfahren wird sie davon auch nichts!" kicherte der Prinz Bruchtals.

„Dann ist es ja gut. Ich habe eine ernsthafte Frage an dich."

„Schieß los."

„Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich." Die ungewöhnlich ernste Haltung überraschte Elladan.

„Und welche?"

„Ich habe etwas Größeres vor." Er wurde rot „ich will Galawen einen Antrag machen."

Elladan bekam große Augen.

„Wow, nicht schlecht und was soll ich dabei tun?"

„Du sollst nichts dabei tun. Nur vielleicht mein Trauzeuge sein."

„Na was für eine Fragen! Natürlich! Nur du weißt, was das bedeuten könnte?"

„Nein weiß ich nicht." Legolas sah ihn fragend an.

„Ganz einfach, das Azrael dann auch auf solch einen Gedanken kommen könnte." Er grinste schief.

„Du meinst, dass ihr beiden?" er lachte „Heiraten, AZRAEL?" jetzt konnte er sich kaum noch halten vor lachen.

„Man wird sehen wie es sich entwickelt, wobei es allein die Sache schon wert wäre, um das Gesicht meines werten Herr Papa zu sehen."

„Dem würde das wohl eher nicht gefallen."

Elladan lachte auf.

„Gefallen? Er würde wahrscheinlich einen Anfall kriegen und vom höchsten Turm springen. Doch sag was wird DEIN Vater zu diesen Plänen sagen?"

„Der wird erfreut sein. Er sah schon vor 50 Jahren Galawen als zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Was wird dein Vater bloß mit Azrael anstellen, er wird sie umbringen!" wechselte er schnell wieder die Spur.

„Naja wie man es sieht, er meinte ja letztes Jahr noch eine Frau würde mir gut tun und dafür sorgen das Ruhe in Bruchtal einkehren wird."

„Ich bezweifele, dass er damit Azrael meinte, denn sie wird sicher KEINE Ruhe nach Bruchtal bringen."

„Tja, er hat aber auch nicht gesagt, dass sie es nicht sein darf."

„Du wirst dir damit ne Menge Ärger machen, und das weiß auch sie.

Pass bloß auf, dass sie nach der ersten Konfrontation mit deinem Vater nicht wegläuft, wie sie es wohl gerne tut."

„Ich hab ja die Hoffnung, dass sich das ändern wird."

„Und wie willst du das schaffen?"

„Ich gar nicht, aber Gala hat ihr erzählt was daraus geworden ist als sie immer weggelaufen ist."

Legolas Ohrspitzen bekamen eine gesunde Farbe.

„50 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Meinst du das schreckt sie ab?"

„Ziemlich sicher, schließlich ist noch unklar wie viel Zeit sie haben wird."

„Aber ich dachte sie sei unsterblich."

„Vielleicht. Ganz sicher ist es nicht."

Legolas legte seine Hand auf Elladans Schulter.

„Und was ist mit dir? Hast du dein Herz gänzlich an sie verloren?"

„Wenn Eru es so will, werd ich ihr in Mandos Hallen folgen." Erwiderte dieser entschlossen.

Der Prinz Düsterwalds seufzte.

„Und wieder ein Grund für den Elrond sie hassen wird."

„Er wird es akzeptieren müssen, zu ändern ist es nicht mehr und außerdem mit Aragorn steht er auch nicht auf dem Kriegsfuß."

„Aber Azrael ist eindeutig nicht Aragorn und vergleichen kann man beide auch nicht. Und bedenke, was Aragorn alles ertragen musste, den ganzen Ringkrieg lang, um endlich den Zuspruch Elronds zu bekommen."

„Gut, aber der Ringkrieg ist vorbei, will er extra einen neuen anzetteln? Wohl kaum."

„Das schafft Azrael schon. Denke an den Ring da hinten im See."

„Aha, du weißt also auch schon bescheid. Aber wenn du gedenkst Azrael die Schuld zuzuschieben, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen!"

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann das alles? Das war doch eigentlich nur ein Beweis für ihre menschliche Einfältigkeit."

„Nein, der Ring war von ihrem Verlobten." Das letzte Wort spuckte er geradezu aus.

„Aber SIE hat sich von diesem Ring beeinflussen lassen."

„Fehler! Nicht nur sie, genauso waren Galawen und ich betroffen. Schieb das jetzt nicht nur alles auf die Menschen."

„Ich schiebe es nicht auf die Menschen, aber du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass sie ein Mensch ist und sich auch so verhält. Sie ist unverschämt, laut frech und weiß nie, wann sie mal die klappe zu halten hat."

„Ach, und manche Elben sind etwa nicht so? Denk mal an Lalaith, die werte Schwester deiner Ex."

Sauer sprang Legolas auf.

„Lass sie daraus. Azrael hat sich das alles selber zu zuschreiben, du kannst sie nicht mit einer Elbe vergleichen. Sie provoziert alles und jeden!"

„Niemand sagt, dass sie nichts dafür kann, aber das ist nur die eine Seite, die andere haben du und die Meisten anderen nie zu Gesicht bekommen."

Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise, was Legolas jedoch nicht im geringsten störte.

„Dann wäre es vielleicht besser sie würde diese Seiten öfters zeigen. Sonst wird sie nicht nur aus Lorien und dem Düsterwald verbannt."

„Seid wann bitte aus Düsterwald?"

Der Blonde schaute überheblich.

„Wenn sie nicht mal langsam auf die Idee kommt mir gegenüber Respekt zu zeigen, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern. Und da Galawen mit mir in den Düsterwald kommt, hat deine Kleine dann wohl ein Problem."

Langsam aber sich platzte Elladan der Kragen.

„Meine KLEINE? Du magst vielleicht der Prinz von Düsterwald sein, aber deshalb solltest du noch lange nicht auf andere herabschauen!

Außerdem wird Gala dann noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben oder willst du sie in einem Kämmerlein einsperren und nur rauslassen um deinen Spaß zu haben?"

Wütend schaute Legolas Elladan an.

„Ich schaue nicht auf andere herab! Aber DEINE KLEINE sollte wirklich Manieren Prinzen gegenüber lernen. Und lass Galawen daraus!"

„Du hast sie selbst rein gebracht!"

Sein Gegenüber atmete tief durch.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht wütend werden und solche Sachen sagen."

„Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste so. Man sieht sich."

„Aber vergiss nicht was wir vorhaben." Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge.

„Wie könnte ich? Willst du das vor oder nach dem Antrag machen?"

„Davor, dann kann sie nur noch ja sagen." Beide lachten.

„Stimmt. Ich red dann mit Haldir, wäre dir morgen recht?"

„Ja wir sollten das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Aber lass Haldir nicht zu sehr auf Azrael los, könnte sonst böse enden."

„Keine Angst, sonst kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!"

„Das glaub ich, du hast ja schon einen guten Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt."

„Irgendwer muss den Job ja mal übernehmen."

Lachend verabschiedeten sich beide und gingen ihrer Wege. Elladan suchte Haldir auf um ihn zu überreden und Legolas musste noch einiges vorbereiten für sein geplantes Vorhaben, schließlich sollte alles perfekt sein.


	10. Böse Überraschung

Kapitel 10

Am nächsten Tag platzte Galawen aufgeregt in Azraels Zimmer rein.

„Azrael, komm schnell mit."

Erschrocken sprang diese vom Bett auf

„Was ist los?"

„Elladan und Legolas erwarten uns unten, es war von einer Überraschung die Rede."

„Weißt du wie sehr du mich erschreckt hast?" schmollte sie „Ich hätte sterben können."

Sie schmiss eines der Kissen nach Galawen, doch diese fing es kichernd ab und warf es zurück.

„Was bist du auch so schreckhaft?"

„Ich bin nicht schreckhaft!" sie warf das Kissen wieder aufs Bett.

„Ich bin menschlich, pah."

Sie lief gespielt hochnäsig an Gala vorbei.

„Ach komm, das hat damit nichts zu tun." Sie lief hinter ihr her. Azrael drehte sich im Laufen um und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Ich weiß."

„Ähm, ich würde mich wieder umdrehen um weiter zu laufen."

„Wieso? Ich kann auch so gut laufen."

Doch wie der Zufall es so wollte, tauchte plötzlich vor bzw. hinter ihr eine Säule auf die sie zielsicher traf.

„AUA!"

„Ich habs dir gesagt." Kicherte Gala.

„Wehe du sagst auch nur ein Wort, zu niemandem!"

„Lass uns weitergehen. Ich lieeebe Überraschungen!"

Übermütig hakte sich Galawen bei Azrael ein und zog sie mit sich.

„Wer denn nicht?

„Vor allem wenn sie von zwei so schnuckeligen Elben sind."

„Wem sagst du das?" verträumt schaute die Elbe in die Gegend.

Azrael rüttelte an ihrem Arm.

„Hey verschwinde nicht im Traumland, du bist ja gleich schon bei deinem Schatz."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht."

In diesem Moment kamen sie an und Azrael schaute sich aufgeregt um.

„Und wo ist die Überraschung?"

Elladan lachte.

„Na, nicht so ungeduldig."

Azrael grinste ihn frech an

„Was willst du denn hier? Ich will meine Überraschung."

„Na dafür musst du aber schon mitkommen."

„Wenn es sein muss. Komm Gala Schatz, auf zur Überraschung!"

„Ja." Doch dann stockte die Elbe „Wo gehts eigentlich hin?"

„Genau?" beiden schauten fragend die Jungs an.

„Lasst euch einfach überraschen." Legolas führte sie nach draußen wo drei Pferde auf sie warteten.

Als Azrael die Pferde sah fing sie an zu kreischen.

„NIEMALS! Ich setze mich auf kein Pferd."

„Deswegen kommst du auch mit auf meines."

„Aber... aber... Es ist immer noch ein Pferd!" ängstlich klammerte sie sich an Elladans Arm „können wir nicht laufen?"

„Nein, Kleines, würde zu lange dauern."

Nervös schaute sie zum Pferd.

„Aber nur weil du mich so lieb darum bittest. Auf in den Kampf."

Mit geschlossenen Augen ging sie auf das Pferd zu und wurde von Elladan auf seinen Rücken gehoben, danach schwang er sich hinter sie.

„Und wo soll ich mich festhalten?"

„Zu Not an der Mähne." Er legte ein Arm um ihre Hüfte, so dass sie nicht runterfallen konnte.

„So gefällt es mir." Kicherte das Mädchen.

„Na dann los." Gab Legolas das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und alle ritten los.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten drehte Elladan sich im Sattel um.

„Legolas, wir haben noch was vergessen, wir müssen nochmal zurück!" dann wand er sich an die Mädels „Ihr reitet schon mal vor, wir treffen uns am Waldrand."

„REITEN? ALLEINE?" Azrael wurde allein bei dem Gedanken hysterisch.

„Du kannst ja mit zu mir kommen." Schlug Galawen vor.

„Darauf bestehe ich auch!" schnell wurde sie von Elladan auf Galas Pferd verfrachtet.

„Gut wir sehen uns dann später, passt auf euch auf." Gab Legolas zum Abschied ihnen noch auf den Weg, doch Azrael schaute hochnäsig.

„Pha, als wenn uns was passieren würde."

Kopfschüttelt ritten die beiden Elben davon.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, geliebte Galawen?"

„Zum Waldrand reiten, würde ich mal sagen. Bin mal gespannt was die beiden geplant haben."

„Ich auch, auf und davon, damit ich schnell von diesem Vieh runterkomme."

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht.

„Hey, von den beiden scheint ja noch keine Spur zu sein, wollen wir etwas über die Eben galoppieren?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir das wollen? Lass uns lieber einen See suchen, hätte jetzt Lust zum Baden, ich stinke sooo nach Pferd."

„Komm, nur ein bisschen, dahinten hinter den Felsen ist auch ein kleiner Fluss, dann können wir beides verbinden." Versuchte Galawen die Freundin zu überreden."

„Von mir aus, dann gib mal Gas."

„Noro lim!" wie ihm geheißen galoppierte das Pferd los, sie wurden schneller und schneller, der Wind wehte beiden durchs Haar und man hatte das Gefühl sie würden über die Ebene fliegen, übermütig breitete Galawen die Arme aus und jauchste aus vollem Herzen.

Azrael dagegen klammerte sich ängstlich an die Elbe und betete leise vor sich hin.

„Ich werde auch immer brav und artig sein, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass ich das überlebe."

„Hab keine Angst, genieß einfach das ganze."

Langsam entspannte das Mädchen sich.

„Ok, ich genieße es, dauert es noch lange?" lachte sie befreit.

„Sind gleich da." Und wirklich waren die Felsen direkt vor ihnen. Doch als sie drum rum ritten fanden sie sich plötzlich in einer Gruppe Orks wieder. Erschrocken versuchte Galawen das Pferd zu wenden, doch dieses tänzelte ängstlich umher. Die Orks brüllten und fauchten wie wild, was es noch verrückter machte.

Panisch wiehernd stieg das Pferd und warf seine beiden Reiter ab, machte auf den Hinterhufen kehrt und verschwand in Richtung Wald.

„AAAAAH!" schrie Azrael als sie auf dem harten Boden aufschlug, Galawen konnte nur ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen von sich geben, alle Luft schien aus ihren Lungen gepresst zu werden. Doch schnell war Azrael wieder auf den Beinen.

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" dann wand sich sie an die Orks „Ich schätze nicht das man mit euch verhandeln kann, oder?"

Ein besonders großer und hässlicher Ork grinste sie fies an.

„Fesselt sie!" ein paar Orks stürzten sich auf die beiden, Azrael versuchte wegzulaufen wurde jedoch sogleich umzingelt und von dreien gleichzeitig festgehalten.

„Nehmt sie ich will nicht!"

„Vielen dank auch!" Gala wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen sie Biester, hatte jedoch gegen die übermacht keine Chance.

Schreiend schlug das Mädchen um sich.

„Ihr verdammten Viecher, ich hätte euch alle getötet wenn ich damals zu Sauron gegangen wäre. Könnt ihr nicht netter zu einer beinahe-Verbündeten sein?"

Der große Ork lachte dreckig.

„Du kleines Menschchen willst uns befehlen?"

„Galawen sag doch was, die tun mir verdammt noch mal weh!" schimpfte Azrael einfach weiter, die Elbe schaute verängstigt umher.

„Bitte lasst und gehe, für alle beteiligten wäre es das Beste."

„Oh, soll ich jetzt Angst kriegen? Ihr seid nicht gerade in der besten Lage uns zu drohen." Spottete der Anführer weiter.

Azrael bedachte das mit einem hysterischen Lachen.

„Als wenn die das interessiert!" sie trat einem Ork zwischen sie Beine „Ich bin die große, böse Azrael, du solltest Angst haben." Fuhr sie mit zitternder Stimme den Ork an, der sie jedoch um einiges an Größe überragte.

„Na wenn das so ist? Dann zeig mal wie böse du bist!" er verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, sodass das Mädchen zu Boden ging.

„Das tat weh, du vermaledeiter Ork!" schneller als man es ihr zugetraut hätte hatte sie sich vom Boden abgestoßen und dem Ork sein Schwert entwendet doch dieser lachte nur heiser.

„Stech schon zu! Dann wird es die Elbe bereuen."

Ein leises Wimmern entwand sich Galawens Kehle, sie war kalkweiß geworden, und leicht schwankte.

Azrael schielte zu ihr rüber.

„Schatzi selbst wenn ich dich opfern wollte, ich kann doch gar nicht mit dem Ding umgehen. Verdammt Elladan das ist nur DEINE SCHULD!" sie schmiss das Schwert weg „Toll jetzt habt Ihr gewonnen, aber das eins klar ist, wir werden nicht gefressen!"

„Ihr verdammtes Elbenpack dreht einem nur den Magen um!"

„Hey das will ich überhört haben, ich bin KEINE ELBE!"

Doch der Ork drehte sich einfach um und ging.

„Männer ihr könnt sie haben, aber lasst sie vorerst noch am leben."

„NEIN, das kannst du uns nicht antun du großer, böser Ork. Bist du zufälligerweise ein Uruk?" kreischte Azrael los.

„Was geht dich das an!"

„Na wenn du ein Uruk bist, dann... dann... muss ich dich heiraten." Am liebsten hätte sie den Kopf gegen eine Wand gehauen, sie hatte man wieder schneller gesprochen als gedacht.

Endlich hatte Galawen ihre Sprache wieder gefunden und sah Azrael geschockt an.

„Was machst du denn?" wisperte sie fast unhörbar.

Der Ork lache auf.

„Wieso wenn man fragen darf?" fragte er hämisch.

„Weil... weil... ich habe am Grabe, meines Vaters, geschworen, der übrigens von den blöden, gemeinen und böse Elben umgebracht wurde, dass ich, sobald ich einem Uruk treffe, ihn heirate und mit ihm die Elben bekämpfe." Verstrickte sie sich immer weiter in ihr Lügennetz und konnte einen hysterischen Lachanfall gerade noch unterdrücken. Der Ork hob sie am Kragen hock.

„Wenn das so ist, dann fang schon mal mit der an!" er deutete auf Gala, die entsetzt sie Augen schloss.

„Ähm... das kann ich nicht. Ich habe gesagt ich helfe, nicht ich töte."

„Nenn es ein Hochzeitsgeschenk." Er grinste böse, verzweifelt versuchte Azrael sich raus zureden.

„Ach ich halte nichts von solchen Bräuchen, aber hey, du bekommst... du bekommst meine Jungfräulichkeit?" sie verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer eigenen Zunge.

„Pah, als wenn das genügen würde!"

„HEY! Das bekommt nicht jeder." Sie zog eine Grimasse „was verlangst du denn noch, ich für meinen Teil möchte diese Elbe als meine persönliche Sklavin, unversehrt natürlich."

Er zog das Mädchen nahe zu sich, sodass ihr sein fauliger Mundgeruch entgegen schlug.

„Wage es ja nicht, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt haben, wenn ich wollte und deine Hochzeit kannst du dir sonst wohin schieben."

Zu seiner Zufriedenheit blitzt sie nackte Angst in ihren Augen auf.

„Ok, dann tötet lieber mich sofort."

„Wie du willst." Mit einem hämischen grinsen ergriff er ein Schwert, Azrael schloss Schicksalsergeben die Augen.

„Gala grüß mir die anderen."

„NEIN!" die Elbe stellte sich vor Azrael „D-das bringt doch nichts, was wollt ihr eigentlich von uns?" Gala bekam von hinten einen Schups zur Seite.

„Lass das, lieber sterbe ich als bei diesem URUK zu bleiben!"

„Ich versuch dir gerade die Haut zu retten!" rief Gala empört, flüsterte dann jedoch weiter „Wenn wir sie noch etwas hinhalten können finden und Legolas und Elladan vielleicht."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht und dann werden diese verdammten Orks uns nicht nur qualvoll umbringen!" schrie sie hysterisch.

„Es wird alles gut werden, wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, versteh das doch!"

Verzweifelt ließ sich Azrael zu Boden sinken.

„Mach doch was du willst..." dann sah sie zu ein paar gaffenden Orks „Guck nicht so blöd!"

Galawen sah kurz zu Azrael runter, schaute dann jedoch dem Uruk direkt ins Gesicht.

„Also was wollt Ihr von uns?"

„Nichts, Süße, aber ihr wart zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort."

„Toll, das bringt uns jetzt aber viel." Warf Azrael sarkastisch ein.

„Dann lasst uns gehen, und die Sache vergessen."

„Schon klar Galachen, die lassen uns auch hier einfach so sitzen."

„Aber gerne doch," Flötete der Ork „damit ihr gleich zum nächsten Elb rennt und ihn uns auf den Hals hetzt!" Brüllte er gereizt.

Azrael hob die Hand

„Also dann könnt ihr mich ja gehen lassen, weil ich das definitiv NICHT machen werde."

„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser, so sagt ihr Menschen doch. Ihr bleibt hier!"

„Und was glaubst du sollen wir die ganze Zeit bei einem stinkenden Haufen ORKS machen?"

„Ihr gar nichts, die Frage ist wohl eher was wir mir EUCH machen." Er setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf.

Azrael rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Jaja, das hast du schon mal gesagt und langsam wird es langweilig."

„Werd ja nicht frech!" seine Klauen zuckten gefährlich in ihre Richtung, doch mitten in der Bewegung stockte er und kippte um.

„Nichts werdet ihr mit den beiden machen!" Elladan stand auf einem der Felsen und hielt den nächsten Pfeil auf der Bogensehne.

Erschrocken schrie Azrael auf und fiel nach hinten, der tote Uruk begrub sie unter sich.

Nun war auch Legolas erschienen, streckte weitere Orks mit Pfeilen nieder und erledigte den Rest zusammen mit Elladan, mit Langdolchen.

„Hilfe..." war das einzige was das Mädchen unter der Leiche hervor brachte doch keiner schenkte ihr Beachtung.

Ein übrig gebliebener Ork hatte Galawen von hinten in den Schwitzkasten genommen und hielt ihr ein Messer an den Hals.

„Kommt nicht zu nahe!"

Legolas erstarrte, Azrael schaute erschrocken der Szene zu und Galawen zittert wie Espenlaub, sie spürte wie ihr die Sinne schwanden, das war definitiv zu viel für sie.

Azrael räusperte sich.

„Ähm, Herr Ork, ihr Schnürsenkel ist auf."

Der Ork der dem Mädchen den Rücken zugedreht hatte und nur die beiden Elben beachtete drehte sich überrascht um.

„Was?"

Legolas nutzt die Chance und jagte auch ihm einen Pfeil in den Körper.

Erleichtert atmete Azrael aus, doch unter dem Gewicht des Uruk wurde langsam die Luft knapp. Elladan befreite sie jedoch von ihrer Last.

„Geht es dich gut?"

„Ob es mich gut geht? Ich wurde von Orks überfallen, hätte beinahe eine geheiratet und bis eben lag noch ein toter Ork auf mir und du fragst ob es mir GUT GEHT?"

„Eru sei dank." Erleichtert schloss der Elb sie in die Arme, doch wurde sofort wieder weg geschupst.

„Ich werde diese blöde Orks umbringen!"

„Sie sind schon tot."

„JA UND!"

„Wenn willst du dann noch umbringen?"

„Mir doch egal!" sie raufte sich die Haare „Ich glaube ich drehe durch!"

Elladan sah sie an.

„Beruhig dich, es ist vorbei."

Das Mädchen bekam feuchte Augen

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Während dessen war Legolas zu Gala gelaufen und hatte sie gerade noch aufgefangen, bevor sie ohnmächtig auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Sanft hielt er sie in seinen Armen, es war anscheinend zu viel auf einmal für sie gewesen.

Langsam kam Gala wieder zu sich, doch die Erinnerung an die letzten Geschehnisse war immer noch so heftig wie zuvor. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Tunika, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, langsam bahnten sich hemmungslose Schluchzer den Weg nach draußen.

Fest drückte Legolas sie an sich und wiegte sich beruhigend in seinen Armen.

„Es ist vorbei, Niniel, du bist in Sicherheit, ich bin bei dir."


	11. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Kapitel 11

Elladan lief durch den Wald von weitem sah er endlich den Grund seines Spaziergangs.

„HALDIR!"

Er trat zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor

„Elladan, was ist passiert? Du bist ja voller Orkblut!"

„Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen. Wo warst du?"

„Ich habe an dem Ort mit meinen Männern gewartet den du mir genannt hast."

------

Zur gleichen Zeit wanderte auch Azrael durch den Wald. Als sie Stimmen hörte schlich sie sich leise an. Erstaunt bemerkte sie die beiden Elben und beschloss sie etwas zu belauschen.

------

Elladan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dann müssen sie beiden an einer andern Stelle gelandet sein. Aber hast du überhaupt nichts mitbekommen?"

Haldir wurde immer verwirrter.

„Mitbekommen? Ist was schief gelaufen?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Die beiden sind beinahe von Orks entführt worden." Erwiderte Elladan aufgebracht.

„WAS?" erschrocken schaute der Galadrim auf. „Orks, so nah an Lothlorien, wie konnte das passieren? Wie geht es der Nichte der Herrin?"

„Gut... aber das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Was wäre wenn sie jetzt tot wären? Deine Männer wissen doch sonst immer so gut bescheid."

Aufgeregt lief Haldir auf und ab.

„Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Wo genau wart ihr?"

„Bei den Felsen vor dem Fluss."

Der Hauptmann überlegte kurz.

„An der Westseite. Da hatten heute meine Brüder Wache."

„Hat man gemerkt."

„Aber du hättest wissen müssen, dass da etwas schief laufen kann."

„Ich hab darauf vertraut, dass ihr alles im Griff habt!"

Der Blonde lachte laut auf.

„Alles im Griff? Mein lieber, bei so einer abgekarterten Charade hat man nieee alles im Griff."

Elladan war wütend auf sich selbst.

„Du hast doch genauso wenig an sowas gedacht!"

„Ja, aber ich war nicht derjenige, der seiner Freundin etwas vorspielen muss um den starken Helden zu markieren." Er schaute herablassend.

„Und dann auch noch bei IHR!"

„Du hast aber liebend gern mitgespielt, wolltest ihr ja einen "Denkzettel" verpassen."

Indes konnte Azrael ihre Wut über das gehörte nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Du weißt selber, dass ich nie eine Situation auslassen würde um ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu schaden!" er grinste hochnäsig „Aber man kann getanes nicht wieder umändern. Habt ihr sie wenigstens heldenhaft befreit?"

„Na das will ich doch meinen!"

„Und sind sie euch dankbar in die Arme gesprungen, um ihre Helden zu feiern und dann den ewigen Bund mit euch einzugehen blablabla" er seufzte „Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann wieso gerade SIE."

„Musst du auch nicht."

In dem Moment trat Azrael aus ihrem Versteck und schaute Haldir wütend an, dieser Grinste.

„Tja mein lieber Elladan, aber ich denke jetzt hast du ein Problem." Sagte er und ging.

„Was?" verständnislos schaute er Haldir hinterher drehte sich dann jedoch um. „Ups..." schuldbewusst biss er sich auf die Lippe.

Schweigend starrte sie Elladan an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Was machst den denn hier, Liebes?" versuchte er die Sache zu überspielen.

„Liebes!" ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in die Hand, vorsichtig machte der Elb ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Solltest du dich nicht noch etwas ausruhen von der Aufregung?"

„Ach ja die Aufregung, die hätte ich beinahe VERGESSEN!" schrie sie laut auf. Schuldbewusst zuckte er zurück.

Azrael lief zum nächsten Baum und trat mit voller Wucht dagegen.

„So jetzt geht es mir besser." Dann schaute sie zu Elladan „NEIN, geht es mir eigentlich nicht, kannst du mir mal bitte sagen WAS DAS ZU BEDEUTEN HAT?"

„Was hast du gehört?"

„Ach da war diese Sache mit der SCHARADE und das du eine gefährliche Situation hervorrufen wolltest, um mich dann heldenhaft zu retten." Ihre Augen sprühten funken. „Sag mal, geht es dir noch gut?"

„Naja... also... es ist nicht so wie du denkst..." druckste er herum.

„Ach, es ist also nicht so wie ich denke. Tut mir Leid, dass kam aber ganz anders rüber. Weißt du was? Ich gehe!" sie drehte sich um „In Gondor weiß man wie man Frauen zu behandeln hat!" wütend lief sie los.

„Azrael, bitte warte!" er rannte ihr hinterher „Es tut mir leid!"

„Wann hattest du es vor mir zu sagen? Bevor oder NACHDEM ich beinahe von einem Ork vergewaltigt und umgebracht worden bin?"

„Das ganze war ein bedauerlicher Unfall, die Orks hätten gar nicht da sein dürfen."

„Ach was dann? Balrogs? Warge?"

„Haldir..."

Das Mädchen stöhnte laut auf.

„Was Schlimmeres hättest du dir nicht ausdenken können!"

„Er sollte eigentlich mit seinen Männern euch abfangen und euch, naja, etwas erschrecken."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und gab Elladan eine Ohrfeige.

„Das was dafür das dir diesen Scheiß ausgedacht hast!" sie klatschte ihm noch eine „Die war für den riesigen Schrecken und die Todesangst, die ich erleiden musste." Wieder traf ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Und die war dafür das du anscheint so an mir zweifelst, dass du mit solchen Aktionen meine Zuneigung sichern willst."

Mit Schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht befühlte der Elb die Stelle, wo jetzt ein roter Handabdruck zu sehen war.

„Es war nicht meine Idee!"

„DAS hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt, aber ehrlich mein Lieber, du hast mitgemacht WEIL du anscheint mir nicht vertraust, ok kann ich mit leben, wie gesagt es wartet immer noch jemand auf mich in Gondor!"

„Genau wegen ihm hat Legolas ja das ganze eingefädelt!" stieß Elladan hastig hervor.

„LEGOLAS? Das wird ja immer besser. Mir reicht es, schieb dir deine Pläne für uns sonst wohin, es gibt kein UNS mehr!"

Sie wollte endgültig weggehen, doch Elladan hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Wag es nicht schon wieder weg zu rennen! Jetzt hör mir erstmal zu, denn du bist auch nicht gerade unschuldig an der Sachen. Wer meine denn, ich wäre dir zu "elbisch"? Wer hat ständig von einem gewissen Eomer geschwärmt, hä?"

„Ach jetzt bin ich also schuld?"

Sie schüttelte den Arm ab.

„Auf jeden Fall hast du auch deinen Teil dazu beigetragen!"

„Du machst es dir ganz schön leicht. Hast du wirklich gedacht ich würde dich weniger mögen." sie stockte „nein LIEBEN nur weil du ein Elb bist?"

„Naja... ja."

„Allein das macht mich so wütend! Ich bin nicht sauer wegen dieser Sache, ich kann es nur nicht ertragen WARUM du es gemacht hast."

„Ach, kannst du es nicht ertragen, dass das ganze nur passiert ist, weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte!"

„Du verstehst mich falsch! Ich meine, weil du wirklich glaubst, dass ich anscheint so wandelbar bin und dich jeden Augenblick verlassen würde, wenn was Besseres daher läuft. Das du mir nicht vertraust, meinen GEFÜHLEN nicht vertraust."

„Du hast doch gerade auch schon wieder so angefangen. „Wie gesagt es wartet immer noch jemand auf mich in Gondor" wenn ich dich wiederholen darf!"

„Verdammt, seid wann nimmst du denn immer alles erst was ich sage? Ich… Ich…" sie bekam feuchte Augen „Ich liebe dich verdammt noch mal Elladan! Aber ich kann mich doch nicht von heute auf morgen um 180° drehen."

„Das verlangt ja auch keiner." Tröstend nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Du anscheint schon."

„Nein!"

Sie drückte ihn von sich.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich will mich mit dir streiten. Ich will, dass wir uns anschreien, denn nur dann bist du anscheint in der Lage mir zu sagen was wirklich los ist!"

„Gut wenn es das ich was du willst!" Langsam wurde auch er wütend „Ganz einfach, ich wollte dir zeigen welche Vorteile es haben kann einen Elb zum Freund zu haben, du schwärmst ja immer so von deiner Eomer! Was hat der eigentlich so interessantes? Bist du nun zufrieden?"

„Ja. Außerdem hat der nichts interessantes, ich hasse ihn!" sie wurde rot.

„Ja, das merkt man, Eomer hier Eomer da. ER könnte fast Konkurenz mit meinem Vater aufnehmen bei dir." Erwiderte er ironisch.

„Vielleichtwollteichdichtestenundeifersüchtigmachenumherauszufindenobdueswirklichernstmeinstmitmir." Nuschelte sie in einem Tempo neben dem Schattenfell wie eine Schnecke gewirkt hätte.

„Dann man mir nicht zum Vorwurf wenn ich auf solche Tricks zurückgreife."

„Toll, dann gebe ich mal was zu und entschuldige mich, ES TUT MIR ÜBRIGENS LEID, und bekomme trotzdem einen Vorwurf. Ich habe dich aber nicht irgendwelchen Orks vor die Nase gesetzt die…" sie schüttelte sich.

„Es war nie geplant diese Viecher auf euch los zulassen. Es war ein bedauerlicher Unfall!"

„Ich hasse dich. Warum schaffst du es immer wieder, dass meine Wut auf dich verfliegt, wenn ich dich nur anschaue?" grummelnd setzte sie sich auf den Boden.

„Weil ich einfach zu gut aussehend für diese Welt bin!" er grinste eingebildet.

„Pha, du klingst wie Haldir. Aber recht könntest du haben." Kicherte sie vor sich hin.

Elladan zog eine Schnute.

„Haldir? Lass man stecken."

„Ihr würdet das perfekte Paar abgeben!"

„IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH! Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst oder?"

„Wieso nicht der Schwule Haldir und der manchmal beschränkte und begriffsstutzige Elladan."

„Hättest du mich jetzt auch als schwul betitelt, würde ich an deinem Verstand zweifeln."

„Bist du es denn nicht?"

„Würde ich sonst das tun?" bevor sie was erwidern konnte beugte er sich runter und küsste sie.

„Hm…" sie überlegte kurz „vielleicht als Tarnung?"

„Nun gut, aber das auch?" schnell steckte er seine Hand in ihren Ausschnitt, erschrocken kreischte sie auf.

„Wer weiß, das können auch Schwule." Sie kicherte nervös.

„Aber denen würde es nicht so gefallen." Er grinste anzüglich.

„Bei mir würde das auch jedem Schwulen gefallen und grins nicht so dreckig, man könnte glatt glauben du willst deine Hand da nie wieder rausholen."

„Ach, will ich das nicht?"

Sie grinste eindeutig zweideutig.

„Was weiß ich was DU willst."

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Wie auf Knopfdruck wurde sie rot.

„Als wenn ich mit deiner Hand da denken könnte."

Langsam begann seine Hand zu kreisen.

„Würde dir das deine Frage beantworten?"

Leise keuchte sie auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht."

Er zog sie an sich und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr

„Dann musst du wohl noch völlig überzeugt werden."

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Muss ich wohl."

Elladan verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Brust und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Das Mädchen grinste breit und genießerisch packte ihn dann jedoch am Kragen und zog ihn auf Augenhöhe.

„Sollten wir das nicht auf einen anderen Ort verschieben?" schnell küsste sie ihn was dieser kurz erwiderte und sich dann von ihr löste.

„Was hast du hier dran auszusetzen?"

„Die "Öffentlichkeit"."

Elladan konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen er war eben auch nur ein Mann.

„Na gut, wie du meinst..."

Schnell sprang Azrael auf.

„Gehen wir zu mir oder zu dir?" kicherte sie albern.

„Bei mir gehts ja schlecht." Er grinste „Oder willst du Gala als Zuschauerin?"

„Hätte doch was."

„Gut, wenn dich Legolas nicht stört."

„Toll, du schaffst es die ganze Stimmung zu versauen." Tat sie beleidigt.

Elladan grinste breit und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wiedergutmachung gibts später."

„Das erwarte ich auch." Kicherte sie. „Hör auf andauernd zu kichern!" sie schlug sie selbst, kicherte jedoch weiter.

Der Elb hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Na, na, wer wird denn!"

Azrael stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

„Wollen wir?"

„Immer doch, Mylady." Er hielt ihr den Arm hin.

„Hättest wohl gerne!" so ließ sie ihn allein stehen und rannte vor.

Atemlos erreichte sie ihr Zimmer, setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf einen Stuhl und wartete auf Elladan.

„Du bist schneller geworden." Stellte dieser fest als er rein kam, seine Haare hingen ihm leicht zerzaust im Gesicht.

„Tja, hatte wohl viel Training in letzter Zeit."

„Ja, die Krabbelviecher hatten auch ihr gutes." Dabei zog er sie hoch, sie erzitterte merklich.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, dieser erwiderte den Blick.

„Dann vergiss es einfach ganz schnell wieder."

Damit zog er sie an sich und öffnete ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge, aus Reflex schlag sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Der Kuss des Elben wurde immer intensiver und dabei dirigierte er sie Richtung Bett. Azrael ließ sich rückwärts drauf fallen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und jetzt?"

„Setzen wir das fort was vorhin unterbrochen wurde?" Geschmeidig beugte er sich über sie und fing an, an ihrem Hals zu saugen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und verkrallte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, davon angespornt saugte er noch fester, ließ aber gleichzeitig seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten.

Azrael keuchte laut auf, mit Schwung rollte sie herum, so das sie nun auf Elladan saß.

„Ich will auch mal!" sie grinste lasziv.

Das hatte der Elb am wenigsten erwartet.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Entgegneter er überrascht.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich runter und fing an ihn zu küssen, was er genießerisch erwiderte, dabei öffnete sie langsam die Schnallen seiner Tunika. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, desto mehr zitterten ihre Hände, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie an der letzten Schnalle scheiterte.

Elladan grinste leicht, mit einem Handgriff hatte er den Verschluss offen. Dann bemerkte er, dass sie ihn mit rotem Kopf anstarrte, er setzte sich auf.

„Etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht?"

Besorgte sah der Elb das Mädchen an.

„Was ist den los?"

Sie schoss ihre Hemmungen in den Wind.

„Ach nichts!" schnell küsste sie ihn wieder.

Von ihrem Schwung getrieben wurde er in die Kissen zurück gedrückt. Auch ihr plötzlicher Elan überraschte ihn positiv, als sie ihm das Oberteil vom Körper riss. Fasziniert schaute er sie an.

„Wow, so ungeduldig heute?"

Sie schien es gar nicht gehört zu haben, genüsslich betrachtete sie seinen Oberkörper.

„Soll das wirklich mir gehören?" sie grinste dreckig

„Das und noch viel mehr!"

Seine Worte ließen sie erschauern als sie anfing seine Brust zu küssen.

Der Elb keuchte auf, jede ihrer Berührungen hinterließen ein intensives Kribbeln, was sich schnell ausbreitete. Mit zitternden Händen strich sie über seinen Oberkörper, dabei dachte sie an Haldir um sich ja abzulenken und nicht völlig durchzudrehen.

Langsam rutschte sie nach unten, ihre Zunge taucht in seinen Bauchnabel ein. Elladan erzitterte, langsam ließ seine elbische Selbstbeherrschung sehr zu wünschen übrig. Nervös schaute sie ihn an, er erwiderte den Blick, doch in seinen vor Erregung dunklen Augen waren nur Begierte und Liebe zu sehen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie verlangend, dabei streifte er ihr Oberteil langsam nach Oben.

Mit ihrer Hilfe landete es schließlich in einer Zimmerecke und er schob sie kurz von sich um sie von oben bis unten betrachten zu können.

„Fuindi, du bist wunderschön!" sagte er mit rauer Stimme

Sie quittierte das mit einem schiefen Blick.

„Schon klar."

„Fang nicht wieder damit an, akzeptier es einfach."

„Willst du mir nicht zeigen WIE schön?"

Elladan lächelte nur und begann die Spitzen ihrer Brüste mit der Zunge zu umspielen, Azrael schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Fängt schon mal gut an!"

Sanft knabberte er daran, streichelte gleichzeitig über ihren Rücken, was sie dazu brachte in ihre Hand zu beißen um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

Davon angestachelt verpasste der Elb ihr einen saftigen Knutschfleck.

Azrael zog ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben und fing heftig an ihn zu küssen, zerwuschelte dabei seine Haare. Dann trennte sie sich von ihm, und sah ihm tief in die Augen nur um sich darauf nach vorne zu beugen und an seinem spitzen Ohr zu knabbern.

Erregt keuchte Elladan auf, etwas in ihm regte sich ganz gewaltig, was natürlich auch Azrael nicht entging. Mit Genugtuung strich sie mit der Zunge über die empfindlichen Spitzen. Elladan erzitterte am ganzen Körper, versuchte sich abzulenken indem er an den Kampf mit den Orks dachte.

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen schon das Mädchen ihn von sich.

„So das reicht für heute, schließlich will ich dich nicht überanstrengen." Gemütlich machte sie es sich auf dem Bett bequem und beobachtete den Elb vor ihr.

„Aber..." er schluckte „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!" flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Und wenn ich es tun würde?"

„Das wäre..." ihm fehlten die Worte, flehend sah er sie an, Azrael erinnerte er im Moment mehr an einen treuen Dackel als an einen stolzen Krieger.

„Fies… gemein… Azrael?"

Elladan nickte, konnte noch immer keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Dann opfere ich mich, damit du hier nicht weiter leiden musst."

Dankbar schaute er sie kurz an, bevor er sie zu sich zog und sie verlangend küsste, Azrael begann vor Erregung an zu zittern und drückte sich enger an ihn was wiederum ihn zum erzittern brachte. Er sah ihr kurz tief in die Augen.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Würde ich sonst hier liegen?"

Ihre Augen glitzerten vor Erwatung als Elladan langsam seine Hand ihn ihre Hose gleiten ließ.

Den Rest der Nacht „Unterhielten" sich die beiden sehr intensiv, vergessen würde es keiner von beiden so schnell…


	12. Der Rückfall

Kapitel 12

Galawen kam gerade aus dem Gästetrakt, wo auch Legolas untergebracht war als Azrael ihr entgegenkam.

Erfreut lächelte Gala ihre Freundin an und wollte gerade zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen als Azrael ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie einfach küsste. Überrumpelt sah die Elbe zu wie sie danach auf die Knie fiel und zu ihr aufblickte.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Äh... aber was ist mit Elladan?" stotterte Gala, es passte zwar nicht, war aber das erste was ihr in den Kopf kam.

„Wer ist schon Elladan verglichen mit dir, meine Königin?"

Galawen wurde rot und schluckte ein, zwei Mal um ihre Sprache wieder zu finden.

„A-azrael?"

„Ja meine Geliebte?"

„Was hat er mit dir angestellt?" fragte Gala misstrauisch.

Das Mädchen schaute verwirrt.

„Wer denn?"

„Elladan."

„Ich kenne niemanden dieses Namens!"

„Doch, du bist mit ihm zusammen."

Azrael dachte angestrengt nach.

„Nicht das ich wüsste, mein Leben lebe ich nur für dich."

„Das kann nicht sein!" sie kniete sich hin um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrer Freundin zu sein.

„Ich wusste, dass auch du mich liebst!" rief sie aus und fiel Gala um den Hals, perplex erwiderte diese die Umarmung.

„Doch eine Frage, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Wieso plötzlich? Ich begehre dich schon immer, doch konnte ich es dir nie sagen."

„WAS?"

Azrael fing unmerklich an zu kichern.

„Du bist die einzige für mich!"

„Hast du diesen Ring etwa wieder?"

Hastig drückte sie Gala von sich.

„Du willst ihn mir doch nicht wegnehmen, oder?"

„Wo ist er?"

Azrael zog eine Kette aus ihrem Ausschnitt.

„Ich fand ihn heute Abend beim essen in meinem Fisch. Er ist zu mir zurückgekommen."

„Nein, das kann nicht sein..." rief die Elbe erschrocken „Azrael du musst ihn los werden!"

„Aber warum?"

„Er bringt nur unheil mit sich! Du hast ja sogar Elladan wegen ihm vergessen."

„Wen? Also jetzt hör aber mal auf so zu übertreiben!"

„Ich übertreibe!" Gala war fassungslos.

„Ja!" schmollend drehte das Mädchen sich weg.

„Womit, bitte?" sie lief um Azrael rum um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Damit das der Ring böse ist. Er ist nicht böse, er ist MEIN Verlobungsring!"

„Aber ein böser..." erwiderte die Elbe leise „Was weißt du denn von diesem Typen, der ihn dir gab?"

„Hm… das war so ein großer, gut aussehender und dunkler Typ.

Nein, nicht böse dunkel, mysteriös dunkel." Schwärmte sie weiter.

„Und du denkst, dass alles böse danach auch aussieht?"

„Ja, schau mich an" sie deutete auf ihre schwarzen Sachen „ich bin auch böse!" kicherte sie verrückt.

„Naja... aber es muss nicht immer so sein, der Schein trügt."

„Pha Alrik ist aber nicht böse!"

„Alrik?"

„Mein Verlobter."

„Heißt Alrik?"

„Was sage ich denn die ganze Zeit?" fragte Azrael beleidigt „ich gehe jetzt, das wird mir langsam zu dumm."

Sie machte anstallen zu gehen doch Gala hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Hast du je einen Gondorianer mit so einem Namen gehört?"

„Nein, aber das muss doch nichts heißen."

„Nun ja aber ist es normal, dass man jemandem einen Antrag macht, nach nicht mal einer Woche?"

„Wenn er mich halt liebt und ich ihn?" Sie drehte sich weg „Ich gehe jetzt meine Sachen packen."

„Du liebst ihn?" fragte die Elbe überrascht.

Azrael schaute verwirrt.

„Habe ich das gesagt?"

„Ja."

„Hm… dann wird das wohl stimmen."

„Wird es wohl? Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich… ich… Ich bin mir nicht sicher…"

„Wie heißen die Söhne von Elrond?"

„Der eine war Elrohir, hm, der andere Name ist mir entfallen. Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig."

„Doch ist es, überleg bitte."

Azrael überlegte nochmal genau.

„Aua, jetzt bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen. Ich sollte gar nicht mehr hier sein!"

„Wo solltest du eigentlich sein?"

„Ich sollte losgehen."

„Wohin?"

„Richtung Gondor. Aber irgendwie sollte ich einen Umweg machen."

„Wo lang?"

„Irgendwas mit M… warte Minas… Minas…"

„Morgul?"

„JA!" sie strahlte, doch die Nichte Galadriels fluchte innerlich.

„Kannst du nicht hier bleiben?"

„Nein das geht nicht. Ich muss sofort los. Und eigentlich darfst du auch nichts davon wissen." Heimlich griff sie nach einer Vase, die hinter ihr stand.

„Warum denn nicht?" Gala versuchte alles um weitere Informationen aus ihrer Freundin heraus zu kriegen.

„NIEMAND darf was davon erfahren, sagt er. Es tut mir leid!" mit einer ungewöhnlich schnellen Bewegung schlug sie Galawen die Vase auf den Kopf so das sie zerbrach. Bewusstlos sank die Elbe zwischen den Scherben zu Boden.

Azrael besah sich kichernd ihr Werk.

„So schnell geht das!" schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

„So und was machen wir jetzt?" sie zog den Ring hervor „Hast schon recht, wir sollten langsam losgehen. Alrik wird sich freuen wenn wir bald wieder da sind."

------

Langsam kam Gala wieder zu sich.

„Was...? Azrael..." schwankend kämpfte sie sich hoch und versuchte so schnell es ging zu Azraels Zimmer zu kommen, was sich jedoch als nicht gerade einfach entpuppte. Sie hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen und ab und an drehte sich der Gang gefährlich, dass sich ihr blondes Haar langsam rot färbte bemerkte sie gar nicht.

------

Schnell stopfte Azrael einige Tunika in ihre Tasche, der Rest, ihrer Sachen, folgten auf die gleiche Weise.

„So jetzt kann nichts mehr passieren." Sie warf sich ihren schwarzen Mantel über, schulterte ihren Rucksack und trat auf den Gang. Gerade als sie los laufen wollte bemerkte sie ihre Freundin. Entnervt seufzte sie

„Die schon wieder…!"

„Warte!"

Mit den Augen rollend drehte Azrael sich um, langsam kam Gala auf sie zu.

„Ich sehe ein, dass ich dich nicht aufhalten kann, doch bitte lass mich dir noch etwas mit auf die Reise geben." Fuhr sie ergeben fort.

Das Mädchen kicherte.

„Und was soll das sein?" dann machte sie einen Schritt zurück „Komm mir nicht zu nahe, Elbe!" fauchte sie aggressiv.

Beschwichtigend hob diese die Hände.

„Wie du willst, es ist in meinem Zimmer." Sie zeigte auf die Tür schräg gegenüber. Doch Azrael schaute sie herablassend an.

„Pha, wie einfältig bist du eigentlich, Elben? Keiner kann mich aufhalten auch du nicht!"

„Das will ich doch auch nicht, es wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Du willst nicht, dass ich dir zu nahe komm, dann nimm es dir, es liegt auf dem Nachttisch." Mit den Worten öffnete Galawen die Tür und trat einige Schritte zurück. Azrael schritt arrogant an ihr vorbei.

„Wenigstens siehst du es ein." Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um „Und wo ist es?"

„Auf dem Nachttisch..." lautlos schlich Gala sich näher an die Tür.

„Also ich sehe da nichts." Dennoch ging sie rüber um sich das Ganze nochmal näher zu betrachten.

Diese Chance nutzte Gala: mit Schwung zog sie die Tür ins Schloss und schloss sie von außen ab.

Überrumpelt wirbelte das Mädchen rum.

„Du verdammte, kleine Elbe!" mit wenigen Schritten war sie an der Tür und schlug auf diese ein.

„Lass mich hier raus!"

„Bitte versteh, ich kann das nicht zulassen!"

Galawen wandte sich ab, um jemand suchen zu gehen der der Situation gewachsen war, während Azrael weiter wie eine Furie gehen die Tür schlug, trat und wie am Spieß schrie. Das Mädchen schlug solange drauf ein bis ihre Hände bluteten, wütend starrte sie die massive Holztür an.

„Das bereust du mir…!" knurrte sie drohend, doch niemand hörte sie.

------

Galawen beschleunigte ihre Schritte, ein Fehler. Sofort drehte der Gang sich wie ein Karussell, so dass sie sich an der Wand abstützen musste und ihr wurde schlecht.

„ELLADAN? HALDIR? HÖRT MICH JEMAND?" Doch ihr rufen blieb ungehört.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es aus dem Palast zu kommen, draußen auf dem Hof lief gerade Haldir vorbei.

„Haldir!"

Dieser drehte sich um, als er Galawen sah, weiß wie ein Laken mit Blut in den Haaren, lief er erschrocken zu ihr hin, gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Beine der Elbe gaben nach.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Azrael... Der Ring ist wieder da!"

„Azrael…!" ein aggressives Knurren entwich dem Hauptmann „Wo ist sie?"

„Eingeschlossen in meinem Zimmer."

Der lothloriesche Elb überlegte kurz.

„Du setzt dich jetzt hier hin und wartest, ich hole Elladan, der kann da glaube ich am besten helfen."

„Aber ich muss mitkommen!"

„Schaffst du das?"

Entschlossen nickte die Elbe

„Es muss gehen."

„Willst du hier warten oder gehst du schon mal zu deinem Zimmer?"

„Wir treffen uns dort."

Schnell half er ihr dort hinzukommen.

„Dann bis gleich." Schnell war er verschwunden auf der Suche nach Elladan. Gala sah ihm nach „Danke..."

------

Während dessen lief Azrael unruhig in Galas Zimmer auf und ab.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, da habe ich mich von dieser kleinen Elbe reinlegen lassen!" sie zerriss eines der Bettlaken und verband ihre Hände damit.

------

Nach einigen Misserfolgen auf der Suche nach Elronds Sohn traf Haldir ihn endlich auf dem Flur.

„Elladan, komm sofort her, deine Freundin hat wieder Scheiße gebaut."

Dieser verdrehte die Augen, dachte er doch, dass Haldir mal wieder hemmungslos übertreiben würde.

„Was denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Sie hat den Ring und ist in Galawens Zimmer, nachdem sie sie niedergeschlagen hat."

Damit drehte er um und lief in Richtung des Geschehens, Elladan brauchte etwas um das zu verarbeiten.

„WAS?" er lief Haldir nach.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber Galawen ist verletzt und deine Kleine dreht durch."

„Das kann doch nicht sein!"

„Was kann nicht sein?"

„Wieso sollte sie durchdrehen?"

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber Galawen wirkte so verwirrt wie noch nie!"

In dem Moment bogen die beiden in den Gang ein wo die Elbe wartete, Elladan wandte sich sofort an sie.

„Stimmt es was Haldir sagt?"

Gala nickte betrübt.

„Sie hat den Ring wieder und will nun nach Minas Morgul."

„Nach Minas Morgul?"

„Ja, ihr Verlobter, Alrik wartet dort."

Haldir schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen, während Elladan leise vor sich hinfluchte.

„Nun, wollen wir es angehen."

Azrael lachte hinter der Tür laut auf.

„Lasst mich hier raus!"

Haldir beugte sich zu Gala rüber.

„Ähm Galawen, was ist mit Elladan, wenn sie von ihrem Verlobten redet?"

„Er hat sie abgefüllt und sie so soweit gebracht, ganz blöde Geschichte, erzähl ich dir später genau."

Elladan schaute entschlossen die Tür an.

„Nein, aber ich komm zu dir rein!"

Höhnisch lachte das Mädchen auf.

„Och, hat die kleine Elbe Verstärkung geholt?"

Elladan warf Gala einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und öffnete dann entschlossen die Tür. Azrael saß in einem der Sessel und starrte den Elb erwartungsvoll an.

„Willkommen, in meinem bescheidenen Heim."

Dann bemerkte sie Haldir.

„Ach der Herr Galadrim ist auch da, wie schön."

Was dieser mit einem bösen Blick quittierte.

„Also was soll das bitte werden?" fragte Elladan streng

„Was soll was werden, mein lieber Elb?" ihre Stimme war zuckersüß, dann stand sie auf und zog wieder ihren Mantel an.

„Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, war nett euch alle kennen zulernen."

Sie versuchte an den dreien vorbei zu kommen, doch Elladan verstellte ihr den Weg.

„Ich hab auch einen Namen und wenn ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen darf, warum hast du das getan?" er machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung Richtung Galawen.

„Schlechte Arbeit ich weiß." Sie kicherte „Eigentlich sollte sie nicht so schnell aufwachen."

„Hast du sie noch alle!"

Azrael überlegte übertrieben.

„Ich glaube schon."

„Beweiß es! Sag uns was du damit bezwecken wolltest."

„Mit dem da?" sie zeigte auf Gala „Sie war mir im Weg, sie wollte mich aufhalten und ich musste leider sehr dringend weg, genau wie jetzt."

„Ja, Alrik wartet, ich weiß, aber er kann warten bis er schwarz wird. Du bleibst!"

„Ihr könnt mir gar nichts befehlen!" knurrte Azrael drohend.

„Doch, ich lass dich hier nicht weg. Du weißt, anscheinend nicht was du tust!"

„ICH weiß sehr wohl was ich tue, aber ihr anscheinend nicht."

Mit diesen Worten packte Azrael Galawen und schubste sie gegen Elladan, so schnell es ging suchte sie das Weite.

„Haldir halt sie auf!" rief Elladan, der versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Haldir gab sein bestes, wurde aber von Azrael gegen sie Tür gestoßen.

„Elben!" sie schaute abfällig und nach draußen „Man sieht sich hoffentlich nicht so schnell wieder!"

„Verdammt!" fluchte Elladan ungehalten

„Hol sie zurück, ich kümmere mich um Galawen."

Elladan befolgte den Rat des Freundes schon längst, draußen holte er sie endlich ein und hielt sie hart fest.

„So jetzt reicht es!"

Azrael zappelte, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Lass mich los, verdammt, ich muss hier weg."

„Du musst nirgendwo hin, verstanden?"

Sie riss sich los und rannte weiter in den Wald hinein.

„Scheiße ist die stark!" selbst Elladan musste das nun unwillkürlich zugeben, was er jedoch auch auf den Ring schob.

Jedoch blieb es ihm nicht erspart ein weiteres Mal hinter seiner Freundin her zu rennen.


	13. Verlorene Erinnerungen

Kapitel 13

Als Azrael dachte ihn abgehängt zu haben blieb sie stehen und versucht erstmal sich zu orientieren.

„Scheiße wo bin ich jetzt?" warum mussten Wälder auch immer gleich aussehen?

Sie bemerkte nicht wie Elladan lautlos auf einen der Bäume kletterte und nun von den Ästen über ihr sie beobachtete.

Fluchend schmiss sie ihren Rucksack durch die Gegend.

„Ich glaube, ich drehe noch durch! Shit." sie bemerkte, das sich die Verbände schon rot gefärbt hatten, vorsichtig wickelte sie diese ab und besah sich die Wunden genauer „Das ist nur die Schuld von der kleinen Elbe, dem Galadrim und dem anderen Elb! Wenn ich herausfinde, wer dieser Elb ist, dann wird er als allererstes sterben!" sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum.

„Fuindi..." Elladan hatte die Worte eigentlich nicht aussprechen wollen, es war auch nicht mehr als ein Wispern gewesen, aber ihre Worte trafen.

„Tief durchatmend Azrael, dann weiterdenken, Alrik wartet in Minas Morgul, aber wie komm ich dahin, ohne aufzufallen?" überlegte das Mädchen derweil laut weiter. Sie setzte sich erstmal auf den Bode und zog den Ring aus ihrem Ausschnitt.

„Na mein lieber und was machen wir jetzt? Kleine Elben flachlegen?"

Der Elb über ihr hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, und wollte etwas näher klettern, doch er übersah einen kleinen Ast, der knackend brach. „oder einfach kleine männliche Elben verprügeln, die sich unfreundlicher Weise über einem befinden, um einen zu nerven?" sie sprang auf und funkelte Elladan böse an, dieser sprang runter und sah sie kühl an, dabei bemerkte er, dass sie plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand hatte.

„Ist es wirklich das was du willst?"

Sie musterte ihn interessiert

„Wobei ich auch gern was anderes mit dir anfangen würde."

„Wie bitte?" er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das nun wirklich gesagt hatte.

Sie lachte laut und lächelte lasziv.

„Och, mein armer Elb, habe ich dich etwa aus der Fassung gebracht? Aber leider stehst du zwischen mir und meinem Weg hier raus, deswegen wird das wohl nichts."

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Erwiderte dieser emotionslos „Naja es war ja schon mal etwas, so ist es ja nicht."

Jetzt war Azrael überrumpelt.

„Wie bitte? Ich kenne dich gar nicht!"

„Oh doch, dass tust du. Und wie du das tust, genauso wie du die 'kleine Elbe' kennst, der du eine übergebraten hast."

„Sie ist ganz niedlich, aber ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern und an dich auch nicht, ihr haltet mich nur auf."

„Ganz niedlich?" das saß, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle „Nun gut, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst. Wir sind bzw. waren mal zusammen."

„Waren wir das? Und wieso sind wir es nicht mehr?"

„Weil du dich ja nicht mehr erinnern kannst."

Azrael lachte.

„Stimmt! Darf ich denn auch deinen Namen erfahren?"

„Gewiss doch." Aufgesetzt höflich deutete er eine Verbeugung an „Elladan."

„Elladan?" etwas in ihrem Blick änderte sich, sie sah sich leicht verstört um. „Ich… du…"

„Ja?" er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Was läuft hier? Ich weiß wer du bist!"

„Gut, aber die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir auch stellen! Doch leg als erstes Mal das Messer weg."

Zögernd schaute sie auf jenes und wann wieder zum Elben vor ihr.

„Ok, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst mir nichts zu tun."

„Versprochen."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schmiss sie das Messer weg und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Kommst du mit zurück?" fragte Elladan sanft.

„Ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?" schnell schulterte sie den Rucksack.

„Nun, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, aber da lässt es sich besser reden."

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm.

„Mein Gefühl sagt mir zwar, dass ich dir trauen kann, aber irgendwas zieht mich weg von hier."

„Willst du dieses Gefühl loswerden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es ist so als wäre es wichtig." Sie zögerte „Ich sollte nicht hier sein."

„Nun, solche Empfindungen können trügen."

„Lass uns bitte schnell woanders hingehen, ich fühle mich nicht so wohl."

„Gerne. Folg mir!" zusammen gingen sie in Richtung Caras Galadhon.

„Du hast das ernst gemeint, oder?" fragte Azrael plötzlich, nach Minuten der Stille.

„Was?"

„Das mit uns beiden. Ich meine, ich kann mich an manches erinnern, aber es ist wie im Nebel."

„Ja, aber es wird wieder kommen. Was ist das eigentlich für eine hübsche Kette?"

Sie schaute kurz an sich runter

„Hm, mein Ring."

„Darf ich den mir mal näher ansehen?" er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Instinktiv trat Azrael einen Schritt zurück und umklammerte ängstlich die Kette.

„Nein, die gehört mir!"

„Da gegen sagt ja auch niemand was."

„Niemand darf sie haben außer mir."

„Wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ist einfach so." erwiderte sie schroff

„Aber wer sagt, dass es so ist?"

„Alrik?"

„Wie hat er es dir gesagt? Ober besser wann?"

„Als er mir den Ring gegeben hat, ich musste ihm versprechen ihm niemanden zu zeigen oder zu geben, es wäre sehr wichtig."

„Und warum hast du ihn dann Galawen gezeigt?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich hab es wohl vergessen. Passiert mir wohl öfters in letzter Zeit." Mühsam versuchte sie über ihren eigenen Witz zu lächeln, doch es wirkte eher wie eine Maske.

„Hast du eine Ahnung warum?"

„Er hat gesagt, ohne mich bringt der Ring nichts und ohne den Ring, wäre ich nichts wert." Langsam wurde ihr das ganze echt zu dumm „Langsam wird mir das ganze echt zu dumm!"

„Dann zieh den Ring ab und zeig allen, dass er Unrecht hat." Sagte Elladan herausfordernd.

Azrael überlegte kurz, doch dann riss sie sich entschlossen die Kette vom Hals und warf sie weg. Erschrocken schaute sie auf ihre Hand.

„Was hab ich da gemacht?" sie wollte zum Ring zurücklaufen, doch Elladan versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Lass mich durch!"

„Nein, es ist besser so."

Weinend bracht Azrael zusammen, das alles überstieg ihre Fähigkeiten.

„Er wird mich umbringen!"

Der Elb kniete sich zu ihr runter.

„Nein das wird er nicht, ich werde dich beschützen."

„Das kann keiner, niemand kann mich vor ihm schützen. Hörst du? Niemand!"

„Was soll er schon machen?"

Azrael erstarrte plötzlich, sie hörte eine Stimme, doch keine von außerhalb, nein, sie war in ihrem Kopf und doch waren es nicht ihre Gedanken. „Dir wird in den Wäldern Loriens nichts geschehen." Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Kreischend sprang das Mädchen auf.

„Was war das?"

„Was denn?"

„Da… da war ne stimme in meinem Kopf…"

„Ach, das war sicher Galadriel."

Mittlerweile hatten sie das Hauptgebäude erreicht, und liefen durch die Gänge zu Azraels Zimmer.

„Elladan?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

Haldir kam federnden Schrittes auf sie zu, beäugte Azrael dabei misstrauisch.

„Ist alles ok? Wo ist der Ring?" Azraels ängstlichen Blick ignorierte er völlig.

„In meiner Tasche. Galadriel soll ihn kriegen"

„Und sie?"

„Kann sich an kaum was erinnern."

Haldir grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, wahrscheinlich war er sauer, dass er ihr so keine Schuld geben konnte.

„Dann bring sie am besten in ihr Zimmer."

Elladan nickte.

„Wie gehts Gala?"

„Ich habe sie zu den Heilern gebracht. Sie ist zwar nicht schwer verletzt, wird aber für ein paar Tage dort bleiben müssen." Dann wand er sich an Azrael. „Sei froh, dass du ihn als Fürsprecher hast!" dann drehte er sich um und ging, ein geschocktes Mädchen hinter sich lassend.

„Alle hassen mich…"

„Nein. Nun ja, aber du hattest mit Haldir ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten."

„Echt?" sie sah ihn erstaunt an „Also habe ich mir schon vorher Feinde gemacht?"

„Nun, so würde ich es nicht nennen, aber wenn du jemanden nicht mochtest, hast du es ihm auch gezeigt."

„Aber du hasst mich nicht und Galawen auch nicht. Also mag ich euch.

Ich bin verwirrt."

In dem Moment kamen sie an ihrem Zimmer an.

„So ist es." Elladan lachte kurz „Also, das ist dein Zimmer, erkennst du was wieder?"

„Ich war hier schon um meine Sachen zu packen." Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und sah sich um, Elladan ließ sich neben sie nieder.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich wo du hin musstest?"

Das Mädchen spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.

„Das war völlig unbewusst."

„Hm..." Der Elb ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen, Azrael sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was hm?"

„Ach ich hab nur was überlegt, nichts weiter."

Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und über was?"

„Nun ja über dich, und uns."

„Wenn es ein uns gab…" sie schaute weg „gibt es das noch?"

Elladan blickte überrascht auf.

„Also.. wenn du... ich meine von meiner Seite hat sich nichts geändert."

Das zauberte ihr eine gesunde Röte ins Gesicht.

„Gut zu wissen. Und du hasst mich nicht?"

„Nein, wie könnte ich das?" zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange, Azrael schreckte zurück und viel vom Bett.

„Ups…" grinsend schaute der Elb zu ihr runter. „Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Das Mädchen rieb sich den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Einen bisschen, das passiert mir öfters, stimmts?"

Elladan lachte laut auf.

„Ja, das stimmt allerdings."

„Ich bin also ein Trampel."

„Nur manchmal."

Mühsam krabbelte sie wieder aufs Bett.

„Was passiert jetzt?"

„Nun, keine Ahnung, wenn du dich ausruhen willst und ich gehen soll, musst du es sagen."

Erschöpft kuschelte sie sich in ihre Decke.

„Du sollst nicht gehen…"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady."

„Ich bin keine Lady." Gähnte sie.

„Doch das bist du."

„Wenn du das sagst." Langsam glitt sie ins Land der Träume hinüber.

„Träum süß, Fuindi…" flüsterte er, ein paar Minuten saß er einfach nur da und schaute das schlafende Mädchen an.

------

Legolas stürzte aufgeregt ins Zimmer, indem die Heiler Gala untergebracht hatten.

„Galawen, was ist passiert?" mit wenigen Schritten war er an ihrem Bett. Freudig lächelte sie Legolas entgegen.

„Legolas. Es ist fast gar nichts."

Sein Blick schweifte zu ihrem Kleid wo sich hässliche rote Flecken abzeichneten.

„Fast nichts?" er umarmte sie stürmisch, kam dabei jedoch an ihre Kopfwunde.

„AU!" ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft.

Legolas sah sie erschrocken an.

„Oh, es tut mir so leid, Liebste. Was ist passiert, mir wurde nur gesagt du lägst verletzt bei den Heilern."

„Azrael hat mit eine Vase übergezogen..." erwiderte diese leise, befürchtete sie doch, dass Legolas sofort wutentbrannt zu ihr stürmen würde.

„WAS?"

Gala sah zu Boden, Legolas fasste sie an den Schultern und zwang sie dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Warum hat sie das getan?"

„Weil ich zu viel wusste…" sie wusste das Legolas es nicht verstehen würde, doch sie musste erstmal selbst richtig verstehen, was da eigentlich genau passiert war.

„Zu viel wusste? Liebste!" er setzte sich zu ihr „Was genau ist passiert?"

„Es war ganz komisch, wir sind uns auf dem Gang begegnet und sie küsste mich plötzlich, meinte ich wäre für sie die Einzige. Dann erzählte sie, der Ring wäre zu ihr zurückgekehrt und Alrik würde in Minas Morgul auf sie warten."

Legolas schaute irritiert.

„Geküsst? Du die Einzige für sie?"

„Keine Sorge, sie war nicht sie selbst." Galawen grinste schief.

„Als wenn ich sie als Konkurrenz sehen würde." Er lächelte, doch dann wurde er nachdenklich „Dann ist also dieser Alrik ihr vermeintlicher Verlobter?"

„Ja, doch ich denke er hat sie einfach nur ausgenutzt."

Vorsichtig zog er Galawen in seine Arme.

„Und du warst zu falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Sie wird nicht ungestraft davon kommen."

Ruckartig löste sie sich von ihm.

„Das kann man ihr nicht anrechnen!"

„Sie ist auf dich losgegangen. Selbst wenn sie nicht sie selbst war, so hat sie den Ring nach Lorien gebracht."

„Aber doch nur, weil sie nicht wusste. was es damit auch sich hatte. Ich hätte ihn genauso gut hier her bringen können."

Der Prinz Düsterwalds schaute zerknirscht.

„Es tut mir leid, reg dich bitte nicht auf."

Die Elbe atmete tief durch.

„Es wäre ihr einfach nicht fair gegenüber."

„Aber nicht jeder wird davon so schnell zu überzeugen sein wie ich. Elladan wird es nicht gefallen."

„Er weiß schon davon, hoffentlich konnte er sie aufhalten."

„Wollte sie flüchten, nach dem sie dich niedergeschlagen hat? Valar stehet uns bei, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass er sie gefunden und vor allem unversehrt wiedergebracht hat."

„Sie wollte zu Alrik. Doch was mir am meisten sorgen macht: Sie konnte sich an Elladan nicht mehr erinnern."

„Bitte, als wenn sie ihn nach so einer Nacht vergessen könnte."

Beide mussten lachen als sie an die Geräuschkulisse in Azraels Zimmer von letzter Nacht dachten.

„Es ist aber wahr! Sie hat in nicht erkannt."

„Das ist gar nicht gut…"

„Hoffentlich nutz Haldir das nicht aus."

„In wiefern ausnutzen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber du weißt wie gern er ihr was anhaben würde."

„Und da wäre ihm jedes Mittel recht. Dieser Elb würde sich sogar noch dazu herablassen einen Freund für sie zu mimen, um ihr zu schaden. Hoffentlich lassen sich die beiden von ihm nicht entzweien…" überlegte Legolas laut weiter und zog Gala wieder in seine Arme.

„Aber jetzt zählt nur noch deine Genesung."

„Sie sagen, ich 2 Tagen kann ich gehen."

„Hm… 2 Tage, dann noch einen Monat… das könnte passen…"

„Was ist in einem Monat?"

Doch statt einer Antwort ließ er sie los und kniete vor dem Bett nieder.

„Liebste, ich weiß, es ist nicht der beste Augenblick. Du musstest in den letzten Tagen viel durchmachen…" er machte kurz eine Pause, Gala sah ihn irritiert und überrascht an.

„Aber dadurch ist mir einfach klar geworden, wie wichtig du mir bist. Deswegen will ich dir eine wichtige Frage stellen." Wieder stockte er.

„Und welche?" wollte sie ihm auf die Sprunge helfen, doch ihre Stimme klang seltsam heiser.

„Galawen, willst du den Bund mit mir eingehen, meine Frau werden und somit zukünftige Königin des Düsterwaldes?"

Fassungslos schlug Galawen die Hand vor dem Mund, in ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, nach Sekunden brachte sie erst ein Nicken zustande.

„Ja…" Tränen des Glückes liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

Überglücklich umarmte Legolas sie, schmiss sie dabei zurück in die Kissen, Gala lege ihren Kopf an seinen Hals.

„Das muss ein Traum sein..."

Legolas lächelte sie an.

„Ganz sicher nicht." Sanft hob er ihren Kopf an und schaute sie an.

„Ich liebe dich Galawen." Vorsichtig gab er ihr einen Kuss

„Ich dich auch!" überglücklich lächelte sie ihn an, worauf er sie anfing leidenschaftlich zu Küssen.

Gala schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich näher an ihn. Legolas ließ von ihren Lippen ab und widmete sich ihrem Hals. Überrascht keuchte Gala auf, und legte instinktiv den Kopf in den Nacken. Sanft biss er ihr in den Hals, sein Atem hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln.

„Du Vampir, du." Kicherte sie, doch ein Räuspern von der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken, einer der Heiler war dort erschienen, sein Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung.

„Ähm, die Dame braucht jetzt sehr viel Ruhe."

Gala hielt nach dem nächsten Loch Ausschau indem sie sich verkriechen konnte.

/Schon wieder, wie peinlich.../ war das Einzige was ihr durch den Kopf schoss.

Legolas stand langsam auf, konnte es aber nicht lassen dem Heiler einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen, danach verbeugte er sich vor Galadriels Nichte.

„Ich hoffe, meiner zukünftigen Frau geht es gut und ich habe ihren Zustand nicht verschlimmert." Grinsend zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Nicht im geringsten!" mit geröteten Wangen sah sie ihm nach, wie er aus der Tür verschwand, seine Schritte verhallten auf den Gang.


	14. Abschied

Kapitel 14

Die Sonne schickte schon recht kräftige Strahlen in die Zimmer Loriens.

Elladan hatte die Nacht in einem Stuhl verbracht, Azrael schlief noch, doch langsam wurde ihr Schlaf unruhig und sie wälzte sich hin und her. Zögernd ging Elladan zu ihr rüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Indem Moment fing das Mädchen an im Schlaf zu reden.

„Alrik… der Ring… du wirst sie in ruhe lassen…"

Überrascht hob der Elb eine Augenbraue, zögernd strechte er die Hand nach ihrem Arm aus, nicht sicher ob er sie wecken sollte oder nicht.

Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen. Ruckartig schlug das Mädchen seine Hand weg und fuhr mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf, hektisch atmend schaute sie sich um.

„Ganz Ruhig, es war nur ein Traum."

Entsetzt sah Azrael ihn an.

„Elladan?"

„Ja?"

Sie sprang vom Bett auf.

„Du musst gehen… Ich muss gehen!"

„Wohin den? Bei Eru."

Hektisch sah sie sich um, und lief zu ihrem immer noch gepackten Rucksack.

„Er wird mich finden, ich muss hier weg."

Doch der Elb hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Bleib hier, er kann dir nichts anhaben!"

„Du verstehst das nicht. ER wird mich hier finden und da kann keiner was dran ändern. Und wenn er mich erst gefunden hat, wird Lorien… sehr viel Schaden davon tragen."

„Aber ich lass dich nicht gehen! Nicht zu diesem Kerl."

Azrael lachte trocken auf.

„Meinst du ich will zu ihm? Da der Ring jetzt außer Reichweite ist, kann ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken und auch meine Erinnerungen werden bald zurückkehren."

„Wohin willst du dann?"

„Weg."

Sie schaute zur Tür „weit weg." Dann sah sie Elladan an „Ich muss gehen."

„Dann werde ich mit dir kommen."

„Nein." Sie seufzte verzweifelt, packte Elladan am Arm und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Das ist es doch, ich muss weg von EUCH, weg von denen die mich mögen."

„Aber wieso?"

„Damit ihr nicht in Gefahr geratet. Glaub mir, ich mache das nicht ganz uneigennützig, weglaufen als Flucht vor euch."

„Hast du nicht versprochen, nicht wieder wegzurennen?"

„Ich laufe doch diesmal nicht weg, um irgendeiner Verantwortung zu entkommen. Wenn ich hier bleibe, bringe ich euch alle in Gefahr verdammt!"

„Und so unterschreibst du dein Todesurteil!"

Wütend raufte sie sich die Haare und lief im Zimmer auf und ab

„Dann kann ich doch wenigstens mal Heldin spielen oder? Was ist schon ein Menschenleben, gegen das von Lorien?"

„Lorien hat starke Krieger und weiß sich zu verteidigen. DU bist nicht irgendjemand, weißt du nicht, was du mir damit antun würdest?"

Sie blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen.

„Ich weiß was ich mir antue und kann mir vorstellen wie es dir dabei geht. Alrik will mich lebend."

„Und du bist dir über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns vollends bewusst?"

„Welche? Da sind so viele."

„Ich werde dich nie wieder sehen!"

Plötzlich fiel Azrael auf, wie sie selbst anfing zu schluchzen.

„Er würde dich töten." Sprach sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme aus.

„Ich würde so oder so sterben."

Schnell drehte sie sich um uns starrte Elladan mit feuchten Augen an.

„Aber das will ich doch verhindern!"

„Das kannst du nicht! Du würdest das Gegenteil bewirken."

„Aber… aber… es geht doch nicht nur um uns. Was ist mir Galawen und Legolas und all den anderen Elben in Lorien. Elladan, ich habe ihn in meinem Traum getroffen. Er weiß wo ich bin." Redete sie eindringlich auf ihn ein.

„Träume können täuschen!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Dadurch, dass ich den Ring so lange trug, bin ich mit ihm verbunden. Aber nur solange ich in der Nähe des Ringes bin. Und solange dieser in Lorien ist, weiß Alrik, was ich hier wann mache."

Elladan lachte erleichtert auf.

„Aber da gibt es eine ganz einfache Lösung!"

„Und die wäre?"

„Ich muss kurz zu Galadriel. Du kannst ja solange mal Gala besuchen gehen. Aber es wird alles gut werden."

Azrael wurde unruhig.

„Ich soll zu Galawen…? Alleine…? Sie wird mich fressen!"

„Nein, du kennst sie doch."

„Schon aber" sie tippte sich an die Stirn „da fehlt noch einen bisschen."

Elladan überging ihren Einwand und schob sie aus der Tür.

„Dann treffen wir uns dort. Ich werd so schnell es geht hinterher kommen.

Verdattert stand sie im Flur

„Ok." Dann machte sie sich auf zu den Räumen der Heiler.

------

Galawen saß im Bett und schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, als Azrael unentschlossen vor ihrer Tür stand.

„Soll ich… soll ich nicht… soll ich…"

Sachte klopfte sie an, hoffte aber gleichzeitig, dass es keiner gehört hatte, doch leider funktionierten die Ohren der Elben wie eh und je.

„Herein?" schallte es ihr entgegen.

Langsam kam sie rein.

„Hi." Hilflos blieb sie in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und starrte den Boden an.

„Azrael!" mir ihr hatte Galawen am aller wenigsten gerechnet „Gehts dir gut? Setzt dich!"

Das Mädchen setzte sich wie ihre geheißen, rutschte aber unruhig hin und her.

„Nun sag schon, geht es dir wieder gut?"

„Mir geht es ganz gut und… dir?" fragte sie nervös.

Gala fasste sich kurz an den Verband.

„Ach, das wird schon wieder. Keine Sorge, bin morgen hier raus."

„Ich… es tut mir leid." Entschuldigend sah sie die Elbe an, diese lächelte verzeihend.

„Du warst nicht du selbst."

Mühsam kämpfte Azrael den Impuls aufzuspringen nieder.

„Doch, aber lassen wir das."

„Wie du meinst." Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich kurz breit, bis Gala sie durchbrach.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja."

„Würdest du meine Brautjungfer werden?"

Ungläubig fiel Azrael vom Stuhl.

„WAS?"

Galadriels Nichte nickte lachend.

„Du hast richtig gehört."

Irritiert sah Azrael sie an.

„Da sind zwei kleine Sachen: Erstens du willst heiraten? WEN? Und zweitens warum ich? Ich hab dich beinahe umgebracht."

„Na Legolas, wen den sonnst? Außerdem hatten wir es uns versprochen, für den Fall, dass eine von uns heiraten wird."

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen daran zurück.

„Legolas also... Hm, wenn es sein muss." Dann lachte sie „Ich freue mich so für dich!"

„Das heißt aber, dass du mit nach Düsterwald kommen müsstest." Warf Galawen leise ein.

„Das tue ich aber nur, weil mir die Sache so Leid tut." Sie schielte zu ihrem Verband.

„Danke!" überglücklich umarmte Gala ihre Freundin.

/Was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt/ schoss es Azrael durch den Kopf, doch dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

„In einem Monat."

„Wenn ich jetzt losgehe und einen Umweg mache könnte ich passend da sein." Überlegte Azrael laut.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

Peinlich berührt schaute sie zu Boden.

„Jetzt wo Elladan ja grad weg ist, kann ich ja meine Sachen holen." Dann sah sie Gala direkt an. „Ich muss aus Lorien raus, ER weiß wo ich bin und wird alles versuchen, um mich zu holen. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Alrik?"

„Wer sonst. Ich werde pünktlich zur Hochzeit da sein, das verspreche ich."

Sie blickte die Elbe flehend an „Bitte halt Elladan hin, wenn er kommt."

Galawen nickte stumm, wusste sie doch, dass ihre Freundin nicht mehr umzustimmen war.

„Bitte pass auf dich auf!"

„Ich danke dir." Schnell umarmte sich die beiden zum Abschied, dann drehte Azrael sich um und lief aus der Tür, nur um gleich in jemanden rein zu rennen.

Unsanft landete das Mädchen auf dem Hosenboden und starrte den jemanden den sie umgerannt hatte an.

„Du solltest doch warten." War das einzige was Elladan dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Ich wollte doch nur…" Hilfe suchend schaute sie zu Galawen.

„Sie wollte nur auf die Toilette gehen."

„Ähm… ja… genau."

„Wie auch immer, es ist alles geklärt. Der Ring ist jetzt in sicherer Verwahrung." Elladan machte sich nicht mal die Mühe auf das eben gehörte einzugehen. Und wir werden in 2 Tagen abreisen."

„Abreisen?" verwirrt sah Azrael zwischen Elladan und Galawen hin und her.

„Nach Düsterwald. Weg vom Ring."

„Düsterwald?" schrie sie panisch auf „Warum ausgerechnet der Düsterwald?"

„Darüber haben wir doch gerade gesprochen."

„Aber doch erst in einem Monat!"

„Ist die Hochzeit, aber es müssen doch die Vorbereitungen getroffen werden."

„Galawen, denk an deine Worte." Dann wand sie sich an Elladan. „Ich muss jetzt dringend los." Sie versuchte sich an Elladan vorbei zu quetschen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Was für Worte?"

„Frag Gala, ich muss jetzt wirklich weg." Vergeblich versuchte sie sich zu befreien.

„Aber Azrael, muss es wirklich sein, auch wenn wir hier in 2 Tagen weg sind?" fragte die Elbe doch kurz darauf hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Du wollst doch still sein!" zischte Azrael aufgebracht.

Langsam beschlich Elladan ein Verdacht.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa...?"

„Ihr beide versteht mich einfach nicht!" mit einem Ruck riss sie sich los. „Selbst wenn ich mit euch hier weggehe seid ihr in Gefahr während der Reise, wegen MIR."

„Und wenn schon, wir werden genug Soldaten dabei haben, allein schon wegen Galadriel."

Azrael war entsetzt.

„Die kommt auch mit? Ich bringe die Weiße Herrin in Gefahr wenn ich mit euch reise."

„Und anders dich selbst! Ich haben dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich nicht allein gehen lasse!" rief Elladan aufgebracht.

„Verdammter sturer Elb! Willst du, dass sowas nochmal passiert?" sie machte eine unbestimmte Geste zu Galawen.

„Sowas kann ohne den Ring nicht noch einmal passieren!" beharrte Elladan auf seiner Meinung.

„Woher willst du das wissen, nicht mal ich bin mir sicher. Was ist wenn Alrik es schafft mir nah genug zu kommen, er würde die Kontrolle über mich übernehmen."

„Und wie soll er das bitte können?"

„Ich weiß doch nicht wie, aber er hat es mir angedroht. Der Traum war eine Botschaft von ihm. Er hat gedroht euch zu töten!"

„Aber Träume sind Träume! Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er es wirklich kann."

Wütend funkelte Azrael ihren Freund an.

„Trotzdem will ich dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. Das ist MEINE Entscheidung!" mit schnellen Schritten lief sie an ihm vorbei und den Flur entlang.

Elladan wollte ihr hinterher doch Galawen rief ihn zurück.

„Lass sie, keiner kann sie mehr umstimmen..." doch an ihrer Stimme konnte Elladan hören was für einen Kampf sie innerlich mit sich ausfocht. Stumm nickte er, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

------

Fluchend lief Azrael in ihr Zimmer und schnappte sich ihren Mantel und Rucksack.

„Einmal will ich selbst eine Entscheidung fällen!" danach setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief:

_Liebe Galawen, Liebster Elladan_

_Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, auch wenn ein Teil meiner Erinnerungen fehlt, ich weiß ich liebe euch abgöttisch. Doch das ist meine Entscheidung und keiner kann mich umstimmen._

_Aber ich verspreche, in einem Monat bin ich im Düsterwald, pünktlich zur Hochzeit._

_Eurer Azrael_

Eilig lief sie nach draußen, von weiten konnte sie Elladan sehen, auch er hatte sie bemerkt. Unbeweglich standen beide da und sahen sich an. Schließlich hob er die Hand. Seine Lippen formten stumm die Worte „Leb wohl…"

Das Mädchen nickte, „Ich komme wieder, ich verspreche es." Wisperte sie leise doch für Elbenohren hörbar, drehte sich um und verschwand im Wald.


	15. Am Lagerfeuer

Kapitel 15

Die Sonne war hinter den Nebelbergen versunken und die Nacht breitete ihre Decke über das Lager, welches die Elben aufgeschlagen hatten.

Legolas saß am Lagerfeuer, hielt seine Verlobte in seinen Armen und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen.

„Weiß dein Vater eigentlich schon davon?"

Legolas schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Wovon?"

„Das wir kommen."

„Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht bringen lassen, er erwartet uns schon. Und er ist sehr erfreut über die Verlobung."

Galawen lächelte leicht.

„Dann kann er wenigstens nicht mehr meckern, dass du kein würdiger Thronfolger bist. Legolas Grünblatt, ein König ohne Frau ist nur ein halber König!" sie imitiert gekonnt den Tonfall seines Vaters

Der Prinz lachte auf

„Das durfte ich mir ja auch lange genug anhören. Du kennst ihn wirklich sehr gut. Jetzt wartet er nur noch auf einen Erben." Er lächelte Galawen an, diese wurde schlag artig rot.

„Das hat nichts mit kennen zu tun, aber man hat eure "Gespräche" sehr weit hören können."

„Bei seiner Tonlage… Aber jetzt wird ja endlich ruhe geben und ich bin nicht nur deswegen so glücklich mit dir."

„Ach nicht?" sie schaute gespielt überrascht.

„Es könnte auch daran liegen, dass du die hübscheste und intelligenteste Elbe weit und breit für mich bist und ich dich so sehr liebe." Liebevoll lächelte er sie an.

„Wärest du Elladan oder Elrohir, würde ich jetzt sagen, dass du das früher jeder gesagt hättest." Sagte sie schnell, in einem Versuch ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Aber ich bin eindeutig keiner von beiden. Oder wäre dir einer der anderen beiden lieber?"

Gala schaute kurz zu ihnen rüber.

„Also schlecht sehen sie definitiv nicht aus..." sie grinste.

Besitzergreifend umklammerte er sie.

„Aber du gehörst eindeutig mir. Außerdem würde Azrael das nicht gefallen."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, hatte er doch ein Thema angeschnitten, welches seit ihrem Abschied gemieden wurde. Kurz legte sich ein Schatten über Galawens Gesicht, doch dann lächelte sie wieder.

„Aber da gibts Elladans Zweitausgabe."

„Ich glaube, da hat aber ein anderer Elb auch noch mit zu reden."

„Und wer?"

Legolas grinste breit.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du IHN kennst."

„Hm... Haldir?"

„Ich versprach nichts zu sagen." Er grinste noch breiter, Gala zog einen Schmollmund. „Aber da du es ja bereits erraten hast." Lenkte er ein und küsste sie aufs Mündchen.

Lächelnd legte Gala rückwärts ihre Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn nach vorne zu ziehen und richtig zu küssen. Doch Legolas löste sich schon nach kurzer Zeit und wandte sich ihrem Ohr zu, sanft knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Wie gerne würde ich das jetzt vertiefen." Er grinste anzüglich „Aber deine Tante und der Rest unserer Gefährten würde das nicht so gefallen."

Mühsam nickte Galawen.

„Aber morgen sind wir da..."

„Ja. Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„An was Männer immer denken!"

Gala hatte mit Absicht etwas lauter gesprochen, so dass sich nun alle Elben zu ihnen umdrehten. Legolas bekam rote Ohren.

„Liebste, musste das so laut sein?"

Diese grinste nur fies.

„Tja, Rache gibt's immer."

„Meine Rache wird aber auch kommen." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, sein Atem verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

„Wofür musst du dich bitte rächen?"

„Für diese Blamage." Beide wurden von einem Tumult in der Nähe abgelenkt. „Was ist denn dahinten los?"

Neugierig stand Galadriels Nichte auf und schaute nach der Gruppe.

„Oh, mein Gott, das ist Azrael!"

Legolas starrte ungläubig zu dem Mädchen rüber, welches sich nun von den Soldaten los riss und unsicher in die Runde sah.

„Hi."

Galawen stürzte auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch, Azrael erwiderte diese kurz, drückte die Freundin dann aber weg.

„Hey, du willst dir doch dein schönes Kleid nicht versauen." Sie deutete auf ihre schmutzigen und zerrissenen Klamotten. Galawen sah kurz an ihr runter, dann an sich selbst, auf dem hellen Kleid prangte ein stattlicher Fleck.

„Zu spät." Grinsend umarmte sie das Mädchen ein zweites Mal, bis jemand ihr von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

„Dürfte ich auch mal?" Azrael drehte sich zu Elladan um.

„Wenn du mich nicht gerade umbringen willst."

Doch schon hatte auch er sie in die Arme geschlossen und küsste sie überglücklich, erleichtert drückte Azrael sich an ihn.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Fuindi, das du gesund da bist zählt."

Azrael wandte sich an Galawen:

„Du bist meine Zeugin, er ist nicht sauer."

Unbemerkt war Galadriel heran geschritten, ein gütiges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Sei gegrüßt, Azrael aus Rohan."

Erschrocken sprang das Mädchen aus Elladans Armen.

„Lady Galadriel." Verschüchtert verbeugte sie sich.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du wohl auf bist. Doch es wäre sehr erstaunlich gewesen, wenn es anders gekommen wäre."

Überrascht sah Azrael auf.

„Wieso?"

„Sieh ihn dir an." Sie machte eine elegante Geste Richtung Elladan.

Das Mädchen war noch verwirrter.

„Bitte?"

„Er hätte es gespürt, wenn es anders währe."

Kurz starrte Azrael zu Elladan, kniff dann die Augen zu als würde sie angestrengt überlegen.

„Hm, aber nur wenn ich gestorben wäre, also sagen wir bei Krankheit, Verletzungen und Folter nicht." Sie sah Galadriel unverhalten mit gefühlskaltem Gesicht an, doch diese lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

„Du denkst zuviel junges Mädchen. Doch der Schein kann trügen." Gemessen drehte sie sich um und entfernte sich. Azrael starrte ihr hinterher.

„Toll."

„Sie kann einen ziemlich verwirren, stimmts?" fragte Elladan sanft

„Hm…" nachdenklich hatte Azrael sich an den Arm gefasst als würde er schmerzen.

„Was hast du?" er schaute sie besorgt an.

„Ach, das ist nichts, nur ein Kratzer." Unbewusst umklammerte sie den Ärmel fester, doch Elladan war unerbittlich.

„Zeig mal her." Vorsichtig schob er den Arm hoch, Azrael schaute angeekelt weg.

„Ich hasse blut."

Elladan fehlten sie Worte. Der Arm war von oben bis unten mit Schrammen übersäht und zum Teil hingen sogar ganze Hautfetzen herab.

Entsetzt schaute Elladan auf den Arm, danach wieder in ihre Augen.

„Was hat dieser Mistkerl dir angetan?"

Nervös schaute Azrael weg.

„Nichts schlimmes, ich lebe schließlich noch."

Sanft aber bestimmt drehte Elladan den Kopf des Mädchens zu sich hin.

„Was ist passiert? Erzähl."

„Es war nicht sooo schlimm. Sonst wäre ich doch nicht hier." Versuchte Azrael sich raus zu reden.

„Jetzt sag schon!" Elladan klang aufgeregter als gewollt.

„Müssen wir das hier in aller Öffentlichkeit klären?"

„Wir können uns auch etwas Abseits hinsetzen."

„Das wäre mir um einiges lieber." Sie schielte zu Haldir und Galadriel rüber „Ich fühle mich so beobachtet."

„Gut, dann lass uns da rüber gehen." Elladan führte sie einige Meter vom Lagerfeuer weg.

Azrael tastete Hilfe suchend nach Elladans Arm.

„Huch, nicht so schnell." Bunte Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen doch bevor sie fallen konnte hielt Elladan sie fest.

„Ganz langsam, einen Fuß vor den anderen."

Unwillkürlich kicherte Azrael.

„Das mache ich schon so lange, ich glaube das laufen beherrsche ich."

An einer ruhigen Stelle ließ der Elb sie zu Boden gleiten. Galawen war ihnen gefolgt.

„Willst du nicht lieber bei deinem Verlobten bleiben?" sie sah kurz zu Legolas rüber, der mittlerweile auch zu ihnen gestoßen war.

„Wir bleiben." Er deutete Galawen sich zu setzen.

„Du bis im Moment wichtiger." Ergänzte Gala befliest.

Azrael seufzte auf.

„Ihr habt ganz schön lange gebraucht, um hier anzukommen."

„Naja es hat länger gedauert, weil meine Tante noch was erledigen musste."

„Da habt ihr aber Glück gehabt." Sie starrte bei diesen Worten abwesend in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

„Wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre, wenn er euch hier in der Nähe gewusst hätte."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Fuindi."

„Wer wohl! Der Grund für meine Flucht aus Lorien. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein!"

„Also Alrik war hier?" eher eine Aussage als eine Frage „Aber den Rest versteh ich noch nicht so ganz."

„Ja, und er ist auch derjenige, dem ich das hier verdanke." Sie blickte auf ihren Arm „Er wusste, dass ich euch verlassen würde, er wusste es!"

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er das bezwecken. Aber du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, wie er dir das zugefügt hat." Galawen ließ einfach nicht locker.

„Er wollte von mir wissen wo der Ring ist. Und ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen." Sie fing an zu zittern „Da hat er sich wohl dazu genötigt gefühlt ein bisschen nachzuhelfen." Sie zog ihr Hosenbein hoch und gab so den Blick auf ihr Bein frei, es war grün und blau geschlagen, versetzt mit dunklen Striemen.

Elladan bebte vor Zorn.

„Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, dieses !" nur schwer konnte er sich beherrschen.

Beruhigens legte Azrael ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter

„Es ist halb so schlimm. Er durfte mich ja nicht umbringen."

„Glück für IHN! Ist er noch in der Nähe?"

„Selbst wenn er es wäre, würde ich es dir nicht sagen, du würdest nicht zögern zu ihm zu gehen. Nein, er ist nicht mehr hier, er hat mich verletzt zurückgelassen."

„Dieser Mistkerl! Ist sonst noch etwas passiert? Hast du ihm gesagt wo der Ring ist?"

„Natürlich nicht!" sie schaute entrüstet „er hätte mich vergewaltigen können und ich hätte es ihm nicht gesagt, nicht das er es nicht versucht hätte" sie grinste stolz „Aber ich habe mich gewehrt und ihn schwer verletzt!"

„Meine arme Kleine..." fassungslos zog Elladan sie in seine Arme.

Langsam fiel die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit von ihr ab.

„Ich hätte bleiben sollen. Ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu, aber du hattest recht."

„Hörst du das nächste Mal auf mich?"

„Wenn es sein muss…" plötzlich sah sie auf „Ach, ich hab übrigens mein Gedächtnis wieder."

„Was? Seid wann?"

„Irgendwann zwischen Lorien und jetzt. Frag nicht."

„Gut, ich frag nicht..." liebevoll hauchte er ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, Azrael war nur zu dankbar darüber, wollte sie doch nicht die Liste ihrer Missgeschicke durch eine weitere Bekanntschaft mit einem Baumstamm verlängern.

Doch Gala riss sie aus ihren Gedankengängen.

„Wir müssen deine Wunden versorgen, Azrael."

„Okay…" langsam knöpfte sie ihre Tunika auf, hielt jedoch inne und schaute Legolas scharf an.

„Kannst du dich bitte umdrehen?"

Dieser grinste, tat aber wie ihm geheißen.

Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen wusch Galawen die Wunden aus und verband sie sorgfältig.

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich zurück und begutachtete ihr Werk, als sie fertig war.

„Ähm, Schatzi" sie zupfte an Galas Ärmel „das sind nicht die einzigen." Sie streifte sich sie Tunika vollends ab und deutete auf ihren Rücken. Auch dieser wies viele dunkle Striemen und Wunden auf. Erschrocken schaute die Elbe auf das Werk Alriks.

„Langsam versteh ich Elladans Aggressionen…!"

Schmerzhaft zuckte das Mädchen zusammen als Gala begann auch diese zu versorgen.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er mir einen so herzlichen empfang bereitet."

„Wenn das herzlich ist will ich keinen überschwänglichen erleben." Erwiderte Galawen kopfschüttelnd

Azrael schwieg und biss die Zähne auf einander.

„Tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht anders, es ist gleich vorbei... fertig!"

Azrael atmete tief durch.

„So geht es gleich besser." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange „Ich glaube ich schließe mich ab heute in ein Zimmer ein und komm nie wieder raus, so bleibt mir sowas erspart."

„Oder du lässt dich einfach nicht abfüllen."

„Jetzt bin ich wieder schuld." Grummelnd zog sie mit einem Ruck die Tunika wieder zu.

„Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber denkst du dein Weg ist die richtige Lösung?" erwiderte die Elbe geduldig.

„Anscheint nicht. ABER ich habe euch nicht in Gefahr gebracht. Mein Ziel habe ich erreicht." Ihre Antwort passte nicht wirklich aber das war ihr egal, stur schaute sie weg.

„Aber dich viel zu sehr."

„Das werde ich schon überleben, er war ja ganz nett, wenn man mal davon absieht."

„Wie ganz nett?"

„Nett halt."

„Habt ihr Small Talk gehalten oder wie darf man sich das vorstellen?"

„Ich meine ja nur, er kann ja auch nichts dafür."

„Wofür?" fragte Galadriels Nichte misstrauisch.

„Das er so böse ist, bei den Familienverhältnissen, kein Wunder das er sich nach ein bisschen Zuneigung sehnt." Trotz des Ernstes des Gesprächs kicherte sie albern.

„Kein gestörtes Familienverhältnis kann rechtfertigen was er mit dir gemacht hat!"

„Das Rechtfertigt es auch nicht. Aber es erklärt sein Verhalten. Er will doch nur das sein toter Vater stolz auf ihn wäre und deshalb eifert er ihm nach, um sein werk zu vollenden." Zitierte sie Alriks Worte.

„Und wer soll bitte sein Vater gewesen sein? Melkor?"

„Du sagst es."

„WAS?" rief Galawen entsetzt, sie hatte es zwar ausgesprochen doch sie hatte es nie ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen. Sie schaute sich kurz um, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Azrael nickte stumm.

„Eru, das darf nicht wahr sein." Kraftlos ließ sie sich ins Gras sinken.

„Und? Das ändert doch nichts."

„Doch, es ändert sehr viel, dass die Bedrohung größer als gedacht ist, wenn er wirklich versucht das Werk Melkors zu beenden."

„Aber er wird es nicht schaffen."

„Wollen wir es hoffen" sie seufzte „Was lässt dich da so sicher sein?"

„Weil er mich braucht" das Mädchen grinste breit

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich toll bin!"

Gala lachte.

„Oh, verzeiht, ich vergaß."

„Das war mein ernst. Er braucht mich!" fauchte Azrael wütend. Beschwichtigend hob Galawen die Hände.

„War doch nicht so gemeint! Doch würde mich der wirkliche Grund dafür interessieren."

„Du würdest es mir eh nicht glauben." Beleidigt schaute sie weg „Und die anderen auch nicht."

„Lassen wir es drauf ankommen."

„Er braucht mich und 8 weitere Personen, am besten die direkten oder indirekten Nachfahren der damaligen Könige, oder auch Nazgul genannt.

„Und du bist...?"

Azrael hob stolz ihr Kinn.

„Ein direkte Nachfahre einer der neun Könige, aber nicht von irgendeinem, nein, von dem obersten der Nazgul, dem Hexenkönig von Angmar."

„Oh..." diese Information musste Galawen erstmal verdauen.

„Und ich bin wichtig." Sie kicherte „Naja, eigentlich interessiert mich das gar nicht. Alrik hat es mir erzählt, damit ich mich ihm freiwillig anschließe."

„Und wirst du es?" erklang die vorsichtige Frage aus Galawens Mund.

Wütend schaute Azrael in die Runde.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst…!" sie sprang auf „Wenn ich mich ihm angeschlossen hätte, hätte ich dann das?" sie riss den Ärmel hock „Und wäre ich dann hier?"

Galawen sah zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid... es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht."

„Rausgerutscht… pah! Du hast einfach gesagt was hier alle denken und von mir erwartet haben, stimmt es nicht?"

„Auch wenn du das nicht glaubst, wir vertrauen dir." Mischte Legolas sich beschwichtigend ein. Irritiert sah das Mädchen ihn an.

„Ach ja!"

„Als du gegangen bist dachte ich, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde." Setzte Elladan leise an „und... ach ich denk einfach, dass es ein Traum ist, dass du nun wieder hier bist. ...ein Traum sein MUSS."

Ihr Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen.

„Aber ich bin doch da. Warum sollte es ein Traum sein? Ich habe gesagt ich komme wieder und das bin ich auch. Hast du erwartet ich würde zu Alrik gehen, um wer weiß was mit ihm zu treiben?"

„Nein!" sagte Elladan abwährend „Doch nachdem was du von ihm erzählt hast dachte ich, dass er dich..." er wollte und konnte es nicht aussprechen, allein der Gedanke ließ sein Herz fast in zwei brechen.

„Das er mich WAS? Rekrutiert? Verführt? Heiratet?"

„Umbringt…!" presste er heiser hervor.

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an, langsam begann sie Elladan zu verstehen.

„Oh… ich… das tut mir Leid… ich wollte nicht…"

Doch Elladan brachte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen.

„Ist schon gut."

Galawen stand auf.

„Du solltest was essen, scheinst ja nicht gerade viel gehabt zu haben in letzter Zeit." Sie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und ging zum Lagerfeuer, um Azrael den Rest des Abendessens zu holen.

Auch Legolas erhob sich.

„Ich begleite Galawen. Ruh dich aus." Schnell lief er hinter ihr her.

Azrael betrachtete Elladan schweigend, dieser erwiderte den Blick, doch plötzlich beugte er sich nach vorne und umarmte sie.

„Oh Gott, du hast mir so gefehlt!" eine einsame Träne suchte sich den Weg über sein Gesicht, erschrocken keuchte Azrael auf.

„Nicht so fest!" Schnell ließ Elladan sie los, das Mädchen sah ihn liebevoll an und strich die Träne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Du solltest keine Tränen vergießen, vor allem nicht für mich."

„Du redest mal wieder Blödsinn." Sanft lächelte er sie an.

„Tu ich doch ständig."

In diesem Moment kam Galawen mit einem Teller und zwei weiteren Schüsseln wieder.

„So hier." Dann nahm sie Legolas ein Päckchen ab „Und das kannst du gleich anziehen." Schnell faltete sie das Kleid auseinander und hielt es ihr hin.

„Hab leider kein schwarzes, hoffe blau ist auch in Ordnung."

Angeekelt sag Azrael auf das Kleid.

„Hm, wird schon gehen." Hastig schnappte sie sich den Teller und futterte los.

„Ich bin sooo ausgehungert!"

Die Elbe grinste.

„Das sieht man, aber verschluck dich nicht!"

Azrael wollte eine böse Bemerkung von sich geben, aber diese blieb ihr im Halse stecken und es kam wie es kommen musste, sie verschluckte sich und hustete bis sie rot angelaufen war.

Elladan klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und Gala reichte ihr einen Kelch, den das Mädchen hastig leerte.

„Das… hust ist nur deine… keuch Schuld!"

„Wieso?" fragte die Elbe unschuldig lächelnd, doch Azrael widmete sie lieber wieder dem Essen als darauf zu antworten.

„Ich gehe zu Haldir und kläre ein paar Dinge. Er sah nicht gerade erfreut aus als du aufgetaucht bist." Sagte Legolas flüchtig gab er Galawen einen Kuss und lief in Richtung der anderen davor. Diese sah ihm nach.

„Haldir, wie man ihn kennt..."

„Der wird auch noch was von mir zu hören bekommen."

Elladan horchte auf.

„Wieso?" und erntete sogleich einen scharfen Blick von Azraels Seite.

„Das müsstest du wissen, wie gesagt meine Erinnerungen sind wieder da."

„Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen." Doch seine Ohren bekamen eine leicht rötliche Färbung.

„Gesprochen?" bei dem Gedanken was danach in ihrem Zimmer gelaufen war wurde sie rot. „Wenn du das sagst."

„Wie würdest du es denn bezeichnen?"

„Ich nenne es ablenken von einem Thema durch verführ…" erschrocken sah sie zu Galawen „ich meine durch… durch…"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ihr wart laut genug." Sie grinste fies, doch worum das Thema sich sonst drehte verstand sie nicht ganz.

Azrael wurde noch röter und verbarg ihren Kopf unter ihren Armen.

„Peinlich…"

„Wenigstens hat man euch nicht erwischt..." unwillkürlich musste sie an ein gewisses Erlebnis am See erinnern.

Das Mädchen grinste breit.

„Aha" sie kicherte „Aber da mach ich mir keine sorgen. Ich werde sowas bestimmt nicht mehr wiederholen, also besteht auch die Gefahr nicht erwischt zu werden." Sie schaute unschuldig zu Elladan rüber, dieser schaute empört.

„Und wie kommen wir zu dieser Entscheidung?"

„Weil ich das sage."

„Ach, hat Alrik dir gezeigt wie es besser ist?" das hatte er eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, aber er fühlte sich in seiner Männlichkeit gekränkt.

Entrüstet schaute Azrael ihn an.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte sie provozierend zurück.

„Dann hättest du ja gleich bei ihm bleiben können, wenn er ja so toll ist!"

„Wenn es das ist was du willst… Ich kann sofort gehen!"

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen!"

„Du hast mich gerade gebeten zu gehen, ich kann machen was ich will!" Wütend sprang sie auf.

„Jetzt verdreh nicht die Tatsachen, meine Liebe. Du sagtest, dass er so gut wäre, nicht ich!"

Das entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit aber er wollte es einfach glauben.

„Ich habe gar nichts behauptet. DU hast doch seine Namen erwähnt und ihn da mit rein gebracht."

„Aber du hast es nicht abgestritten!"

Langsam wurde es Azrael zu viel.

„Weil es mir zu blöd war mich zu rechtfertigen, wegen so einer blöden Bemerkung von dir."

„Ach blöde Bemerkung? Du hast mir doch allen Grund dazu gegeben!"

„Grund? Nur weil du, der große Elb, sich in seiner Männlichkeit gekränkt fühlt?" sie schaute ihn spöttisch an.

„Dann sag wie du zu deinem ach so überragendem Schluss gekommen bist!"

„Weil ich zu jung zum schwanger sein bin!" dabei lief sie rot an, drehte sich um und humpelte weg.

Elladan rannte hinter ihr her.

„Schwanger?"

„Ach lass mich doch!"

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil das peinlich ist."

„Du hast damit angefangen."

„Nein!" sie drehte sich zu ihm „Ich will "damit" aufhören."

Darauf wusste Elladan nichts Intelligentes zu Antworten.

„Weiber!"

„Von wegen Weiber. Nicht das es mir nicht gefallen hätte, aber ich will doch nicht schwanger werden."

„Aber man kann "aufpassen.""

„Zu riskant.

Ich will doch nicht wie ein aufgeblasenes Weib da rum laufen nur weil es "schief" gelaufen ist!"

„Aufgeblasen? Toll formuliert wirklich!"

„Wie willst du es sonst nennen mit so einem dicken Bauch?"  
Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber es wäre trotzdem immer noch ein Leben in dir."

„Außerdem…" sie stockte.

„Außerdem was?"

„Ich will nicht wieder damit anfangen, er steht eh schon zwischen uns." Sie seufzte laut auf.

„Du meinst Alrik?"

„Wer sonst?"

„Kannst du ihn nicht einfach vergessen?"

„Vergessen? DAS alles Vergessen? Du weißt noch nicht mal WARUM er schon wieder zwischen uns steht und verlangst dann sowas von mir."

„Dann sag es mir!"

„Es ist mir aber peinlich."

„Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst." Für kurze Zeit war Elladans Wut verraucht. Azrael drehte sich weg, doch er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie vorm Weglaufen abzuhalten.

„Ich weiß, du kannst nicht verstehen warum ich Alrik nicht hasse, für das was er mir angetan hat."

„Aber ich kann es versuchen."

„Ich kann es dir selber nicht erklären. Was ich dir nur noch zu dem Thema sagen kann, ist das Alrik etwas größere Pläne mit mir hatte."

„Und welche?"

„Er braucht einen Nachkommen, um das Werk seines Vaters zu vollenden."

„Und er will… du sollst... es austragen?"

Azrael lachte leise.

„Nett ausgedrückt. Nicht nur austragen, als Nachfahre des Hexenmeister von Angmar bin ich wichtig für ihn. Er…" sie hielt mitten im Wort inne.

„Er?"

„…Er wollte mich nicht nur als Gebärmaschine." Sie schaute angewidert „Er wollte mich als Gefährtin."

Elladan schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Azrael machte sich auf ein Donnerwetter bereit.

„Du wirst es tun, stimmts? Du wirst es tun müssen. Jetzt sag schon!" er schüttelte sie kräftig. Panisch schaute das Mädchen ihn an.

„Lass mich los!" er tat es und ging zwei Schritte nach hinten.

„Dann geh zu ihm, wenn du es für richtig hältst." Fuhr er tonlos fort.

„Aber das will ich doch gar nicht!"

„Aber wird er das akzeptieren?"

„Natürlich nicht. Woher glaubst du habe ich diese ganzen Verletzungen?" Ihre Augen wurden feucht „bestimmt nicht weil ich ihm übermütig in die Arme gesprungen bin!"

„Da siehst du es. Lieber lass ich dich gehen, als dass er dir schlimmeres antut."

„WAS?" sie sprang auf ihn zu und fasste ihn am Kragen „Ich habe das extra wegen DIR ertragen, habe mich wegen DIR gegen ihn gestellt und bin wegen DIR wieder gekommen, und jetzt willst du mich wegschicken!" sie schluchzte fassungslos.

„Nein, ich schick dich nicht weg. Aber so wie es aussieht scheint es doch keinen anderen Weg zu geben..."

„Natürlich gibt es den! Wenn ich nicht daran glauben würde, wäre ich nicht hier. Willst du das ich zu ihm gehe, ihn heirate sein Kind gebäre und damit Mittelerde in Gefahr bringe? Obwohl ich dich liebe?"

„Ja."


	16. Alrik

Kapitel 16

„Ja." Ein seltsamer Glanz war Elladans Augen eigen.

Azrael schüttelte ihn wild und schrie ihn verzweifelt an.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht dein ernst ist! Bitte!"

Doch Elladan schob sie von sich.

„Doch mein voller ernst!" sagte er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme die den eisigsten Wintertag heiß erschienen ließ.

Eine Hand wanderte in seine Tasche.

„Elladan?"

„So ist mein Name."

„Bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes."

„Wie was zum Beispiel?" er lächelte kalt.

Azrael legte den Kopf schief und fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen.

„Du hast den Ring, stimmts?"

Der Elb hob eine Augenbraue.

„Kleine, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich kenne dich und ich kenne den Ring. Los gib ihn mir zurück."

Elladan warf das teuflische Kleinod hoch und fing es wieder auf.

„Wieso sollt ich das tun?"

„Weil er MIR gehört und es Alrik nicht gefallen würde."

Doch Elladan grinste nur schief.

„Ihm würde es nicht gefallen, wenn DU ihn jetzt kriegen würdest. Du würdest ihn nur versuchen los zu werden."

„Och, mein Lieber, nicht nur du kannst sehr gut schauspielern. Wie lange hast du den Ring schon? Oder hast du ihn gar nie weggegeben?" sie lachte laut auf.

„Hätte je jemand Galadriel drauf angesprochen?" in seinen Augen blitzte es hämisch.

„Aber du hast nur eins dabei vergessen."

„Und zwar?"

„Ich spüre den Ring. Auch wenn ich zu der Zeit wieder bei Sinnen war, ich spürte ihn."

„Was willst du damit jetzt sagen?"

Azrael neigte den Kopf.

„Gegenfrage: Auf wessen Seite stehst du, mein Lieber?"

„Hm, eine gute Frage, sagen wir es so, ich leg mich nicht gerne fest."

„Ein Elb, angetan vom Bösen" sie kicherte „Ich glaube das wird Alrik gefallen. Doch gefällt es mir?"

„Das musst du wissen."

„Warum machst du das alles, Elladan?"

„Hast du es nicht schon längst erraten?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dich dem Bösen verschrieben hast. Oder handelst du gar in eigener Sache?"

Der Elb lachte böse auf.

„Ich hätte dich für schlauer gehalten!"

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was Alrik gemeint hat, als er mir sagte, ich würde mich schon immer von der dunklen Seite und auch von deren Repräsentanten angezogen fühlen." Sie grinste böse.

„Hm, sagte ich das?"

Mit einem Ruck packte Azrael ihn am Kragen und zog ihn an sich.

„Ja das hast du!" dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich.

Dieser Grinste nur schief.

„Oh, dieses Mal eine so stürmische Begrüßung?"

„Ach willst du lieber das es so abläuft?" sie verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Gerade als sie zur nächsten ansetzen wollte, packte er ihren Arm.

„Hm, nicht schlecht aber nicht das Wahre." Seine Hand schloss sich fester, und immer fester.

Azrael stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und lief sich auf die Knie fallen.

„Wie geht es dir, lange nicht gesehen."

„Lange? Süße, du übertriebst."

„Du weißt, mein Gedächtnis ist nicht das Beste" sie lachte „und könntest du mich bitte loslassen, das wird langsam recht unbequem."

Er sah herablassend zu ihr runter, ließ aber los.

„Also hast du was zu berichten?"

Langsam stand das Mädchen auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm.

„Da ich nicht weiß, wann du dich seiner bemächtigt hast, kann ich auch nicht sagen, was du nicht mitbekommen hast."

„Streng mal dein kleines Köpfchen an, du hast es mitbekommen."

„Eigentlich, sonst hätte ich nicht bis eben weiter gespielt." Sie schaute ihn düster an.

Alrik lachte böse auf.

„Azrael, Azrael, Azrael. Du erstaunst mich immer wieder." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung verpasste er ihr einen Schlag in den Magen. „Pass das nächste Mal besser auf!"

Keuchend sackte Azrael zusammen, als sie wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam funkelte sie ihn böse an.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich darauf nicht so stehe."

Ein dreckiges Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Dann musst du dich wohl dran gewöhnen." Gehässig grinste er sie an.

„Das befürchte ich auch." Sie stand auf, und zog ihn ein weiteres Mal zu sich, um ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

„Also was willst du?"

„Mich nur davon überzeugen, dass du hältst, was du versprochen hast."

„Du weiß ganz genau, dass du dich auf mich verlassen kannst. Und könntest du bitte diesen Körper verlassen und in deinem eigenen hier auftauchen?"

„Was stört dich an diesem?"

„Das es nicht dein Körper ist."

„Du liebtest diesen Elb doch einst."

„Ich liebe ihn auch immer noch."

Er zog sie an sich, um sie hart zu küssen, dabei legte er seine Hand an ihre Kehle.

„Das solltest du aber nicht mehr!"

Azrael spürte wie der Griff sich bedrohlich verstärke.

„Ich weiß, aber es macht dich wütend und ich liebe es, dich wütend zu sehen."

Seine Augen blitzten Gefährlich auf.

„Treib es nicht zu weit!"

Trotz seines Griffes lehnte sie sich weiter nach vorne.

„Genau so." hauchte sie ihm leise zu.

Ruckartig stieß er sie von sich.

„Also denk an deine Aufgabe, und kein Wort hierüber, verstanden?"

„Krieg ich den wenigstens einen Abschiedkuss?" sie grinste anzüglich.

„Verdien ihn dir."

„Und wie?"

„Denk dir was aus."

Mit aller Kraft warf sich das Mädchen gegen ihn und brachte ihn zu Fall, triumphierend saß sie auf seiner Brust.

„So?"

„Kein schlechter Anfang."

Sie hielt seine Arme über ihrem Kopf fest und beugte sich langsam zu ihm runter.

„Das könnte mir gefallen." Kicherte sie vergnügt.

Er winkelte ein Bein an, so dass es zwischen ihren war.

„Und was würde dir gefallen?"

Sie grinste ihn lasziv an.

„Das alles und noch viel mehr." Stürmisch küsste sie ihn, Alrik genoss es in vollen Zügen.

„Dann hol es dir!"

Azrael sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„In seinem Körper?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich in normaler Gestalt bei der Elbenschlampe auf der Matte stehen würde?"

„Elbenschlampe?"

„Galadriel."

„Ach so, natürlich nicht, aber es hätte doch was. Sie ahnt nicht mal was."

„Ach, denkst du das?"

„Und wenn kann sie es sehr gut verbergen, aber warum hat sie mich dann so herzlich aufgenommen." Mit ihrer freien Hand drückte sie wie zufällig auf seinen empfindlichen Punkt, und grinste dabei.

Alrik ließ sich jedoch nicht anmerken wie sehr es ihm gefiel.

„Sie ahnt, weiß aber nicht."

Sie erhöhte den Druck auf die Hose, um ihn herauszufordern.

„Aber alle anderen sind unwissend."

„Selbst deine kleine Freundin." Er schnellte nach vorne und biss ihr in den Hals.

Azrael stöhnte laut auf und drückte fester zu.

„Keiner ahnt was, das tut so gut!"

„Und du hast keine Gewissensbisse?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Warum sollte ich, wenn es das ist, was ich dabei gewinnen kann." Sie biss ihm in die Unterlippe.

Alrik grinste überlegen, war das Mädchen doch wie Wachs in seinen Händen.

„Und dafür verrätst du alles was dir früher lieb und wichtig war?"

„Wer weiß?" sie lächelte verschwörerisch „vielleicht entscheide ich mich ja nochmal um." Bevor sie reagieren konnte hatte Alrik eine schnelle Drehung gemacht und sie unter sich zu Boden gedrückt.

„Das solltest du nicht wagen!" zischte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Und was sollte mich davon abhalten?"

„Nun da gibt es viele Möglichkeiten, dein kleiner Elb zum Beispiel." Er grinste diabolisch.

„Warum sollte mich das denn interessieren, was du mit ihm machst, wenn ich schon bereit bin ihm zu verraten?"

„Weil du ihn immer noch liebst."

„Hm." Doch dass sie dabei weg schaute machte Alrik seinen Triumph gewiss.

„Du bist zu leicht zu durchschauen, Kleine." Sagte er herablassend.

„Nenn mich nicht so!"

„Was sonst, Kleine?"

„Ich könnte zu der Elbenschlampe gehen."

„Was wiederum dein Elb ausbaden würde, oder vielleicht deine kleine Freundin, wer weiß?"

„Lass sie daraus!"

„Warum sollte ich? Es war doch schon so ein netter kleiner Spaß, ihr die Vase überzuziehen." Ein gemeines Lachen entrann sich seiner Kehle.

„Ja, ja, ja toll. Haldir hätte mich am liebsten umgebracht!"

„Nicht mein Problem. Es war klar, dass du verteidigt werden würdest."

Nachdenklich schaute Azrael ihn an, seufzte dann aber auf.

„Ich könnte dich eh nie verraten."

„Na siehst du, warum also die Diskussionen? Du denkst zuviel."

Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht.

„Das hat Galadriel auch zu mir gesagt."

„Da siehst du es."

Langsam stand er auf „Von deiner Seite noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Wo bleibt mein Abschiedskuss?" sie grinset frech.

Alrik seufzte auf und zog sie halbherzig zu sich um sie kurz aber hart seinen Mund gegen ihren zu drücken.

„Denk dran, sorg dafür, dass die beiden nicht heiraten werden!"

„Obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, warum ich das machen soll und vor allem keine Idee habe WIE."

Melkors Sohn rollte mit den Augen.

„Streng doch mal etwas dein Köpfchen an, Kleine.

Um mein Ziel zu erreichen müssen wir sie von Innern heraus schwächen. Und das geht nun mal besser wenn Düsterwald KEIN glückliches Kronpaar hat. Zwietracht ist das beste Gift. Wie, ist dir überlassen."

„Wirst du mich weiterhin überwachen?"

„Mal sehen, vielleicht nicht immer, aber immer dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest. Also komm nicht mal auf die Idee mich zu hintergehen." Fügte er drohend hinzu.

„Mal sehen, vielleicht hat dieser "Elb" ja doch mehr zu bieten als du. Man muss schließlich beide Seiten abwägen."

„Als wenn dieser Milchbubi was zu bieten hätte." Er lachte kurz und kalt auf.

„Im körperlichen steht er dir in nichts nach."

„Kleine, du kennst mich nicht! Sein Körper bereitet mir Übelkeit."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere bereitet sein Körper MIR aber ganz andere Gefühle und bedenke ich handele so wie es MIR am besten gefällt." Sie grinste dreckig.

„Das sollte sich aber ganz schnell ändern!" er rammte ihr sein Knie in den Magen „Man sieht sich!" damit brach Elladans Körper zusammen.

Auch Azrael sackte stöhnend zusammen.

„Scheiße!" war das einzige was sie hervor bringen konnte.

In der Zeit kam Elladan langsam wieder zu sich.

„Fuindi, was hast du?" er ging zu ihr.

„Ich weiß es nicht…" schnell war sie wieder auf den Beinen und hielt sich zur Ablenkung den Arm. „Ich hatte wohl einen Schwächeanfall, mein Arm schmerzt so."

Elladan nickte verstehend und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Komm, wir sollten wieder zu den anderen gehen, und du dich umziehen."

„Etwa dieses blaue Kleid? Bitte nicht, ich tu auch alles was du willst."

„Ich dachte weis wäre nicht dein Fall."

„Alles scheiße außer schwarz, das weißt du doch."

„Aber ist dunkelblau da so ein unterschied?"

„Jaaa." Sie schaute gequält „Müssen wir wieder zu den anderen? Ich will Haldir nicht begegnen."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann such du uns ein Plätzchen."

Langsam setzte sie sich hin und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum.

„Egal, Hauptsache weit weg von dem."

Elladan setzte sich neben sie.

„Was hast du? Irgendetwas bedrückt dich doch."

„Es ist nichts, ich bin froh wieder bei euch zu sein."

„Hier gehörst du auch hin."

„Tust du mir einen gefallen?" wechselte Azrael plötzlich das Thema.

„Welchen?"

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, das weiß du doch."

„Wenn ich dir sage, du sollst weglaufen, egal wann es ist, dann musst du das tun. Versprichst du mir das? Egal was auch passiert du musst weglaufen."

„Aber wohin?" Elladan verstand nicht recht.

„Weg, einfach nur weg. Vor allem weit weg von mir, hast du das verstanden?" sie schaute ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ja, aber wieso? Und was ist mit den anderen?"

„Es geht hier nicht um die anderen, sondern um dich. Bitte frag nicht weiter, versprich es mir einfach nur."

„Gut, ich verspreche es."

„Ich danke dir." Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn.

„Wie weiß ich, wann ich dich wieder sehe?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich werde dich finden, glaub mir. Aber vorher muss ich ein paar Dinge erledigen."

„Gut…"

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Es ist wichtig, das musst du mir glauben."

„Ja, aber es würde mir leichter fallen, wenn ich den Grund dafür kennen würde."

Sanft hielt sie seine Hand fest.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, noch nicht."

„Wann dann?"

Sie wand sich von ihm ab.

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Du wirst schon wissen was du tust." Vorsichtig zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir vertraust…" sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Warum sollte ich es auch nicht tun?"

„Vielleicht bin ich das nicht wert?"

„Wie kommst du auf solch Gedanken?"

„Die Zeit bei Alrik hat mir gezeigt, dass nichts so ist, wie es scheint."

„In wie fern?"

„Es gab Momente, in denen habe ich wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt mich ihm anzuschließen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber in dem Moment war es für mich irgendwie richtig."

„Aber könnte er da nicht auch seine Hand im Spiel gehabt haben?"

„In wie fern?"

„Das er dich beeinflusst hat."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Wieso? Wenn es unbewusster Natur war?"

„Hör auf damit!" langsam wurde ihr das zu verwirrend „Er hat mich nicht versucht zu beeinflussen, nicht unbewusst, wenn schon bewusst und das hat ihm nichts gebracht."

„Ich kann aber nicht glauben, dass du mit dem Gedanken gespielt hast freiwillig zu ihm überzulaufen."

„Und wieso sollte ich das nicht?" sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an, Elladan konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken.

„Weil ich dir so etwas einfach nicht zutrauen würde."

„Toll jetzt werde ich auch noch als Kämpferin des Guten betitelt…" grummelte Azrael sofort.

„Ach Fuindi, ist das so schlimm?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist gegen mein Ego."

Der Elb grinste.

„Nicht alles ist ganz weiß oder ganz schwarz."

„Schwarz ist mir aber lieber." Doch auch sie fing an zu grinsen.

„Ja aber es muss nicht heißen, dass nur schwarz enthalten ist."

„Müssen wir jetzt über sowas reden? Das wird mir zu Philosophisch."

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Lächelnd hauchte er ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, das Mädchen umarmte ihn fest.

„Lass uns hier sitzen bleiben, für immer."

„Für immer?" Elladan hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue „Dann verpassen wir aber die Hochzeit. Außerdem würde es im Winter sehr kalt werden."

„Wir können uns doch gegenseitig wärmen, und sooo wichtig ist die Hochzeit nicht."

„Ich dachte du würdest dich so wahnsinnig für die beiden freuen!"

„Hm, wie man es nimmt. Passen sie wirklich sooo gut zusammen?"

„Würdest du das Gegenteil behaupten?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich mag ihn nicht, und auch du bist immer noch aus Bewährung."

Verwirrt sah Elladan sie an.

„Wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?"

„Wegen dem organisiertem Überfall."

Elladan seufzte.

„Wirst du mir das ewig vorhalten?"

„Bis ich etwas neues gefunden habe" schnell küsste sie ihn „oder du es mir austreibst."

„Das wird schon irgendwie." Sanft fing er an, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ein guter Anfang." Unwillkürlich musste sie an die Situation mit Alrik denken und kicherte leise. Sanft biss Elladan ihr in den Hals, erschrocken stellte Azrael fest, dass dort sich jedoch noch Alriks Bisswunde befand und schupste Elladan weg, doch dieser hatte sie schon gesehen.

„Was ist das denn?" er sah sie misstrauisch an. Azrael verdeckte ihren Hals schnell mit der Hand.

„Nichts."

„Nichts sieht aber anders aus." Seufzend ließ das Mädchen zu das der Elb sich das ganze näher betrachtete.

„Woher hast du das?"

„Alrik…" kaum mehr als ein flüstern, doch Elladan hatte es vernommen.

„WAS?"

Azrael schaute weg.

„Alrik." jetzt klang ihre Stimme fester und sicherer.

„Das hab ich schon verstanden aber wann, WIESO?"

„Ich hab es dir doch schon gesagt."

„Ja, aber nicht das er sofort..."

„Sofort WAS?"

„Das er dich sofort SCHWÄNGERT!"

„Hey!" sie riss sich von ihm los „Das heißt doch nicht, dass er mich geschwängert hat."

„Aber er hat es versucht?"

„Ja, hat er." Elladan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Und du hast es zugelassen?" Er sah sie anklagend an.

„WAS?" sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ist er zum Schuss gekommen oder nicht?"

„Zum Schuss gekommen?" sie sah angewiedert weg „Du bist so… so…"

„Ja oder nein? Sag es einfach!"

„Du willst es nicht wissen."

„Doch ist MUSS es wissen."

„NEIN!" schrie sie ihn laut an „Ich will es dir aber nicht sagen."

„Also ist es so…"

„Du wirst es MIR zum Vorwurf machen, du wirst mir die Schuld dafür geben, ich werde es NICHT aussprechen oder zugeben."

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Nein würde ich nicht verdammt noch mal! Es gibt genug Wege zu diesem Ziel zu kommen, auch wenn du es nicht gewollt hättest."

„Ach, du willst mir also sagen, dass ich es gewollt, sogar genossen habe?" sie brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen die beiden.

„Nein, keine Ahnung wo du das schon wieder raus gehört hast. Ach es ist ja jetzt eh egal!" er sprang auf „Wenn ich denn in die Finger kriegen würde...!" er kochte vor Wut.

„Er gehört mir!" ihre Stimme war eisig.

„Was?" er wollte nicht glauben was sie gesagt hatte „Willst du ihn jetzt noch in Schutz nehmen?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Was ich dir eigentlich damit sagen wollte war, dass wenn einer mit ihm abrechnet ICH das bin!" wütend schlug sie gegen einen Baum.

„Ich dachte du würdest ihn trotz allem nicht hassen?"

„Tue ich auch nicht."

„Warum willst du dann mit ihm abrechnen?"

„Weil ich für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit bin. Für die Sachen, die er mir angetan hat, wird er büßen, aber ich werde ihn nicht töten."

„Ach, lass ihm dich einfach die Chance ganz Mittelerde zu übernehmen!"

„Hör auf so zu reden. Ich kann ihn nicht töten, genauso wenig wie ich dich oder Galawen töten könnte."

„Du liebst ihn!"

„WAS?"

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Ich… Nein!" aufgeregt schaute sie weg.

„Schau mich an! Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass es nicht so ist." Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen

„Ich liebe ihn nicht." Innerlich bekam sie einen Heulkrampf.

„Wieso dann die ganzen Andeutungen?"

„Welche Andeutungen."

„Dass du ihn trotz allem nicht hassen KÖNNTEST und dass du ihn genauso wenig töten könntest wie Gala oder mich."

„Weil ich es nicht kann, verdammt nochmal, ich kann es doch selbst nicht erklären, aber er hat sich in mein beschissenes Leben eingenistet und gehört dazu. Vielleicht manipuliert er mich ja wirklich, aber ich könnte ihn einfach nicht töten."

„Auch wenn du es nicht kannst, ich werde diesen Mistkerl dran kriegen."

„Und wenn ich dich bitten würde es nicht zu tun?"

„Fuindi, er ist eine Bedrohung für ganz Mittelerde!"

„Ich weiß es doch."

„Und trotzdem willst du ihn davon kommen lassen?"

„Ich weiß es doch nicht!" stieß sie verzweifelt hervor.

„Wenn er überlebt, würde er nicht eher ruhen bis er Mittelerde unter seiner Kontrolle hat, das muss dich doch klar sein."

„Ich weiß…"

„Dann musst du auch verstehen, dass es der einzige Weg ist."

„Ich weiß… Es ist nur so schwer."

„Niemand sagt, dass der richtige Weg der leichteste ist."

„Da hast du Recht."

„Aber mach dir heute keine Sorgen mehr, es ist spät."

„Ich sollte mich hinlegen und ein bisschen schlafen, das war alles sehr anstrengend." Sie kuschelte sich an Elladan und schloss die Augen. Elladan hüllte sie in seinen Umhang.

„Der morgige Tag wird anstrengend werden."

„Was ist denn morgen?"

„Ankunft in Düsterwald."

„Na toll, das auch noch.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst keine der Spinnen auch nur zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Haben die endlich aufgeräumt?"

„Das nicht, aber sie trauen sich nicht an große Gruppen heran."

„Die machen das ganz gerissen. Die schnappen sich immer den Letzten der Gruppe und immer so weiter."

Elladan lachte leise.

„Nein, und auch wenn, du wirst nicht die Letzte sein."

„Aber auch nicht vorne bei Galadriel, ganz weit weg von ihr und Haldir!"

„Da bleibt dann immer noch die Mitte. Aber keine Angst, keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf wegen dem was geschehen ist." Sagte Elladan beruhigend

„Den mache ich mir schon selber."

„Brauchst du nicht, du warst nicht du selbst. Doch wenn nicht deswegen, wieso meidest du die beiden dann?"

„Ich hasse es, wenn Galadriel in meinem Kopf rumspuckt wie eine alte Hexe" sie guckte abfällig „Und Haldir wird mir sicher den Kopf abschlagen, wenn er mich sieht."

„Nein, das wird er nicht. Und Galadriel spukt nicht in Köpfen anderer rum, ohne ihre Zustimmung vorher zu haben."

„Außer sie spürt Gefahr" sie äffte Galadriels Stimme nach.

„Aber die besteht doch nicht."

„Ich könnte aber als so etwas eingestuft werden, schließlich habe ich den Ring hergebracht und war die letzten Wochen bei Alrik."

„Aber, dass du wieder hier bist zeigt doch, dass er nicht das erreichen konnte, was er wollte. Das hast du selbst gesagt."

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt." Müde kuschelte sie sich an ihn „Ich bin froh wieder bei dir zu sein."

Elladan lächelte

„Und ich, dass du da bist."

„Ich mag den Düsterwald nicht." Langsam nickte sie ein.

„Du wirst sehen, die Stadt ist schöner als der Wald."

„Ich hoffe es…" langsam schlief sie ein.

Elladan hielt sie ruhig in seinen Armen und schlief nach einiger Zeit auch ein.


	17. Von Zimmern und einer Wand

Kapitel 17

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen, schon früh hatte sich die Reisegruppe wieder auf den Weg gemacht. Jetzt wo die Sonne den höchsten Stand am Himmel hinter sich gelassen hatte, hatten sie endlich Eryn Lasgalen erreicht.

„Hier wohnt also Legolas."

Elladan trat neben Azrael.

„Ja."

Abfällig schaute sie auf die Stadt.

„Naja…"

„Komm, du wirst sie mehr mögen, wenn du sie richtig gesehen hast."

„Ich verstehe nicht wie ihr Elben dort leben könnt, unter der Erde."

„Es ging nicht anders." Legolas war ebenfalls zu ihnen getreten, gefolgt von Haldir.

„Und denk dran, ich werde dich im Auge behalten." Arrogant stolzierte er an Azrael vorbei und betrat den Palast.

Galawen beugte sich noch schnell zu Azrael und flüsterte ihr was zu:

„Er meint es nicht so, er ist nur schlecht gelaunt weil er kein wirkliches Frühstück heute hatte."

„"Ich werde dich im Auge behalten" Blöder Idiot!"

Die Elbe lachte.

„Du hast geübt."

„Geübt?"

„Es klang fast perfekt."

Azrael blickte stolz in die Runde.

„Tja ja, es gehört viel Talent dazu einen hochnäsigen und eingebildeten Galadrim Hauptmann nachzumachen."

„Du bist einfach unverbesserlich." Kicherte Galawen

„Also auf in die Höhle des Löwen." Sie lächelte Legolas nervös an.

Azrael lachte laut.

„Das zukünftige Brautpaar, auf den Weg zum Schwiegervater" sie kicherte „Was für ein Bild"

Doch ein scharfer Blick von Elladan ließ sie verstummen, immer noch kichernd wurde sie von ihm mitgezogen und so lieb das zukünftige Brautpaar allein zurück.

„Also los..." in einem Anflug von falscher Selbstsicherheit hackte Galawen sich bei Legolas ein. Dieser lachte leise.

„Auf in die Höhle des Löwen."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf zum Thronsaal, doch je näher sie beide der Tür kamen desto nervöser wurde Galawen, endlich standen sie davor.

„Meinst du er weiß schon, dass wir da sind?" Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, die Fanfaren waren laut genug gewesen, doch Stille war das Letzte was die Elbe jetzt ertragen konnte.

Beruhigend gab Legolas ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Sei ganz ruhig."

Gala atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie zusammen eintraten.

König Thranduil stand erfreut von seinem Thron auf und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Ich freue mich ja so, euch endlich hier empfangen zu dürfen."

Legolas umarmte ihn freudig.

„Adar, ich freue mich wieder hier zu sein, zu Hause."

Galawen derweil machte einen tiefen Knicks.

„Habt Dank. Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits."

Doch Thranduil hielt Galawen an den Schultern fest und betrachtete sie genau.

„Ihr habt Euch kein bisschen verändert, meine Liebe. Nur der Mann an Eurer Seite ist ein anderer." Er lachte herzlich. „Ich freue mich, dass mein Sohn es endlich geschafft hat, Eure Gunst zu erwerben."

„Ist ja gut Vater." Legolas Ohren liefen rot an.

Galawen lächelte verlegen.

„Habt Dank für Eure freundliche Begrüßung."

„Ich warte nun schon so lange auf den Tag, an dem mein Sohn seine Verlobte hier her bringt. Doch nun kommt mit mir, eure Zimmer wurden schon vorbereitet."

„Zimmer?" Legolas schaute irritiert, schaute dann verwundert zu Galawen, diese erwiderte den Blick. Thranduil plauderte unbeschwert weiter.

„Legolas wird ja wieder in seine Gemächer ziehen, doch für Euch, Lady Galawen, wurde ein Zimmer im Gästebereich bereitet."

„Aber..." doch schnell hatte sie ihre Worte runter geschluckt und sich gefangen. „Natürlich, verzeiht, die Reise war sehr anstrengend."

„Ich werde dir meine Gemächer zeigen und dich dann zu den deinen begleiten." Beeilte sich Legolas zu sagen

„Danke." Dann wand sie sich noch einmal an den König „Es war mir eine Ehre Euch wiederzutreffen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Dann sprach er Legolas nochmal kurz an. „Wenn du deine wunderschöne Verlobte zu ihren Gemächern gebracht hast, würde ich dich gerne in der Bibliothek sprechen."

„Ich werde da sein Ada." Er verbeugte sich zum Abschied. Galawen lächelte Legolas Vater noch einmal zu, bevor sie von ihrem Verlobten davon geführt wurde, doch als in Legolas Zimmer ankamen fiel das Lächeln von ihr ab.

„Hast du davon gewusset?"

Er schaute entrüstet.

„Natürlich nicht. Dieser alte…!" Beruhigend legte Galawen einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Reg dich nicht auf..." sie seufzte kurz „wir müssen das Besste drauß machen."

Sanft legte er ihr die Arme um die Taille.

„Wie soll ich denn noch die Zeit bis zur Hochzeit ohne dich auskommen?"

„Es ist doch nicht so, als würden wir uns gar nicht sehen in der Zeit." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen „außerdem ist es in 5 Tagen doch soweit."

Legolas beugte sich langsam zu ihrem Ohr vor.

„Aber 5 Nächte ohne dich." Der Hauch seines Atems ließ sie erschauern.

„In Lorien hast du es auch überstanden." Sagte sie schnell um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Aber nur weil da immer jemand dazwischen gekommen ist." Wärend er sprach knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Unwillkürlich drückte sie sich näher an ihn.

„Erinner mich bitte nicht daran..."

Langsam fing er an ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Weißt du wie schwer es ist dir zu wiederstehen?"

Die Elbe seufzte wohlig auf.

„Du übertreibst, aber das sagen sehr viele andere Elbinnen auch von dir."

„Was sagen andere Elbinnen?" er schaute sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Das man dir schwer wiederstehen kann." Sie lächelte.

„Und, kannst DU es?"

„Wäre ich hier wenn?"

„Du scheinst es aber sehr gut zu verkraften, das mit den getrennten Zimmern."

„Der Schein trügt." Sie lächelte geheimnissvoll.

„Ich weiß..." Sanft aber bestimmt drängte er sie mit dem Rücken gegen sie Wand „…du bist verrückt nach mir."

„Bild dir darauf bloß nichts ein." Doch ihr laszives Grinsen strafte ihre Worte Lüge.

„Keine Angst, das werde ich schon nicht. Schließlich ist es normal für mich, dass alle Elbinnen danach streben mir zu gefallen."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Doch hab ich es überhaupt noch nötig danach zu streben?"

„Du könntest dich ja noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen." Ein frecher Zug machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Liebevoll schlag Galawen ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn sanft, doch nach kuzer Zeit unterbrach Legolas den Kuss.

„Ich wusste, du bist verrückt nach mir."

„Wie gesagt der Schein kann trügen."

Sie grinste ihn fies an, tauchte unter seinen Armen weg und schritt durchs Zimmer. Legolas atmete einmal tief durch und lief hinte ihr her.

„So schnell entkommst du mir nicht!" schnell umfasste er sie von hinten und schob ihre Haare zu Seite, um langsam ihren Nacken zu küssen. Innerlich machte Galawens Herz einen Salto, doch äußerlich blieb sie gezwungen ruhig und lehnte nur ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Du willst mich, du willst mich." Flüsterte Legolas neckend und biss ihr dazwischen sanft in den Nacken, bis die Elbe erzitterte.

„Wer sagt das?" ihre Stimme konnte sie nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten.

„Dein Körper." Lächelnd schob er eine Hand in ihren Ausschnitt. Sie sog laut die Luft ein.

„Dann soll es so sein..."

Doch schnell ließ er sie los und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Ist ja schön, dass wir das dann geklärt hätten." Sei Lächeln war unschuldig wie das eines Engels.

„Manchmal könnte man meinen du bist die männliche Ausgabe Azraels!"

Entrüstet sah Legolas seine Verlobte an.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Vergleich?"

„Du kannst genauso fies sein." Frech streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus.

Theatralisch legte er beide Hände an sein Herz.

„Oh, du hast mich zu tiefst verletzt."

„Gib zu, das wirst du nicht oft von einer die Verrückt nach dir ist." Leise kicherte sie.

„Lass es bloß nicht zur angewohnheit werden. Sonst muss ich mir eine Neue suchen. Wie wäre es mit Azrael? Anscheinend habe ich ja viel mit ihr gemeinsam." Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf.

„Da wird Elladan dir aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen."

„Ach glaubst du, der wäre Konkurrenz für mich?"

„Naja sie ist NICHT verrückt nach DIR."

„Das kann man ändern. Ich bin halt unwiederstehlich."

„Auch für jemanden, der dich nicht wirklich mag?" fragte Galawen herausfordernt.

„Wenn sie erst mal meine Qualitäten zu schätzen wüsste, könnte sie nicht anders und würde mir verfallen."

„Wie gut nur, dass du verrückt nach mir bist."

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wer sagt das?"

„Du sagtest das."

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf die Züge des Prinzen.

„Du nach mir, ich könnte auch ohne dich."

„Beweiß es!"

„Wie?"

„In manchen Ländern ist es Sitte die Braut 5 Tage lang vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen zu dürfen."

„Gar nicht sehen?" fragte Legolas entsetzt.

„Gar nicht."

„Von mir aus." Er lächelte selbstsicher „Aber vorher will ich noch etwas, was mich aufbaut."

Bevor die Elbe weg konnte hielt er sie fest und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, dieser erwiderte es kurz, schob ihn dann aber von sich.

„Und du meinst du packst das?"

„Glaubst du, DU schaffst das?"

Gala zuckte mit den Schultern

„Das steht aber im Moment nicht zu Debatte"

Sehnsüchtig sah er sie an

„Es wird schwer."

„Achja, wir müssen noch dürber rede was ich krieg, falls du es nicht schaffst."

„In wie fern nicht schaffe?"

„Falls du vor Ablauf der Frist ankommst." Galawen lächelte listig.

„Und natürlich wenn du es nicht schaffst."

„Wenn du drauf bestehst…" sie seufzte

„Natürlich, wenn du es nicht schaffst, dann musst du, trotz unserer Hochzeit an einem Abend meiner Wahl mit Haldir flirten."

Galadriels Nichte grinste.

„Und du bist sicher, dass das nicht eher eine Strafe für DICH wäre?"

„Zu zusehen wie du dich abquälst, aber dann doch bei mir im Bett landest?  
Ich glaube nicht." Er lachte leise

Doch davon ließ sich Galawen nicht beirren.

„Ach ich seh das nicht als abquälen, höchstens als kleines Training."

„Training? Wofür?"

„Um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen."

Irritiert betrachtete er sie.

„Wenn wir verheiratet sind, hast du es nicht mehr nötig zu flirten."

„Na, wer weiß." Sie lächelte verhalten „schließlich wirst du später öfters auf Staatsbesuchen unterwegs sein."

„Aha"

Wieder fasste er sie an den Schultern und gab ihr einen endlos leidenschaftliche Kuss.

Als er sie endlich wieder aus seinen Armen entließ sah sie ihn mit geröteten Wangen an

„Schließlich muss ich..." sie atmete kurz tief durch „...mich irgendwie über deine Abwesenheit hinweg trösten."

„Du wirst dich dann schön zurückhalten und deine ganze Energie aufsparen, bis ich wieder da bin."

Die Elbe seufzte gespielt

„Wie ihr befehlt, mein Prinz."

„Das ist kein Befehl, sondern eine Bitte." Liebevoll sah er sie an „Ausserdem glaube ich eh nicht, dass du so etwas tun würdest."

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?" sie drückte sich nahe an ihn und berührte wie zufällig seine empfindliche Stelle mit ihrem Bein.

Legolas keuchte auf.

„Du Biest!"

Diese kicherte leise

„Aber nun zu deinem Einsatz, solltest du versagen musst du einen Abend mit Azrael flirten."

Gespielt erbost schob er sie von sich.

„Also, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch mein voller." Fies grinsend ging sie auf ihn zu „außerdem du warst doch so sicher, dass du es schaffst, dann kann dir ja nichts passieren."

„Ich hätte ja jede Strafe über mich ergehen lassen, aber das…"

„An was hattest du denn gedacht? Etwa auch mit Haldir zu flirten?"

„Nein, vielleicht eher an Fesselspielchen." Anzüglich grinste er.

Galawen sah ihn kurz geschockt an

„Ähm..." ihr Gesicht glühte.

Legolas brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Ist meine liebe Verlobte etwa prüde?" erst jetzt wurde Galawen bewusste, dass er sie schon wieder gegen sie Wand gedrängt hatte. Doch diesmal so geschickt, dass sie diesmal keine Chance zur Flucht hatte.

„Wie kommst du bitte darauf?" empört sah sie ihn an.

„Weil du rot geworden bist, wie eine Tomate. Das sah süß aus."

„Bin ich nicht!" sie sah zu Boden und wurde noch röter.

Leise lachend hob Legolas ihren Kopf an.

„Nein? Wirklich überhaupt nicht rot?"

„Nein!" trotzig sah sie ihn an. Sanft strichen seine Lippen über ihre Wange.

„Dann hat dein Gesicht aber eine normale gesunde Röte."

„Du hast mich nur überrascht, mehr nicht." Mehr als ein Flüstern war es nicht was sie sagte.

„Wenn du das sagst." Sanft knabberte er an ihren Ohrspitzen.

Galawen erzitterte erneut und nickte schnell.

„Du scheinst diese Wand zu mögen, wie es scheint."

Was mal wieder von Legolas leisem Gelächter beantwortet wurde.

„Nicht die Wand, eher dich an dieser Wand. Glaube mir, nach unserer Hochzeit wirst du diese Wand mit wunderbaren Erinnerungen im Gedächtnis behalten." Er grinste dreckig, was wiederum der Elbe eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Könnte auf die Dauer hart werden."

„Nur für dich."

„Männer!"

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie hoch und drückte sie Becken an Becken gegen die Wand, dass sie nicht abrutschen konnte.

„Ja?"

Erschrocken klammerte sie sich an ihn.

„Ihr denkt auch nur an euer Vergnügen was?"

„Als wenn dir das nicht gefallen würde."

„…und ihr seid so leicht zu durchschauen." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Langsam ließ er sie wieder runter und seufzte auf.

„Ich muss jetzt leider zu meinem Vater."

„Warum das denn?" Galawen sah ihn traurig an, in Legolas Blick überwiegte der Triumph.

„HA, ich wusste du kannst nicht ohne mich!"

„Wenn du einmal weg bist, sehr gut!"

„Du bist ein kleines Biest!"

Galawen lächelte zuckersüß

„Hab dich auch lieb, außerdem wiederholst du dich."

„Wir sehen uns in 5 Tagen, aber falls du es nicht mehr aushältst, weißt du ja jetzt wo meine Gemächer sind."

„Den Weg werde ich nicht kennen brauchen. Aber wo wir gerade von Weg reden, du wolltest mir noch zeigen wie man zu meinem Zimmer kommt."

„Ich werde einen Diener schicken, der bringt dich zu deinen Gemächern.

Ich liebe dich, mein kleines Biest."

Er warf ihr eine Kusshand zu, Galawen streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"

„Alles was du sagst, mein Kätzchen."

„Schon besser." Zufrieden schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches Legolas sehnsüchtig erwiderte.

„Bis in 5 Tagen"

„Man sieht sich." Ihre Stimme klang übertrieben neutral.

„Du wirst mich vermissen, gib das wenigstens zu!"

„Ein bisschen. Aber ich weiß ja was mich in 5 Tagen erwartet." Sie grinste eindeutig zweideutig

„Der Gedanke hält auch mich über Wasser."

„Komm jetzt geh schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Ok, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch." Liebevoll sah sie ihn an.

„Ein Diener kommt gleich."

Damit trat er aus der Tür und schloss sie langsam hinter sich, dann rannte er zur Bibliothek.


	18. Elladans Verhaengnis

Kapitel 18

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Azrael allein in ihrem Zimmer.

„Scheiße das wird nie was!" wütend warf sie eine Vase gegen die Wand, danach lief sie schimpfend auf und ab. „Wie stellt dieser Idiot von einem Kerl sich das vor? Verhindere die Hochzeit. Blablablabla Manchmal frage ich mich, ob das ne gute Idee war." Die nächste Vase zerbarst an der Wand „Das ist doch alles scheiße!"

„Na, na wer wird denn?"

Erschrocken fuhr Azrael herum und starrte ihren Besucher an.

„DU?"

„Oh, wie ich sehe scheinst du ja überaus erfreut zu sein, mich zu sehen."

Wie eine Furie ging das Mädchen auf ihn los.

„Das ist alles nur deine gottverdammte, beschissene, scheiß Schuld!"

Die letzte Vase warf sie mit aller Kraft, die sie besaß, ihm entgegen, doch dieser wehre sie mit einer Hand ab.

„Drück dich klarer aus!"

„Ich will das nicht mehr." Wieder lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab, dabei warf sie zwischendurch Alrik wütende Blicke zu „ich will einfach nur noch meine Ruhe haben!"

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen." Sagte er kühl.

„Als wenn ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Die hatte ich verdammt nochmal nie.

Oh ich hasse es so!"

Alrik packte sie am Kragen und hob sie in die Luft.

„Wenn du eine Beschwerde hast, dann sag sie mir gefälligst ins Gesicht!" knurrte er drohend.

Keuchend hing das Mädchen in der Luft.

„Beschwerden? Ich hasse das ganze hier, ich hasse diesen Ort, ich hasse diese Leute, ich hasse DICH!" wütend strampelte sie und versuchte ihn an der Stelle zu erwischen, wo es allen Männern weh tut, doch er sah sie nur abschätzend an.

„Oh, gestern hörte sich das aber noch ganz anders an."

„Das war wohl in einem Anflug von Größenwahnsinn, indem ich mir eingebildet habe, dass ich nicht nur eine kleine Schachfigur in einem Spiel für dich bin."

„Und wie kommen wir zu diesem Ergebnis?"

„Weil ich anscheint mal ausnahmsweise mein Gehirn eingeschaltet habe. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, das du mich mögen würdest?" sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Ich bin ja sooo unwürdig!" machte sie ihn nach, Alrik küsste sie als Antwort hart auf den Mund.

„Doch für mein Vorhaben unerlässlich."

„Wie aufbauend!" sie strampelte weiter „Lass mich verdammt nochmal runter bevor ich dir sonst wo hintrete!"

„Versuch es!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schleuderte er sie weg.

Stöhnend lehnte sie an der Wand.

„Du bist das Letzte und verdammt nochmal das Liebe ich so an dir." Stöhnend hielt sie sich den Kopf, überlegen sah er sie an.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert"

„In wie fern?"

„Du bist immer noch genauso leicht zu überzeugen wie immer."

„Pha, leicht. Ich weiß nur was ich will!"

„Ach tust du das?"

„Ja und weißt du was ich genau in diesem Moment will?"

Gelassen setzte er sich aufs Bett

„Und was?"

Lüstern betrachtete sie ihn von oben bis unten.

„Schön, dass du mal deinen eigenen Körper benutzt."

Alrik grinste

„Dein Elb war eine Zumutung!"

„Auch wenn er seine guten Seiten hat."

„Verrätst du auch welche?"

Azrael grinste breit.

„Das wüsstest du jetzt gerne… aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen."

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, Alrik betrachtete sie lauernd

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich böse bin!"

Sie verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige

„Wag es nie wieder mich beinahe zu erwürgen!"

Kurz wischte Alrik sich eine kleine Blutspur aus dem Mundwinkel

„Hm, nicht schlecht."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er sie zu Boden und drückte sich mit seinem Körper runter.

„Willst du mir drohen?"

„Was glaubst du was das gerade war? Ein Antrag?"

„Was willst du tun?"

„Wie ich es schon öfters gesagt habe, ich könnte die Seiten wechseln."

„Und ich hab dir schon öfters die Konsiquenzen erklärt."

Azrael lachte laut auf.

„Ich verrate meine Freunde doch sowieso, warum sollte es mich dann interessieren, wenn du sie töten würdest. Worauf das Ganze doch eh hinausläuft."

„Bist du nicht ursprünglich zu mir gekommen, um sie vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren?" seine Stimme klang höhnisch

„Aber ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht trauen kann."

„Oh, du lernst dazu."

„Genau. Und letztendlich bin ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich am Ende doch eh alleine dastehen werde."

„Nicht wenn du bei mir bleibst, und das weißt du."

„Ach, und was bleibt mir dann? Ich könnte ja die unwürdige Geliebte, des neuen Herrschers sein, der mich verabscheut und hasst. Wenn überhaupt so ein hoher Posten drin wäre. Wunderbare Aussichten!"

„Du wärest die Königen ganz Mittelerdes." Flüsterte er ihr verlockend ins Ohr.

„Dafür müsstest du mich zu deiner Frau machen und ich bin doch sooo unwürdig!"

„Als Mutter meines Nachfolgers wärest du das automatisch."

„Ich will aber keine Kinder, ist dir das schon mal in den Sinn gekommen? Ups, ich vergaß ich bin ja nur eine Schachfigur, die sich in ihr Schicksal fügen muss. Wie konnte ich das vergessen." sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch vergeblich, Alrik nagelte sie mit seinem ganzen Körper fest.

„Das hörte sich letztens auch noch ganz anders." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, doch Azrael wich seinem Blick aus.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht.

Hart umfasste er ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Und woran liegt das?"

„Weil ich nicht zwischen den Stühlen stehen will. Ich kann nicht weiter mit Elladan Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen spielen und dann Galawens Hochzeit verhindern. Das sind meine Freunde, irgendwie."

„Wenn es das ist? Schieß deinen Elb in den Wind."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht kann!"

Ihre Wut wurde von einem Kuss im Keim erstickt

„Früher oder später wirst du es müssen."

Krampfhaft versuchte sie den Kuss nicht zu erwiedern oder zu genießen

„Will ich aber nicht!"

„Der richtige Weg ist nun mal nicht der leichteste."

„Und DEIN Weg ist also der richtige?" sie sah in spöttisch an.

„Ja..." sein Atem an ihrem Ohr ließ sie erzittern.

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Mein Vater."

Azrael bekam große Augen.

„Aber der ist doch tot!"

„Was macht DICH da so sicher?"

„Oh Mein Gott…" entsetzt sah sie ihn an

„Keine Sorge er kann nichts mehr ausrichten."

„Du sprichst aber seltsam über ihn, er ist dein Vater!"

„Ich hab ihm viel zu verdanken, aber muss ich ihn deshalb auf Knien anbeten?"

Das Mädchen lachte laut auf.

„Da würde die Welt eher untergehen, als das der große Alrik vor jemanden auf die Knie fallen würde."

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Wie kann man nur so unwahrscheinlich arrogant und…" sie musterte ihn kurz „…verdammt anziehend sein?"

„Tja, mein Geheimnis." Er grinste arrogant

„Typisch!"

„Dann tu doch was dagegen wenn es dich so stört."

„Ach und wie? Ich bin doch sooo unwürdig." diese Worte sprach sie mit genuss aus

„Lass dir was einfallen."

„Das Einzige was ich machen könnte, wäre dich zu verführen, aber wie sähe das denn aus, eine Unwürdige verführt den großen Alrik!"

„Wer soll es denn erfahren?" herausfordernd sah er sie an.

„Ich könnte es überall rum erzählen."

„Ach und wem?"

„Hm, Galadriel, blöööde Idee. Mal sehen! Geht das nicht gegen deinen Stolz, dich von einer Unwürdigen verführen zu lassen?"

„Du bist würdig genug meinen Nachfolger auszutragen, als red kein Schwachsinn."

„Welche wunderbare Ehre!"

„Das können nicht viele von sich sagen."

„Das hoffe ich doch, ich würde da ganz schnell eifersüchtig werden."

„Oh, ich liebe es, wenn sich zwei Frauen deswegen bekämpfen."

„Das glaube ich dir sofort. Ist das der Grund weswegen du dir Madras in Minas Morgul immer noch bereitstellst, falls ich dich mal nicht ranlasse?"

„Es darf nicht angehen, dass du für das Scheitern verantwortlich bist, also muss es einen Plan B geben."

Azrael lacht trocken auf.

„Oh, was soll sie denn machen wenn ich "versagen" würde?"

„Sie ist eine weitere Kandidatin für den Vorbestand meines Geschlechts, wenn auch nur eine Mittelmäßige."

Unwohl räkelte sich das Mädchen unter ihm.

„Tolle aussichten, dass ich so leicht zu ersetzen bin!"

„Trotzdem wäre es viel besser, dich dafür zu haben."

„Darf ich das als Kompliment verstehen?"

Langsam strich sie mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen.

„Wenn du willst." Er beobachtete sie intensiv.

„Dann werde ich das auch."

Sie presste ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und schlang ihre Beine um die seinen, doch Alrik machte eine schnelle Drehung sodass sie nun oben war.

„Von hier ist die Sicht auch sehr angenehm." Gespielt gleichgültig sah sie sich im Zimmer um „Nichts los hier, echt langweilig!"

„Das sagst du." Er hatte den Blick immer noch nicht von ihr gewandt.

Mit einem Ruck sprang sie von ihm.

„Tja, dann gibt es wohl nichts mehr zu tun und ich kann in Ruhe meine Koffer auspacken." Teilnahmslos räumte sie ihre Sachen in den Schrank

Alrik stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen.

„Oh machen wir heut auf Unahrbar, Kleine?"

„Wer weiß! Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach keine Lust deine Gegenwart zu ertragen." Spöttisch zwinkerte sie ihm zu „Ich habe Migräne."

„Als wenn du eine Wahl hättest. Oder erwartest du noch Besuch von deinem Elb?"

Erschrocken sah Azrael ihn an

„Ups… Gib es zu du kannst gedanken lesen!" wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht doof, du hättest es nicht vergessen falls er kommen wollte!"

„Ach wie kommst du denn darauf?

„Ganz einfach, weil du dann die Konsiquenzen auf dich nehmen müsstest."

„Konsequenzen? Was könnte ich denn dafür, wenn Elladan gleich hier auftauchen würde?"

Langsam kam er auf sie zu

„Na wenn das so ist, können wir ihm ja einen schönen Empfang bereiten."

Böse schaute Azrael ihn an

„Das würdest du nicht wagen! Außerdem wage ich mich zu erinnern, dass du nur für mich sichtbar bist, wenn du mich überwachst."

„Ja, aber das kann man ganz schnell ändern." Er schnippte kurz mit den Fingern.

Azrael grummelte etwas Unverständliches als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ich glaube, ich sterbe…"

„Willst du nicht sehen wer da ist?"

„Ich muss wohl. Mach dich bloß wieder unsichtbar!"

„Sag ja nichts Falsches!" er schnipste ein weiteres Mal

„Droh mir nicht!" sie ging zur Tür und öffnete diese „Oh Hi. Das ist jetzt ganz schlecht, Elladan."

„Ich habe Stimmen gehört." Misstrauisch sah er sich im Zimmer um, Azrael fand die Scherben am Boden viel interessanter.

„Ich habe mit mir selber geredet, musste mich ein bisschen abreagieren."

„Das sieht man. Aber du redest nicht wie ein Kerl."

„Du lauscht an meiner Tür?"

„Nein, aber man konnte sehr gut verstehen, dass hier mehrere drin sind."

„Ja klar, ich verstecke meinen heimlichen Liebhaber unterm Bett." Spöttisch sag sie ihn an.

Alrik derweil, war leise zur Tür gegangen und hatte sie abgeschlossen.

„Sag ihm doch einfach was Sache ist."

Für jeden Sichtbar lehnte er an der Wand und warf lässig den Schlüssle in die Luft, um ihn wieder aufzufangen. Elladan fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Was?"

Azrael schrie erschrocken auf und fiel in die Scherben

„Fuck, was soll das?"

Hektisch schaute sie zwischen den Männern hin und her „Das ist nicht so wie du denkst!"

„Nein?" er sah sie an „Wie dann?"

„Ich… Er…" panisch schaute sie zu Alrik „Ich kann das echt erklären Elladan!"

„Kleines, beruhig dich. Er kann es doch ruhig wissen, schließlich gehörst du zu mir!" belustigt wartete Alrik auf die Reaktion des Elbs.

„Von was redet er dann?"

„Ich musste wohl so ein kleines abkommen mit ihm schließen… War das wirklich nötig Alrik!"

„Besser er erfährt es jetzt als nie."

„Was für ein Abkommen?" verlange Elladan zu wissen.

„Ich erzähle ihm ab und zu ein paar wissenswerte Dinge und er lässt euch am Leben."

„Oh, wie nett von ihm... und als Lohn kriegst du ein paar Blessuren gratis was?"

Elladan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten

„Oh wird der kleine Prinz jetzt böse?" aus Alriks Stimme war nur Spott zu vernehmen.

„Das war nur ein versehen, bitte glaub mir! Halt dich zurück!"

„Warum sollte ich, Kleines?" er lächelte süffisant „Hast du Angst das er sich beim spielen verletzen könnte?"

„Nein, aber du könntest deinen tollen Plan A vergessen."

„Was würde dich dann noch hier halten?"

„Ich wüsste eher gerne warum du mit diesem Kerl" er schaute Alrik angewiedert an „zusammen arbeitest."

„Es tut mir leid Elladan…"

„Sie wird die neue Königen Mittelerdes werden."

„An seiner Seite?" Elladan starrte Azrael an „Also hatte ich wohl doch recht mit meiner Vermutung mit dir und ihm."

Das Mädchen schwieg verbissen und starrte auf den Boden.

„Oh, du warst sehr nahe dran. Hattest du wirklich gedacht eine Chance bei ihr zu haben?" Alrik ging zu Azrael rüber „Kleines, ich versteh ja immernoch nicht ganz was du an ihm gefunden hast, aber du hast dich ja doch noch um entschieden." Damit zog er sie an sich und küsste sie, doch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Elladan, welcher wütend sein Schwert zog.

„Nimm die Finger von ihr!"

Azrael versuchte sich aus Alriks Griff zu befreien, doch dieser legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Sie gehört zu mir!" zischte der Elb leise und drohte ihm mit dem Schwert, Alrik zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt.

„Wag es dich, anzugreifen und du wirst sehen was du davon hast."

Die Drohung war offensichtlich.

Azrael blieb schweigend neben Alrik stehen

„Azrael geh von ihm weg!"

„Ich denke, sie kann gut selbst entscheiden, bei wem sie bleiben will."

Von hinten legte er seinen Arm besitzergreifend um sie und strich dabei wie zufällig über ihre Brust.

Azrael zuckte zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, Elladan."

Der Elb zitterte vor Wut.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr, du hast sie verhext!"

Ein siegessicheres Grinsen war auf Alriks Zügen erschienen.

„Oh, wie kommst du denn darauf?" seine Stimme klag zuckersüß.

„Weil sie niemals bei dir bleiben würde. Sie gehört zu mir und das weißt du ganz genau!"

„Anscheinend hast du dich in ihr getäuscht. Sie ist freiwillig zu mir gekommen."

Jetzt riss sich das Mädchen von ihm los und nahm ein paar Schritte Abstand.

„So kann man das nun auch nicht sagen."

„Kleines, las mich das regeln." Es klang eher wie ein Befehl.

Das ließ sie wirklich wütend werden.

„Nenn mich nicht Kleines und ich mische mich ein wann es mir gefällt!"

„Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen müssen, Kleines. Außerdem was willst du sagen, was nicht schon gesagt wäre? Du kommst mit mir und gut."

Sprachlos hörte Elladan den beiden Streithähnen zu.

„Und wenn nicht? DU hast mit versprochen Elladan und den anderen nichts zu tun, aber DAS hier sieht ganz anders aus."

„ER hat doch angefangen." Er deutete auf das Schwert.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kindergartenkind!" ihre Blicke spießten ihn förmlich auf, Elladan sah nur mit offenem Mund von einem zum anderen.

„Elb, Klappe zu, es zieht."

„Lass ihn gefälligst in Frieden, du pubertäres Arschloch!"

Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah Alrik ängstlich an.

Weil Sprachlos sein so toll war legte Elladan noch eine Runde ein, Alrik verzog böse sein Gesicht.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Erschrocken sprang Azrael ein paar Meter zurück.

„Ich… ich meine…"

Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

„Ich hab dir dazu schon ein paar Mal was gesagt..." seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig.

Azrael prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, Elladan ging endlich dazwischen und stellte sich schützend vor Azrael, die Spitze seines Schwerts deutete auf Alriks Kehle

„Lass sie in Ruhe habe ich gesagt!"

Mit einer Handbewegung schupste er Elladan zur Seite.

„Misch dich da nicht ein!" dann packte er Azrael an den Haaren und zog sie nahe zu sich „Du hättest es langsam lernen sollen, Kleine!"

Langsam hob er sie hoch, Azrael schrie laut auf und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Lass mich los, bitte!"

Elladan war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und hielt Alrik das Schwert an die Kehle.

„Ich sage es ein letztes Mal, lass sie los!"

Erschreckend langsam folgte dieser das Aufforderung und wand sich dann dem Elb zu, Azrael lehnte keuchend an der Wand und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Willst du es wirklich auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen?" in seinen Augen war nur Verachtung zu lesen.

„Da fragst du noch? Ich werde dich töten für alles was du Azrael angetan hast!"

„NEIN das dürft ihr nicht!" mit letzter Kraft sprang Azrael dazwischen.

„Halt dich da raus!" mit einer knappen Bewegung schleuderte Melkors Sohn das Mädchen gegen die Wand wo sie benommen runter rutschte.

„Gut, wie du willst, doch du hast soeben dein Todesurteil unterschrieben." Ein eisiges Lächeln umspielte Alriks Mundwinkel.

„Das werden wir sehen, wer hier wen tötet."

„Los! Zeig, dass du mehr kannst als nur reden!"

„Ich würde doch nie auf einen wehrlosen und unbewaffneten Mann losgehen."

„Wehrlos?" Alriks höhnisches Lachen erfüllte den Raum „Elb, du weißt gar nichts!"

„Ach, dann zeig mir doch mal was?" Elladan stand mit gezücktem Schwert bereit.

„Du würdest ein zu leichtes Ziel abgeben."

„Ein leichtes Ziel für was?"

„Dafür!"

Auf seine Hand züngelte plötzlich eine Flamme, die schnell anwuchs und Elladan entgegengeschleudert wurde. Sie traf den Elb an der Schulter und stieß ihn mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand, wo er neben Azrael zusammensackte.

„War das schon alles, was du mir entgegen zu setzten hast?"

„Elladan ist alles in Ordnung?" verzweifelt versuchte Azrael Elladan wieder wach zu kriegen, Alrik kam langsam auf die beiden zu.

„Verschwinde Alrik." Die Stimme Elladans war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, er war immernoch zu benommen.

Azrael sah wütend zu Alrik auf.

„Du hast es versprochen!" sie bemerkte nicht wie Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Es war davon die Rede, dass ICH sie nicht angreife, von Verteidigung war nie die Rede."

„Verteidigung?" kreischte Azrael hysterisch auf „Du hast ihn beinahe umgebracht. Kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden?"

„Nein. Er weiß zuviel."

„Dann nimm ihm doch die Erinnerungen."

Elladan derweil versuchte aufzustehen sackte jedoch kraftlos zurück.

„Fuindi… verschwinde."

„Dagegen kann man sich wehren, wie du nur zu gut wissen müsstest, er würde den ganzen Plan versauen. So ist es der sicherste Weg." Ein weiteres Mal tanzte eine Flamme in seiner Hand

„Bitte tu es nicht, ich bitte dich!" flehend sah sie ihn an.

„Kleine, spar dir die Tränen, sie sind es nicht wert!"

„Ich flehe dich an Alrik. Ich tue auch alles, aber bitte töte ihn nicht." Bettelte sie unter Tränen weiter

„Gut, ich gebe ihm noch eine Chance, aber nur weil du so nett darum bittest.

Elb, steh auf! Zeig, dass doch was von dem in dir steckt, wovon die Kleine so oft geschwärmt hat."

Mühsam rappelte der Elb sich hoch und schob Azrael zu Seite.

„Scheint dir wohl nicht zu gefallen, dass sie von mit schwärmt." Kalt starrte er Alrik an.

Azrael derweil kniete weinend am Boden und beobachtete das Geschehen.

„Bitte tu ihm nichts." Ihr Wispern blieb ungehört.

Doch Alrik warf ihr einen Blick zu

„Er wird nicht lange leiden."

Verzweifelt schlug sie die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen.

„Worauf wartest du?" Elladans Stimme klang fest und zu allem entschlossen.

„Also noch ein paar letzte Worte?"

„Fuindi, gib nicht auf, ich bitte dich." Dann starrte er wieder seinen Gegner an „Dann los."

Azrael sprang panisch auf und schaute vom einem zum anderen

„Wie süß, soll ich jetzt anfangen zu heulen?"

„Wäre doch mal ne Überlegung wert." Erwiderte Elladan sarkastisch

„Lass mal stecken. Greif lieber an."

Elladan zog sein Schwert und rannte auf Alrik zu, doch dieser wich ihm spielend aus.

„War das alles, was du kannst?"

Ein zweites Mal griff der Elb an, stolperte jedoch wegen seines geschwächten Zustandes und fiel auf die Knie, siegessicher sah Alrik auf ihn herab.

„Du machst es mir ja mehr als leicht, doch auch vor mir auf die Knie zu gehen wird dir nicht mehr helfen."

Azrael klammerte sich an Alriks Arm.

„Bitte, lass es!"

„Fuindi, lass es." Er sah Alrik an „Worauf wartest du?"

Alrik sah Azrael unverwandt an.

„Ich dachte, wir haben das schon geklärt." Sagte er ruhig, achtete jedoch kurz nicht auf Elladan, dieser zog sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen Dolch aus dem Stiefel und rammte ihn in Alriks Schulter.

„AHRG! Du Narr!"

Alrik ließ einen langen, spitzen Eiskristall entstehen und trieb diesen Elladan direkt durch die Brust.

Der Elb erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, mit leerem Blick sah er an sich runter, Unglauben spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Er gab einen röchelnden Laut von sich und brach zusammen.

Schreiend und weinend kniete Azrael sich neben ihm.

„Elladan… bitte wach wieder auf, bitte verlass mich nicht!"

Schluchzend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf ihn nieder sinken.

„Fuindi... es tut mir leid, ich konnte... dich nicht... beschützen..."

„Es ist meine Schuld, es tut mir so leid."

„Schon gut... du konntest... nichts dafür..." nur unter Anstrengung konnte der Elb noch etwas wispern

„Doch, nur ich bin schuld" mit zitternden Händen suchte sie nach irgendeiner Waffe. „bitte verzeih mir."

Seine Hand tastete nach ihrer Wange, und streifte diese sanft.

„Es gibt nichts zu vergeben... Vergiss mich nicht... leb wohl..."

Er schloss die Augen und starb.


	19. Jemand neues kommt ins Spiel

Kapitel 19

Verzweifelt fing Azrael an zu weinen.

„Nein, dass kann nicht wahr sein!"

„Akzeptier es, er ist tot." Aus Alriks Stimme war keine Emotion zu hören.

Doch jetzt ging Azrael wie eine Furie auf ihn los und schlug gegen seine Brust

„Du hast es versprochen!" presste sie unter Tränen hervor.

Doch er hielt ihre Fäuste spielend fest.

„Hey, es ging nicht anders und jetzt beruhig dich!"

„Du hast versprochen ihn nicht zu töten, das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Verbissen versuchte sie sich los zu reißen.

„Es ging nicht anders, versprechen oder nicht, der Plan darf nicht gefährdet werden."

Wütend starrte sie ihn an.

„Plan? Deinen verdammten Plan kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken! Ich mache da nicht mehr mit, hast du gehört?"

„Dein letztes Wort?"

„Du bist zu weit gegangen!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie Elladans Messer aus Alriks Schulter und hielt es sich selbst an den Hals.

„Lass mich in Frieden oder du kannst deine Gebärmaschine Nummer 1 vergessen!"

„Würde beides nicht aufs Gleiche raus kommen?"

Azrael versuchte ihre zitternde Hand ruhig zu halten und schloss die Augen.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Plötzlich erstarrte sie, eine leise Stimme wohl bekannte Stimme war in ihrem Kopf zu hören.

„Fuindi... gib nicht auf..."

Langsam ließ sie das Messer sinken und ging auf Alrik zu

„Bitte sag mir, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum ist."

Endgültig ließ sie das Messer fallen und drückte sich an ihn.

„Bitte sag, dass das alles nicht wahr ist?"

Alrik sah sie stumm an und begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen, ohnmächtig fiel Azrael zu Boden.

------

Nur langsam kam sie wieder zu sich, mit einem lauten Schrei sprang sie vom Bett auf und sah sich hektisch um, Alrik saß auf der Bettkante und musterte sie amüsiert.

„Wieder wach?"

Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!"

„Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo liegen?"

Schnell sah sich das Mädchen um, nur um kurz darauf Alrik verwirrt anzusehen, schnell krabbelte sie übers Bett und befühlte seine Schulter.

„Aber du warst doch auch verletzt."

„Na, wenn du scharf bist musst du nicht irgendwelche ausflüchte finden." Er grinste anzüglich.

Erschrocken und verwirrte entfernte sie sich von ihm.

„Ich versteh das alles nicht…" hilflos schlag sie die Arme um sich selbst.

„Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Es war ein Traum, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Langsam begann sie zu verstehen, wütend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und verpasste Alrik ein Veilchen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" versuchte sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme anzuschreien.

Alrik hielt sich das schmerzende Auge.

„Du Biest!" rasch zog er sie an sich und küsste sie, doch diese wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn.

„Lass mich in Frieden, du Scheusal!"

„Hm, anscheinend hat der Traum seine Spuren hinterlassen."

„Dachtest du etwa, dass ich das so schnell vergesse und dann mit dir…" sie verzog das Gesicht. „Fass mich nicht mehr an!"

„Kleine, was regst du dich so auf? Es war ein Traum, nichts was wirklich wäre, deinem Elb geht es gut."

„Du würdest es tun, stimmts?"

„Schwer zu beantworten, vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."

Plötzlich klammerte sie sich an ihn und fing wieder an zu schluchzen.

„Bitte nicht, ich würde das nicht überleben."

„Solange er mir keinen Grund dazu gibt."

„Ich werde das verhindern, und wenn ich dazwischen gehen muss!" entschlossen sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Das hätte auch nichts geändert, aber falls es dich beruhigt: Er wäre am Leben geblieben, bis zu dem Punkt mit dem Dolch."

Azrael grinste böse.

„Er hat dich überrascht und voll erwischt."

„…und das hat sein Schicksal besiegelt."

„Du bist ein Monster."

„Danke für das Kompliment." Fies lächelte er sie an

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn betrachtend an.

„Das gibt ein schönes Veilchen."

Vorsichtig befühlte er es.

„Du hast Kraft in deinem Schlag."

„Ich bin halt toll!"

Sie sprang vom Bett und suchte nach einem Beweis, doch sie fand nichts.

„Es war wirklich ein Traum…"

„Glaub es doch einfach." Alrik machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem und beobachtete sie.

„Runter von meinem Bett!" motzte sie ihn sofort an, doch dieser grinste nur herausfordernd.

„Was sonst?"

„Hör auf damit"

„Scheint so, als hättest du für heut genug. Ach ja Feargil wird dich in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen."

„Bitte nicht Feargil, jeder nur nicht der."

Alrik hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was hast du gegen ihn?"

„Er… er…" sie wurde rot „Ich mag ihn nicht, aber er… bitte nicht.

„Er wird die Finger von dir lassen."

„Versprich es!" panisch sah sie ihn an.

„Keine Sorge Kleines, sonst kriegt er es mit mir zu tun."

„Kannst du noch ein bisschen bleiben, ich weiß, ich bin nervig und sooo unwürdig" damit legte sie sich dazu und kuschelte sich an ihn „Aber ich bin auch nur ein kleines Mädchen."

„Ich dachte ich sollte runter vom Bett."

„Ach halt doch die klappe!"

Zufrieden grinsend legte er einen Arm um sich.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, mach das nie wieder!"

„Was sonst?"

„Ich werde dich töten" Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung strich sie über seine empfindliche Stelle. „oder schlimmeres…"

„Du Biest!" er zog sie auf sich, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die beiden.

Panisch sah Azrael Alrik an, doch dieser deutete ihr stumm die Tür zu öffnen.

Zögernd folgte sie seiner Aufforderung, doch sobald die Tür nur ein Spaltbreit aufgegangen war, wich die Unsicherheit von ihr, wie Schnee vor Feuer.

„Was machst DU denn hier?"

„Wonach siehst denn aus?"

Azrael verdrehte sie Augen und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Elb eintreten.

Dieser bedachte sie mit einem sehr intensiven Blick, der an ihrem Ausschnitt hängen blieb. Das Mädchen starrte ihn genauso an, doch mit entschieden mehr Unbehagen.

Selbst für einen Elb hatte er sehr weibliche Gesichtszüge, aber irgendwas an ihm ließ ihn genauso gefährlich wirken. Und das konnte er sein, besonders für weibliche Wesen das wusste Azrael nur zu gut.

„Also wenn du genug gegafft hast, kannst du ja sagen was du hier willst!" brach Azrael das Schweigen.

In Feargils Augen blitzte es auf.

„Nun eigentlich hat Alrik mich her bestellt, aber wie es aussieht scheint er ja noch nicht da zu sein." Ein anzügliches Grinsen machte sie auf seinen Zügen breit und er trat naher auf das Mädchen zu.

„Wag es dich sie anzufassen!"

Erschrocken wirbelte Feargil herum und sah Alrik erschrocken an.

„Lord Alrik, ich habe Euch gar nicht gesehen."

„Ja, wieso solltest du auch sonst wagen dich an sie ran zu machen?"

Die Drohung in Alriks Worten war offensichtlich. „Doch wollen wir zu unserem eigentlichen Vorhaben kommen und Mission „Hochzeitspläne der Elbenschlampennichte zerstören" starten…"


	20. Falsche Freunde

Kapitel 20

Azrael saß grinsend in Legolas Zimmer, dieser schaute sie genervt aber zugleich verwundert an, versuchte er doch schon seit 5 Minuten den Grund ihres überraschenden Besuchs zu erfahren.

„Darf ich denn nicht mal den zukünftigen Mann meiner besten Freundin besuchen?"

„Doch, aber das ist sonnst nicht deine Art." ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge „Hat Galawen dich geschickt?"

„Sollte sie? Ich habe das mit eurer Wette gehört, du wirst eh verlieren!"

„Das wird sich noch zeigen, wer hier verliert. Ich werd doch nicht freiwillig die Chance verpassen sie mit Haldir flirte zu sehen."

„Leider hat sie mir nicht gesagt was du tun musst, wenn du es nicht aushältst. Sie meinte, das solltest du mir besser erzählen." neugierig sah sie ihn an.

„Wenn sie das gesagt hat." er seufzte „Falls ich verliere, was aber nicht passieren wird, werde ich einen Abend mit einer gewissen jungen Dame flirten müssen." aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch beobachtete er ihre Reaktion.

Das Mädchen kicherte doch als sie seinen Seitenblick bemerkte verschlucke sie sich fürchterlich.  
„Nein, sag, dass du dir das grad nur ausdenkst. Nicht ich, du meinst sicher jemand anderen!"

„Ich wünschte es wäre so." innerlich lachte Legolas bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das macht das ganze wirklich kompliziert. Du wirst verlieren, aber glaub ja nicht, dass du deine Schulden erfolgreich abarbeiten wirst. Ohne mich!"

„Da musst du dich bei Galawen bedanken. Aber wie gesagt, du brauchst keine Angst haben, es wird nicht soweit kommen." in seiner Stimme klang ein leichter Ton von Großspurigkeit mit.

„Männer! Als wenn du 5 Tage ohne sie auskommen würdest. Ihr Kerle seid doch alle gleich. Und noch was, als wenn ich Angst hätte, wenn du dir die Zähne an mir ausbeißen würdest." sie schaute ihn hochnäsig an.

„Das lass mal schön meine Sorge sein falls es soweit kommt. Außerdem unterschätz uns Männer nicht, wir können sehr gut standhalten wenn wir wollen."

„Das versuchst du dir wohl selber einzureden, aber glaube mir, es wird nicht klappen."

Genervt verdrehte der Elb die Augen.

„Und was lässt dich da so sicher sein?"

„Weil ich dafür sorgen werde, dass du verlierst."

„Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen?"

Azrael begann hinterlistig zu grinsen.  
„Ich habe etwas gegen dich in der Hand."

„Und was?" fragte Legolas misstrauisch.

Gemütlich setzte sich das Mädchen in einen Sessel und beobachtete den Elb gespannt.

„Du wirst dich doch sicher an den Abend, mit der etwas lauteren Geräuschkulisse in meinem Zimmer erinnern. Ich bezweifele das Elladan dir erzählt hat, was davor passiert ist."

„Ja und nein. Aber du wirst es mir sicher sofort sagen."

„Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Ich habe zufällig meinen werten Freund und den Hauptmann der Galadrim bei einem Gespräch belauscht, das mich extrem aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an den gestellten Orkangriff?"

Abwartend beobachtete sie ihn.

„Gestellt? Wie kommst du darauf das er gestellt war?"

Die Frage war sachlich, aber man konnte Legolas anmerken, dass er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühle.

„Stimmt, der Orkangriff war nicht gestellt, dass war nur ein Zufall, der aber anscheint gut in euren Plan passte, mich und Galawenchen in eine Gefahrensituation zu treiben, um uns dann wie richtige Helden zu retten."

Innerlich fluchte Legolas, leugnen würde nichts mehr bringen.

„Ich wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war da mit zu machen." er sagte es mehr zu sich selbst „Du wirst es ihr doch nicht erzählen oder?"

„Ich? Warum sollte ich das tun? Das ist doch DEINE Aufgabe!" sie grinste ihn listig an.

„Und was bringt dich zu der Überzeugung, dass ich es tun sollte? Wenn du es ihr nicht sagst, von wem sollte sie es dann erfahren?"

„Falls du es immer noch nicht bemerkt hast, dies hier ist eine kleine Erpressung.

Du wirst es ihr sagen müssen, wann ist mir egal, heute reicht es mir einfach dir deine kleine Wette zu versauen."

„Du kleines..." er atmete einmal tief durch „nicht grade die feine Art!"

„Aber, aber, wir wollen doch die kleine unschuldige Azrael nicht beschimpfen." Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt beobachtete sie ihn genau, dieser seufzte.

„Also was verlangst du?"

„Ich will Galawen die Schande ersparen mit Haldir zu flirten, deswegen wirst du als erstes bei ihr angekrochen kommen. Oder hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Aber du weißt, dass du dir damit ins eigene Fleisch schneidest?" versuchte der Elb sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen „auch könnte Elladan das falsch interpretieren."

„In wie fern falsch interpretieren?"

„Nun du kennst ihn doch. Er versteht gern mal was falsch."  
„Das könnte ich als Drohung verstehen, versuchen wir etwa die Rollen zu wechseln?"

„Nein, aber wie du mir so ich dir."

Azrael lachte auf.  
„Nur das ich die besseren Argumente habe. Was sollte er schon falsch verstehen? Das du mit mir flirten „musst"? Das ist schließlich ganz einfach zu erklären!"

Legolas gab ein leises Knurren von sich

„Du hast gewonnen..."

„Das wusste ich von Anfang an. Ich bin einfach zu gut für diese Welt!"

Azrael stand langsam auf und legte Legolas eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du bist doch jetzt nicht etwa sauer?" nur knapp konnte sie einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„Wie könnte ich das nur sein." fest sah er ihr in die Augen seine Stimme war pure Ironie, eine Weile lang starrten sie beiden sich nur wortlos an.

„Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen."

Der Prinz schnaubte abfällig.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Soll ich jetzt zu ihr gehen, oder wie hattest du das gedacht?"  
„Ruf sie doch einfach an. Was du zu ihr sagst ist mir egal, vielleicht kannst du ja das mit dem „Angriff" erklären, oder du gibst zu, es nicht mal einen Tag ohne sie auszuhalten. Das bleibt dir überlassen. Natürlich bleibe ich hier und pass auf, das du es auch tust."

Wieder seufzte Legolas leidvoll auf.

„Wie du meinst..."

Er ging zum Bildtelefon rüber und wählte Galawens Nummer, er bemerkte Azraels breites Grinsen nicht, genauso wenig hörte er was sie leise flüsterte:

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen..."

------

Zur selben Zeit schaute ein Elb sich in Galawens Zimmer um.  
„Ein wunderschönes Zimmer habt Ihr bekommen, Lady Galawen. Ich, als Legolas bester Freund, kann sehr wohl verstehen, dass es nicht leicht für euch beide ist." er lachte laut „Thranduil ist manchmal etwas eigen, was die Gepflogenheiten vor einer Hochzeit angeht."

Galawen lächelte höflich.

„Ja, das ist mir nicht entgangen. Wobei es im Moment auch seine guten Seiten hat."

Äußerlich schaute der Elb interessiert, doch innerlich war er zu Tode gelangweilt.

„Und die wären, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Nun wir haben eine Wette am laufen, es geht darum, dass er es nicht schaffen wird bis zur Hochzeit ohne mich auszukommen. Die Umsetzung wäre mit dem gleichen Zimmer sehr schwierig geworden." sie grinste „Doch erzählt, wie lange seid Ihr mit Legolas schon befreundet?"

Am liebsten hätte er aufgestöhnt, solche Gespräche kotzten ihn an.  
„Hm, ich glaube, es werden schon an die tausend Jahre sein. Er rettete mir damals das Leben vor einer dieser Riesenspinnen." dachte er sich schnell eine Geschichte aus. „Seitdem sind wir Freunde."

„Hm... davon hat er nie was erzählt."

Eine kalte Brise wehte durch das offene Fenster und Galawen sprang schnell auf um es zu schließen. Feargil beobachtete sie interessiert von hinten.

/Der Prinz hat keinen schlechten Geschmack. Azrael soll sich gefälligst beeilen, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dachte er doch laute sagte er:

„Das kann ich verstehen, wir haben damals viel Blödsinn gemacht, wobei manche Dinge davon ihm immer noch peinlich sind."

Ein gespielt fröhliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, um seine Worte nur zu unterstützen, als wenn er gerade in Erinnerrungen schwelgen würde.

„Oh, und was zum Beispiel?"

Laut lachte Feargil auf.

„Ihm würde es sicher nicht gefallen, wenn ich dies gerade seiner zukünftigen Braut erzählen würde. Das sollte er wohl selber tun.

Aber lasst mich Euch was fragen, wie gefällt es Euch hier im Düsterwald? So ohne Freunde und nun auch 5 Tage ohne Euren Prinzen „

„Der Düsterwald hat seine schönen Seiten, keine Frage. Außerdem hab ich ja immer noch Elladan und Azrael, eine sehr gute Freundin. Da wird einem nicht so schnell langweilig."

„Ach, von den beiden habe ich schon gehört, der Sohn Elronds und seine menschliche Mätresse!"

In Gedanken verfluchte er Azrael und Alrik.

„Ich verbitte mir solche Ausdrücke, bezogen auf Azrael!"

„Verzeih mir, doch ist es genau das, was von ihr hier überall rum erzählt wird."

Langsam stand der dunkelhaarige Elb auf und schritt auf Galawen, die immer noch am Fenster stand, zu.

„Das ist aber falsch! Es ist kein Spiel für Elladan, wie es früher vielleicht nur allzu oft vorgekommen ist. Ihr müsstet doch eigentlich auch von dem Wahrheitsgehalt solcher Gerüchte wissen."

In der Sekunde sah Feargil aus dem Augenwinkel das Telefon blinken. Innerlich jubelnd sah er Galawen an.

„Oh, ich kenne mich da aus."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schaffte er es, das Telefon lautlos anzuschalten. Galawen bekam davon nichts mit, jedoch wurde nun sie von ihm überfallen.

Ebenso schnell, wie beim Telefon, packte der Elb Galawen bei den Schultern und zog sie zu sich, um sie verlangend zu küssen.

Galawen, durch diesen Angriff total überrascht, wehrte sich nicht Mals und ließ einfach den Kuss über sich ergehen.

Der einzige Versuch sich von ihm zu lösen endete rasch, da sie nach hinten stolperte und rückwärts auf ihr Bett fiel. Breit grinsend ließ Feargil sich auf sie fallen und küsste sie weiter.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das entsetzte Gesichte Legolas und im Hintergrund die grinsende Azrael, um dem Ganzen die Spitze aufzusetzen machte er sich an der Verschnürung von Galawens Kleid zu schaffen.

Das endlich ließ sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen, panisch schuppste ihn sie von sich.

„Was...?" ihre Stimme klang seltsam schrill, doch dann fiel ihr Blick aufs Telefon. „Legolas…"

Der Elb saß grinsend auf dem Boden und starrte die verzweifelte Galawen an.

„Tja, meine Liebe, da habe wir jetzt wohl ein Problem." Zufrieden registrierte er wie Legolas das Telefon ausschaltete.

Total durcheinander zupfte Galawen ihr Kleid zurrecht, sprang mit einer schnellen Bewegung vom Bett und verpasste Feargil eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das? Habt Ihr sie noch alle?" schrie sie ihn hysterisch an.

„Aber, aber meine Liebe" grinsend rieb er sich die Wange „Wollt Ihr etwa so Euren Liebhaber behandeln?"

Schnell hielt er sie am Kinn fest und zog ihren Kopf brutal nach oben.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, meine Liebe und vielleicht beenden wir dann das begonnene, wenn ich schon Azrael nicht haben kann, so werde ich mich mit Euch zufrieden geben."

Grob küsste er sie, schubste sie weg und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

------

Tränen der Wut stiegen Galawen in die Augen, sie konnte das ganze noch gar nicht recht fassen, doch jetzt erst kam ihr Legolas wieder in den Sinn.

Eilig sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer, auf dem Gang kam er ihr schon entgegen.

„Legolas, ich..." sie stockte.

Mit so einem bösen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

Zornig starrte er sie an, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und gab sich allen Mühe nicht gleich auf sie los zu gehen.

„Kannst du das erklären!"

------

Völlig außer Atem kam Azrael um die Ecke gebogen. Mit großen Augen schaute sie die beiden an, das eine lachte wegen des gelungenen Plans, das andere jedoch weinte weil sie ihre beste Freundin verraten hatte.

„Oh."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Feargil im Schatten stehen, der heimlich die Szene ebenfalls interessiert beobachtete. Zufrieden richtete er sich seine Haare, das Ganze hatte ihm doch mehr gefallen, als er zuvor gedacht hatte. Die kleine Elbe hatte etwas an sich, was sich völlig von Azrael unterschied aber trotzdem nicht minder anziehend war.

------

„Aber... du hast doch gesehen das... ich konnte nichts dagegen tun!" fassungslos sah Galawen Legolas an, doch dieser konnte vor Wut nicht mehr klar denken.

„Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe, kein Wunder, dass du der Meinung warst die 5 Tage ohne mich auszuhalten, du hast dir ja sehr schnell Ersatz gesucht."

------

Langsam ging Azrael zu Feargil, beobachtete jedoch jede seiner Bewegungen.

„Ts, ts, ts, dir hat es also gefallen. Du bist unverbesserlich!"

Der Elb betrachtete sie lüstern.

„Alrik hat ja leider klare Grenzen gesetzt was dich betrifft. Dann lass mir wenigstens meinen Spaß mit ihr." Er nickte in Richtung Galawens.

------

Entrüstet sah Galawen Legolas an.

„Das stimmt nicht! Frag doch deinen „besten Freund" was passiert ist, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!"

„Mein bester Freund? Mein bester Freund ist zu Zeit leider nicht im Düsterwald. Ich weiß nicht wer dieser Elb war, aber es war eindeutig, was ihr da getrieben habt!"

------

„Du lässt die Finger von ihr, sonst bekommst du ärger mit mir, mein Lieber."

Wie zufällig strich Azrael über seinen Arm und schaute Feargil herausfordernd an.

„Verstanden?"

Feargil erzitterte leicht.

„Du hast mir nichts in der Richtung zu sagen, Alrik sprach davon dich nicht anzufassen, von der Nichte Galadriels war nie die Rede! Mehr noch, du hast mich doch drauf angesetzt."

------

„Du lügst! Es war dein bester Freund. Und wenn du so genau weißt, was passiert ist, dann weißt du auch dass du mir keinen Vorwurf machen KANNST!"

„Ich lüge ganz sicher nicht. Ich weiß doch wohl am besten, ob ich diesen Elb kenne oder nicht." Legolas Stimme zitterte vor Wut „Ich soll dir nichts vorwerfen können? Du warst im Begriff dich diesem Elben hinzugeben und sagst mir, ich kann dir nichts vorwerfen?"

------

„Du solltest sie einmal überraschen." Sie packte Feargil am Kragen und zog ihn nahe zu sich runter „Wag es sie anzufassen und du wirst die wünschen mir niemals begegnet zu sein." Zischte sie wütend.

„Das hab ich mir schon so manches Mal gewünscht." Anzüglich grinste er sie an.

------

„Nein! ER hat mich überrumpelt, wir haben uns unterhalten und plötzlich ist ER über mich her gefallen!" hysterisch schrie Galawen ihn an, dass es in den Gängen widerhallte.

„Das war mir klar, dass du das Ganze so auslegen wirst. Ich habe doch gesehen wie du dich ihm hingegeben hast. Hättest du mich nicht bemerk,t dann hättet ihr vor meinen Augen…" er machte eine zornige Handbewegung.

------

„Als wenn du dir das wünschen würdest, du kannst doch gar nicht mehr ohne mich Leben. Schon scheiße das Alrik so Besitzergreifend ist."

„Genau deswegen ja, und jetzt lässt du mir noch nicht mal einen passenden Ersatz. Gönn mir doch auch mal ein bisschen Vergnügen."

------

Galawen war fassungslos.

„Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich denken? Und wenn dann doch nur, weil dieser Mistkerl sich es einfach genommen hätte!" sauer und enttäuscht zugleich funkelte sie ihn an.

„Du hat dich aber nicht gewehrt. Im Gegenteil, ich habe doch gesehen, wie du es genossen hast!"

------

Breit grinsend zog Azrael seinen Kopf noch näher zu sich.

„Hol dir dein Vergnügen wo du willst, aber nicht von ihr, oder ich muss Alrik erzählen, dass du über mich hergefallen bist."

„Und wie willst du das beweisen?" er grinste fies „Außerdem wer sagt, dass du davon was mitkriegen musst?"

------

„Du siehst Gespenster. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren verdammt!"

Die Elbe ertrug seinen Blick nicht mehr und sah zu Boden, was Legolas jedoch falsch auslegte. Hielt er es doch für ein stummes Geständnis ihrer Schuld. Wortlos starrte er sie an.

------

„Ich habe meine Mittel." Damit küsste sie Feargil leidenschaftlich, was dieser verlangend erwiderte. Sie ging mit dem Rücken zur Wand und zog ihn automatisch mit sich. Dann jedoch biss sie sich selbst auf die Lippe.

Gierig leckte er ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes von dieser.

------

„Glaubst du mir jetzt? Sturer Elb! Musst du immer voreilig deine Schlüsse ziehen? Hä?" schrie sie ihn weiter herausfordernd an.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Es wäre wohl das Beste die Hochzeit zu verschieben, oder sie ganz zu streichen." Resigniert zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Fassungslos starrte Galawen den Prinzen vor ihr an.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Doch in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass er es ernst meinte, unaufhaltsam suchten sich die Tränen ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht.

Stumm zog Galawen den Ring, denn er ihr geschenkt hatte vom Finger und warf ihn Legolas vor die Füße, wirbelte herum und flüchtete in ihr Zimmer.

Legolas sah ihr sprachlos hinterher. Langsam hob er den Ring auf und verschwand.

------

Atemlos stieß Azrael Feargil von sich und fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre kaputte Lippe.

„Als wenn das nicht Beweis und Grund genug wäre, dir eine Menge Ärger zu bereiten."

Feargil jedoch wurde von den streitenden Verlobten abgelenkt.

„Oh, jetzt wird es interessant. Anscheinend hat dein Plan funktioniert."

Azrael seufzte verzweifelt auf und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken.

„Was habe ich da nur wieder angestellt? Und das nur wegen Alrik." Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein paar Tränen.

„Das hättest du vorher dir überlegen sollen." Erwiderte Feargil mitleidslos, drehte sich um und ging.

------

Galawen stürzte ins Zimmer und warf sich weinend aufs Bett. Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben.

Als sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte stemmte sie sich hoch und lief zum Schrank. Hastig zog sie eine Tasche herbei und stopfte so schnell sie konnte die wichtigsten Sachen rein. Jedoch alles was sie von Legolas je bekommen hatte blieb an seinem Platz.

Schnell huschte sie auf dem Zimmer.

„Galawen warte, wo willst du hin?"  
Azrael lief hinter ihre Freundin her und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Es tut mir so leid."

Doch Galawen schüttelte sie ab.

„Ich muss hier weg, ich halt es keine Sekunde länger aus!" brachte sie unter Tränen heraus, sie wunderte sich in diesem Moment nicht mal woher Azrael das ganze schon wusste. „Du musst das nicht verstehen..."

„Ich verstehe das sehr gut. Komm mit."

Damit zog sie sie am Arm hinter sich her. Im eigenen Zimmer drückte das Mädchen die Elbe in einen Stuhl und begann selbst ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Ich komme mit."

Galawen nickte dankbar, soweit sie sowas in dem Moment empfinden konnte.

„Danke, aber was ist mit Elladan?" mit geröteten Augen sah sie Azrael an, die kurz inne hielt.

„Es ist besser so für ihn und mich." Erwiderte sie gespielt fröhlich.

„Wir ziehen das zusammen durch."

Als Azrael die Tasche fertig gepackt hatte fasste Galawen sie an der Hand zog sie hinter sich her.

Ungesehen schafften es beide irgendwie aus der Stadt und verschwanden im Wald.

------

Galawen trug nun ein enges Kleid und war mit zwei Dolchen und einem Bogen mit Köcher bewaffnet, im Gegenteil zu Azrael deren Kleid sich nicht gerade für einen Waldtrip eignete.

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg? Müssen wir die alte Waldstraße nehmen? Denk doch an die Spinnen!" rief das Mädchen, als sie mal wieder mit ihrem Rock an einer Dornenranke fest hing, ein fester Zug und ein Teil des Stoffes riss und blieb im Busch zurück.

Galawen drehte sich um und wartete bis Azrael wieder aufgeholt hatte.

„Nein, es gibt keinen anderen Weg, ich will nach Hause, also müssen wir durch den Wald und übers Nebelgebirge."

„Nebengebirge, na toll. Wieso willst du denn nach Bruchtal? Muss ich da mit? Du weißt wie abgöttisch Elrond mich liebt!" schimpfte Azrael ungehalten.

„Du sagtest, dass du mitkommen wolltest. Wohin soll ich denn sonst? Nach Lorien etwa? Da wissen die doch alle bescheid, in Bruchtal ist wenigstens keiner, der von der Hochzeit wissen könnte."

Galawen sah Azrael emotionslos an, ihr Blick war seltsam leer.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern.

Meinst du nicht, dass er es sich vielleicht noch anders überlegt hätte, wenn du da geblieben wärst?"

„Nein... genauso hat er reagiert als ich es ihm mit dem Ausrutscher erklären wollte. Was die nächsten 50 Jahre danach war weißt du ja…"

„Hm. Dann ist ja alles geklärt. Lass uns ein Datum für die Hochzeit in 50 Jahren setzten. Ihr Elben habt doch sowieso soviel Zeit, da machen 50 Jahre mehr oder weniger doch auch nichts aus." Startete Azrael einen Versuch Gala aufzuheitern, diese lächelte traurig.

„Wenn 50 Jahre diesmal ausreichen..."

„Das wird schneller gehen als du denkst. Schließlich muss er ja noch seine Niederlage abarbeiten. Und das am Besten in meinem Lebensabschnitt und da keiner weiß, ob ich unsterblich bin, muss das schnell geschehen, ergo, ihr vertragt euch ganz schnell."

Das ließ Galawen doch lachen.

„Na dann, auf das er, auf dein Argument hört. Aber jetzt sollten wir leise sein, die Spinnen können hier ganz in der Nähe sein."


	21. Nacht und Nebelaktion

Kapitel 21

Eine Woche später hockte Azrael zitternd vor dem Lagerfeuer, die Nacht war herein gebrochen und Nebel war heraufgezogen, verdichtete sich von Minute zu Minute.

„Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass es im Nebengebirge so… so… nebelig ist?"

Galawen lachte leise.

„Sagt das der Name nicht schon? Aber du hast Recht, so dick ist der Nebel selten, besonders für diese Jahreszeit."

„Ach. Ich dachte es würde hier immer so aussehen. Ich kann nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen, geschweige denn das Lagerfeuer. Es wundert mich, dass es überhaupt noch brennt." Führ sie bibbernd fort.

Galawen schaute bei ihren Worten überrascht auf.

„Scheiße, nein, das Feuer brennt nicht mehr!" entsetzt stürzte sie zur letzten Glut, die noch schwach glomm.

„Komm liebes Feuer, braves Feuer nicht ausgehen."

Doch die Glut erlosch wortlos.

Azrael kicherte vor sich hin

„Und du sagst ich sei seltsam. Ich rede wenigstens nicht mit irgendwelchen Lagerfeuern. Elben" sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nur weil ihr mein, in allem würde Leben stecken, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass man auch mit jeden Stein, oder Lagerfeuer reden muss."

Galawen bedachte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Ich rede ja auch nicht mit jedem Stein! Aber wichtiger ist, dass wir das Feuer wieder ankriegen, wer weiß was hier oben alles rumstreunt, und zu erfrieren hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch keine Lust."

Ängstlich kroch Azrael zu ihr und der erloschenen Feuerstelle hin

„Ok, jetzt machst du mir Angst. Und wie sollen wir das blöde Ding wieder anbekommen?" sie wickelte den dünnen Mantel enger um sich „ Mir ist sooo kalt!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung." Sie hantierte kurz mit den Feuersteinen rum

„Das Holz ist zu feucht..." seufzte Galawen resigniert.

„Es ist nebelig und soweit ich bei Elronds Unterricht aufgepasst habe, besteht Neben aus Wasser." Sie kuschelte sich an Galawen „Ihr Elben seit nicht so kälteempfindlich, wie wir Menschen, also beschwer dich nicht."

„Tu ich ja auch nicht, aber du wirst dich sicher erkälten." Sie nahm Azrael mit unter ihren Umhang „Denk an etwas warmes, dann gehts besser."

Azrael kicherte kurz.

„Da wird mir doch gleich viel wärmer." Langsam wurde sie müde. „Galachen, ich schlafe jetzt. Ich bin sooo müde."

„Tu das, ich halt wache, soweit man das in dem Nebel kann."

Wärmend nahm sie Azrael in die Arme

„Meinst du die sind auf der Suche nach uns? Wir sind ja einfach abgehauen, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen."

Galawen lachte trocken auf.

„Meine Tante wird wahrscheinlich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt haben, allem voran Haldir. Und Elladan wird sicher auch nicht erfreut sein."

„Oh. Den habe ich ja glatt vergessen. Der kann mich auch nicht einmal etwas Urlaub machen lassen. Haldir wäre es egal, wenn ich alleine weg wäre." Kicherte sie leise.

„Darauf kann man Gift nehmen. Naja bis die uns gefunden haben sind wir lange in Bruchtal."

Noch während Galawen dies sagte überkam sie das ungute Gefühl beobachtete zu werden.

Selbst trotz des Nebels konnte Azrael den Gesichtsausdruck Galawens deuten.

„Was ist los?" nervös schaute sie sich um „Ist jemand hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hab das Gefühl das wir beobachtet werden."

Unauffällig lies sie einen der Dolche in ihre Hand gleiten.

„Super, dann musst du uns wohl alleine beschützen. Ich bin so durchgefroren, ich kann mich gar nicht bewegen. Außerdem war kämpfen nie meine Stärke. Ich könnte denen ja einen Antrag machen." Sie kicherte um sich abzulenken, auch Galawen musste grinsen.

„Hat ja bei dem Uruk auch so super geklappt." Nervös schaute sie sich um.

„Wenn da wirklich jemand ist, wollen wir die nicht einfach rufen und zum Essen einladen? Vielleicht sind das ja nur nette Wanderer wie wir."

„Wie du meinst, du rufst aber, dann kannst du mir wenigstens nicht die Schuld geben, falls es nicht solche sind."

Azrael zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du wirst schon sehen, dass ich Recht habe." Mit vor Kälte zitternden Beine stand sie auf und rief laut in den Nebel:

„Hey ihr da. Zeigt euch, wir wollen euch nichts tun." Doch plötzlich spürte sie einen Dolch drohend am Hals.

„Oh"

Auch Galawen erging es nicht besser, unsanft wurde sie auf die Beine gezogen, wobei ihre das Messer am Hals ihr unangenehm nah kam.

„Soviel zu deiner genialen Diagnose."

Von festen Händen hochgehoben wurde Azrael über die Schulter eines der Unbekannten geworfen.

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich habe die nicht darum gebeten uns zu bedrohen." Wild zappelte sie rum und versuchte sich zu befreien, wurde jedoch nur noch stärker fest gehalten.

„Halt die Klappe Mädchen. Ihr nehmt die Elbe mit." Wies der Soldat seine Männer an. Galawen bekam einen derben Stoß in den Rücken, wirbelte herum und bedrohte dem Soldaten hinter ihr mit dem Dolch.

„Hey, was wollt ihr von uns?"

„Schmeiß deine Waffen weg und komm mit. Oder deiner kleinen Freundin hier wird es sehr schlecht ergehen!"

Damit ließ der Anführer Azrael kurz runter um ihr den Arm um den Hals zu schlingen und langsam zuzudrücken.

Atemlos zappelte das Mädchen in seiner Umklammerung, doch langsam begannen bunte Punkte vor ihren Augen zu tanzen.

Lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten, dass sah auch Galawen.

Notgedrungen ließ sie den Dolch fallen, Köcher und Bogen folgten.

Zufrieden ließ der Soldat Azrael etwas mehr Luft, ließ sie jedoch nicht los.

„Also was wollt ihr von uns? Wir haben nichts getan, und sind nur auf der Durchreise."

„Ihr habt hier gar nichts zu sagen. Wir bringen Euch jetzt zu unserem Herrn und der wird über Euch richten, wie Ihr es verdient. Los!"

Er ließ Azrael los und wollte sie vor sich her treiben, doch wegen der Kälte und dem Schrecken drohte sie sofort wieder umzukippen.

Notgedrungen musste einer der Soldaten sie wieder hoch heben und tragen.

Galawen wurde von den restlichen Männern in die Zange genommen, was sie jedoch wenig einschüchterte.

„Darf man auch erfahren, wer euer Herr ist?" fragte sie mit stolz erhobenem Kopf.

„Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Und jetzt schweig Elbenfrau, oder wir knebeln und fesseln dich und schleppen dich wie deine Freundin!" er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich hätte euch Elben mehr Anstand zugetraut. Ein so junges Menschenmädchen und dann in so leichter Kleidung mit ins Nebengebirge zu nehmen."

Galawen kochte vor Wut.

„Dieses „junge Menschenmädchen" kann sehr stur sein, wenn sie will. Es ist nicht so als hätte ich ihr nichts anderes zum Anziehen angeboten."

Azrael kicherte müde.

„Galawen, bemüh dich nicht. Das sind Soldaten mit denen kann man nicht diskutieren."

„Schweig Mädchen. Und alle anderen auch, wir müssen leise sein auf dem Weg zu Burg!" herrschte der Anführer Azrael an.

„Und warum bitte? Gibt es hier auch Spinnen, die gerne unschuldige Reisende angreifen?" fragte Galawen höhnisch „oder habt ihr einfach nur Angst vor Gespenstern?" ob es der ganze Stress die letzten Tage über, gepaart mit Müdigkeit und Angst war was Galawen so aggressiv machte oder etwas anderes wusste sie nicht, doch sie hatte den Bogen überspannt.

Der Anführer nickte einem anderen zu.

Sofort stürzten sich mehrere Soldaten auf Galawen, die sich verbissen zu Wehr setzte jedoch gegenüber der Übermacht keine Chance hatte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie die Elbe verschnürt wie ein Packpaket und ruhig gestellt. Jeweils auf den Armen eines ihrer Entführer setzten sie den Weg fort, was jedoch nicht grade leicht war, da Galawen kräftig zappelte und gar nicht dran dachte den Männern den Weg zu erleichtern.

Gerade als sie einen schmalen Pass überquerten, schälte sich langsam eine große Burg aus dem Nebel.

Azrael, die immer noch vor Kälte zitterte presste sich an den Soldaten, der sie trug, in der Hoffnung wenigstens etwas wärme abzukriegen. Mit großen Augen schaute sie, die sich nähernde Burg an.

„Seit wann wohnt denn hier jemand?"

„Das geht euch gar nichts an. Wir haben schon einen Boten vorgeschickt der unsere Ankunft ankündigt. Unser Herr erwartet euch."

Zusammen betraten alle die Burg.

Azrael und Gala wurden in einem großen, warmen Raum abgesetzt und Galawen wurden die Fesseln abgenommen während Azrael schwach in sie zusammen sank und einfach auf dem Boden liegen blieb und die Augen schloss.

Die Elbe warf den Soldaten noch ein paar Beschimpfungen an den Kopf, die sie jedoch schweigend ignorierten als sie wieder verschwanden, und eilte dann zu Azrael. Um sie wenigstens halbwegs vom kalten Boden weg zu kriegen, nahm sie sie vorsichtig in die Arme und hielt sie unter ihrem Umhang verborgen.

„Na da bin ich aber mal auf diesen Typen gespannt!"

Azrael versuchte mühsam wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, blieb jedoch liegen als sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und Schritte sich näherten.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenem Heim!" setzte er gebieterisch an, und ließ Azrael die Augen verdrehen bei der gehassten und gleichzeitig geliebten Stimme.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Bündel Elend am Boden und ließ ihn leise lachen.

„Hm... eine kleine Elbe also. Was magst du wohl hier in der Gegend zu suchen haben?"

„Ganz einfach, versuch durchs Nebelgebirge zu kommen und mitten in der Nacht von irgendwelchen Verrückten aufgegabelt werden, ohne das wir was verbrochen haben!" setzte sie zu einer patzigen Antwort an „Was soll das alles?"

Doch der Herr der Burg grinste nur.

„Nicht so giftig, Kleine, man könnte meinen du wolltest mich ernsthaft beleidigen, und das würde dir nicht gut bekommen."

„Ach ja? Was willst du tun? Mich ruhig stellen wie deine Lakaien?" sie legte Azrael behutsam ab und ging auf ihn zu.

„Wer bist du überhaupt, dass du uns einfach hier hin beordern kannst, gegen unsere Willen?" damit holte sie aus um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch er fing ihren Arm ab und hielt ihn fest.

„Man muss sagen du hast ein ganz schönes Temperament, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich bin Alrik, Sohn Melkors, falls dir dieser Name etwas sagt."

Galawen wurde blass und bekam eine Gänsehaut, widerwillig riss sie sich los.

„Das kann nicht sein!"

Azrael die das Ganze bis jetzt misstrauisch beobachtet hatte setzte sich mühsam auf und sah Alrik säuerlich an.

„Na toll. Da kann man nicht mal in Ruhe einen Spaziergang durch das Nebelgebirge machen, ohne DIR zu begegnen!"

Alrik bemerkte sie erst jetzt, im ersten Moment blitzte Überraschung in seinen Augen auf

„Azrael?" mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und zog sie hoch

„Dich hätte ich hier am wenigsten vermutet! Wobei das nicht mal das schlechteste ist. Ist alles glatt gegangen?" er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Galawen „Wobei was für eine Frage, dann muss das wohl deine kleine Elbenfreundin sein, und das ihr hier seid zeigt, dass die Hochzeit verhindert werden konnte." Er grinste zufrieden „Nun ausnahmsweise hast du deine Sache gut gemacht. Feargil wird auch in den nächsten Tagen hier sein.

Azrael versuchte sich los zu reißen, war jedoch zu müde.

„Lass mich in Ruhe verdammt!" dann warf sie ebenfalls einen Seitenblick auf Galawen, die verwirrt von einem zum anderen sah.

„Ich erkläre dir das alles später. Und nun zu dir, mein Lieber. Wenn ich Feargil nur einmal in meiner oder in ihrer Nähe sehe, dann verarbeite ich entweder ihn oder dich zu Hackfleisch, hast du verstanden?" mit der Zunge strich sie vorsichtig über die Wunde an ihrer Lippe. „Ich bringe ihn um, das schwöre ich!"

Alrik wurde dadurch auf diese aufmerksam.

„Hat er seine Finger etwa nicht bei sich behalten können?" fragte er drohend.

Galawen fing unwillkürlich an zu frösteln, unbemerkt entstand der Wunsch jetzt an Azraels Stelle zu sein in ihrem Kopf.

„Was denkst du denn?" fragte Azrael indes weiter und sah ihn sauer an. Plötzlich fing sie wieder an zu schwanken und sah abermals schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen. Alrik reagierte schnell und fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Du hast auch schon mal länger durchgehalten."

Er nahm sie auf die Arme und winkte einen Wächter zu sich.

„Bring die Elbe in den Keller!" damit drehte er sich um und wollte sie in sein Zimmer tragen, doch mit letzter Kraft versuchte Azrael von seinem Arm zu springen, was jedoch misslang.

„Warte. Gib ihr ein vernünftiges Zimmer, von mir aus mit Wache, aber nicht in den Keller." Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf seine Arme zurück sinken

„Du würdest auch schwächeln, wenn du als kleines, hilfloses und unwürdiges Menschenmädchen den ganzen Weg übers Nebengebirge dich zu Tode frieren würdest."

Alrik sah kurz auf Azrael runter

„Bring sie ins Nordzimmer, und pass auf, dass sie keinen Unsinn macht!" dann wandte er sich wieder an Azrael.

„Und du, kriegst jetzt erstmal ein heißes Bad, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dir den Tod holst." Er lachte böse auf.

Galawen warf den beiden noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, bevor sie von den Wachen abgeführt wurde.

„Hey, fass mich nicht an!" fauchte die Elbe noch eine von diesen an, als er sie am Arm fassen wollte.

„Bitte tu was sie sagen, sonst kann ich nichts mehr für dich tun." Rief Azrael Galawen noch hinterher und sah dann Alrik an.

„Ich würde mir wohl lieber den Tod holen als hier zu sein. Kann man dir eigentlich nie entkommen?"

Alrik grinste evil.

„Nein. Ich will doch nicht die Mutter meines Nachfolgers verlieren."

Damit erreichten sie das Bad.

„Schaffst du es selbst aus deinen Klamotten raus zu kommen oder muss ich dir dabei auch noch helfen?" anzüglich grinste er sie an.

Azrael grummelte vor sich hin.

„Kannst du nicht irgendeinen Diener schicken, der mir hilft?"

„Hm, Feargil müsste noch da sein."

Azrael schrie auf.

„Wenn der mir noch einmal zu nahe kommt, dann bringe ich ihn um, das schwöre ich dir!"

„Tja, sonst ist keiner mehr da, schlafen alle schon längst und glaub mir, im vergleich zu denen ist Feargil ein Segen."

„Dann musst du mir helfen, so ungern ich dich auch darum bitte. Und lass bloß deine Finger von mir, ich bin heute zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen."

Alrik grinste schief.

„Was denkst du bitte von mir?" damit zog er ihr das Oberteil aus.

„Das laufen hat dir sehr gut getan!" schnell entledigte er sie von den restlichen Kleidungsstücken und setzte sie ins warme Wasser, worauf hin Azrael genießerisch die Augen schloss.

„Bitte sag das nicht, das hat Elladan mir gesagt, kurz bevor ich mit ihm zusammengekommen bin." Wohlig räkelte sie sich im Wasser

„Das tut sooo gut!"

„Dann würde ich es an deiner Stelle glauben." Langsam fing er an ihr die Schultern zu massieren.

„Hm, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so begabt bist in anderen Dingen, außer irgendwelche Länder vernichten und kleine Azrael bedrohen." Lange Zeit lag sie still mit geschlossenen Augen in der Wanne und genoss die Wärme und die Massage.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!"

Alrik grinste zufrieden

„Nun da siehst du mal, was du alles kriegen kannst, wenn du deine Arbeit gut machst."

„Wie gesagt, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Vielleicht sollte ich des Öfteren meine Aufgaben zu deiner Zufriedenheit erführen."

„Ja, das wäre für uns beide vom Vorteil." Seine Hände wanderten langsam etwas tiefer.

Innerlich stöhnte Azrael auf.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, halt deine Hände etwas zurück, oder ich hacke sie dir ab!"

Doch gelassen zog dieser seine Hände wieder nach oben als hätte er nie etwas anderes vor gehabt.

„Du bist wirklich verspannt. Ach ja, du schläfst heute bei mir im Zimmer." Erwähnte er nebenbei.

„Ach tu ich das? Was werden denn deine Leute dazu sagen, das eine kleine, unwürdige Gefangene im Zimmer des großen und mächtigen Alrik schläft?"

„Gar nichts, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist! Und glaub mir, sie hören auf das, was ich sage, sonst wäre zum Beispiel deine kleine Freundin hier nicht heil angekommen." In seiner Stimme klang ein leicht höhnischer Unterton mit.

„Wieso denn das? Du hast uns doch gar nicht erwartet, oder?"

„Stimmt, aber ich will generell wissen, wer hier in der Gegend aufgegriffen wird, es könnte ja jemand wichtiges sein." Gespannt achtete er auf ihre Reaktion.

Unsicher schaute das Mädchen sich um.

„Und ist jemand wichtiges aufgetaucht, oder waren die Befehle umsonst?"

„Nein die Befehle waren nicht umsonst, wenn die Nichte Galadriels kein ausgezeichneter Fang ist, was dann? Die Elbenschlampe selbst wird viel zu gut bewacht, aber die Kleine ist ihr wunder Punkt." Böse lachte er auf.

„Na toll. Wage es ja nicht Galawen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, das gilt für dich, ebenso wie für Feargil."

Um ihre Worte noch zu unterstreichen wollte Azrael aufspringen, rutschte jedoch aus und fiel zurück in den Wassertrog, dabei schlug sie mit dem Kopf an und tauchte unter Wasser.

Alrik reagierte schnell, fasste ins Wasser und zog sie an den Haaren wieder an die Wasseroberfläche.

„Lass diese Missgeschicke in Zukunft. Aber keine Sorge, ihr wird nichts passieren, so lange sie sich ruhig verhält und tut was ihr gesagt wird."

Prustend schnappte das Mädchen nach Luft.

„Missgeschicke? Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie tut was du sagst. Sie vertraut mir und ich ihr."

„Das will ich für sie hoffen. Sie vertraut dir? Gut, aber ob das weiterhin so sein wird? Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie bisher nichts davon wusste."

Prüfend sah er sie an.

„Natürlich nicht. Schließlich hast du mir ja oft genug gesagt, was passiert, sollte ich mit jemandem reden. Meinst du ich riskiere das? Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir jetzt noch vertraut, könnte schon verstehen wenn nicht." Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper „Das Wasser ist kalt."

Behutsam hob er sie raus und trocknete sie ab, danach trug er sie ins Nebenzimmer und legte sie ins Bett.

„Ruh dich aus, wir sehen uns Morgen."

Er ging zur Tür.

„Und du? Bleibst du nicht" Müde lächelte Azrael ihn an.

„Sorry, Kleine, ich muss mich noch um so einiges kümmern."

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Pha, um einiges kümmern, wahrscheinlich ist er jetzt bei einer seiner Schlampen, weil ich ihn nicht ranlasse."

Grummelnd kuschelte sie sich ins Bett und war sogleich eingeschlafen.


	22. Hochzeit

Kapitel 22

Am nächsten Tag, es war schon so um die Mittagszeit klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür und Dienerin streckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Lady Azrael? Seid Ihr wach?"

Verschlafen und verwirrt schaute Azrael sich um, nur langsam konnte sie ich an die gestrigen Geschehnisse erinnern.

„NEIN, ich schlafe!"

„Bitte, Mylady, Ihr müsst etwas frühstücken, damit ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt." Ängstlich trat die Dienerin mit einem voll beladenem Tablett ein, bei dessen Anblick dem Mädchen das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief.

Trotzdem schnappte sie sich ein Kissen warf es nach ihr.

„NEIN! RAUS!" damit legte sie sich wieder hin und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

„Lady Azrael, bitte, Lord Alrik wird sehr ungehalten sein. Er erwartet Euch in einer Stunde." Startete das Dienstmädchen zaghaft den nächsten Versuch Azrael zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, diese stöhnte laut auf.

„Tja, wenn Lord Alrik das verlangt, dann müssen wir uns wohl an Lord Alriks Worte halten."

Träge kabbelte sie aus dem Bett und fing an die Leckerreichen in sich hinein zu stopfen. Dann jedoch hielt sie inne und schaute die Dienerin an

„Was hat den Lord Alrik so wichtiges zu besprechen?"

„Nun, das wird er Euch besser selbst sagen, aber er bittet Euch, das hier zu tragen."

Damit hielt sie ein schwarzes Kleid in die Höhe.

Es war lang, doch der Rock war durchsichtig und fetzen aus festerem Stoff die runter hingen sorgten dafür das das wichtigste Verdeckt blieb, auch der Ausschnitt war seeehr tief und ließ einem fast die Sicht bis zum Bauchnabel.

Misstrauisch schaute Azrael das Kleid an.

„Na super, was wird denn das jetzt? Legt es dahin, ich werde es gleich anziehen." Sie zeigte aufs Bett „Holt mich doch einfach ab, wenn ich zu Lord Alrik soll."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady." Schnell verbeugte die Dienerin sich und eilte nach draußen.

Azrael mampfte genüsslich weiter, als sie aufgegessen hatte widmete sie sich dem Kleid.

„Aha, das soll ich also anziehen. Erst die Nacht bei einer seiner Schlampen verbringen und nun das."

Vorsichtig zog sie das Kleid an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Sieht ja gar nicht sooo schlecht aus."

------

Ungefähr eine Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür

„Ja?"

Wieder trat die Dienerin von vorhin ein.

„Wenn Ihr mir jetzt bitte folgen würdet?"

Wortlos führte sie Azrael durchs Schloss, in eine kleine Kapelle in der Alrik sie schon erwartete.

„Ah, da bist du ja, das Kleid steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Azrael schaute an sich runter und rupfte am Kleid rum

„Das sagst du, ich finde es ist oben rum ein bisschen offen."

Dabei versuchte sie den Ausschnitt etwas höher zu ziehen

„Was wird das hier eigentlich?"

Neugierig schaute sie sich um und sah Feargil in einer Ecke stehen, sie warf ihm ein böses Lächeln zu und wandte sich wieder Alrik zu

„Also?"

Alrik gab den Wachen kurz ein Zeichen, die darauf hin Galawen, ebenfalls in einem schwarzen Kleid, was jedoch schlichter gehalten war, gekleidet herein.

„Nun, das hier wird unsere Hochzeit, Kleine." Listig lächelte er sie an.

Überrumpelt starrte sie ihn an

„Bitte was?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Priester.

„Oh mein Gott."

Schnell raffte sie ihren Rock und versuchte aus der Kapelle zu laufen, doch die Wachen verstellten ihr den Weg

„Du kannst hier nicht weg. Verlob sind wir ja schließlich schon, also akzeptier es. Ich dachte mir, es würde dir gefallen die kleine Elbe als Brautjungfer zu haben." Höhnisch grinste er zu Galawen rüber, der darauf hin jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

Panisch sah Azrael zu ihrer Freundin und dann zurück zu Alrik

„Das kannst du nicht tun!"

„Nein? Und was hindert mich daran?"

Herausfordernd sah er sie an

„ICH! Ich will nicht heiraten. Verdammt, ich würde lieber 10 Jahre mit Feargil in einem Zimmer wohnen, als zu heiraten!"

Alrik lächelte böse und lieblos.

„Nun das ließe sich arrangieren. Doch ich denke da gibt es eine bessere Lösung." Genüsslich nickte er Feargil zu, dieser trat gelassen von hinten an Galawen heran, umschlang sie und hielt ihr einen Dolch an den Hals.

„Nun so schnell kommt man sich wieder so nahe." Wisperte er nahe ihres Ohres,

Galawen konnte einen Schrei gerade noch unterdrücken und fing an zu zittern.

Azrael schaute Galawen verzweifelt an

„Ok, du hast gewonnen. Aber sorg dafür, dass dieser Elb nicht mehr in ihre oder meine Nähe kommt." Zögernd ging sie zu Alrik „Warum tust du das?"

„Das haben wir doch schon besprochen, wenn ich über Mittelerde herrsche, wirst du zu meiner Königin und die Mutter, meines Nachfolgers. Doch als aller erstes werden wir heiraten, damit alles nun sagen wir mal, eine rituelle Seite bekommt."

Wütend rollte Azrael mit den Augen

„Hättest mich ja wenigstens vorwarnen können?" sie sah wie Feargil immer noch hinter Galawen stand „Nimm deine Pfoten von ihr oder ich werde dich grün und blau schlagen!"

„Alles eine Anweisung Alriks." Erwiderte der Elb und grinste Azrael fies an.

„Mach bei der Hochzeit keine Schwierigkeiten und ihr wird nichts passieren. Damit griff er ihre Hand und führet sie zum Altar.

Azrael ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen, sie war immer noch mehr als nur wütend.

„Das wirst du bereuen!"

„Nichts wird so heiß gegessen, wie gekocht."

Nun standen sie dem Priester gegenüber, dieser begann eine lange, langweilige Rede zu halten die eigentlich niemanden interessierte.

Azrael köchelte viel lieber weiter vor sich hin.

„Alrik, Sohn Melkors und zukünftiger König über Mittelerde, willst du Azrael zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen?" fragte der Priester schließlich als er geendet hatte.

„Ja, ich will!" fest umschloss er ihre Hand „Denk dran, willige ein und der Kleinen wird nichts passieren."

„Azrael tu es nicht!" schrie Galawen gellend dazwischen.

„Klar, und dann sehe ich dabei zu, wie dieser Kerl dir wer weiß was antut. Das kann ich dir doch nicht antun!" fuhr Azrael sie ungehalten an.

„Und du Azrael, willst du den hier anwesenden Alrik, Sohn Melkors, zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?" fragte der Priester ruhig weiter.

Diese zögerte kurz und schaute sich Hilfe suchend um.

Feargil drückte die Klinger fester an Galawens Hals, sodass ein dünner Blutrinnsal sich den Weg in Richtung Ausschnitt suchte.

Der Elb beugte sich sacht nach vorne und küsste ihn ihr genüsslich weg.

Wütend wand Azrael sich an Alrik.

„Ja, verdammt, ich will."

„Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie würfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

„Jetzt da wir verheiratet sind, kann ich das ja endlich machen."

Sie holte einmal aus und verpasste Alrik eine schallende Ohrfeige, dieser taumelte vom Schwung getrieben etwas zurück.

„Mit der Vergeltung warten wir bis später!" damit zog er sie an sich, um sie hart zu küssen.

Widerwillig erwiderte diese den Kuss, schlang die Arme, um seinen Hals um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

Galawen beobachtete das ganze überrascht.

/Sie empfindet was für ihn/ war das einzige was sie denken konnte, doch gleichzeitig machte sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihr breit, wenn Feargil sie nicht immer noch festhalten würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich sofort auf Azrael losgegangen, um sie von Alrik weg zu zerren.

Dieser indes küsste sie weiter verlangend und ließ sie Hände runter zu ihrem Gesäß wandern.

Azrael jedoch reagierte anders als geplant, energisch drückte sie seine Hände weg und stieß ihn kräftig von sich.

„Und jetzt etwas worauf ich mich schon lange freue."

Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie auf Feargil und Galawen zu, schlug dem überraschten Elb das Messer aus der Hand und warf ihn mit einem kräftigen Hieb zu Boden.

„Ich werde dich umbringen, nicht heute, aber irgendwann, wenn du mir oder ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommst, hast du das verstanden?"

Langsam rappelte der Elb sich auf.

„Hey, es war mein Job!"

Auch Alrik trat hinzu.

„Ja, und denn hast du auch erledigt."

Noch bevor jemand was sagen oder tun konnte schlug er Feargil ins Gesicht, sodass ein lautes unschönes Knacken ertönte, welches Galawen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Aber dein Job war es NICHT Azrael anzufassen!" fuhr der Burgherr indes gefährlich ruhig fort.

Feargil lag stöhnend am Boden und verdeckte die gebrochene Nase, Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

Azrael stand, immer noch vor Wut zitternd neben diesem und unterdrückte mühevoll der Versuchung, den Elb zu erwürgen, nachzugeben. Sie atmete kurz tief durch und schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen.

„Danke." Es war an Alrik gerichtet, doch sie sah ihn nicht an, hielt weiterhin die Augen geschlossen.

„Das hat allein was mit der Missachtung meiner Befehle zu tun." Verächtlich wandte er sich dem Elb am Boden zu.

„Feargil, bring die Nichte der Elbenschlampe wieder in ihr Zimmer und pass auf sie auf."

„NEIN!" Azrael sah Alrik entschlossen an. „Mir ist egal, wer auf Galawen aufpasst, aber nicht ER! Oder du kannst deine Braut vergessen, weil sie ganz schnell aus dem Fenster dort in die Tiefe springt."

„Erzähl keinen Mist!" jedoch winkte er einen Wächter zu sich.

„Übernimm Feargils Aufgabe und sorg dafür, dass er entsprechend bestraft wird." Dann wandte er sich ab.

Endlich mal wandte Azrael sich auch an Galawen.

„Es tut mir leid." Jedoch konnte sie ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich… Ich versuche dich hier irgendwie rauszuholen."

Galawen sah stumm zu Boden, man hatte ihr zu genüge verständlich gemacht, was passieren würde, sollte sie nur eine Kleinigkeit falsch machen.

„Wenn dir so viel an ihr liegt, kann sie deine persönliche Dienerin werden." Alrik grinste die Elbe böse an, welche sofort wieder anfing zu zittern.

„Halt die Klappe. Auch wenn du jetzt mein Ehemann bist" dieses Wort betonte sie abfällig „lasse ich mir von dir nicht alles gefallen. Galawen, ich werde dir das erklären, vielleicht nicht jetzt und auch nicht morgen, aber bald."

Diesmal sah Galawen sie jedoch kurz, aber fest an.

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt drauf."

„Hat man dir nicht gesagt den Mund zu halten?" zischte Alrik sie drohend an.

Doch Azrael bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Ich… ich werde dich heute vielleicht noch besuchen kommen."

Als die Wache Galawen wieder weg gebracht hatte, blieb Azraels Blick wie zufällig auf Feargil hängen, langsam beute sie sich zu ihm runter.

„Und denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe. Du wirst es nicht überleben." Schnell gab sie ihm noch eine Ohrfeige und rannte aus der Kapelle.

Wütend betrat sie Alriks Zimmer

„Oh, wie ich es hasse!"

„Was hasst du?"

Alrik war wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihn in der Tür erschienen.

Wütend funkelte Azrael ihn an.

„Da fragst du noch? Ich hasse dich, Feargil, die Hochzeit, das alles hier, sogar diese blöde Vase hier!" mit einer schnellen Bewegung schmiss sie sie auf den Boden.

„Und warum wenn man fragen darf?"

„Warum? Er fragt mich doch tatsächlich WARUM?" unterhielt sie sich mit ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild „Weil ich es nicht als normal empfinde, mit meiner eigenen Hochzeit überrascht werde! Darum!"

„Hättest du zugestimmt, wenn du davon vorher gewusst hättest? Wohl kaum, also hast du mir keine andere Wahl gelassen." erwiderte er kühl.

„Warum musste das aber ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Hättest du nicht warten können? Außerdem hast du es doch genossen mich so zu überfallen!""

Wütend lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Erst die Nacht mit einer kleinen Schlampe verbringen und am nächsten morgen mich heiraten, ja das haben wir gerne!"

„Kleine Schlampe? Wovon redest du? Aber ja, ich habe es genossen, und worauf hätte ich warten sollen? Das dein Elb vielleicht auch auf der Matte steht? Wohl kaum."

„Du weißt ganz genau wovon ich rede." Wieder redete sie mehr mit sich selbst als mit ihm „Nur weil ich ihn nicht rangelassen habe."

Wütend sah sie ihn an.

„Und lass gefälligst Elladan daraus!"

Alrik lachte auf.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

Das machte Azrael noch wütender.  
"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig." Schon schnappte sie sich die nächste Vase und drohte sie zu Boden zu werfen.  
"Es war eine ernst gemeinte Frage: Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Als wenn ich dir das sage würde."

Klirrend prallte sie Vase am Boden auf.

„Als wenn dich das interessieren würde."

„Wer sagt, dass es anders währe?"

Laut schrie Azrael auf, vor Wut konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ach geh doch zu deiner Kleinen und lass mich einfach in Frieden hier vor mich hin toben!"

„Wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich heute Nacht bei einer anderen war?"

„Ich sage das, weil ich es weiß! Warum bist du sonst einfach weg gegangen?  
Und dann hast du auch noch die Unverschämtheit mich heute zu heiraten. Ich glaube das nicht. Elladan hätte sowas niemals gemacht."

Bestimmt zog er sie an sich.

„Ich habe alles für heute vorbereitet!" erwiderte er ernst. „Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mir deine Anschuldigungen gefallen lasse!"

Er zog sie an sich und biss ihr in den Hals.

Azrael stöhnte leise auf versuchte dennoch sich zu befreien.

„Lass mich in Frieden, ich will hier in Ruhe wüten und meine Wut auslassen, außerdem kann ich dir nicht glauben."

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil du Alrik, der Sohn Melkors bist" äffte sie ihn nach „Weil du der God of Evil bist und seit wann sagt der die Wahrheit und vor allem, seit wann gibt der sich mit nur einer Frau zufrieden?"

Alrik grinste amüsiert.

„Seit wann stimmen Gerüchte und wer weiß schon wann er vielleicht doch mal die Wahrheit sagt? Das ist es eben was einen so unberechenbar macht."

„Und da bist du wahrscheinlich noch stolz drauf."

„Du sagst es, Kleine."

Sie sah sich nach einem neuen Gegenstand zum Werfen um, Alrik jedoch bemerkte sie uns hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Lass die Einrichtung ganz, das Chaos müsste dann auch irgendwie wieder beseitigt werden."

„Dafür hast du doch sicher auch genug Bedienstete. Du bist selber schuld. Musst dich daran gewöhnen, werde anscheint ja jetzt für längere Zeit hier sein." Heftig riss sie sich los.

„Du solltest dich lieber dran gewöhnen dich etwas im Zaum zu halten. Es wird nicht immer neues Vasen hier geben, und was willst du dann verschmeißen?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Wenn ich irgendwas kaputt machen will, dass mach ich das auch. Und wenn ich dir die Augen auskratzen muss!"

Sie schmiss sich aufs Bett und versuchte sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen.

„Das solltest du lieber lassen, Kleine, es würde dir nicht bekommen."

Die allseits bekannte Drohung lag wieder in seiner Stimme.

Azrael rollte mit den Augen.  
"Weißt du wie langweilig es auf die Dauer wird, wenn du mich immer bedrohst?

Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich jetzt hier bleiben muss, also ertrage auch die Konsequenzen."

„Es ist auch nicht grade spannender deine Ausraster ertragen zu müssen, sie es ein, es bringt nichts! Also lass es einfach, verstanden?"

Azrael funkelte ihn an

„Dann lass uns es doch ganz einfach machen. Wir gehen getrennte Wege und sehen uns nie wieder, dann müssen wir einander nicht mehr ertragen.

Oh, wie konnte ich es vergessen, das willst du ja nicht, schließlich brauchst du noch deine Gebärmaschine."

Damit stand sie auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Schnell zog sie das Alrik beobachtete sie genau.

„Du hast es erfasst, du kannst hier genau so wenig weg wie deine kleine Elbe." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als ein Befehl doch sein Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Azrael drehte sich um und sah ihn ernst an.  
"Das werden wir noch sehen, mein Lieber. Ich gehe Galawen jetzt besuchen, falls meine werter Ehemann nichts dagegen hat."

Spöttisch sah sie ihn an.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, es wird eh nichts ändern. Und wenn du schon da bist kannst du ihr die Tatsache klar machen, dass sie sich schon mal an ihr Zimmer gewöhnen kann, sie wird viel Zeit darin verbringen." Er lachte böse auf.

„Wie gerne würde ich dir jetzt den Hals umdrehen! Als wir gestern hier angekommen sind, war ich sogar schon fast froh dich wieder zu sehen, doch du hast alles verdorben." Einig marschierte sie zur Tür.

„Bis später"


	23. Besuchszeit

Kapitel 23

„Super!"

Schwungvoll landete die Tür im Schloss und Azrael lief den Gang entlang.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch bemerkte sie, dass sie ja noch nie hier gewesen war und sich dem entsprechend verlaufen hatte.

„Ich glaube ich drehe durch!" am liebsten hätte sie ihren Kopf gegen die nächste Wand gehauen. „Und wo bin ich jetzt?"

„Wenn du zu der Kleinen willst, kann ich dir gerne den Weg zeigen."

Feargil war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten als sie sich umgedreht hatte.

„Ach und warum sollte ich mir von dir helfen lassen? Hm, die gebrochene Nase steht dir sehr gut." Böse grinste sie ihn an, worauf er wütend zurück funkelte.

„Das hab ich allein dir zu verdanken!" bei jedem Wort trat er etwas näher auf sie zu.

„Ach, wie kommst du denn darauf?" mittlerweile stand sie mit dem Rücken an der Stand und konnte ihm nicht mehr weiter ausweichen, sah ihm jedoch fest in die Augen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drückte er sie fest an die Wand.

„Du musstest ja unbedingt Alrik erzählen das ich seine Befehle missachtet hätte." Zischte er gefährlich.

„Hast du das etwa nicht? Aber keine Sorge ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass du mich gerade bedrohst. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er dir wer weiß was amputiert." Leise kicherte sie und versuchte ihm weg zu drücken.

„Das will ich dir geraten haben, du stehst vielleicht unter dem Schutz Alriks aber die Kleine nicht."

Er ließ von ihr ab, beobachtete sie jedoch lauernd.

„Aber sie steht unter meinem Schutz." Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an „Lass uns einen Abkommen schließen. Du lässt sie in Ruhe und dafür hast du einen Wunsch frei, soweit ich ihn erfüllen kann und will. Solange du sie in Ruhe lässt."

Lüstern funkelte er sie an.

„Gut, dann verbring eine Nacht mit mir und ich werde sie in ruhe lassen, vorerst."

Dafür bekam er eine deftige Ohrfeige.

„Das war ja so klar!"

Sie schloss die Augen und zählte bis 10. Danach hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und dachte nach.

Feargil hielt sich die Wange.

„Das heißt also ja?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Widerwillig sah sie ihn an „Wenn Alrik davon erfährt wird er uns beide töten."

„Solange du ihm nichts sagst, von wem dann? Ich werd es ihm ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden."

„Aber ich könnte es ihm sagen und es wieder als Überfall deinerseits darstellen. Wem glaubt er wohl mehr, mir oder dir?"

„Und du denkst er ist so blöd, und würde es glauben ohne nachzufragen warum du dich nicht gewehrt hast?" bluffte Feargil

Verzweifelt schaute Azrael weg.

„Das wird mir langsam echt zu viel…" sie seufzte auf und lehnte sich an die Wand „Vielleicht sollte ich echt darüber nachdenken aus einem der oberen Fenster zu springen. Hätte doch was."

„Lass es einfach. Folg mir!"

Grummelnd lief Azrael ihm hinterher.

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich Alrik angeschlossen? Das frage ich mich schon lange." Neugierig schaute sie ihn an.

„Das lass man meine Sorge sein, ich hatte meine Gründe." Die plötzliche Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ sie sie Frage die ihr noch auf der Zunge lag runterschlucken.

„Wollte ja nur mal fragen." Murmelte sie stattdessen vor sich hin.

Nach Minuten des Schweigens machten sie endlich vor einer Tür halt.

„Bitte, hier ist es. Man sieht sich." Und damit ließ er sie einfach stehen.

„Ich hoffe nicht allzu bald!" rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

Die Tür war abgeschlossen wie sie feststellen musste, erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Schlüssel der im Schloss steckte.

Sie schloss auf und steckte den Schlüssel in die Tasche, bevor sie anklopfte und rein ging.

Mit gesenktem Kopf blieb sie drinnen stehen.

Galawen lag auf dem spartanischen Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Was?" fragte sie unwirsch ohne überhaupt nachzusehen wer gerade eingetreten war.

Azrael wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid."

Immer noch stand sie steif da und starrte den Boden an.

Erste jetzt sah die Elbe auf.

„Ach du bist es." Sie setzte sich auf „Na hat dir die Hochzeit gefallen?"

„Hm, sagen wir mal so, mit einem anderen Mann und an einem anderen Ort bestimmt. Hätte mir das ganze etwas romantischer vorgestellt." Sie grinste schief „Nicht so „überraschend""

Galawen lachte kurz und freudlos auf

„Na schön zu wissen das du auch nichts davon wusstest. Dann viel spaß bei der Hochzeitsnacht."

Wütend sah Azrael sie an.  
"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich hatte keine Wahl, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hattest."

„Jaja, hab es wohl oder übel bemerkt." Unwillkürlich betastete sie ihren Hals.

„Doch ganz gleichgültig scheint dieser Typ dir ja auch nicht zu sein."

Unsicher schaute Azrael sich um.  
"Ich kann das nicht so einfach erklären, ich kann es mir ja selber nicht erklären warum ich das alles hier mache." Sie seufzte auf und ließ sich resigniert auf einen Stuhl fallen

„Dann erzähl mal: Seit wann? Wie? Und wie es scheint habt ihr euch ja öfters gesehen, wo?"

„Hm, das alles hat angefangen in Gondor wie du ja weißt. Ich war da schon total fasziniert von ihm. Du hast ihn ja gesehen, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, vor allem da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht die geringste Ahnung von Elladans Gefühlen hatte." Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal auf.

„Vielleicht liegt es ja an dem Ring, aber ich komme von diesem Kerl nicht los. Er verfolgt mich, sogar bis in den Düsterwald."

„Es liegt nicht am Ring." Fiel Galawen ihr leise ins Wort „Ich habe diese Anziehungskraft auch gespürt... obwohl ich Legolas..." weinend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.

Erschrocken lief das Mädchen zu Galawen.

„Es tut mir so leid, du hast so viel durchgemacht in letzter Zeit und es ist alles nur meine Schuld." Sanft ließ sie sich neben sie aufs Bett sinken.

Galawen sah sie an.

„Du hast das mit diesem Elb eingefädelt, stimmts? Mit diesem Feargil." Sie erzitterte bei der Erinnerung an ihn.

„Ich… ich musste es tun. Er hätte sonst dich und Elladan getötet wenn ich mich gegen ihn gestellt hätte. Glaube mir, es war nicht gerade einfach für mich, vor allem weil Feargil…" schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf um die Erinnerung los zu werden.

„Weil Feargil was?" hackte die Elbe misstrauisch nach.

„Er hat einen leichten Narren an mir gefressen, könnte man so sagen. Und Alrik hat ihm verboten mir zu nahe zu kommen, aber Feargil weiß wie er mich treffen kann." Sie schaute Galawen Bedeutungsvoll an.

„Und wie?" jedoch wusste sie nicht ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er dir nicht zunahe kommt auch wenn mit ihm einen Handel abschließen muss." Sagte sie schnell ohne nachzudenken.

„Handel?" die Elbe konnte sich schon vage vorstellen was dieser Handel sein konnte.

Mut kurzen Worten erläuterte Azrael stockend worum es ging.

„Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu! Soll er doch hier vorbei kommen, hab ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun." Erwiderte Galadriels Nichte resigniert als sie geendet hatte.

Azrael riss die Augen auf.

„Ich habe den ganzen Mist hier zu verschulden, also werde ich auch dafür gerade stehen müssen auch wenn es heißt mit Feargil…" sie schüttelte sich beim Gedanken „Besser ich als du."

„Er war schon einmal an mir dran, warum nicht ein zweites Mal? Außerdem denke ich, dass du schon genug zu tun hast, und Alrik würde auch nicht grade erbaut darüber sein. Bitte, alles ist besser als diese Isolierung hier." Ihr Tonfall hatte was Flehendes in sich.

„Diese Isolierung ist besser als das was er mit dir anstelle würde. Außerdem wirst du nicht mehr allzu lange hier bleiben, wenn es nach mir geht. Ich soll dir zwar von Alrik ausrichten, dass du dich hier dran gewöhnen sollst, aber du wirst noch heute von hier verschwinden." Entschlossen sah sie ihre Freundin an.

„Und wie soll ich das machen? Aus dem Fenster kann ich nicht." Sie deutete auf die Gitter „außerdem ist es zu tief."

Triumphierend zog das Mädchen ein Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche.  
"Es gibt zwei davon, einer hängt noch neben der Tür, warte bis es dunkel wird. Ich habe mir versucht den Weg zu merken, du musst einfach nur rechts den Flur bis zum Ende, dann bist du schon in der Haupthalle und kannst fliehen. Die Wachen die uns gefangen genommen haben, sind alle woanders, also keiner bewacht die Burg anständig."

„Aber ich gehe nicht ohne dich! Wer weiß was Alrik mit dir anstellt, sollte er Wind davon kriegen."

„Wie sollte er das? Außerdem werde ich schon mit dem fertig. Wichtig ist nur, dass du fliehen kannst und die anderen findest. Die werden sicher nicht weit sein, wenn ein Suchtrupp unterwegs ist. Was du dann machst oder ihnen sagst, bleibt die überlassen."

Sie schmiss den Schlüssel aufs Bett und stand auf, doch Galawen hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Ich werd so schnell es geht mit Hilfe wieder hier sein, versprochen."

Verwundert schaute Azrael sie an.  
"Warum willst du mich denn retten, nachdem was ich alles verschuldet habe?

Ich werde schon einen Weg hier weg finden."

„Ganz einfach, trotz allem bist und bleibst du meine Freundin, vertrau mir, es wird alles irgendwie gut gehen."

Azrael zuckte mit den Schultern  
"Wie gesagt, es bleibt dir überlassen, was du dann tust. Verstehen könnte ich dich." Langsam bewegte sie sich Richtung Tür. „Es tut mir wirklich alles so leid."

Galawen nickte.

„Viel Glück, und wag es dich die Absprache mit Feargil einzuhalten."

Beide lachten kurz.

„Da kann ich mir besseres vorstellen. Außerdem, wenn du erst weg bist, womit will er mich dann unter Druck setzten?"

Die Elbe dachte kurz nach.

„Stimmt auch wieder, aber je später er es erfährt desto mehr Zeit hab ich weg zu kommen."

„Das stimmt." Seufzte sie „Für heute wird Alrik beschäftigt sein. Hochzeitsnacht!" entnervt stöhnte sie „Und Feargil wird in seiner Kammer sitzen, die an Alriks grenzt und vor sich hin schmollen."

„Der nächste Punkt von dem Elladan besser nichts erfahren sollte. Aber mach es ihm nicht zu leicht, ja?"

„Elladan…" bei dem Gedanken an ihn wurde ihr schwer ums Herz.

„Ich werde mich wehren, glaube mir, aber ich werde es nicht verhindern können. Anziehungskraft, wie du schon gesagt hast."

„Aber trotzdem muss man es ihm ja auch nicht so offensichtlich zeigen, er würde es nur ausnutzen."

„Er weiß es, glaube mir, und er setzt es knallhart bei mir ein… Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bitte lauf so schnell und soweit du kannst." Leise öffnete sie die Tür  
"Und grüß die anderen von mir wenn du sie siehst."

„Klar, besonders Haldir." Gala grinste frech „Ich verschwinde sobald der Typ mit dem Abendessen da war, soweit man es so benennen kann."

„Leider konnte ich kein 3 Gänge Menü für dich fordern." Sie lachte leise „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder." Sie trat nach draußen, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schloss sie mit dem anderen Schlüssel ab.

Dann schaute sie sich um.

„Tja und nun hätten wir wieder das Problem mit dem Weg…"

„Rechtsrum und den Gang lang." Rief Galawen von der andern Seite der Tür.

„Oh stimmt, habe ich ja selber eben gesagt. DANKE!"

Sie folgte dem beschriebenen Weg und fand sich in der Haupthalle wieder.

„Hier ist es einfach nur hässlich!"


	24. Die Flucht

Kapitel 24

Es war Abend geworden, und die Sonne hatte sich für den heutigen Tag mit einem besonders farbenprächtigen Lichtspiel verabschiedet.

Doch Galawen hatte davon nichts mit bekommen, das einzige was an die schwindende Sonne erinnerte war das es langsam dunkler im Zimmer wurde, was jedoch kein großer Unterschied zum Tag war.

Das Nordzimmer war IMMER dunkel, da nie die Sonne herein schien, auch ein Punkt wofür Galawen Alrik verfluchte.

Zu gewohnten Zeit kam der Wächter um ihr das karge Abendessen zu bringen und stellte es aufs Bett.

„Esse nicht zufiel, wir wollen uns ja nicht die Figur versauen." Gehässig lachend verschwand er wieder und der Schlüssel wurde von der anderen Seite herum Zum Glück hatte er nicht mehr die Schimpftriade gehört die Galawen ihm ungehalten auf elbisch (soweit das möglich war) hinterher gefeuert hatte.

„Ekelhaftes Zeug!"

Doch trotzdem schlag sie es schnell in sich hinein, wusste sie doch nicht wann sie das nächste Mal etwas kriegen würde und sie würde ihre Kraft brauchen.

Als sie fertig war horchte sie ob alles still war, dann zog sie den Schlüssel unter der Matratze hervor und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

Schnell, aber immer drauf bedacht im Schatten irgendwelcher Dinge Deckung zu finden und vor allem leise zu sein, lief sie in Richtung Haupthalle.

Wie Azrael gesagt hatte war alles ruhig und sie begegnete niemandem.

Endlich war sie draußen und begann sofort zu frieren. Sie hatte immer noch das dünne schwarze Kleid von der Hochzeit an, da ihre anderen Sache ihr alle abgenommen worden waren, und vor allem keine Schuhe!

„Scheiß Nebel!" ihr klapperten die Zähne, schnell rannte sie los.

------

Haldir versuchte den Nebel mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen.

„Und Ihr seid euch sicher, dass die Spuren hier hin führen?" fragte er ungehalten einen anderen Elb des Suchtrupps, der jedoch nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Hier ist etwas!" erklang plötzlich die seidige Stimme Legolas.

Sofort versammelten sich alle Elben um die Stelle an der, Holzreste auf ein Lagerfeuer hindeuteten und suchten nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten.

------

Galawen rannte bis sie das Gefühl hatte ihre Lungen würden explodieren, kurz war sie unaufmerksam und stolperte über einen Stein. Unsanft landete sie auf dem harten Fels und schlug sich dabei Knie und Hände auf.

„Scheiße!" Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, jedoch rappelte sie sich wieder mühsam auf und humpelte schwer atmend weiter.

„Komm schon Galawen... das schaffst du... du musst es schaffen…!"

sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu.

------

Einer der Galadrim horchte auf.  
"Ich glaube da kommt jemand."

Alle Elben hielten inne und lauschten in die Dunkelheit.

„Es ist eine Elbe!" stellte Haldir nach kurzer Zeit flüsternd fest, obgleich der Nebel immer noch keine Sicht erlaubte.

Legolas drehte sich erleichtert um und lief den Schritten entgegen.

„Galawen bist du das?"

„Legolas?" die Elbe konnte es nicht fassen, endlich hatte sie die anderen gefunden. Erst jetzt kehrte der Schmerz mit aller Macht in ihre Glieder und ließ ihre Beine unter ihr nachgeben.

„Ich bin hier!"

Legolas eilte so schnell es ging zu Gala und fing sie auf bevor sie ein weiteres Mal auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Galawen…" heftig umarmte er sie und drückte sie dabei halb tot. „Bin ich froh dich endlich gefunden zu haben."

Der Rest des Suchtrupps beobachtete die Szene, die sich ihnen nun darbot schweigend.

Galawen erwiderte die Umarmung flüchtig

„Legolas... bitte lass mich noch etwas leben." Keuchte sie atemlos.

Erschrocken ließ er sie wie etwas los.  
"Ich habe mir solche sorgen gemacht. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dich nicht so beleidigen, wir wissen jetzt das der Elb zu Alriks Gefolgschaft gehört. Es tut mir leid."

In dem Punkt war Ende, Galawen holte auf und scheuerte dem Prinz Düsterwalds gehörig eine.

„Du sturer Elb, warum glaubst du mir auch nicht? Du bist der einzige für mich…!" plötzlich kam ihr wieder Alrik in den Kopf, schnell küsste sie Legolas um sich abzulenken.

Dieser erwiderte den Kuss kurz und hielt sich dann die schmerzende Wange. „Das klären wir besser später. Was ist passiert, da sind Spuren eines Überfalls an dem Lagerfeuer. Azrael ist doch mit dir unterwegs gewesen?"

„Ja, wir müssen uns beeilen sie ist noch da!" sprudelte es hektisch aus Galadriels Nichte hervor „Wir müssen verhindern das er die Nacht mit ihr durchzieht!" sie zog an Legolas Arm, doch er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Jetzt erst begriff die Elbe das sie besser von Vorne beginnen sollte.

„Wir waren hier vor 2 Tagen, als wir von Soldaten aufgegriffen wurden und zu ihm gebracht wurden." Sie hielt kurz inne um ihre Gedanken zu Sammeln.

„Zu wem?" erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an, gewahrte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln wie Elladan sich den Weg nach Vorne erkämpfte.

„Zu Alrik! Melkors Sohn." Stieß Galawen panisch hervor, ohne ihn auch nur zu bemerken.

„WAS? Ist sie etwa noch bei ihm?"

Elladan konnte es nicht fassen. Galawen schreckte zusammen, nickte dann aber.

„Wir müssen sie daraus holen." Verkündete Legolas mit fester Stimme „Aber was meintest du mit „Nacht durchziehen"?"

Haldir schaute überheblich in die Runde.

„Also ich sehe kein Problem, lasst uns doch einfach wieder gehen."

„Nein! Dass du sie nicht magst wissen wir aber so herzlos kannst du nicht sein!" schrie Galawen Haldir böse an „Sie wurde gezwungen ihn zu heiraten, ich musste als Brautjunger dabei sein."

Elladan schloss kurz die Augen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Und heute Nacht will er sie etwa...?

„Ja, und deswegen müssen wir uns beieilen!"

„Dann lasst uns sofort aufbrechen. Kennst du den weg? Und du musst uns erklären wie wir rein kommen und wo wir sie finden." Legolas war in diesem Moment der Einzige der die Nerven behielt.

Alle anderen folgten seinem Befehl und machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit.

------

Derweil in der Burg, saß Azrael gelangweilt in Alriks Zimmer und rupfte irgendwelche Blumen auseinander.

„Ihn umbringen… Ihn nicht umbringen… ihn umbringen… ihn nicht umbringen… So wird das nichts Azrael."

Nervös lief sie auf und ab.

/Hoffentlich hat sie es geschafft und hoffentlich merkt es keiner allzu schnell/

In diesem Moment betrat Alrik das Zimmer.

„Da bist du ja schon wieder. Wie war der Besuch?"

„Ach wir haben ein bisschen Tee getrunken und über die neusten Gerüchte getratscht, hatten ein kleines Treffen mit Feargil, halt das übliche eben."

Alrik zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Feargil? Hoffentlich hat er sich benommen."

Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

Plötzlich bekam Azrael eine Idee wie sie dem Elb eins mehr reinwürgen könnte.

„Ach wenn du bedrohen und erpressen so bezeichnen würdest."

Alrik schüttelte gespielt traurig den Kopf.

„Er nimmt sich einfach zu viel heraus! Das wird er nicht umsonnst gemacht haben..." die letzten Worte hätten eine Tasse heißen Kaffe binnen weniger Sekunden zu Eis erstarren lassen.

Er ließ sich neben Azrael nieder.

„Ach, ist doch ganz normal, wenn er versucht mich zu erpressen, ich solle mit ihm eine Nacht verbringen und dann würde er vorerst Galawen in Ruhe lassen, aber nur bis er weitere Forderungen stellen würde." Sie seufzte auf

Alriks Augen blitzten wütend auf.

„Wenn du mich kurz entschuldigen würdest." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Stille trat ein, dann jedoch war ein lautes Poltern zu hören, gefolgt von einem gellenden Schrei.

Alrik erschien mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder in der Tür.

„Er wird seine Lektion gelernt haben." Ein abgrundtief böses Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge.

Entsetzt schaute Azrael ihn an.  
"WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?"

„Ach, er wird nur keine Frauen mehr beglücken können."

Er grinste noch breiter

Azrael schaute noch entsetzter.  
"Das… das… ist nicht dein ernst!"

„Oh, doch er wusste genau was passieren würde sollte er sich nicht an die Spielregeln halten." Zufrieden lächelnd ging er auf das Mädchen zu.

„Oh mein Gott! Aber er lebt noch? Er wird mich umbringen. Ich werde ihn umbringen!" verwirrt schaute sie sich um „So viel Stress auf einmal-„

„Glaub mir, er wird fromm wie ein Lämmchen sein."

Damit zog er sie hoch und küsste sie fordernd, doch Azrael versuchte ihn weg zu drücken.

"Du kannst doch nicht allen ernstes erwarten, dass ich, nachdem du gerade im Nachbarzimmer den armen Feargil entmannt hast, hier mit dir…"

„Doch, es ist schließlich unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Vergiss diese Kleine Unterbrechung einfach." Flüsterte er nahe ihres Ohres.

Sie erschauerte, versuchte trotzdem sich von ihm zu befreien.  
"Und wenn ich trotzdem nicht will, ebenso wenig wie ich die Hochzeit wollte?"

„Kleine, jetzt hab dich nicht so. Oder willst du, dass ich andere Seiten aufziehe?"

„Wäre auch nichts Neues."

Rasch schupste sie ihn weg und entferne sich einige Schritte zusätzlich von ihm.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!" kühl sah er sie an, mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, griff in ihre Haare um grob ihren Kopf nach hinten zu ziehen und sie hart zu küssen.

Mit aller kraft versuch Azrael sich gegen ihn zu wehren, biss ihm feste auf die Lippe um ihn wieder weg zu schupsen.

„Wag es nicht!"

„Sonst was?"

Hektisch sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um und lief mit schnellen Schritten zum Balkon.

„Du wirst es bereuen, glaube mir!"

„Du bluffst, komm wieder rein, es wird kalt!"

„Ich bleibe lieber hier draußen und erfriere. Du hättest es nicht besser verdient."

„Nur entspricht das ganz und gar nicht meinen Vorstellungen." Wieder ging er auf sie zu.

„Ich pfeife auf deine Vorstellungen. Ich finde es ja sehr nett, dass du mich vor Feargil beschützt hast, aber diese Hochzeitsaktion war einfach zu viel des Guten."

„Du müsstest dich freuen, nun meine Frau zu sein. Diese Ehre wird sonnst niemandem zu Teil." Er hatte sie erreicht.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und aufs Bett geschleudert.

„Ich fühle mich echt geehrt." Schnaubte Azrael ironisch und versuchte sich aufzurappeln um vom Bett runter zu krabbeln  
Alrik jedoch war schneller bei ihr und drückte sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in die Kissen zurück.

„Geh runter von mir, du erdrückst mich!" verzweifelt zappelte sie unter ihm.

„Wenn du noch reden kannst, hast du ja noch genug Luft." Erwiderte dieser höhnisch.

„Erklär das mal meiner Leiche, wenn ich erstickt bin."

„Die redet dann aber definitiv nicht mehr."

„Jetzt wird es aber makaber, muss das sein?"

„So bin ich eben." Er verlagerte etwas sein Gewicht und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

Mit allen Mitteln versuchte sie sich zu wehren doch dies scheiterte kläglich.

Widerwillig begann sie seine Küsse zu genießen. "Können wir das nicht verschieben, so ein Jahr ungefähr?"

„Nein." Er fing an sie zu beißen „Das hier ist eine besondere Nacht."

„Toll, sie ist genauso dunkel und kalt wie jede andere Nacht." Sie schloss die Augen.

„Du wirst es schon noch erleben." Damit riss er ihr Oberteil auf.

Azrael schrie laut auf.  
"Verdammt, lass das! Ich werde dich umbringen wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst."

„Versuch es doch!" die Herausforderung war nicht zu überhören.

Plötzlich krachte es laut an der Tür und ließ die beiden hochfahren.  
Zu Azraels Erleichterung sah sie wie Elladan wütend ins Zimmer stürmte.

Auch er war erleichtert als er sah, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, doch dann sah er Alrik gefährlich an.  
"Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!"

Alrik schaute überrumpelt vom einen zum anderen

„Was macht ihr hier?" fragte er nicht minder gefährlich, ließ jedoch von Azrael ab und stand auf.

Azreal sprang so schnell es ging vom Bett runter und versuchte ihr Oberteil zu richten.

„Was wohl, ich will Azrael hier raus holen. Dank Galawen, war es ganz einfach euch zu finden."

„Galawen ist bei euch?" fragte Azrael erleichtert.

Alrik schaute das Mädchen wütend an.

„Hast du da deine Finger mit ihm spiel?" fragte er drohend, was jedoch nur mit einem breiten Grinsen von Azrael quittiert wurde.

„Ach wie kommst du denn darauf?" doch schnell war der wütende Ausdruck wieder da „was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen, um sie vor Feargil zu beschützen, etwa auf seine Forderungen eingehen?"

„Was interessiert es dich was mit ihr passiert? Das hast du nicht mehr nötig! Da hätte sie sich gleich an die Pflichten einer Dienerin gewöhnen können."

Legolas sah Alrik zornig an.

„Halt deine Zunge im Zaum!" dabei zielte er mit einem Pfeil auf Alrik.

„Azrael, komm her." Forderte Elladan sie auf, doch sie sah zögernd von einem zum anderen.

„Sie bleibt schön da wo sie ist! Und eure Zahnstocher könnt ihr gleich fallen lassen, sie würden euch nicht das geringste nützen." Höhnisch schaute er zu Legolas rüber.

Elladan sah Azrael erwartungsvoll an

„Worauf wartest du?"

Gerade als sie los rennen wollte wurde sie von einer Druckwelle nach draußen gegen die Brüstung des Balkons geschleudert. Benommen blieb sie liegen.

„Sie bleibt, das ist mein letztes Wort! Und ihr verschwindet bevor ich noch ernstlich wütend werde!" rief Alrik laut und zornig

Elladan jedoch versuchte an ihm vorbei zukommen und zu Azrael zu rennen, die gerade mit schmerzen Knochen wieder aufstand und das ganze entsetzt beobachtete, doch Alrik versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?" eine Flamme leuchtete in seiner Hand auf.

Erschrocken blieb Elladan stehen und starrte Alrik an.

„ALRIK! Wag es und du wirst es bereuen!" schrie Azrael hinter ihm, doch Alrik sah sie gelassen an.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen, wenn er sich nicht so verhält sie geplant..." er zuckte mit den Schultern, und wandte sich wieder an Elladan.

„Also, raus hier!"

„Nicht ohne Azrael." Kam sie entschlossene Antwort.

Mit Schrecken sah Azrael die Flamme in Alriks Hand und brachte sie zu einem Entschluss.

Behände kletterte sie auf die breiten Brüstung des Balkons und blieb schwankend drauf stehen.

„Geht ganz schön tief runter."

„Fuindi, komm da runter." Beschwor Elladan sie auch Alrik war ausnahmsweise seiner Meinung.

„Kleine, mach keinen Scheiß! Komm da runter, ich regle das schon."

„Ist mir schon klar wie du das regeln willst. Aber nicht mit mir, das sage ich dir gleich, wenn du Elladan auch nur zu nahe kommst, springe ich!"

„Ich verspreche das deinem Elb kein Haar gekrümmt wir, und jetzt komm schon von da weg!"

Legolas nutzte seine Chance

„Elladan zur Seite!" Elladan reagierte sofort und Legolas verschoss seinen Pfeil auf Alrik, dieser schleuderte grade noch rechtzeitig die Feuerkugel dem Pfeil entgegen. Beides traf in der Mitte auf einander und explodierte.

„Fuindi pass auf!"

Doch es war zu spät, geblendet riss Azrael die Hände vors Gesicht, von diesem Schwung und der Druckwelle getrieben geriet sie ins Schwanke, verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippt wie in Zeitlupe nach hinten.

Alle standen reglos vor entsetzen da. Alrik jedoch verschwand kurz und tauchte im nächsten Moment direkt vor dem Geländer wieder auf. Gerade noch konnte er ihren Arm ergreifen und sie vor dem Tödlichen Sturz bewahren.

„Kleine, halt dich fest!"

Mit letzter Kraft klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm, verlor jedoch beinahe das Bewusstsein.

Schnellen Schrittes war Elladan an Alriks Seite um Azrael zusammen hoch zu ziehen.

„Kleine, was machst du denn für Sachen?" fragte Alrik als das Mädchen in seinen Amen wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Ein paar Elben hatten ihn umzingelt und hielten ihn mit ihrem Schwertern in Schach.

„Was?" verwirrt schaute sie sich um.

Elladan sah Alrik entschlossen an.

„Gib sie mir. Sieh dich um, du würdest sterben bei dem Versuch mit ihr zu entkommen."

Widerwillig über gab er dem Elb das Mädchen.

„Die endgültige Entscheidung ist noch nicht gefallen!"

Elladan stand auf und drückte das Mädchen in seinen Armen an sich.

„Sie gehört zu mir, hast du das verstanden?"

Noch immer leicht verwirrt sah sie zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

„Du hast mich gerettet? Warum?" mit großen Augen sah sie Alrik an

„Es würde meinen Plänen nicht zu gute kommen." Erwiderte er normal, doch sein Blick lag fast schon liebevoll auf ihr.

Unwillkürlich drückte Elladan Azrael Besitz ergreifend an sich.

Azrael war zu fertig um die Bedeutung dieses Blickes zu bemerken, rollte mit den Augen und ignorierte Alrik demonstrativ. Schutzsuchend drückte sie sich näher an Elladan.

„Also dann Kleine, tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Wir werden uns wieder sehen." Ergriff Alrik schließlich wieder das Wort. Schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich kurz und verschwand.

Elladan starrte sekundenlang auf die Stelle wo Alrik soeben verschwunden war, drehte sich dann mit Azrael im Arm um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Burg.

„Komm, Fuindi, ich glaube wir müssen uns dringend mal unterhalten."

Azrael schaute Elladan ängstlich an und machte sich für ein großes Donnerwetter bereit.


	25. Eine Nacht vor Bruchtal

Kapitel 25

Mal wieder war es Nacht geworden, die meisten schliefen schon, wie auch Azrael und Galawen. Doch Elladan und Legolas waren noch trotz der späten Stunde wach, saßen am Lagerfeuer und unterhielten sich.

„Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache eigentlich?" fragte Elladan plötzlich.

„Von welcher?"

„Na das Ganze, angefangen von eurem Streit bis zu dem Besuch bei diesem Mistkerl."

Bei dem Gedanken spürte Legolas wie die Wut wieder in ihm hoch stieg.

„Es ist kaum zu glauben. Wir dachten doch nach dem Ringkrieg würde endlich Frieden einkehren und nun Melkors Sohn."

Er sah kurz zu der schlafenden Galawen.

„Zum Glück ist es noch gerade so gut gegangen."

„Es sah ja eine Zeit lang ganz anders aus." Leise seufzte er auf.

„Werdet ihr es nochmal mit einander versuchen?"

Ein seliges lächeln stahl sich auf die Züge des Prinzen.

„Ich werde nicht eher ruhen bis sie meine Frau ist. Und sie scheint nichts dagegen zu haben. Schließlich war es mein Sturkopf."

„Das stimmt! Wir kennen dich ja wenn du mal so richtig wütend bist. Da siehst du ja nur was du sehen willst."

„Ja und in dem Moment, war meine Wut ja auch gerechtfertigt. Wenn ich diesen Feargil jemals in die Finger bekomme!"

Wütend ballte er die Fäuste.

„Trotzdem hättest du sie ausreden lassen können."

„Als wenn du das in der Situation gemacht hättest."

Elladan grinste breit.

„Aber ich war nicht in dieser Situation."

„Aber auch in keiner besseren." Er schielte zu Azrael „Verheiratet, hm?"

„Erinnere mich nicht daran! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!"

„Er scheint große Macht zu haben. Er ist plötzlich verschwunden und wieder aufgetaucht. Azrael wäre hinunter gestürzt."

„Ja... wenn er nicht gewesen wäre dann... Wieso er das gemacht hat versteh ich immer noch nicht."

Eigentlich eine Lüge, er wusste es genau, doch wollte er es nicht wahr haben.

Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du willst es nur nicht einsehen was ihn dazu bewogen hat, aber wir beide haben doch gesehen, wie er deine Kleine angesehen hat. Sie hat es zum Glück nicht bemerkt."

„Wäre ja noch schöner wenn!" presste Elladan mühsam beherrscht hervor „Warum gerade sie? Warum nicht einfach eine andere?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber du bist ihr doch auch verfallen."

Legolas lachte leise.  
Elladan seufzte

„Da hast du nur allzu Recht, und das Beste, Vater weiß davon noch nichts, das wird was geben."

Bei dem Gedanken an Elronds Reaktion musste Legolas laut auflachen.

„Wenn es nur Azrael wäre, aber eine verheiratete Azrael die dem Mann, der derzeit Mittelerde bedroht verfallen ist. Kein guter Start."

„Ganz und gar nicht, würde es am liebsten nicht mal erwähnen, aber es muss wohl sein…"

„Am Besten er schaut sie sich mal an. Er ist ja der beste Heiler überhaupt, vielleicht kann er gegen ihren derzeitigen Zustand etwas tun."

Er tippte mit dem Finger an den Kopf was Elladan mit einem wütenden Blick bedachte.

„Hey, daran ist nur der Mistkerl schuld!"

„Wir sind jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen unterwegs und soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, habt ihr immer noch nicht darüber geredet. Galawen hat mir erzählt, dass sie immer sofort abblocken würde."

„Ja, so wie ich sie kenne will sie alles vergessen."

„Das ist aber keinesfalls gut für sie."

„Wem sagst du das? Doch ich will kein Salz in ihre Wunden streuen."

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, sie damit zu konfrontieren, als sie in Seide zu packen und immer aufzupassen bloß nichts Falsches zu sagen."

„Wenn sie reden will wird sie kommen, das weiß ich."

„Alrik wird nicht aufgeben."

„Sollte er es noch einmal wagen in ihre Nähe zu kommen wird es ihm noch Leid tun sie je getroffen zu haben!"

„Ich will ja deine Wut nicht weiter schüren, aber wir beide wissen mit Sicherheit, dass er zurückkommen wird um sie sich zu holen. Das würdest du bei ihr und ich bei Galawen auch machen, stimmts?"

„Aber er soll gefälligst seine Hände von ihr lassen! Kann er nicht einfach eine Orkfrau treffen? Würden sicher gut zusammen passen!"

„Azrael ist um einiges angenehmer als eine Orkfrau."

„Ja deswegen soll er sie ja auch nicht haben, sie ist zu gut für ihn, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

„Hm… und was wäre, wenn sie sich für ihn freiwillig entscheiden würde?"

„Das würde sie nie tun!"

Aus seiner Stimme sprach vollste Überzeugung

Doch Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Sie ist zwar unsterblich durch elbisches Blut, aber sie hat nicht die Fähigkeit ihr Herz nur einmal zu verschenken."

„Aber sie wird bei mir bleiben! Sie muss einfach."

Legolas meinte einen verzweifelten Unterton hören zu können.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte keine Zweifel in dir wecken."

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast nichts geweckt was nicht schon da war."

„Keine Sorge, sie wird das Richtige tun."

„Aber was ist mit Galawen? Sie war in letzter Zeit auch ziemlich ruhig." wechselte Elladan das Thema.

„Ich weiß es leider nicht. Sie hat etwas angedeutet, wollte aber mit mir erst in Bruchtal darüber reden, wegen der vielen Ohren hier."

„Angedeutet? Was denn?"

Nachdenklich sah der Prinz ins Feuer.

„Wegen Alrik und seine Art wie er auf Frauen wirkt. Das würde wahrscheinlich auch Azraels Reaktionen erklären."

„Oh... und du hast schon eine Vorstellung was sie genau damit ausdrücken wollte?

„Ausstrahlung, Charisma, nenne es wie du willst. Aber sie meinte, sie hätte es ebenfalls gespürt und macht sich nun Vorwürfe."

„Typisch, so kennen und lieben wir sie."

Frech grinste Elladan Legolas an.

„Ich versuche ihr das ja auszutreiben, aber sie steigert sich da so dermaßen rein."

„Denk mal dran was für ein schlechtes Gewissen sie hatte als die Sache mit dem Kerl im Bett raus kam, obwohl ihr nicht zusammen wart."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, aber das sind nur kleine Probleme im Gegensatz zu Azraels derzeitigem Zustand."

Durch ein Geräusch sah er auf, es kam aus Richtung der schlafenden Mädchen, doch es war kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.

Azrael drehte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die Andere.

„Ich glaube deine Kleine schläft nicht besonders gut."

Besorgt sah Elladan zu ihr rüber.

„Das tut sie schon seit der Sache nicht mehr."

„Auch wenn sie tagsüber sich wieder normal benimmt, ganz verdrängen kann sie es nicht."

„Sie wird es irgendwie schaffen, sie ist stark"

„…und sie hat dich an ihrer Seite." Pflichtete Legolas aufmunternd bei „Leg dich schon zu ihr, das wird ihr helfen die Träume zu vertreiben."

Dankbar nickte Elladan Legolas zu.

„Gute Nacht, Mellon."

------

Unruhig rollte Azrael hin und her, mit einem Ruck saß sie aufrecht und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in die Ferne, sie bemerkte Elladan, der neben ihr saß erst als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ganz ruhig, du hast geträumt."

„Oh Elladan." Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken. „Kommt öfters vor in letzter Zeit."

Besorgt sah er sie an.

„Das merkt man, was hast du geträumt?"

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf um die Erinnerung daran zu vertreiben.

„Ich kann mich kaum dran erinnern."

Vorsichtig begann der Elb ihren Rücken zu massieren

„Morgen wird man dir sicher helfen können."

„Man oder dein Vater?"

„Mein Vater"

„Super. Ich glaube, ich gehe freiwillig ins Nebengebirge zurück."

„Nein" Elladan hielt sie mit sanfter Gewalt fest „er wird dir nichts tun."

„Hm, schlimmer kann es ja nicht werde, er wird mich schon nicht zwingen ihn zu heiraten."

Sie lachte emotionslos.

„Er wird nur sehen ob es dir gut geht, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Und dann wird er alles erfahren, das mit Alrik und mit uns" sie lehnte sich an ihn „Und dann wird er mich verbannen, das können Elben ja am besten."

„Nein, dafür sorge ich schon, aber erfahren muss er es."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Müde kuschelte sie sich an ihn „Bleibst du hier und passt auf, wenn ich schlafe?"

„Natürlich."

Nicht lange und beide waren Arm in Arm eingeschlafen, der nächste Tag würde noch genug Überraschungen bringen.


	26. Badezimmerbesichtigungen

Kapitel 26

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie endlich Bruchtal erreicht.

„Und bist du bereit in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen?" liebevoll grinste Elladan sie an.

Unsicher betrachtete Azrael das Tor Bruchtals.

„Ich habe wohl keine Wahl oder?"

„Stimmt."

Damit zog er sie mit sich, und sie stolperte hinter ihm her.

„Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen."

„Nein, das wird er nicht." Konnte er ihr noch beruhigend zuflüstern als sie alle im Hof Bruchtals ankamen, wo Elrond sie schon erwartete.

„Willkommen daheim meine Söhne! Und auch unsere Gäste aus Lorien seien gegrüßt."

Azrael machte sich von Elladan los und lief mit schnellen Schritten auf Elrond zu.  
"Damit wir das ganze mal vorweg nehmen" sie räusperte sich „Wie kann ich es wagen, wieder den Boden Bruchtals zu betreten, habe ich denn nicht schon genug angerichtet. Wie kann ich so dreist, sein hier wieder her zu kommen, nachdem ich mich schändlicherweise wie ein Mensch benommen habe und ganz Bruchtal verärgert habe. Ich glaube so oder so ähnlich würden doch deine nächsten Worte zu mir sein."

Elrond sah kühl auf sie herab.

„Da du es ja schon so schön ausgedrückt hast, sei auch du gegrüßt."

„Ich freue mich auch wieder hier zu sein. Habt ihr mich vermisst?"

„Und wie…" murmelte er bevor er wieder in normaler Lautstärke fort fuhr

„Es war eine ruhige Zeit ohne dich."

„Tja, habt ihr sie wenigstens genossen?"

"Ja."

„Schön für euch. Ich verspreche auch mich zu benehmen"

„Oh, ich werd es mir merken. Glorfindel wird sicher erfreut sein dich wieder hier zu wissen."

„Glori? Ihr beliebt zu scherzen, mein Lord. Ich wette sobald er erfahren hat, dass ich zurück bin, sattelte er sein Pferd und ritt nach Lorien."

„Nein, dies zu tun war er zu seinem Leidwesen verhindert."

„Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen. Aber sagt mir, wie geht es Erestor? Er scheint der einzige Elb hier zu sein, der sich durch meine Anwesenheit nicht gestört fühlt. All die letzten Jahre."

„Er hat viel zu tun, seine Nerven sind im Moment nicht die stärksten

„Schade, ich habe mich schon gefreut ihn wieder zu sehen."

„Das wird mit der Zeit wohl oder übel passieren."

Langsam verlor Azrael die Nerven.

„Ich kann ja wieder gehen, wenn Ihr es so sehr wünscht!"

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Erwiderte dieser Ruhig, drehte sich um und ging.

Das Mädchen konnte einen Wutausbruch grade noch verhindern.

„Willkommen zu Hause!" presste sie mühsam beherrscht hervor.

Elladan trat hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nimm es nicht so ernst, er kann seine Gefühle nicht offen zeigen."

„Er hasst mich!"

„Nein, ihr habt, nun ja, eine besondere Beziehung zu einander."

Azrael zog eine Augenbraue ähnlich wie Elrond hoch

„Ach haben wir das?"

„Ja, du wirst es schon sehen."

„Quatsch!" aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie wie Glorfindel angeschwebt kam.

„Och nö…"

„Oh, Lady Azrael, schön euch hier mal wieder begrüßen zu dürfen!" ein zuckersüßes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, welches das Mädchen ebenso gekünstelt erwiderte.

„Ich freue mich ebenso Glorfindel, was habe ich Euch doch vermisst."

„Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als jeden Tag an Euch denken zu müssen. Wieso seid Ihr nicht früher vorbei gekommen?"

„Hach, die Sehnsucht hat mich zwar zurückgezogen, auch ich dachte jeden Tag an euch. Dennoch musste ich ein bisschen Abstand halten."

Glorfindel hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue.

„Und wieso, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Wir beide wissen doch, dass man uns nicht sehr lange an einem Platz ertragen kann. Und ich wollte die Nerven der Bewohner Bruchtals nicht überstrapazieren. Außerdem hatte ich ein paar äußerst wichtige Dinge zu erledigen."

„Oh, ihr seid zu Rücksichtsvoll!"

„Tja so kennt ihr mich wohl nicht."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Nein!"

„Zu eurem Leidwesen muss ich leider erwähnen, dass Ihr mich wahrscheinlich nun für immer hier ertragen müsst."

Jetzt war Glorfindel wirklich erstaunt.

„Wieso?"

Elladan griff Besitzergreifend ihre Hand.

„Sie gehört ab jetzt zu mir."

„Oh, wie nett, da wird Lord Elrond sie aber freuen." Er grinste fies.

Doch das Mädchen grinste ihn einfach nur an und drückte Elladans Hand

„Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen, genau wie Ihr."

Dieser nickte langsam

„So sieht es aus."

„Und wieder ist der Frieden Bruchtals gestört, aber diesmal bin nicht ich schuld sondern Du."

Sie lachte und tippte Elladan vor die Brust.

„Ach, zu viel Frieden auf einem Platz ist auch nicht gut."

Glücklich schloss sie Elladan in die Armte

„Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Zu dir oder zu mir, falls mein Zimmer noch existiert

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, du musst wohl mit meinen Räumen vorlieb nehmen."

Sie seufzte gespielt genervt

„Ach ich habe es schon schwer…"

„Hoffe du kannst es trotzdem hier aushalten!"

„Es wird echt schwer. Vor allem mit der Zimmerwahl."

„Was hast du an der Zimmerwahl auszusetzen?"

„Ich habe gehört ich muss ein Zimmer mit so einem komischen Elben teilen."

„Keine Sorge, Glorfindel hat ein eigenes." Er lachte

„Und ich habe mich so gefreut mit Glori in einem Bett zu schlafen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Glorfindels Reaktion, dieser ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, würde sie aber am liebsten erwürgen.

Zuckersüß lächelte Azrael ihn an

„Das Elben auch nie ihre Gefühle zeigen können, sonst wüsste ich jetzt ob Ihr interessiert oder abgeneigt seid."

„Da müsst ihr wohl die Nacht drüber nachgrübeln." Er deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an und ging.

„In der Nacht habe ich besseres zu tun!" rief sie ihm hinterher und kicherte vor sich hin „Alles wie früher."

Elladan lachte

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt er würde sich ändern?"

„Nein, aber wahrscheinlich hat er gehofft ich würde es. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Erstmal deine Sachen auspacken."

„Dann auf zu "deinem" Zimmer. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich habe es noch nie gesehen."

„Das liegt sicher daran, dass dieser Teil des Hauses nur für Mitglieder der Familie zugänglich ist."

„Pha, es gibt genug Elbinnen hier in Bruchtal die ganz genau wissen wo dein Zimmer ist und die gehören eindeutig nicht zur Familie!"

„Das ist aber nicht mein wirkliches Zimmer."

Verwirrt ließ das Mädchen sich durch die Gänge führen.

„Du hast ein Zimmer extra für deine Affären?"

„Willst du etwas, dass alle 10 Minuten irgendeine wild gewordene Elbe auf der Matte steht?"

„Das müssen aber viele Elbinnen gewesen sein, wenn die es schaffen alle 10 Minuten aufzutauchen."

„Oder eine öfters."

Azrael schüttelte nur den kopf und sagte dazu nichts.

„Aber das wird sich ändern, versprochen!"

„Hmpf."

„Darf ich das als Zustimmung sehen?"

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst… Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast mich auch nur einmal zu betrügen! Ich würde ganz Mittelerde zerstören" zuspät merkte sie was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Schuldbewusst biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

Elladan sah sie verdattert an.

„Was?"

„Ich meine… Ich würde…"

„Ja?"

„Ich… Ich würde dich umbringen!"

„Na dann, das würdest du noch nicht mal mehr erledigen brauchen."

„Wieso das denn nicht?"

„Dafür würden schon andere sorgen."

„Wer denn wenn man so fragen darf?"

„Legolas"

„Der würde dich töten wenn du mich betrügen würdest? Schon klar."

„Nein wirklich, er meine wenn ich dich verletzen würde, würde er mich umbringen weil das auch Gala treffen würde."

„Ach so, na dann. Ich dachte schon er könnte mich leiden."

„Wäre das so schlimm?"

„Jaaa!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil er Legolas ist!"

„Oh, ich vergas."

„Wie konntest du nur?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Endlich hatten die Beiden ihr Ziel erreicht und Elladan öffnete die Tür.

„So, trete ein in mein kleines Reich."

Als sie eintrat bekam sie vor Staunen den Mund kaum zu.

„Klein?"

Elladan lachte leise.

„Naja vielleicht nicht ganz so klein."

„Was würdest du denn als groß bezeichnen."

Noch immer betrachtete sie das riesige Zimmer mit erstaunen, dann blieb ihr Blick auf dem Bett hängen.

„Hm… scheint gemütlicher zu sein als meins."

„Willst du es ausprobieren?" der Elb konnte das anzügliche Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Das ihr Männer immer nur an das eine denken könnt, Elben wie Menschen!"

dabei musste sie an Alrik denken und ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„So sind wir eben." Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab „Deine Sachen kannst du dort im Schrank verstauen."

„Hm, vielleicht kann ich das ja noch später machen."

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Mit Schwung sprang sie aufs Bett.

„Weiß nicht, schlag was vor. Ich bin für alles offen."

„Was hältst du von einer Besichtigung des Bades?" Seine Augen blitzten auf und ein grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge, was Azraels Neugier nur anstachelte, was konnte ein einem Bad schon so toll sein?

„Hm, ist das ebenso gemütlich wie das Bett?"

„Mindestens!"

„Na dann los."

Er stieß eine Tür auf und ließ sie eintreten.

„Fühl dich wie zuhause!"

Das Mädchen bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu vor staunen, die Wände und der Boden war vollkommen aus Mamor gefertigt. Die Mitte des Raumes wurde von einem großen Becken eingenommen indem das Wasser einladend dampfte.

„Könnte das deinen Ansprüchen genügen?"

„Ist ein bisschen mickrig meinst du nicht?"

„Es ist annehmbar."

„Du magst mich wie ich bin, stimmts? Egal was ich auch mache, oder?"

Verwirrt sah der Elb sie an.

„Natürlich! Wie kommst du darauf?"

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie am Beckenrand angelangt und sprang mit voller Montur ins Wasser, laut jauchzend vor Freude tauchte sie unter um kurz dannach prustend wieder aufzu tauchen.

„Super!"

Elladan hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Na, na sowas tut man doch nicht!"

„Und warum nicht?"

Anstatt einer Antwort machte Elladan einen Eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser, erschrocken musste Azrael jedoch feststellen das er nicht mehr auftauchte.

Sie drehte sich ein paar mal um sich selbst und suchte mit den Augen das Becken ab.

„Bist du tot?" sie kicherte leise.

Unbemerkt tauchte der Elb hinter ihr auf und drückte Azrael unter Wasser. Panisch strampelte sie unter Wasser und versuchte wieder hoch zu kommen.

„Du blöder Elb! Ich wäre beinahe ertrunken!"

„Aber nur beinahe." Frech grinste er sie an.

„Du… du… blöder Elb!" sauer versuchte sie ihn weg zu schuppsen doch er hielt ihre Arme fest.

„Nana nicht so grob." Sanft strich er ihr eine nasse Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.

Grummelnd drehte sie sich weg von ihm.

„Du bist ein doofer Elb und du kannst mich jetzt auch nicht besänftigen."

Doch anstatt einer Antwort schob er ihre Haare zur Seite und begann ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Nein? Wirklich nicht?"

Krampfhaft versuchte sie an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Nein, egal was du machst" doch ein verräterisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sie an sich und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Du bist stur wie immer."

„Aber genau das gefällt dir doch."

„Wie recht du hast." Gespielt theatralisch seufzte er, was sie mit einem albernen Kichern beantwortete.

„Hast du schon aufgegeben?"

„Nie und nimmer."

Langsam hob er sie hoch, sodass sie auf seinen Armen lag. Zusammen mit ihr tauchte er unter und begann sie unter Wasser zu küssen, sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss atemlos. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden musste sie wieder auftauchen und heftig nach Luft schnappen.

„Du raubst mir glatt den Atem."

„Schön zu hören." Zufrieden lächelnd wischte er sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber das kann ich auch." Mit flinken Fingern strich sie unter seine Tunika

„Und wie?" herausfordernd sah er sie an.

„Das wirst du schon sehen."

Leidenschaftliche küsste sie ihn was er verlangend erwiderte.

Einige Stunden später lagen beide erschöpft im Bett, Azrael hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und Elladan einen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Und wie war ich?" fragte das Mädchen kichernd. Elladan hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Wäre das nicht eigentlich meine Frage?

„Ja schon, aber ich fand es passender sie selbst zu stellen. Will deinem Ego nicht zu sehr schmeicheln."

Spielerisch knuffte er ihr in die Seite.

„Du bist und bleibst einfach eine kleine Kratzbürste" doch er meinte es liebevoller als es sich anhörte.

„Das wird es wohl auch sein was alle so an mir lieben."

„Aber nur mir ist es erlaubt"

„Mich zu lieben? In wie fern? Galawen liebt mich doch auch, und Legolas bestimmt auch, alle Lieben mich!"

„Ja, aber nicht so." er hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft.

„Hm, darüber läst sich verhandeln, wenn Legolas zum Beispiel nicht abgeneigt wäre…"

Besitzergreifend zog er sie an sich.

„Nur gut das er abgeneigt ist und du ihn auch nicht ausstehen kannst."

„Du bist aber ganz schön Besitzergreifend, noch nie was von teilen gehört?"

„Meinst du, du könntest dich damit abfinden?"

„Dich zu teilen? NIEMALS! Aber du könntest ja mal ein Auge zu drücken was mich angeht."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Wie gesagt, teilen. Es gibt bestimmt noch viel mehr Männer da draußen die mich unbedingt haben wollen, weil ich so unwiderstehlich bin."

„Warum sollte ich das, wenn auch du es nicht tust?"

„Weil du dich in deinem Leben ja schon genug ausgetobt hast, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Aber ich nicht, ich brauche doch was zum "Vergleichen"."

„Das brauchst du keines Falls, glaub mir."

„So von dir selbst eingenommen?"

„Wie du so schön sagtest, ich hatte viel Zeit mich auszutoben."

Azrael lachte leise.

„Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen das du doch nicht sooo gut bist, wie du glaubst?"

„Und wie erklärst du dir die vielen Angebote?"

„Keiner kann den Gerüchten glauben, dass du wirklich sooo schlecht bist und alle mussten das natürlich testen."

„Gerüchte! Pah, was sagen Gerüchte schon wahres?"

„Deswegen wollten die ganzen Elbinnen dich ja testen um herauszufinden ob es so ist."

„Dann kann es ja nicht gestimmt haben."

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Weil welche sich nicht nur einmal begnügt haben."

„Tja, die konnten nicht glauben, das die Gerüchte stimmen und mussten es gleich noch mal versuchen." Sie bekam einen mittleren Lachanfall, doch Elladan sah sie nur säuerlich an.

„Ach. Und du konntest es genauso wenig glauben?"

„Ich war regelrecht entsetzt als ich am eigenen Leib erfahren habe wie Recht die Gerüchte doch haben." Breit grinste sie ihn an.

„Dann bleibt ja kein Grund länger zu verweilen."

Damit stand Elladan auf und griff nach seiner Hose, Azrael schaute leicht überrascht auf.  
"Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Kratzbürste… du weißt schon."

Innerlich grinste der Elb bei ihrem Anblick, doch äußerlich blieb er Todernst.

„Ist gut, hab schon kapiert was du damit sagen wolltest."

„Ach hast du das?  
Das ihr Männer auch alle solche Egomanen seid und total… total… OK du bist gut im Bett, geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Wütend schaute sie ihn an, doch er blickte sie nur abschätzend an.

„Nun das kommt ganz drauf an..."

„Und worauf?"

„Ob du wieder ein freundliches Gesicht machen kannst oder nicht."

Verwirrt sah sie in an.

„HÄ?"

„Lächeln, Keines."

Langsam fiel bei Azrael der Groschen, empört schnappte sie sich ein Kissen und schleuderte es Elladan entgegen.

„Oh du verdammter Elb!"

Lachend fing er das Kissen ab.

„Du bist so süß wenn du dich aufregst."

„Ich rege mich nicht auf!"

schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und versuchte geschwind das Kleid anzuziehen „Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn einer geht dann ICH!"

Doch damit war das Elb nicht einverstanden, schnell schnappte er sie sich von hinten und hob sie hoch.

„Und wohin? Denk dran, dass wir uns ein Zimmer teilen."

Azrael zappelte wie wild

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht nach Minas Mor…

hastig schluckte sie den Rest des Satzes runter und überlegte verzweifelt ob sie das jetzt wirklich gesagt hatte. Unwillkürlich hielt Elladan sie fester, doch versuchte er sein Unbehagen mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.

„Was muss ich tun das du bleibst?"

„Nichts." Schnell drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Es tut mir leid"

Überrascht über ihre Reaktion sah er sie an.

„Noch besser." Dann trug er sie wieder zurück zum Bett.

„Wir sind aber unersättlich heute."

„Woran du wieder denkst."

„Ach als wenn das bei dir so ein abwegiger Gedanke sei."

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt!"

„Stimmt. Sag mal wann willst du es deinem Vater eigentlich erzählen?"

„Was meinst du?"

Entrüstet sah sie ihn an.

„Na das mit uns."

„Oh, das…" seine Ohren wurden rot. „...naja... bald."

„Du… du hast es gar nicht vor, gib es zu."

„Doch... natürlich." doch die Antwort kam zu schnell.

„Lügner!"

„Er wird es erfahren so oder so."

„Er ist ja nicht blind. Wäre schon seltsam wenn ich jede Nacht hier übernachten würde…" entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf „Er wird denken ich bin eine Affäre!"

„Nein, das wird er nicht." Sagte er beruhigend.

„Dann musst du es ihm auch sagen."

„Ja, versprochen, aber nicht alles auf einmal. Wir wollen ihn ja nicht überfordern." Er grinste.

„Pha, der wird schon nicht sterben wenn er es erfährt."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht eine Herzattacke?"

„Hätte auch was. Er wird mir das Leben zur Hölle machen, das ist dir klar. Inklusive Glori."

„Sie werden es mit der Zeit akzeptieren. Du wirst sehen, der erste Schrecken wird vergehen."

„Hm, aber was willst du ihm erst erzählen das mit uns oder das mit… du weißt schon wem." Man sah wie unangenehm ihr das Thema Alrik.

„Das eine wird wohl aufs andere hinaus laufen."

„Das wird ihnen gar nicht gefallen. Ich bin jetzt eine verheiratete Frau." Plötzlich fing sie an zu frösteln, Elladan bemerkte es und legte ihr eine Decke um die Schultern.

„Ob man das wirklich als solches zählen kann?"

„Es war ein richtiges Ritual mit Zeugen und allem drum und dran und ich musste meine Zustimmung geben, also eigentlich, ja."

„Auch wenn schon, ob sie legal ist, ist die zweite Frage. Außerdem heißt es doch, dass eine Ehe erst wirklich geschlossen ist wenn die Hochzeitsnacht vorbei ist."

Bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht erzitterte sie ein weiteres Mal.

„Wenn du das sagst."

Er bettet ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Ja..."

„Ich vertraue dir da mal. Aber selbst wenn, ist es nicht spannend mit einer verheirateten Frau das Bett zu teilen?" Unwillkürlich musste sie wieder kichern.

„Nein, nicht in diesem Fall"

„Wieso?"

„Nun das wird sich schon noch zeigen."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht"

„Du wirst es wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Ich hasse Überraschungen."

„Es wird keine böse sein."

„Schwöre es!"

„Ich schwöre!"

„Na dann. Lass uns doch aufstehen und was essen gehen."

„Wie du wünscht."

Schnell warf er sich seine Tunika über.

„Außerdem sollte mich dein Vater doch noch "untersuchen" wie sich Galawen ausgedrückt hat."

„Es wäre das Beste."

„Jaja, die arme kleine Irre muss untersucht werden."

„Du machst dich selbst fertig!"

„Ja, aber ich habe jedes recht dazu."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich eine arme kleine Irre bin." Sie lachte „Und jetzt lass uns gehen, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten Elronds Gesicht zu sehen." Damit schnappte sie sich Elladans Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wir sind heute aber gut drauf."

„Könnte an der guten Gesellschaft liegen die ich bis jetzt genossen habe."

„Na dann, wird ja höchste Zeit das du wieder unter normale Leute kommst."

Schließlich blieben sie vor der Bibliothek stehen

„Hier ist er sicher." Schnell zog sie Elladan an sich um ihn rasch zu küssen.

„Dir bleibt es überlassen was du ihm wann erzählen wirst. Ich werde nichts machen oder sagen."

Dann klopfte sie an.


	27. Eine Untersuchung und ein Körpertausch

Kapitel 27

Elrond saß in der Bibliothek und schrieb an ein paar Dokumenten als es Klopfte und Azrael von Elladan rein geschoben wurde.

„Hi"

Elrond blickte leicht genervt auf, wollte er doch ungestört seine Arbeit erledigen.

„Was ist?"

„Ich kann ja gehen."

Doch Elladan schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihr.

„Vater können wir kurz mit dir reden?"

„Dann bleibe ich eben…" gab das Mädchen sich grummelnd geschlagen.

Elrond legte die Feder weg, es würde wohl doch länger dauern.

„Worum geht es?"

„Um sie." Damit schob Elladan Azrael weiter in die Raum.

„Ja, ich bin wieder Schuld, wundert dich sicher nicht.

„Nicht im Geringsten, aber sag wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen, aber dein werter Sohn sieht das anders."

Fragend hob der Fürst Bruchtals eine Augenbraue.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Ich bin verheiratet wusstet ihr das? Mit dem Sohn Melkors." Ein breites Grinsen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, doch dann sah sie Elladan „War das zu direkt?"

Elladan verdrehte die Augen als Elrond sich verschluckte und fürchterlich anfing zu husten.

„Nein, sicher nicht."

„Bitte WAS?"

Immer noch grinsend ließ sie sich in dem Sessel vor Elrond Schreibtisch fallen.

„Ich wette ihr habt jetzt ne Menge fragen."

„Das will ich auch meinen, junge Dame. Aber ganz von Anfang. Wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

„Er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn heiraten will, in Gondor und mir so einen netten kleinen Ring gegeben. Einen Ring der Neun übrigens."

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung. Kurzzeitig dacht ich Elladan hätte ihn noch, aber anscheint hat Galadriel ihn versteckt."

„Wie darf man „kurzzeitig" verstehen?"

„Naja…" verlegen schaute sie Elladan an „Alrik hatte sich kurzzeitig seines Körpers bemächtigt."

„WAS?" kam es von Elrond und Elladan zusammen, Azrael starrte stumm den Boden an.

„Fuindi, du musst dich irren"

"Pha mich irren. Weißt du noch, als ich zu euerm Lager zurückgekommen bin und wir abseits der anderen waren. Bitte was haben wir da gemacht? Kannst du mir das sagen?"

„Wir haben uns gestritten und dann... saßen wir unter einem Baum."

„Ah Ja" belustigt sah sie ihn an. „Und dazwischen?"

„Wie dazwischen?"

„Zwischen dem streiten und unter dem Baum sitzen?"

„Keine... keine Ahnung"

„Ich weiß es aber. Alrik war in deinem Körper und wollte… Nicht so wichtig."

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein." Elladan konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wollte was?" schaltete Elrond sich ein.

„Naja… Vorbereitung auf den Fortbestand seiner Familie." Sie wurde rot.

Elladan war geschockt.

„Interessant, und sonnst?" Elrond überging die Einwürfe seines Sohns.

„Dann hat er mich beauftragt die Hochzeit zu verhindern."

„Etwa die von Gala und Legolas? Du warst dran schuld?" Elladan schlitterte von einem Schockzustand in den nächsten.

Schuldbewusst senkte das Mädchen den Kopf.

„Ja"

„Was wäre passiert wenn du es nicht getan hättest?" fragte Elrond ruhig weiter.

„Er hätte Elladan und Galawen umgebracht und mich dazu."

Das gab Elladan den Rest. Kraftlos ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Nun dann kann man dich auch für dein Handeln nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

„Naja, das ist ja nur die halbe Wahrheit."

„Und die andere hälfte?"

„Er hat mich dazu auserwählt seine Nachkommen zu gebären und ihn zu heiraten und so. Bin übrigens ne ganz Tolle, die Nachfahrin des Hexenmeisters von Angmar. Egal. Es ist nur die Sache, dass ich nichts dagegen hatte, zu dem Zeitpunkten in denen er da war, jedenfalls. Wenn er weg war, überkamen mich ja Zweifel."

„Anziehungskraft…"

Erstaunt sah Azrael Elladan an.  
"Woher weißt denn du davon?"

„Oh, Legolas sagte Galawen hätte davon geredet, weswegen die beiden nochmal reden müssen."

„Ah ja. Jedenfalls… ich hatte nie was dagegen, egal was er mit mir angestellt hatte… Wie auch er sieht so gut aus." Beinahe fing sie an zu schwärmen, worüber Elladan säuerlich das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich denke das reicht."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was regst du dich darüber so auf, mein Sohn?"

„Genau was regst du dich so auf, ist doch meine Sache."

„Ähm... nun ja... also Azrael und ich... wir sind zusammen."

Azrael grinste Elrond breit an

„Du glaubst ihm nicht?"

Elrond erhob sich.

„Ist das euer ernst?"

Eingeschüchtert blieb Azrael auf dem Sessel sitzen.

„Ich kann nicht dafür, Elladan ist schuld."

Beruhigend legte Elladan ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legt.

„Ja, mein voller Ernst, Vater. Bitte akzeptier es."

Elrond ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen

„Hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt, Sohn?"

„Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass es eine blöde Idee ist, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören." Sie grinste.

Elladan sah verdattert auf sie runter, Azrael kicherte.  
"Das war ein Scherz, Schatz!"

„Und du erwartest nun was von mir? Das ich meinen Segen gebe und sie in meine Arme schließe?" fragte Elrond dazwischen.

„Bitte nicht."

„Nun es würde erstmal genügen wenn du sie untersuchen könntest, ob sie ernsthafte Schäden von diesem Mistkerl getragen hat." Versuchte Elladan die Situation zu rette.

Elrond seufzte auf.

„Bleibt mir was anderes übrig? Ich kann noch nicht die Sicherheit Imladris aufs Spiel setzen indem ich mich weigere. Sohn, du wartest vor das Tür."

„Lass mich nicht mit ihm alleine!"

„Aber..."

„Kein "Aber" geh!"

Azrael schaute Elladan unsicher hinterher.  
"Drück mir die Daumen."

„Das schaffst du schon Fuindi." Ermutigens zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Passender Name..." murmelte der Herr Bruchtals

Azrael sah Elrond böse an.

„Na dann los."

„Du musst zuerst deine Tunika ausziehen." Fügte Elrond belehrend bei

„W A S?"

Elrond massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Schrei doch nicht wieder so rum!"

„Ich soll mich ausziehen!"

„Hör zu Azrael" er seufzte „wie soll ich dich vernünftig untersuchen wenn ich mir noch nicht mal deinen Rücken ansehen darf?"

„Ach so" widerwillig Zug sie die Tunika aus und drehte Elrond den Rücken zu.

Er tastete sie kurz ab und werkelte mit einigen Sachen rum.

„Kannst sie wieder anziehen."

„Danke."

So schnell es geht zog sie Tunika wieder an.  
"Und was hat das jetzt gebracht?"

„Körperlich bist du soweit auf dem alten Stand, bis auf ein paar ungefährlichen Wunden. Aber bitte schau mich einem an."

Azrael sah Elrond tief in die Augen. Er legte seine Hände kurz auf ihren Kopf und konzentrierte sich.

Azrael konnte einen Kicheranfall gerade noch unter drücken und versuchte sich ebenfalls zu konzentrieren.

Plötzlich bekam sie einen heftigen Kopfschmerzanfall sackte in sich zusammen, mit einem Ruck stand sie wieder auf.

„Aber aber, wir wollen doch nicht in dem Kopf der armen Azrael rum wühlen."

Elrond reagierte jedoch nicht und konzentriert sich weiter, Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck schuppste das Mädchen ihn weg.

„Ich sage es nicht gerne, mein Lieber, aber es wäre besser die Finger aus dem Kopf meiner Frau zu lassen!" kalt sah sie ihn an, was das Halbelb ruhig erwiderte.

„Dein Widerstand ist unbegründet, ich habe das gesehen was ich sehen wollte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sachen die mit meinem Sohn passiert oder auch nicht passiert sind, gehören zu der zweiten Gruppe. Doch weiß ich jetzt wie Alrik, so heißt er doch, versucht hat dich an ihn zu binden."

„Ach, habt ihr es immer noch nicht gemerkt oder was? Oh großer Elbenlord, Ihr sprecht gerade nicht mit Eurer Azrael. Vor Euch steht Alrik, Sohn Melkors!"

Elrond blieb weiterhin gelassen

„Bei der Tatsache, Ihr und Eure Pläne seid enttarnt. Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Ach ich wollte nur mal sehen wie es meiner Ehefrau so geht, nachdem sie so hinterrücks einfach entführt worden ist."

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue.

„So wie ich das sehe, habt Ihr zuerst zu solchen Mitteln gegriffen."

„Ja, aber ich darf das: Würdet Ihr nun Euren Sohn wieder herein bitten?"

„Was würde Euch das bringen?"

„Nicht nötig, bin schon da." Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Wut zügeln.

Azrael/Alrik schaute an sich runter.

„Ach es ist schon etwas anderes in diesem Körper zu stecken, als ihn wie sonst eigentlich zu schlagen oder zu verführen."

Elladan zitterte vor Wut.

„Lass sie in Ruhe hast du gehört!"

Doch erntete er nur einen spöttischen Blick.  
"Und wer will mir das sagen? DU?"

„Du hast es begriffen!"

„Wie nett. Aber du weißt, dass mit euch hätte eh nie geklappt?"

„Wer sagt das es schon zu ende ist?" fragte der Elb herausfordernd

„Bald, bald, glaube mir. Sie ist ein Mensch und stammt auch noch vom Hexenmeister ab. Sie fühlt sich von der Dunkelheit magisch angezogen."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie nicht bekommen wirst! Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!"

„Das wird wahrscheinlich auch das Letzte sein, was du tun wirst. Ich habe zwar versprochen dich nicht zu töten, aber wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Ich kann auf deine Gnade dankend verzichten!"

„Du wirst auch nie Gnade erfahren." Seine/ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich "Du hast mir meine Braut entführt glaube mir, das wirst du bereuen."

„Ach, ist der Sohn des großen Melkors etwa eifersüchtig auf einen kleinen, normalen Elb?" Elladan lachte höhnisch.

„Ich brauche nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, ich weiß, dass sie zu mir gehört."

„Doch weiß sie es auch?"

„Sie wird es einsehen müssen."

„Sonst was?"

„Nichts sonst was. Sie wird es akzeptieren, weil es ihre Bestimmung ist!"

„Der große Alrik wird doch sicher noch ein Plan haben, für den Fall das sie sich anders entscheiden wird."

Ärgerlich schaute Alrik/Azrael Elladan an.

„Sie wird sich nicht anders entscheiden."

„Und da bist du dir so sicher? Sorry, Junge, da muss ich dir leider einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, sie bleibt bei mir und nur bei mir."

Ärgerlich schlug er/sie seine/ihre Faust auf den Tisch und verletzte sich dabei."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher!"

„Du scheinst dir deiner Sache nicht grade sicher zu sein." Erwiderte der Elb lachend.

„Nur weil sie kurzzeitig durch deine Anwesenheit abgelenkt ist. Du bist der einzige Störfaktor."

„Jetzt zeigt es sich was du wirklich bist, ein Nichts, das ohne seine ach so tollen Kräfte rein gar nichts zu Stande bringt."

Alrik/Azrael starrte den Prinzen kalt an.  
"Du verdammter Sohn einer Elbenschlampe, glaubst du wirklich ich lasse mich jetzt und hier von dir beleidigen?"

„Der einzige der hier ausfallend wird bist du." Erwiderte dieser überlegen „und außerdem was willst du schon dagegen tun?"

„Ich könnte deiner Kleinen hier schmerzen ohne ende zu fügen." Er/sie deutete auf Azraels blutende Hand.

„Was du aber nicht machen wirst, weil du mittlerweile eine kleine Schwäche für sie entwickelt hast, ist es nicht so?"

„Sie wird die Mutter meiner Nachkommen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es wäre nicht so toll, aber ich könnte ohne sie leben. Ich habe noch viel mehr Frauen, die ich nehmen könnte."

„Die aber keine Nachfahren eines bestimmten Hexenkönig sind. Außerdem wieso hast du sie gerettet wenn du doch so viele andere hast?"

„Weil sie die erste Wahl ist und ich lieber sie in meinem Bett habe als eine der anderen." Er grinste höhnisch. „Sie ist viel leidenschaftlicher!"

„Du hast doch eine Schwäche für sie."

Elladan klang ruhig bei diesen Worten, in Wirklichkeit jedoch bebte er vor Wut.

Alrik/Azrael sah ihn überheblich an

„Und wenn es so wäre? Was würdest du dann tun?"

„Nun, sie wäre dein Schwachpunkt." Siegessicher lächelte er.

Alrik/Azrael lachte.

„Och versucht der kleine Elb etwa einen Weg mich zu vernichten zu finden. Und du glaubst wirklich das SIE die Möglichkeit dazu wäre?"

„Ganz recht, sie ist der Schlüssel zu deinen Plänen."

„Wage es Hand an sie zu legen oder gegen mich zu verwenden!"

„Verletzen werde ich sie ganz sicher nicht, das ist dein Job. Und wenn du nichts wichtiges mehr zu sagen hast, dann kannst du ja verschwinden."

Könnten Blicke töten würde Elladan nun am Boden liegen.

„Von dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen!"

„Nein? Noch ein Grund mehr abzuhauen."

„Da ich ja eh gerade gehen wollte. Und richte meiner Kleinen bitte aus, dass ich auf sie warte und sie weiß was sie zu tun hat."

„Den Teufel werd ich tun."

„Dann muss ich sie wohl selber daran erinnern."

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte hatte sich Alrik den Brieföffner von Elronds Schreibtisch geschnappt und Azrael tief in die Hand gestochen.

Dann brach Azrael bewusstlos zusammen.

Elladan war mit einigen Schritten bei ihr und zog den Brieföffner aus der Hand, danach beute er sich zu ihr runter.

„Fuindi... wach auf."

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich und schrie laut auf.

„AUA."

Beruhigend legte Elladan ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter

„Ganz ruhig, das werden wir sofort versorgen."

„Aber… aber meine Hand."

Entsetzt starrte sie auf ihre Hand, die nicht aufhören wollte zu blute, langsam wanderte ihr Blick zu Elladan der jedoch immer noch den Brieföffner in die Hand hielt.

„DU!" erschrocken sprang sie auf.

„Nein! Das ist nicht so wie es scheint!"

„Schon klar." Sie drückte ihre Hand fest an sich. „Fass mich nicht an!"

„Bitte, du musst mir glauben, das war Alrik. Ich hab ihn nur wieder raus gezogen."

„Alrik? Wo ist er." Nervös sah sie sich um

„Er war in dir."

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal…" sie räusperte sich und wurde rot. „ICH MEINE Oh wie schrecklich!"

Elrond ergriff seit langer Zeit wieder das Wort.

„Was wolltest du in Wirklichkeit sagen?"

„Bitte?"

„Du sagtest es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, wann noch?"

„So meinte ich das nicht. Ich habe da eher an was anderes gedacht" sie lief tief rot an.

Elladan atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ada, hast du etwas herausgefunden bei der Untersuchung?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne."

„Nun, in ihr ist immer noch etwas von seinem Schatten geblieben. Was sie anfällig für seine Gegenwart macht. Körperlich ist sie ganz gesund.

Ich denke wenn du nur lange genug ohne ihn bleibst wird sich das ganze von selbst regeln."

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?" herausfordernd sah sie Elrond an.

„Willst du weiter von ihm behandelt werden als wärest du wertlos und von ihm ausgenutzt werden?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Ist es so?" warf Elladan aufgebracht an, was Azrael mit einem wütenden Blick erwiderte.

„Wäre wohl meine Sache."

„Was meinte er eigentlich hättest du noch zu erledigen?" wechselte Elrond das Thema und verhinderte so den Aufkeimenden Streit.

Verwirrt sah Azrael ihn an.

„Hat er das gesagt? Ich habe echt keine Ahnung."

„Er meinte der Stich in die Hand würde dich daran erinnern."

Fasziniert starret Azrael ihren Hand an.  
"Hm, seltsam."

„Was ist so seltsam?"

„Bitte was? Ich hab doch keinen Ahnung was der will!"

„Du sagtest gerade was von seltsam als du auf die Hand starrtest, warum?" bohrte Elladan weiter nach.

„Was weiß ich?" Azrael war schon wieder auf 180.

„Ruhig. Wir sollten erstmal was frühstücken gehen. Danke für deine Zeit, Ada.

Sanft aber bestimmt schob Elladan Azrael zur Tür, die daraufhin mit der verletzten Hand gegen den Türahmen schlug.

„AUA!"

„Die sollten wir besser vorher verbinden lassen."

„Tolle Idee. Wird auch mal Zeit!"

„Nun dann komm mit, im Bad haben wir Verbandszeug."

„Jaja." Trotzig wurde sie von Elladan mitgezogen.


	28. Schwanger

Kapitel 28

Der zweite Tag in Bruchtal fing für Galawen schon super an, Legolas war zu irgendeiner Besprechung gerufen wurden und sie saß schon seit heute Morgen allein im Zimmer rum und las.

Doch plötzlich kam Azrael atemlos durch die Tür gestürmt.

„GALAWEN!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte und ließ Galawen aufblicken.

„Was ist los? Ist Alrik wieder aufgetaucht?"

Azrael hielt kurz irritiert inne.

„Natürlich nicht, schlimmer!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte die Elbe, dass ihre Freundin kurz vor einem Heulkrampf stand und eilte auf sie zu.

„Schlimmer? Aber Azrael was ist denn passiert?"

Jetzt bekam das Mädchen den Heulkrampf.

„Ich werde sterben!"

Verwirrt sah Galawen sie an.

„Wie in Erus Namen kommst du darauf?"

„Weil es so ist! Mein leben ist gelaufen." Schrie sie hysterisch weiter.

„Jetzt sag schon! Was macht dich so fertig?"

„Ich will sterben!" dabei schüttelte sie Gala heftig durch.

„WARUM?" schrie sie laut auf.

„ICH WILL KEIN KIND!"

Verständnislos schaute Galadriels Nichte das Mädchen vor sich an.

„Kind?"

„ICH BIN SCHWANGER!"

„Schwanger?"

Azrael bekam einen neuen Heulkrampf.

„Jaaa…!"

„Wieso? Warum? Von WEM?" bestimmt dirigierte sie Azrael zum Bett und drückte sie nieder. „Tut mir leid, ich war etwas überstürzt. Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal."

Azrael schluchzte tief und sah Galawen mit feuchtem Gesicht an.

„Es ist sooo schrecklich."

„Erzähl am Besten mal ganz von vorne."

„Ich… ich hab in letzter Zeit nicht so darauf geachtet, wegen dem Stress, du weißt schon aber… aber ich habe sie nicht mehr… ich bin überfällig… und zwar sowas von."

„Und das kann nicht vielleicht vom Stress kommen?"

„Nicht sooo lange. Außerdem geht es mir total schlecht. Mir ist übel und schwindelig, seit heute morgen. Ich will nicht schwanger sein!" wieder liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.

Tröstend nahm die Elbe Azrael in den Arm.

„Aber von wem sollte es denn sein?"

„Das ist ja DAS Problem."

„Ich versteh nicht ganz."

„Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Ich WEIß NICHT WER DER VATER IST!"

„Aber wer steht den bitte zur Auswahl? Doch nur Elladan oder?"

Azrael wurde auf Knopfdruck rot und stammelte vor sich hin

„Naja… da gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten."

„Und zwar?

„Alrik."

Galawen blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Doch, was dachtest du denn habe ich die ganzen Wochen bei ihm getrieben, als ihr auf dem Weg in den Düsterwald wart?" ärgerlich stand sie auf und lief im Raum auf und ab.

Galawen schluckte

„Weiß Elladan davon? Ach was frag ich noch, bestimmt nicht."

„Von was genau? Er weiß, dass ich mit Alrik… du weißt schon. Das musste ich sozusagen in einem Streit mit ihm zugeben."

„Aber das du schwanger bist?"

„NEIN!" entsetzt sah Azrael Galawen an. „Keiner weiß es, nur du und ich."

Galawen nickte verstehend.

„Aber ich denke, du solltest damit warten es ihm zu sagen, bis fest steht, dass es wirklich so ist."

„Aber was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich bin zu jung und sehe zu gut aus um schwanger zu sein!"

„Nun du könntest Elrond fragen ob er dich untersucht."

„WAS? NIEMALS! Nicht Elrond, er wird mich töten!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil… er ist nicht all zu gut auf mich zu sprechen, er weiß von mir und Elladan und von mir und Alrik und wenn ich jetzt mit einer Schwangerschaft ankomme…"

„Aber falls du wirklich von Alrik schwanger bist, MUSS er es wissen!"

„Warum?"

„Es würde nur heißen, dass er seinem Ziel noch näher gekommen ist. Außerdem weiß niemand, ob das Kind etwas von Alrik Kräfte geerbt hat und wie sich das während der Schwangerschaft auf dich auswirken könnte."

„Ich bringe mich um." Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie auf Galawens Balkon.

„NEIN!" Galawen rannte hinter ihr her.

„Ich will aber nicht schwanger sein!" sie blieb vor dem Geländer stehen. „Das kommt mir aber bekannt vor."

„Noch ein Grund mehr es zu lassen! Wart doch erstmal ab, vielleicht bist du nicht schwanger und der Stress ist einfach Schuld am Ausbleiben."

Schluchzend schaute Azrael Galawen an.

„Aber du kommst mit zu Elrond und beschützt mich!"

„Natürlich"

„Dann schnell, ich will es so schnell es geht hinter mich bringen. Ich kann dann später entscheiden ob ich von dem Balkon runter springe."

Hektisch packte sie die Elbe am Arm und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Elronds Arbeitszimmer. „Komm schon!"

Galawen stolperte hinterher.

Kurze Zeit später hatten die beiden ihr Ziel erreicht.

„Du wartest kurz hier, ich bereite ihn schon mal drauf vor."

Trotz der ernsten Lage kicherte das Mädchen.

„Ok, ich warte auf sein Geschrei."

Galawen klopfte zaghaft an.

„Ja, herein!" erschallte es genervt von der anderen Seite und Galawen trat zögernd ein.

„Verzeiht, Mylord, wenn ich Euch störe."

Erst jetzt schaute Elrond auf und fing an zu lächeln.

„Ach Ihr seid es, Galawen. Kommt doch herein. Ich befürchtete schon es sei wieder Azrael mit neuen schlechten Nachrichten."

Galawen biss sich kurz schuldbewusst auf die Lippe, sofort mit Azrael zu beginnen wäre keine gute Taktik.

„Nun ja es handelt sich um eine Art Notfall."

„Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich es Euch erklären soll, aber könnt Ihr erkennen, ob eine Frau ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trägt?"

Elrond lächelten sie liebevoll an.  
"Das kann ich sehr wohl, durch einfaches Handauflegen. Aber Ihr seid doch noch nicht Mal verheiratete, meine Liebe."

Galawen wurde rot, anscheinend hatte der Herr Bruchtals das ganze falsch verstanden.

„Oh... ähm Ihr versteht mich falsch. Ich bin nicht schwanger."

Elrond hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Aber wer denn dann?"

„Eine gute Freundin, sie wartet draußen. Würdet Ihr erlauben sie eintreten zu lassen?"

„Aber gerne doch."

Geschwind eilte die Elbe zur Tür und winkte Azrael herein, diese betrat schüchtern den Raum.

„Hi"

Elrond musste sich sichtlich um Fassung bemühen.

„Du bist diese Freundin?"

„Wenn sie das so gesagt hat. Aber ich kann das erklären." Hektisch suchte sie nach einer Ausrede.

Elrond hob abermals eine Augenbraue.

„Ach ja?"

„Ich… naja… Ich konnte mich ja nicht wehren… und Alrik... naja."

„Alrik? Nicht Elladan?"

Panisch schaute das Mädchen zu Galawen.

„Du hattest es ihm wohl noch nicht gesagt, oder?"

„Nein, so weit war ich noch nicht."

„Oh…" ängstlich schaute sie Elrond an. „Ich weiß nicht wer."

„Nun gut, aber wollen wir erstmal feststellen ob es wirklich so ist... Komm her."

Schüchtern trat sie auf Elrond zu.  
"Wenn es so ist, könnt Ihr mich ruhig umbringen, sonst erledige ich es selbst."

„Nichts wird so heiß gegessen wie gekocht." ein angedeutetes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen.

„Ich habe diesen Spruch nie verstanden."

Der Halbelb seufzte.

„Es heißt soviel, dass man erstmal abwarten soll bevor man in Panik ausbricht."

„Aha, und nu? Was ist jetzt?"

„Nun werden wir feststellen, ob du panisch werden darfst oder nicht."

Azrael drückte sich selbst fest die Daumen

„Ich will nicht panisch werden… nicht schwanger sein!" krampfhaft schloss sie die Augen.

Elrond zog sie näher zu sich, legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und konzentrierte sich.

„Bitte… bitte…" flüsterte das Mädchen leise vor sich hin. „Ich will auch immer artig sein."

Galawen kicherte leise, irgendwie sah es ziemlich komisch aus, wie der Herr Bruchtals dort vor Azrael hockte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Adar, kann ich kurz…" Elladan blieb bei dem Anblick der beiden geschockt stehen.

„Adar… Azrael?"

„Keine Angst, ganz harmlos." Lachte Galawen.

„Ich kann das erklären!" erschrocken sah Azrael den Elb an, doch er beachtete sie gar nicht und schlich zu Galawen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte er leise um seinen Vater nicht zu stören.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Ach ja? Dann leg mal los."

„Naja dein Vater überprüft grade ob die Kinderplanung erfolgreich war."

Elladan schaute verwirrt zu Azrael und wieder zurück.

„Kinderplanung?"

Unsicher sah Azrael ihn an.

„Naja… du weißt doch wie das funktioniert."

„Ja? Und was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

„Dein Vater überprüft nur meinen Verdacht."

„Das du schwanger bist?" Elladans Augen leuchteten auf.

„Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen Mister! Ich will das nämlich nicht."

„Aber Fuindi, wenn es wahr wäre, dann würdest du ihm doch nie etwas antun können, oder?"

Azrael funkelte Elladan böse an.

„Wenn es so wäre, schmeiß ich mich vom Balkon."

„Das würdest du schön unterlassen!"

„Ach und wer sollte mich abhalten?"

„Ich."

„Als wenn du ein Recht dazu hättest!"

„Was sollte mich davon abhalten?"

„ICH!"

„Und wie wenn du springen willst?"

Azrael schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf verwirrt Kopf.

„Langsam komme ich nicht mehr mit."

„Was gibts da nicht zu verstehen? Wenn du springen willst, wie willst du mich dann davon abhalten, dich aufzuhalten?"

„Ganz einfach, indem ich springe, habe ich dich aufgehalten, mich aufzuhalten."

„Aber wenn ich dich vorher davon abhalte?"

„Ach lass das!"

Elrond stand auf.

„Wenn ihr mit dieser sinnlosen Diskussion fertig seid, sagt bescheit."

„Jaja, und was ist nun?" erwartungsvoll sah sie Elrond an.

„Nun, also Elladan, du wirst nicht Vater."

Azrael atmete tief durch und schaute Elrond tief in die Augen.

„Und die andere Möglichkeit?"

„Welche andere Möglichkeit?" kam es sofort von Elladan.

„Frag lieber nicht." Sie schaute wieder zu Elrond „Und?"

Der Halbelb schüttelte den Kopf.

Erleichtert aber zugleich weinend brach Azrael zusammen.  
"Ein Glück!"

Nach kurzer Zeit rappelte sie sich wieder auf und strahlte Elladan mit feuchten Augen an. „Ich will doch nicht springen!"

Dieser schloss sie in die Arme.

„Meine Fuindi." Sanft strich er ihr durchs Haar, und sie heulte seine Tunika vor Freude nass

„Tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte der Prinz sanft.

„Das ich so einen Schwachsinn geredet habe und das ich dir solche Sorgen mache und das… das… das alles."

„Ach meine Süße, das ist doch alles nicht schlimm. Es war verständlich."

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht schwanger, von keinem von euch beiden."

„Euch beiden? Was redest du da?"

„Oh, ich dacht du wüsstest, was ich meinte." Vorsorglich trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Verständnislos sah er sie an.

„Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten für einen Vater wenn ich schwanger gewesen wäre." Unsicher schaute sie weg.

„Mich und wer?"

„Als wenn du das nicht selber wüsstest!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Ich will es aber aus deinem Munde hören!" kam die nicht minder laute Antwort zurück.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich hatte Angst, dass Alrik der Vater des Kindes sein könnte."

„ARHG!" vor Wut schmiss Elladan einen Tisch um, das Mädchen zuckte vor schreck zusammen und sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Sohn, beruhige dich."

„Nein, ich beruhige mich nicht! Nicht solange dieser Mistkerl nicht tot ist!"

Azrael begann zu zittern und starrte Elladan mit großen Augen an.

„Und das schwöre ich bei Eru: Ich werde nicht eher ruhen bis ich ihn erledigt habe!"

„Und wenn er dich umbringt?" schrie sie ihn verzweifelt an und rannte mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

„Dann soll es so sein!" schrie der Elb ihr noch hinterher.

Galawen sah Elladan kurz anklagend an und folgte dann ihrer Freundin.

„He Azrael warte!"

„Was?"

Doch ohne was zu sagen umarmte Galawen sie nur.

„Sei ihm nicht böse, es war ein Schock für ihn."

„Ach der arme Elb, wie schrecklich. Ihm musste doch klar gewesen sein, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht!"

„Ja, aber er ist doch auch nur ein Mann, denkst du das würde er ernsthaft in betracht ziehen können, ohne seinen Stolz in die Wüste zu schicken?"

„Zum Teufel mit seinem verdammten Stolz. Davon haben die Männer doch eh zu viel!"

„Du sagst es." Seufzte die Elbe.

„Trotzdem! Der braucht mir nicht mehr unter die Augen zu kommen."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du schaust so als würdest du etwas planen, ich kenn dich."

„Ich?" gespielt unschuldig sah sie die Elbe an.

„Was denkst du denn von mir?"

„Das du Azrael bist."

„Stimmt, da könntest du Recht haben."

„Also, was hast du vor?"

„Ich ziehe zurück in mein Zimmer!"

Entschlossen marschierte sie in Richtung Elladans Zimmer.

„Aber versuch ihn doch zu verstehen!" startete Gala einen nochmal einen Versuch Azrael umzustimmen.

„Ich will ihn aber nicht verstehen. Er ist nicht der Einzige der verletzt worden ist und dessen Stolz angekratzt wurde."

„Er dachte Vater zu werden, doch jetzt hat er nicht nur kein Kind sondern wittert Gefahr, auch dich zu verlieren. Doch nie hat er dir einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht."

„Mich zu verlieren? In wie fern mich zu verlieren? Außerdem hat er mir schon genug Vorwürfe gemacht, nur wart ihr niemals dabei."

„Dich an Alrik zu verlieren. Ist die Furcht so weit her geholt?"

„Ich…" sie stockte „Wäre ich dann hier?"

„So meinte ich das nicht." Galawen sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken.

„Azrael, ich hab es doch auch gespürt, etwas hat mich magisch zu ihm hin gezogen, wäre ich keine Elbe und hätte man nicht dafür gesorgt das ich von ihm fern blieb, hätte es wer weiß wie geendet."

Irritiert sah Azrael ihre Freundin an

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Was ich damit sagen will, die Kräfte die auf mich gewirkt haben müssen auf dich hundertmal stärker wirkten, und öfter. Es wäre verständlich wenn du ihm verfallen würdest. Ich wäre es auf alle Fälle, trotz Legolas..."

Erstaunt sah das Mädchen aus der Wäsche.

„Und… Und Elladan weiß davon?"

„Legolas hat ihm von dieser Anziehung erzählt. Ich hörte es in der Nacht mal Lagerfeuer bevor wir hier ankamen. Die beiden dachten wir würden schlafen und unterhielten sich darüber."

„Oh." Kraftlos lehnte sie sich an die Wand. „Und du bist dir sicher… ich meine wegen dieser „Kraft"?"

„Ja"

„Ok, dass muss ich erst einmal verdauen." Langsam schlurfte sie in Richtung Zimmer

„Soll ich mit dir kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Willst du allein sein? Ja oder nein?"

„Keine Ahnung, tut mir leid."

Galawen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das muss es nicht."

„Ich würde am Besten alleine sein." Damit schmiss sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich kraftlos aufs Bett fallen.

Galawen sah ihr kurz hinterher und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren eigenen Räumen


	29. Die große Versoenung

Kapitel 29

Nach ca. einer Stunde betrat Elladan das Zimmer.

Azrael saß mittlerweile auf der Brüstung vom Balkon und starrte gedankenverloren Löcher in die Luft, Elladan hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

Er sie jedoch sehr wohl, trat leise hinter sie und hob sie von der Brüstung.

„Mach keinen Scheiß."

Erschrocken schrie das Mädchen auf und klammerte sich an ihm fest.

„Ich…" sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, als der Elb sie im Zimmer wieder abstellte und dann sich an den Schreibtisch setzte, um einige Dokumente zu bearbeiten.

Sprachlos starrte Azrael seinen Rücken an.

Dann sah sie wieder auf die Tasche, die sie in der letzten Stunde mindestens 10 ein und wieder ausgepackt hatte.

Frustriert setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und starrte weiter Elladans Rücken an.

Er jedoch spürte ihre Blicke.

„Was ist?"

Bei seinem schroffen Ton zuckte sie zusammen

„Nichts."

Schnell schaute sie weg und sah nun den Fußboden an.

Elladan derweil schrieb ungerührt weiter.

„Was hat Galawen noch gesagt?"

„Sie hat mir das mit dieser komischen Anziehungskraft erzählt. Ich habe das nie bemerkt."

„Nein?"

„Ich meine nicht so als wenn da eine Kraft auf mich einwirken würde, nicht bewusst."

„Du dachtest also es würde alles aus dir kommen?"

„Ja, das ist ja das Schlimme. Ich dachte es wäre alles meine Schuld. Ist es ja auch, aber… ach ich weiß doch auch nicht."

„Aber wenn du es nicht gemerkt hast, wie konnte Galawen diese Kraft dann bemerken?"

„Vielleicht weil ich keine Elbe bin?" wütend sah sie ihn an „Dreh dich gefälligst um!"

Wie geheißen tat er es.

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir Leid verdammt. Ich weiß, ich kann mich noch so oft Entschuldigen, es macht das nicht mehr, gut was ich alles getan habe."

„Wenn du es so siehst. Vielleicht war es so bestimmt."

„Bestimmt?"

„Ja, vielleicht wollten die Valar uns auf eine Probe stellen, um zu testen wie viel wir ertragen können."

Verzweifelt ließ Azrael sich aufs Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen

„Mehr halte ich eindeutig nicht mehr aus!"

„Doch was immer es auch sein mag, was das Schicksal so verlaufen ließ, es hat dich vor eine Entscheidung gestellt."

„Und falls du es immer noch nicht bemerkt hast, habe ich mich bereits entschieden."

„Er liebt dich."

„WAS?" erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und starre den Elb ungläubig an.

„Er liebt dich." Erwiderte der Elb nochmal nachdrücklich.

„Das… das glaube ich nicht!" sie sprang vom Bett auf. „Warum sagst du sowas?"

„Weil es stimmt, denkst du ich würde mir sowas ausdenken?" wütend sah er sie an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wie kommst du auf so einen blödsinnigen Gedanken?"

„Ich sah es in seinen Augen."

„In seinen Augen… In seinen Augen!" sie lief im Raum auf und ab „Stand da etwa „Alrik liebt Azrael"?"

„Nein, verdammt! Aber wie er dich angesehen hat, du hast es ja nicht mal bemerkt!"

„Warum sollte ich es auch bemerken, wenn da nichts war. Warum sollte er mich sonst wie Dreck behandeln und sich so scheiße mir gegenüber benehmen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" fuhr Elladan wütend auf.

„Und ich weiß es noch weniger!"

„Du müsstest es doch eigentlich besser wissen als jeder andere, wer war den schließlich bei ihm und wäre beinahe von ihm geschwängert worden?"

„Jetzt fängst du schon wieder mit dieser Schwangerschaftssache an."

„Wer hat den bitte damit angefangen?" anklagend sah er sie an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Hab ich mir das ganze etwa ausgesucht, ich bin bestimmt nicht heute Morgen aufgewacht und mir überlegt, hach tust du mal so als seihst du schwanger, weil du ja nicht sicher sein könntest von wem das Kind ist, nur um Elladan zu verletzten. Tolle Idee!"

„Und bist mal wieder in Panik verfallen wie du es so gerne tust! Warum bist du nicht gleich zu ihm gerannt um ihm zu erzählen, dass er Papi wird?"

„Dann bin ich halt panisch geworden. Wer wäre das nicht an meiner Stelle?  
Von dir hätte ich erwartet, dass du wenigstens DAS nachvollziehen kannst. Außerdem wäre ich niemals zu ihm gegangen wenn ich schwanger wäre. Wie schon gesagt, der Balkon ruft."

„Du wärest ernsthaft gesprungen?"

„Ja verdammt… Oder glaubst du ich will Alriks Kind in mir tragen?"

„Glaubst du ich will dich wegen sowas verlieren?"

„Aber es ist Grund genug, um mich anzuschreien, mich anzuklagen und zu verurteilen?"

„Hast du es denn immer noch nicht kapiert, verdammt?"

„Vielleicht bin ich ja zu doof dafür."

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!"

„Verdammt ich weiß was du mir sagen willst, ich will es aber nicht höre. Nicht nach dem du mir eben hinterher geschrieen hast, es wäre dir egal bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten zu sterben."

„Es entsprach aber der Wahrheit! Dann ist der Rest der Welt diesen Mistkerl wenigstens los und ich hab meine Rache bekommen."

„Und was ist dann mit mir?"

Darauf wusste der Prinz keine Antwort.

„Dann hast du wenigstens deine Ruhe!"

„Meine Ruhe?" Azrael wurde beinahe hysterisch „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Nein, ist er das nicht?"

Geschockt setzte Azrael sich aufs Bett

„Aber…"

„Was aber?" kam die ungeduldige Antwort.

…was mache ich dann?"

„Woher soll ich das den wissen?" nun rannte er im Zimmer auf und ab. „Aber dann kann der Mistkerl sich wenigstens nicht mehr an dir vergreifen. Du wirst sicher jemand nettes finden."

„Ich will aber niemand nettes finden!" wütend sprang sie auf und funkelte Elladan an.

„Glaubst du, nur weil ich ein Mensch bin, würde ich es besser verkraften dich zu verlieren und mir so schnell es geht einen Neuen krallen?"

„Nein, aber du könntest irgendwann wieder glücklich werden."

„Nein, das könnte ich nicht!"

„Woher willst du das bitteschön so genau wissen?"

„Weil ich dich verdammt nochmal liebe Elladan. Ich will niemanden anders lieben, ich will dich und wenn du es wagen solltest zu sterben, dann folge ich dir in Mandos Hallen und hole dich eigenhändig da wieder raus!"

Trotz seiner Wut musste Bruchtals Prinz grinsen.

„Das würde ich dir sogar zutrauen."

„Und ich würde es machen und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was ICH tun würde."

„Woher kenn ich diesen Spruch nur?" seufzte der Elb auf.

„Müssen wir weiter streiten?"

„Nein..."

„Und warum tun wir es dann?":

Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, wir sind wahrscheinlich beide nervlich ziemlich angegriffen."

„Was du nicht sagst."

Der Sarkasmus triefte nur so.

„Hättest du ne bessere Erklärung?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Wenn ich nicht langsam ein bisschen Urlaub bekomme krieg ich noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch."

„Wollen wir uns dann wieder vertagen?" liebevoll nahm er sie in die Arme.

„Und das Streiten setzt mir auch zu. Also ist ja wohl klar, dass ich das will."

Damit hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft.

„Lass den Nervenzusammenbruch am Besten einfach da wo er hin gehört."

„Ich halte das aber nicht mehr lange durch!"

„Hey, wir werden einige Zeit hier in Bruchtal bleiben, er wird sich sicher nicht so schnell hier her trauen."

„Einmal hat er es schon getan, warum sollte er es nicht wieder versuchen?"

„Weil er gemerkt hat das er hier keine Möglichkeiten hat an dich ran zu kommen."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Ich will nicht, dass er wieder auftaucht und ich mich nicht mehr steuern kann."

„Das wird er nicht. Je länger du von ihm fern bleibst, desto weniger wird er dich beeinflussen können."

„Aber wenn er wieder auftaucht. Was wird dann sein? Ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzten."

„Also Vater meinte, dass du durch die Zeit in der du den Ring hattest so anfällig geworden wärest. Also müsstest du theoretisch ihm das nächste Mal mit einem entsprechend langen Zeitraum dazwischen widerstehen können."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Aber…" sie stockte.

„Aber?"

„Ich werde trotzdem tun müssen, was er sagt."

„Wieso?"

„Er wird wieder drohen euch etwas anzutun, wenn ich ihm nicht gehorche. Ich habe es gesehen… er hat mir eine Vision geschickt in der er dich getötet hat."

Bei dem Gedanken daran schluchzte sie leise auf.

„Was? Fuindi, keine Sorge das wird nicht passieren." Beruhigend zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Ich werd auf mich aufpassen, das verspreche ich."


	30. Eröffnung unangenehmer Dinge

Kapitel 30

Galawen errichte völlig in Gedanken versunken das gemeinsame Zimmer mit Legolas, sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und bemerkte noch nicht einmal das sie nicht allein war. Erledigt seufzte sie auf.

„Was ist los, du siehst bedrückt aus." Erwartungsvoll sah Legolas sie an.

Galawen schreckte zusammen und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was?"

Der Prinz Düsterwalds lächelte und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich habe dich gefragt was denn mit dir los sei. Du siehst sehr durcheinander aus."

„Ach, es ist nichts, Azrael hat nur mal wieder Streit mit Elladan."

Sie schlang die Arme um seine Taille.

„Und? Das ist doch nichts Neues." Sanft umarmte er sie.

„Stimmt, aber es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn Azrael mit ihrer Befürchtung recht gehabt hätte und sie schwanger gewesen wäre." Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Es wäre erstmal wichtig zu wissen von wem es denn dann sei."

Galawen bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Das wäre eigentlich klar. Elladan hatte ja noch nicht allzu viele Chancen sich darum zu kümmern.

„Nur weil wir es nicht mitbekommen heißt es ja nicht, dass sie gar kein Liebesleben haben." Er lachte leise „Trotzdem, sollte sie von Alrik schwanger werden, haben wir ein Problem."

„Aber sie ist es ja nicht. Also lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln." Sagte sie ausweichend, liebevoll küsste Legolas sie auf die Stirn.

„Es beschäftigt dich mehr, als du zugeben möchtest. Doch wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, akzeptiere ich das."

Galawen seufzte

„Du hast ja Recht. Ich schieb es ja eigentlich nur vor mir her... Ich hatte dir doch angekündigt, dass ich nochmal mit dir reden wollte, wegen Alrik."

Legolas bekam eine unangenehme Vorahnung.

„Lass uns setzten, so redet es sich leichter." Er drückte Galawen aufs Bett, zog sich selbst einen Stuhl heran und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Galawen atmete tief durch. „Also in der kurzen Zeit, die Azrael und ich bei ihm waren, hatte ich mehr als genug Zeit nachzudenken. Was es nicht grade besser gemacht hat, aber... Was ich sagen möchte: Irgendwie kann ich Azrael jetzt verstehen, was Alrik anbelangt."

„WAS?" ungläubig starrte er sie an und unterdrückte einen Wutanfall. „Erklär mir das bitte."

„Ich kann es nicht wirklich, ich begreife es noch nicht mal selbst. Er hat was, etwas anziehendes."

„Was anziehenden also?" er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue

„Ja, als wir zu ihm gebracht wurden, wusste ich nicht wem ich beinahe eine geklatscht hätte, aber irgendwie überkam mich plötzlich das Gefühl ihn küssen zu wollen..." schuldbewusst sah sie zu Boden.

Legolas war sprachlos. „Aha." Gab er schließlich wenig geistreich von sich.

„Auch bei der Hochzeit: Wäre Feargil nicht gewesen, hätte ich wer weiß was getan um das ganze zu verhindern, aber nur weil ich ihn selbst wollte, nicht um Azrael zu helfen. Bitte verzeih mir..."

Mit steinernem Gesicht sah der Elb sie an. „Nun, was soll ich dazu sagen?"

Er dachte ein paar Minuten nach und beobachtete Galawen dabei, die immer nervöser wurde.

Schließlich seufzte Legolas auf.

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

Die Elbe bekam feuchte Augen.

„Das hab ich auch immer zu Azrael gesagt, aber es ist schwieriger, als es nur damit abtun zu können. Jetzt im Nachhinein, schäme ich mich richtig dafür, dass ich was für ihn empfunden habe. Oder immer noch empfinde?" fügte sie leise hinzu. Legolas ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Du empfindest nichts für ihn. Das ist nur seine Manipulation. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass schaffen wir zusammen. Ich mache mir da eher sorgen um die anderen beiden."

Liebevoll lächelte er sie an.

„Wir gehören zusammen und halten zusammen, was auch kommt, das kann man von Elladan und Azrael weniger sagen."

„Sie streiten sich oft. Aber heißt es nicht auch: Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich?"

„Oh, dann liebt aber Azrael nicht nur Elladan, sondern auch Elrond, Haldir, Glorfindel… soll ich weiter machen?"

„Nein." Sie kicherte leise „aber ich denke, dass die beiden Sturköpfe schon sehr gut wissen was sie an einander haben." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Wissen wir das auch?"

„Nun, ich hoffe es doch." Erwiderte Galawen schüchtern.

„Also ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es wissen."

Damit beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie sanft.

Mit strahlenden Augen sah die Elben den Prinzen an.

„Stimmt, du hast es nicht mal einen Tag ohne mich ausgehalten."

Sie grinste.

Legolas war sprachlos.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, Azrael hat mich gezwungen bei dir anzurufen, sie wollte es dir ersparen mit Haldir zu flirten."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Gezwungen? Womit gezwungen?"

„Hm, das ist eine längere Geschichte. Versprich mir erst, dass du nicht sauer wirst."

„Versprochen." Ermutigend lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Naja." Er biss sich auf Lippe „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Orkangriff in Lorien. Was ich dir verschwiegen habe war, dass das alles geplant war.

Nicht der Orkangriff!" warf er schell ein als er ihr erschrecktes Gesicht sah „Elladan hatte die Idee, euch aus einer gestellten Gefahrensituation zu retten. Er wollte sich unbedingt bei Azrael wichtig machen und naja, ich habe dann da wohl mit gemacht." Schuldbewusst sah er weg.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" unsicher lächelte sie immer noch.

„Leider nicht. Ich wünschte es wäre so. Es tut mir leid."

Galawen lachte kurz schrill auf. „Was habt ihr bitte damit bezwecken wollen! Wir hätten sterben können!"

„Das mit den Orks war ja auch so nicht geplant. Elladan wollte Azrael beweisen das es Vorteile hat einen Elben als Freund zu haben. Weil sie ihn doch immer so damit geärgert hat. Er hat mich dann überredet mit zu machen."

„Aber du hattest doch gar keinen Grund da mit zu machen! Ich hab nie an dir gezweifelt, das müsstest du doch wissen!" sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Das habe ich ja Elladan auch gesagt, aber er hat dann gemeint, dass du dich des Öfteren nach seinem Bruder erkundigt hättest. Mir hätte von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass es nicht stimmt. Es tut mir leid."

„Da hat er recht, aber nur weil Elrohir in der Zeit nicht wie er selbst wirkte, und ich mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe. Aber habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was wir durchgemacht haben?

Azrael wäre fast von eine Uruk vergewaltigt worden und ich dachte dich vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, und nie das Geschenk deiner Liebe in mir tragen zu können."

Legolas riss die Augen auf und sah Galawen geschockt an. „Du willst ein Kind von mir?"

„Sind wir heute etwas prüde?" sie grinste unschuldig.

Legolas schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Oh Galawen" stürmisch umarmte er sie. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, bitte verzeih mir!"

„Wie könnte ich dir lange böse sein?" liebevoll küssten sie einander.

„Ich hatte Angst es dir zu erzählen. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir uns so streiten wie Azrael und Elladan."

„Um es soweit kommen zu lassen müssten wir uns in die zweite Ausgabe der beiden verwandeln. Aber die Versöhnung der beiden muss ja wohl sehr schön gewesen sein." Anzüglich grinste Galawen den Prinzen an, der bei dem Gedanken ebenfalls dreckig grinsen musste.

„Der Geräuschkulisse zu urteilen haben sie sich lange und ausgiebig versöhnt."

Die Elbe rutschte näher. „Ihr sagt es, mein Prinz."

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe, wollen wir es etwa den beiden mit der Versöhnung nachmachen?"

„Hättest du was dagegen?"

„Ich? Da warte ich schon so lange drauf."

Sanft drückte er Galawen aufs Bett und beugte sich über sie. „Und du?"

Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an. „Da fragst du noch?"

Legolas beugte sich runter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, sodass Galawen ein wohliger Seufzer entfuhr und sie strich ihm durch die Haare.

Ungeduldig versuch Legolas die Schnüre ihres Kleides aufzubinden, küsste dabei ihren Hals hinunter, verpasste ihr einen heftigen Knutschfleck und brachte ihr Herz zum Rasen.

Die Elbe derweil machte sich an den Schnallen seiner Tunika zu schaffen.

Legolas lächelte zufrieden als er ihren schnellen Herzschlag hörte und zerriss mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Schnüre des Kleides, als sie sich nicht öffnen ließen.

„Wir sind ja heute sehr ungeduldig." Bemerkte Galawen sanft tadelnd, lächelte jedoch und öffnete die letzte Spange.

Die Tunika streifte sie von seinen Schultern und streichelte über seine Brust, fasziniert schaute sie ihn an.

Azrael stürmte schreiend ins Zimmer.

„GALAWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"  
Erst jetzt realisierte sie worein sie grade geplatzt war und lief knall rot an.

„Oh"

Schnell zog Galawen die Decke zu sich hin. „Ja?" ihr Kopf glich einer Tomate. /Eru, was hab ich dir getan/

Legolas bedachte Azrael mit einem mörderischen Blick, doch diese starrte fasziniert seinen Oberkörper an und hatte noch nicht mal mitbekommen das Galawen was gesagt hatte.

/Eru, wie kann man so gut aussehen? Und warum ausgerechnet ER/ dachte sie überrascht.

Legolas bemerkte ihre Blicke, grinste breit und machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe sich wieder anzuziehen.

Galawen bemerkte ihren Blick ebenso und warf ein Kissen nach ihr.

„Azrael! Du könntest ihn wenigstens unauffällig begaffen."

Azrael, die für sie ganz plötzlich ein Kissen gegen den Kopf bekam schaute Galawen verwirrt an. „Hä? Was?"

Legolas setzte sich neben Galawen und beobachtete das Schauspiel der beiden.

Azrael dagegen bewunderte das wunderbare Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf seinem muskulösen Oberkörper, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie sich für ihre Gedanken selbst schlagen.

Galawen schlang Besitzer greifend ihre Arme um Legolas. „Du hast Elladan, reicht dir das nicht?"

Legolas lehnte sich an Galawen und flüsterte ihr etwas zu:

„Sie ist wohl nicht ganz ansprechbar, soll ich nicht lieber was anziehen?" dabei setzte er ein Dauergrinsen auf.

„Hä? Darf ich denn nicht mal die Aussicht genießen?"

Galawens Augen blitzten auf.

„Dies ist nicht jedem gestattet. Also was wolltest du mir mitteilen?"

Nun wurde Azrael doch endlich verlegen. „Naja… Aber nicht böse sein."

Die Elbe seufzte auf. „Nein, versprochen."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr sooo beschäftigt seid, hätte ich ein paar Minuten gewartet. Aber Elrond möchte gerne mit Legolas sprechen.

Ich bin unschuldig…"

Legolas schaute sie wütend an.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Sie kann doch nichts dafür." Flüsterte Galawen ihm beschwichtigend zu und knabberte kurz an seiner Ohrspitze.

Der Elb erzitterte leicht und schaute Azrael dreckig an.

Diese lief rot an und schaute schnell weg. „Was ist jetzt, könnt ihr euch nicht von einander trennen?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie das Pärchen immer noch.

„Nun, es wird sicher wichtig sein, wenn Elrond Azrael schickt." Gab Gala zu bedenken.

„Genau, es wird wohl wichtig sein. Elladan ist auch schon da." Dann wandte sie sich an Galawen. „Und wir haben auch noch was Wichtiges zu bereden."

Legolas seufzte auf und gab Galadriels Nichte noch einen leidenschaftlichen Abschiedskuss.

„Zieh dir aber lieber was an."

Galawen kichert sah dann aber Azrael fragend ansieht. „Haben wir das?"

„Dann kann es sich bei euch ja nur um Stunden handeln." Neckte Legolas die beiden während er sie Tunika wieder anzog.

„Von mir aus kannst du sie auch aus lassen." Warf das Mädchen keck ein.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne."

Fertig angezogen verließ er das Zimmer.

„HEUTE ABEND GIBT ES EIN FEST! DENK AN DEINEN WETTEINSATZ, ICH FREUE MICH SCHON!" schrie Azrael ihm noch hinterher und bekam einen Lachanfall.  
Auch Galawen saß lachend auf dem Bett.

„Du bist so fiiiiiiiies! Also was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Naja, das war es eigentlich schon, ich wollte dir das mit dem Fest sagen und dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Wieder wurde sie rot, doch Gala lächelte sie auffordernd an.

„Schieß los."

„Aber du darfst nicht lachen."

„Versprochen."

„Könntest du mir ein Kleid für das Fest leihen, ein richtig hübsches? Und würdest du mir helfen mich ein bisschen… hübsch zu machen?"

„Aber natürlich doch! Such dir nur eines aus." Sie stand auf um zum Schrank zu gehen zog aber im letzten Moment noch die Decke mit sich und wickelte sich darin ein.

„Ich sollte mir auch was anderes anziehen."

Azrael musterte sie. „Außer du willst in diesen Fetzen zum Fest gehen." Meinte sie kichernd, besah sich dann aber die Kleider.

„Such du eins aus, aber kein weißes." Schob sie schnell hinterher.

„Nein, muss nicht." Galawen warf kurz einen Blick in den Schrank „Hm... lass mal sehen... wie wäre es mit dem hier?"

„Lila? Sicher nicht!"

„Gut, dann was hältst du von diesem?"

„GRÜN?"

„Was hast du gegen grün? Welche Farbe möchtest du denn?"

„Hast du nichts… nichts… Dunkleres?"

„Nur Nachtblau." Sie zog das entsprechende Kleid hervor.

„Nachtblau, grasgrün… Ok, ich nehme das blaue!"

„Dann zieh es doch gleich mal an. Dann können wir uns um deine Haare kümmern."

Geschwind zwängte sie sich in das blaue Kleid und betrachtete sich argwöhnisch im Spiegel.

„Meinst du nicht das ist ein bisschen „freizügig"?" sie sah auf den Ausschnitt

„Stört dich doch sonst nie."

„Stimmt." Sie grinste breit. „HA, alle Elben werden nur dahin starren müssen!"

„Na, das wird man sehen. Vielleicht mach ich dir ja auch die Blicke abspenstig." Lachte Galawen.

„Das wirst du gar nicht schaffen. Ich bin viel zu toll!"

„Naja, heute wirst du ja mit Legolas beschäftigt zu sein. Also hab ich den Rest ja für mich."

„Genau deswegen will ich ja, dass du mich so aufbräzelst. Ich will es Legolas etwas einfacher machen." Sie kicherte „Ich könnte ja auch wie der letzte Dreck da rum laufen."

„Aber das wollen wir ja nicht. Möchte nur mal die Blicke von

A) Elladan und

B) den anderen Elbinnen sehen, wenn er sich um dich bemüht."

„Oh, ich habe Elladan ganz vergessen. Hast du ihm nichts von der Wette gesagt? Ich jedenfalls nicht." Sie grinste breit „Das wird ein Spaß!

Und was die Elbinnen angeht… die werden erblinden bei meiner Schönheit. Und vor Neid grün und blau werden. Vor allem blau." Wieder kicherte sie.

„Naja dann werd ich ja mal wohl etwas auf deinen Freund Acht geben müssen, nicht das er was Dummes tut."

„Was sollte er schon machen, ich werde ja nur von seinem besten Freund angeflirtet und laufe auch noch besonders hübsch rum und werde mir heute sowas von die Kante geben und mich hemmungslos besaufen!"

Beide lachten sie.

„Ja wenn das sooo ist. Egal, ich muss mich ja auch irgendwie beschäftigen."

„Nicht das du dann anfängst MEINEN Freund an zu graben."

„Du tust es ja auch bei meinem. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Aber keine Sorge, es werden genug willige Typen da sein, die nicht vernachlässigt werden wollen."

„Hey, ich will das mit Legolas doch gar nicht, er muss mich doch anmachen, ich bin nur mal so nett und mache es ihm leichter als kleine Wiedergutmachung."

„Wiedergutmachung?"

„Für diese „Ach ich verhindere mal eure Hochzeit" Aktion."

„Ach so, das ist aber nett von dir... Moment mal, für diese „DU verhinderst mal unsere Hochzeit" Aktion?" entsetzt starrte sie das Mädchen an.

Azrael schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh, du wusstest es noch nicht?" beschämt sah sie weg.

„Nein, aber jetzt ja anscheinend schon." Sprach Galawen betont langsam „Du hast Feargil auf mich gehetzt?"

„Gehetzt ist so ein böses Wort. Sagen wir doch Alrik war der Meinung, dass ich nur durch so eine Aktion erfolgreich sein werde."

„Oh, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit in deinem Stolz gekränkt haben sollte! Gibt es sonst noch etwas was du mir erzählen willst? Dann wird dieser Tag zum Tag der unangenehmen Erklärungen."

„Verzeih mir." Schuldbewusst sah er sie an.

„Aber das war alles. Ich nehme an, dass Legolas dir das mit diesem Angriff und ihrer glorreichen Rettung erzählt hat."

„Ja..." sie bekam feuchte Augen „Gibts denn im Moment überhaupt noch etwas was wirklich so ist wie es scheint?" fragte sie schluchzend

„Oh…" sie nahm Galawen fest in die Arme und drückte sie.

„Natürlich gibt es das. Legolas liebt dich abgöttisch, er ist so verrückt nach dir, dass glaubst du gar nicht. Und du hast noch mich und Elladan. Nicht weinen bitte, sonst muss ich auch weinen."

„Sicher, dass es so ist? Woher willst du das wissen? Du sagst das doch nur so." seit langer Zeit hatte sie mal wieder eine Depriphase.

„Mädchen, wenn du jetzt anfängst Selbstzweifel zu bekommen, dann bekommst du Ärger. Du hast den größten Junggesellen abgeschleppt! Was meinst du wie andere Elbinnen geheult haben, als sie gehört haben, dass ihr Legolasschatzi heiraten will? Und falls du es nicht gemerkt hast: Er ist so verrückt nach dir, das ist schon nicht mehr feierlich, er sollte aufhören dich mit seinen Blicken regelrecht auszuziehen, wenn wir uns an einem öffentlichen Platz befinden."

Sie lachte aufmunternd.

Diese Worte zauberten doch ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen der Elbe.

„Du hast ja irgendwie Recht." Energisch wischte sie die Tränen weg. „Tut mir leid, ich bin im Moment etwas empfindlich."

„Was soll ich denn sagen. Wir sind halt auch nur kleine, schwache Frauen, die zu viel Stress nicht so gut vertragen, und bei Eru, langsam reicht es wirklich."

„Du sagst es. Komm, daran sollten wir langsam echt was ändern. Was hältst du davon?"

„In wie fern etwas ändern?" neugierig schaute das Mädchen die Elbe an.

„Nun, wenn Alrik das nächste Mal will, dass du etwas verhindern sollst oder so, dann sagst du es uns heimlich irgendwie, aber wir tun so als hätte dein Plan geklappt."

Azrael riss die Augen auf.

„Ich… Ich meine." Schnell setzte sie ein unechtes Grinsen auf „Tolle Idee." Doch dabei klang sie wenig überzeugend.

„Du findest es nicht gut, stimmst?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es finde." Nervös schaute sie weg. „Stell dir nur vor ich gerate wieder unter seinen Einfluss und erzähle ihm von dieser Abmachung."

„Hm... daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Naja irgendeinen Weg werden wir schon finden. Aber jetzt machen wir dich erstmal für das Fest zurrecht."

„Schön, das wird ein Riesen SPAß!"


	31. Eintausch der Wettschulden

Kapitel 31

Während dessen betrat Legolas Elronds Arbeitszimmer

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, mein Lord?"

„Ja, gut das Ihr so schell kommen konntet. Bitte setzt Euch."

Legolas setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Elladan.  
Was wünscht Ihr? Ist wirklich so wichtig?"

In Gedanken hing er immer noch bei Galawen im Bett.

„Ja, je früher die Sache geklärt ist desto besser. Elladan du weißt ja, das ich Azrael untersucht habe." Eröffnetet Elrond schließlich die Sitzung, Elladan nickte.

„Und dabei konnte ich zufällig einen kleinen Blick in die Pläne Alriks werfen als er so plötzlich in ihr war."

„Und was haben wir von ihm zu erwarten? Will er wie sein Vater Mittelerde vernichten? Und meine wichtigste Frage, was hat Azrael damit zu tun?" warf Legolas ungeduldig ein.

„Vernichten ist zu viel gesagt, was für uns jedoch auf das Selbe hinauslaufen würde, sollte er seine Pläne verwirklichen und Mittelerde unter seine Herrschaft bringen können. Und hier kommt Azrael ins Spiel: Sie ist die direkte Nachfahrin des Hexenkönig von Angmar und soll Alriks Kind austragen, dessen Kräfte gewaltiger wären als selbst die Melkors."

„Deswegen ist er so auf sie fixiert?"

„Aber nicht nur deswegen. Und das ist sein Schwachpunkt." Setzte Elladan die Worte Elronds fort, doch Elrond wollte selbst weiterreden.

„Das Stimmt. Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass Alrik wohl eine kleine Schwäche für Azrael entwickelt hat. Und an dem Punkt müssen wir ansetzen, wenn wir ihn schlagen wollen."

„Was meint ihr mit Schwäche, mein Lord?" wollte Legolas wissen, Elladan schwieg bei diesem Thema verbissen.

Elrond warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Sohn bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Die gleiche Schwäche, die auch mein Sohn für sie entwickelt hat."

Langsam verstand Legolas und nickte.

„Ja, darüber haben wir ja schon geredet." Er sah Elladan an.

„Lasst uns lieber besprechen, was wir GEGEN diesen Mistkerl machen können!" rief dieser hitzig aus.

Elrond nickte.

„Deswegen hab ich euch zu mir gerufen. Azrael ist der Schlüssel zum Sieg, sowohl für ihn, als auch für uns. Doch er hat einen Vorteil, er kann sie beeinflussen, wir jedoch nicht. Sie würde sich nicht freiwillig dazu bereit erklären sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Deswegen muss ich Euch bitten sie unauffällig im Auge zu behalten."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich nicht freiwillig für uns entscheiden will." Überlegte der Prinz Düsterwalds laut.

„Was meinst du wie es mir dabei geht? Alrik hat mehr Einfluss auf sie als ich!" Elladan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Es ist zum verrückt werden!"

„Ruhig mein Sohn, es arbeitet mit unlauteren Mitteln.

Deswegen wird sie sich auch nicht freiwillig für uns entscheiden, Legolas. Auch wenn sie im Moment wieder beinahe sie selbst ist, wird sich das, wenn er wieder auftaucht, und das wird er früher oder später, ändern."

„Und wie gedenkt Ihr, sollen wir dann verhindern, dass er Azrael für seine Zwecke missbraucht und sie und gleichzeitig uns beschützen?"  
Elladan köchelte stumm vor sich hin.

„Verhindern können wir es nicht, aber wir können es nutzen. Sie muss ununterbrochen unter Beobachtung stehen, ohne das sie davon etwas bemerkt, um so schnell an Informationen zu kommen, was er als nächstes plant."

„Das dürfte nicht allzu schwierig sein. Galawen, Elladan und ich werden sowieso immer in ihrer Nähe sein, damit sie nichts anstellt."

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht!" Elladan sah seinen Vater verzweifelt an. „Warum tut sie mir das an?"

„Sie kann ausnahmsweise nichts dafür. Vergleich es wie die Motten die vom Licht angezogen werden, so werden Frauen von Alrik angezogen und verbrennen schließlich daran."

„So ähnlich hat es Galawen auch beschrieben."

„Wenn er ihr etwas tut, oder sie auch nur falsch ansieht, wird er es bereuen. Ich werde ihn umbringen, so oder so!" rief Elladan hitzig

„Doch um das zu erreichen braucht es Geduld. Vorschnelles handeln würde nur deinen Untergang bedeuten, nichts sonst. Die Schlange kann den Löwen besiegen, doch nur, wenn sie auf den Richtigen Zeitpunkt wartet wird sie den Pranken entgehen können, merk dir das."

„Du hast ja Recht Vater, aber es ist verdammt schwer, das alles mit ansehen zu müssen."

„Was einen nicht umbringt macht einen Stärker, mein Sohn."

„Aber es gibt eine Sache, die noch sehr wichtig ist. Was wird Azrael letzten Endes dazu sagen, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir sie hintergangen haben?" gab Legolas zu Bedenken.

„Sie darf es nicht erfahren, und letzten Endes ist es zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Außerdem wird sie uns keinen Vorwurf daraus machen können, wenn wir Alrik mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen."

Elrond sah ruhig von einem zum anderen.

„Aber wie kann man ihn schlagen? Er besitzt große Macht."

„Macht ist nicht alles, mein Sohn, Überlegenheit durch Klugheit und Taktik ist die größere Stärke."

„Und wir werden ihn vernichten."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung mein Lieber" Legolas lachte leise. „Wir werden wachsam sein und sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen."

Elrond nickte zufrieden.

„Ich verlasse mich auch euch. Gemeinsam werden wir ihn bezwingen können."

„Dann können wir ja uns getrost auf das Fest heute Abend freuen." Legolas wirkte zuversichtlicher als er selbst war.

„Mir ist ganz und gar nicht nach feiern. Ich werde wohl mit Azrael nicht erscheinen falls es dir nichts ausmacht Adar."

„Hm, ich schätze die Pläne kannst du streichen, Azrael will zu dem Fest." Warf Legolas ein, Elladan seufzte.

„Das kann ja heiter werden..."

„Du wirst kommen, ob du willst, oder nicht, Elladan." Sagte der Herr Bruchtals streng. „Für deinen Bruder und dich ist es eine Pflicht zu erscheinen und die Gäste zu begrüßen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja Adar, verzeih mir."

------

Endlich war es Abend und das Fest hatte begonnen.

Azrael und Galawen standen vor der Tür zum großen Festsaal doch Azrael hielt Galawen noch nervös zurück.

„Müssen wir da rein?"  
Ermutigend lächelte die Elbe sie an.

„Komm schon, du wirst es überstehen, und denk daran, immer schön lächeln."

„Wetten wir, morgen habe ich einen Gesichtsmuskelkater. Die ganzen Weiber werden mich umbringen wollen, erst das Gerücht mit mir und Elladan, es wissen ja nur Elrond und Glorfindel wie es wirklich ist, und dann noch Legolas…"

Gala kicherte.

„Ach, die werden es verkraften müssen, haben ja immer noch Glorfindel und Elrohir zum hinterer jagen."

„Schlimm genug. Na dann, auf in den Kampf."

Entschlossen trat sie in den Saal und musterte die anderen Elben mit einem extrem arroganten Lächeln.

Galawen schritt mit einem strahlenden, aber leicht amüsierten Lächeln, über Azraels Gehabe hinter ihr her. Ab und zu nickte sie jemanden höflich zu.

„Schau, es ist doch nicht so schlimm."

„Aber nur weil ich gleiches mit gleichen vergelte." Sie schenkte ein paar böse dreinblickenden Elbinnen ein überhebliches Lächeln.

„Ich benehme mich wie sie, ich in arrogant und eingebildet."

Die Nichte Galadriels lachte leise. „Nein, das bist du nicht."

Dann erblickte sie Elladan und Legolas am anderen Ende der Halle von einer Scharr Elbinnen umringt.

„Ich glaub, wir sollten unsere beiden Mal erretten."

„Wieso denn das? Es scheint ihnen doch zu gefallen."

„Nein, dieses Lächeln an Legolas kenn ich, da hätte er genauso gut einen Pickel auf der Nase entdeckt haben können."

Azrael beobachtete die beiden kurz.

„Recht hast du! Er lächelt so gequält, dass es mir fast selbst weh tut. Aber Elladan scheint die meisten zu kennen." Eifersüchtig sah sie zu wie er mit den ganzen hübschen Elbinnen redete.

„Ist doch klar, er hatte ja schon ein paar Jahrhunderte Zeit sie kennen zu lernen. Komm erlösen wir sie von ihren Qualen." Sie zog Azrael mit sich zu den beiden hin.

„Hi Schatz."

Sie gab Legolas einen lange zärtlichen Kuss und lächelte danach die anderen Elben zuckersüß an.

Azrael stand mit verschränkten Armen neben Elladan

„Tag" erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an / Na, na, wird er es offiziell machen/

Elladan wandte sich von den anderen Elben ab.

„Süße, du siehst wundervoll aus!"

Damit umarmte er sie und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Legolas zog Galawen in seine Arme und beugte sich runter zu ihrem Ohr.

„Da hat wohl jemand Startschwierigkeiten."

Teilnahmslos sah Azrael sich im Saal um

„Sie ist etwas nervös." Flüsterte Galawen zurück, die eifersüchtigen Blicke der Elbinnen übersah sie einfach.

„Fuindi, möchtest du tanzen?" fragte Elladan, der schon etwas mehr Met intus hatte.

„Ich trinke lieber etwas." Schnell schnappte sie sich einen Kelch mit Met und leerte ihn mit einem Zug, und schnappte sich den Nächsten.

„Nana, du willst dich doch nicht besaufen oder?"

„Hm, sei froh das man von tödlichen blicken nicht sterben kann. Ihr beide währt schon längst tot umgefallen." Machte Legolas seine Liebste aufmerksam.

„Ja... aber früher oder später müssen sich die willigen Elbinnen damit abfinden. Oder ist dir das unangenehm?"

„Solange ich dich in meinen Armen halten kann, ist es mir egal, was all diese Elbinnen denken. Willst du tanzen, bevor ich mich deiner lieben Freundin widmen muss?" er lachte.

„Aber gerne, mein Prinz."

Legolas führet sie zur Tanzfläche, und begannen in trauter Zweisamkeit zu tanzen, dabei ständig verfolgt von den Blicken eifersüchtiger Elbinnen.

„Wie kommst du de darauf?" fragte Azrael ironisch und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Du wirkst gereizt heute."

„Ich wirke nicht gereizt! Ich bin es nicht, ich war es nicht, aber ich werde es sein, wenn du weiterhin so blöd fragst!" aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie ein paar blöde Elben die sich anscheinend köstlich über den kleinen Streit der beiden amüsierten.

Elladan trank seinen Kelch aus.

„Na dann ist ja gut." Er küsste sie „Ignorier die Weiber einfach."

„Das ist einfacher gesagt als getan, die erdolchen mich ja regelrecht mit ihren Blicken und das nur wegen, dieser zwei wirklich mickrigen Küsschen, die du mir gegeben hast." Sie grinste ihn an. „Wollen wir ihnen wirklich einen Grund geben große Augen zu machen?" fragte sie kichernd.

„Da fragst du noch?" ein anzügliches Grinsen war auf Elladans Zügen erschienen, dann zog er sie an sich und fing an sie wild zu küssen.

Das Mädchen drückte sich fest an ihn und erwiderte diesen leidenschaftlich, schlang sogar ihre Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Elladans Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, doch dabei beobachtete er wie eine der Elbinnen von grade sich fürchterlich an ihrem Met verschluckte.

Breit grinsend legte Azrael besichtzergreifend ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und konnte durch den Kuss gerade noch einen Lachanfall unterdrücken, als sie ebenfalls die empörten Blicke der Elbinnen bemerkte und sie genoss sie.

Als Galawen grade mit Legolas vorbei tanzte bemerkte sie ebenfalls sie kleine Show der beiden und fing herzlich an zu lachen.

Legolas der dadurch ebenfalls auf die beiden Aufmerksam gemacht wurde starrte mit großen Augen zu ihnen rüber stimmte dann aber ins Lachen der Elbe ein.

„Naja, ich glaube die Startschwierigkeiten haben sie überwunden. Azrael ist ganz und gar nicht schüchtern. Ich hoffe dich, dass sie nichts dergleichen mit mir plant." Er grinste breit.

„Solange du deine Tunika anbehältst sehe ich da keine Gefahr. „Und ich würde die an deiner Stelle anlassen, wenn du nicht von sämtlichen anderen Elbinnen überrannt werden willst."

„Da brauchst du dir keine sorgen machen, du bist die einzige, die diesen Anblick genießen darf." er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes lächeln und küsste sie während des Tanzes lange und intensiv, was Galawen in vollen Zügen genoss und rempelte dabei aus versehen ein paar andere Elben an.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit löste Legolas sich von ihr.

„Ich sollte gleich mal anfangen meine Wettschulden ab zu arbeiten."

„Auf jeden Fall." Gala grinste fies „Wir wollen ja das ganze nicht einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen." Damit schupste sie Legolas in Richtung von Azrael

„Wenn du dich dann um den armen Elladan kümmern könntest. Er weiß noch nichts von Azraels Glück und ich möchte es nicht riskieren, dass er auf mich losgeht." Kurzerhand zog er sie mit sich

„Na klar doch. Was denkst du bitte von mir?"

Azrael bekam langsam keine Luft mehr.

Elladan bemerkte dies und ließ von ihr ab.

„Nicht das meine Liebe dich noch umbringt." Er grinste sie an.

Das Mädchen nahm die Hände von seinem Hintern und legte sie auf seine Brust, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie weiterhin die Menge. „Das ist aber sehr nett von dir."

Also Azrael sie beiden kommen sah nahm sie ruckartig einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihr und Elladan, trank in einem schnellen Zug den Met aus und nahm sich einen neuen Kelch.

Elladan bedachte diese Aktion mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Legolas ging mit einem Lächeln auf Azrael zu.

„Na amüsiert ihr euch gut?"

Azrael strahlte Legolas an.

„Wunderbar, ihr habt die Show ja sicher gesehen." Sie lachte

Elladan war leicht verwundert über den vertrauten Umgang Azraels mit Legolas, und beobachtete die beiden.

„Natürlich doch, wie konnte man das denn übersehen?" der Prinz erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Elladan hättest du Lust zu tanzen?" fragte Galawen um diesen Abzulenken, gerade setzte ein schnelles Stück ein.

Elladan warf einen letzten Blick auf die beiden anderen, nickte dann aber

„Von mir aus gerne."

Zusammen verschwanden sie in der Menge.

„So, was für ein seltsamer Zufall, dass wir beide jetzt alleine sind. Ich könnte es dir wirklich schwer machen, das weißt du?"

„Ja, aber da du ja auch irgendwie dran schuld bist wirst du das doch sicher nicht machen oder?"

„Wer weiß. Ich würde lieber Haldir heiraten, als mit dir zu flirten, aber ich habe versprochen mich nicht anzustellen." Sie musterte ihn auffällig. „Schade, dass du wieder deine Tunika anhast." Ein dreckiges Grinsen erschien auf ihren Zügen.

„Das wird sich heute aber nicht mehr ändern, auf jeden Fall nicht hier.

„Was aber auch für dich besser wäre."

„Wieso den besser für mich?"

„Naja, du bist sicher nicht die einzige die sich das dann näher betrachten wolle würde."

„Pha, ich habe schon Besseres gesehen!"

„Na so sah es vorhin aber nicht aus." Er lachte leise.

„Ich war einfach nur fasziniert wie Eru doch in der Verteilung von Attributen bei den Elben so unfair sein kann. Aber man sagt ja immer, die die am besten aussehen sind die Dümmsten von der Intelligenz her gesehen." Sie kicherte frech.

„Nun dann stimmt diese Folksweisheit wohl nicht, oder willst du Elladan als dumm bezeichnen?"

„Manchmal ist er ein bisschen beschränkt und einfallslos. Und sie stimmt bei jedem, sogar bei unseren lieben Alrik."

Legolas lachte, witterte jedoch seine Chance

„Na das musst du ja von uns am besten wissen. Hat er sich eigentlich mal wieder blicken lassen?"

„Nein." Sie seufzte „Ich weiß nicht. Soll ich es gut oder schlecht finden? Zu Zeit tendiere ich zu gut, so habe ich mehr Zeit für Elladan. Die beiden sind sich so verdammt ähnlich."

„Ähnlich?" Legolas hob eine Augenbraue „Wie darf man das verstehen?"

„Sie müssen beide ganz schön blöd sein. Sich in ein kleines Azrael verlieben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären." Unsicher lachte sie und trank auch diesen Kelch leer.

„Och, was soll daran so blöd sein?"

Nun hob das Mädchen die Augenbraue.

„Hallo? Ich bin Azrael, ich bin schuld an allem, ich mache nur scheiße, ich verhindere eure hochzeit, ich könnte jederzeit Mittelerde vernichten, ich bin EVIL!"

Legolas stutze kurz

„Könntest du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?"

„Was wiederholen? Das ich böse bin?"

„Nein, das mit der Hochzeit." Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, Azrael machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich…" sie schnappte sich den Met einer Elbin neben ihr und trank ihn schnell aus. „Ich dachte du wüsstest bescheid!"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht." Er seufzte, jetzt einen Streit anzufangen wäre unklug

„Wieso?"

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Da fragst du noch? Alrik. Wir haben ja eben schon von der Aufteilung von Intelligenz geredet. Und Alrik weiß wie er dafür sorgen kann, dass ich alles tu.

„Ich töte dich und deine Freunde, alle werden qualvoll sterben, ich töte die Nichte der Elbenschlampe, ich töte den Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald und dann deinen kleinen Elben und dann wirst du leiden so das du wir wünschst auch zu sterben." Zitierte sie mit wütender Stimme Alrik und wurde unbewusst dabei immer lauter.

Legolas drückte ihr schnell einen neuen Kelch in die Hand.

„Nicht so laut, es müssen nicht alle erfahren was los ist. Aber was verspricht er sich davon?"

Das Mädchen trank einen großen Schluck.

„Was wohl, er will alles von innen heraus zerstören. Er will euch entzweien und Zweifel sähen. Ich sollte dir das eigentlich nicht erzählen." Sie trank noch einen Schluck.

„Ist schon gut." Er überlegte kurz „Also wenn er was dagegen hat, dann erst recht..." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Bitte was?"

Legolas schüttelte kurz den Kopf

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Welchen denn?"

„Wenn Alrik gegen meine Heirat mit Galawen ist was würdest du dann von einer Blitzhochzeit halten?"

„Mir soll es egal sein. Der Kerl lässt mich doch jetzt in Ruhe. Er hat ja seinen Plan B in Minas Morgul sitzen, also bracht er mich nicht!" sie schaute wütend in die Runde. „Da musst du Galawen fragen und nicht mich."

„Das ist mir klar, aber es soll eine Überraschung werden, damit Alrik auch ja nichts mitkriegt. Würdest du mir dabei helfen?"

„Und wie soll ich das machen? Wäre es nicht besser mir NICHTS davon zu sagen?"

„Nein, du sollst den Part ihrer Brautjungfer übernehmen, das habt ihr euch doch versprochen oder? Außerdem wäre es nett von dir wenn du sie wenn es so weit ist zum Platz des Geschehens bringen würdest."

Azrael bekam einen Alkohol bedingten Lachanfall.  
"Ich glaube das einfach nicht. Und du willst ihr vorerst nichts sagen. Das ist die dümmste Idee die du je hattest"

„Wieso?" leicht beleidigt sah er sie an.

„WEIL Alrik es genauso bei mir gemacht hat und Galawen während der Zeremonie mit einem Messer an der Kehle da stand und ich glaube nicht das sie daran erinnert werden will, ich übrigens auch nicht."

Legolas dachte kurz nach.

„Da könntest du sogar Recht haben... aber hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein habe ich nicht und ich habe auch keine Lust mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich habe genug Probleme, bei aller Liebe, ich mache mir nicht noch mehr. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest ich betrinke mich jetzt, flirte mit wem du willst, lass mich in Ruhe!" mit einem Neuen Kelch machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen und ließ den Prinzen Düsterwalds mehr oder weniger bedröppelt zurück.

„Weiber..."

------

Elladan beobachtete das Ganze mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und wandte sich an Galawen.

„Was ist den mit den beiden los?"

Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Da ist wohl ein Flirtversuch gescheitert."

Entsetzt schaute der Prinz sie an.

„FLIRTVERSUCH?"

„Legolas hat eine Wette verloren und musste jetzt zur Strafe den Abend mit Azrael flirten, was anscheinend nicht geklappt hat."

Elladan, das das ganze nicht recht verstehen wollte ging wie eine Furie auf Legolas, der gerade kam, los.

„Du wolltest mit Azrael, MEINER AZRAEL flirten?"

Legolas schaute ihn verlegen an.

„Naja…" dann jedoch nahm er Galawen entschlossen in seine Arme.

„Ich musste ja wohl!"

„Ich hab es ihm versucht zu erklären aber er hatte anscheinend schon zu viel Met gehabt." Erklärte sie Legolas leise „Aber deine Fähigkeiten lassen zu wünschen übrig, mein Lieber."

Sie kicherte leise

Legolas schnaubte.  
"Was kann ich denn dafür wenn dieses hysterische Weibsstück sich so aufregt? Wenigstens habe ich ein paar Neuigkeiten was Alrik angeht."

„HYSTERISCHES WEIBSSTÜCK? Pass auf was du sagst!" fuhr Elladan ihn an, doch Legolas sah ihn nur beschwichtigend an.

„Trink nicht so viel."

„Was denn?" fragte Galawen ungeduldig.

„Alrik will mit ihr uns alle entzweien. Er will das Volk der Elben von innen heraus zerstören mit ihrer Hilfe, deswegen auch das mit der Hochzeit."

„Ach so... ja das passt zusammen. Hast du gehört Elladan? Also mach es Alrik nicht noch leichter und beruhig dich wieder, ja?"

Dieser grummelte nur leise vor sich hin.

Legolas lachte leise.

„Kümmere dich lieber um deine hysterische Freundin. Sie ist mit einem großen Krug Met und dem Vorsatz sich zu betrinken verschwunden."

„Sie ist heute einfach nicht normal..." sie seufzte und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr.

„Genau wie du!" rief der Prinz Düsterwalds Elladan noch hinterher „Sie passen einfach zu gut zusammen."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist das ihr Geheimnis." Pflichtete Galawen ihm bei „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Legolas lächelte sie an  
"Wir genießen das Fest und was heute Abend kommt" er zwinkerte ihr zu „Wer weiß."

Übermütig faste er sie an den Händen und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.


	32. Das Fest geht weiter

Kapitel 32

Azrael lag irgendwo auf einer Lichtung rum, trank Met und beobachtete die Sterne.

Elladan lief durch den Wald und suchte sie.

„AZRAEL?"

Das Mädchen hörte sein Rufen und flüsterte breit grinsend:

„Hier her."

Was der Elb natürlich nicht hören konnte, doch lief er ungefähr in die richtige Richtung.

„Wo ist sie denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Doch dafür hörte Azrael ihn

„Weg…" verrückt kicherte sie vor sich hin.

Endlich entdeckte der Prinz sie.

„Fuindi... was machst du denn hier?"

„Trinken?"

„Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art." Besorgt sah er sie an.

Azrael hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein? Ich dachte das mache ich immer."

„Nicht ohne Grund."

„Oh, vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Grund überlegen."

Wieder kicherte sie

„Das lässt du lieber schön bleiben."

ER nahm ihr den Kelch aus der hand nimmt und trank selbst einen Schluck.

„Hey!" protestierend schaute sie ihn an und versuch sich den Kelch zurück zu holen. „Das ist meiner!"

„Sei doch nicht so eigensinnig."

„Ich bin nicht eigensinnig." Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Und jetzt gib her!"

„Was krieg ich dafür?" er grinste sie an.

„Einen deftigen tritt in den ARSCH!"

„Nein, dann nicht."

ER trank noch einen Schluck

„Du verdammter, sturer, blöder Elb!"

Wieder versuchte sie nach dem Kelch zu schnappen.

Doch Elladan war abermals schneller und hielt den Kelch aus ihrer Reichweite, so das Azrael quer über seinem Schoß lag.

„Gemütlich da unten?"

Er lachte, doch das Mädchen sah ihn nur beleidigt an.

„Nein, ich will trinken!" fing sie wie ein Kleinkind an zu jammern.

Immer noch lachend ließ der Elb ihr einen Tropfen Met auf die Nase fallen.

„Falsch, falsch, falsch! In den Mund verdammt." Bettelte sie ihn von unten an.

Grinsend träufelte er ihr etwas Met auf die Lippen, welche Azrael gierig aufleckte.

„Mehr, mehr, mehr."

„Wir haben aber das Zauberwort vergessen."

„SOFORT!"

„Falsch." Damit nahm er einen großen Schluck.

„FLOTT!"

„Hm... wieder falsch."

Nochmal trank er einen Zug.

„ICH GEH ZU ELROND UND PETZE"

„Was willst du denn petzen? Das wir nachts auf einer verlassenen Lichtung liegen und ich dich nicht abfüllen will?"

„Ja verdammt, was wird der von dir denken?"

„Nun nichts Gutes."

Beiden kam nicht in den Sinn das eigentlich das Gegenteil der Fall wäre, würde er sie wirklich NICHT abfüllen wollen.

„Genau und nun gib schon!"

„Du hast das Zauberwort immer noch nicht genannt."

„Dann muss ich zu drastischeren Maßnahmen übergehen." Grummelte Azrael angesäuert

„Und welche bitte?"

Sofort sprang das Mädchen auf, schwankte dabei jedoch leicht.  
"Ich gehe zurück zum Fest, die haben da nämlich noch viel mehr trinken."

Damit streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus, drehte sich um und lief los.

„Pass auf das du nicht gegen einen Baum läufst!"

Azrael drehte sich beim laufen um und funkelte ihn an.

„Schon klar!"

Doch als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie den sich nähernden Baum zu spät und lief dagegen.

Verschämt blieb sie vor diesem stehen und lehnte sich mit der Stirn dagegen

„Ich will sterben…"

Besorgt eilte Elladan zu ihr.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Sanft drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich hin und begutachtete ihre Beule.

Azrael fing an zu schniefen.

„Dieser blöde Baum hat sich mir einfach in den Weg gestellt."

„Ja, sie sind direkte verwandte der Ents."

„Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung, das hat der mit Absicht gemacht."

„Wer sagt was anderes? Das war nur zu dem Thema in den Weg stellen." Lachte Elladan leise.

„Ich hasse Bäume, ich hasse Türen, Tore und Wände, ich hasse Wurzeln und Flüsse, ich hasse grundsätzlich alles wo ich hinfallen oder gegen laufen kann!"

Der Elb umarmte sie.

„Meine arme Kleine, du tust mir leid."

„Ich mir auch!"

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, hing aber mit den Gedanken bei leckerem Met.

Elladan reichte ihr den Kelch mit dem letzten Rest

„Als kleines Trostpflaster."

Azrael bekam leuchtende Augen

„Schön!"

Sie schnappte sich den Kelch und trank ihn schnell leer.

„Und nun zurück zum Fest."

„Hey, nicht so schnell." Elladan hatte mühe hinter dem Mädchen her zu kommen.

„Sind wir etwa betrunken." Kicherte Azrael

„Nein, nur angeheitert was man von dir nicht mehr sagen könnte."

„Ich bin voll nüchtern!" sie bekam einen Kicheranfall.

„Ja das hört man!"

„Wieso? Lalle ich?"

„Nein aber du kicherst unentwegt"

„Tu ich gar nicht" kicherte sie weiter. „Doch stimmt, ich tu es."

Jetzt lachte sie.

------

Das erste was Azrael tat als sie wieder in der Festhalle waren, war einen neuen Kelch in einem Zug zu leeren, Elladan schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du bist unverbesserlich. Lass uns Tanzen."

Erschrocken schaute Azrael ihn an.  
"Ich kann aber nicht tanzen"

„Wieso nicht?"

Azrael wurde rot.  
"Weil ich es nicht kann."

„Dann lernst du es eben heute." Unbarmherzig zog er sie mit sich, doch Azrael zeterte unentwegt rum

„Tu mir das nicht an!"

„Doch ich will wenigstens einmal mit dir tanzen dürfen."

„Aber, aber…" schließlich gab sie grummelnd auf. „wenn es sein muss…"

„Ja, es muss."

Zusammen mit ihr nahm er Aufstellung.

Unsicher fing Azrael an mit ihm zu tanzen und trat ihm dabei die ganze zeit auf die Füße.

Elladan jedoch ließ sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken.

„Na siehst du so schlimm ist es doch nicht."

Doch Azrael ließ sich nicht täuschen.

„Ist es doch."

„Nein, ist es nicht."

Azrael zog eine Augenbraue hoch

„Ich trete dir die ganze Zeit auf die Füße"!

„Egal, du trittst immer öfter vorbei."

„Und wenn deine Füße blutig getrampelt sind, sagst du bescheid."

„Immer doch, Fuindi."

Nach ein paar Liedern riss sich Azrael einfach von ihm los und ging auf einen Diener der Met verteilte zu.

„Jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr."

Seufzend folgte Elladan ihr.

„Du bist heute echt komisch."

„Hm?"

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Mit mir ist gar nichts los. Wie kommst du auf so ne blöde Idee?"

„Du kommst mir heute so seltsam vor."

„In wie Fern wenn man fragen darf?"

„Keine Ahnung, du bist heute sprunghaft, hast plötzliche Stimmungsschwankungen und betrinkst dich grundlos.

„Nur weil ich ein BLAUES Kleid anhabe, zu dem du nicht mal was gesagt hast, oder weil ich mich extra aufgebrezelt habe und du nichts besseres zu tun hattest als mit den ganzen Elbinnen hier zu flirten?"

Überrascht sah Elladan sie an.

„Ich habe doch nicht mit denen geflirtet! Und du siehst wundervoll aus, das habe ich dir aber schon bei eurer Ankunft gesagt."

„Du hast jawohl geflirtet."

„Nein hab ich nicht! Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil du mit ihnen rumgeschäkert hast, als wenn es mich gar nicht gebe, die haben sich doch alle an dich rangeschmissen wie nichts!"

„Erstens es ist nicht verboten, sich zu unterhalten und zweitens will ich von denen doch gar nichts."

„Pha, so wie du die angesehen hast."

„Wie hab ich die denn angesehen?"

„Als würdest du sie gleich auffressen wollen."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!"

„Wohl" beharrte Azrael grummelnd auf ihrer Meinung.

„Was sollte ich denn mit denen? Ich hab dich und das reicht mir."

Skeptisch sah das Mädchen ihn mit Alkohol verschwommenen Augen an.

„Ich gehe mir jetzt ne netten Elben suchen und dann gehe ich tanzen."

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und trank dabei einen großen Schluck, doch Elladan hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Das wirst du nicht tun!"

„Du willst doch nicht, dass ich dir jetzt eine Szene mache, oder?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du jetzt einfach gehst."

„Und wieso?"

„Weil du aus einer völlig harmlosen Sache ein Drama machst!"

„Mache ich nicht."

„Doch."

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN!" schrie sie ihn nun endgültig an.

„Wie würdest du es sonst nenne?"

Die blicke der Umstehenden ignorierte der Prinz einfach.

„Ich verteidige meinen Standpunkt."

Azrael bemerkte erst gar nicht das sie nun im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit standen.

„Deinen Standpunkt? Niemand hat diesen angefochten, alle wissen das du zu mir gehörst, nur du anscheinend willst es nicht wahr haben."

„Zu dir gehören? Toll, aber was bringt es mir das, wenn du am ersten Abend hier schon wieder allen Elbinnen schön Augen machst?"

„Das mache ich doch gar nicht! Du verdrehst die Tatsachen, sie waren es nicht ich, von dir und Legolas will ich gar nicht erst sprechen."

„Von mir und Legolas? Wie kommst du denn bitte auf so einen Scheiß? Hast du dir den Kerl mal angesehen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er mit Galawen verlobt ist."

„Ja aber ich habe euch heute auch gesehen, meine Liebe, das kannst du nicht leugnen."

„Gesehen? Wir haben geredet mein Lieber! Was soll daran so schlimm sein?"

„Ihr redet doch sonst nie länger als nötig mit einander."

„Was kann ich denn dafür wenn er zu mir kommt und plötzlich so blöden freundlich ist. Soll ich ihn schlagen?"

„Keine Ahnung verdammt."

Wegen des Alkohols hatte der Elb die Wette völlig vergessen.

„Ja siehst du. Und glaubst du wirklich wenn ich mit Legolas eine Affäre oder ähnliches hätte, Gott bewahre mich davor sowas zu denken, würde ich das in aller ÖFFENTLICHKEIT ausleben?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Mir ist schon lange unklar was bei euch Menschen im Kopf vorgeht."

„Ach in Wirklichkeit meinst du doch nur mich. Was bitte verstehst du denn nicht?"

„Das würde jetzt zu lange dauern um alles auf zu zählen." Er seufzte. „Ach ja, ich hab da noch ein Frage."

„Und die wäre?"

Mit verschränkten Armen schaute Azrael ihn an.

Elladan zog einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Tasche und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

Damit hielt er ihr einen wunderschönen Ring entgegen.

Azrael sah ihn mit erschrockenen Augen an, sie konnte durch den Alkohol nicht wirklich verstehen was er ihr da sagen wollte. Sie war einfach sprachlos.  
Erwartungsvoll sah Elladan sie an, im Saal war es ruhig geworden und alle Augen hangen auf den Beiden.

„Ich…"

Hilflos schaute das Mädchen sich im Saal um.

Doch mit einemmal klappte sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

Elladan konnte sie gerade noch auffangen bevor sie auf dem Mamorboden aufschlug, und strich ihr besorgt eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Langsam kam Azrael wieder in Elladans zu sich. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„War das dein ernst?"

„Ja, ernster als je etwas in meinem Leben."

Überglücklich strahlte sie ihn an.  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre dich zu heiraten, Elladan!"

Der Saal erzitterte unter den Gejohle und Beifall der Umstehenden als die beiden sich innig küssten. Einige Elbinnen jedoch rannten weinend raus.

Auch Azrael weinte, jedoch vor Freude, sanft strich Elladan ihr die Tränen von der Wange und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger.

„Du hast mich soeben zum glücklichsten Mann in ganz Arda gemacht."  
"Und du mich zur glücklichsten Frau. Es tut mir leid, was ich gerade alles gesagt habe."

„Hey, ich hab genauso großen Schrott geredet. Vergessen wir es einfach, ja?"

„Von mir aus gerne."

Freudig umarmte sie ihn

„Aber was wird dein Vater dazu sagen?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Elronds steinernes Gesicht.

„Ach, er wird es überleben müssen. Er sagte ja schon, dass ich jeden heiraten könnte, den ich wollte, auch wenn es eine Orkin ist."

„Ich glaube ihm würde eine Orkfrau eher gefallen als ich an deiner Seite."

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt sowas von egal."

Er grinste sie an.

„Elladan?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich so verdammt viel, dass es schon fast weh tut!"

Doch der Elb lächelte nur.

„Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen, sodass sein Schmerz oder Heil allein in deiner Hand liegt."

Azrael sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an und wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, heulend umarmte sie ihn fest.

Liebevoll strich Elladan ihr über die Haare.

„Meine Fuindi."

Doch das Mädchen konnte gar nicht aufhören zu heulen, es interessierte sie nicht, dass sie alle noch beobachteten.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir ins Zimmer gehen oder noch etwas hier bleiben?"

„Warte…" sie sah sich kurz um „Wo ist Galawen?"

------

Galawen saß mit Legolas auf der Terrasse und ließ sich über die willigen Elbinnen aus.

„...aber hast du die Gesichter von den Tussis gesehen?"

„Das war unbezahlbar!" lachte Legolas laut.

„Apropo unbezahlbar, wieso ist es eigentlich grade so still da drin?"

„Lass und mal lieber nachsehen, wer weiß wer was angestellt hat."

Legolas stand auf und zog Galawen hock, sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und ging zusammen mit ihm rein.

Staunend sahen sie die umstehenden Elben an, die alle gebannt auf einen Punkt starrten.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Eine kleine weinende Elbe reagierte auf die Frage.

„Prinz Elladan hat diesem Menschenweib einen Antrag gemacht." Schluchzte sie doch ihre Augen blitzten eifersüchtig.

Legolas sah sie Elbe mit großen Augen an, dann Galawen

„Oh…" war das einzige was er dazu zu sagen hatte.

Galawen war nicht weniger verdattert, doch langsam schlich sich ein lächeln auf ihre Züge.

„Komm las uns die beiden beglückwünschen!"

Kopfschüttelnd folgte der Prinz ihr.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

„Wieso? Was findest du daran so schlimm?"

„Naja, sie hätte auch anders reagieren können."

„Zum Beispiel wie?"

„Nicht erfreut, man bedenke, dass sie verheiratete ist. Aber lass uns lieber zu ihnen gehen und ihnen alles Gute wünschen."

„Sag ich doch."

Entschlossen zog sie ihn mit sich.

Azrael lag immer noch leicht schluchzend und sprachlos vor Schock in Elladans Armen, als Galawen sie entdeckte.

„Hey, da sind sie ja! Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Azrael warf sich Freude strahlend in Galawens Arme

„Ich…" sie schluchzte „…heirate!"

Galawen umarmte sie.

„Ja ich habs schon gehört." Sie lachte „Ich freu mich für dich, dann wirst du ja doch noch eher verheiratet sein als ich."

„Muss nicht sein, mal schaun wer schneller ist."

„Ganz sicher du. Wozu sind wir in Bruchtal?

Legolas grinste Elladan breit an

„Hast es endlich geschafft."

„Na bestand da ein Zweifel?" grinste der Prinz Bruchtals zurück.

Freundschaftlich legte Legolas ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich hatte nie welchen"

„Also dann wäre das ja geklärt"

Azrael löste sich wieder von Galawen und klammerte sich an Elladan

„Ich lass dich nie wieder los." Schmachtete sie ihn an.

„Ich glaube die werden wir nie wieder von dir lösen können." Meinte Legolas lachend zu Gala

Elladan sah liebevoll zu Azrael runter.

„Wer sagt, dass ich das will?"

Doch plötzlich löste das Mädchen sich von ihm und hüpfte und tanze wie ein kleines Kind im kreis.

„Ich heirate, ich heirate, ich heirate, ich heirate!"

Legolas betrachtete das ganze mit einer obligatorisch hochgezogener Augenbraue, während Galawen herzlich lachte.

„He, he, behalt dir noch Atem für eventuelle andere Konversationen."

„Konversation? Ich heirate, ich brauche keine Konversation mehr."

„Sag das ihm."

Gala deutete zur Seite wo Elrond gerade auf sie zukam.

„Och nö" wegen des Alkohols fing Azrael wieder an zu jammern

„Mein Sohn, wie ich sehe hast du den Abend genutzt."

„Ja Vater." Er sah Azrael liebevoll an, die ihn umarmte.

Der Fürst Bruchtals betrachtete die beiden mit emotionsloser Mine.

„Nun dann bleibt mir ja nur noch, euch eine glückliche Ehe zu wünschen."

Elladan war doch verletzt durch seine Ablehnung.

„Danke…"

Azrael, hörte den Unterton in Elladans Stimme und konnte nur allzu gut dessen Gefühle nachvollziehen.

Entschieden baute sie sich vor Elrond auf.

„Das geht aber auch freundlicher!"

„Wann gedenkst du die Hochzeit stattfinden zu lassen?"

„Wir wissen es noch nicht, so schnell wie möglich, damit niemand dazwischen funken kann."

„Verdammt, Elrond ich rede mit dir!" rief das Mädchen aufgebracht, jetzt erst sah er sie an.

„Bitte? Ich hab dich nicht gehört."

„Das wäre auch nichts Neues. Kannst du nicht ein bisschen herzlicher sein? Hallo das ist dein Sohn und er will heiraten.

Ok, ich weiß, du kannst mich nicht leiden, trotzdem ist der DEIN SOHN!" regte sie sich auf.

„Fuindi, komm lass es." Sanft versuchte Elladan sie weg zu ziehen.

Elrond seufzte auf.

„Nun, ich sage es zwar ungern, aber du hast diesmal recht."

Damit umarmte er sie.

„Willkommen in der Familie."

Geschockt ließ Azrael die Umarmung über sich ergehen und sah Elrond mit großen überraschten Augen sprachlos an.

Elladan lächelte seinen Vater dankbar an.

„Danke Adar!"

Über Azraels Gesichtsausdruck schmunzelnd entließ Elrond sie wieder aus seinen Armen.

„Nun, du hast doch eine herzliche Bekundung gewünscht."

„Ja… aber… aber…"

Dann riss sie sich zusammen und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Danke."

Elrond nickte

„Ich werde alles Wichtige für die Hochzeit vorbereiten lassen."

„Schon…" sie räusperte sich kurz „Ich meine schon so schnell?"

Sie sah von Vater zu Sohn und wieder zurück, Elladan nickte.

„Ja, wir wollen doch nicht dass jemand bestimmtes es erfährt."

Bei dem Gedanken an Alrik fiel ein schatten über ihr Gesicht, was Elladan jedoch nicht bemerkte weil er mit Hochzeitsplanungen beschäftigt war.

Elrond wandte sich zum gehen, sah jedoch nochmal Azrael an.

„Wünscht du noch jemand bestimmtes, eine Einladung zukommen zu lassen?"

Verwirrt schaute Azrael ihn an.  
"Wie meint Ihr?"

„Irgendjemand aus Rohan oder Gondor?"

Azrael überlegte kurz.  
Hm…. Nein ich glaube nicht. Lady Eowyn könnte ich nicht ertragen und Eomer…" sie warf Elladan einen kurzen unauffälligen Blick zu „Lieber nicht."

„Wie du meinst, ich werde Glorfindel sofort bescheid geben, dass er alles in die Wege leitet."

Azrael lachte auf.

„Dann wird es dauern, ich glaube nicht, dass er freiwillig mir bei meinen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen will." Sie grinste breit.

„Nun er hat seine Pflichten zu erfüllen ob er will oder nicht. Schließlich ist Elladan mein Sohn."

„Und ich bald Eure Schwiegertochter. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch das antun muss."

Sie grinste noch breiter, doch Elrond winkte ab.

„Besser du, als eine Orkfrau."

„Oh, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, aber danke für diesen Komplimenthaften Vergleich."

Jetzt musste der Herr Bruchtals doch lachen.

„Nun ja, wir werden uns in Zukunft wohl an einander gewöhnen müssen."

„Ich habe da kein Problem mit, wie steht es mit Euch?"

„Der neue Wind wird sehr erfrischend sein."

„Passt bloß auf, dass Ihr Euch nicht zu sehr daran gewöhnt."

„Wieso?"

„Irgendwann muss selbst ICH mich ändern."

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ist so ein Gefühl."

Beide lachten.

„Darf ich euer Gespräch stören?" mischte Elladan sich ein.

„Natürlich, mein Sohn"

Besitzergreifend legte er einen Arm um Azraels Schultern.

„Ich würde nämlich gerne mit meiner zukünftigen Braut zu Bett gehen."

„Dann wüsche ich Euch eine gute Nacht, aber ich denke die werdet ihr so oder so haben."

„Darf man das jetzt als zweideutige Andeutung verstehen?" flüsterte Azrael Elladan fragend ins Ohr.

„Nun, schwer zu sagen."

Er grinste und verabschiedete sich von den anderen und schob Azrael aus dem Saal.


	33. Keine Hochzeitsnacht, aber eine Verlobun

Kapitel 33

„Ich kann es nicht fassen." Kicherte Azrael als sie draußen waren

„Er hat mich umarmt!"

„Er hat es doch besser aufgenommen als befürchtet."

„Was hast du den erwartet, wie kann man mir widerstehen?"

„Schwer." Liebevoll nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Duhu?"

„Was denn?"

„Meine Füße tun so weh."

Sie sah ihn mit dem liebsten Blick an den sie auf Lager hatte, Elladan grinste breit.

„Komm her."

Damit hob er sie hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen.

„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?"

„Darf man das als Kompliment sehen?"

„Oh ja das kannst du!"

Neckisch küsste sie ihn auf die Nase.

„Das gleiche könnte ich aber auch dich fragen."

„Wie?"

„Womit ich dich verdient habe."

Azrael hob eine Augenbraue, bemerkte es jedoch und holte sie mit einem Schlag gegen ihren Kopf wieder runter.

„Ich werde noch zu Elrond… Du hast eigentlich was viel tolleres verdient, aber ich bin nun mal so unwahrscheinlich toll, super genial, intelligent, sexy, unwiderstehlich und geil."

„Es gibt nichts Besseres als dich."

„Das sage ich auch immer. Der Kerl, der mir widerstehen kann, muss erst noch geboren werden."

„Den gibts aber schon."

„Ach und wer soll das sein?"

„Haldir."

„Pha, das ist nur Tarnung."

Im Zimmer angekommen sprang sie von seinem Arm.

„Er kann nur nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen."

Lachend schüttelte Elladan und knöpfte seine Tunika auf.

Gedankenverloren sah Azrael ihm dabei zu und dachte kichernd an Legolas.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht wen ich attraktiver finden soll…"

„Was?"

„Du oder Legolas."

„Wann hast du Legolas bitte ohne Klamotten gesehen?"

Azrael grinste breit.

Misstrauisch schaute Elladan sie an.

„Hast du etwas was nicht erzählt?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" unschuldig schaute sie ihn an.

„Nun, wenn du ihn schon ohne Kleidung gesehen hast..."

Azrael grinste noch breiter

„Und du glaubst gar nicht wie gut er aussah." Sie musste lachen.

„Wie kann Eru nur so fies sein?"

„Wann und wieso hast du ihn so gesehen?"

„Galawen hat ihn und ich."

Sie schaute Elladan gespielt abwertend an, musste jedoch kichern.

„Ich habe die beiden heute aus Versehen Gestört."

Nun grinste auch der Elb.

„Jetzt ernsthaft?"

„Jaaa, er hätte mich am liebsten erdolcht." Nun schlich sich doch eine leichte Röte auf ihr Gesicht.

„Würde mir ehrlich gesagt genauso gehen wenn Galawen einfach reinkommen würde."

Azrael kicherte.

„Würde es dir anders gehen?"

„Ich wäre froh wenn mich jemand "retten" würde."

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue

„Wie darf ich bitte das verstehen?"

„Das kannst du dir selbst aussuchen."

Sie drehte sich um und schlüpfte umständlich aus ihrem Kleid heraus.

„Willst du damit etwa eine Anspielung machen?"

Misstrauisch sah er sie an.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie du es verstehst."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an als sie das Nachthemd anhatte.

„Sag mir wie du es meinst."

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich dich ärgern will."

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn an.

„Willst du mir nicht beweisen, dass es doch ganz nett ist?"

Jetzt musste sie doch kichern.

Der Elb zog sie an sich.

„Wie du willst."

Er schupste sie aufs Bett, kletterte hinterher und drückte sie in die Kissen.

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?"

„Ich lasse mich überraschen, schließlich bist du bald mein Ehemann."

Elladan hielt ihre Hände überm Kopf fest, beugte sich runter und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen. Genießerisch schloss Azrael die Augen.

„Ok, ich kann Legolas verstehen, wer jetzt stört stirbt!"

Der Prinz grinste.

„Na also..."

„Das war keine Aufforderung aufzuhören."

Empört sah sie ihn an.

„Na sind wir doch davon positiver beeinflusst als gedacht?"

Mit der Zunge führ er sie Linien ihres Schlüsselbeins nach.

„Nein eigentlich ist es langweilig, aber ich will dir ja deinen Spaß lassen."

Abrupt ließ Elladan von ihr ab.

„Nun dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht."

Demonstrativ drehte er ihr den Rücken zu.

Verblüfft blieb Azrael einige Sekunden liegen.

„Öh"

„Wolltest du was sagen?"

„Nein!" sie drehte sich ebenfalls um. /Ich gebe doch nicht nach, das wäre ja noch schöner/

Schmollend blieb sie mit dem Rücken zu Elladan liegen und zog die Decke zu sich Krampfhaft versuchte sie einzuschlafen.

Mittlerweile hatte der Elb sich wieder zu ihr gedreht und betrachtete ihren Rücken Azrael spürte seine Blicke, war jedoch fest entschlossen eher zu sterben als sich umzudrehen. In Gedanken zählte sie Schäfchen und rutschte noch weite von ihm weg.

Unauffällig rutschte er hinterher.

„Ich dachte du willst schlafen!" sagte Azrael genervt.

„Ich dachte du auch."

„Tu ich doch." Sie gab schnarchende Geräusche von sich.

„Naja da war wohl Wunschdenken Vater des Gedanken."

„Bitte?" sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „manchmal verstehe ich deine komischen Sprichwörter nicht."

„Von meinem Vater." Er grinste „Er ist schließlich der Sprichwortmeister, wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist."

„Du kannst auch die ganze Stimmung verderben." Doch kicherte sie

„Musst nur von Elrond reden, oder von dem schwulen Haldir oder Glorfindel, Legolas, Celeborn, Eomer…"

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue

„Eomer auch?"

„Nein, das könnte die Stimmung bei mir steigern."

„Und außerdem warst du diejenige die Legolas erwähnt hat."

„Ach halt doch die klappe!" sie beugte sich kurz vor um ihn zu küssen und grinste Elladan an.

„Was wäre wenn ich jetzt wieder anfange? Krieg ich dann mehr um still zu sein?"

„Willst du das riskieren?"

Erwatungsvoll schaute sie ihn an.

„Nun sag, was hast du von LEGOLAS alles zu Gesicht bekommen?"

„Mehr als ich eigentlich wollte."

„Und das war?"

„Seinen NAKTEN OBERKÖRPER!"

„Sooo gut sieht der auch nicht aus"

„Das kannst du gar nicht beurteilen."

„Nein, kann ich nicht?"

„Aber keine Sorge, du siehst besser aus."

Elladan lächelte sie an.

„Richtige Antwort, Süße." Stürmisch küsste er sie.

Während Azrael diesen atemlos erwiderte rollte Elladan sich auf sie.

„Du bist unwiderstehlich."

Mit geröteten Wangen sah Azrael ihn an.

„Nun dann zeig es." War seine herausfordernde Antwort.

„Ich LASSE mich grundsätzlich verführen."

Das wiederum brachte Elladan zum Lachen.

„Ganz die alte."

„Sollte ich nicht?"

Doch als Antwort küsste er sie erneut.

Ungeduldig zog sie ihn näher ans sich.

Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr Nachthemd auf.

„Das schöne Nachthemd!" kreischte Azrael gespielt entsetzt.

„Lässt sich nähen."

Mit einer Hand massierte er sanft ihre Brust.

„Aber ich fand es sooo toll."

„Du hast noch genug."

„Aber DAS war mein Lieblingsstück." Argumentierte Azrael weiter und versuchte Elladan zu ärgern indem sie nicht auf seine Berührungen reagierte.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl entschädigen."

Sanft knabberte er an ihren Brustwarzen, genießerisch schloss Azrael die Augen.

„Das ist eine gute Entschädigung."

Sanft strich er über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel.

„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich jetzt an Legolas denke?" hauchte Azrael kichernd

„Ja." Kam es nur eifersüchtig zurück.

„Schade."

Sie grinste

„Das erzähl ich Galawen"

Er grinste zurück.

„Sie wird mir den Kopf abreißen!"

„Dann solltest du es besser vermeiden."

„Dann mache ich es, sodass du es nicht merkst."

„Das werde ich dir ganz schnell austreiben!"

Er ließ die Hand in ihren Schoß gleiten.

Azrael keuchte leise auf.

„So könnte das sogar fast klappen."

„Ach nur fast?"

Er bewegte einzelne Finger.

Azrael musste sich anstrengen ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrück und krallte sich im Bettlacken fest.

„Gib dir mehr mühe!"

Sie kicherte atemlos.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Verspielt umkreisten seine Finge ihre empfindliche Stelle

Nun musste Azrael wirklich aufstöhnen.

„Stimmt, ich habe es nicht anders gewollt."

Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf Elladans Hand konzentrierend und starrte an die decke

„Wirst du brav sein?" er lachte leise und fuhr mit dieser Bewegung fort.

„Ich tu alles was du sagst." Mit dunkeln Augen sah er sie an „aber hör nicht auf."

„Nun, das musst du dir aber verdienen."

„Und wie?"

„Lass dir was einfallen." Er grinste dreckig.

„Und wenn ich heute einfallslos bin?"

Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Naja dann bemüh dich."

Azrael seufzte schwer auf.

„Wenn es sein muss, dabei wollte ich mich heute mal verführen lassen, aber nein der Herr ist sich ja zu fein." Sie grinste breit.

Doch bei ihren Worten verstärkte er den Druck.

„Aber du wirst doch jetzt nicht etwa böse sein."

Unschuldig sah er sie an.

„Ich BIN böse."

„Oh ich vergaß."

„Wie konntest du nur? Aber wenn du willst, dass ich irgendwas mache, musst du zuerst deine Hand da wegnehmen." Sie grinste „Wie soll ich mich sonst konzentrieren?"

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist."

Er zog die Hand weg.

„Von Wunsch kann nicht die Rede sein."

Sie kniete sich vor ihn und zog ihn mit sich.

„Aber es muss ja notgedrungen sein." Stürmisch küsste sie ihn und streichelte langsam seinen Oberkörper.

Elladan gab ein genießerisches Geräusch von sich und zog sie näher an sich.

Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie langsam an seinem rücken runter und mit flinken fingern unter den Bund seiner Hose. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck kniff sie ihn in seinen knackigen Arsch.

„AU!"

Unschuldig sah sie ihn an.

„Habe ich dir etwa wehgetan?"

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?" murmelte er.

Azrael grinste breit

„Bestraf mich doch."

Gefährlich blitzte es in seinen Augen und schupste sie von sich.

Langsam beugte er sich über sie und tauchte mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel ein. Dabei strichen seine Haare über ihre Haut.

„Solche Bestrafungen mag ich." Hauchte das Mädchen leise und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Du wirst noch um gnade flehen."

Jede seiner Berührungen machte leicht und flüchtig.

„Ich werde niemals flehen."

Doch durch jede seiner Berührungen hatte sie das Gefühl verrückt zu werden.

„Das sagte Haldir auch."

Er grinste böse.

Ruckartig setzte Azrael sich auf und schaute ihn entsetzt an.

„WAS?"

„Shhh" er drückte ihre empfindliche Stelle fester. Seufzend lehnte das Mädchen sich wieder zurück.

„Das wirst du mir aber noch erklären müssen."

„Frag Elrohir"

Seine Berührungen wurden wieder sanfter.

Doch wieder setzte sie sich auf und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„HÄ?"

Elladan lachte.

„Frag ihn einfach, wenn dann sollte er es erzählen."

„Was erzählen?" dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Elrohir und… Haldir?"

Der Elb grinste nur breit.

„Oh mein Gott, mein Weltbild ist zerstört!" sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Keine Bilder Azrael, stell dir es nicht vor, es wird dich nur krank machen."

Schnell küsste Elladan sie und intensivierte seine Handbewegungen.

Stöhnend lehnte Azrael sich zurück.

„Oh mein Gott, das Bild hat sich auf ewig in meine Gedanken gebrannt."

„Dann wollen wir es doch ganz schnell wieder löschen."

Damit drang sein Finge in sie ein.

„Oh ja… Bitte befrei mich davon!"

Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Er grinste sicher ließ sie allerdings noch etwas zappeln

„Elladan bitte…" flehend sah sie ihn an, ihr Atem ging immer schneller.

„Wie war das nochmal? Du würdest nicht flehen?"

„Ich tue alles was du willst. Ich FLEHE dich an!"

Zuckersüß lächelte er sie an, und erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch.

Azrael schrie laut auf und klammerte sich an Elladan fest, keuchend wand sie sich unter ihm und kniff die Augen zusammen um das Gefühl zu genießen.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Zufrieden in seinen Armen hielt er sie in seinen Armen und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Das war…" sie klammerte sich immer noch an ihn und suchte nach den passenden Worten.

„Unbeschreiblich? Übermäßig? Überwältigend?"

„Nett." Sie grinste breit, Elladan seufzte.

„Du bist unverbesserlich."

Doch Azrael sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Es war unbeschreiblich, übermäßig und überwältigend und noch vieles mehr."

Glücklich lächelte er sie an.

„Na da bin ich ja beruhigt."

„Hast deine Sache gut gemacht."

„Schön formuliert."

Er legte sich mit ihr im Arm hin.

„Und wenn du in meinen Armen aufschreist dann weiß ich, dass ich dir gut gedient habe." Sie kicherte „Ein Zitat aus meinem Lieblingsbuch."

„Und welches wäre das?"

„Nicht so wichtig, irgendein liebesschnulziger Schundroman."

„Aja"

Azrael kicherte.

„Tut mir ja leid, aber manchmal sind diese Bücher zu schön.

Romantisch... „sie schaute ihn an „Aber sag es keinem."

„Nein, werd ich nicht. Schlaf Fuindi."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?" trotzig unterdrückte sie ein Grinsen.

„Du bist doch müde."

„Nein bin ich nicht."

Doch in Wirklichkeit konnte sie die Augen kaum noch aufbehalten.

„Doch bist du." Sagte er sanft.

„Nein"

Trotzig sah sie ihn an, schlief jedoch langsam ein.


	34. 34a Badewannengeschichten

Kapitel 34a

Am nächsten Tag saß Legolas allein in seinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief, als es an der Tür klopfte und diese geöffnet wurde.

„Legolas bist du allein?"

Verwundert schaute er auf.

„Ja, komm rein Elladan."

„Sag mal stimmt es was Azrael von einer Blitzhochzeit erzählt?"

„Ja, ich will Galawen so schnell es geht heiraten. Und so kann ich verhindern, dass dieser Mistkerl wieder dazwischen funkt."

Elladan nickte.

„Was hältst du dann von einer Doppelhochzeit?"

Überrascht schaute Legolas ihn an.

„Und wer soll das andere Brautpaar sein."

Ein Grinsen machte sich bei den beiden breit

„Ach keine Ahnung. Aber ich dachte es könnte doch ganz witzig sein, wenn die Prinzen Düsterwalds und Bruchtals am selben Tag Hochzeit halten."

„Witzig?" Legolas Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

„Was ist der wahre Grund?"

„Ehrlich gesagt der selbe wie bei euch. Wenn der Mistkerl schon was gegen eure Hochzeit hat, was wird er dann erst bei Azrael für einen Aufstand machen?"

„Da hast du natürlich Recht. Aber denkst du auch daran in was für eine Gefahr du sie da bringst?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn er erst erfährt das ihr verheiratet seid, was glaubst du wird er tun? Ihr Gratulieren?"

„Nein, aber er wird ihr nichts tun, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Glaubst du das wirklich oder willst du dir das einreden?"

„Nein, das glaube ich wirklich. Er ist zwar der größte Mistkerl überhaupt, aber er liebt sie." Wieder einmal ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Weiß er es denn? Dass er sie liebt meine ich."

„Oh ja er weiß es, was meinst du wieso er so versessen auf eine Hochzeit war?"

„Hätte ja sein können, dass es nur so war um sie zu besitzen. Aber dass er sich diese Gefühle selbst eingesteht hätte ich nicht geglaubt."

„Man sah es aber in seinen Augen, deswegen wird sie vorerst sicher sein."

„Wollen wir um Azraels willen hoffen, dass du Recht hast."

„Also machst du mit?"

Legolas grinste breit.

„Natürlich. Ich will doch nicht verpassen Azrael in einem weißen Hochzeitkleid zu sehen."

„Ob es weiß sein wird, ist zu bezweifeln."

„Doch nicht etwa schwarz!"

„Ich werde ihr die Wahl lassen. Und drei identische Kleider anfertigen lassen, eines in weiß, eines in schwarz und eines in Bronze. Sie soll selbst entscheiden welches sie nimmt. Bzw. sie sind schon fertig

„Dir wird klar sein, dass sie das schwarze nimmt."

„Ja."

„Ich habe übrigens gestern einen Brief an die Herrin von Lorien geschrieben. Sie werden 2 Wochen hier sein."

„2 Wochen... dann werden wir bis dahin wohl noch warten müssen."

„Das stimmt. Wir können aber nicht ohne die Hohe Frau heiraten, sie ist schließlich Galawens Tante."

„Ja, ich sehe es ja ein. Aber er wird dann genug Zeit haben etwas zu planen."

„Wenn er davon erfährt."

„Ganz Bruchtal weiß es!"

Legolas lachte auf.

„Es wäre auch seltsam wenn es irgendjemand NICHT weiß, nach der Show."

Jetzt grinste Elladan.

„Ich war es der Menge einfach schuldig. Nur weil du sowas heimlich still und leise machst, müssen es doch nicht alle so tun."

„Aber gleich sooo öffentlich? Erst springt ihr euch beinahe an die Kehle und schreit euch vor aller Augen an und dann der Antrag. Besser hätte ich es nicht machen können."

„Höre ich da etwas ein bisschen Neid?"

„Neid? Worauf?"

„Das du nicht so eine tolle Idee hattest."

„Glaube mir, ich brauche keine Ansammlung von Elben als Zeugen dafür. Hattest du Angst alleine würde sie dich zurückweisen?"

Entrüstet schaute Elladan seinen Freund an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Hätte ja sein können. Während des Festes hätte sie dir ja schlecht einen Korb geben können."

„Ach was du redest, sie ist Azrael, sie hätte es tun können."

„Das hätte ich gerne gesehen." Lachte Legolas laut.

„Hast du Galawen eigentlich schon gefragt?"

„Was gefragt?"

„Ob sie dich immer noch heiraten möchte."

„Sollte sie nicht?"

„Nun ich weiß es ja nicht, aber wie willst du ihr sonnst die Ankunft ihrer Tante erklären?"

„Ich werde sie damit überraschen." Er grinste „Damit sie erst gar nicht auf die Idee kommt etwas dagegen zu sagen, schließlich hat sie zu viel Umgang mit Azrael, das könnte abfärben."

„Was hast du vor, Mellon?"

„Wie kommst du daraus das ich was vorhabe?"

„Na so wie du guckst. Den Blick kenn ich nur allzu gut von meinem lieben Brüderchen, wenn er mal wieder ne Idee für einen Streich hat."

„Aber ich bin nicht aufgelegt Streiche zu spielen, hier geht es um eine ernste Sache.

„Ja, aber du planst was. Gibts zu!"

„Vielleicht." Legolas grinste frech.

„Sag schon, du wirst sicher Hilfe benötigen."

Elladans Neugierde war geweckt.

„Es ist doch nichts Großartiges. Wenn Galadriel da ist, will ich es schnell hinter mich bringen. Am besten noch am selben Tag. Und meine geliebte Galawen wird überrascht."

„Du willst sie einfach vor den Altar zerren und heiraten?"

„Zerren ist so ein schlimmes Wort. Ich will sie zum Altar führen und sie dann heiraten, nur das sie erst nichts davon weiß."

„Also genauso wie Alrik es mit Azrael getan hat"

Legolas Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Ja, nur das es hier nur um ihr bestes geht und ich bin eindeutig nicht Alrik!"

„Das stimmt. Es war nicht so gemeint." Beschwichtigend legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter „ aber versetz dich in ihre Lage. Sie hat es selbst ziemlich heftig miterlebt."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich wohl vorher mit ihr reden müssen. Wenn wir das mit der Doppelhochzeit durchziehen würden, müsstest du Azrael ja ebenso überraschen und ich glaube nicht das sie davon so begeistert wäre."

„Ich würde es ihr vorher sagen, sie muss ja auch das Kleid auswählen

„Recht hast du. Dann lass uns das gleich mal machen, schließlich haben die beiden dann "nur" 2 Wochen um sich vor zu bereiten, was bei Frauen viel zu wenig Zeit sein wird."

„Hast du eine Ahnung wo sie sind?"

„Wer von den beiden?"

„Naja wahrscheinlich werden sie doch zusammen unterwegs sein."

„Ich glaube sie werden in Galawens Zimmer sein. Azrael lief eben zu ihr und ich wurde kurzerhand rausgeschmissen. Frauengespräche" er grinste Elladan wissend an. „Hast du deiner Kleinen wieder was Gutes getan?" ein dreckiges Lachen löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." Tat Elladan unwissend, wurde jedoch sofort durchschaut.

„Du musst bedenken, dass unsere Zimmer sehr nah an deinem Liegen und Elben wirklich sehr gute Ohren haben."

„Willst du auf irgendetwas anspielen?"

„Nein, nein."

Elladan warf ihm noch einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Dann lass uns mal rüber gehen."

„Aber vorsichtig, nicht das sie uns rauswerfen"

„Hey wieso sollten sie?"

Er klopfte an, doch keine Reaktion.

„Keiner da?" vorsichtig lukte er durch den Türspalt.

„Wo könnten sie denn sein?" Überlegte Legolas laut, doch Elladan hörte Geräusche aus dem Bad und öffnete ohne nachzudenken die Tür.

„Oh..." war das einzige was er herausbrachte.

Die beiden Freundinnen schwammen gemütlich in dem großen Becken und unterhielten sich.

Auch Legolas brachte nicht mehr als ein „Oh!" zustande als er hinter Elladan in den Raum sah.

„RAUS!" kreischte Azrael als sie die beiden entdeckte, Galawen schaute nur erschrocken, vergaß zu schwimmen und tauchte unter Wasser.

Legolas starrte derweil Azrael an.

Elladan stupste ihm in die Seite.

„Guck doch nicht so auffällig hin."

Doch dieser reagierte gar nicht.

„Schmeiß ihn raus!" schrie Azrael Elladan an, und fuchtelte mit ihrem Armen.

„Legolas wenn du dich nicht sofort umdrehst, red ich kein Wort mehr mit dir! Und Elladan, für dich gilt das selbe!" rief nun auch Galawen, was Legolas endlich aus seiner Trance riss.

Erschrocken sah er Galawen an.

„Oh ja, tut mir leid." Murmelte er leise und drehte sich um.

Elladan folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Du hast ein Glückslos gezogen." Flüsterte er Legolas leise zu.

„Das kann ich vor dir auch behaupten. Wer hätte gedacht das sich SO WAS unter der ganzen Kleidung versteckt." Flüsterte dieser zurück und räusperte sich.

„Pass auf was du sagst. Sie gehört immer noch mir."

Der Prinz Düsterwalds grinste.

„Angst vor Konkurrenz?"

„Du scheinst sie beeindruckt zu haben…"

„In wie fern?"

„Sie schwärmte gestern von deinen Ausstrahlungen ohne Tunika."

Nur schwerlich konnte Legolas einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja." Gab Elladan grummelnd zu.

Galawen, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet tippte Legolas von hinten auf die Schulter

„Was ist den so komisch?"

Der Elb drehte sich zu ihr um und küsste sie.

„Elladan erzählte mir gerade, dass Azrael wohl im Bett mit ihm nur an mich denken kann." Er grinste breit.

„Na wenn das so ist." Sie warf Azrael einen kurzen Blick zu, diese schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen.

„Habe ich was nicht mitbekommen?"

Legolas verbeugte sich vor ihr und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus in deinem Handtuch."

Galawen zog Legolas bestimmt zu sich und öffnete mit flinken Fingen, seine Tunika.

„Nein, nur das hier."

Azrael wurde rot und starrte auf Legolas Oberkörper, dieser grinste breit.

Elladan sah mit eifersüchtigen Blicken vom einen zum anderen und stellte sich wie zufällig hinter Gala.

„Musste das sein?"

„Ja, aber jetzt zeig du mal was du hast." Herausfordernd grinste sie ihn an.

Machte sich jedoch gar nicht erst die Mühe auf einen Antwort zu warten, sondern machte sich sogleich an seiner Tunika zu schaffen.

„Hey der gehört mir!"

Azrael schupste die Elbe von Elladan weg.

„Schatzi, wenn du schon Legolas betrachten darfst will ich auch mal sehen was Elladan zu bieten hat."

„Nein!"

Besitzergreifendstellte sie sich vor ihn.

„Meiner!"

„Darf ich auch noch was sagen?" Elladan streifte entschieden seine Tunika ab.

„Darüber wollt ihr euch doch wohl nicht streiten oder?"

„Pha!" Azrael drehte sich schmollend weg, betrachtete jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln abwechselnd Legolas und Elladan.

Galawen sah überlegend von einem zum anderen.

„Nicht schlecht. Aber ich muss sagen, du hast etwas Speck angesetzt, mein lieber Elladan."

Azrael drehte sich mit vor unterdrücktem Lachen bebenden Schultern um, um icht gleich los zu prusten.

„Da hast du recht, Liebste. Hast dich wohl gehen lassen, mein Lieber." Pflichtete auch Legolas bei.

„Woher weißt DU das denn?" irritiert sah Galawen Legolas an.

Elladan sah finster von einem zum anderen.

„Ach du lügst."

Damit schupste er Galawen zurück ins Wasser."

Azraels Bemühungen waren nun doch umsonnst und sie musste laut loslachen.

„Ihr seid alle sooo albern!"

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach sind wir das?"  
Mit geschickten Händen hob er das kreischende Menschenmädchen hoch und warf es ebenfalls zurück ins Wasser.

Prustend tauchte Galawen wieder auf, lehnte sich aus dem Becken, schnappte sich Elladans Bein und brachte ihn somit zum Fall, das er selbst im Wasser lag.

sich aus dem Becken lehnt undElladan am Bein schnapp

Azrael derweil suchte ihr Handtuch was sich beim Fall verabschiedet hatte.

„Ich komme freiwillig rein."

Mit einem eleganten Sprung war auch der Prinz Düsterwalds im warmen Nass.

Galawen wollte ihn von Azrael ablenken, drückte sich fest an ihn und strich über seine Brust. Doch dieser beugte sich zu ihr runter.

„Eifersüchtig?"

Elladan tauchte noch einmal unter und schnappte sich Azrael.

„Hast du was verloren?"

„Wo ist mein Handtuch?" kreischte Azrael laut.

„Nimm solange meines." Schnell löste die Elbe ihres und warf es Azrael zu, die schnell versuchte sich das nasse Handtuch im Wasser umzuwickeln.

Galawen wandte sie sich wieder an Legolas.

„Sollte ich?"

Dieser warf einen anerkennenden Blick zu Azrael

„Vielleicht."

Elladan derweil starrte überrascht Galawen an.

„Hey, reiche ich dir nicht?" die Elbe trat einen Schritt zurück, das Legolas sie besser betrachten konnte.

Azrael bemerkte Elladans Blick und warf wütend Galawen das Handtuch zurück.

„Du brauchst es eher!"

Doch die Elbe lächelte nur.

„Du müsstest doch langsam wissen, dass wir Elben mit sowas lockerer umgehen."

„Ich gehe auch locker damit um, aber nicht wenn MEIN Freund dich SO anschaut wie er es gerade tut und ich will erst gar nicht wissen was er denkt."

Auch Legolas warf Elladan einen skeptischen Blick zu, der schnell wieder zu Azrael sah.

„Ich denke gar nichts."

Galawen warf Legolas einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

„Naja MEINEM Freund scheint es ja egal zu sein."

Der Prinz schaute empört.

„Er weiß, auf was er sich einlässt, sollte er sich mit mir anlegen."

„Würde ich jetzt auch sagen." Schmollend schaute sie weg.

„HA wenn sie schon nichts angehabt hätte, hättest du sie förmlich mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen!" redete Azrael weiter auf Elladan ein.

„Was denkst du bitte von mir, Schatz?"

„Was ich denke? Das willst du nicht wissen, mein Lieber."

„Nicht schmollen Liebling." Sanft umarmte Legolas sie von hinten.

„Wahrscheinlich wäre es dir auch egal, wenn ich so durch ganz Bruchtal laufe."

„Oh nein, glaube mir, niemand hat das recht dich SO zu sehen, außer mir."

„Doch das will ich."

Elladan wandte sich ganz von Galawen ab und umarmte Azrael, doch diese zappelte und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Lass los!"

„Und was ist wenn ich es nicht mache?"

„Sieht man."

Azraels Handtuch schwamm grade vorbei und Gala schnappte sich es um sich darin einzuwickeln.

„Du gehörst MIR." Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie.

„Dann kratze und beiße ich. Mach doch bei den beiden da mit." Das Mädchen zeigte auf die Küssenden.

„Würde sicher lustig sein zu dritt."

Elladan sah kurz rüber.

„Aber ich will doch nur dich."

Galawen sträubte sich immer noch dagegen.

Auch Azrael zappelte weiter.

„Hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt, so wie du Galawen eben angestarrt hast!"

„Du hast Legolas doch nicht minder angestarrt."

„Aber ich darf das, weil ich nur seinen Oberkörper gesehen habe, aber Galawen ist NACKT!"

„WAR!" kam es sofort von der anderen Seite.

„Und wenn schon. Es war doch nicht so gemeint."

Doch Azrael hörte den Einwand der Elbe gar nicht.

„War nicht so gemeint? Du schatz ich hab mit deinem besten Freund geschlafen, aber es WAR JA NICHT SO GEMEINT!" wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„Bitte, sei doch jetzt nicht böse. Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann."

„DAS ist eindeutig keine Entschuldigung. Wäre das auch ne ausrede wenn du mich betrügen würdest?"

„Nein, ich würde dich nie betrügen."

„Du Schatz, ich hab mit deiner besten Freundin geschlafen, aber ich bin JA AUCH NUR EIN MANN!" sie grummelte vor sich hin. „Blablabla!"

„Dann würde Legolas mich umbringen." Gab Elladan seufzend zu.

„Ach, das ist das einzige was dich davon abhält… gut zu wissen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es wäre ein triftiger Grund, wenn du nicht wärest." Fügte er schnell hinzu als er bemerkte wie ihr Gesicht sich weiter verfinsterte.

„Toll."

Vor sich hingrummelnd schwamm sie zum Becken, doch Elladan hielt sie fest.

„Bevor du gehst, wovon ich ausgehe, lass uns wenigstens das bereden wofür wir eigentlich gekommen sind."


	35. 34b Heiratspläne und andere Vorhaben

Kapitel 34b

Erstaunt sah Azrael ihn an.

„Wer sagt, dass ich gehen wollte. Ich wollte doch nur zu Legolas um zu testen, ob er nicht nur so gut aussieht, sondern noch mehr dahinter steckt." Dreckig grinste sie in die Runde.

Legolas bekam leicht rote Ohrspitzen, was Galawen interessiert beobachtete.

„Na, ist das nicht ein Angebot?"

Elladan klappte fassungslos den Mud auf und zu.

Legolas musterte das Mädchen von oben bis unten.

„Naja, das Angebot scheint "Interessant" zu sein."

Nun wurde Azrael rot.

„Na dann viel Spaß. Ich widme mich jemand anderes." Lasziv lächelt Galawen den Prinzen Bruchtals an, welcher sofort errötete.

Mit schnellen Zügen schwamm Legolas zu Azrael, lächelte sie ebenfalls lasziv an und beugte sich langsam zu ihr runter.

Das Mädchen sah hilfesuchend zu Elladan, dieser jedoch erwiderte Galawens Lächeln zuckersüß.

Die Elbe schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Na was machen wir jetzt schönes?"

„Hey!" verzweifelt versuchte Azrael sich von Legolas zu lösen. „Elladan rette mich!"

Legolas warf seinem Freund einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

Dieser hauchte Galawen einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und lachte.

„Ich werd gebraucht."

Damit fasste er Azrael von hinten an der Taille und zog sie aus Legolas Reichweite.

Mit einem wütenden Blick auf Legolas klammerte sich diese an ihn.

„Mach ihn weg."

Legolas schwamm nur laut lachend zu Galawen.

„Hättest du es getan?"

„Hätte ich was getan?"

„Sie geküsst."

Doch er beugte sich nur immer noch leise lachend runter.

„Keine Angst, das darfst nur du."

Galawen lächelte und nutzte dieses Privileg sofort.

Azrael köchelte derweil vor sich hin.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Auf wen, auf Galawen?"

„Du schaust so sauer."

Azrael starrte Elladan an.

„Er wollte mich küssen und du hast nichts getan, als mit Galawen zu flirten!"

„Ich dachte du wolltest es."

„WOLLEN? Als wenn ich wollte, dass dieser eingebildete arrogante Elbenprinz mich küsst!"

„Vorhin schienst du nicht abgeneigt."

„Aber das war doch nur Spaß, als wenn ich jemand anderen als dich küssen will."

Glücklich küsse Elladan sie.

„Weshalb seid ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte Galawen unvermittelt.

„Genau?"

„Legolas das solltest du ihr wohl besser erklären."

„Warum ich? Mach du es, ich bin beschäftigt." Damit küsste er Galawen wieder.

„Weil deine Kleine zuerst gefragt hat."

„Aber deine Kleine ist neugieriger."

„Wer sagt das?" mischte sich nun auch die Elbe wieder ein.

„Das wissen wir."

„HEY!"

Erschrocken sah Elladan Azrael an

„Was schreist du denn so?"

„Ich bin nicht neugierig." Schmollte Azrael

„Ich will es aber jetzt wissen und zwar von dir, mein Lieber."

Legolas seufzte.

„Gut, wenn es sein muss." Er lachte kurz um die Stimmung zu entspannen.

„Elladan und ich hatten eine kleine Idee, bevor wir zu euch gekommen sind."

„Und was für eine?"

„Eine Blitzdoppelhochzeit."

Sprachlos starrten beide ihn an.

„Was...?" brachte Galawen schließlich mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

Elladan grinste breit.

„Ich dachte das wäre das Beste so."

Doch an seiner Stimme hörte man, dass Legolas sich da nicht mehr so sicher war.

„Grins nicht so!" schnauzte Azrael Elladan an.

„Wir dachten ihr freut euch." Verdutzt sah Elladan von einer zur anderen.

Galawen musste wieder an die Sache mit Alrik und Feargil denken, ihr Blick baute sich augenblicklich zu und sie sacke ohnmächtig unter Wasser.

Erschrocken zog Legolas Galawen wieder an die Oberfläche und hielt sie fest, dass sie nicht wieder versinken konnte.

„Galawen?"

„Ihr verdammten Idioten von Männern!" schimpfte das Mädchen weiter.

„Aber warum bist du denn jetzt so wütend?"

„Da fragst du noch du zurückgebliebener Elb? Hast du mal daran gedacht, was sich vor kurzem noch im Nebelgebirge abgespielt hat? BLITZHOCHZEIT?"

„Aber deswegen wollten wir euch ja vorher bescheid sagen."

Hilflos zuckte Elladan mit den Schultern.

Langsam öffnete Galawen wieder die Augen.

„Ist das euer ernst?"

„Trotzdem läuft es auf das Selbe hinaus!" doch dann schwamm sie schnell zu Galawen „Alles ok?"  
Legolas schaute die Elbe ernst an.

„Wir sollen es so schnell wie möglich machen, damit Alrik uns nicht wieder dazwischenfunkt."

Dabei schaute er Azrael bedeutungsschwer an, diese schluckte schwer und schaute beschämt weg.

Die Nichte Galadriels nickte langsam.

„Ihr habt sicher Recht."

„Natürlich haben wir Recht. Er wollte es verhindern, um uns von innen heraus zu schwächen und das müssen wir nun verhindern."

Azrael erschrak bei Legolas Worten.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Von mir." Sagte Galawen und wandte sich wieder an Legolas.

„Wann soll sie stattfinden?"

„In zwei Wochen. Deine Tante ist schon unterwegs nach Bruchtal."

Die Elbe lächelte ihm leicht zu.

„Danke." Sie umarmte Legolas.

Wütend musterte Azrael die drei.

„Schön, dass das geklärt ist, aber hättet ihr das nicht besser hinter meinem Rücken machen sollen, damit ich bloß nichts mehr anrichten kann oder ähnliches?"

„Was solltest du anrichten? Außerdem wollte ich nicht auf sein Nivue herabsinken und dich damit überrumpeln."

Azrael zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du hast es gewollt, wetten wir? Und Legolas war anderer Meinung. Hab ich Recht?"

„Nein, eher anders herum..."

Azrael sah zum nickenden Legolas.

„Oh"

Auch Gala sah Legolas an, jedoch fragend.

„Wie meint er das?"

„Naja, ich wollte dich überraschen. Leider habe ich dabei nicht beachtet, dass du das bestimmt nicht so toll finden würdest."

Die Elbe lächelte gequält.

„Ja, sehr Taktvoll von dir."

Der Prinz bekam rote Ohren.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Du kannst nichts dafür..." bei dem Gedanken an Feargil erzitterte sie, doch Legolas umarmte er sie.

„Hey, es ist vorbei. Und wenn wir erst verheiratet sind wagt sich keiner mehr an dich ran."

„Wollen wir es hoffen."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Fest drückte er Galawen an sich.

Azrael sah Elladan entschuldigend an.

„Also warst du diesmal nicht schuld."

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Schade und ich hatte gehofft ich könnte dich anschreien." Sie kicherte.

„Lass uns lieber langsam mal hier raus gehen, ich bin schon ganz verschrumpelt, wie ne alte Frau."

„Das wollen wir ja nicht."

Elladan lachte, nahm sie auf die Arme und stieg mit ihr aus dem Becken.

„Außerdem musst du dir noch dein Kleid aussuchen."

Azrael kreischte plötzlich langsam an.

„Ich habe ja gar nichts an!" hektisch schaute sie nach ihrem Handtuch, welches noch im Wasser trieb.

„Ja und?"

„Ja aber… aber… ich hab doch nichts an!" sie wurde rot.

Doch Elladan drückte sie fest an seine Brust.

„Hier guckt dir schon keiner was weg. Legolas guck nicht so!"

Dieser grinste breit.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Weil ich auch noch hier bin!" hartnäckig zog Galawen ihm an einer Haarsträhne. Grinsend wandte er sie ihr wieder zu.

„Da hast du Recht, die Aussicht ist um einiges besser."

Rasch küsste er sie.  
Azrael lief noch röter an.

„Er hat mich nackt gesehen." Flüsterte er mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Er hat mich nackt gesehen!"

Beruhigend wiegte Elladan sie hin und her.

„Aber nur deiner Seite, Kleine. Mehr nicht."

Mit ihr ging er ins Nebenzimmer.

Galawen biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

„Das will ich doch auch hoffen."

Legolas lachte leise.

„Keine Sorge Liebste. Wie könnte ich den auf Azrael achten, wenn du in der Nähe bist?"

Doch Legolas drängte sie gegen die Beckenwand.

„Das hat man gemerkt..." Galawen fing wieder an zu schmollen

„Eifersüchtig?" hauchte er lasziv was ein Kribbeln in Galawen auslöste.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

„Dann müsste ich dir zeigen wie sehr du im unrecht bis."

Damit fing Legolas an, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern, sodass sie Elbe aufkeuchte.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" fragte sie schnell

------

„Mein Leben ist vorbei. Mein schlimmster Albtraum hat mich nackt gesehen!" maulte Azrael derweil im Nebenzimmer.

„Wäre das nicht Haldir?"

Azrael erschreckte.

„Ok, du hast Recht, Haldir wäre noch schlimmer. Darf ich mir jetzt bitte was anziehen oder willst du den "Ausblick" noch länger genießen?" sie kicherte wieder.  
„Hätte nichts dagegen, aber wir wollen ja nicht, das Haldir rein kommt."

Azrael gab Elladan einen Kuss bevor sie von seinem Arm sprang und sich schnell was anzog.

Elladan widmete sich derweil den Kleidern auf dem Bett.

„Wenn du fertig bist komm bitte mal hier rüber."

„Hm? Ok"

Elladan wartete geduldig bis sie fertig war.

------

„Ich glaube das weißt du ganz genau. Ich werde dich ganz einfach verführen." Lasziv grinste der Prinz Düsterwalds Galawen an, die sofort in seinen Augen versinken könnte.

„Dann zeig mal was du kannst..."

Galawen zögerte zuerst, erwiderte ihn aber dann genüsslich.

Er funkelte sie kurz an küsste sie dann aber leidenschaftlich, legte de Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie näher an sich ran.

------

„So was willst du nun von mir?"

Angezogen sah sie erwartungsvoll Elladan an.

„Schau dir die Kleider an, welches möchtest du als Brautkleid?"

Azrael sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Brautkleid? So schnell schon?"

„In 2 Wochen ist die Hochzeit, ich möchte, dass du dich absolut wohl fühlst dabei, deswegen hab ich die schon seit längeren in Auftrag gegeben."

Misstrauisch sah das Mädchen ihn an.

„Seit längerem? Wie lange planst du denn schon?"

------

Legolas wanderte mit den Händen langsam nach oben und streichelte sie sanft, löste sich dabei von ihren Lippen und fing an, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern.

Die Elbe drückte sich fester an ihn, doch dabei löste sich das Handtuch.

Mit einem Legolas zog es mit einem kräftigen Ruck weg und schmiss es achtlos zur Seite, ihr Körper wurde sanft vom Wasser umspielt.

„Da ist wohl einer sehr ungeduldig heute."

------

„Planen ist zu viel gesagt aber ich spielte schon seit längerem mit dem Gedanken." Er grinste verlegen.

„Wie lange?"

„Ist das so wichtig?"

„Mich würde das schon interessieren. Dann wüsste ich vielleicht, ob du das nicht nur wegen Alrik machst." Verschämt sah sie weg.

„Nun... noch bevor ich nach Lorien gereist bin."

„Lorien? Aber das war doch bevor…ich meine bevor wir… bevor es ein WIR gab." Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

„Ja... schon. Aber ich war mir so sicher das es früher oder später vielleicht wirklich klappen würde."

„Du warst dir sicher? Obwohl wir uns gestritten, gehasst und bekämpft haben?"

„Naja so sah es aus aber in Wirklichkeit hatte ich schon lange mein Herz an dich verloren." Er wurde rot.

„Und wie lange bitte schön?" fragte Azrael misstrauisch.

„Sehr lange." Sanft küsste er sie. „Also welches Kleid willst du?"

------

„Ich kann auch aufhören wenn du willst." Legolas grinste, doch Galawen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine halben Sachen bitte."

„Du könntest ja auch ein bisschen Initiative zeigen."

„Du sagtest was von verführen." Kam die trotzige Antwort.

„Vielleicht will ich mich aber verführen lassen." Er lachte kurz, stieß damit jedoch auf Granit.

„Nun in dem Fall wirst du dann warten müssen."

„Dann muss ich es wohl übernehmen."

Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie.

Galawen konnte sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen nicht verkneifen und erwiderte den Kuss ein weiteres Mal.

Doch nun wandte Legolas sich ihren empfindlichen Ohren zu und knabberte an deren Spitze.

Galadriels Nichte erzitterte unter seinen Händen.

Legolas streichelte langsam mit den Händen nach vorne und umfasste sanft ihre Brüste, die Elbe lehnte sich in seine Berührungen.

„Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee." Flüsterte Legolas plötzlich und nickte leicht rüber zur Tür hinter der sich die beiden anderen Befanden.

------

„Hm, hm, hm auch wenn ich diese Frage gerne weiter mit dir ausdiskutieren würde. Ich nehme das schwarze. ALSO, du planst das schon BEVOR wir eigentlich zusammen waren?"  
Elladan musste über ihre Entscheidung grinsen, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst.

„Nun... ja."

„Das heißt dann also, du hast geplant mich zu heiraten, BEVOR wir zusammen gekommen sind und du noch mit all den Elbinnen bei den ganzen Festen rum gemacht hast?"

Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.„Du weißt, dass das ein Fehler war. Aber mir war schon zu der Zeit klar das du sie einzige für mich bist."

„Und deswegen hast du dich jedes mal aufs neue mit irgendwelchen willigen Elbinnen vergnügt und hast mich immer so blöd behandelt und mich damit verletzt!" mit verschränkten Armen musterte sie ihn abfällig

„Nein... aber ich war unsicher. Ich hatte Angst vor einer Abfuhr."

„DU? DU hattest Angst vor einer ABFUHR? Der Weiberheld schlecht hin? Der Elb, der jede haben könnte wenn er wollte? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Elladan bekam rote Ohren.

„Es ist aber so, du bist schließlich nicht alle anderen."

„ABER du hast mit alle anderen rum gemacht!"

„ABER dabei nur an dich gedacht."

Azrael verzog entsetzt das Gesicht.

„Du hast an mich gedacht, während du mit diesen… diesen Elbinnen Sex hattest?"

------

Galawen überlegte kurz.

„Bei unserem Glück..."

„Aber wir können das glück ja mal testen." Legolas grinste breit.

Galawen grinste zurück.

„Haben wir das nicht schon so oft getan?"

„Ja und es war jeden Versuch wert."

„War es das, außer jedes Mal eine Blamage?" fragte die Elbe unsicher.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Liebste." Sanft küsste er sie.

„Wenn du das sagst."

Sie zog ihn näher an sich.

------

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe IMMER, jede Minute, jede Sekunde an dich gedacht."

„Auch wenn du mich beleidigt, fertig gemacht hast und blamiert und bloßgestellt hast? Und beim Sex, ich glaube das nicht!"

Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht. Und für diese unzähligen Male möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es war nicht ernst gemeint."

„Das muss ich jetzt erst mal verarbeiten. Ich hoffe, doch du denkst nicht an jemand anderen, wenn wir beide…" sie wurde rot. „Naja… du weißt schon."

Lächelnd schüttelte Elladan den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, du bist die Einzige für mich."

Azrael lächelte erleichtert.

„Na dann bin ich aber froh. Komm ich muss Galawen das Kleid zeigen."

Sie sprang zur Tür.

------

Legolas Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, fest drückte sich an ihn.

Galawen gab einen wohligen Laut von sich, und strich über seinen Rücken.

Legolas knabberte und küsste sanft ihren Hals hinunter, was die Elbe leise aufstöhnen und sich in seinen Haaren verkrallen ließ.

Er hob sie ein Stückchen hoch, klemmte sich zwischen sich und dem Beckenrand ein und knabberte an ihren Brustwarzen.

Galawen schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften um so ihr Gewicht zu vermindern und öffnete dabei seine Hose.

Legolas wanderte wieder hoch und küsste Galawen verlangend.

Azrael stürmte ohne zu Klopfen herein.

„GALAWE… OH!"

„Nicht schon wieder..." Galawen seufzte entnervt auf und schnappte sich ihr Handtuch. „Komm sofort." Rief sie eilig ihrer Freundin zu.

Elladan grinste Legolas breit an, welcher gerade versuchte Azrael mit seinen Blicken zu toten.

Diese schaute wie gebannt und sprachlos das Ganze an. Mal wieder starrte sie fasziniert Legolas Oberkörper an.

Legolas bemerkte natürlich Azraels Reaktion und grinste Elladan anzüglich an.

Sofort verschwand das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen Bruchtals und er schlag besitzergreifend die Arme um Azrael.

Galawen bespritzte Azrael mit Wasser.

„Erde an Azrael bitte antworten."

Das Mädchen bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie Legolas wieder angestarrt hatte und lief rot an.

„Azrael, das solltest du in Zukunft lassen, wenn du nicht willst das Elladan eifersüchtig wird." Lachte Legolas laut auf, worauf er säuerliche Blicke aller erntete.

„Nicht nur ich könnte Gefahr laufen Eifersüchtig zu werden." Er sah zu Galawen.

„Ach, mach dir da mal keine sorge. Ich könnte doch nie eifersüchtig sein." Demonstrativ drehte sie Legolas den Rücken zu.

Dieser biss sich auf die Lippe und zog sie schnell in eine Umarmung.

„Jetzt verschwindet schon, damit wir uns anziehen können!"

Doch Azrael reagierte gar nicht und starrte schon wieder.

Elladan zog sie sanft mit sich aus dem Raum.

„Komm Fuindi, sonst könnte es einen falschen Eindruck erwecken." Er lachte leise.


	36. 34c Kerle

Kapitel 34c

Erst als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel erwachte Azrael aus ihrer Trance.

„Falscher Eindruck?"

Elladan lachte noch lauter.

„Ja man könnte meinen, dir würde es gefallen zu spannen." Er küsste sie verspielt auf die Nasenspitze.

Azrael schaute ihn entrüstet an.

„Spannen? ICH? Was für eine dreiste Unterstellung!"

„Na deswegen solltest du ja mit rauskommen, damit niemand sowas denken kann."

„Aber wieso sollte überhaupt jemand auf so eine blöde Idee kommen?"

„Weil du dastandst und gestarrt hattest als würde Eru persönlich dort baden."

„Bei Eru würde ich bestimmt nicht so starren, außerdem starre ich NIE!"

„Gut Fuindi ich glaube dir ja." Sagte er beschwichtigend, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es schelmisch.

------

Galawen jedoch erwiderte diese Umarmung nicht und starrte stumm auf einen fernen Punkt.

Doch der Elb ließ nicht locker und zog ihr Gesicht sanft zu sich.

„Liebste, was ist denn los?"  
Sie sah zu Boden.

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht genau..."

„Komm schon, sag mir was los ist."

„Ach ich bin einfach nur unsicher mehr nicht."

„Unsicher?" liebevoll sah er sie an. „In wie fern? Und warum?"

„Was deine Gefühle betrieft..." antwortete sie leise und wurde rot. „Ich weiß selbst nicht warum, eigentlich dürfte ich keine Zweifel an ihnen haben, aber sie sind trotzdem da..."

„Du wirfst mir doch nicht untreue vor?" er lachte leise. „Oder gar unkeusche Gedanken anderen Elbinnen oder vielmehr Azrael" er schüttelte sich kurz „gegenüber?" amüsiert sah er sie an.

„Nein sowas würde ich nie wagen!" sagte sie schnell „aber es sah vorhin irgendwie so aus..." wisperte sie kaum vernehmlich.

------

„Du dummer Elb!" sie schlug ihm gegen die Brust „Du versuchst nur mich ruhig zu stellen!"

„Wie kommst du darauf?" gespielt empört sah er sie an.

Azrael zog eine Augenbaue in die Höhe, bemerkte es und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand dagegen.

„Ich werde noch wie Elrond." Murmelte sie, wandte sich jedoch wieder zu Elrond. „Weil ich dich kenne Du blöder Elb!"

Elladan musste schwer einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„Aber ein blöder Elb wie ich, könnte doch nie versuchen dich zu täuschen."

„Du versuchst es, aber du schaffst es nicht, WEIL du ein blöder Elb bist."

„Du hast mich durchschaut, Fuindi." Lachte Elladan.

„Ich bin eben toll!" eingebildet sah sie weg.

„Oh ja" Elladan seufzte „deswegen lieb ich dich auch so."

„Da bist du nicht der einzige. Alle Welt liebt mich, irgendwie muss ich mich wohl aufteilen, schließlich soll jeder was von mir haben." Sie sah ihn arrogant an.

„Nein, nur einer kann dich haben." Besitzergreifend legte er seine Arme um sie, doch mit einem arroganten Lächeln entfloh sie aus seinen Armen.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?"

------

Legolas sah Galawen tief in die Augen.

„WIE sah es für dich aus, Liebste?"

„Du... du hast sie so angeschaut... als wenn du durchs Handtuch sehen wolltest." Sie wurde rot und sah überall hin außer zu ihm.

Legolas konnte sich ein lautes Lachen grad noch verkneifen.

„Ich habe doch vorher schon gesehen, was sich darunter befindet und glaube mir du gefällst mir um einiges besser."

„Aber du sagtest doch zu Elladan, er hätte einen Hauptgewinn gezogen mit ihr, und das sie so gut aussähe."

„Und das Selbe hat er über dich gesagt. Liebste? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte er sie.

„Nun ja... vielleicht?" unsicher sah sie ihn an.

„Aber wieso? Warum? Und vor allem AZRAEL?" er grinste breit.

Galawen wurde noch röter.

„Naja, es fliegen ja schließlich fast alle Kerle auf sie, warum solltest du grade die Ausnahme sein, die sich ihrem Charme entziehen kann?"

„Alle Kerle? Also ich kenne nur Elladan. Und dann vielleicht noch dieser Alrik. Aber sind das alle?"

„Und Feargil, und Glorfindel, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, Elrond scheint sie mittlerweile auch beginnen sie zu mögen. Soll ich fort fahren?"

------

„Ok, Feargil habe ich vergessen. Und Elrond kann nicht anders, schließlich wird sie seine Schwiegertochter. Aber Glorfindel? Du scherzt!"

„Nein ich scherze nicht. Gut Feargil steht auf alles was auch nur im Entferntesten weiblich aussieht. Also wenn selbst er, warum nicht dann auch du?"

„Weil ich das schönste Geschöpf Mittelerdes in meinen Armen halte." Fest drückte er sie. „Ich will keine andere außer dir, und vor allem nicht Azrael. Weißt du wie viel Stress das bedeuten würde? Ich bewundere Elladan um seine Nerven, aber ich würde das nie schaffen. Außerdem liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."

Damit küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

„Das sagst du nur so..."

„Ach Galawen, was muss ich den tun, um dir das zu beweisen?" fast verzweifelt sah er sie an.

„Du musst gar nichts tun, wie schon gesagt eigentlich hab ich keinen Grund, der mich zweifeln ließe. Das vergeht sicher von selbst." Zuversichtlich versuchte sie ihn anzulächeln, was jedoch misslang.

Legolas schloss Galawen leise lachend fest in die Arme.

„Liebste, hör auf zu zweifeln und genieße lieber die Zeit, die wir haben. Wer weiß wie lange es noch so friedlich sein wird."

------

„Hätte ich einen Grund etwas anderes zu denken?"

„Ganz schön eingebildet, wenn du glaubst du könntest, alles haben was du willst?"

„Ich glaube nicht alles haben zu können was ich will, aber dich und du bist das meiste was ich will."

Azrael wurde wegen seiner Worte rot, versuchte jedoch immer noch unnahbar zu spielen.

„Ah ja, aber wie gesagt, mich will jeder!"

„Aber die Frage ist, wen du willst."

„Was ich will? Das ist eine gute Frage, ich will viel, ein neues schwarzes Kleid, ein Glorfindel mit kurzen Haaren, ein toter Feargil, nie wieder den Düsterwald betreten."

Elladan lachte herzlich.

„Das Erste und Dritte wird sich sicher machen lassen."

„Und die anderen beiden? Darf ich Glorfindel die Haare kurz schneiden?" mit kindlicher Freude hüpfte sie durchs Zimmer und strahlte sie an.

------

Galawen ließ sich in seine Umarmung sinken, doch bei seinen letzten Worten schreckte sie auf.

„Du denkst es wird wieder Kriege geben?"

„Ich hoffe es nicht. Wir wissen nicht was Alrik für Trümpfe in der Hand hat. Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein, wenn wir es nicht schaffen ihn vorher auszuschalten."

Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass es ausbleibt."

„Wir müssen alles erdenklich tun um ihn aufzuhalten und um Azrael vor ihm zu schützen. Ihre Entscheidung wird Elladans leben beeinflussen. Geht sie, stirbt er." Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen.

„Bitte denk jetzt nicht daran." Schnell gab sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss um ihn abzulenken, ihr Plan funktionierte.

Dann jedoch ließ die Elbe von ihm ab und stieg aus dem Becken, trocknete sich schnell ab und schlüpfte in ihr Kleid. Doch bei dem Versuch die Hacken am Rücken zu schließen verrenkte sie sich halb.

„Legolas, könntest du mir da mal helfen?"

------

„Darüber würde er nicht sehr erbaut sein."

„Ja und? Stört mich das?"

„Spätestens dann, wenn er wie ein Wildgewordener auf dich los geht."

„Er würde mir doch nie was tun, oder?"

„Naja, er hat nicht umsonst den Titel "Balrogtöter""

„Aber nicht Azraeltöter! Würde er zum Azraelmörder werden?" ängstlich schaute sie ihn an.

„Da hab ich keine Ahnung."

Fast schon ängstlich klammerte Azrael sich an den Elb.

„Du beschützt mich doch vor ihm, oder?"

„Natürlich, aber es besteht ja keine Gefahr solange du seine Haare in Ruhe lässt."

„Und wenn ich seine Haare nur ein kleines bisschen kürze und er sich auf mich stürzt. Was würdest du dann tun? Mich festhalten, um ihm zu helfen oder mich beschützen?"

„Dich natürlich beschützen, was denkst du denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ihm helfen, schließlich ist er dein ehemaliger Lehrer."

„Und hat das mehr als einmal bereut." Schelmisch zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Azrael wurde wegen seines zwinkern rot verfluchte sich dafür aber selbst.

„Hallo, du bist verlobt mit ihm, hör auf mit ihm zu flirten, als wenn ihr frisch verliebt seid." Sie stockte und sah Elladan an.

„Hab ich das laut gesagt?"

Der Elb grinste unschuldig.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ja hast du."

------

„Eigentlich habe ich eher gehofft dir endlich beim auskleiden zu helfen." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Aber nun gut."

Er stieg ebenfalls auf dem Wasser, trocknete sich ab und half ihr.

„So, fertig."

„Du musst dich wohl noch etwas gedulden, aber höchstens nur noch zwei Wochen."

„Und wenn ich persönlich die Tür zu sperre. Wer uns in der Hochzeitsnacht stört stirbt!"

Galawen lachte.

„Auf das es nicht Elrond war, der nur sagen wollte das Alrik angreift, oder so ähnlich."

„In dem Moment wäre mir sogar das egal."

„Dann wollen wir für ihn hoffen, dass er diesen Fehler nicht begeht." Lachend ging er auf sie zu.

Legolas sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Das hoffen wir."

Die Elbe sah ihm ebenfalls in die Augen, öffnete dabei aber die Tür.

„Wir wollen die beiden doch nicht zu sehr warten lassen."

Der Prinz seufzte auf.

„Da hast du Recht." Mit ihr verließ er das Bad.

------

Erschrocken sah Azrael von Galawen zu Legolas und lief knallrot an, am liebsten wäre sie vor Scham im Boden versunken.

„Oh." Sie starrte den Boden an.

Legolas umarmte Galawen von hinten um ihr unauffällig zuflüstern zu können.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, viel zu anstrengend und unreif."

Leicht tadelnd sah sie ihn an musste dann jedoch grinsen.

Auch Elladan beugte sich zu Azrael runter.

„War doch süß, kein Grund sich zu schämen."

Diese murmelte etwas und wurde noch etwas röter, starrte intensiv ihre Fußspitzen an und versuchte die anderen zu ignorieren.  
Legolas lachte leise.

„Habe ich nicht Recht?"

Galawen nickte, schüttelte danach jedoch den Kopf.

„Ach, irgendwie ja und auch nein"

Eine Pause entstand.

„Naja dann lassen wir euch am besten wieder allein, ihr wisst ja jetzt das wichtigste." Brach Elladan das Schweigen.

Grinsend wand sich Legolas an Elladan.

„Ich bleibe bei Galawen, sorg du lieber dafür, dass deine Kleine nicht noch röter im Gesicht wird, sonst explodiert sie." Er lachte „Schließlich seid ihr verlobt und nicht mehr frisch verliebt."

Azrael zuckte zusammen und schaffte es noch röter zu werden, reagierte aber sonst nicht.

Galawen trat Legolas auf den Fuß.

„Das war nicht nötig gewesen."

Elladan nahm Azrael in den Arm.

„Komm Kleines lassen wir die beiden lieber alleine, sie sind zwar nicht mehr frisch verliebt, benehmen sich aber so und fallen überall gleich über einander her."

Der Prinz Düsterwalds nahm Galadriels Nichte fest in den Arm und grinste Elladan anzüglich an.

„Eifersüchtig? Lässt sie dich nicht mehr ran?"

Azrael ließ sich von Elladan ein Stück wegziehen, doch in Gedanken ließ sie Legolas tausend Tode sterben und schaute sehnsüchtig zur Tür.

„Keine sorge, kümmere du dich lieber um Galawen." Mit dem Mädchen verschwand er aus der Tür.

„Nimm sein Gerede nicht ernst."

Galawen verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Kerle..."


	37. Azraels Geburtstags

Azrael wachte auf und schaute sich um.

„Elladan?"

Dieser war schon lange wach und kam aus dem Bad, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften.

„Guten Morgen, Fuindi. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Azrael musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten.

„Nein... Du hattest noch zuviel an, im Gegensatz zu jetzt." Sie grinste.

Auch der Elb lachte.

„Nana, was denken wir den schon so früh am Morgen? Dafür bin ich doch zuständig." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ach ja?" sie grinste dreckig. Das war ja gestern nicht so ... besonders." Auffordernd sah sie ihn an.

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hattest du was an Gesternnacht auszusetzen?"

„Naja..." das Mädchen dachte betont lange nach und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

Der Prinz kam langsam auf sie zu, seine nassen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht.

„Naja, was?"

/Nein Azrael! Böser Gedanke… doch nicht schon wieder… aber er sieht auch einfach… die nassen Haare…/

Elladan grinste sie an.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Bin ich so Furcht einflößend?" er lachte leise.

„Mir, Azrael, die Sprache verschlagen! Ha! Wo denkst du hin! Ich bin Azrael! Niemand schafft es MIR die Sprache zu rauben!"

„Na dann." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du siehst keinen Tag älter aus."

„Hä? Wieso sollte ich auch! Ich bin toll und sehe jeden Tag gut aus!"

„Wie Recht du hast." Er lachte und öffnete den Schrank um sich eine frische Tunika raus zu holen.

Azrael beobachtete ihn dabei und dachte nach.

„Irgendwas habe ich vergessen…"

Elladan sah sie an.

„Was sagtest du, Schatz?"

„Nichts, nichts! Willst du die Tunika nicht lieber auslassen?" sie sah ihn mit einem Engelsgesicht an.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Der Elb stellte sich dumm, doch wusste er nur zu genau worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Och, nur so… Dann kann ich den ganzen Tag bewundern was mir gehört! Allein mir!" sie grinste ihn an.

„Das sagten schon mehrere." Erwiderte er frech.

„WAS SOLL DAS DENN HEIßEN?"

Sie setzte sich komplett auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Das was ich gesagt habe."

„AHA! UND WANN WAR DAS? VORGESTERN! ODER GAR BEVOR DU MIR EINEN ANTRAG GEMACHT HAST?" sie sprang aus dem Bett.

Beschwichtigend sah Elladan sie an.

„Bevor wir zusammen waren."

„NA TOLL! ALSO BIN ICH JETZT SCHON SO GEWÖHNLKICH, DASS ICH DICH AN IRGENDWELCHE BLÖDEN ELBINNEN ERINNER!"

Wütend schnappte sie sich ein paar Klamotten und stapfte Richtung Bad.

„Nein, du wirst immer etwas ganz besonderes für mich sein. Du bist meine Frau, die wunderbarste die ich haben könnte." Er lief ihr hinterher.

Azrael drehte sich um und schaute ihn mit einem Schmollmund an.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich, wirklich." Er küsste sie.

Das Mädchen erwiderte den Kuss und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Lohnt es sich überhaupt, wenn ich mich jetzt anziehe?" sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Das musst du entscheiden." Er grinste.

„Ach! Geht doch gar nicht heut ist doch mein..." sie stockte „warte mal... irgendwas war heute..." sie wurde unruhig. „Und es war verdammt wichtig"

Elladan stellte sich mal wieder dumm.

„Namenstag? Wüsste nicht was du meinen könntest."

Azrael reagierte gar nicht und verschwand Gedankenverloren im Badezimmer.

Elladan zog seine Tunika nun endgültig an

Azrael wusch sich derweil, und zog sich wortlos an. Gedankenverloren ging sie wieder ins Zimmer zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster um weiter zu grübeln.

„Über was denkst du nach?"

Der Elb stand plötzlich hinter ihr und ließ das Mädchen aufschrecken.

„Was?"

„Ich fragte über was du nachdenkst."

„Ich denke doch gar nicht nach."

„Was tust du dann?"

„Ich" sie überlegte kurz „gucke aus dem Fenster."

Sie deutete hinaus.

„Tolle Aussicht hier. Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen… und guck mal der Baum da, ist der nicht schön?"

Elladan warf einen kurzen Blick drauf.

„Du interessierst dich doch sonst nicht für Bäume. Was ist los?" er umarmte sie von hinten.

„Ach." Sie seufzte „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab da so ein ganz komisches Gefühl im Magen..." sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Was für eines?"

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ich denke die ganze Zeit ich hätte was vergessen und irgendwas ist oder passiert heute." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

Elladan lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

„Es wird dir sicher noch einfallen, oder es war nicht so wichtig."

/Warum schaut der denn so/

„Hm." Sie machte sich von ihm los „Ich hab Hunger!" sagte sie und ging zur Tür.

„Warte ich komm mit." Schnell holte er sie ein. „Mylady, wenn man bitten darf?" galant hielt er ihr einen Arm hin.

Azrael sah ihn durchdringend an

„Hab ich was verpasst oder womit hab ich diese... diese Freundlichkeit heute verdient?"

„Darf man nicht mal zu seiner zukünftigen Frau freundlich und aufmerksam sein?" unschuldig schaute er sie an.

Azrael musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Doch. Zu mir ganz besonders!" sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und stolzierte gespielt neben ihm her.

Elladan musste grinsen.

„Dann beschwer dich doch nicht."

„Duhu? Elladan?" sie schaute sich um. „Warum gucken mich denn heute alle so komisch an?"

Elladan sah sich ebenfalls um.

„Nun, vielleicht weil du heute besonders toll aussiehst. Oder du wirkst reifer, als gestern, wer weiß?"

„Aber… aber, aber ich sehe immer toll aus! Und wieso reifer?" sie überlegte.

„War doch nicht anders als sonst, heute Nacht." Fies grinste sie ihn an.

Elladan streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Es wird noch genug Möglichkeiten geben, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen!"

„Achja? Und wenn ich nicht will?"

„Wann wolltest du schon mal nicht?"

„Ähm... dann werde ich halt nicht mehr wollen." Überlegen schaute sie weg.

„Das hältst du nicht durch!" wissend sah er sie an.

„Och doch! Das werde ich!" beharrte sie trotzig.

„Wirst du nicht."

„Ich WILL es nur nicht durchhalten."

„Na also, geht doch." Er lachte laut.

„Ach." Sie tat gequält „Ich mach das doch immer nur für dich. Ich opfere mich nur, damit du deinen Spaß haben kannst."

„Und du armes, kleines Mädchen gehst ja immer leer aus." Er setzte eine mitleidige Mine auf.

In dem Moment erreichten sie den Speisesaal.

„Wie man es nimmt." Das Mädchen kicherte.

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie du meinst."

Als Azrael den Raum betrat wurde sie von Elrond angelächelt.

„Ähm... Elladan? Was ist mit deinem Vater?"

Der Elb sah kurz zu ihr, bemerkte aber nicht abnormales.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Er hat mich grade ANGELÄCHELT!"

Elladan lachte.

„War das für dich jetzt so traumatisierend?" er führte sie zum Tisch.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen."

„Nein aber es ist unnormal. Und die schaun schon wieder alle so komisch." Flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

„Lass sie, sie haben anscheinend alle gute Laune."

„Ist heute irgendwas? Hab ich was verpasst?" wieder bekam sie eine seltsames Gefühl im Magen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Der Elb belud sich den Teller. „Willst du nichts essen?"

„Mir ist schlecht. Ich glaube ich geh schon wieder zurück! Ich bekomm hier einen Anfall so wie die alle gucken." Genervt schaute sie sich um.

„Bleib doch, die werden sich sicher wieder einkriegen. Ignorier sie einfach."

In dem Moment betrat Galawen den Saal, sobald sie das Mädchen erspähte eilte sie überschwänglich zu ihr.

„Azrael, da bist du ja! Wie geht es dir?"

„Nicht du auch noch! Was ist denn heute hier los?" fragend sah sie die Elbe an, die nicht minder überrascht über diese Begrüßung war.

„Was soll los sein? Ich wollte dir nur einen guten Morgen wünschen."

Azrael drehte sich den anderen Elben im Saal zu.

„Was glotzt ihr denn alle so! Ich weiß, dass ich toll bin, aber das bin ich nicht nur heute!" schrie sie, schnappte sich einen Teller und schaufelte einen riesigen Berg Essen drauf.

Unauffällig sahen alle in andere Richtung, vermeidend Azrael mit ihren Blicken auch nur zu streifen.

Elladan lachte laut.

„Jetzt hast du es ihnen gegeben!"

Galawen schaute verdattert, setzte sich dann jedoch wortlos hin und fing an zu essen.

Azrael schaute sich zufrieden um.

„Ich bin so gut! Sag mal Gala." Schmatzte sie schließlich."

„Was?"

„Ist heute irgendwas Besonderes?"

Galawen überlegte kurz.

„Nur de..." sie fing Elladans Blick auf. „Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Ok…" Azrael beugte sich über ihren Teller und as weiter.

„Wieso fragst du?" bohrte die Elbe interessiert weiter.

Azrael sah sie kurz an.

„Nur so." sagte sie und mampfte weiter. „Die gucken mich heute alle so an, als wäre ich noch toller als sonst, was ja gar nicht geht." Sie grinste, verschluckte sich jedoch sofort und fing stark an zu husten.

Elladan klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

„Niemand kann dich übertreffen, außer dir selbst."

Azrael ergriff einen Kelch und leerte ihn keuchend, machte sich dann aber sofort wieder über ihren Teller her.

Galawen beobachtete sie besorgt.

„Iss lieber nicht so schnell, sonst verschluckst du dich nochmal."

„Ach! Ich doch nicht..." prompt geschah es ein weiteres Mal und Elladan klopfte wieder auf ihrem Rücken rum.

„Gala hat Recht, macht langsamer, du hast alle Zeit dieses Jahres."

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft

„Dieses Jahr? Und nächstes?"

„Auch. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt."

„Achja." Sie wand sich an Gala „Und Elrond hat mich angelächelt!"

Galawen sah sie überrascht an.

„So richtig echt?"

„Ja." Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick Richtung Elrond „Da stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht."

„Er wird langsam alt, lass ihm doch nochmal das Gefühl, Freunde zu haben auf seine alten Tage." Elladan grinste.

Azrael sah ihn irritiert an.

„Steckst du mit ihm unter einer Decke? Er könnte noch so alt und senil sein! Er würde mich trotzdem nicht wirklich mögen und mich anlächeln, einfach so!" forschend schaute sie von einem zum anderen.

„Wieso sollte ich mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken? Welche Decke überhaupt?"

„Ist doch egal warum er es getan hat, oder?" warf Galawen schließlich ein um die Diskussion zu beenden.

Azrael zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vermutlich habt ihr Recht." Plötzlich stand sie auf. „Ich nehme jetzt ein Bad!"

„Ganz alleine?" Elladan grinste sie anzüglich an.

Das Mädchen lächelte zuckersüß zurück.

„Ja, ganz alleine" engelhaft knickste sie und verschwand aus der Halle.

Der Elb sah ihr leicht beleidigt hinterher.

„Weiber!"

„Das hab ich gehört!"

Einige Stunden später kam Azrael endlich, singend und lächelnd, aus dem Bad.

Elladan lag auf dem Bett und las.

„Du bist ja so guter Laune."

„Jaaa!" sie grinste „Ich habe ausgiebig gebadet und nachgedacht!" sie streckte sich genießerisch.

„Und worüber wenn man fragen darf?"

„Ich weiß jetzt endlich wo das komische Gefühl herkam!" breit grinste sie ihn an, doch der Elb hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Und woher?"

Azrael kicherte.

„ Denk doch mal nach! Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich!" stolz schaute sie ihn an.

„Du bist schwanger?" Elladans Augen strahlten.

„Ach quatsch! Viel besser!" sie drehte sich zum Spiegel und trocknete ihre Haare.

Der Prinz schaute enttäuscht.

„Und was wäre besser als das?"

„Ich hab mich halt noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass ich bald deine Frau sein werde und wahrscheinlich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen werde.

Schon ein seltsames Gefühl, aber toll!" sie ging zu ihm und gab einen Kuss.

Elladan grinste breit und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Fuindi, dich als Frau haben zu können wird das Beste sein, was es für mich in Mittelerde zu finden gibt."

„Tja! Wie könnte es auch anders sein. Was machen wir heute Abend?"

„Nun, ich dachte wir gehen in den großen Saal."

Azrael sah ihn verständnislos an.

„In den großen Saal? Was ist da denn?"

„Nun, da ist jeden Abend etwas, die Elben sitzen am Feuer, unterhalten sich, singen und erzählen Geschichten."

„Langweilig. Da sind wir doch noch nie gewesen? Wie kommst du auf sowas?" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deswegen denke ich ist es höchste Zeit, dort man vorbei zu schauen, es muss ja nicht für lange sein. Nur ganz kurz."

„och neee... Ich weiß da was Besseres." Lasziv lächelte sie ihn an.

Elladan wollte nur allzu gern nachgeben.

„Das können wir danach immer noch "besprechen""

Azrael lies sich trotzig auf den Bettrand fallen

„Aber da können wir auch irgendwann anders hin gehen! Ich will nicht!"

„Bitte, Fuindi, tut mir den Gefallen, du wirst sehen auch dir wird es sicher gefallen."

„Na gut!" sie lächelte ihn an „Aber nur weil du es bist."

„Danke." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, das Mädchen erwiderte den Kuss intensiv.

Elladan ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und wandte sich langsam ihrem Hals zu.

Azrael grinste zufrieden.

„Doch bis heute Abend lässt sich noch einiges machen." Flüsterte der Elb nahe ihres Ohres und knabberte kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Das Mädchen stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen.

„Lass uns den Abend hier bleiben... bitte." Hauchte sie leise.

Elladan sah sie bittend

„Das geht nicht, ich hab es versprochen."

„Versprochen! Und das ist wichtiger als dich um deine zukünftige Frau zu kümmern?"

Elladan druckste rum.

„Jain, es ist wichtig, aber es dauert wirklich nicht lange."

„Ich will hier bleiben!" meckerte Azrael weiter. „mit DIR!"

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Elladan sah sie noch einmal bittend an.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Oh" Legolas betrachtete Elladan amüsiert „stör ich?" er grinste.

Der andere Elb knurrte.

„Nein... Was willst du?" er klang schroffer als er eigentlich wollte.

Legolas zog Elladan raus und schloss die Tür.

„Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen, dass wir alles soweit vorbereitet haben und dich höflich darauf hinweisen, dass euch nur noch eine Stunde bis zur Feier bleibt." Er grinste breit. „Ich hoffe das reicht euch."

Elladan sah den Prinzen Düsterwalds fast schon hilflos an.

„Ich muss nur einen Grund finden, warum sie unbedingt mitkommen muss. Den Märchenabend findet sie nicht gerade ansprechend."

Legolas lachte.

„Das war ja klar... wie wäre es mit einem Abendessen? Dann hätte sie auch einen Grund sich schick zu machen?"

Elladan dachte kurz nach.

„Ich versuch es, so wie es aussieht ist sie im Moment auf ein anderes "Essen" scharf."

„Naja! Geb dir mühe! Du schaffst das schon! Also in einer Stunde im großen Saal!

„Klar, bis später dann." Er ging wieder rein.

„Bin wieder ganz zu deiner Verfügung." Wandte er sich grinsend an Azrael.

Diese schaute ihn an.

„Wer war das?"

„Ach, nur Legolas, wie du ja grad gesehen hast."

„Und was wollte er?" fragte sie misstrauisch weiter.

„Fragen, ob wir gleich zum Essen kommen." Fuhr der Elb im Plauderton fort.

„Zum essen? Dafür kommt er extra hierher?" sie versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, doch er beugte sich über ein paar Zettel auf den Tisch.

„Ja, wieso denn nicht? Ich hab zugesagt."

„Hast du das?"

/Was ist hier eigentlich heute los/

„Ich bleibe dann hier." Fuhr sie unbekümmert weiter aus.

Elladans Kopf flog herum.

„Bitte komm mit"

„Und wenn ich keinen Hunger habe?" herausfordernd schaute sie ihn an.

„Dann begleite mich, mir zu Liebe."

„Warum? Du gehst doch sonst auch mal ohne mich essen?"

Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke und tat als wolle sie schlafen.

„Aber heute möchte ich mit dir essen gehen. Nenn es als Hochzeitsgeschenk für mich." Versuchte er sie weiter zu überreden „Und wer weiß was der Abend noch so bringt?" er zwinkerte ihr zu.

/Was will der eigentlich von mir/

„Ich will aber hier bleiben! Ich warte auf dich und dann machen wir uns einen "schönen" Abend." Sie grinste dreckig. Dann bekommst du ein ganz anderes Geschenk von mir." Sie leckte sich über die Lippen.

Auch Elladan grinste anzüglich

„Er wird noch schöner, wenn du mitkommst, dort gibt es Met."

Azrael bekam leuchtende Augen

„Met!" sie sprang auf und warf sich schnell eine Tunika über. „Lass uns gehen!"

Elladan lachte.

„Kleines, so leid es mir tut, es fängt erst in einer Stunde an."

„Erst in einer Stunde?" sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Na toll!"

Elladan setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie.

„Denk an den leckeren Met, die Zeit vergeht schnell glaub mir."

„Jaaa… Met…" sie dachte an Met „Und was machen wir so lange?"

„Nun, das können wir ja mal "bereden"" er grinste lasziv´, doch Azrael drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Ach, jetzt hab ich auch keine Lust mehr. Ich will Met!"

„Aber hier gibts im Moment keinen Met." Seufzte er. „Aber du kannst dir ja schon mal was schickes raussuchen, zu anziehen."

„Was schickes? Aber, aber es ist doch nur ein Abendessen!"

/Spinnt der jetzt/

„Wer sagt, dass man sich zum Abendessen nicht mal schick machen darf?"

„Hm. Hast recht. Dann mach ich mich morgen mal schick, ok?"

„Warum nicht heute?"

„Warum nicht morgen?"

„Weil ich dich heute gerne mal in diesem tollen, roten Kleid sehen würde. Wo dir das letzte Mal alle hinterher gestarrt haben."

Azrael kicherte.

A

„Ach ja! Das Rote! Hm. Soll ich? Ich hab gar keine Lust."

„Bitte…" er sah sie mit seinem Spezialblick Nr. 3 an.

Das Mädchen wurde schwach.

„Aber nur wenn DU mich anziehst!" sie grinste.

Elladan grinste breiter.

„Danke." Erküsste sie.

„Dann mach mal!" erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Der Elb holte das Kleid aus dem Schrank, auch ihr die Sachen auszuziehen schaffte er relativ schnell. Kurz betrachtete er sie.

„Sicher, das du dich JETZT schon umziehen willst?"

„Tja, wenn ich mich schon auf das Abendessen quälen muss, dann musst du jetzt wenigstens auch leiden." Sie grinste fies und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Arme hoch!" er streifte ihr das Kleid über. „Du, wie macht man das zu?"

Azrael grinste breit.

„Da an der Seite."

Unsicher verknotete der Elb sie Bänder.

„So richtig? Sieht irgendwie... seltsam aus"

Azrael stellte sich seitlich zum Spiegel und strich dabei „zufällig" über seine Brust.

„Ja... aber ein bisschen enger könnte es ruhig sein."

Elladan öffnete den Bändersalat wieder und zog zu.

„Fest genug?"

Azrael keuchte erschrocken auf, als alle Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde.

„E… etwas z-zu f-fest!"

„Entschuldigung." Er ließ etwas lockerer. „Besser?"

„Jaaa" das Mädchen holte erstmal tief Luft. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Ca. ne halbe stunde"

Sie sah ihn lieb an.

„Wollen wir nicht schon mal gehen und gucken ob wir schon ein klitzekleines Schlückchen Met bekommen?"

„Nein, der wird immer pünktlich erst serviert, damit er nicht warm wird."

„Och Menno! Dann… dann, dann lass uns doch schon mal gaaanz langsam Richtung Speisesaal gehen, ja?"

Elladan lachte leise.

„Aber wirklich nur gaaanz langsam."

„Jaaa!" sie nahm ihn an die Hand und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Der Elb stolperte mühsam hinterher.

„Ich sagte langsam!"

„Wozu ist man denn mit einem Prinzen verlobt, wenn man noch nicht mal Met bekommt, wann man will?" mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie weiter.

Doch Elladan blieb einfach stehen und hielt sie fest.

„Heiratest du mich nur, damit du an Met rankommst?"

„Ach Elladan diese Diskussion hat doch jetzt keinen Sinn!" verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn weiter mitzuziehen.

„Nein? Ich find schon." Blieb der Prinz stur.

„Aber warum denn? Du weißt doch ich liebe dich! Und deswegen heirate ich dich! Aber grade in diesem Augenblick will ich Met!"

Elladan grinste nun doch wieder leicht.

„Du kannst manchmal stur sein wie ein Esel, weißt du das?"

„ICH und stur? Wer steht hier wie angewurzelt rum und geht nicht weiter?"

„Aber ich habe gelernt geduldig zu sein."

„Ok." Sie wurde ruhig „So besser?"

„Viel besser." Grinsend zog er sie an sich um sie zu küssen.

Azrael erwiderte ihn zwar, wippte aber ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

„Du bist ja immer noch nicht ruhig!"

Erstaunt sah das Mädchen ihn an.

„Ich bin ruhig. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es nicht wäre?" krampfhaft hielt sie still.

„JETZT bist du ruhig, oder tust zumindest so." er grinste fies.

„Ich bin ganz ruhig. Elladan Schatz? Du willst doch UNBEDINGT mit mir essen gehen, oder?"

Dieser seufzte.

„Ja, aber PÜNKTLICH."

Azrael grinste breit.

„Besser zu früh als zu spät!" damit rannte sie los.

Elladan startete die Verfolgung.

„Was hast du es denn schon wieder so eilig?"

„ICH WILL MET!"

„Aber da ist doch noch kein Met!" er überholte sie und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

Azrael lief voll gegen ihn und plumpste auf den Boden.

„Selbst schuld." Der Elb musste grinsen, hielt ihr aber eine Hand hin.

Das Mädchen schlug diese weg.

„Du bist schuld!" schmollend blieb sie sitzen.

Beschwichtigend hob Elladan die Arme.

„Bitte, dann nicht"

Azrael schmollte weiter und entlockte ihm einen Seufzer.

„Wie lange möchtest du da jetzt sitzen bleiben?"

„Naja... halt solange ich will eben." Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Wollen wir nicht schon gehen?"

„Wolltest du nicht sitzen bleiben?"

„Hab ich das gesagt?" sie tat so als wäre nichts gewesen und rappelte sich auf

Der Prinz machte eine ausladene Geste.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl verhört haben. Achja ich denke es ist soweit."

Azrael zupfte sich das Kleid zureche und hackte sich bei ihn ein.

„Dann los!"

Vor der Halle angekommen machte Elladan eine galante Verbeugung.

„Nach dir."

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft und stieß mit Schwung die Tür auf.

Im Saal war alles dunkel und mucks Mäuschen still. Plötzlich ging das Licht an.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG! HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH ZUM GEBURTSTAG!"

Azrael bekam große Augen und machte die Tür wieder zu. Verwirrt sah sie Elladan an.

„Ich glaub wir sind hier falsch."

Doch dieser grinste breit.

„Nein, ganz richtig." Er machte die Tür wieder auf und schob Azrael rein.

Galawen lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Alles Gute zum 18!"

„Ääähhhmm... duhu, Gala? Was ist denn hier jetzt genau los? Hab ich was verpasst?" sie schaute sich im festlich geschmückten Saal um, sie kapierte einfach nicht was hier vorging

Galawen lachte laut und herzlich.

„Was hier los ist? Du hast heut Geburtstag, und zwar deinen 18ten!"

So langsam ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Ähm, ja! Natürlich! Das wusste ich doch! Ich wollte euch nur ein bisschen… verwirren! Ja! Genau das wollte ich!" sie setzte ein Grinsen auf und fiel Galawen um den Hals. „Danke schööön!"

Lachend erwiderte Galawen die Umarmung.

Auch Legolas trat nun auf sie zu.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Azrael." Lächelnd überreichte er ihr eine kleine Schachtel. „Von Gala und mir."

„DDDAAAANKE!" schnell schnappte sie sich die Schachtel und betrachtete sie genau.

Grinsend beobachtete Legolas sie.

„Man kann es auch öffnen, weißt du?"

„Ach nein! Das weiß ich auch!" grummelnd machte sie sich dran es zu öffnen.

„Wieder mal ein gaaanz schlauer Beitrag, von dem ja sooo schlauen Prinzchen."

Elladan grinste Legolas an.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber sowas kann sie."

Azrael ließ sich davon nicht stören und versuchte mit Mühe langsam die Schachtel zu öffnen, verlor jedoch die Geduld und riss sie auf.

„Och! Wie schön!"

„Wir wissen ja, dass du dich immer so drüber aufregst, dass du keinen passenden Haarschmuck zu deinen schwarzen Kleidern findest." Sagte Galawen und lächelte „Steck ihn es doch mal rein."

Azrael steckte sich den Kamm in die Haare.

„Hat jemand einen Spiegel?" doch dann drehte sie sich zu Elladan. „Und du hast mir den ganzen Tag nichts gesagt!"

„Es hätte dir ja auch selbst einfallen können." Er lachte leise „und so war es doch eine noch größere Überraschung, oder?"

„Ja!" sie fiel ihm um den Hals, dann bekam sie einen Spiegel gereicht.

„Danke!" sie stürmte auf Galawen und Legolas zu und umarmte beide.

Eine große Zuschauertraube hatte sich mittlerweile um sie gebildet, doch Haldir trat vor.

„Auf das du gesund bleibst." Er rang sich sogar zu einem Lächeln zusammen.

Azrael schaute ihn schräg an.

„Sogar mit einem lächeln?"

Dieser verdrehte die Augen.

„So überraschend?"

„Nein! Das war mir sowieso klar, dass das früher oder später kommt!" sie kicherte

„Aber jetzt soll gefeiert werden!"

Die Musik setzte ein und die meisten wandten sich zur Tanzfläche.

„Wenn ich bitten darf?" Elladan verbeugte sich und hielt ihr einen Arm hin.

Azrael hakte sich ein, ohne richtig zu bemerken was er wollte.

„Tja! Jetzt bin ich schon richtig alt!" sie grinste ihn an, doch er hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Kommt drauf an, von welchem Standpunkt man es aus betrachtet." Er führte sie zur Tanzfläche.

„Weißt du, ich will nicht tanzen. Du weißt doch noch, was letztes Mal war..." hilfesuchend sah sie ihn an.

„Das letzte Mal hab ich dir den Antrag gemacht, oder was meinst du?"

„Nein! Das doch nicht." Sie wurde rot „Ich KANN halt nicht tanzen... und außerdem..." sie sah einen gedeckten Tisch. „Hab ich Hunger!" sie stürmte drauß zu.

Lachend ließ Elladan sie gewähren.

„Verschluck dich nicht."

Azrael setzte sich erleichtert darüber auf einen Stuhl, dass er auf den Tanz nicht bestand, nahm sich ein Glas Met und leerte ihn in einem Zug.

Dann nahm sie sich einen neuen und nickte ein paar Bekannten freundlich zu.

Elladan musterte sie amüsiert.

„Da hast du so viel Met wie du willst."

„Willst du nichts essen? Seit wann habt ihr das alles hier überhaupt geplant?" sie bewunderte den Raum.

Elladan überlegte kurz.

„Keine Ahnung, aber Hauptsache es gefällt dir." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Azrael lächelte ihn an.

„Es ist so ... toll... umwerfend... überwältigen..."

„Schön zu hören." Glorfindel war plötzlich erschienen, verbeugte sich und gab dem Mädchen einen Handkuss. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Oh! Hi Glori!" sie kicherte „Habt ihr auch das alles mitgeplant?" sie machte eine ausschweifende Armgeste durch den Raum.

„Ja, ohne mich wäre de Organisation den Bach runter gegangen." Er grinste schelmisch,

„Ja sicher!" sie lächelte gespielt und trank ihr glas leer

Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ihr seid noch nicht in die Verlegenheit der organisatorischen "Künste" der Anderen hier geraten, oder?"

„Ich? Nein!" sie nahm sich ein neues Glas und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Ist euch aber gut gelungen... Das muss ICH sogar loben."

Der Elb verbeugte sich.

„Habt Dank, doch muss ich schon wieder weiter, genießt das Fest."

„Euch auch" ironisch, freundlich lächelte sie ihn an.

Als Glorfindel gegangen war, ging plötzlich das Licht aus.

Azrael lachte und versuchte kichernd Elladan zu finden.

„Was habt ihr euch denn noch ausgedacht?"

Elladan ergriff ihre Hand.

„Das sind wir nicht." Konzentriert versuchte er etwas zu erkennen.

„Du Scherzkeks. Dann lass ich mich eben überraschen wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst!" fröhlich drückte sie seine Hand

„Fuindi, ich weiß nicht was hier vor sich geht." Seine Stimme klang besorgt, auch die anderen Gäste wurden langsam unruhig.

„Also… das ist echt nicht… du weißt nicht was los ist?" sie wurde sauer „Das ist meine Geburtstagsfete! Und die hat niemand zu stören!"

Gerade als Elladan zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, ging das Licht auf der Galerie an, die Gäste schrieen auf.

Dort oben stand Alrik, und genoss den Auftritt sichtlich.

Azrael starrte zu ihm hoch, konnte jedoch nichts sagen, verdattert trat sie einige Schritte vor.

Alrik lächelte, sobald er sie erblickte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kleine."

Auf eine Handbewegung hin erschienen hunderte von blutroten Schmetterlingen und flatterten auf sie zu um sie einzukreisen.

„FUINDI!" schrie Elladan laut.

„Was…" setzte Azrael an hielt jedoch inne, als die Schmetterlinge immer schneller und schneller um sie herum flatterten und sie mit sich ein kleines Stück in die Höhe hoben.

Elladan versuchte zu ihr zukommen, wurde jedoch zurückgeschmettert.

Die Schmetterlinge wurden langsamer und begannen zu verschwinden.

Azrael wurde sanft wieder runter gelassen und trug nun ein geiles, schwarzes Kleid, und dazu passenden Silberschmuck mit blutroten Granatsteinen.

Azrael schaute an sich hinunter.

„Bor... Wahnsinn!" sie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Elladan wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Alrik schritt langsam auf sie zu, alle Gäste wichen vor ihm zurück, sein Blick hing auf Azrael.

Azrael stämmte ihre Hände in die Seite.

„Jetzt hör mal zu! Das ist zwar alles gut und schön und ich will auch gar nicht abstreiten, dass das Kleid echt geil ist und der Schmuck... aber egal!

WIE KANNST DU MEINE FEIER NUR SO STÖREN!" wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

Alrik sah sie unschuldig an.

„Stören? Kleine, ich bin extra gekommen, um dir auch zu gratulieren."

„ABER BRAUCHST DU DENN IMMER SO EINEN RIESEN AUFTRITT! KANNST DU NICHT WIE JEDER ANDERE HERKOMMEN UND GRATULIEREN!" sie hielt kurz inne. „Danke übrigens. ABER MUSSTE DAS SEIN?"

Doch er grinste nur und ließ sich von ihrem Geschrei nicht im geringsten beeindrucken.

„Ja muss es, du weißt, ich mag es theatralisch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Damit zog er sie an sich und küsste sie gefühlvoll.

Völlig überrumpelt ließ Azrael es geschehen, doch versuchte ihn dann weg zu drücken.

„Was war das denn?"

„Das, meine Kleine, war ein Kuss." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Azrael bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Das weiß ich auch! Aber heute so, so… so… anders?"

Alrik grinste sie an, sagte aber nichts.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Azrael wo sie sich eigentlich befand, und versuchte ihn wieder weg zu drücken, doch er hielt sie fest,

„Sonst noch was!"

„Müsstest du nicht heute guter Laune sein?" wieder sag er sie intensiv an.

Azrael wurde ruhig.

„B-b-bin ich doch!"

„Gut." Er grinste sie an.

/Wo sind eigentlich alle! Will denn niemand was gegen ihn machen? Ok. Eigentlich... gefällt es mir so auch besser! NA! Böse Gedanken/

Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn.

„Du bist doch nicht gekommen, um mir nur mal eben zu gratulieren oder?"

Doch bevor Alrik noch etwas erwidern konnte stürmte Elladan heran.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du Mistkerl!"

„Nana, doch nicht heute an ihrem Geburtstag. Was hältst du von einem vorläufigen Waffenstillstand?"

Azrael sah Alrik überrascht an

„Aha?" dann schaute sie den Elb an. „Lass ihn bitte kurz ausreden, Schatz! Dann kann er gleich wieder verschwinden!" aus den Augenwinkeln funkelte sie Alrik an. „Bevor ich das tue bitte ich um einen Tanz mit dir." Sagte dieser und verbeugte sich vor Azrael

„Tanzen! Nein! nein! NEIN! GANZ sicher nicht!" sie versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entziehen.

„Nur einen Tanz." Intensiv betrachtete Alrik sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Azrael fühlte sich wie gefesselt von ihm

„Wie du willst..." widerstandslos ließ sie sich zur Tanzfläche führen.

Wieder wichen alle vor ihnen zurück, sodass sie die Tanzfläche nun für sich alleine hatten. Auf einen Wink von Alrik fing Musik an zu spielen.

Azrael war erstaunt darüber das sie auf einmal Tanzen konnte

„Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, hier vorbei zuschauen?"

„Nun ich dachte, meine Ehefrau wird nicht jeden Tag 18, das muss doch gefeiert werden."

„Kannst ja fast charmant sein." Sie musste lachen.

„Du kennst mich nicht so gut, wie du denkst, dass du es tust." Erwiderte Alrik geheimnisvoll

Interessiert musterte Azrael ihn.

„Also ich denke, ich kenne dich schon ziemlich gut." Sie grinste dreckig, was er erwiderte.

„Du wirst noch einige Überraschungen erleben."

„Ach? Was denn für welche?" Tief in ihr erwachte der Wunsch, dass der Tanz ewig dauern möge.

„Das wirst du schon selber herausfinden müssen."

Azrael schloss die Augen und genoss den Tanz.

„Überrasch mich lieber!"

In diesem Moment war der Tanz zu Ende und Alrik löste sich von ihr.

„Aber nicht mehr heute, dein Elb sieht ungeduldig aus." Grinsend deutete er auf Elladan, der etwas abseits stand und grimmig dreinschaute.

„Du willst jetzt gehen und mich hier so… so… einfach stehen lassen? Dabei warst du heute fast umgänglich."

„Du sagtest doch ich solle verschwinden."

„Na toll! Erst hierhin kommen, nett sein und dann einfach so abhauen, als wäre nichts gewesen!" grummelte das Mädchen enttäuscht, Elladan beachtete sie gar nicht „Außerdem hab ich das eben gesagt!"

„Nicht sauer sein Kleine, ich verspreche dir, deinen nächsten Geburtstag feierst du in meinen Arme, mit Familie." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Azrael klappte der Mund auf, sie war völlig überrumpelt.

„DU DRECKIGER KLEINER BASTARD!" Elladan stürmte wütend auf ihn zu, doch Alrik sah ihm gelassen entgegen.

„Ich dachte, es wäre Waffenstillstand."

Azrael sah entsetzt vom einen zum anderen

„Elladan! Nicht! Bitte nicht!" doch das konnte ihn nicht stoppen.

Alrik warf Azrael noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verschwand kurz bevor Elladan ihn erreicht hatte,

„NEIN!"

Vor Schreck sank Azrael sich zusammen.

Elladan fing sie auf.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Doch das Mädchen sah ihn wütend an.

„Warum hast du das gemacht!"

„Weil er nicht seine Schnauze halten konnte!"

„MUSSTEST DU DENN GLEICH AUF IHN LOSGEHEN!

DU BIST EINFACH ZU…" sie sah ihn an, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen, plötzlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. „Oh Elladan!" sie klammerte sich an ihn.

Verdattert sah der Elb sie an, strich ihr dann jedoch über den Rücken.

„Schon gut..."

„Es tut mir so Leid..." sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter „Ich weiß gar nicht was... wie… wieso er… warum… und ach!" sie war total durcheinander.

„Ordne erstmal deine Gedanken, was wolltest du sagen?" sanft sah er sie an.

„Was war denn auf einmal los?" verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Er ist aufgetaucht, hat dich geküsst und tanzte mit dir. Und dieses Kleid..."

Azrael sah an sich runter und musste grinsen.

„Naja… also… Geschmack hat er ja!"

Elladan sah sie leicht entsetzt an.

„Du freust dich auch noch über sein Geschenk?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!" ernst schaute sie ihn an /Aber das Kleid ist trotzdem geil/

„Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen und weiterfeiern?" flehend sah sie ihn an.

Elladan nickte.

„Wie du wünscht." Auf sein Zeichen setzte die Musik ein und die Gäste erholten sich langsam von ihrem Schreck.

„Ich muss erst einmal etwas trinken." Sie schnappte sich einen Kelch Met.

Irgendwann spät nachts kehrten die beiden erst wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Azrael legte sich sofort ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Elladan betrachtete sie noch eine Zeitlang.

„Dein Geschenk kriegst du nächste Nacht, versprochen." Flüsterte er leise und schließ ebenfalls ein.


	38. Ungewollte Küsse

Kapitel 35

Azrael schlenderte gelangweilt durch die Gärten Bruchtals.

„Langweilig!"

Glorfindel stand plötzlich hinter ihr,

„Oh, habt Ihr Eure vielen Verehrer nicht mehr gefunden?"

Erschrocken drehte Azrael sich um, hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Wieso, Ihr seid doch hier, oder?" dreckig grinste sie ihn an.  
Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue.

„Zweifelhaft ob das Euren Ansprüchen zu genüge ausreicht."

„Als wenn ich Ansprüche hätte." Sie lachte. „Also, was wollt Ihr?"

„Sehen was Ihr schon wieder vorhabt."

Nun war Azrael an der Reihe eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Vorhaben? Ich? Wie kommt Ihr auf sowas?"

„Nun, Ihr lauft doch sonst nicht ohne Grund mutterseelenallein hier herum, dass wäre viel zu... friedlich... für Euch."

„Kann ich denn nicht auch mal "friedlich" sein? Ist das so abwegig?"

„Lasst mich nicht lügen. Ja"

Azrael seufzte

„Ach, Ihr glaubt also, wie alle anderen auch, zu wissen wie ich wirklich bin und was ich zu tun habe?" fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ist es nicht so?" überlegen lächelte er sie an.

„Wenn Ihr es genau wissen wollt, NEIN; ist es nicht!"

Langsam wurde das Mädchen wütend.

„Na dann überzeugt mich mal vom Gegenteil."

„Und wie soll ich das bitte schön machen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kenn Euch ja nicht."

Wütend drehte Azrael sich um und ging ein paar Meter weg um sich leicht vor sich hin köchelnd auf eine Bank zu setzen.

„Blöde Elben!"

„Ihr seid immer noch die Alte geblieben."

„Und was ist so schlimm an meinem alten ich?"

„Nun ja, es ist laut, nervig, störend und eigensinnig."

„Aber genau das lieben alle an mir." Sie grinste breit.

Glorfindel seufzte.

„Gut möglich..."

Azrael schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Hä? Ihr stimmt mir zu? Das ist ja noch nie passiert."

„Nun man kann sich ja nicht immer quer stellen."

„Der große Glorfindel, der Balrogtöter… versucht NETT zu sein?"

Sie bekam einen Lachanfall.

Dieser schaute sie grimmig an.

„Nur, dass Ihr es noch nie erfahren habt, heißt nicht das es so selten ist!"

„Aber an wem liegt das, an mir oder an Euch?"

„Vielleicht an uns beiden?"

„Hm, hm, hm. Das klingt ja schon fast wie ein versöhnliches Gespräch. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Hinterher mögt ihr mich noch." Sie lachte. „Was würdet ihr sagen, wenn ich Euch eine Kurzhaarfrisur verpassen würde?" breit grinste sie ihn an.

Glorfindels andere Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

„Wie kommt Ihr bitte darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Ihr würdet sicher süß aussehen mit kurzen Haaren."

„Süß?" er stuckte das Wort fast aus. „Ihr geht nie und nimmer an meine Haare!"

Azrael sprang auf und hüpfte um Glorfindel rum.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte." Lieb lächelte sie ihn an. „Bitte Glori."

Innerlich musste selbst der sonst so ernste Elb lachen.

„Nein!"

„Aber warum denn nicht? Ich bin auch ganz brav."

„Weil das MEINE Haare sind und ICH später so rumlaufen müsste und nicht Ihr." Dabei ließ er sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen, so als würde er befürchten, sie könnte jeden Moment eine Schere hervorziehen.

Azrael sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Könnt Ihr diesen Augen widerstehen, Schätzchen? Nur ein paar Zentimeter."

Der Elb erwiderte kurz den Blick schaute dann jedoch weg.

„Nein."

„Ihr habt auch einen Wunsch frei, einen ganz tollen, egal was es ist." Er überlegte kurz. „Ok, außer es ist etwas Peinliches oder hat was mit Elrond zu tun. Bitte, bitte, bitte!" nervte sie ihn weiter.

Glorfindel war sichtlich hin und her gerissen.

„Das wird mich noch ewig nachhängen..." seufzte er schließlich.

„Ich erfülle Euch auch den Wunsch zuerst. Ist das ein Deal?"

„Gut... Ihr habt gewonnen aber nur ein ganz kurzes Stück, und vor allem grade!"

„JUHU HURRA." Wie ein Kleinkind hüpfte herum und bekam vor Freude glitzernde Augen.

„Und was muss ich dafür tun?"

„Ich erbitte dafür einen Kuss von Euch." Erwiderte er höflich.

Erschrocken riss das Mädchen die Augen auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Was?"

„Ihr sagtet, alles außer etwas Peinliches oder mit Elrond."

„Aber… aber... Warum… ich meine Oh mein Gott!"

„Ihr braucht keine Panik zu kriegen, es ist ein KUSS und keine Nacht."

„Habt Ihr etwa über eine Nacht nachgedacht? Aber Ihr hasst mich!"

Langsam war Azrael ernsthaft verwirrt.

„Nein habe ich nicht, und nein ich hasse Euch nicht, auch es so scheinen mag."

„HA!" Azrael bekam einen Einfall. „Jetzt weiß ich wieso Ihr das machen wollt. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?"

„Ach und was meinst du zu denken?"

„Ihr macht das nur, um mir wieder zu schaden." Triumphierend sah sie ihn an.

„Und wie sollte Euch das schaden?" amüsiert sah Glorfindel sie an.

„Ihr rennt dann heulend zu Elrond und erzählt ihm, ich sei über Euch hergefallen und dann schmeißt er mich raus und Elladan verlässt mich, hab ich nicht Recht?"

Der Elbe lachte laut auf.

„Das wäre zwar eine überaus verlockende Idee. Aber nein, Ihr habt unrecht."

„Verlockendes Angebot…" wiederholte Azrael leise und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Warum hassen mich alle?" fragte sie schließlich gespielt verzweifelt.

„Nun wie schon gesagt, Ihr seid laut, nervig und eigensinnig."

„NEIN; ich bin toll, super, genial, geil, bestens, was gibt es für Definitionen von super-mega-hyper-sexy?"

Der Berater Elronds verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich vergaß eingebildet zu erwähnen!"

„Ich bin nicht eingebildet!" hochnäsig schaute sie ihn an. „Ich WEIß, dass ich toll bin, ihr blöden Elben seid eingebildet."

„Ach und wieso das bitte?"

„Weil alle Elben denken wie wären viiiiiiiiiiiiiel besser als Menschen."

„Und du denkst du wärest das erotischste Wesen Mittelerdes, was ist da der Unterschied?"

„Weil ich es BIN." Stolz schaute sie in die Gegend. „Oder erklärt mir sonst, wie es sein kann, dass alle Männer Mittelerdes scharf auf mich sind." Kicherte sie schließlich.

„Ach sind das alle?"

„Nennt mir drei die es nicht sind." Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Legolas, Saruman und Aragorn."

„Hm…" schnell überlegte sie sich etwas. „Legolas tendiert gerade auch dazu mich zu mögen. Saruman ist TOT! Und Aragorn? Da kann ich auch drauf verzichten, lieber würde ich Euch heiraten!"

„Gut wenn nicht Saruman dann Celeborn." Erwiderte der Elb emotionslos.

„Ihr seid voll fies, versaut mir mein Selbstbewusstsein." Sprach sie mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Jetzt bin ich beleidigt!"

„Als wenn das bei Euch etwas Neues wäre, Ihr werdet es überleben."

„Nein werde ich nicht." Schmollte das Mädchen weiter.

„Gut, dann kann ich auch nichts mehr für Euch tun, nur um Elladan wäre es schade."

Azrael unterdrückte einen Schreikrampf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Hört auf mich an die Wand zu kontern!"

Glorfindel lachte laut.

„Das seid ihr anscheinend nicht gewöhnt." Er ging auf sie zu „Angst vor neuem?"

Unsicher schaute sie ihn an und suchte nach einem Konter.

„Ähm… Nein?"

Doch er grinste immer noch.

„Das sieht aber ganz anders aus." Schritt für Schritt drängte er sie zurück.

„Ihr grinst für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu sehr." Mehr wusste sie dazu nicht zu sagen.

„Ach, und was wäre nach Eurem Geschmack?" er grinste noch weiter, als sie wegen eines Baumes nicht weiter zurückweichen konnte.

„Wenn Ihr ganz schnell, ganz weit weg gehen würdet und aufhört mich nervös zu machen." Unsicher schaute sie sich um und drückte sich fester an den Baum.

„Habt ihr Angst?" kam die Frage amüsiert ein weiteres Mal.

„Ihr seid der Balrogtöter. Ihr seid aus Mandos Hallen wiedergekehrt. Sollte ich?"

Kurz sah Glorfindel an sich runter.

„Aber ein Geist bin ich nicht." Er blickte sie wieder an. „Nun das kommt ganz darauf an, was Ihr gedenkt als nächstes zu tun."

„Ich gedenke hier stehen zu bleiben und abzuwarten was Ihr gedenkt zu tun." Grinste sie leicht.

„Oh mein Gott, flirte ich etwa gerade mit Euch?"

Seine blauen Augen blitzen auf.

„Keine Ahnung wie Ihr es anders bezeichnen wollt."

Sein Gesicht befand sich nahe an dem ihrigen.

„Ich könnte es als Belästigung bezeichnen, aber anscheint seht Ihr es als flirten."

Unsicher beobachte sie wie sein Gesicht langsam näherte und drückte sich fester an den Baum.

„Belästigung? Das ist ein sehr hartes Wort, wisst Ihr das? Wir unterhalten uns doch nur."

„Nur das normalerweise einer der Unterhaltenden nicht mit dem rücken an der Wand steht und keine Fluchtmöglichkeit besteht."

„Das ist doch nur eine unwesentliche Nebensache, wenn Ihr wünscht zu gehen sagt es nur."

Azrael grinste breit.

„Würdet Ihr es tun, sollte ich euch darum bitten?

„Wer weiß."

„Und wenn ich Euch darum bitten würde, aber in Wirklichkeit hoffe, dass Ihr es nicht tut?" sie kicherte leise. /Oh mein Gott, ich flirte mit Glorfindel/

„Nun, dann würdet Ihr sehen was Ihr davon habt."

„Hm, ich wüsste zu gerne, was ich dann habe bzw. bekommen würde."

„Dann lasst es drauf ankommen." Herausfordernd grinste er sie an.

„Wie ich es eben schon gesagt habe ich, stehe hier einfach und erwarte das unerwartete."

Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf, er überbrückte den letzten weg und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre, dabei fielen seine Haare nach vorne und verdeckten die beiden wie durch einen Vorhang.

Azrael wusste nicht ob sie ihn wegschuppsen oder es genießen sollte. Schließlich beugte sie sich etwas nach vorne um ihm zu ermutigen weiter zu gehen, doch selbst machte sie keinen Finger krumm.

Glorfindel verstand die Aufforderung und öffnete ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

Langsam erwiderte Azrael schüchtern den Kuss, doch der Elb erkundete immer mutiger ihren Mund und zog sie an sich.

Unweigerlich drückte sie sich näher an ihn, ihre Hände wanderten nach vorne zu seiner Brust und krallte sich in seiner Tunika fest.  
Ihre Berührungen erzeugten ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut und ließ ihn die Umgebung völlig vergessen.

Plötzlich löste Azrael von ihm und sah ihn mit verschleierten Augen an.

„Ihr habt Recht, ich bin laut, frech und nervtötend."

„Wie kommt der plötzliche Sinnenswandel?" fragte er sie überrascht, würde sie jedoch am liebsten gleich wieder küssen.

„Weil ich das hier sonst zu sehr genießen, sogar wiederholen würde." Sie starrte auf seine Lippen.

„Und was hindert euch daran?" schon wieder näherte er sie ihr.

„Es könnte vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, an meinem Verlobten liegen." Amüsiert lächelte sie ihn an.

Glorfindel hielt kurz inne, zuckte dann jedoch mit seinen Schultern und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.

Azrael keuchte vor schreck in seinen Mund, und begann das ganze unentschlossen wieder zu genießen.

Innerlich grinste der Elbe breit und wurde leidenschaftlicher.

Azrael versuchte sich nicht mitreißen zu lassen, und versuchte krampfhaft vorzutäuschen, dass der Kuss sie völlig kalt lässt.

Sanft aber herausfordernd neckte er ihre Zunge.

Das Mädchen hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und drückte sich automatisch näher an ihn, innerlich kämpfte sie um ihre Selbstbeherrschung.

„Was zum..." geschockt blieb Elladan stehen. Erschrocken wich Azrael von Glorfindel zurück und sah ihn geschockt an.

Elladan sah fassungslos von einem zum anderen.

„Und du wirfst MIR vor, mit anderen rummachen zu wollen?"

„Er war es!" sie zeigte auf Glorfindel.

„Aber DU hast dich nicht grade dagegen gesträubt, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall."

„Ja super, erst über mich herfallen und dann noch mir die Schuld geben!" wütend schaute sie Elronds Berater an.

„Mir ist es egal WER angefangen hat!" mischte sich Elladan wütend ein.

Reuevoll schaute Azrael weg.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen!"

„Elladan, es ist meine Schuld, mach sie deswegen jetzt nicht fertig." Versuchte Glorfindel ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch es nützte nichts.

„Ich bin mit schuld. Nein eigentlich bin ich ganz alleine schuld. Es tut mir leid."

„Macht das unter euch aus, wer schuld ist oder nicht." Er sah das Mädchen nochmal anklagend an, drehte sich um und verschwand im Haus.

„Das habt Ihr ja super hinbekommen, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ihr habt erreicht was Ihr wolltet. Wie es aussieht werde ich wohl nicht mehr lange bleiben." Wütend schaute sie Glorfindel an.

„Ich? Das war nie meine Absicht! Ihr hättet ja nicht noch einen zweiten vordern müssen."

„Ich habe nie einen gefordert verdammt."

Verzweifelt sah sie in die Richtung in der Elladan verschwunden war.

„Würde ich es schlimmer machen, wenn ich hinterher laufen würde?"

„Keine Ahnung, er könnte vielleicht ne Dummheit begehen."

„Eine Dummheit?" erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Nun, es gibt hier genug Elbinnen die das ausnutzen würden, und so wie er jetzt drauf ist könnte es gut sein, dass er etwas Unüberlegtes tut."

Das Mädchen beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr und rannte so schnell es ging Elladan hinterher, doch er war schon weg, suchend lief sie weiter durch Bruchtal.


	39. Kurz am Aus vorbei

Kapitel 36

Elladan lief kopflos durch die Gänge, er wollte einfach nur weg, egal wohin, nur möglichst weit weg.

Zufällig begegnete er einer Elbe, die sobald sie seinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah, auf ihn zueilte.

„Lord Elladan, was ist passiert?"

„Ach gar nichts!" seine Stimmt tropfte vor Ironie. „Meine Verlobte knutscht nur mit dem Berater meines Vaters rum."

Betroffen sah sie Elladan an, doch innerlich jubelte sie.

„Oh das tut mir leid. Wie konnte das passieren?" sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, und als Erklärung hatten sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich gegenseitig die Schuld abzusprechen. Toll!" wütend starrte er zu Boden.

„Naja, Ihr wisst doch wie die Menschen sind. Ich hatte von Anfang an kein gutes Gefühl. Sie ist doch fast noch ein Kind."

„Ich hab sie für vernünftiger gehalten. Doch wieso grade Glorfindel? Sie waren doch sonst wie Hund und Katz."

„Vielleicht sah es von außen so aus. Habt Ihr mal daran gedacht, dass sie es von Anfang an auf Ihn abgesehen hat?" zärtlich sah sie ihn an.

Doch Elladan war überrascht.

„Ihr meint doch nicht etwas, sie wollte nur über mich an ihn rankommen!"

„Ich meine gar nichts. Ihr müsst wissen was ihr denkt. Doch lasst mich Euch ein bisschen von dieser Tragödie ablenken." Verführerisch lächelte sie ihn an.

In dem Moment erlosch etwas in seinem Kopf.

„Und wie wenn man fragen darf?" Anzüglich grinste er sie an.

„Warum nicht gleiches mit gleichem vergelten?" sanft drückte sie sich an ihn.

„Nun, das wäre nicht fair…" kurz überlegte er. „aber das was sie getan hatte war es auch nicht." Kurzerhand zog er sie in das Zimmer vor dem sie grade standen.

Diese ließ es sich bereitwillig mitziehen, innerlich grinste er jedoch gehässig und bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass es das Zimmer von Elladan und Azrael war.

Stürmisch fing Elladan an ihn zu küssen und stieß die Tür flüchtig mit dem Fuß zu.

Die Elbe erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und ließ sich mit schnellen Bewegungen zum Bett drängen.

Azrael (09:03 PM) :

Azrael war immer noch auf der Suche nach Elladan, doch langsam verzweifelte sie. Traurig gab sie auf und ging sie in Richtung Zimmer.

Elladan drückte sie runter, hörte jedoch dabei nicht auf sie zu Küssen, seine Hände strichen über ihren Körper.

Die Elbe stöhnte triumphierend auf als er von ihren Lippen abließ und sich ihrem Hals widmete um leicht daran zu saugen.

Entmutigt betrat Azrael das Zimmer, blieb jedoch geschockt stehen, als sie die Szene auf dem Bett sah.

Die Elbe hatte Azrael bemerkt, ganz im Gegenteil zu Elladan der sich langsam zu ihrem Ohr hocharbeitete, ließ sich allerdings nichts anmerken.

Azrael wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, und fing an zu weinen als die Elbe ihren Elladan auch noch zu sich zog um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was er anscheinend auch nur allzu gern erwiderte und dabei ihre Haare zerzauste.

Krampfhaft versuchte das Mädchen sich wieder zu fangen.

„Das geschieht mir wohl recht, oder?" sagte sie schließlich laut.  
Elladan setzte sich auf und sah sie emotionslos an.

„Tut weh, nicht?"

Diese nickte verzweifelt und fing an zu schluchzen, was sie jedoch trotzig versuchte zu unterdrücken. Die Elbe sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen.

Auch der Prinz machte nicht die Anstalten sich der Elbe zu entziehen.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du kennst mich, ich mache nur dumme Sachen."

Freudlos lachte Elladan auf.

„Ja, eine dumme Sache, das ist es wahrlich. Dir reichen zwei Kerle anscheinend nicht, oder wie darf man das verstehen?"

„Ich will Alrik doch gar nicht verdammt. Und was da eben über mich gekommen ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich will nur dich, aber das habe ich mir wohl verscherzt." Verzweifelt zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Geschieht mir recht."

„Sag mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich dir glauben sollte?"

„Weil ich dich liebe? Weil ich zu dir zurückgekommen bin, obwohl ich durch Alrik Königin von Mittelerde werden könnte? Weil ich alles, was Alrik mit mir gemacht hat, auf mich genommen habe, weil er mir versprochen hat dich am leben zu lassen? Wenn dir das nicht reicht, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Viel Spaß noch." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Elladan ließ sie Elbe einfach sitzen.

„Wag es dich jetzt, einfach wieder weg zu rennen, verdammt!" rief er und stürmte ihm hinterher.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

„Sonst was?"

„Sonst..." ihm gingen die Argumente aus. „Sonst halte ich so lange die Luft an bis du wieder kommst!" wiederholte er ihr früheres Lieblingsargument.

Azrael sah ihn mit großen Augen an, wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Du... du… du bist lächerlich." kicherte sie heulend vor sich hin.

„Das sind wir beide doch irgendwie."

Er seufzte.

„Ich weiß." Sie ließ sich einfach den Boden Fallen um dort weinend sitzen zu bleiben. „Einfach kindisch."

Elladan kniete sich neben sie.

„Komm hör auf zu weinen, kleine Heulsuse"

„Ich weine nicht." doch trotz ihrer Worte weinte sie weiter

„Doch, das tust du." Elladan sah ihr in die Augen „Denkst du, wir sollten das ganze einfach vergessen?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann, oder würdest du es behaupten, dass du es kannst?"

„Nein" er wich ihrem Blick „doch es zu versuchen wäre das beste, ich will dich deswegen nicht verlieren, Fuindi. Ich weiß nicht wessen Schuld es war, aber ich glaube dir wenn du sagst, dass es ein Versehen war."

„Ich kann es selbst nicht erklären. Muss wohl noch in die Rolle der Verlobten rein wachsen."

Plötzlich bekam sie einen Kicheranfall

„Aber Glorfindel?"

Auch Elladan schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Damit hätte ich am wenigsten gerechnet. Aber sag mir, wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht? Und das er dich dann noch in Schutz nimmt."

„Wie ich ihn dazu gebracht habe?" entsetzt schaute das Mädchen den Elb an.  
„Er hat plötzlich angefangen mit mir zu flirten und ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam. Ich dachte er würde mich hassen, tut er aber wahrscheinlich immer noch, das war sicher alles geplant."

Elladan seufzte

„Wenn er will kann er jeder Frau den Kopf verdrehen, aber nur WENN.

Doch was sollte er davon haben, wenn er es einfach nur so getan haben sollte?"

„Um einen Streit zwischen uns zu provozieren. Oder er wäre zu Elrond gerannt, nur um zu petzten damit ich rausgeschmissen werde."

„Und was sollte er davon haben? Er weiß was das für Konsiquenzen für uns und auch für ihn hätte."

„Und was wären das für Konsequenzen für ihn und für uns?"  
„Er würde seinen Job verlieren, und wir wären unter umständen im Streit auseinander gegangen und hätten uns nie wieder gesehen."

„Seinen Job? Meinst du Elrond hätte ihn auch rausgeschmissen? Wieso denn?"

„Nun ja, er wäre somit indirekt am Tod seines Sohnes schuld gewesen. Sollte es soweit gekommen sein."

Erst jetzt kam ihr wieder der Sache mit dem Streit und Tod in den Sinn und sie begann wieder zu schluchzen.  
„Und ich wäre auch schuld."

„Nein, wärest du nicht, es wäre genauso meine gewesen." sanft strich er ihr die Tränen von der Wange

„Also lass uns das alles vergessen."

Plötzlich tauchte die Elbe von grade hinter den beiden auf und schaute herablassend auf Azrael runter.  
„Ach, haben wir es etwa wieder geschafft den armen Elladan um den Finger zu wickeln. Mit so ein paar Tränchen. Ts"

Azrael starrte sprachlos die Elbe an.

Doch Elladan ließ das nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen.

„Schweigt! Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung von dem was hier los ist, also haltet Eure respektlosen Kommentare im Zaum." sagte er im herrischen Ton.

„Ich keine Ahnung? Ich weiß nur, dass dieses Menschenmädchen" dieses Wort betonte sie abfällig „es irgendwie geschafft hat, euch zu bezirzen. Ich frage mich mit welchen Mitteln. Aber ihr scheint ihr jede Teufelei zu vergeben."

Der Prinz atmete einmal tief durch.

„Mag schon sein das sie mich bezirzt hat, aber auf eine bessere und heilsamere Art als Ihr es jemals könntet. In ihr liegt mein Leben und mein Glück, also wertet nicht vorschnell, verstanden?"

„Ich bin nicht die einzige, die so denkt. Glaubt mir Elladan, eine Elbe wäre um einiges besser für Euch geeignet als SIE!"

Azrael schaute unsicher die Elbe an und tastete nach der Hand Elladans, der sofort die ihrige ergriff.

„Mir ist egal was all die anderen denken, ich liebe sie allein, und keine andere, sei es eine Elbe oder eine Orkfrau. Akzeptiert es oder tut es nicht, daran ändern könnt Ihr nichts."

„Wenn ihr das sagt."

Erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie stolz davon.  
Azrael wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, drückte einfach nur Elladans Hand.

„Und sag das ruhig den anderen weiter!" rief er ihr noch hinterher bevor er sich an Azrael wandte. „Mach dir nichts draus, sie sind alle nur eifersüchtig."

Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber sie haben recht. Ich bringe nur Unglück über dich."

Seufzend stand sie vom Boden auf.

„Nein, das tust du nicht. Du bringst mir mehr Glück als alles sonst auf der Welt." er stand ebenfalls auf zog sie aber sofort in seine Arme.

„Wenn man mal von den Momenten des Wahnsinns absieht, in die ich dich durch dumme und sinnlose Aktionen treibe."

Doch diesen Einwand tat der Elb mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Ach, was wäre ein besseres Mittel gegen Langeweile?"

„Naja, vielleicht ist Langeweile besser als so ein Chaos." sie seufzte „Du musst es wissen."

Elladan nickte

„Und ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann." dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen, was Azrael ebenso intensiv erwiderte

„Und ich nicht ohne dich. Lass uns wieder reingehen, ja?"  
Bittend sah sie ihn an.

„Alles was du wünschst."

------

Schniefend kam Azrael in Galawens Zimmer.  
„Hast du kurz Zeit?"

Überrascht schaute die Elbe auf.

„Klar was ist denn los mit dir?" besorgt sah sie ihre Freundin an

„Ich weiß nicht was ich heute Abend machen soll. Ich kann nicht auf dieses Fest gehen."

„Aber wieso nicht? Wir MÜSSEN dahin, schließlich ist es uns, wegen der Hochzeit zu ehren gegeben."

„Aber..." sie kämpfte mit sich selber „Ich muss dir was erzählen,

was ganz schreckliches!"

„Was denn? Hast du Elrond geküsst?" kicherte Galawen albern.

„Nicht Elrond..." verschüchtert schaute sie weg.

Erstaunt sah Gala sie an.

„Wen denn dann?"

„Das... das ist jetzt schon ein paar Tage her. Ich habe Glorfindel in einen der Gärten getroffen und dieser blöde Elb fing plötzlich an mit mir zu flirten. Und ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Es endete dann so, dass er mich geküsst hat" sie wurde rot „sehr intensiv. Und... dann ist plötzlich Elladan aufgetaucht."

Galawen lachte laut auf.

„Bitte was? Hat er also doch mal seinen männlichen Verlangen nachgegeben!"

„Männlichem Verlangen nachgegeben, was meinst du damit?"

Entsetzt schaute Azrael Galawen an.

„Man sah schon seit längerem, dass er doch mehr gefallen an dir gefunden hat als er eigentlich zugeben wollte, auch sich selbst gegenüber."

„Bitte wer soll das gesehen haben? Bitte wie soll das ausgesehen haben? Bitte wer weiß das alles?

„Nun, gesehen hab ich es, so wie er dir immer nachgestarrt hat. Und so weit ich weiß, weiß es außer Legolas und mir sonst keiner."

„MIR? NACHGESTARRRT? GLORI?"

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ja, aber hallo. Das war grade so auffällig wie eine Motte das Licht sucht."

Azrael wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte.  
„Hm, deswegen hat er es anscheinend so... genossen."

Wieder wurde sie rot.

„Ja so würde man es erklären können." die Elbe lachte „Aber sag wie hat Elladan reagiert? Ihr scheint ja wie immer miteinander um zu gehen."

„Es war knapp. Sagen wir, er war mehr als sauer und in seiner Wut ist er einfach weggelaufen. Natürlich ich hinterher, aber ich konnte ihn auf die Schnelle nicht finden. In der zeit traf er anscheinend auf eine dieser blöden Elbinnen und... und..." sie schloss die Augen, konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen.

„...und sie hat ihre Chance genutzt." beendete Galawen das Ganze für Azrael „Nun das würde die Gerüchte erklären."

Azrael nickte gequält.  
„Sie haben sich beide auf unserem Bett vergnügt bis ich plötzlich aufgetaucht bin. Es war so schrecklich das mit anzusehen." sie spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrer Brust und sacke im Stuhl noch weiter zusammen.

Mitleidsvoll sah Galawen sie an.

„Ja, das ist doch nur allzu verständlich. Aber ihr habt euch ja anscheinend wieder vertragen, oder wieso werdet ihr morgen trotzdem den Bund eingehen?"

„Er hat gesagt wir sollten es einfach vergessen. Die Sache wird auch totgeschwiegen, aber ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen. Der Anblick wie er und die Elbin sich da..." sie schüttelte sich.  
„Lassen wir das, erzähl mir lieber was von den Gerüchten, die du erwähnt hast."

„Naja seit ein paar Tagen wurde gemunkelt, Elladan hätte mal wieder seinen Trieben nach gegeben und eine neue Affäre angefangen, wie er es früher so gern getan hat. Doch niemand konnte sagen WER diese Geliebte sein sollte."

Azrael bekam große Augen.

„Und bitte wie kommen die darauf? Seinen Trieben nachgegeben." sie schaute beleidigt „Wie das klingt!"

Gala zuckte mit den Schultern

„Naja eine Elbe tauchte letztens in der großen Halle mit der Geschichte auf, sie hätte die beiden zusammen gesehen."

„Und wann soll das gewesen sein?" fragte sie misstrauisch „Er wird doch nicht..."

Die Elbe überlegte kurz

„Ich weiß nicht vielleicht 5-6 Tage? Kann aber auch länger gewesen sein.

Aber sag, was hast du im verdacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wahrscheinlich wird das die Elbin gewesen sein. um noch eins darauf zu setzten. Oder... glaubst du er würde es wieder tun?" fragend sah sie die Freundin an.

„Nein, er braucht dich wie ein Fisch das Wasser, wieso sollte er alles aufs Spiel setzen?"

„Weiß nicht. Hm, liegt wohl an dieser blöden Sache mit der Elbin."

Galawen nickte

„Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr drum. Freu dich lieber auf das Fest heut abend. Wir sollten uns übrigens langsam fertig machen, hast du dein Kleid schon ausgesucht?"

„Kleid?" Azrael war entsetzt. „Ich dachte ich sollte nackt dahin gehen." sie kicherte albern.

Galawen stimmte mit ein.

„Das würde einigen Herren sicher gefallen, besonders Glori."

„Erinnere mich nicht an den." trotzdem lachte sie „Ich bin fertig, kann ich so gehen?" sie drehe sich in ihrem neuen schwarzen Kleid. „Sogar mit einem Ausschnitt!" sie beugte sich leicht nach vorn und kicherte erneut.

Galawen betrachtete sie kurz.

„Da werden einige aber seeehr neidisch auf Elladan werden." sie grinste breit

„Warte kurz, bin auch gleich soweit."

Schnell zog sie ihr silber-blaues Kleid an.

„So, auf ins Vergnügen."

„Ob das ein Vergnügen wird? Ich bin gespannt."

Lachend zog sie Galawen mit sich in Richtung des Festsaals.


	40. Haldirs Auftritt

Kapitel 38

Dort angekommen fühlten sich die beiden sofort den missgünstigen Blicken einiger anderen Elben ausgesetzt.

Galawen seufzte gespielt auf.

„Es ist immer das Gleiche, immer wieder dieselben eifersüchtigen Blicke und immer wieder die selben Mühen sie zu ignorieren. Meinst du die beiden sind das ganze wert?" sie kicherte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wir müssen das wohl testen."

Suchend schaute Azrael sich um und entdeckte Elladan in einem Gespräch mit Glorfindel vertieft.

„Oh!"

Galawen jedoch zog sie unbarmherzig mit sich zu den beiden.

„Mae govannen Elladan. Glorfindel." höflich nickte sie ihm zu.

„Schön Euch zu sehen." Glorfindels Blick fiel auf Azrael „das gilt ebenso für Euch." er lächelte.

„Fuindi, du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Elladan unterstrich seine Worte mit einem sanften Kuss.

Azrael lächelte die beiden unsicher an.

„Mae Govannen."

Elladan legte einen Arm um Azraels Schulter.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus."

„Nun ich muss mich noch um einiges kümmern, viel Spaß noch miteinander." verabschiedete Glorfindel sich eilig und ging.

„Das war aber ein schneller Abgang." stellte Galawen verwundert fest.

Fragend sah das Mädchen Elladan an.  
„Über was habt ihr geredet?"

„Nichts besonderes, es ging nur um noch ein paar Sachen wegen der Feier morgen."

Azrael hob eine Augenbraue  
„War das alles, oder willst du mir noch was erzählen?"

Nun war der Elb an der Reihe sie fragend anzusehen.

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Schatz?"

„Nichts" verständnislos schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf.  
/Das er die Sache einfach so vergisst/

Elladan sah sie nochmal besorgt an, wandte sich dann aber an Galawen

„Falls du Legolas suchst, der ist auf der Terrasse."

„Danke." eilig machte sie sich auf den Weg.

„Fuindi, möchtest du Tanzen?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

Doch das Lächeln strafte ihre Frage

„Nein."

Grinsend folgte sie ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

Nach kurzer Suche hatte Galawen Legolas endlich entdeckt, wie er gerade mit ein paar Gästen redete.

Leise trat sie hinter ihn und umarmte ihn.

„Hier hast du dich also versteckt!"

Lächelnd drehte Legolas sich um und gab Galawen einen kurzen tiefen Kuss.  
„Ich habe nur auf dich gewartet.

„Nun, hier bin ich." kürz begrüßte sie die Gäste.

„Gibt es was wichtiges warum du so ungeduldig meiner gehart hast?"

„Kann ich nicht einfach Sehnsucht nach dir haben, ohne Hintergedanken?"

Galawen lächelte

„Hast du die nicht immer?"

Flüchtig strich sie ihm über die Wange.

„Wie könnte ich nicht, bei dir." lächelte er sie an „Aber du hast schon recht, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Überrascht sah Gala ihn an.

„Was denn?"

„Es gibt ein paar Überraschungsgäste."

Er deutete auf den Eingang der Halle durch den gerade Galadriel, Celeborn und Haldir eintraten.

Galawen folgte seinem Blick und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich.

„Seit wann...? Ich meine wann sind sie eingetroffen?"

„Vor ein paar Stunden, ich habe dir aber nichts gesagt, um dir die Überraschung nicht zu verderben. Komm, lass uns gehen."

Mit leichtem Druck schob er sie in Richtung Galadriel.

Lächelnd trat sie den Gästen entgegen.

„Tante, Onkel, wie schön euch wieder zu sehen." sie machte standesgemäß einen Knicks, umarmte dann Haldir.

Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung und nutzte die Chance ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Sie ist sehr erbost über dein Verhalten."

Galadriel und Celeborn beugten leicht den Kopf zur Begrüßung.

„Galawen, es erfreut mein Herz dich gesund und wohl auf wieder zu sehen."

Galawen sah kurz verwirrt zu Haldir und lächelte dann unsicher ihre Tante an.

„Ist Eure Reise angenehm gewesen?" fragte sie in einem möglichst unbekümmerten Plauderton.

„Wie kann meine Reise angenehm gewesen sein, wenn ich mir die ganze zeit Sorgen über deinen Verbleib machen musste?" sagte sie streng und schaute ihr bedeutungsvoll in die Augen.  
Ihre Nichte zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen.

„Können wir das vielleicht auf ein anderes Mal verschieben?"

peinlich berührt schaute sie sich um.

„Ich glaube das bleibt meine Entscheidung, werte Nichte. Sag, wie kamst du auf die törichte Idee alleine über das Nebelgebirge zu wandern? Aber nein, du warst ja nicht alleine, brachtest du doch ebenso das Mädchen Azrael in Gefahr."

„Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen mitzukommen, ich habe sie nicht dazu gezwungen. Aber versteht Ihr denn nicht wie es mir ging, in diesem Moment, indem es schien als hätte ich Legolas verloren?" versuchte Galawen sich zu verteidigen.

„Doch hättest du nur ein bisschen gewartet und darüber nachgedacht, wäre alles anders verlaufen. Es war sehr töricht von dir, meine liebe Nichte."

„Hättet Ihr in diesem Moment klar denken können? Hättet Ihr gewartet, würde Onkel Celeborn Euch verlassen wollen? Versetzt euch doch in meine Situation, erst die Sache mit Feargil und direkt danach das. Wie hättet Ihr gehandelt?"

Tränen stiegen ihr langsam aber sicher in die Augen.

Galadriels Blick wurde wieder sanft, langsam ging sie auf ihre Nichte zu und schloss sie erfreut in die Arme, zögernd erwiderte Galawen diese.

„Mae Govannen Lady Galadriel."

Höflich verbeugte Legolas sich.

„Seid gegrüßt, Prinz des Düsterwaldes, es wird mir eine Freude sein Euch morgen in unserer Familie begrüßen zu dürfen." freundlich lächelte sie ihn an.

„Mir wird es eine größere Freunde sein, Eure Nichte als die Meine bezeichnen zu dürfen.

Bestimmt drückte Galadriel Galawen in Legolas Richtung.  
„Genießt das Fest, meine Lieben, lasst uns vergessen, was uns die Gedanken betrübt." dabei viel ihr Blick wie zufällig auf Azrael, die unter dem Blick der Elbe zusammenzuckte.

Galawen lächelte ihre Tante dankbar an und nickte

„Legolas, du hast heute noch gar nicht gefragt ob ich tanzen möchte."

„Wie recht du hast, lass uns das nachholen." zusammen verschwanden sie im Getümmel der Tanzenden.

Galadriel nutzte die Zeit und ging zu Azrael rüber.

„Es erfreut mich dich ebenso wie meine Nichte wohlbehalten wieder sehen zu können. Doch sehe ich einen Schatten über dir, sag was lässt dir dein Herz schwer werden?"

Unsicher sah Azrael von Galadriel zu Elladan, der sie besorgt musterte.  
„Es ist nichts, werte Lady." dabei verneigte sie sich „Nichts allzu wichtiges."

Die Herrin des Lichts sah dem Mädchen kurz tief in die Augen.

„Deine Zweifel sind unbegründet, vergiss was war und beschwer dein Gemüt nicht mit unnützen Grübeleien, vertrau darauf was dein Herz dir sagt."

Verschämt sah Azrael weg.

„Das werde ich, aber es ist nicht allzu leicht." dabei mied sie den Blick Elladans.

„Niemand sagt das es leicht ist, doch ist meist das schwerer zu ertragen, was am Anfang leicht erscheint. Zweifel sind nicht von Nöten bei dem was ihr morgen geplant." ermutigend lächelte sie ihn an.

/Er liebt alleine dich, und hat es nicht gewagt eine andere zu berühren/

Hörte Azrael in ihrem Kopf, und konnte nun wieder aus tiefstem Herzen lächeln.

/ Aber bei seiner Vergangenheit sind die Sorgen ja wohl berechtigt, Ihr kennt Euern Enkel. Und durch die Sache mit der Elbin wurden sie nur mehr geschürt./

/Ja, ich kenne Ihn nur zu gut, und genau deswegen erstaunt es mich zu sehen, in welch kurzer Zeit du es vermochtes ihn zu wandeln, wer sowas vermag brauch niemand neben sich zu fürchten, genießt eure Zeit und werdet glücklich/

Azrael verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal vor Galadriel

„Ich danke Euch, für Eure Worte. Hoffentlich habe ich Euch nicht zu sehr belästigt durch meine dummen Gefühle."

Lächelndes Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Nein, habt keine Sorge. Doch jetzt amüsiert euch, die Zeit vergeht schnell." Zusammen mit Celeborn ging sie zu Elrond und war sofort in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Azrael schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher, und bemerkte nicht, wie jemand hinter sie trat und versuchte sie anzusprechen.

„Du habt es also geschafft. Hast endlich dein Ziel Elladan bezüglich erreicht?"

Abfällig musterte das Mädchen den lothlorischen Hauptmann  
„Mein Ziel erreicht? Kommt drauf an, wie du dieses Ziel beschreibst."

„Morgen werdet ihr heiraten, was willst du mehr?" erwiderte dieser höhnisch.

„Ja, ich werde ihn morgen heiraten und es ist das Beste was mir passieren konnte. Also, was willst du mir jetzt unterstellen?"

„Gar nichts. Wie kommst du bitte auf die Idee? Also wenn du mich kurz entschuldigst?"

Er wandte sich um und ging, fing jedoch kurz an zu schwanken und ging zu einer anderen Elbe

„Verzeiht, Mylady, würdet ihr mir den Grund Eurer Anwesenheit nennen?"

Überrascht sah diese ihn an.  
„Hauptmann Haldir, Ihr beliebt zu scherzen. Morgen findet doch die Hochzeit von Lord Elladan und Lady Azrael statt."

Azrael führte in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder ein Gespräch mit einem unbekannten Elben als Haldir auf sie zu stürmte und sie fest am Arm packte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Du gehörst mir!"

Entsetzt sah das Mädchen ihn an und versuchte sich los zu reißen was jedoch misslang.

„Bitte was?"

Es war still in der Halle geworden, alle beobachteten überrascht das Geschehen.

„Du wirst deinen kleinen Elb NICHT heiraten, hast du verstanden? Du bist mein und niemand sonst soll dich haben, verstanden?" schrie er sie weiter an

Azrael zuckte ängstlich zusammen  
„Haldir, geht es dir noch gut?"

Sie konnte oder wollte einfach nicht begreif was da vor sich ging.

„Oh ja, ich fühl mich bestens, soweit man sich in so einem Körper wohl fühlen kann. Du wirst sofort zu mir kommen, oder du wirst es bereuen, kapiert?"

„Alrik?" entsetzt kreischte das Mädchen auf und wehrte sich noch stärker gegen seinen Griff.

Alle Anwesenden zuckten bei diesem Namen zusammen.  
Elladan versuchte zu Azrael zu laufen, wurde jedoch von Glorfindel aufgehalten.

„Warten wir ab."

Haldir/Alrik grinste höhnisch.

„Scharfsinnig wie immer, Kleine. Also wie kannst du es wagen mir fremdgehen zu wollen?" fragte er drohend.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht tun? Schließlich gehöre ich nicht dir!" stolz sah sie ihn an, doch sein Gesicht verzehrte sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse.

„Wag es nicht auch noch frech zu werden!" hart schlug er sie ins Gesicht. „Du gehörst zu mir und niemand sonst, also tu gefälligst was man dir sagt!"

Vor Schrecken und von der Wucht des Schlages überrascht sank sie auf die Knie.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?" herausfordernd schaute sie ihn an bemerkte jedoch das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen. Hilfesuchend schaute sie sich in der Menge um, doch niemand rührte sich.

„Du weißt was ich alles mit dir anstellen könnte." damit fasste er sie am Hals und zog sie langsam nach oben.

Mit aller Kraft krallte Azrael sich an seinen Händen fest und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Strampelte jedoch nur hilflos in der Luft rum.

„Lass... mich... runter!" keuchte sie unter Luftmangel.

Elladan wurde von mehreren Wachen Bruchtals festgehalten, doch er versuchte sich loszureißen, verstand nicht warum er nicht eingreifen durfte.

Hilflos musste er zusehen wie Alrik in Haldirs Körper Azrael weiter quälte.

Dieser dachte nicht daran Azrael runter zu lassen, drückte sogar noch fester zu.

„Solltest du trotzdem immer noch vorhaben das ganze durchzuziehen, schwöre ich, dass es alle bereuen werden. Noch vor Ende des dreizehnten Tages würde Bruchtal überrannt werden und alle die du liebst, werden vor deinen Augen sterben."

Azrael schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Ich… gebe… auf."

Ängstlich schloss sie sie Augen und hoffte das Alrik sie runter ließ.

„Ich kann dich nicht hören." Seine Stimme klang höhnisch.

Azrael wimmerte ängstlich.

„Ich… geb… auf!"

Mit letzter Kraft sprach sie die Worte laut und deutlich auf, jetzt stand sie einer Ohnmacht nahe.

Siegessicher lachte Alrik auf und ließ sie los.

„Ich erwarte dich in spätestens fünf Tagen in Minas Morgul."

Keuchend fiel das Mädchen zu Boden und schnappte hektisch nach Luft.

„Da kannst du lange warten!" wütend funkelte sie ihn an und rieb sich den Hals.

„Hast du etwa noch nicht genug?" drohend schritt Alrik auf sie zu.

Elrond gab den Wachen ein Zeichen, die Elladan sofort los ließen, der so schnell es ging auf Azrael zustürzte und sich schützend vor ihr auf den Boden kniete. „Fuindi!"

Mörderisch funkelte er Alrik an.

Azrael versuchte Elladan weg zu schuppsen um Alrik von ihm anzulenken.

„Ach, versucht der kleine Elb seine Möchtegern-Verlobte zu schützen?" herablassend sah er den Elb an „Du wirst dir noch wünschen sie nie geliebt zu haben, wie gesagt dreizehn Tage und euer aller Schicksal ist besiegelt!"

Dann brach Haldir zusammen.

Alle Anwesenden lieben ein paar Minuten still stehen vor Schock, doch dann brachen sie in Panik aus.

Ein Heiler eilte auf Haldir zu um sich um ihn zu kümmern.  
Azrael versuchte aufzustehen, brach dabei jedoch zusammen und sah Elladan hilflos und traurig an.

Dieser hob sie auf.

„Vater ich bringe sie lieber ins Bett, das Fest scheint ohnehin gelaufen zu sein."

Galawen und Legolas versuchten sich durch das Chaos zu Elrond vor zu kämpfen.

„Was werdet Ihr tun? Er wird seine Drohung wahr machen."

Elrond sah ernst von einem zum anderen.

„Ich muss mich mit meinen Beratern zurückziehen, sorgt Ihr bitte dafür, dass hier keine Panik ausbricht. Wo sind Erestor und Glorfindel?"  
Glorfindel stand bei Elladan und Azrael.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragend sah er Elladan an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wie würde es Euch gehen wenn ihr beinahe erwürgt werden würdet?"

Galawen nickte und sah sich in der panischen Menge um, stieg dann auf einen Tisch um einen besseren Überblick zu haben.

„Würdet ihr bitte..." ihre Stimme ging in der Menge unter.

„Hallo... RUHE!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte, wie auf Knopfdruck wurde alles Still.

„Na geht doch. Also bitte bleibt alle ruhig, es besteht keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Alle verlassen jetzt bitte normal und zügig den Saal, aber OHNE zu drängeln, dann kommt jeder schnell und sicher hier raus. Verstanden?"

Die Menge nickte und machte sich ruhig auf den Weg nach draußen.

Nun befanden sich nur noch Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan, Azrael, Galawen, Legolas, Galadriel und Celeborn sich in der Halle.  
Minuten herrschte schweigen bis Galadriel langsam auf Azrael und Elladan zuging.

Glorfindel verbeugte sich.

„My Lady, ihr entschuldigt mich." Damit ging er zu Elrond und Erestor um sich mit ihnen zu Beraten.

„Azrael, lass dich nicht entmutigen durch seine Worte..." Galadriel schaute auf ihren Hals „...und Taten. Warten wir ab, ob er seine Drohung wahr machen wird, doch zu ihm zu gehen ist das einzig Falsche."

Wütend sah das Mädchen die Hohe Frau an.

„Ihr habt ja auch gut reden. Es hätte mir ja jemand helfen können. Er hätte mich ein einer Halle voller Elben umbringen können und das soll mich nicht entmutigen?"

„Aber es war offensichtlich, dass er dich nicht umbringen würde. Es hätte nur zusätzlich das Leben Haldirs gefährdet. Doch du wärest nicht allein gewesen..." sie sah zu Elladan „...aber das konnten wir nicht zulassen, bitte versteh das."

„Ich verstehe das sehr wohl, warum auch nicht? Ein kleines Azrael kann ruhig geopfert werden, wenn dadurch der große Alrik besiegt werden kann." Ihre Stimme klang bitter. „Außerdem ist Haldir ja viel wichtiger."

„Niemand redete davon dich zuopfern, denk das bloß nicht. Es hätte zu viele negative Konsiquenzen mit sich gebracht."

„Ja klar!" sie versuchte von Elladans Arm runter zu klettern. „Ich kläre das alleine, ich brauche Eure nicht vorhandene Hilfe nicht."

Elladan hielt sie fest.

„Was hast du vor?" besorgt sah er sie an.

„Was soll ich schon vorhaben? Ich muss nach Minas Morgul und dem ein Ende machen." Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an „oder?"

„Nein, das erlaube ich nicht, er würde wer weiß was mit dir tun. Und dort könnte dich niemand mehr retten."

Seine Stimme klang fast schon flehend.

Azrael zögerte lange.

„Dann bleib ich wohl hier."

Plötzlich bekam sie einen Hustenanfall und rieb sich schmerzhaft den Hals.

Elladan sah sie noch besorgter an.

„Hier trink einen Schluck." Er reichte ihr einen Kelch mit Met, welchen sie sofort leerte, doch dabei verschluckte sie sich und bekam einen weiteren Hustanfall.

„Können wir gehen?"

Elladan klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

„Natürlich, doch. Vater, wir ziehen uns zurück, gute Nacht."

Damit deutete er eine Verbeugung ihm und den anderen gegenüber an.

Azrael drehte sich einfach wortlos um und schaute keinen der anwesenden mehr an.

„Ich will hier weg!" flüsterte sie leise.

Elladan verließ mit ihr schnellen Schrittes die Halle und schlug den schnellsten Weg zum Zimmer, die Gänge waren elbenleer.

------

„Lord Elrond, werden Legolas und ich noch hier benötigt?" fragte nach einigen Minuten auch Galawen

„Nein, Ihr könnt auch gehen. Ruht Euch aus, das war genug schrecken für diesen Tag."

„Wir danken Euch." Sagte Legolas dankbar, fasste Galawen am Arm und ging mit ihr in Richtung Zimmer.

------

Im Zimmer angekommen wurde Azrael von Elladan auf dem Bett abgesetzt, dort sackte sie zusammen und starrte teilnahmslos die Wand an.  
Elladan setzte sich besorgt neben sie.

„Fuindi, bitte denk nicht allzu sehr darüber nach, das hat er ja damit bezwecken wollen."

„Nicht darüber nachdenken? Er hat mich geschlagen, beinahe erwürgt und gedroht Imladris in 13 Tagen zu zerstören und ich soll nicht darüber nachdenken?"

Der Elb seufzte.

„So war das nicht gemeint." Behutsam nahm er sie in seine Arme. „Aber bitte nimm dir das ganze nicht so zu Herzen."

„Zu herzen?" sie wurde beinahe hysterisch „Er wird Bruchtal vernichten, wegen MIR, er wird Euch alle umbringen, wegen MIR!"

Beschwichtigend schüttelte Elladan den Kopf.

„Nein, das wir der nicht. Mag er es versuchen, doch wir sind auch nicht ganz wehrlos. Er wird sich gewaltig eine einfangen."

„Elladan…" hilflos sah sie ihn an „Ich hab Angst." Das ganze kam nicht leicht über ihre Lippen.

„Und das ist keine Schande." Fest drückte er sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

„Aber jetzt schlaf, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

Verzweifelt drückte sie sich an ihn.

„Ich versuche es. Aber du bleibst doch hier, oder?"

„Natürlich, wo sollte ich sonst bleiben wollen?"

Liebevoll blickte er sie an.

„Schlaf gut, Fuindi"

Langsam schlief sie in seinen Armen ein, doch eine ruhige Nacht wurde es nicht für sie, ständig wälzte sie sich in Alpträumen hin und her.

Elladan hielt sie die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen, schlief jedoch selbst so gut wie gar nicht, viel mehr musste er an morgigen Tag denken und sich über Alrik aufregen.


	41. Die Doppelblitzhochzeit

Kapitel 38

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Azrael total verspannt und unausgeschlafen in Elladans Armen auf, sie sah ihn an und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Dieser war erst gegen Morgen eingeschlafen und schlief mit glasigen Augen.  
Liebevoll schaute sie ihn an und strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange. Sie konnte und wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass wie wirklich heute heiraten sollten, es wäre viel zu schön, als das es wahr werden könnte.

Elladan erwachte durch diese Berührung, doch das einzige woran man dies erkennen konnte war das der Schleier vor seinen Augen verschwand und genau dieses entging Azrael.

Sie schaute ihn weiterhin an, als wolle sie sich sein Gesicht genau einprägen, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Innerlich grinste Elladan, doch stellte er sich immer noch schlafend.

Kritisch musterte ihn das Mädchen.

/Der kann doch nicht immer noch schlafen/ leise seufzte sie auf, beugte sich ein weiteres Mal nach vorne und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

Genauso sanft erwiderte der Elb ihn diesmal und grinste sie an als sie erschrocken zurückschreckte.

„Na, so schön möchte ich öfters mal geweckt werden."

„Du Schuft, du warst die ganze Zeit wach." gespielt empört schaute sie ihn an.

Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht die ganze Zeit."

„Und wie lange hattest du vor zu warten um es mir zu zeigen? Bis ich über dich hergefallen wäre?" sie grinste breit.

„Naja, wäre doch mal ein „besonderes Erwachen" gewesen." anzüglich grinste er sie an. „Aber wir brauchen unsere Kräfte noch."

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihn fallen.

„Wer würde nicht gerne so „aufwachen" wollen?"

Der Elb grinste sie breit an.

„Nun, das weiß ich auch nicht. Und nur allzu gerne würde ich das ganze hier fortsetzen, doch wie es aussieht müssen wir gleich schon fertig sein." Er sah kurz aus dem Fenster. „und mit gleich meine ich in ca. einer halben Stunde."

„WAS?" erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Und ich habe mich schon so gefreut dieses „aufwachen" weiter zu führen." Leicht streichelte sie über seine Brust und grinste ihn zweideutig an.

Elladan erzitterte leicht.

„Wie gern ich das möchte, aber das werden wir wohl auf heute Abend verschieben müssen, schließlich willst du doch nicht zur eigenen Hochzeit zu spät kommen oder?" damit kletterte er einfach aus dem Bett und fing an sich anzuziehen.

„Will aber nicht!"

Trotzig ließ das Mädchen sich aufs Bett fallen und schaute ihm beim anziehen zu.

„Komm doch wieder her." Sagte sie zwinkernd.

„Ach Kleines, mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer. Komm schon her, du wirst heute Abend genügend entschädigt werden, versprochen." Er grinste dreckig.

„Und wenn ich nicht aufhöre?" gespielt schmollend sah sie ihn an.

„Nun, dann werde ich dich wohl nachher im Nachthemd heiraten müssen."

„Und wenn ich erst gar nicht aus dem Bett komme?"

Mit Schwung zog sie sich das Nachthemd aus. „Außerdem habe ich doch gar kein Nachthemd mehr an." Sie grinste noch dreckiger.

Elladan sah sie kurz überrasch an und ging langsam auf die zu.

„Naja da kann man dann wohl nichts machen." Er küsste sie.

Hektisch zog sie ihn an sich zieh und küsste ihn zurück.

„Und nun?"

„Da werden die Gäste wohl warten müssen." Er lachte leise und strich wie zufällig über ihre Brust.

Azrael schnurrte wohlig und lehnte sich zurück.

„Die armen Gäste." Sie kicherte.

„Sie werden ein Pause vertragen können." Er küsste sie. „Schließlich sind wir die Hauptpersonen." Zwischen jedem Wort hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals und wanderte immer weiter runter.

„Das wird deinem Vater aber gar nicht gefallen." Doch räkelte sie sich wohlig unter seinen Küssen. „Und Glorfindel auch nicht."

„Die sind mir im Moment ziemlich egal."

Elladans sowieso noch offene Tunika landete in der Ecke.

Galawen betrat in diesem Moment das Zimmer.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn...?" sie stockte und wurde rot. „Oh, tut mir leid."

Doch dann betrachtete sie Elladan interessiert.

„Azrael, ich weiß nicht was du hast, ich sehe da keine großen Unterschiede zu Legolas Körperbau."

Azrael kreischte auf.

„Gala…" dann sah sie Legolas interessiertes Gesicht hinter Galawen auftauchen „Legolas?" sie lief knallrot an.  
Legolas musterte die Szene interessiert

„Interessant."

Elladan warf geistesgegenwärtig Azrael eine Decke über.

„Legolas, kannst du bitte deine Augen bei dir oder wenigstens Gala lassen?"

Die Elbe kicherte.

„Da wäre ich auch für, aber was ist nun, kommt ihr? Alle warten schon."

„So schnell schon?"

Legolas gab Galawen einen sanften Kuss.

„Wir geben euch 10 Minuten, wir warten vor der Tür."

Elladan starrte noch kurz auf die Stelle an der gerade noch die beiden gestanden hatten.

„Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen."

„Ich schätze du hast Recht."

So schnell sie konnte rannte sie zum Kleiderschrank und zog sich im Eiltempo ihr Hochzeitskleid an, schminkte sich vorm Spiegel sah jedoch verzweifelt ihre Haare an.

„Was mach ich denn mit denen?"

Elladan seufzte kurz auf.

„Kleinen Moment." Er ging zur Tür. „Galawen könntest du Azrael schnell eine Frisur zaubern?"

„Klar."

Sofort war die Elbe zur Stelle, drückte Azrael in einen Stuhl und machte sich mit Bürste und Klammern bewaffnet an ihren Haaren zu schaffe.

Als schließlich alle Haare hochsteckt waren zupfte sie ein paar Strähnen wieder raus, die Azrael verspielt ins Gesicht fielen.

„So was sagst du?"

Das Mädchen betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel.

„Was hast du aus mir gemacht? Das bin gar nicht ich, ich sehe aus wie eine… Braut!"

Beide lachten.

„Du wirst staunen, aber du BIST eine!" glücklich umarmte sie ihre Freundin.

Legolas erschien ungeduldig im Zimmer.

„Können wir? Ich möchte ungern zu spät zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit kommen, auch wenn ihr beide das anders seht." Er zwinkerte Elladan zu.

„Neidisch?"

„Also wir sind fertig, aber wenn ihr noch einen auf Macho machen wollt, bitte.

„Komm Schatzi." Sie nahm Azrael an sie Hand und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer. „Das diese Kerle immer damit prahlen müssen, wie gut sie im Bett sind und wie oft und mit wem alles." Sie seufzte „Glaubst du wir machen das Richtige, wenn wir diese beiden Machos da hinter uns heiraten?"

„Hey, wir hören euch!" rief Legolas der ihnen mit Elladan folgte

Galawen lachte.

„Naja, aber ich denke das hätten wir uns vorher überlegen sollen. Aber vielleicht kann man sie ja noch etwas erziehen, genug Zeit haben wir ja."

„Hör dir die beiden an, als wären wir junge Hunde die nicht hören wollen." Wandte sich Elladan kopfschüttelnd an Legolas.

„Wollen wir überhaupt so welche für die Ewigkeit?"

„Also ich bin mir sicher, das ich sie behalten will." Der Prinz Düsterwalds lachte.

Galawen zwinkerte fröhlich lächelnd Legolas zu.

„Ich werde dich auch noch umerziehen!" rief Azrael über die Schulter Elladan zu.

„Ach und wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte dieser herausfordernd.

„Du tust doch eh schon alles was ich will. Oder habe ich es etwa nicht geschafft dich beinahe dazu zu verführen zu spät zu deiner eigenen Hochzeit zu kommen?" sie zwinkerte ihm ebenfalls zu.

„Ach DAS! Wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte, hättest du das nie geschafft!"

„Ja DAS! Aber genau, das ist ja dein Problem, du bist ein Kerl, du kannst und willst immer" sie kicherte 2Und mir kannst du eh nicht widerstehen."

„Wie Recht du hast. Aber das steht ja nicht zur Debatte."

„Aber ich werde deine Schwäche gnadenlos gegen dich einsetzten. Ich werde dich dadurch umerziehen, bist du nicht brav und tust was ich will, musst du leider auf einem Sofa übernachten. Für die nächsten JAHRE." Sie lachte böse.

„Das würdest du doch nie und nimmer machen, du kannst doch genauso wenig

ohne mich." Frech grinste er sie an.

Azrael sah ihn gespielt herablassend an.

„Ich könnte sehr wohl ohne dich. Man kann sich Befriedigung auch anders beschaffen." Dreckig grinste sie ihn an und zwinkerte.

Elladans Augen blitzten auf.

„Aber es ist trotzdem immer noch schöner zu zweit, das kannst du nicht bezweifeln."

Galawen hakte sich bei Legolas ein

„Die beiden sind nicht glücklich, hätten sie nichts zu diskutieren."

„Ich schätze, dass sie es nie geschafft hätten ohne das diskutieren. Er durchschaut sie in solchen Situationen sehr schnell, was gut ist, da sie eigentlich ungern zugibt was sie wirklich bewegt" er lachte leise „Zum Glück können wir normal miteinander reden."

„Wie Recht du hast. Die beiden sind einfach zwei Sturköpfe wie sie im Buche stehen. Aber du kannst auch sehr gut zu sowas werden, wenn du willst.

„Ja, aber du auch meine Liebe. Nur das wir beide nicht 24 stunden so sind."

„Ja, zum Glück, würde mir auf die Dauer zu anstrengend werden."

Sie hatten das Tor erreicht, da die Hochzeit wegen des strahlenden Sonnenscheins draußen stattfand.

„Darüber reden wir später noch weiter." Kicherte Azrael

„Wir gehen zu erst, reißt euch ein bisschen zusammen, es geht sofort los. Durch den Bogen über den Blumenweg direkt zu Galadriel und Elrond, sie werden die Zeremonie durchführen." Erklärte Legolas schnell den Ablauf. „Fertig Liebste?"  
Sanft fasste er Galawen am Arm und schritt mit ihr zusammen durch das Tor. Galawen biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, und versuchte Legolas so graziös wie möglich zu begleiten, doch ihr Herz raste.

Azrael blieb wie erstarrt stehen, erst jetzt realisierte was gleich stattfinden sollte.

„Elladan, ich schaffe das nicht."

Dieser sah sie ermutigend an.

„Doch das wirst du, ich glaube fest an dich. Stell dir einfach vor, dass da keine hunderte Gäste rum stehen."

„HUNDERTE?" ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Piepsen.

Elladan überlegte kurz

„Stimmt hast recht Tausende trifft es besser. Also kein Grund nervös zu sein."

Azrael sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt geworden, und schaute sich nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„Tausende? Das geht nicht, ich werde stolpern, oder was falsches sagen, oder gar nicht sprechen können, oder ich werde heulen oder hysterisch lachen, oder ich falle ganz einfach hin." Ratterte es aus ihr heraus.

Elladan lachte.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht."

Er fasste ihre Hand

„Komm es wird Zeit." Damit zog er sie mit sich raus.

Sich nervös umschauend ging Azrael unsicher neben Elladan her.

Der Platz war festlich geschmückt worden, überall hingen Gierlanden aus Blumen und leise Musik wehte herüber. Es schienen alle Bewohner Bruchtals erschienen zu sein um der Hochzeit zweier Prinzen beizuwohnen und entsprechend voll war es, der einzig freie Weg den es gab war der, über den die Brautpaare gerade schritten.

Legolas stand schon zusammen mit Galawen vorm Altar und schaute den Beiden erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Galawen bemerkte wie nervös Azrael war und formte stumm mit ihren Lippen die Worte „Komm Schatzi das schaffst du."

Das Mädchen bemerkte die Ermutigungen der Elbe und lächelte ihr unsicher zu. Sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich zu einem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck, doch je näher sie dem Altar kam, desto weicher wurden ihre Knie.

Elladan drückte ermutigend Azraels Hand uns schritt stolz über den roten Teppich, der zum Altar führte.

Auch Legolas fasste Galawens Hand und lächelte sie glücklich an, die Elbe nickte ihm zu, nur ein Flackern in ihren Augen zeugte von ihrer Nervosität-

Elladan bemerkte Azraels Versuche sich nichts anmerken zu lassen anerkennen.

„Das stehen wir zusammen durch." Flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

Azrael nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Angekommen am Altar stellte sie sich neben Galawen.

„wenn ich das schaffe, kannst du das auch." Flüsterte sie lächelns ihrer Freundin zu.

Doch nun wandten sich alle Elrond und Galadriel zu, die die Vermählung vollziehen würden.

Galadriel trat vor und begann feierlich zu sprechen.

„Liebe Freunde, wie haben uns heute hier zusammen gefunden weil Legolas Thranduillon, Prinz von Düsterwald mit Galawen ó Lorien, meiner Nichte und Elladan, Sohn Elronds Herr von Bruchtal mit Azrael aus Rohan den Bund eingehen wollen."

Sie verstummte und Elrond fuhr fort.

„Doch bevor dies geschehen mag, müssen sie hier und heute sich ewige Treue schwören. Mögen die Valar ihre Zeugen sein.

Deshalb frage ich: Gibt es hier jemanden, der gegen diese Hochzeit ist? So möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Stille breitete sich über den Platz aus.

Azrael schaute Glorfindel an, der mit steinernem Gesicht, genau wie Haldir, Celeborn und Erestor hinter Galadriel und Elrond stand.

„So möge er auf immer schweigen und nie etwas gegen diese Ehe tätigen." Fügte Galadriel hinzu und lächelte die beiden Brautpaare an.

„Kommen wir nun zu den Punkt dem euer aller Herzen so sehnlich entgegen fiebern.

Legolas Thranduillon, schwört Ihr, im Angesicht der Valar, jetzt und hier, Galawen ó Lorien zur Frau zu nehmen, sie zu lieben und zu ehren bis die Grundfesten der Welt zerbrechen mögen?"

Legolas sah Galawen tief in die Augen.

„Das Schwöre ich bei meinem Leben." Sprach er laut und feierlich.

„Und nun zu Euch, liebe Nichte. Schwört ihr, Galawen ó Lorien, im Angesicht der Valar, dass ihr Legolas Thrandullion zu Eurem Manne nehmt, ihn zu lieben und zu ehren, für heute und in alle Ewigkeit?"

Galawen strahlte Legolas an und nickte, bemerkte dann jedoch erst das sie es aussprechen sollte und lief rosa an.

„Ja, ich schwöre es."

„Nun zu dir mein Sohn, Elladan schwörst du im Angesicht der Valar die hier anwesende Azrael zu deiner Frau zu nehmen, bis das der Tod euch scheide oder die Welt enden möge?"

„Ja, das schwöre ich, bei allem was mit lieb und heilig ist."

Elrond nickte.

„Und Ihr Azrael, schwört ihr genauso Eurem zukünftigem Manne Liebe und Treue für Euer gesamtes Leben?"

Azrael zögerte im ersten Moment, die Worte Alriks kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, doch plötzlich vernahm sie Galadriels Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

/Zweifele nicht Azrael, lebe dein Leben, wie du es willst und denk heute nicht an die Konsequenzen die dein Tun mit sich bringt/

Dankbar lächelte das Mädchen die hohe Elbe an und sah Elladan fest in die Augen.

„Ja das schwöre ich, bei meinem Leben."

„Somit erkläre ich euch, Galawen und Legolas, sowie Elladan und Azrael zu Mann und Frau. Möget ihr in Frieden zusammen leben und der Welt viele Kinder schenken." Vollendete Galadriel die Trauung und lächelte bei den letzten Worten besonders Galawen an.

„Ihr dürft die Bräute jetzt küssen." Fügte Elrond ebenfalls lächelnd hinzu.

Elladan sah Azrael tief in die Augen und zog sie an sich, langsam näherte sich ihre Gesichter und ihre Lippen trafen sich schließlich zu einem liebevollen Kuss.

Legolas, ganz im Gegensatz zu Elladan, zog Galawen überglücklich und schnell in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Gleichzeitig fielen weiße Blütenblätter vom Himmel, wie schnell im Sommer.

Azrael fiel ein Stein vom Herzen

/Jetzt kann ich mich ja gehen lassen und muss mich nicht mehr verstellen/  
Sie vertiefte den Kuss und fing dabei vor Glück an zu weinen.  
/Heulsuse/ schimpfte sie sich selber.

Galawen liefen ebenfalls Tränen übers Gesicht, doch schämte sie sich nicht diesen, überglücklich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss feurig.

Elladan strich Azrael sanft die Tränen von der Wange.

„Jetzt wird alles gut werden." Er küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.

Die Gäste applaudierten, doch auch bei vielen von ihnen blitzten Tränen auf, bei manchen vor Rührung, doch bei anderen auch vor Trauer zwei Junggesellen verloren zu haben.

Legolas unterbrach den Kuss, drehte sich mit Galawen im Arm um, um sich von der Menge, die angestürmt kam, gratulieren zu lassen.

Azrael wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören Elladan zu küssen und klammerte sich wie eine ertrinkende an ihm fest. Langsam erst realisierte sie das sie jetzt verheiratet waren und neue Tränen des Glücks rollten über ihre Wange.

Elrond beobachtete die beiden Paare mit einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, doch besonders rührte ihn das Glück seines Sohnes.

Doch aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er Glorfindel steinernes Gesicht und nahm sich vor ein paar ernste Worte mit ihm zu reden.

Strahlend nach Galawen die Glückwünsche an, auch wenn manche davon nichtwirklich ernst gemeint waren und schmiegte sich an Legolas.

Elladan grinste seinen Vater kurz an, bevor er sich ebenfalls mit Azrael der Menge stellte.

------

Einige Stunden später saßen endlich alle am Tisch und aßen.  
Galawen und Legolas saßen turtelnd an ihren Plätzen und dachten nicht mal eine Minute ans Essen

„Meine Glückwünsche, mein Sohn, dein „Frau" hat es geschafft, ohne auch nur ein Missgeschick. Wird sie etwa erwachsen?" freundlich lächelte Elrond Elladan zu seiner Rechten an.

Azrael saß derweil zwischen Elladan und Glorfindel und stopfte hungrig alles Essen in sich rein.

„Adar, ich hab dir so oft gesagt, dass sie nicht das ist, was ihr alle in ihr seht. Sie kann sich benehmen wenn sie es will."

Elrond schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf die alles in sich reinstopfende Azrael.

„Aber natürlich mein Sohn." Ironisch funkelte es in seinen Augen.

Elladan sah selbst kurz zu Azrael

„Ich sagte sie kann wenn sie WILL."

Azrael bemerkte endlich das über sie geredet wurde

„Oh."

Schnell benahm sie sich wieder und aß wie eine feine Dame, dabei zwinkerte sie den beiden amüsiert zu und sprach ihren anderen Tischnachbarn an, ohne zu wissen, dass es Glorfindel war, um zu zeigen, dass sie auch ein höfliches und gewähltes Gespräch zu führen in der Lage war.

„Und wie geht es ihnen." lächelte sie ihn an.

Glorfindel sah sie höflich aber kühl an.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage, wie es Euch geht brauch ich ja wohl nicht zufragen."

Azrael biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Euch nicht in irgendeiner weise verletzten. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich nie wieder ein Wort mit Euch reden." Unsicher schaute sie ihn an.

Elrond beobachtete die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln und wunderte sich über Glorfindels Verhalten.

Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh wie kommt ihr darauf mich zu verletzen? Seit wann nehmt ihr auch Rücksicht auf andere?" er hatte schon etwas mehr Met getrunken, was seine Zunge lockerte.

Azrael schluckte eine scharfe Bemerkung runter und versuchte weiterhin höflich zu bleiben.

„Es war nur ein Vorschlag, der auf einer Vermutung meinerseits basiert. Aber wenn Ihr es nicht wollt. Und ich kann sehr wohl Rücksicht auf andere nehmen, seid Ihr nur nie genau dieser Eigenschaft begegnet weil Ihr es nicht verdient habt, wie Ihr gerade jetzt schon wieder zeigt." angesäuert trank sie einen Schluck Met.

„Ihr seit so einfühlend wie eh und je, Mylady. Doch sagt mir, was plant ihr als nächstes zu tun? Wird man in den nächsten Monaten mit Kindergeschrei rechnen dürfen?"

„Ach wisst Ihr, vielleicht werde ich auch, vergrault durch einen Berater Elronds, wieder die Seiten wechseln. Egal was, ich werde in den nächsten Jahren sicher KEIN Kind bekommen." Drohend funkelte sie ihn an. „und noch etwas, behandelt mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind Glorfindel."

Glorfindel hob abermals eine Augenbraue.

„Ich und Euch wie ein kleines Kind behandeln? Würde ich ein kleines Kind küssen?"

Erschrocken verschluckte Azrael sich an dem Met und lief rot an.

„Jedenfalls nicht so…" sagte sie leise, doch nicht leise genug für Elbenohren.

Schlagartig wurde es ruhig am Tisch.

Elrond hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„Interessant, Glorfindel, das habt Ihr ja noch gar nicht erzählt."

Azrael sah erschrocken in die Runde und lief noch röter an. Interessiert starrte sie ihren Teller an.

Elladan verspürte bei der Erinnerung daran und dessen folgen einen schmerzhaften Stich und musterte seinen Teller ebenfalls genau.

„Lord Elrond, bei allem Respekt, von ein paar Dingen müsst Ihr nicht Kenntnis haben."

„Diese Entscheidung überlasst Ihr mir am besten mir. Aber lasst uns lieber einen Moment unsere Gäste verlassen. Glorfindel kommt Ihr?" damit stand er auf und verließ mit einer Entschuldigung auf den Lippen den Raum.

Glorfindel folgte ihm stumm.

„Nun, weshalb wolltet ihr mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Ernst schaute der Herr Bruchtal ihn an.

„Erklärt mir die Sache mit Azrael. Bitte"

„Da gibts nicht allzu viel zu erklären, es war eine kleine Abmachung, sie wollte mir die Haare schneiden und als Gegenleistung durfte ich sie küssen."

Amüsiert hob Elrond eine Augenbraue.

„Und warum wolltet Ihr sie küssen, mein lieber Freund? Ich kenne Euch besser als jeder andere, also lügt mich nicht an."

„Wann habe ich Euch angelogen? Aber warum ich die küssen wollte ist ganz einfach, sie ist vielleicht nervig, laut und eigensinnig, aber gewisse Reize kann man ihr nicht absprechen. Ich muss sagen Euer Sohn hat leider nicht die schlechteste Wahl getroffen."

„Kann ich auf Euer Wort als Ehrenmann zählen, dass ihr es nicht wieder versuchen werdet? Sie ist schließlich jetzt meine Schwiegertochter." Ernst schaute er sie an.

Glorfindel nickte langsam.

„Ich werde nicht so dumm sein mich mit Elladan anzulegen, er sitzt eindeutig am längeren Hebel. Außerdem würde es sowieso nichts bringen. Sie hasst mich."

„Wenn sie Euch hassen würde, hätte sie den Kuss nicht erwidert, oder? Und so wie ich das verstanden habe, hat sie das." Ermutigend lächelte er ihn an „Sie ist einfach nur ein kleines verstörtes Mädchen, steckt noch mitten in der Menschlichen Pubertät." Elrond lachte „Sie ist nur verunsichert durch Euer Verhalten."

Glorfindel lachte kurz auf.

„Sie und verunsichert? Ihr gefällt es doch mit den Gefühlen anderer zu spielen!

Pubertät hin oder her, sie ist und beleibt Azrael, ändern wird sich das wahrscheinlich nie."

„Nein, da muss ich Euch wieder widersprechen. Sie spielt nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer. Jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Was meint Ihr, warum sie immer so laut und aufgedreht ist?  
Damit versucht sie ihr wahres ich zu verstecken, sie hat angst verletzt zu werden. Ich bin immer noch der großen Hoffnung, dass mein Sohn es schafft, sie erwachsen werden zu lassen."

„Ein Unterfangen der Unmöglichkeit, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Doch man muss sagen, dafür dass es alles nur Schauspiel ist versteht sie es verdammt gut ihre Verletzlichkeit auf andere zu übertragen." Er verbeugte sich. „Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, Mylord, würde ich mich gerne zurückziehen."

„Wie ihr es wünscht. Und Glorfindel, vielleicht hilft es euch beiden ja, wenn Ihr sie näher kennen lernt." Er lachte leise „In nächster Zeit wird sie sowieso nicht in der Lage sein Euch in die Augen zu schaun."

Der Elb nickte knapp und ging.

------

Doch wieder zurück in der Halle, zum Fest.

Galawen unterhielt sich mit Haldir, musste jedoch immer wieder nachfragen was er gesagt hatte, denn sie hatte schon etwas mehr Met getrunken und wurde langsam müde.

Legolas saß lächelnd neben ihr und sah sie die ganze Zeit an.

„Liebste? Wirst du langsam müde?"

Galawen wandte sich ihm zu.

„Entschuldigung, was sagtest du?"

Liebevoll lächelte er sie an.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen." Sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Galawen erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Wie du meinst. Es wird ja sicher noch genug andere Feste geben." Leicht schwankend stand sie auf.

„Haldir, ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nacht." Dann machte sie einen Knicks Richtung Galadriel und Celeborn, Legolas verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von den Anwesenden, fasse Gala dann am Arm und ging mit ihr nach draußen.

„Und wie geht es meiner Ehefrau?"

„Es könnte mir kaum besser gehen."

Als sie durch die Tür traten kam ihnen gerade Elrond entgegen.

„Gute Nacht, Mylord, habt dank für dieses berauschende Fest." Bedanke Galawen sie höflich.

„Oh ihr geht schon?" er schaute die Elbe genauer an.

„Ihr seht müde aus. Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nacht."

„Die werde wir haben." Wieder zwinkerte Legolas seiner Frau zu.

„Vielen Dank." Schnell zog sie Legolas in Richtung Zimmer.

------

„Du bist unverbesserlich weißt du das?" sie kicherte.

Unschuldig schaute er sie an

„Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"

„Du mit deinen ständigen Andeutungen, warum hängst du nicht gleich ein Schild an die Tür?"

„„Bitte nicht stören!"? Ich kann es nur nicht erwarten!" er grinste.

„„Bitte nicht stören, sind im Bett beschäftigt" würde es besser treffen."

Doch musste die Elbe selbst lachen.

„Wird ja auch mal Zeit, oder nicht?" Tief schaute er ihr in die Augen und verursachte ihr damit eine Gänsehaut.

„Heute wird uns niemand stören."

„Das hoffe ich für denjenigen, er würde es bereuen."

Sie betraten das Zimmer.

„Du würdest ihm doch nichts antun wollen, oder?" fragte Galawen unschuldig. „Oh doch das würde ich."

Er musterte sie genau.

„Das Hochzeitskleid steht dir gut, du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus."

Galawen lächelte.

„Dafür ist es ja auch gemacht, um sämtlichen Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen, doch nur dem einen zu gehören." Alkohol bedingt musste sie kichern.

„Ts, ts, ts. Du willst sämtlichen Männern den Kopf verdrehen?"

Die Elbe überlegte kurz.

„Nun, wollen vielleicht nicht, aber tun schon, oder etwa nicht? Es hat so seine Vorteile." Sie grinste

„Vorteile? Willst du mich etwa eifersüchtig machen?" langsam ging er auf sie zu.

„Nun im Moment sehe ich keinen Grund dazu, aber wer weiß was noch kommen mag. Außerdem ist es viel schöner von vielen gleichzeitig umworben zu werden." Zuckersüß lächelte Gala ihm zu.

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel Kontakt zu Azrael, meine Liebe. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich werde immer von dir gefesselt sein. Bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Dann ist ja gut." Sie schlang ihre Arme und seine Taille.

„Aber das du Azrael da jetzt mit rein ziehst versteh ich nicht."

„Du hast gesagt, du wirst gerne von mehreren gleichzeitig umworben und dass ist eindeutig Azraels Aufgabe." Er lachte leise und zog sie fest an sich.

„Ach ist es das? Nun warum darf sie allein den Spaß haben?" herausfordernd grinste sie ihn an.

„Weil du zu mir gehörst und ich es nicht erlauben würde." Besitzergreifend küsste er sie.  
Sie genoss den Kuss und erwiderte ihn, dabei ließ sie sich von ihm zum Bett dirigieren.

Hektisch zerrte er an den Schnüren ihres Kleides, drückte sie dabei sanft aufs Bett und küsste sie intensiv.

Trotz des Kusses musste Galawen lächeln.

„Warum so hektisch? Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht Zeit." Vorsichtig löste sie die Spange die Legolas Haare zusammen hielt und sah zu, wie sie fließend über seine Schultern fielen.

„Wer weiß, wer heute noch vorbei kommt." Er lachte und betrachtete die auf dem Bett liegende Galawen intensiv.

„Nun, gefällt dir was du siehst?" sie grinste und spielte mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen.

„Mehr als alles andere." Wieder küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und fuhr ihre Arme entlang.

Galawen seufzte wohlig auf und drückte sich fest an ihn, dabei begann sie seine Tunika zu öffnen.

Langsam verließ Legolas ihren Mund und küsste ihren Hals entlang. Entspannt lag die Elbe unter ihm und genoss das ganze aus vollen Zügen, schon langsam die Tunika von seinen Schultern und über seinen Rücken.

Legolas zog sie ganz aus und schmiss sie in die Ecke des Zimmers, bevor er extrem langsam die Schnüre des Kleides öffnete.

Erwartungsvoll doch auch nervös schaute sie ihn an, und bewunderte das Schattenspiel auf seinem Gesicht und Oberkörper.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?" schelmisch funkelte er sie an.

„Mehr als alles andere." Sie grinste frech und fuhr mit dem Finger die feinen Linien seines Sixpacks nach.

Fasziniert schaute Legolas ihr dabei zu und erzitterte unter ihren Berührungen leicht. Die letzten Schnüre öffnete er etwas länger und zog das Kleid nach unten.

Eilig streifte sie den störenden Stoff ganz ab, jedoch nur um danach sofort die Linien seines Oberkörpers und seine Brust nachzufahren.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte Legolas sich auf den Rücken und zog Galawen auf sich. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und grinste.

Die Elbe beugte sich unter und fing an seinen Hals zu küssen, ihre langen Haare vielen dabei nach vorne und streichelten dabei über seine Brust.

Schnurrend betrachtete der Prinz sie, und schloss genussvoll die Augen.

„Mein Panter." Lachte Gala leise und knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen.

„Und du bist ein Biest!" leise stöhnte er auf.

„Hm, ein Biest also."

Sie biss ihm kurz in den Hals und strich sacht über seine Ohrspitzen.

Legolas keuchte auf.

„Ja!" mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sie hoch und setzte sie auf seine Knie und betrachtete sie lustvoll.

Galawen hockte einfach nur vor ihm und lächelte ihn sanft an. Das Kerzenlicht ließ ihre Haut ebenmäßig schimmern, ihre blauen Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll. Ihre Haare fielen wie ein goldener Wasserfall über ihre Schultern und erinnerten Legolas an einen Engel.

„Du bist wunderschön…" hauchte er und genoss den Anblick noch einige Sekunden lang, beugte sich dann nach Vorne und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und strich ihm verspielt durch sein offenes Haar, dabei erwiderte sie seinen Kuss wild.

Er legte sie wieder mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und umfasse zärtlich ihre BRÜSTE.

Die Elbe seufzte auf und ließ ihre Hände über seine Taille unter seinen Hosenbund gleiten und löste langsam die Haken.

Legolas küsste den Hals entlang bis zu ihren BRÜSTEN, wodurch Galawen stark erzitterte und sich im Bettlaken festkrallte.

Sanft liebkoste er ihre BRÜSTEwarzen und öffnete mit schnellen Händen die eigene Hose.  
Sie wölbte ihm ihren Körper entgegen und zog seinen Kopf hoch um ihn feurig zu küssen.

Während des Kusses zog er seine Hose gänzlich aus.

„Gib mir eine Sekunde."

Er sprang nackt, wie Eru ihn geschaffen hatte, aus dem Bett und eilte schnellen Schrittes zur Tür, die er abschloss und schob einen großen Schrank davor, langsam ging er wieder aufs Bett zu und gab damit Galawen genug Zeit ihn ausgiebig zu betrachten, und sie genoss diesen Anblick aus vollen Zügen, viel mehr blieb ihr fast der Atem weg, und sie verschlag ihn mit ihren Blicken.

„Bitte sag, dass das hier kein Traum ist." Flüsterte sie hypnotisiert.

Legolas sah sie sinnlich an.

„Das gleiche kann ich auch fragen."

„Nun, wenn es einer sein sollte, dann ist es der schönste den ich je hatte." Lasziv lächelte sie ihn an.

„Dann lass uns einfach weiter träumen." Langsam legte er sich auf sie und schaute ihr in die Augen.

Galawen erwiderte den Blich und nickte.

„Wie mein Prinz befielt." Verspielt grinste sie.

Er nahm das als Antwort auf die seine stumme Frage, küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich und…

…und den Rest der Nacht „unterhielten" sie sich noch über verschiedene Dinge, in verschiedenen Stellungen, unzählige Male.


	42. Unbekannte Entführer

Kapitel 39

5 Tage später

„Azrael, ich muss noch mal zu meinem Vater, er sagte, er wolle was besprechen. Kommst du kurz alleine klar?"

Diese strahlte ihn an.

„Aber natürlich liebster Ehemann" sie musste kichern.

Elladan grinste.

„Ach wie schön diese Worte doch in meinen Ohren klingen." Sagte er theatralisch. „Bis gleich, meine geliebte Ehefrau."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie warf ihm einen Handkuss zurück.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Und mach keinen Blödsinn."

Lachend verschwand er nach draußen

„Ich doch nicht!" rief sie ihm hinterher, bevor sie sich seufzend auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Frisiertisch fallen ließ und nachdenklich in den Spiegel starrte um ihm die Zuge rauszustrecken.

Das Spiegelbild streckte die Zunge zurück raus.

„Du bist frech wie immer."

Erschrocken starrte sie das Spiegelbild an.

„AH!"

„Was kreischst du so? Du bist diesen Anblick doch gewöhnt!"

„Ja aber… aber… normalerweise redet mein Spiegelbild nicht mit mir. Das geht nicht!"

„Doch, ich bin du, und wir sind nun mal etwas schizophren, mein Schatz."

„Nenn mich nicht Schatz du Ausgeburt des Teufels. Wer spielt mir jetzt so einen streich?"

„Niemand, außer du dir vielleicht selbst. Glaub es oder lass es, du führst gerade ein Selbstgespräch."

„Hm, erinnert mich etwas a Gollum, aber egal. Es hat doch sicher einen Grund, dass du gerade jetzt aufgetaucht bist. Liegt es daran dass es mir gerade perfekt und super gut geht, und du es mir nicht gönnst?"

„Hey, so hässlich sind wir auch wieder nicht! Aber um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Sonder das heute der 5 Tag ist, klingelt es?"

„5 Tag? Hm, nicht das ich wüsste…"

Das Spiegelbild seufzte.

„Ich vergaß wie gerne wir sowas verdrängen. Heute läuft unsere Frist ab."

Schmerzvoll erinnerte Azrael sich

„Ach halt doch die klappe, ich hatte es extra vergessen. Was soll ich den tun?"

„Da gibts zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder hier bleiben und abwarten, ob es doch kein Bluff war oder loslaufen und hoffen das er dich auf dem Weg einsammelt."

„Gib es zu, du bist mein böses schlechtes Gewissen und willst mir die Schuld an allem geben."

„Nenn mich wie du willst, ich bin was ich bin und das bist du."

„Jetzt bin ich verwirrt." Verzweifelt sah sie ihr Spiegel-ich an.

„Ich habe wohl keine Wahl, oder? Ich muss los."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, also tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Zusammen mit Azrael sprang das Spiegelbild auf und fing an die Tasche zu packen.

Nach dem Taschepacken schnappte sie sich schnell ihren Reiseumhang und spähte vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer.

„Alles leer…" schnellen Schrittes lief sie auf Bruchtal raus, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Im Wald außerhalb machte sein eine kurze Pause und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Wenn man der Dame behilflich sein darf?"

Erschrocken drehte Azrael sich um, und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Eine dunkle Gestalt war direkt hinter ihr aufgetaucht.

„Was…? Wer seid Ihr?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, aber ich muss Euch bitten widerstandslos mitzukommen." Die Stimme war dunkel und ernsthaft, und ließ Azrael nicht an seinen Ab sichten zweifeln. Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn.

„Das glaubt Ihr doch selber nicht? Warum sollte ich mit Euch mitgehen?"

„Weil wenn Ihr es nicht tun würdet, ich mich gezwungen sehe Euch weh zu tun."

Ein Schwert blitzte unter dem Umhang des Fremden hervor, ängstlich sah das Mädchen sich nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„Das würdet Ihr nicht wagen!"

„Doch das würde ich, es ist zu Eurem eigenen Schutz, also bitte folgt mir, ohne umschweife." Er trat auf sie zu und packte sie am Arm.

„Ihr droht mir und wollt mir etwas antun und sprecht über meinen Schutz?" verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Wer schickt Euch? Alrik?"

„Nein, wir stehen auf keiner Seite, aber um Fragen zu stellen seit Ihr nicht in der richtigen Position." Grob zog er sie hinter sich her.

„Nicht in der richtigen Position?" erbost funkelte sie ihn an und wehrte sich heftig gegen ihn. „Habt ihr sie noch alle?"

„Ja, und jetzt seid gefälligst still und kommt mit, dann wird euch auch nichts passieren." Drohend war seine Stimme, doch auch leicht genervt.

„Da müsst ihr mich schon fesseln und knebeln um das zu erreichen!"

Der Fremde seufzte.

„Könnt Ihr nicht einmal vernünftig sein?"

„Was hat das mit Vernunft zu tun, wenn man fragen darf. Das ist eine dreiste Entführung!"

„Die aber nur zu Eurem eigenen Schutz stattfindet. Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, Euch wird nichts passieren. Es wird nur für eine kurze Zeit sein."

„Ich habe keine angst!" fuhr Azrael wütend auf.

„Dann kommt jetzt endlich mit. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Nur über meine Leiche!"

Entnervt seufzte der Dunkle auf.

„Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt." Damit zog er sein Schwert und zog Azrael mit der stumpfen Seite eines über.

Bewusstlos sackte sie zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

Der Fremde verwischte eilig mit einer zweiten dunklen Gestalt alle Spuren, schmiss sich das Mädchen über die Schulter und verschwand ungesehen im Wald.

------

Elladan kam nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

„Fuindi?"

Nach erfolglosem Umblicken im Zimmer bemerkte er erschrocken die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke.

Das erste was er tat war Azraels Reiseumhang zu suchen, den er jedoch genauso wenig fand wie sie selber.

So schnell es ging lief er zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und stürmte ohne anzuklopfen rein. Entsetzt starrte er seinen Vater und Glorfindel an.

„Sie ist weg!"

„Weg? Wer mein Sohn?"

„Azrael!" entkräftet ließ er sie auch einen Stuhl fallen.

Glorfindel sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wohin sollte sie denn gegangen sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es fehlt Kleidung und auch ihr Reiseumhang ist nicht mehr da. Adar weißt du irgendwas?"

„Der fünfte Tag…" murmelte Elrond leise, Glorfindel sah seinen Herrn erschrocken an, nicht minder Elladan.

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass sie zu ihm hin ist?"

„Ich denke schon. Glorfindel, nehmt ein paar Wachen mit und sucht nach ihren Spuren.

Eilig verbeugte der Elb sich und verließ den Raum.

„Ist es so abwegig mein Sohn?" ernst sah er ihn an.

„Sie machte vorhin so einen normalen, unbekümmerten Eindruck. Nicht das sie sowas planen würde." Verzweifelt sah er seinen Vater an.

„Ich dachte sie hätte sich entschieden."

„Sie hat sich auch entschieden, sonst hätte sie dich nicht geheiratet. Aber erinnere dich an seine Drohung, in 8 Tagen würde er Bruchtal überrennen und alle die ihr Lieb sind vor ihren Augen umbringen. Was glaubst du wie es ihr in diesem Zwiespalt geht?"

„Aber ich dachte sie wüsste, wie unsinnig diese Drohung ist: Er könnte in 13 Tagen nie und nimmer mit einem Heer von Minas Morgul bis hier hin kommen, genauso wenig wie sie in 5 Tagen bei ihm sein könnte, geschweige denn innerhalb eines Tages!"

Elrond stand auf und ging zu Elladan.

„In Paniksituationen war logisches Denken noch nie Azraels stärke. Außerdem hat sie seine Macht am eigenen Leib erfahren, warum sollte sie ihm dann nicht glauben?"

Verzweifelt seufzte Elladan auf.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll... und fühl mich so hilflos."

Sein Vater legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Doch auch ich kann nicht viel tun, so gerne ich es auch wollte."

„Aber er wird ihr wer weiß was antun! Du hast doch gesehen, was Haldir mit ihr gemacht hat, und dort ist sie ganz allein und ohne Schutz."

„Er wird ihr nichts antun und das weiß du auch, er liebt und braucht sie. Er hat nur so reagiert, weil er es so überraschend erfahren hatte, was hättest du getan?

Und so ganz schutzlos ist sie nicht."

Bei der Erwähnung Alriks Gefühle ballte der Elb die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ich hätte sie nie im Leben fast erwürgt, und das weißt du. Wieso hast du mich nicht zu ihr gelassen? Sie wäre beinahe vor unseren Augen umgebracht worden!"

„Es war besser so. Wir hatten erhofft, dass er sich verrät. Wärst du dazwischen gegangen, hätte ihn das nur von Azrael abgelenkt. Er musste sich auf sie konzentrieren."

„VERRÄT? Was hätte er bitte verraten sollen?" fassungslos sah er seinen Vater an.

Dieser ließ sich seufzend wieder in seinen Sessel sinken.

„Wir hatten erhofft, dass er unvorsichtig wird und irgendwelche Details preisgibt, die uns von Nutzen sein könnten."

„Und das wären zum Beispiel?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Einzelheiten seiner Pläne oder ein winziger Hinweis, den wir gegen ihn verwenden könnten."

„Und was hat es euch bitte gebracht? Er har gar nichts ausgeplaudert!"

„Das wussten wir ja nicht. Das mussten wir riskieren."

„Und was wäre gewesen, hätte er sie nicht rechtzeitig los gelassen? Eine dumme Nebenwirkung, eures ach so genialen Plans?" wütend schrie Elladan seinen Vater an.

„Beruhige dich mein Sohn." Beschwichtigens sah er ihn an.

„Wir sind uns sicher, dass er sie niemals umgebracht hätte."

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Was gibt euch diese Sicherheit? Sei wann kann man ihn einschätzen, diesen verdammten Mistkerl." Elladans Lautstärke hatte sich nicht vermindert, eher im Gegenteil.

Doch Elrond ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ihn kann man nicht gut einschätzen, aber seine Gefühle dafür umso besser und darauf bauen wir."

„Seine Gefühle, pah! Als wenn dieses Monster Gefühle hätte. Wie kann er ihr sowas antun, würde er sie wirklich mögen!"

„Du kannst ihn nicht mit dir vergleichen. Er will Macht und Azrael will er Besitzen. Er will die Macht über sie haben, aber trotzdem, oder gerade weil sie sich ihm widersetzt, liebt er sie, was er aber niemals zugeben würde."

„Dieses verdammte Monster, kann er sie nicht einfach in ruhe lassen?" Elladan ermattete langsam „langsam wird mir das alles zu viel."

„Du musst stark sein, mein Sohn. Sei es wenigstens für Azrael, denn ich glaube auch sie wird nicht mehr lange aushalten zwischen den Fronten zu stehen. Der Druck, der auf ihr lastet ist ebenso groß wie deiner."

„Und wird sicher noch größer sein. Ich werd es versuchen, doch in Momenten wie diesen hab ich einfach das Gefühl nicht mehr weiter zu können."

Ernst schaute Elrond ihn an.

„Und was würdest du in solchen Momenten dann lieber machen? Dich von Azrael trennen, um das ganze nicht mehr mit zu machen?"

„Nein, das auf keinen Fall. Ich weiß nicht was ich in solchen Momenten tun würde. Wahrscheinlich mich irgendwohin wünschen, wo Alrik Azrael nicht finden kann, oder ihn einfach aus der Welt und ihren Erinnerungen streichen lassen."

„Doch leider ist es nicht so leicht. Aber wir werden ihn vernichten, mein Sohn, wir müssen es schaffen. Doch die Erinnerungen werden bleiben."

„Das weiß ich, Adar." Der Elb stand auf. „Darf ich Glorfindel bei der Suche helfen?"

„Mach das. Ich wünsche dir Glück. Doch versprich mir eins, solltet ihr sie nicht mehr in Bruchtal finden, so überstürz nicht und bleibe erst einmal hier."

„Versprochen." Eilig verließ er den Raum.

------

2 Tage später stürzte Galawen aufgeregt in Elladans Zimmer, der seit er vor der erfolglosen Suche zurückgekehrt war, nur teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Elladan, sieh dir das an!"

Hoffnungsvoll sah er auf.

„Was? Weißt du wo sie ist?"

Ein mitleidsvoller Blick traf ihn.

„Nein, leider nicht aber ich weiß das sie NICHT bei Alrik ist."

„Ist sie nicht? Aber wo ist sie denn dann? Ist ihr was passiert?"

„Naja das ist so die Frage." Wich die Elbe seiner Frage aus, nervös spielte sie mit einem Zette.

„Was ist das?" neugierig deutete der Elb auf das Papier.

„Der lag heute Morgen auf dem Tisch, gestern war er jedoch noch nicht da." Sie faltete den Zettel auf und überflog ihn.

„Also hier steht:

_Macht euch keine Sorgen, das Mädchen Azrael ist in guten Händen. Das alles geschah zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, ihr wird nichts passieren sollte sie sich still verhalten. Wir wollen uns nicht in die Geschicke Mittelerdes einmische, nur das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen. Also seid beruhigt. In einiger Zeit melden wir uns wieder._

Total überrumpelt starrte Elladan Galawen an.

„In guten Händen? Zu ihrem eigenen schutz? Galawen, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß doch selbst nicht mehr, als hier steht. Aber so wie es aussieht, scheint sie entführt worden zu sein." Sie reichte ihm den Brief, dass er ihn nochmal lesen konnte.

„Azrael, was hast du wieder angestellt…" murmelte er leise und las den Zettel wieder und wieder.

„Was hältst du von der Sache?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es macht die ganze Sache nicht einfacher."

Ruhelos sprang er auf und lief im Zimmer hin und her, wie so oft in den letzten stunden.

„Nein, einfacher nicht. Aber wenigstens ist sie nicht bei IHM. Und wenn sie sie wirklich schützen wollen, wird es ihr dort sicher besser ergehen."

„Ihr wird es nirgendwo besser ergehen als bei MIR! Aber wenn diese Leute ihr bestes wollen, dann sollen sie sich zu erkennen geben. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das ja auch nur ein Trick von diesem verdammten Mistkerl!"

„Niemand behauptet das Gegenteil. Ich meinte es wird ihr dort sicher besser ergehen als bei Alrik." Erwiderte die Elbe sanft.

„Doch für einen Trick halte ich es nicht wirklich, es sieht ihm einfach nicht ähnlich mit solchen Tricks zu arbeiten."

„Wenn die ihr auch nur ein Härchen krümmen, sind die dran, wer immer DIE auch sind. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Auch wenn ich jetzt weiß, dass es ihr gut geht, ich fühle mich so… so…"

„Hilflos?" mitfühlend sah sie ihn an. „Das ist klar, aber wir können nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten bis sie sich wieder melden."

„Und was sollen wir die ganze Zeit machen? Darauf warten, dass sie uns mitteilen: „Ach übrigens, wir haben uns es anders überlegt, ihr werdet nie erfahren wo sie ist."? Es ist zum verrückt werden, ich will sie jetzt auf der Stelle wieder hier haben, selbst wenn sie mit Glorfindel rumknutschen würde, Hauptsache sie ist bei mir."

„Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, Elladan. Auch wenn wir sie suchen gehen würden, wo sollten wir anfangen? Sie könnte in den 3 Tagen überall hingebracht worden sein."

„Ich weiß es ja." Hilflos sah er Galawen an. „Sie ist meine gottverdammte Frau und es ist meine Aufgabe, meine Pflicht, für sie da zu sein. Wer weiß wie es ihr bei diesen Leuten geht."

„Sie ist ein großes Mädchen, sie weiß sich zu wehren. Außerdem hätten die Entführer genauso gut gar keine Nachricht hinterlassen können, wenn sie gewollt hätten ihr etwas anzutun, das wäre ein zu großes Risiko um nichts gewesen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Abwarten."


	43. Böse Erlebnisse

Kapitel 40

„Hallo? Hallohoooo? HALLO!" schrie Azrael irgendwo in einer gemütlich Zelle rum. „Das finde ich langsam nicht mehr witzig!"

„Geht Euch eigentlich nie die Puste aus? Seid still!" kam endlich die zwar genervte aber erste Reaktion einer der Wachen.

„Oh es redet mit mir und NEIN mir geht die Puste NIEMALS AUS!"

„Was muss man tun um Euch zum schweigen zu bringen?"

„Ihr könntet mich töten! Ach, das dürft ihr ja gar nicht. Also müsst ihr mich wohl ertragen."

„Warum seit Ihr so ungehalten? Ihr seid in ein paar Tagen doch wieder hier heraus."

„Aber ich will JETZT hier raus!" schrie sie laut auf.

„HALT DIE KLAPPE! Das ist nicht mehr zu ertragen, seit ganzen 2 Tagen schreist du schon rum. Irgendwann ist selbst meine Geduld zu Ende."

„Komm lass die Kleine in frieden, unser Hauptmann wäre nicht sehr erfreut hier rüber." Versuchte die zweite Wache seinen Kollegen zu besänftigen.

„Meine Geduld war schon am Ende, als ihr mich entführt und hier rein gesteckt habt. Was wollt ihr mir schon tun?" sie musterte die Wachen durch das Gitter hindurch aufmerksam. /Lecker kann ich nur sagen/

„Wir könnten dich ruhig stellen, so wie wir dich schon hier her bekommen haben." Meinte der erste spöttisch.

„Jetzt lass sie doch in ruhe, sie legt es nur noch drauf an." Vermittelte der zweite weiter.

„Aber Recht hat er, sie NERVT!" mischte sich nun Wache 3 auch ein.

„JA DAS TUE ICH UND ICH WERDE NIEMALS DAMIT AUFHÖREN"

„Womit haben wir das verdient sie hier bewachen zu müssen?" beschwerte sich auch der Vierte und letzte.

„Es ist der Befehl des Hauptmanns, und wir sollen gerade bei ihr das ganze nicht vermasseln, ignoriert sie einfach." Machte Wache 2 den nächsten Versucht zu schlichten.

„Ignorieren?" W3 (wir geben aus Vereinfachungsgründen jeder Wache einfach mal eine nette kleine Nummer) warf Azrael einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Bei diesen Rundungen gar nicht so leicht." Er grinste dreckig.

Diese musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, schnappte sich ihren Reiseumhang und wickelte sich darin ein. Warf W3 einen hochnäsigen Blick zu und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Wag es nicht auch noch frech zu werden!" polterte W1 sofort los, W2 rollte mit den Augen.

„Reg dich doch nicht auf. Kleine bitte lass uns vernünftig reden."

„Ach, jetzt soll ich reden, ich dachte ich sollte meine Klappe halten?"

„Reden wäre auf jeden Fall besser als schreien." Warf W4 ein, wurde jedoch von W2 unterbrochen.

„Lass mich das machen. Kleine hör zu, wir können dich leider nicht gehen lassen. Aber wir können dir deinen Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich machen, wenn du nur kooperierst."

W3 grinste dreckig.

„So angenehm wie möglich, da wüsste ich was..."

Azrael musterte W3 intensiv.

/Lecker... Böse Gedanken/

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu verjagen.

„Dann könnt ihr mir ja mal was zu essen bringen."

„Ich mach es, dann hab ich wenigstens ein paar Minuten ruhe." Bevor jemand was sagen konnte verschwand W1

W4 war überrascht.

„Hey du kannst ja doch normal reden."

„Traurig aber wahr. Aber gewöhnt euch bloß nicht dran." Sie kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche rum.

„Würde es euch etwas ausmachen euch mal ganz kurz umzudrehen?"

doch W4 war misstrauisch.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich mich UMZIEHEN WILL!" wurde sie wieder laut und stand kurz vor einem Schreianfall.

„Bitte entschuldige die beiden sind manchmal nicht die schnellsten." W2 drehte sich genau wie W4 um. „Hey du auch!" unsanft sorgte er dafür das W3 dies auch tat.

„Menno..."

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber zu deinem bedauern muss ich leider sagen ICH BIN VERHEIRATET!"

Hektisch zog sich Azrael um in der Angst, dass einer der Wachen heimlich schummeln könnte.

W4 trat W3 kräftig vors Schienbein.

„Hey spinnst du?"

„Leute, wir sind im Dienst und ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder, was soll sie denn von euch denken?" W2 deutete auf Azrael

„Genau was soll ich eigentlich von euch denken, vor allem von diesen SPANNER!" provozierend war sie einen Becher in seine Richtung.

„Wer ist hier bitte ein Spanner?" fragte W3 wütend.

„Immer der der fragt." Erwiderte das Mädchen schnippisch und musterte die drei kritisch.

„Warum bekomme ich eigentlich Kerle wie euch als Wachen, hätten das denn keine kleine, hässliche und schwache Kerle sein können?

„Was hast du an uns auszusetzen?"

„Ihr könntet mir gefallen" irgendwie musste sie kichern, riss sich aber wieder schnell zusammen.

„Nein Azrael, dass sind deine Feinde."

„Wir sind nicht deine Feinde. Das alles geschieht allein zu deinem Wohle, auch wenn es für dich nicht so aussehen mag." Versuchte W2 sie über ihre Lage aufzuklären.

„Hm, ich sitze in einer Zelle und werde von 3 Wachen bewacht sie mich die ganze zeit nur am transalieren und am anmachen sind." Sie funkelte den Spanner an, dieser starrte sie lüstern an.

W4 boxte ihm in die Rippen.

„Lass das!"

W2 seufzte.

„Bitte nehme die anderen nicht allzu ernst, sie hatten eine anstrengende Woche."

In diesem Moment kam W1 mit dem Essen zurück.

„Hier hast du was zufuttern, Kleine." Er schloss die Zelle auf und brachte es ihr rein.

„Ich habe aber gar keinen Hunger mehr." Sie schnappte sich das Tablett und warf es gegen das Gitter.

„Ich habe auch eine anstrengende Woche hinter mir, ich wurde beinahe umgebracht, habe geheiratet, wurde entführt und fühle mich von diesem Kerl da." Sie zeigte auf W3 „belästigt und da hilft es nicht, dass er noch so gut aussieht, ich WILL HIER RAUS!"

„Hey Kleine jetzt hör mal gut zu, ich habe dieses Essen extra für dich hergekarrt und das nicht nur damit es auf dem Boden landet, verstanden? Du kannst soviel schreien wie du willst, schneller raus kommst du dadurch trotzdem nicht und es wird für dich nur unangenehmer."

„Willst du mir etwa drohen? Und nenn mich nicht KLEINE!"

„Und was willst du dann tun, Kleine?"

W3 fand erst jetzt seine Sprache wieder.

„Du findest, dass... ich gut aussehe?" glücklich strahlte er sie an.

W4 rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Du" sie funkelte W1 an „Wenn du mich noch mal so nennst, dann gnade dir Eru, ich werde dir was ganz schlimmes antun. Und du" sie sah W3 an „JA ich sage das du gut aussiehst JA UND? Und jetzt lasst mich alle verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!" schmollend schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und vergrub schluchzend ihren Kopf unter den Kissen.

W2 ging zu ihr in die Zelle und setzte sich neben sie.

„Mädchen, ich weiß, dass es schlimm für dich sein muss, aber bitte versuch zu verstehen, wir durften nicht zulassen das Alrik sich einen Vorteil erschlich." Beruhigens strich er ihr über den Rücken.

W3 beobachtete das ganze eifersüchtig.

„Ich sehe gut aus..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Wie sollte er sich einen Vorteil erschleichen können. Ich halte das glaube ich nicht noch länger aus. Ich drehe noch durch, ich werde irre, wahnsinnig, schizophren, HYSTERISCH!" begann Azrael wieder laut an zu kreische.

W2 stand auf.

„Passt auf das sie nichts dummes anstellt, ich informiere den Hauptmann." Eilig verließ er die Zelle.

„Ach du wirst es? Meiner Meinung nach BIST du schon irre, absolut plemplem!" rief W1 ihr verständnislos zu.

„Dann sind wir uns wenigstens mal EINER MEINUNG! Du!" sie schaute den dritten Kerl an, dieser lächelte sie an.

„Was wünschst du, Süße?"

„Nenn mich nicht süße. Schlag ihn!" sie zeigte auf den Ersten.

W3 tat es.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Seit wann ist die Kleine dein Vorgesetzter?" fauchte dieser wütend.

Azrael bekam einen Lachanfall.

„Der macht das ja auch noch, braver Junge. Dafür bekommst du auch eine Belohnung."

Sie warf ihm einen Handkuss zu und W3 lächelte überglücklich.

„Was erdreistest du dich, meine Männer gegen einander aufzuhetzen?" drohend ging W1 auf sie zu.

„Vielleicht hast du es nicht bemerkt aber wir sind nicht deine Männer sondern gleichgestellt!" protestierte W4 energisch, was Azrael noch lauter lachen ließ.

„Ich muss ja gar nichts machen, das schafft ihr schon selber." Sie zwinkerte dem dritten zu welcher sie selig lächelnd anstarrte.

W1 fasste Azrael am Arm und schüttelte sie kräftig.

„Elende Hexe! „

W3 mischte sich nun auch ein.

„Lass sie in ruhe, verstanden!"

„Hört auf mit dem scheiß." Rief auch W4 „Wir sind hier um sie zu bewachen und nicht um uns gegenseitig fertig zu machen."

Azrael riss sich los und sprang vom Bett.

„Genau lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Ich singe euch auch ein schönes Liedchen, Ok?"

„Ach und was für eines soll das sein?"

W3 sah sie verzückt an.

„Sing, mein Engel der Muse. (Ganz nah, ist das Phantom der Oper!)"

Azrael sah W3 noch einmal mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und schüttelte den Kopf.

/Ich muss sie einfach nerven, dann hauen sie sich die Köpfe gegenseitig ein und ich kann abhauen/  
Sie fing an zu singen und tanzte durch den Raum wie eine Besessene.

„Ich kenn ein Lied das nervt euch, das nervt euch, das nervt euch. Ich kenn ein Lied das nervt euch und das geht so.

Ich kenn ein Lied das nervt euch, das nervt euch, das nervt euch. Ich kenn ein Lied das nervt euch und das geht so.

Ich kenn ein Lied das nervt euch, das nervt euch, das nervt euch. Ich kenn ein Lied das nervt euch und das geht so."

W3 beobachtete sie verwundert.

W1 beobachtet das ganze kurz Fassungslos, dann jedoch riss ihm der Geduldsfaden.

„Kleine, es langt, aber gewaltig!" grob hielt er sie fest. „Du hast den Bogen eindeutig überspannt!" zischte er und holte mit der Hand aus.

„Lass es!" W3 zog einen Kollegen von Azrael weg.

„Wir sollen sie nicht berühren, verstanden?"

„Hört auf ihr zwei… und du" W4 funkelte das Mädchen wütend an. „Setz dich hin und halt endlich deine Klappe!"

„Wehe einer von euch Mistkerlen fast mich an! Ich schwöre das bereut ihr."

Sie versteckte sich hinter W3, der sich schützend vor sie stellte.

„Habt ihr gehört? „ehe einer von euch fasst sie an!"

„Damit meint sie auch dich du Idiot!"

Verwundert sah er Azrael an.

„Er hat doch unrecht oder?"

Azrael sah ihn für die beiden anderen gespielt unschuldig an, was W3 aber nicht bemerkte.

„Du bist der einzig nette hier."

„Jetzt hör sich einer die an, ich glaube es nicht." W4 war fassungslos.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch! Komm, mein Engel, bei mir brauchst du keine Angst haben."

„Leg sie doch gleich flach, so wie du bei ihr anbandelst!" rief W1 übermütig.

W4 wurde hellhörig.

„Das ist doch mal ein konstruktiver Vorschlag, dann würde sie wohl hoffentlich die Klappe halten, das ist es doch was sie wirklich will."

/Whou, in was für eine Richtung geht denn das jetzt/

„Ja schon klar, das ist wirklich genau was ich will!" der Sarkasmus ihn ihrer Stimme war für die naive Nummer 3 nicht zu erkennen.

„Warum warst du denn vorher so schüchtern, Süße?" er lächelte sie an und versuchte sie zu küssen.

„Mann, checkst du überhaupt was?" doch dann überlegte W1 kurz

„Aber wenn sie dadurch ruhig ist, viel spaß!"

W4 beobachtete das ganze mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Und wenn er darf, dürfen wir doch auch oder?" er grinste breit.

Entsetzt versuchte sich Azrael gegen W3 und seine Küsse zu wehren.

„Aber sonst geht es euch noch gut, was soll das werden, eine ORGIE?" schrie sie auf.

„Jetzt zier dich nicht so, wir denken schon nichts Falsches über dich."

W1 grinste breit.

„Klar, irgendwie müssen wir je entschädigt werden." Gemächlich bewegte er sich auf Azrael zu.

„Und wir denken doch alle im Moment an das Selbe und das kannst nur du uns gerade geben, also?" fügte W4 beiläufig zu.

Azrael wusste nicht was sie machen sollte und riss sich von W3 los, um in eine Ecke der Zelle zu flüchten.

„Ihr… Ihr… Ihr seid KRANK!"

„Nein, wir sind Männer und das hilft nun mal am besten gegen Stress." W1 grinste breit. „Tja, ich hab dich gewarnt."

„Wir werden dir schon nichts tun, du wirst sehen, es wird dir spaß machen, nur keine falsche scheu." W3 lachte aufmunternd

„Sogar dreifacher Spaß." Stimmte W4 ein und ging langsam mit den anderen beiden auf sie zu.

Azrael schaute sich hektisch nach einem Fluchtweg um.

/Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, du musst was tun Azrael/

„Komm zu uns, hab doch keine furcht." Locke W3 vergnügt

„Na vor dir hätte ich auch angst, du hast ja nicht mal etwas zu bieten." W1 lachte auch W4 lachte doch aus einem anderen Grund.

„Das sagt der Richtige!"

Bei Azrael brannte nun die letzte Sicherung durch.

„Als wenn auch nur EINER von euch etwas zu bieten hätte!" schrie sie die drei wütend an.

„Aber Süße wie kannst du nur sowas sagen?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug besser wissen, Kleine. Zieh bloß keine voreiligen Schlüsse."

„Wisst ihr, ich glaube die Kleine will uns herausfordern."

„Was solltet ihr mir denn schon zu bieten haben, ihr seid ja sogar zu blöd eine kleinem hilflose Gefangene zu bewachen, ohne das ihr einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt, geschweige denn irgendwelche dreckigen Gedanken. ARMSELIG!"

„Ich zeig dir hier gleich wer armselig ist!" W1 war nun ernsthaft wütend.

„Was hab ich dir den getan, das du sowas sagst?" fassungslos starrte W3 sie an

„Ich dachte du magst mich auch."

„Ich KENNE dich gar nicht und von MÖGEN kann auch nicht die Rede sein. Du solltest mal auf deine blöden Freunde hören, wenn sie dir sagen, dass ein Mädchen dich verarscht."

„Halt deine vorlaute Klappe Weibsbild!"

„Ach jetzt soll ich wieder die Klappe halten. SCHON KLAR! Ihr drei könnt mich mal!"

„Das lässt sich einrichten." Der erste schnappte sie sich und zog sie an sich.

„Verarscht? Du hast mich einfach nur verarscht? Du kleines Miststück!" er gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Azrael versuchte sich von W1 loszureißen, keuchte wegen der schmerzhaften Ohrfeige jedoch auf.

„Wie Naiv bist du eigentlich Kumpel?"

„Ich sagte halt deine Klappe!" W4 hielt hart ihr Kinn fest und küsste sie brutal, verpasste ihr dann aber ebenfalls eine Ohrfeige.

„Hey jetzt bin ich dran!" quengelte die 3 und küsste sie ebenfalls hart, W1 hielt sie derweil fest und strich über ihre Brust.

Das Mädchen versuchte sich verzweifelt zu wehren, biss W3 fest und trat W1 zwischen die Beine.

„Ihr verdammten Mistkerle!"

W4 musterte sie mit dunklen Augen

„Sie hat Temperament."

W1 parierte den Tritt.

„Und es gefällt mir." Feste griff er zu.

W3 heulte auf, griff in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Halt gefälligst still!" er machte ihr am Hals einen Knutschfleck.

Azrael keuchte entsetzt auf.  
"Verflucht, habt ihr keine Frauen mit denen ihr solche kranken Spielchen treiben könnt?" sie versuchte W1 auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu schlagen oder zu treten um sich von ihm losreißen zu können. Holte dann aus und tat W3 direkt zwischen die Beine.

W4 beobachtete das Treiben der Drei interessiert.

W3 gib in die Knie und hielt sich stöhnend sein bestes Stück.

„Du... Miststück..."

„Das war nicht nett!" W1 verpasste ihr einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen.

„Hier willst du auch deinen Spaß?" er schuppste Azrael W4 rüber.

Azrael klappte beinahe zusammen wegen den schmerzen, und stolperte gegen den Vierte, der sie fest am Arm fasste und zu sich zog.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern meine Liebe."

„Verflucht lass mich los, oder du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben." Sie verpasste ihm einen Kinnhacken.

Erschrocken ließ er sie los.

W3 war mittlerweile mehr schlecht als recht wieder auf den Beinen.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen!"

Mit Schwung haute er sie an die Wand und klemmte sie zwischen dieser und sich selbst ein.

„Du wirst dein Blaues Wunder zuerst erleben." Grob griff er ihr zwischen die Beine.

W1 lachte.

„Da haben sich ja zwei gesucht und gefunden, aber lass uns auch noch etwas übrig!"

„Ihr verdammten Hurensöhne!"

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung zerkratzte sie dem Dritten das Gesicht und schaute die anderen angeekelt an.

„Ihr seid ja echt arm dran, wenn ihr euch schon an hilflose Gefangene vergeht, lässt euch sonst niemand ran? Kann ich gut verstehen, ich würde lieber mit einer Horde Orks ins Bett gehen!"

„Verfluchte Schlampe!" W4 zog den dritten von ihr weg und schlug ihr seine Faust ins Gesicht.

Azrael schrie vor Schmerzen auf und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, versuchte sich jedoch schnell wieder zu fangen.

W1 trat mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zu.

„Dich sollte man mal richtig durchvögeln um dir Manieren bei zu bringen!" er warf sie zu Boden und trat ihr fest in die Seite.

„Ich glaube die Kleine hat einfach zu viel Selbstbewusstsein, dass sollte man ihr austreiben." rief W4 ihm zu.

„Findet ihr das nicht ein bisschen unfair? Drei starke Männer gegen ein hilfloses kleines Mädchen." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite.

„Du hast es nicht besser verdient!" W3 wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Man sollte es ihr eindeutig austreiben!"

„Mach du den Anfang." Sagte W1 zu W4 „Du hattest sie von uns am wenigsten." Er grinste fies.

„Ihr verdammten Schweine, wenn auch nur einer von euch mir zu nahe komme…" sie rappelte sich auf „…dann werdet ihr das nicht überleben, ich habe ZWEI Ehemänner die dafür sorgen werden."

W4 sah sie höhnisch an.

„Und wie sollten sie es je erfahren? Wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du nur noch ein gebrochenes, kleines Mädchen sein." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, zog sie an den Schultern hoch und drehte ihr schmerzhaft den Arm auf den Rücken.

„Meine Herren, darf ich ihnen vorstellen, die zukünftige Königin von Bruchtal!" sie lachte laut.

„Oh eure Majestät." W3 machte eine lächerliche Verbeugung. „Was für eine Ehre euch zu begegnen!" er gab ihr einen Handkuss.

W1 lachte höhnisch.

„Das soll eine Königin sein? Die hab ich mir immer viel edler vorgestellt und nicht in so einem Drecksloch als Behausung."

„Dies ist ja auch nicht meins sondern EUER DRECKSLOCH!" schrie Azrael laut auf.

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe, als Königin hat man sich zu benehmen." Mit einem Ruck drückte er ihren Arm weiter nach hinten.

Azrael schrie laut und Reflexartig auf.

„ALRILK!" sie konnte nicht fassen das sie gerade seinen Namen geschrien hat.

W4 schupste sie von sich weg und sah sie angeekelt an.

„Alrik? Was willst du denn mit dem? Denkst du wirklich er würde kommen und dich retten?" So wie W1 es fragte hätte man meinen können, dass Azrael ein kleines, dummes Mädchen wäre.

„Natürlich wird er das!" doch sie klang nicht gerade überzeugt „Schließlich bin ich sein ein und alles."

„Also mir ist die Lust auf diese Verräterin vergangen." W4 sah sie abfällig an.

„Wie kann sie es waren, sich auf seine Seite zu stellen?" rief auch W3 fassungslos, nur W1 blieb gelassen.

„Leute, Leute was regt ihr euch so auf? Zu Not müssen wir ihn ihr einfach austreiben, was meint ihr?"

„Nichts leichter als das." Der Vierte grinste breit, schnappte sich wieder ihren Arm und drehte ihn wieder auf den Rücken.

Azrael schrie laut auf.

„Verflucht Alrik, oder Elladan, helft mir." Zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen

„Wie niedlich, sie ruft nach ihren geliebten Schätzen. Aber weißt du was? Sie werden dich nicht hören." Er fasste sie am Kinn und blickte ihr, nahe ihrem Gesicht, in ihre Augen.

„Und auch wenn, wird es zu spät sein." W3 lachte böse.

„Ich dachte, ich bin hier zu meinem eigenen Schutz." Wütend funkelte sie W1 an und spuckte ihm dreist ins Gesicht.  
W1 wischte sich das ganze weg und hieb Azrael die nasse Hand ins Gesicht.

„Ja, im Moment brauchst du wohl Schutz vor dir selbst, also lass uns nur machen, wir wissen was wir tun." Gab W3 von sich.

„Aber klar, ich las euch nur machen, als Schutz vor mir selbst." Sie funkelte beide an.

„Ihr seid gottverdammten, verfluchte und notgeilen HURENSÖHNE!" kreischte sie hysterisch.

W4 bog ihren Arm noch weiter nach oben.

„Halt deine Klappe!" W1 verpasste ihr einen kräftigen Stock sodass das Mädchen gegen den Vierten flog. Ein lautes Knacken zerriss die Stille.

Azrael schrie auf.

W4 ließ sie erschrocken los, das Mädchen fiel auf die Knie und keuchte vor Schmerzen. Wimmernd hockte sie auf dem Boden.

„Mein Arm… Ihr gottlosen Arschlöcher !"

„Ups…" kam es von W3

„Der heilt auch wieder." Erwiderte W1 kühl „Sei keine Heulsuse!"

„Ich bin aber ein schwaches Mädchen." Sie hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm.

„Er ist gebrochen. Gehört das zu euerm Plan, mich halb tot zu prügeln?"

„Ist sie nicht süß wenn sie sich aufregt?" lachte W4 böse.

„Süßer als Zucker aber schlimmer als Gift (Your my sweedest poisen)" pflichtete auch W3 bei.

„Dann sollten wir sie noch süßer machen, als sie schon ist." Grob zog der Erste sie hoch „Na Mädchen, was willst du tun?"

„Ich verfluche euch!" zischte sie die Drei an „Ich werde euch nerven und in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und selbst wenn das nichts bringt, ich werde mich rächen."

Grob fasste W4 sie am Kinn.

„Ist das ein Versprechen, Kleine?"

Zu dritt drängten sie sie an die Wand und kreisten sie ein.

„Oh du hast uns schon den in Wahnsinn getrieben, das hat dich in diese Situation gebracht." Lüstern betrachtete W3 sie.

Azrael bekam Azrael Angst und fing an zu zittern.

„Aber… aber…" sie drückte sich mit dem Rücken fester an die Wand.

„Ich wollte euch doch nur gegeneinander aufhetzen und nicht DAS!"

W3 hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wieso sollten wir uns streiten, wenn wir dich haben können?"

„Und wir wollen dich jetzt haben." W1 zog sie an sich. „Leute it's showtime!"

W4 grinste.

„Wer macht den Anfang?"

Azrael versuchte verzweifelt sich von W1 los zu reißen

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!"

„Nein? Was hindert uns daran?"

„Was euch daran hindert? Euer Gewissen, eure Ehre, etwas Feingefühl, die Tatsache, dass ich verheiratete bin und das ich das nicht WILL, und das es Vergewaltigung ist."

„Gewissen? Nein, Ehre holen wir uns dadurch genug und Feingefühl werden wir dir schon noch beweisen. Das du verheiratet bist, und das gleich zweimal macht das ganze nur interessanter." Er grinste dreckig.

„Ich will sie zuerst haben." Quengelte W3, W4 rollte mit den Augen

„Das war ja klar."

„Hey du fragtest wer zuerst will, oder sollte das soviel heißen wie „Geb die kleine schon her!"?"

Du kannst sie ja haben, schließlich hast du von Anfang an auf sie bestanden." Er lachte.

„Interessanter? Ihr seid doch krank. Außerdem ist das ganz und gar nicht ehrenvoll!"

W1 zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer wird es erfahren?"

„Jetzt geb sie schon her!" quengelte W3 wieder.

„Hey nicht so ungeduldig, ich unterhalte mich grade."

„Genau, wir führen hier ein interessantes Gespräch!"

W1 küsste sie.

„Schön, dass du das genauso siehst, Kleine. Aber du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

„Wer es erfahren wird? Soweit ich das weiß, werde ich in ein paar Tagen freigelassen. Glaubst du es würde nicht auffallen mit einen gebrochenen Arm und diversen anderen Wunden? Außerdem werde ich es auch meinen beiden Ehemännern erzählen und das werdet ihr nicht überleben!" drohend schaute sie ihn an.

„Nun das glaube ich nicht, du wirst danach nicht mehr wissen, dass du überhaupt hier warst, du wirst so ziemlich gar nichts mehr wissen." Er grinste böse.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" ängstlich schaute das Mädchen die Wache an.

„Ganz einfach, dass dein Gedächnis gelöscht wird."

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!" schrie sie ihn an „Wie viel wollt ihr löschen? Nur der Aufenthalt hier, bitte nicht alles!

„Wir löschen das was uns als wichtig erscheint. Danach wirst du nur leider deine Ehemänner nicht mehr kennen."

„WAS?" hysterisch kreischte sie auf. „Das könnt und dürft ihr nicht machen! Was soll euch das bringen? Das wird doch in keiner Weise was nützen?"

„Doch das wird es, dadurch ist das Gleichgewicht wieder her gestellt, und Alrik kann dich nicht mehr benutzen."

„Er wird mich umbringen und wenn nicht, dann wird er versuchen mich wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen und weil ich es dann ja nicht besser weiß, würde er es schaffen. Und Elladan? Was wird aus ihm? Das könnt ihr nicht tun!"

„Das liegt nicht bei uns, es zu entscheiden, frag unseren Hauptmann aber jetzt zur Sache."

„Also genug gelabert? Los gehts!" W3 stürzte sich auf sie.

Azrael wehrte sich schreiend.

„Verflucht NEIN!"

„Wird aber auch Zeit." ungeduldig sah W4 dem Treiben zu.

„Willst du nichts von ihr ab?" fragend sah W1 W4 an.

W3 derweil bemühte sich darum Azrael ihr Oberteil auszuziehen.

„Ich kann warten, ich genieße lieber die Show." Er grinste dreckig.

Azrael wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, doch hatte sie durch die Verletzungen kaum eine Chance.

„Ich werde euch töten!" kreischte sie jedoch um so lauter.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, kleine." Er hielt W3 an der Schulter fest.

„Nicht so ungestüm, sie könnte einen schlechten Eindruck zurückbehalten."

„Einen schlechten Eindruck? Das geht NOCH SCHNLECHTER? Ihr seid gottverdammte Vergewaltiger!"

„Nicht so frech!" mit beiden Händen schupste W4 sie gegen die Wand.

W1 hielt sie dort fest und schlug sie ein weiteres Mal gegen den harten Stein.

„Wir sollten dir gottverdammte Manieren beibringen!" zischte er wütend.

Azrael keuchte laut auf und schloss die Augen.

„Das sagtest du schon man, du wiederholst dich."

„Und du dich auch meine Liebe." W3 zog sie wieder an sich, küsste sie hart und stieß sie mit Schwung Richtung Bett.

Das Mädchen stolperte und knallte gegen die Bettkante. Stöhnend sackte sie vorm Bett zusammen und krallte sich schmerzvoll am Laken fest.

„Das waren dann wohl meine Rippen."

„Schön für die Rippen, du willst dich doch nicht etwa beschweren, oder?" langsam ging er auf sie zu.

„Ach, wieso beschweren, läuft doch alles bestens." Sie klang sarkastisch.

W1 wandte sich gehässig lachend an W4

„Und genießt du schon?"

„Und wie, das ist unbezahlbar." Er grinste dreckig.

„Ich bevorzuge den direkten Kontakt." W3 zog sie hoch und drückte sie an die Wand, um über ihren Hals zu lecken.

„Und ich bevorzuge einen Abstand von mindestens 10 Metern, also wenn ich bitte darf?" mit der unverletzten Hand versuchte sie ihn weg zu drücken.

„Ich bevorzuge aber einen Abstand von weniger als 10 Zentimetern." Flüsterte W3 derweil und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Sie ziert sich immer noch und das nachdem sie nun schon gemerkt hat, dass sie keine Chance hat." Amüsiert lachte W4 auf.

„Eine wahre Kämpfernatur, ob sie wohl noch einen dritten Ehemann gebrauchen kann?"

„Einen dritten Ehemann, wohl eher jemanden der sie züchtigt. Da würdest du dich doch glatt opfern, oder?" beide fingen laut an zu lachen.

„Kann ich nichts tun, damit ihr mich in ruhe lasst?" fragte Azrael weinerlich.

„Ja, einer muss es ja tun." Dann funkelte W1 Azrael an „Nun was würdest du anbieten?"

„Nichts was ihr verlangen würdet, weil das was ihr wollt, eindeutig etwas ist was ich NICHT will."

„Nun dann hast du leider Pech gehabt." Auch er näherte sich dem Mädchen langsam.

W3 ließ von ihr ab um sie seine Kollegen zu übergeben.

„Vielleicht hast du ja mehr glück."

Mit letzter Kraft riss Azrael sich los und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück

„Lasst mich gefälligst in Frieden!"

Sie stolperte über einen Gegenstand und fiel rückwärts zu Boden, doch schlug sie dabei mit dem Kopf auf und verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Jetzt ist sie endlich still, das wurde aber auch mal Zeit!" seufzte W4 zufrieden.

„Leute, bedient euch, es ist angerichtet." W1 lachte dreckig.

Zu dritt gingen sie auf sie zu.

W4 kniete sich zu der am Boden liegende Azrael.

„So gefällt sie mir gleich besser." Mit einer Hand strich er über ihr Gesicht und grinste die anderen dreckig an.

„Guten Appetit!"

„Werden wir haben" endlich hatte W3 ihr Oberteil bezwungen und schliss es achtlos in die Ecke.

W2 stürmte in die Zelle

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR?" fassungslos sah er die drei Wachen über dem bewusstlosen Mädchen an.

Der Hauptmann stürmte ebenfalls wütend herein und musterte sie kalt.

„Wir bringen ihr Manieren bei." W3 lachte dreckig „Wollt ihr auch etwas ab?"

W1 schlug W1 auf den Kopf.

„Halt den Mund Idiot."

„Aufstehen, alle drei!" befahl der Hauptmann und legte die Hand auf seinen Schwertgriff.

Gehorsam taten sie wie ihnen geheißen.

„Was denkt ihr euch dabei über sie herzufallen, wie räudige Hunde?" wetterte auch W2.

„Sie hat es herausgefordert und uns aufs übelste beleidigt!"

„Es gehört aber nicht zu unseren Aufgaben unsere Schützlinge zu vergewaltigen!" sprach ihr Vorgesetzter mit kalter Stimme.

„Ihr seid Krieger und lasst euch von einem einfachen Mädchen provozieren?"

W2 beugte sich derweil zu Azrael runter und betrachtete sie genauer.

„Aber wenn sie doch so geil aussieht?" W3 war sich keinem Fehler bewusst.

„Sie hat einfach nur genervt! Irgendwie mussten wir sie zum schweigen bringen, und gleichzeitig unsere Ehre retten." Verteidigte sich auch W4

„Ehre? Welche Ehre? Glaubt ihr dies war Ehrenvoll?"

W2 musterte W3 abschätzend.

„Geil, hin oder her, sie war hier weil wir sie beschützen wollten,"

„Sie musste vor sich selbst beschützt werden, ihre Manieren ließen wirklich zu wünschen übrig."

„Sie hat unsere Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt!"

„Und glaubt ihr auf diese Weise konntet ihr sie vor sich selbst schützen? Das wird eine Menge Probleme geben!" dann wandte der Hauptmann sich an W2

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Nicht gut, die Verletzungen sind schwerer als sie aussehen, wahrscheinlich hat sie innere Blutungen. Wenn wir nichts tun, kann sie sterben." Wütend starrte er seine drei Kollegen an.

W3 schaute leicht schuldbewusst.

„Naja, wir dachte sie bräuchte es."

W1 schlug W3 ein weiteres Mal.

„Klappe!"

„Und was wollt ihr machen, wenn sie stirbt, verdammt? Seid ihr euch darüber im Klaren was das bedeutet. Das würde Elronds Sohn umbringen und Alriks Rache über uns bringen."

Die drei Missetäter schwiegen verbissen.

„Los, sagt schon was zu eurer Verteidigung! Ihr habt dadurch alles gefährdet, was wir mühsam aufgebaut haben. Alrik wird uns alle töten, sollte sie sterben, es reicht ja schon, wenn er erfährt was ihr, ihr angetan habt und antun wolltet!" Wütend schaute er sie an und wartete auf eine Antwort, während ein Heiler in die Zelle kam und sich Azraels Verletzungen ansah.

„Wir sagen dazu gar nichts mehr, dieses Miststück macht nur Ärger!"

„Hauptmann, wir müssen sie sofort hier wegschaffen. Meine Möglichkeiten reichen nicht um ihr zu helfen, sie hat starke innere Verletzungen.

Wenn wir keinen großen Heiler finden, stirbt sie uns unter den Händen weg." Meldete sich nun der Heiler zu Wort.

„Wir sprechen uns noch später! Das wird Konsequenzen für euch haben, glaubt es mir." Vorsichtig hob er mit dem Heile und W2 das Mädchen hoch und trug sie aus der Zelle.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Süße!" rief W3 ihr noch hinterher, W4 trat ihm vors Schienbein.

------

Zur selben Zeit in Bruchtal, saß Elladan wieder allein in seinem Zimmer, als ein schmerzhafter Stich in seinem Herzen ihn zusammenfahren ließ.

„Azrael…" flüsterte er leise „Wo bist du nur?"


	44. Gutes Erwachen

Kapitel 42

Galawen kam nach dem Essen in der großen Halle allein in ihr Zimmer, Legolas war nochmal zu Elladan gegangen, denn dieser war wie die letzten Tage schon nicht erschienen. Um genau zu sein hatte er seit Azraels Entführung sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Gedankenverloren ging sie am Tisch vorbei und fegte aus versehen einige Blätter runter. Seufzend hob sie sie wieder auf und Blätterte sie flüchtig durch.

Es waren alles Dokumente von Legolas, nichts besonderes, doch gerade als sie dich wieder achtlos zur Seite legen wollte stutzte sie.

Eines der Papiere war kleiner, und zerknitterter als die anderen. Beim genaueren betrachten bemerkte die Elbe auch das es nicht Legolas Handschrift war, sondern krakelige anscheinend flüchtig hingeschmierte Worte.

Neugierig las sie was da stand und erbleichte. Sie musste den Brief noch dreimal lesen bevor sie verstand was man ihr mitteilen wollte.

Lautlos formten ihre Lippen wie Worte die da standen:

_Es ist etwas Furchtbares passiert, Azrael ist verletzt. Bitte verlasst Bruchtal und wendet Euch nach Süden, wir werden euch treffen. Es geht um Leben und Tot!_

So schnell sie konnte rannte sie auch dem Zimmer, über den Gang und aus dem Tor hinaus. Folgte dem Pfad nach Süden, ohne zu wissen wie weit sie musste oder was sie erwartete. Das es eine Falle sein könnte kam ihr noch nicht einmal in den Sinn.

Eine dunkle Gestalt stand an einem Baum gelehnt und wartete nervös.

„Seid ihr es Lady Galawen?" fragte er als die Elbe im Begriff war, an ihm vorbei zu eilen.

Erschrocken drehte diese sich um.

„Ja. Aber darf ich erfahren wer Ihr seid?"

Der Mann blieb im Schatten eines Baumes stehen.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, seid Ihr alleine?"

„Ja. Was wollt ihr?" unaufällig tastete sie nach ihrem versteckten Dolch, den sie noch bei sich hatte.

„Euch bitten mitzukommen, um Euch um Azrael zu kümmern. Wer wir sind tut nichts zur Sache."

„Bevor ich mitkomme möchte ich wissen wer ihr seid. Auch wenn es nichts zur Sache tut. Nennt es Neugierde."

Der Mann lachte leise

„Eure Neugierde könnte euch selbst in Gefahr bringen und nicht nur Euch."

„Wieso?"

„Ich könnte Euch für Eure Neugier hier und jetzt töten."

„Hättet Ihr einen Grund? Außerdem würdet Ihr Euch damit in die Geschicke Mittelerdes einmischen."

Die Gestallt seufzte leise

„Das haben wir leider unabsichtlich getan."

„Ja, dadurch das ihr sie verletzt habt. Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben keine fähigen Heiler unter uns."

„So sagt doch erstmal was sie genau hat!"

„Einen gebrochenen Arm, eine Gehirnerschütterung, Kratzer und ein paar Schürfwunden. Höchstwahrscheinlich innere Verletzungen, aber das konnten wir nicht mit Sicherheit feststellen."

Galawen schloss kurz entsetzt die Augen

„Saubere Arbeit..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte, die drei Krieger waren einzig und allein zu ihrem Schutz da."

„Zu ihrem Schutz? Ihr habt Eure Männer anscheinend nicht unter Kontrolle!"

„Ich habe meine Männer sehr wohl unter Kontrolle. Jedoch schweigen sich die Drei darüber aus, was in der Zelle wirklich passiert ist."

„Also sind sie nicht grade unschuldig! Bitte führt mich zu ihr, ich werde mir ihre Verletzungen ansehen können, bis sie in Bruchtal angelangt ist. Lord Elrond wies mich einst in einen Teil seiner Künste ein."

„Auch wenn ich es ungern tue, folgt mir." Er drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes durch den Wald.

Galawen hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen.

„Wie weit ist es von hier aus?"

„Nicht sehr weit. Wir konnten leider nicht näher an Bruchtal kommen, ohne erkannt zu werden."

„Wieso legt ihr so großen Wert auf Anonymität?"

„So kann man uns nichts beweisen."

„Nichts beweisen? Wie meint Ihr das?"

Mit einer Schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich um und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Genau so was wie jetzt. Es wäre eine Schande wegen so einer Kleinigkeit wie Azrael unsere Anonymität zu verlieren."

Galawen erschrocken wich Galawen ein bisschen zurück.

„Aber wofür ist es Nützlich nichts bewiesen werden zu können? Wer könnte Interesse daran haben?"

„Das geht Euch nichts an. Ihr könnt froh darüber sein, dass ich die Erlaubnis bekam Euch Azrael zu übergeben. Andernfalls hätten wir sie sterben lassen. Also haltet Euch zurück, mit Euren Fragen."

Still folgte sie ihm weiter.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie auf eine große Lichtung, der Mann ging auf eine große Gruppe vermummter Soldaten zu und fing an zu diskutieren. Anschließend führte er Galawen in ein kleines Zelt, in dem Azrael bewusstlos auf einer Bahre lag.

„Kümmert Euch um sie."

Schnell drehte die Elbe sich um.

„Ich benötige aber warmes Wasser, saubere Tücher und einen Vorrat an Kräutern."

„Ich werde Euch einen meiner Krieger zur Seite stellen, er wird alles Nötige mitbringen."

„Habt Dank." Sie verbeugte sich und kniete sich zu Azrael runter.

„Schatzi hörst du mich?"

„Galawen…" wisperte sie schwach.

„Shhh, ganz ruhig. Entspann dich, dann wird alles gut"

„Diese… blöden… scheiß" sie musste husten „…Typen." Das Sprechen bereitete ihr sichtlich Schwierigkeiten.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte die Elbe sanft.

„Ich… hab die… wohl ein bisschen… zu viel… provoziert."

Bedauernd schüttelte Galawen den Kopf.

„und dann?"

„Ich habe nicht beachtet… dass ich da nicht unter" sie hustete „Alriks Schutz stehe…" keuchend holte sie Luft „hab sie wohl etwas… zu erniedrigend beleidigt."

„Was hast du zu ihnen gesagt?"

Azrael grinste schmerzhaft.

„Habe wohl ihre" wieder unterbrach sie ein Husten „…Männlichkeit in Frage… gestellt. Hätte ich wohl lassen sollen"

Die Elbe nickte.

„Das kommt selbst bei Elladan nicht gut."

„Nur das Elladan mich dafür anders bestraft, obwohl es kam auf das selbe hinaus."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt? Er verprügelt dich doch nicht."

Azrael lachte leise sog aber schmerzhaft die Luft ein. :

„Nein, er "bestraft" mich anders. Du weißt schon."

Gala nickte verstehend.

„Und… ist mir noch zu helfen?"

„Aber natürlich. Du musst nur fest dran glauben. Aber wo bleibt der Helfer?"

Dieser eilte soeben ins Zelt.

„Lady? Hier habt Ihr Eure Sachen, brauchst Ihr mich?"

„Ja, bitte geht mir mit den Kräutern etwas zur Hand und weicht schon mal die Tücher ein."

„Wie Ihr wünscht." Schnell verrichtete er alle Aufgaben. „Wie geht es ihr?" flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

„Das wird sich zeigen. Ich brauche als Erstes Kamille, zum auswaschen der Wunde.

Rasch reichte er ihr diese.

„Wisst Ihr schon wie es passiert ist?

„Eure Kollegen scheinen auf Provokationen sehr empfindlich zu reagieren."

„Normalerweise höre sie bei sowas weg, aber eure Freundin hat es geschafft sich den unerbittlichen Zorn der Drei zu zuziehen."

„Ja, trotzdem war das unnötig!" sie deutete auf die Wunden, welche sie gerade vorsichtig auswusch.

„Dann brauch ich jetzt Malve und Athelas."

Azrael war wieder in eine Art dämmerzustand gefallen und nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Der Helfer reichte Galawen schnell die Kräuter.

„Keiner weiß, was sie genau gesagt hat und was die Drei genau gemacht haben. Aber Ihr habt Recht, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Sie hat deren Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt."

Eilig zerrieb sie die Athelaspflanze und fügte eine Malveaufguss hinzu, die Paste die daraus entstand verstrich sie vorsichtig auf Azraels Haut.

„Das erklärt einiges."

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Das die Männer nicht darüber reden wollen, aber Ihr könnt froh sein, dass es noch so glimpflich ausgegangen ist."

„Glimpflich? Entschuldigt aber was bezeichnet Ihr als hart? Sie könnte tot sein!"

„Hättet Ihr es lieber gesehen, wenn diese Männer über sie hergefallen wäre, "nur" um ihr zu beweisen, wie es um ihre Männlichkeit wirklich steht?" frage der Helfer schärfer als eigentlich nötig.

„Nein! Aber es war somit ein Eingriff ins Schicksal."

Diesen Einwand überhörte er einfach und hantierte weiter wortlos mit den Kräutern.

Nach ein paar Minuten ließ Galawen die Arme sinken.

„Jetzt müssen wir hoffen, wenn sie Aufwacht hat sie es geschafft. Bitte geht."

Misstrauisch sah er sie an.

„Und was werdet ihr in der Zeit machen?"

„Bei ihr bleiben, sie rufen und darauf achten das nichts passiert."

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt nichts Unüberlegtes vor. Ich werde meinem Hauptmann Bericht erstatten. Auf Wiedersehen." Schnell verschwand er aus dem Zelt.

Galawen fragte sich kurz was er gemeint haben könnte, wandte sich dann jedoch Azrael zu und begann leise ihren Namen zu rufen.

Plötzlich stand eine dunkle Gestalt hinter ihr, doch Galawen bemerkte sie zuerst nicht da sie sich so auf Azrael konzentrierte, erst als sich ihr eine and auf die Schulter legte fuhr sie erschrocken rum.

„Aus dem weg Elbe!"

„Was...?"

Mit schnellem Schritten war er an Azraels bett steh und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Dann funkelte er Galawen wütend an.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" er packte sie am Kragen und zog sie nahe zu sich hin. „Sag schon, verfluchte Brut Galadriels!"

Galawen keuchte auf und sah Alrik mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

„D-dafür gesorgt, dass sie hoffentlich überleben wird."

Wütend funkelte er sie an.

„Das hoffe ich auch für dich!"

Er ließ sie fallen und kniete vor Azraels Bett nieder, um sich kritisch ihre Wunden anzuschauen.

„Wer war das?" fragte er mit gefährlicher Stimme.

Galawen landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden

„Drei der Wachen, die sie schützen sollten."

„Schützen? So sieht also deren Art des Schutzes aus. Die werden gleich mal erleben wie mein Zorn aussieht!" wütend ballte er die Fäuste

Die Elbe kratzte allem Mut zusammen und versperrte ihm den Ausgang.

„Sie wurden provoziert, es war anscheinend eine Kurzschlussreaktion."

Höhnisch schaute Alrik sie an.

„Meinst du wirklich du könntest mich aufhalten? Eine Kurzschlussreaktion ist meiner Meinung nach was anderes. Wie hat sie das geschafft? Was hat sie wieder gemacht?"

„Sie hat ihre Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt. Sie vergaß, dass sie hier nicht unter deinem Schutz steht." Sie musste sich start konzentrieren um sich gegen seine Anziehungskraft zu wehren.

Alrik hob eine Augenbraue.

„Typisch." Doch dann musterte er Galawen kritisch. „Hör auf, mich so anzustarren, Elbe. Oder du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben. Ich hätte euch schon längst alle umbringen sollen!"

Galawen schluckte.

„Ich starre nicht."

Ärgerlich wieder schaute er weg.

„Verschwinde aus dem Zelt, ich habe mit der Kleinen zu reden."

„Nein, ich muss bei ihr bleiben. Außerdem, ist sie zu schwach zum Reden."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Widersetz dich mir nicht Elbe, das könnte nicht gesund sein."

„Aber so könnte es ihren Tod bedeuten!" versuchte sie ihn eindringlich zu überreden.

„Ich lasse mir von dir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"

„Bitte, vertrau mir nur dieses eine Mal. Es geht schließlich um deinen Nachfolger."

Widerwillig musste er ihr zustimmen.

„Wenn es sein muss…" er schaute Azrael ein paar Minuten an. „Sie wird doch wieder gesund?" Das erste Mal in seinem Leben zeigte er Gefühle und sah Galawen beinahe ängstlich an.

Diese sah ihn im ersten Moment erstaunt an.

„Aber natürlich, wir müssen nur fest dran glauben." Beruhigend legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Doch schnell hatte er die alte Fassung zurück gewonnen und schüttelte wütend ihre Hand ab.

„Das hoffe ich auch für dich, sonst werdet ihr dafür alle mit dem Tod bezahlen!"

„A-aber ich kann doch auch nichts mehr für sie tun, als schon getan wurde. Dafür müssten wir sie nach Bruchtal bringen." Sagte sie schnell.

„Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Das ihr Elben auch immer bis zur letzten Minute warten müsst:  
Bist du etwa ganz alleine her gekommen und hast gedacht sie alleine retten zu können. So ungern ich es auch zu gebe, aber es wäre besser gewesen ihren verdammten Elben mitzunehmen."

„Ich wusste bis vor kurzem selbst noch nicht, was passiert ist oder wo sie ist. Der Anführer brachte mich grad erst hier her. Aber allein kann ich sie nicht hin bringen und die hier können nicht näher heran."

„Um DIE HIER werde ich mich später kümmern. Komm her!" ungeduldig winkte er sie zu sich.

„Ich werde euch nach Bruchtal bringen und du sorgst dafür, dass sie überlebt, verstanden?

„Verstanden." Sagte sie stocken und trat zögernd, fast schüchtern auf ihn zu.

Ungehalten schnappte er sich ihren Arm, hielt vorsichtig Azraels Hand und konzentrierte sich.

Einen Moment später standen sie in Elladans Zimmer.

Dieser sah erschocken auf.

„Was machst DU denn hier? Galawen?" Fragend sah er vom einen zum anderen.

Alrik grinste Elladan höhnisch an.

„Ich habe mir die beiden nur mal kurz ausgeliehen.

Azrael fiel unsanft zu Boden und stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf,

Galawen sah sofort nach ihrem Befinden.

„Das hätte auch sanfter gehen können!"

„Ausgeliehen? Azrael, was hat sie?" Elladan konnte das alles nicht begreifen.

„Ich verschwinde dann jetzt. Denk dran was ich dir gesagt habe, Elbe, wenn sie stirbt, stirbst du auch!"

Weg war er.

Elladan befreite sich aus seiner Starre und stürzte zu Azrael.

„Fuindi, was ist los. Galawen was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Sie wurde entführt, aber nicht von Alrik. Eine dritte Gruppe ist ins Spiel gekommen, eigentlich um sie zu schützen."

„Was habe die mit ihr gemacht. Lebt sie überhaupt noch?" verzweifelt beugte er sie über sie.

„Ja, aber wir sollten schnell deinen Vater holen. Ich hab sie vorerst versorgt."

„Bei Eru, wie konnte sowas passieren? Holst du meinen Vater?"

„Bin gleich zurück." Schnell rannte sie raum

Azrael kam langsam zu sich.

„Gala…"

„Ich bin es. Galawen ist Vater holen gegangen, er wird dir helfen können."

Azrael hustete mühsam.

„Wo sind wir?"

„In meinem Zimmer, Alrik hat dich her gebracht."

„WAS?" vor Schmerzen keuchte sie auf. „Der?"

Beruhigend drückte er sie runter.

"Ja, ich weiß selbst nichts genaueres, doch er kam mit Gala und dir, und verschwand allein."

„Er hat mich gerettet?"

„Nein Galawen."

„Gut." Sie atmete auf.

In diesem Moment stürzte die Elbe mit Elrond im Schlepptau herrein.

„...sie scheint von den dreien schwer getroffen worden zu sein." Sie stockte.

„Du bist wach?"

Azrael grinste schmerzvoll.

„Scheint so, wäre mir aber lieber es wäre nicht so. Es tut verdammt weh."

„Ja, aber das wird vergehen." Schnell warf sie Elrond einen Blick zu.

„Vater wirst du ihr helfen können?" fragte auch Elladan besorgt.

Dieser beugte sich über Azrael, und untersuchte vorsichtig die Wunden.

„Elladan leg sie bitte vorsichtig auf das Bett."

Eilig aber bedacht tat das Elb wie ihm geheißen.

Azrael jedoch hatte trotzdem Schmerzen und stöhnte leise auf.

Galawen sah nervös von einem zum anderen, doch beobachtete gleichzeitig jeden Handgriff Elronds.

„Die haben wirklich gute arbeit geleistet." Flüsterte Elrond leise, als er ihr mit flinken Fingern die Tunika auszog und die Wunden betastete.

„Es müssen drei gewesen sein, die auf sie los gegangen sind." Sagte Galawen leise, Elrond hob eine Braue.

„Drei? Mein Gott was für Barbaren!" geschickt verteilte er ein paar Salben auf den Wunden.

„Ihr Anführer erzählte, sie wären nur zu ihrem Schutz da gewesen. Doch Azrael hat sie anscheinend aufs übelste provoziert."

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Elladan.

„Das sagten sie nicht, sie wollten nicht erkannt werden um nichts nachgewiesen zu bekommen. Versteht Ihr was damit gemeint ist?" fragend sah sie den Herren Bruchtals an.

„Ich verstehe das sogar sehr gut. Aber das hätte ich niemals erwartet."

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Adar, wenn du was weißt dann sag es bitte, ich werde sie für ihre Taten zur Rechenschaft ziehen!"

„Beruhig dich mein Sohn. So wie ich das sehe hat sich Azrael das mal wieder selbst zu zuschreiben."

„Aber das gibt ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, sowas mit ihr zu machen!" warf Elladan energisch ein.

„Sohn sei ruhig, ich muss mich konzentrieren! Es wäre ohnehin besser wenn ihr draußen warten würdet."

Gehorsam nickten beide und verließen den Raum, doch als sie auf dem Gang standen nahm Galawen das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Das bezweifelt ja auch keiner, dass sie nicht das Recht dazu hatte ihr sowas anzutun."

Sanft legte Galawen ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Von ihr hängt unser aller Leben ab." Dachte er laut weiter „Vor allem meins. Sollte sie jetzt sterben, würde ich ihr in kürzester Zeit folgen. Auch wenn ihr das nicht klar ist."

„Wieso meinst du, dass es ihr nicht klar sein sollte?"

„Sie verdrängt es, wie sie es gerne tut. Ich glaube sie weiß nicht, dass ich sterben würde, sollte sie mich verlassen würde." Sagte er traurig.

Unwillkürlich musste Galawen ihn umarmen.

„Glaub mir sie weiß es, tief in ihr drin. Außerdem würde sie dich nie freiwillig verlassen."

„Freiwillig nicht. Aber Alrik würde es schaffen und das macht mir Angst.

Galawen" tief schaute er ihr in die Augen „ich habe wirklich Angst vor ihrer Entscheidung."

Beruhigend strich die Elbe ihm über die Wange.

„Das ist doch nur allzu verständlich. Aber es wird sich schon alles zum Guten wenden."

„Glaubst du das?"

„Ja, ganz sicher. So ist es doch auch immer in den Märchen ausgegangen." Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an.

Auch Elladan musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln.

„Am ende gewinnt immer das Gute und der Prinz heiratete seine Prinzessin."

„Du sagst es, das Böse wurde besiebt, sie heiraten und leben glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."

„Zusammen schaffen wir das. Du, Legolas, Azrael und ich."

Galawen nickte glücklich.

„So entschlossen bist du mir am liebsten."

In diesem Moment trat Elrond aus dem Raum und nickte den beiden zu, er sah müde doch zufrieden aus.

Leise betraten die Beiden das Zimmer, Azrael lag auf dem Bett und schlief, doch ein friedlicher Ausdruck war auf ihr Gesicht getreten.

„Würdest du mich jetzt mit ihr alleine lassen?" fragte Elladan leise um sie nicht zu wecken und schaute Galawen bittend an.

„Natürlich." Sie war in der Tür stehen geblieben. „Aber macht nichts unanständiges."

Sie zwinkerte schelmisch und schloss die Tür hinter sich,

------

Ein paar Stunden später öffnete Azrael langsam die Augen.

Elladan war sofort bei ihr und sah sie besorgt an.

„Fuindi, wie geht es dir?" besorgt frag

„Elladan" sie sprach leise doch strahlte sie ihn an.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Hoffen das du wach wirst." Überglücklich lächelte sie ihn an.

„Ich bin doch wach, was ist passiert?"

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch die Schmerzen kehrten zurück und zwangen sie stöhnend in die Kissen zurück zu sinken.

„Bleib liegen. Du bist in Bruchtal, ich weiß nicht was genau passiert ist, doch Galawen sagte drei Typen hätten dich verprügelt."

„Oh." Seine Worte brachten die Erinnerungen zurück „Ups, ich hätte wohl meine Klappe halten sollen."

Elladan nickte.

„Du schaffst es immer dich irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, weißt du das?"

„Aber ich hätte doch nicht ahnen können, dass diese drei Kerle auf mich losgehen!" bei dem Gedanken erschauerte sie.

„Was wollten die eigentlich von dir?"

„Meinst du die drei, oder diese ganze Gruppe?"

„Beides."

„Was die überhaupt von mir wollten, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Und die drei Kerle… naja."

„Naja was?"

Azrael zuckte bei den Erinnerungen zusammen.

„Ist ja nichts passiert, zum Glück kam einer der anderen Wachen."

Erleichtert nahm Elladan sie in die Arme.

„Du hast glück gehabt, weißt du das?"

Azrael drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Ich weiß. Ich dachte ich würde sterben…" die letzten Worte flüsterte sie leise.

„Das bist du aber zum Glück nicht. Auch Galawen wird darüber sehr erleichtert sein."

„Hat sie mich daraus geholt?"

„Ja und nein"

Fragend schaute Azrael den Elb an.

„Was heißt das?"

„Sie hat sich dort um dich gekümmert, aber hier her gebracht hat dich jemand anderes."

Langsam wurde das Mädchen ungeduldig.

„Wer? Du?"

„Nein, aber wer willst du nicht wissen." Wich Elladan ich ungeschickt aus.

Mit seltsamen Blick starrte sie ihn an.

„WER?"

„Alrik" sagte Elladan leise, doch Azrael zuckte zusammen als hätte er sie geschlagen.

„Alrik?"

Ihre Stimme klang heiser.

„Er tauchte plötzlich mit dir und Galawen hier im Zimmer auf."

„Oh." Nachdenklich schaute sie weg und starrte Minutenlang in die Luft, dann nach brach Elladan die Stille.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" traurig sah sie ihn an.

„Ja."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, WARUM Alrik sowas für mich tut. Ja du hast mir schon gesagt, er würde mich lieben, aber das kann und will ich nicht glauben, doch jetzt…

„Doch jetzt fängst du an es zu begreifen?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Aber vielleicht will ich das gar nicht."

„Wieso nicht?" seine Stimme klang ruhig, doch seine Körperhaltung war angespannt.

„Es ist doch so. Wenn ich wieder seinem Bann oder Charme erliege und dann auch noch WEIß, dass er mich liebt und mich nicht nur benutzt. Was glaubst du würde ich dann tun?"

„Dich für ihn entscheiden." Sagte er mehr zu sich als zu ihr.

„Ja und zwar ohne nachzudenken. Dann würde mir ja klar sein, das ich nicht nur seine kleine Sklavin bin. Es tut mir leid." Vorsichtig drehte sie sich weg.

„Schon gut." Innerlich schrie der Elb auf.

Azrael spürte wie es in ihm aussah.

„Verstell dich nicht, bitte! Ich war ehrlich zu dir, sei du es auch zu mir." Tief sah sie ihm in die Augen.

Er jedoch wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ich... wie du dich auch entscheidest, ich werd deine Wahl akzeptieren, wichtig ist das du glücklich wirst."

„Verdammt Elladan. Sieh mir in die Augen und lüg mich nicht an!"

„Ich lüge dich nicht an. Ich werde es akzeptieren." Mühevoll sah er sie an.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Warum tu ich was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glücklich darüber sein will, dass du versuchst mir und auch dir das einzureden. Oder ob ich weinen will, weil du mich anscheint so schnell aufgibst."

„Ich möchte keinem was einreden und dich genauso wenig aufgeben, aber ich kann dich auch nicht dazu verdammen bei mir zu bleiben, wenn es dich doch wo anders hin zieht."

„Verdammen? Wo anders hin zieht? Du weißt doch, dass es nicht mein eigener Wille ist, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Oder glaubst du das? Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Nein... aber es ist doch so, du magst ihn, auch wenn du nicht unter seinem Einfluss stehst. Er ist dir lange nicht egal."

Verschämt schaute Azrael weg, doch Elladan umfasste sanft ihr Kinn.

„Doch das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich."

Azrael bekam feuchte Augen, langsam lief eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter.

„Warum tu ich mir und dir das bloß an? Ich versuche ja es zu verdrängen, meine Gefühle für dich sind viel stärker. Aber es ist so schwere."

Elladan nickte.

„Niemand sagt, dass es leicht ist. Aber du tust niemanden was an, er allein hat Schuld an dieser Situation, ihm müsstest du die Vorwürfe machen nicht dir selber."

„Aber ich trage meinen großen Teil dazu bei."

„Wie? Dadurch das du, du bist? Nein, daran hast du keine Schuld."

„Es kommt mir aber so vor. Und verdammt, ich will das nicht mehr!" traurig schaute sie ihn an. „Kriege ich eine Umarmung?"

Der Elb lächelte.

„Aber natürlich." Fest zog er sie an sich.


	45. Alriks Mutter

Kapitel 43

In der Nacht nach ihrer Rettung

Lag Azrael unruhig schlafend im Bett und klammerte sie wie die ganze Nacht an Elladan.  
Alrik stand vor ihrem Bett und sah auf sie runter.

„Azrael, wach auf!"

Das Mädchen hörte zwar seine Stimme, realisierte aber nicht das er kein Traum war und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

„Azrael, jetzt wach endlich auf, verdammt!" versuchte er sie ein zweites Mal genervt zu wecken. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und schaute Alrik erstaunt an.

„Alrik?" sie klang etwas heiser.

„Na geht doch, so tief schläfst du doch sonst nicht."

„Hey, ich bin beinahe gestorben, da darf man doch mal ein bisschen schlafen, oder?" langsam sah sie zu Elladan. „Warum bist du hier, was ist wenn Elladan wach wird?"

„Der wird nicht wach werden." Er grinste fies.

Erschrocken riss Azrael die Augen auf.

„Was hast du getan?" flüsterte sie leise aber entsetzt.

„Hey reg dich ab, nur ein kleiner Zauber, nicht schlimmes." Das Mädchen atmete sichtlich auf.

„Dann ist gut." Müde schloss sie die Augen. „Was willst du? Dich an meinem Leid ergötzen?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich dir nur mitteilen, dass diese Mistkerle bekommen haben was sie verdienen."

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn irritiert an

„Wie meinst du das? Du weißt doch gar nicht was passiert ist. Was hast du getan?"

„Es reicht zu wissen, dass sie dich fast umgebracht haben. Wie schon gesagt, sie haben nur das bekommen was sie verdien haben."

„Du hast sie also umgebracht." Das Mädchen seufzte leise.

„Willst du wissen was passiert ist?"

„Erzähl!"

„Kannst du mir den gefallen tun und es diesmal auf andere weise raus finden. Du kannst ja mit deiner Kraft in meinen Erinnerrungen wühlen, zwar hasse ich das, aber jetzt wäre mir das lieber. Nicht mal Elladan weiß was wirklich passiert ist." Teilnahmslos starrte sie in die Luft.

„Nichts lieber als das." Er grinste, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf und konzentrierte sich.

Azrael schloss langsam die Augen und versuchte sich an das Ganze zu erinnern.

Mit Alrik durchlebte sie die Geschehnisse noch einmal, dabei stand sie kurz vor einem Heulkrampf, den sie jedoch versuchte zu unterdrücken, um vor ihm nicht schwach zu wirken.

Je mehr Alrik sah umso wütender wurde er.

„Diese Schweine!" der Nachtisch explodierte. „Ich hätte sie länger leiden lassen sollen, für das was sie getan haben!"

Erschrocken zuckte Azrael zusammen.

„Ich war doch selber Schuld…" flüsterte sie leise.

„Trotzdem, zu deinem Schutz, wie konnten sie nur?" seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Diese miesen, selbstgefälligen, ehrlose, notgeile Hurensohne. Wären sie nicht schon tot, ich würde ihnen einzeln die Innereien herausreißen und ihnen zu essen geben!"

Azrael legte ihre gesunde Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Hey, bin doch nur ich und so schlimm war es auch nicht." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Der Schmerz durchzuckte sie und ein erschrockenes Keuchen verließ ihr Lippen und lies sie in der Bewegung inne halten.

„Schlimm genug." Er sah sie fast schon sanft an. „Sollte noch einmal jemand dir etwas antun wollen, wird er das gleiche Schicksal wie die erleiden, das schwöre ich, bei meinem Vater!"

„Ich…" stumm schaute sie ihn an, doch plötzlich rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen. Hektisch wischte sie sie weg.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen." Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander.

„Was denn, Kleine?"

„Warum bist du nicht gekommen?" noch mehr Tränen stiegen in ihr auf.

„Ich habe dich gerufen, wieso hast du mich nicht gerettet?"

„Ich hab dich dort nicht erreichen können, die Zelle war durch einen Bann gesichert." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Oh, entschuldige, es war dumm von mir zu fragen. Schließlich kann ich nicht verlangen, dass du immer auf mich aufpasst." Sie klang sarkastisch.

„Schließlich willst du in, wie viel Tagen waren es, Bruchtal angreifen und alle die ich liebe vor meinen Augen qualvoll umbringen."

„Es wäre vor 2 Tagen gewesen."

Erstaunt schaute sie ihn an.

„Vor zwei Tagen? Wieso hast du es nicht getan?"

„Weil ich darüber informiert wurde wann und bei welcher Gelegenheit die Mistkerle dich abgefangen haben. Außerdem hab ich nachgedacht, das du deinen kleinen Elb geheiratet hast kann vielleicht von Vorteil sein."

Azrael rollte mit den Augen.

„War ja klar, dass es nur wieder an sowas liegt. Hättest du dir das nicht überlegen können, bevor du mich beinahe umgebracht hättest?" wütend funkelte sie ihn an „Nicht besser als diese Mistkerle!" erschrocken biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

Alriks Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Ich dachte du hättest aus deinen Fehlern gelernt!" doch dann seufzte er

„Aber du hast Recht, in dem Punkt hab ich einen Fehler gemacht, das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Verzeih mir."

Azrael war sprachlos.

„Du… Ich… Du bittest MICH um Verzeihung?" fragte sie ungläubig und rutschte etwas von ihm weg.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Alrik gemacht?"

„Kleine, ich BIN Alrik!" er rollte mit den Augen. Vergesse am besten was ich grade gesagt hab." Sagte er schroff.

Liebevoll sah Azrael ihn an.

„Das hättest du jetzt wohl gerne."

„Dann lass es eben!" er stand auf.

„Dann schlaf man weiter, und genieß die Zeit..." er sah auf Elladan „mit deinem Kleinen."

„Kannst du nicht noch etwas bleiben?" hoffnungsvoll schaute sie ihn an.

„Soll ich etwa mit zu dem da unter die Decke rutschen?" er lachte höhnisch. „Du kannst ihn ja rausschmeißen." Sie kicherte. „Wenn er durch deinen Zauber nicht aufwacht."

„Verlockend... Sorry Kleine, der Zauber hält nicht ewig."

Genau jetzt begann sich Elladan wieder zu regen.

„Machs gut."

„Bekomm ich keinen Kuss?" gespielt unschuldig sah sie ihn an.

Alrik seufzte und gab ihr einen flüchtigen.

Elladan erwachte und Alrik verschwand.

„Was?" fragte Elladan schlaftrunken.

„Guten morgen." Sie musterte ihn kritisch.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Mehr oder weniger." Er gähnte „Mit wem hast du geredet?" er sah sich um.

„Alrik war da." Ihr Ton war gleichgültig.

„Ach so na dann... grüß ihn schön von mir." Der Elb drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

„WAS?" fassungslos sah sie ihn an. „Geht es dir noch gut?"

„Ja."

„Wenn mir nicht alles weh tun würde und ich kurz vorm sterben gewesen wäre, würde ich dich jetzt schlagen. Ehemann hin oder her!" schnauzte sie ihn wütend an.

Verwirrt schaute Elladan auf.

„Was regst du dich so auf?"

„Was ich mich aufrege? Das fragst du noch? Glaubst du nicht, dass du wenigstens Interesse heucheln könntest wenn ich dir sage, dass ALRIK, Melkors Sohn hier war? Es geht ja nicht nur um mein oder dein Leben, sondern um das Leben aller hier in Bruchtal, aber was rege ich mich so auf, schließlich bin ich ja jetzt einiges gewohnt."

Elladan schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Moment Mal, Alrik war hier?" jetzt war er erst richtig wach.

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?" entsetzt schaute sie ihn an.

„Was sage ich denn die ganze Zeit?" fassungslos sah sie ihn an. „Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen!"

Sie versuchte sich weg zu drehen, schaffte es aber wegen den Verletzungen nicht schmerzfrei.

„Aber warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Wieso bin ich nicht früher wach geworden? Ich schlaf doch sonst nie so tief."

Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er sie im Notfall nicht hätte beschützen können.

„Er hat dich mit einem Zauber belegt." Sagte sie emotionslos und weigerte sich ihn anzuschauen, sie fühlte sich in ihrem Stolz verletzt.

„Ein Zauber? Fuindi, was wollte er, was hat er getan?" vorsichtig drehte er sie um und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Er wird Bruchtal nicht mehr angreifen, da es seiner Meinung nach Vorteile hat, dass ich mit dir verheiratet bin. Außerdem…" sie schaute weg.

„Außerdem was?" besorgt sah er sie an.

„Er hat sie umgebracht." Sagte sie leise.

„Wen? Deine Entführer?"

„Ja. Er hat sie alle getötet, für das was sie mir angetan haben."

„Nun, es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass ich darüber jetzt sehr traurig wäre."

„Hättest du es auch getan… ich meine wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hättest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht nicht alle, aber die, die dir das angetan haben bestimmt."

Ernst schaute er sie an.

„Danke." Wieder bekam sie einen Heulkrampf. Lass das Azrael, du bist ja nur noch am heulen." Energisch wischte sie die Tränen weg.

Elladan zog sie in seine Arme.

„Schon gut, lass es raus, es ist besser so."

Sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Tunika und fing langsam an zu weinen, ihre gesunde Hand suchte die seine.

Sanft strich Elladan ihr über den Rücken und wartete bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten sah sie ihn mit geröteten Augen an.

„Tut mir Leid." Schuldbewusst schaute sie den nassen Fleck auf seiner Tunika an.

„Halb so wild." Er zog sie einfach aus und warf sie über einen Stuhl.

„Es ist warm genug, um auch ohne auszukommen." Er grinste, was das Mädchen erwiderte.

„Aber mein Lieber Herr Ehemann, wollen Sie wirklich jetzt so hier sitzen bleiben?" interessiert musterte sie ihn.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Hui, versuchen wir etwa gerade mit der eigenen Ehefrau zu flirten?" sie kicherte leicht.

„Nun wenn Ehe heißt schnödes nebeneinander liegen und an die Decke zu starren, dann würde ich eine Scheidung bevorzugen, um dich wieder als Freundin zu haben."

„Aber ich dachte genau das heißt Ehe. Das ist doch der einzige Grund, warum ich dich geheiratet habe."

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Um deine Ruhe zu haben, oder wie darf man das verstehen?"

„Natürlich! Um nicht mehr diese schrecklichen Dinge wie küssen oder ähnliches zu müssen." Sie lief leicht rot an.

„War es so schlimm?" betroffen sah er sie an.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an, doch dann merkte sie wie er es meinte und schaute weg.

„Mit dir ist es was anderes, besseres." Sagte sie leise.

Fest drückte er sie an sich.

„Lass dir Zeit, ich versteh schon wenn dir im Moment nach anderem ist."

Langsam zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich runter und schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an, ebenso langsam schloss sie erwartungsvoll die Augen.

Der Elb verstand den Wink sofort, überwand die letzte Distanz und legte seine Lippen auf die ihrigen.

Einen wohliger Schauer durchfuhr das Mädchen und sie genoss es, leicht öffnete sie die Lippen.

Langsam fuhr seine Zunge über ihre Lippen und tauchte nur ab und zu in ihren Mund ein, da er ihr nicht zuviel zumuten wollte.

Sie drückte sich fester an ihn und klammerte sich an ihm fest wie eine Ertrinkende

Mit der Zeit wurde er leidenschaftlicher und legte einen Arm um sie um sie noch näher bei sich zu haben.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss schon fast schüchtern und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Für heute wollte er nicht weiter gehen, da sie ja noch verletzt war und blieb so mit ihr angekuschelt bis zum Morgen mit ihr liegen.

Elrond stand plötzlich im Raum und musterte sie die beiden Kritisch.

„Ich hoffe doch, du hast sie nicht in irgendeiner Weise angestrengt, oder mein Sohn?"

Überrascht sah Elladan auf.

„Adar" flüsterte er leise da Azrael gerade eingeschlafen war „Nein, haben wir nicht. Sie stand nur etwas neben sich wegen der letzten Ereignissen unter anderem von heute Nacht."

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue.

„Heute Nacht?" er machte sich so seine Gedanken.

"Erklär ich dir später genauer, es könnte länger dauern, doch wieso bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte nach ihr sehen. Schließlich ist sie nur knapp dem Tode entronnen. Doch wie es scheint, geht es ihr wieder einigermaßen besser. Außerdem hat mich die Nachricht erreich, das die Männer dieser dritte Gruppe alle tot sind."

„Ja, das haben wir heute Nacht auch erfahren. Alrik hat ihr einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet."

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Ruht euch noch etwas aus, du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen um so etwas in der Zukunft zu vermeiden. Sie wird in nächster Zeit sehr anfällig auf und für alles sein. Noch ist der Schatten nicht gänzlich von ihr verschwunden."

Elladan nickte.

„Ich werde es versuchen, doch gegen seine Tricks komm ich zum Teil nicht an.

Aber bitte lass uns weitere Reden nach draußen verlegen." Er stand auf und zog sich schnell und leise an, um seinem Vater nach draußen zu folgen.

------

Eine paar Wochen später war nichts besonderes mehr passiert und Azrael auf dem Weg der Besserung, doch aufstehen durfte sie immer och nicht.

Galawen kam jeden Tag um nach ihr zu sehen, wie auch heute.

„Ich will nicht mehr hier liegen bleiben." Klagend sah Azrael Gala an.

„Mir ist langweilig!"

„Aber Schatzi, deine Rippen sind immer noch nicht ganz verheilt. Geb ihnen doch noch etwas Zeit." Sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Und wenn du wieder gesund bist, können wir ja zusammen ausreiten oder so, mal wieder ganz ohne unsere Männer."

„Pha ohne unsere Männer, ich liege doch hier eh die ganze Zeit alleine rum und darf die Decke anstarren!" jammerte sie weiter. „Mein Arm ist doch gut geschient und meinen Rippen geht es immer besser. Will raus!"

„Nein, Azrael, das geht nicht, du willst doch nicht riskieren, dass du deswegen später dich nicht mehr richtig bewegen kannst."

„Dann lasse ich mich eben durch die Gegend tragen. Ich sterbe noch vor Langeweile."

„Also keine besondere Vorkommnisse?"

„Hm, nein, ich liege hier und liege hier und liege hier und liege hier und liege hier und liege hier und liege hier und manchmal liege ich auch hier so rum."

Sie grinste schelmisch, die Elbe lachte

„Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du hier manchmal nur so rum liegst."

„Ach, wie konnte ich das vergessen." Sie musste laut lachen, sog jedoch scharf die Luft ein, weil ihre Rippen schmerzten.

„Alles okay, mit dir?" besorgt sah Gala sie an.

„Jaja, du hattest wohl doch Recht. Bin noch nicht ganz bereit für die große Welt da draußen. Dann müssen sie wohl noch etwas warten." Sie grinste.

„Ich hoffe ich werde bald ganz gesund, ich habe echt keine Lust mehr."

„Das wird schon. Duhu darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

Fragend sah Azrael die Elbe an.

„Immer doch"

„Ich hab mal in den letzten Tagen so hin und her überlegt. Wer Alriks Vater ist weiß man ja, aber wer ist seine Mutter? Er kann ja nicht aus dem Nichts da gewesen sein."

Azrael schaute ebenfalls nachdenklich.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, aber ich kann sie dir leider nicht beantworten. Er spricht nicht oft von seiner Familie, eigentlich redet er nie über so was, schließlich ist er der große, böse Alrik."

„Oh ich vergaß, aber das würde ich zu gerne wissen, wer die Arme war." Sie stand auf. „Naja, ich hol dir erstmal was zu Essen, das du schnell wieder auf den Beinen bist."

„Jajajajajajajaja!" das Mädchen bekam leuchtende Augen.

„Ich will Pudding, ganz viel Pudding!"

„Dann kriegst du Pudding." Lachend verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, hinter welcher Alrik zum Vorschein kam.

„Ach, der Herr God of Evil bemüht sich auch mal her?" spöttisch schaute sie ihn an.

„Ach komm, sei froh, dass ich auch mal einen Krankenbesuch mache." Sagte er kühl und trat auf sie zu.

„Warum sollte ich froh darüber sein? Schließlich ist es doch super hier die ganze Zeit zu liegen. Ich bin total ausgelastet und hab nicht eine Sekunde Langeweile." Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Das sieht man." Sein Blick fiel auf den groooßen Stapel von Büchern neben ihrem Bett. „Dann kann ich ja wieder gehen."

Kühl schaute sie ihn an.

„Ja das könntest du… tust du aber nicht."

„Und was soll mich daran hindern?"

„Weil du mir doch sicher wieder einen neuen Plan auf die Nase binden willst, stimmts oder habe ich Recht? Dir geht es nicht darum wie es mir geht, sondern, wie schnell ich wieder meine Aufgaben für dich erledigen kann."

„Einen neuen Plan? Nein. Wann du wieder auf den Beinen sein wirst wohl eher."

„Das wird wohl noch etwas dauern." Schmollend schaute sie weg.

„Die wollen mich hier nicht raus lassen. Nicht mal aufstehen darf ich, ich wette dass ich 50 Kilo zugenommen habe, seit ich hier liege."

„Die kannst du dir ja dann wieder ablaufen, wenn du wieder zu mir kommst, Minas Morgul ist weit."

„Du könntest mich auch abholen, so ist es nicht. Weiß du was?" entschlossen schaute sie ihn an. „Ist ja gerade keiner da. Ich stehe jetzt auf, Galawen und die anderen können mich jetzt nicht aufhalten.

„Das wirst du schön unterlassen." Sagte er drohend.

Azraels Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

„Du willst mir das etwa auch verbieten? Pha!" entschlossen schob sie die Decke bei Seite und richtete sich auf um die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen.

Alrik war sofort bei ihr.

„Du bleibst liegen!" sagte er bestimmt und drückte sie zurück. bestimmt sag

„Ich will aber nicht." Sie versuchte ihn weg zu drücken und sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Ich will hier raus, nur 5 Minuten."

„Nein!" er machte eine Handbewegung. „Sorry Süße, aber es ist anscheinend der einzige Weg, dich hier drin zu behalten, du wirst dich erst wieder bewegen können wenn ein anderer dich berührt."

„Was hast du gemacht?" entsetzt schaute sie ihn an und versuchte wenigstens einen Arm zu bewegen, was aber nicht gelang.

„Nur ein kleiner Bann, nichts Schlimmes."

„Nichts Schlimmes? Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Das ist so unfair weißt du das?"

„Bei deinem Sturkopf aber gerechtfertigt." Er setzte sich in sicherer Entfernung auf einen Stuhl.

„Aber dein Pudding wird ja gleich da sein, dann wirst du sicher erlöst werden."

„Wie lange warst du bitte schon da? Hast du uns belauscht?"

„Nein, nur den Pudding. Hätte ich etwas Interessantes hören können?"

„Galawen hat sich gefragt wer deine Mutter ist. Das wüsste ich ehrlich gesagt auch gerne." Neugierig schaute sie ihn an. „Ist ja schließlich meine Schwiegermutter."

Alrik starrte sie kurz stumm an.

„Ehrlich gesagt ich weiß nichts viel von ihr, gerade mal ihren Namen und das sie eine verdammte Elbe war."

Überrascht sah Azrael ihn an.

„Du bist ein Halbelb?" sie musste mühsam einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„Hast du was dran auszusetzen?" knurrte dieser gefährlich.

„Nein, nein." Sagte sie schnell „Ich meine ja nur, weil du die Elben doch so sehr hasst, dabei bist du selbst ein halber. Finde ich… nun ja… amüsant."

„Ein Grund mehr sie zu hassen, ich weiß nicht was Vater sich da in den Kopf gesetzt hat." Er schnaupte.

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Ganz blöd bist du doch auch nicht, überleg mal. Wieso musste mein Vater mit einer verdammten Elbe rum machen? Wem wollte er damit was auswischen?"

„Den Elben vielleicht? Aber wäre es nicht so gewesen, gebe es dich nicht, denk mal darüber nach."

Alrik schlug gegen einen Tisch.

„Aber eine verdammt Elbe, die es noch nicht mal fertig gebracht hat eine simple Geburt zu überleben. Sie war schwach!"

Azrael zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß, wenn ich wirklich deinen Erben zu Welt bringen werde, was er darüber denkt, dass du dir ein elendes, schwaches und unwürdiges Menschenmädchen genommen hast. Und tot im Kindbett kann immer passieren."

„Du bist die Nachfahrin des Hexenkönigs, und keine schwache Elbenschlampe!

Am liebsten würde ich ihre ganze Familie als Rache vernichten, wenn ich doch nur mehr von ihr wüsste."

„Wie hieß sie denn?"

„Celebrian."

Azrael wurde kalkweiß und schaute ihn geschockt an, trotz des Bannes zitterten ihre Hände.

„Was ist los?" er sah sie schon fast besorgt an. „Kennst du ihre Angehörigen?" es blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

Das Mädchen musste hart schlucken aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich…" sie versuchte das Zittern ihres Körpers zu beruhigen.

„Was willst du sagen?" er ging zu ihr rüber.

„Nichts, nichts." Brachte sie schwach hervor.

„Lüg mich nicht an, du weißt doch was!" doch dann hörte er Schritte die sich näherten. „Verdammt!" fluchte er laut und verschwand.

Galawen kam rein.

„Hier ist der Zimmerservice." Dann bemerkte sie Azraels kalkweißes Gesicht.

Schnell stellte sie das Tablett an und eilte zu ihr.

„Azrael was ist los?" leicht schüttelte sie sie an der Schulter.

Das Mädchen sah sie Elbe leicht geschockt an, und bemerkte, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, doch reagierte sie nicht.

„Azrael, red mit mir!" sie strich Azrael übers Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?" sie war ernsthaft besorgt.

„Hol Elrond, Elladan und noch irgendwen. LOS!"

„Sie sind alle in der Bibliothek, das ist nicht weit. Ich bring dich hin."

Galawen halt ihr aufzustehen und stützte sie.

„Ach jetzt darf ich aufstehen?" sie klang sarkastisch, zog sich schnell einen Morgenmantel über und wankte barfuß und gestützt durch die Elbe zur Bibliothek.

/Verdammt, das tut ja immer noch weh/

Galawen bemerkte wie schwer ihr das gehen fiel und versuchte ihr so weit wie möglich das Gewicht abzunehmen.

An der Bibliothek angekommen trat sie ein ohne zu klopfen.

„...Haldir hat recht, noch so etwas und..." Elladan stockte als er Azrael bemerkte.

„Fuindi, was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch dafür sorgen, dass sie im Bett bleibt." Säuerlich sah er Galawen an.

„Ich hab es versucht aber irgendetwas hat sie zutiefst erschreckt, es schein wichtig."

Azrael versuchte sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch konnte wie nicht verhindern das Gesicht leicht zu verzeihen, langsam verlor sie das Gleichgewicht.

Elrond sprang erschrocken auf.

„Elladan!"

Dieser war sofort bei ihr und fing sie auf, dann trug er sie zum Sofa.

„Was willst du uns so wichtiges erzählen?" fragte er sanft.

Azrael schaute ängstlich in die Runde.

„Es wäre wohl besser wenn ihr euch hinsetzt. Was ich zu erzählen habe ist keine leichte Kost."

Haldir musterte sie abfällig.

Legolas ging langsam zu Galawen.

„Ist alles Ok bei dir?" besorgt sah er sie an, diese nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie so erschrocken hat, bevor ich ihr Pudding holen gegangen bin, war sie wie immer."

„Nun spann uns nicht so auf die Folter." Drängte Elladan derweil Azrael und setzte sich eben sie.

„Du bist so weiß, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen."

„Vielleicht sollte sie etwas trinken." Sagte Elrohir und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

„Ich danke dir." Sie lächelte ihrem Schwager zu und trank ein paar Schlucke.

„Ich hatte eben Besuch, Alrik war da."

Galawen sah sie geschockt an.

„Was hat dieser Mistkerl dir angetan?" kam es sofort von Elladan.

„Er hat mir nichts getan, im Gegenteil, ich wollte die Zeit ohne euch nutzen um aufzustehen" sie schaute schuldbewusst „Aber er hat mich davon abgehalten und wir haben uns kurz unterhalten. Galawen, du hast mich doch nach seiner Mutter gefragt, ich habe es auch getan." Sie stockte.

Galawen antwortete zögernd.

„Ja..." sie bekam eine böse Vorahnung.

Elrohir sah verwirrt vom einem zum anderen.

„Und wer ist es?"

„Er… er hat gesagt… sie war eine Elbe." Wieder stockte sie „Und da habe ich nach ihren Namen gefragt und…" sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie es sagen sollte und schaute Elladan hilflos an.

Dieser sah sie erwartungsvoll an und drückte ermutigend ihre Hand.

„Sag uns den Namen, kennen wir sie?" fragte Elrohir aufgeregt weiter.

„Es ist eure Mutter, Celebrian." Sie schluckte hart und starrte auf Elladans Hand

Plötzlich wurde es totenstill im ganzen Raum, selbst der Wind schien aufgehört haben zu blasen.  
Elrond saß geschockt auf seinem Stuhl und starrte Azrael durchdringend an.

Legolas sah ungläubig zu Galawen, doch diese wusste nicht ob sie es gerade richtig verstanden hatte und starrte nicht minder fassungslos zurück.

Elrohir verdrehte sie Augen und kippte ohnmächtig um, wurde jedoch von Haldir aufgefangen.

Elladan schluckte.

„Was?"

„Er… er weiß nicht wer sie war, ich wollte es ihn nicht sagen, zum Glück kam gerade Galawen, sonst hätte er mich gezwungen." Schwer seufzte sie „Es tut mir leid."

Legolas beugte sic zu Galawen

„Lass uns lieber gehen, das ist eine Familien Angelegenheit. Oder?" fragend schaute er sie an, diese nickte und half Haldir schnell Elrohir auf ein anderes Sofa zu legen und zog ihn dann mit sich raus, da Haldir eigentlich bei Elrohir bleiben wollte.

Elrond saß immer noch wie erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl und starrte mit wirren Gedanken in die Gegend, all die Jahre hatte er doch tief im Inneren noch gehofft sie einmal wieder zu sehen, doch das sie gerade durch so etwas gestorben war konnte er einfach nicht begreifen, wollte er einfach nicht begreifen,

„Das heißt sie ist..." er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. „Sie hat..."

„Mehr hat er nicht dazu gesagt, nur das sein Vater, also Melkor, sie damals… und naja, sie ist im Kindbett gestorben." Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei den Worten.

Elrohir kam langsam wieder zu sich und blieb erstarrt auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Elrond räusperte sich.

„Und er sprach die Wahrheit?" er klang heiser und seltsam gepresst.

Elladan sah sprachlos zu Boden

„Ich glaube es ihm. Er hat nicht gelogen, er war wütend, in dem Zustand neigt er nicht dazu die Unwahrheit zu sprechen. Anscheint bewegt ihn die Sache selbst auch, weil er sie für… für schwach hält und sie deswegen verabscheut." Traurig sah sie Elladan an. „Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte sie leise.

„Verabscheut..." wie in Trance wiederholte er die Worte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also ist er mein... unser Halbbruder?" die Worte sprach er verabscheuend aus, wie Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

Azrael nickte stumm und schaute Elladan an.

Elrohir sprang plötzlich wütend auf.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!"

Azrael sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Beruhig dich, mein Sohn." Sagte Elrond, doch seine Stimme zitterte selbst vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Er hat recht, Adar, er IST ein verdammter Mistkerl!" rief auch Elladan.

„Ich sollte besser gehen, das ist eine Familien Angelegenheit." Mühsam versuchte sie sich aufzurichten.

„Du bleibst!" fuhr Elrohir sie an, diese sah ihn erschrocken an, sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt.

Elrond warf seinem Sohn einen beschwörenden Blick zu.

„Du gehörst nun genauso zur Familie und hast die Informationen aus erster Hand."

Azrael nickte langsam und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Elrohir warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, wandte sich dann jedoch an Elrond.

„Adar, wir müssen was gegen ihn tun. Er hat nicht das Recht zu leben, während Mutter…" anklagend sah er ihn an.

„Sei nicht so vorschnell mit deinen Urteilen, für seine Geburt kann selbst er nichts, ausnahmsweise."

„Aber er hat genug angerichtet, als dass er nicht dafür bestraft werden müsste!" sagte auch Elladan bestimmt.

„Das sagt niemand, aber wir müssen uns in Geduld üben." Sprach der Herr Bruchtal mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Geduld hin oder her. Ihr müsst zugeben, ihr habt keine Ahnung wie ihr ihn vernichten wollt." Ernst schaute Azrael in die Runde. „Ich weiß, ich sollte mich bei dem Thema bedeckt halten, da ich das Unglück über Bruchtal gebracht habe und es auch in Zukunft nicht verhindern kann."

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, das stimmt. Aber wir wissen, dass du der Schlüssel sein wirst."

„Und wenn ich es gar nicht sein WILL?" erschrocken schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. „Verzeiht mir, ich habe unüberlegt geredet." Schuldbewusst sah sie weg.

„Niemand wurde gefragt, ob er sein Schicksal wollte oder nicht, doch akzeptieren müssen wir manche Sachen nun einmal, genau wie das hier..."

„Es wäre wohl besser gewesen es euch gar nicht zu sagen."

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es war schon gut so."

„Adar, ich muss hier raus!" rief Elrohir und stürzte aus dem Raum.

„Es war auf jeden Fall gut es uns vorher zu sagen, bevor er es erfährt. Was denkst du würde passieren wenn er es erführe?"

„Er…" sie fühlte sich recht unwohl. „Er will sich rächen, an ihrer Familie. Will sie auslöschen, wie er es auch mit diesen unbekannten Entführern getan hat." Betrübt starrte sie auf den Boden.

Elladan zuckte zusammen.

„Dann müssen wir ihm erst recht zuvor kommen. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass du auch zu ihrer Familie gehörst?" er sah das Mädchen an.

„Oh… Ich…" sie fing an zu zittern, riss sich aber zusammen. „Das wäre wohl nicht so gut."

„Das ist an dieser Situation gar nichts, doch dürfen wir ihm nicht zeigen was diese eigentlich unwichtige Information für uns bedeutet."

„Er weiß, dass ich etwas über sie weiß. Und wenn er das nächste Mal kommt, wird er es erfahren wollen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es vor ihm verheimlichen kann, ich glaube eher nicht! Er kennt mich zu gut und hat so seine Wege um an sein Ziel zu kommen."

„Dann dürfen wir ihm eben nicht mehr die Chance geben zu dir zu gelangen. Wir müssen uns irgendwas einfallen lassen." Rief Elladan aufgebracht.

Doch Elrond bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

„Du sagtest vorhin er wäre geflüchtete, als Galawen kam, das heißt er kommt nur wenn du alleine bist?"

Azrael nickte.

„Das läuft dann wohl darauf hinaus, dass ich keine Minute mehr aus den Augen gelassen werde oder?" plötzlich musste sie niesen, und versuchte ihre kalten Füße unter das Kissen zu schieben.

„So sieht es aus." Elladan reichte ihr eine Decke. „Eine Erkältung ist das wenigste was du jetzt gebrauchen kannst."

„Oh danke." Sie kuschelte sich ein und schloss reflexartig die Augen, erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie müde sie war.

„Die Gefahr ist jetzt noch größer als vorher." Elrond musterte sie kurz und sah dann Elladan ernst an.

„Ich weiß, ich werde sie so wenig wie möglich aus den Augen lassen, Galawen und Legolas werden mir auch sicher dabei helfen."

„Das werden sie. Ihnen liegt ebenso viel an ihr."

Azrael schlummerte langsam ein und bekam von dem Gespräch nichts mehr mit, automatisch tastete sie nach Elladans Hand und grummelte leise vor sich hin.

Dieser ergriff sie, hielt jedoch seinen Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

„Wir werden es irgendwie schaffen, und wie wir ihn besiegen können müssen wir noch überlegen."

„Jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass er nichts von dieser Information erfährt. Koste es was es wolle. Ich schätze diese dritte Gruppe wusste um diese „Kleinigkeit" und wollte deswegen ihr Gedächtnis löschen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder her zu stellen." Elrond zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren."

„Es ist im Endeffekt auch egal, wir müssen das Beste aus dem Ganzen machen und hoffen, dass er es nie erfahren wird." Vorsichtig hob der Elb Azrael hoch.

„Adar, wenn du erlaubst bringe ich sie wieder zurück in ihr Bett."


	46. Besuch im Garten

Kapitel 44

Wieder gingen ein paar Wochen ins Land, und wieder konnte man fast zusehen wie es Azrael besser ging.

„Elladan ich kann das alleine!" genervt schaute sie ihn an. „Ich bin wieder so gut wie gesund."

Der Elb seufzte.

„Fuindi, lass dir doch helfen, ich weiß das dein Arm wieder beinahe ganz ist, aber deswegen musst du dich doch nicht auf Teufel komm raus verbiegen."

„Ok, ok, ok." Genervt ließ sie sich beim umziehen helfen. „Nun zufrieden?"

„Ja, du nimmst ja doch langsam Vernunft an." Zufrieden ließ Elladan sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.

„Das hat mit Vernunft nichts zu tun. Ich bin einfach nur genervt." Im Schneidersitz saß sie neben ihm auf dem Bett und betrachtete ihn.

„Azrael, sei doch froh, dass wir uns alle so um dich kümmern und du nicht mit den Verletzungen allein klar kommen musstest." Beschwörend sah er sie an.

„Ihr behandelt mich wie ein rohes Ei. Ich habe keine Minute für mich alleine!"

„Das haben wir doch durchgesprochen, wir dürfen Alrik nicht die Möglichkeit geben an dich ran zu kommen."

„Ja, ja, ja" beschwichtigend hob sie eine Hand „Es ist aber einfach so… so… NERVIG!"

„Bitte lass uns das ausdiskutieren wenn wir beide morgen ausgeschlafen sind, heute würde das nur wieder zu sinnlosem Streit führen." Er kuschelte sich in die Kissen.

„Und wenn ich mich jetzt streite will?" herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

Elladan seufzte.

„Bitte nicht, dafür bin ich zu müde heute. Bücher durch die Gegend zu schleppen ist nicht gerade leicht."

„Weichei!" schmollend sah sie ihren Mann an.

„Ein müdes Weichei." Er gähnte „Bitte Schatz lass uns schlafen gehen."

„Du bist in letzter zeit immer „müde"." Anklagend sah sie ihn an.

„Willst du mir damit etwa unterstellen, dass ich sowas ähnliches wie Migräne hätte?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Und wenn es so wäre? Was würdest du dann dazu sagen?"

„Nun, das ich heute wirklich sehr müde bin aber da deine Verletzungen sich so gebessert haben, weiteren Aktionen in den nächsten Tagen oder viel besser Nächten nichts im Wege stehen würde." Er grinste.

„Pha!" sie kletterte unter die Decke. „Dann habe ich Migräne." Beleidigt drehte sie sich um.

Der Elb seufzte.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Er drehte sich ebenfalls um und war sofort eingeschlafen.

„Ich glaube das nicht…!" fassungslos starrte sie Elladan an, versuchte dann aber krampfhaft einzuschlafen, was damit endete das sie sich ein paar stunden hin und her wälzte.

„Verflucht!" leise krabbelte sie aus dem Bett um Elladan nicht zu wecken, zog die Schiene am Arm wieder richtig und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über, leise schlich sie aus dem Zimmer und machte einen Spaziergang durch die Gärten, um die Ruhe zu genießen.

„So spät noch unterwegs, und ganz ALLEINE?" fragte eine Stimme höhnisch. Erschrocken drehte das Mädchen sich um.

„Alrik? Ach geh doch weg, ich will nur ein paar Minuten meine Ruhe. Ist denn das zu viel verlangt?" sie klang genervt.

„Nein, es ist die erste Gelegenheit sein WOCHEN dich mal wieder sprechen zu können, warum?" misstrauisch sah er sie an.

„Das fragst du noch? Die hängen 24 stunden an meiner Pelle DAMIT du keine Möglichkeit hast mit mir zu reden. Jetzt weißt du es und nun lass mich in Ruhe.

Ich will doch nur ein paar Minuten alleine sein!"

„Das kannst du später auch. Wieso machen die plötzlich so einen Aufstand wegen mir? Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Die haben einfach die Nase voll davon, dass ich wegen dir immer wieder scheiße baue und die Sache mit der Entführung hat dem wohl den Rest gegeben. Frag sie doch selber."

„Würde ich auch zu gerne, doch ich frag DICH, genauso wie ich DICH frage wieso du so erschrocken warst als du Celebrians Namen gehört hast." Langsam kam er auf sie zu.

Azrael wich erschrocken zurück.

„Ich dachte ich würde den Namen kennen, er kam mir sehr bekannt vor, aber ich habe mich geirrt."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

Hektisch nickte sie.

„Ja, sag ich doch. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss wohl wieder zu meinen Freunden, die mich wie ein rohes Ei behandeln und zu meinem Dauer müden Ehemann." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.  
"Du bleibst, doch sicher noch etwas, oder?" Es war eine Frage, doch klang es eher wie ein Befehl, langsam drängte er sie zurück.

„Was willst du denn noch?" fragend sah das Mädchen ihn an.

Alrik grinste dreckig.

„Du hast dich doch beschwert, dass dein kleiner Elb immer so müde ist und seine Pflichten als Ehemann vernachlässigt."

Azrael hob eine Augenbraue.

„Habe ich mich beschwert? Ist doch toll, dass er so viel Rücksicht auf mich und meine Verletzungen und meine Erinnerungen an diese schreckliche Entführung nimmt. Was will ich mehr?"

„Nun aber genauso hast DU deine Pflichten als MEINE Ehefrau vernachlässigt." Fuhr er grinsend fort und ging weiter auf sie zu.

„Aber die Ehe mit Elladan wurde bis zum ende durchzogen, außerdem ist sie aktueller. Er hat mich NICHT gezwungen ihn zu heiraten!" sie funkelte ihn an und wich ein paar weitere Schritte zurück.

„Kleine, du warst auch schon mal schlagfertiger." Er zog sie an sich.

„Versuch es nochmal." Flüsterte er nahe ihres Ohres.

„Ach du willst also dass ich mich „schlagfertiger" wehre?" reflexartig holte sie mit der verletzten Hand aus und haute ihm eine runter. Ein stechender Schmerz im Arm ließ sie aufkeuchen.

„Verflucht."

Alrik taumelte von der Schiene getroffen zurück.

„Du Miststück!" keuchte er unter schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesicht.

Dann zog er sie wieder an sich um sie zu küssen und ihr dabei fest auf die Lippe zu beißen.

Erschrocken schaute das Mädchen auf und fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Lippe.

„Aua!"

Alrik grinste selbstgefällig.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" wie zufällig strich er ihr über ihren Hals.

Azrael schloss die Augen.

„Nicht ein bisschen." Sie grinste breit.

„Nun wirklich nicht?" er küsste ihren Hals.

„So toll bis du auch nicht, mein lieber Alrik"

„Oh, da hast du früher anders geredet." Er grinste eingebildet. „Müssen deine Erinnerungen etwa aufgefrischt werden?" er biss kurz zu.

Azrael musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um keinen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Das ist nun schon so lange her, mein Lieber. Mittlerweile bin ich mit Elronds Sohn verheiratet."

„Doch genauso mit mir." Seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Das sollest du nie vergessen, lass die Elben hinter dir, an meiner Seite ist dein wahrer Platz." Seine Hände glitten über ihren Oberkörper.

Genießerisch schloss Azrael die Augen, versuchte aber sonst nicht zu zeigen wie sehr sie es genoss.

„Und warum holst du mich nicht einfach nach Minas Morgul, sondern lässt mich hier bei den Elben? Lässt es sogar zu, dass ich einen von ihnen heirate?

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre hätte dies nie passieren dürfen, doch Elrond ist leider nicht so dumm wie es aussieht. Ich komme zwar leicht hier rein, doch hier weg zu kommen, ist um einiges komplizierter. Zu zweit wäre es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit." Seine Zunge spielte mit ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Und was war vorher? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach bei dir behalten, anstatt mich gegen die Elben zu schicken, um sie auszuspionieren?"

„Das lass mal schön meine Sorge sein! Es wäre eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis sie dich rausgeholt hätten, doch langsam schwinden die Kräfte aller, besonders dein Elb wird langsam des Stresses müde." Er lachte böse.

Das Mädchen schlug ihn vor die Brust.

„Und nicht nur er. Ich habe bald auch keinen Nerv mehr. Irgendwann ist es auch für mich genug, schließlich bin ich nur ein Menschenmädchen."

„Du wirst genug dafür entschädigt werden, wenn mein Plan aufgeht hast du für immer ausgesorgt. Niemand wird es sich wagen auch nur etwas gegen deinen Willen zu unternehmen." Er ließ seine Hände über ihre Taille nach unten wandern.

„Und du glaubst durch deine lächerlichen Verführungskünste kannst du erreichen, dass ich alles für dich tue um an dieses Ziel zu kommen, das dein Plan aufgeht?" ironisch funkelte sie ihn an.

„Bis jetzt hat es funktioniert." Sein Blick wurde kühl.

„Und wie es aussieht, klappt es wohl nicht mehr so gut. Die Kleine sträubt sich, ja sie wehrt sich sogar mit allen Mitteln. Hast du das auch geplant?" kritisch musterte sie ihn.

„Nun ich sehe dich nicht alle Mittel einsetzen." Sagte sie herausfordernd.

„Du weißt was das bedeuten würde."

Azrael seufzte auf.

„Ja ich weiß es." Doch plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und sie wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Ich wollte mich übrigens noch bei dir bedanken."

Alrik stutzte.

„Bedanken? Wofür?"

„Das du diese Mistkerle umgebracht hast." Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste.  
"Ich hätte es zwar lieber selber getan, aber die Hauptsache ist, jemand hat es getan."

Alrik grinste breit.

„Ich konnte doch die Entführer meine Ehefrau nicht ungestraft davon kommen lassen. Sie hätten beinahe die Mutter meines Nachfolgers umgebracht."

„Nicht nur umgebracht. Ich wollte dich deswegen auch was fragen. Du hast meine Erinnerungen gesehen, doch weiß ich nichts, was geschah nachdem ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Haben sie… Ich meine" sie wusste nicht wie sie es sagen sollte „Haben sie mich…" sie schaute ärgerlich wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit es auszusprechen weg.

„Nein haben sie nicht, die letzte Wache und der Hauptmann sind dazwischen gegangen. Können wir uns jetzt angenehmeren Dingen widmen?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Warum denn so ungeduldig?" sie lachte leise. „Wenn du es doch so nötig hast, dann geh doch zu einer deiner Mädchen in Minas Morgul, oder willst du mir weismachen, dass du seit unserer Hochzeit nicht einmal mit einer anderen geschlafen hast?" interessiert schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich mag vielleicht evil sein, aber von Ehebruch halt ich nichts." Er funkelte sie an. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Überrascht hob Azrael eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, nein. Ich meine, du besitzt ja richtige Moralvorstellungen, zwar schlage ich meine Frau, aber sie betrügen würde ich nie."

„Tja, du kennst mich eben nicht halb so gut wie du meinst es zu tun."

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Alrik."

Ihre Hand strich über seine Wange.

Dieser grinste.

„Doch du bist auch nicht ohne." Er spielte mit einer ihrer Haarstränen.

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Du kannst einen genauso immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunen."

„Ich dachte, ich wäre so durchschaubar."

„Ja, in deinen Reaktionen, aber manchmal ist da noch ein hauch von neuem."

„Ach?" sie legte beide Hände auf seine Brust. „Etwa als ich es gewagt habe den Elben zu heiraten?"

„Zum Beispiel." Kam sie leicht zerknirschte antwort.

„Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, oder?"

„Wie sollte ich? Es wurden keine Boten zum quälen versendet." Er lachte böse. Auch Azrael lachte leise.

„Ärger dich nicht. DU hast einen Vorteil vor ihm."

„Und welchen?"

„Ich bin gerade hier, bei dir, und nicht bei ihm." Sie grinste.

„Das stimmt."

Verlangend küsste er sie.

Das Mädchen drückte sich an ihn und erwiderte diesen leidenschaftlich.

„Ok, ich gebe es zu, ich habe dich vermisst." Wieder küsste sie ihn und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest.

Alrik fuhr ihr durchs Haar.

„Schön zu hören." Er zog sie näher an sich.

„Und ich? Habe ich dir wenigstens ein bisschen gefehlt?"

Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Wäre ich sonst hier?" er verpasste ihr einen dunklen Knutschfleck.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut das tut es zu hören."

Die drückte ihre Finger tief in die Stoff seiner Tunika.

„Wieso?"

Langsam schob er ihr Nachtgewand hoch.

„Weil du mich vorher wie Dreck behandelt hast und mir eingeredet hast mein Leben sei nichts wert. Aber das hier zeigt mir was anderes." Sie versuchte ungeduldig seine Tunika aufzuknöpfen.

„Und wenn schon, du bist meine Ehefrau." Er schob ihre Träger zur Seite und fing an quälend langsam nach unten zu küssen.

Azrael keuchte auf und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Also ist es nur die fleischliche Lust die dich her führt!"

„Sieh es wie du willst." Er verteilte kleine Bisse auf ihrem Körper.

Mit einer hektischen Bewegung streifte sie ihr Nachthemd hab.

„Das werde ich."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an, Alrik ließ seinen Blick genüsslich über sie schweifen.

„Wahrlich besser als jede Elbe" murmelte er vor sich hin. Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach so ist das, Hauptsache ich bin keine Elbe. Scheinst ja schon viele gehabt zu haben."

„Die ein oder andere war dabei, alle Klappergestelle, halten nichts aus." Sagte er hämisch und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleite. Dabei saugte er an ihrem Hals.

„Ich könnte das wieder als Beleidigung verstehen, dass ich fett sei."

Sie versuchte sich nicht auf seine Berührungen zu konzentrieren, sondern versuchte ihn viel lieber mit Worten abzulenken, um ihn zu nerven und zu reizen.

„Das bist du nicht, Kleine, wahrlich nicht. Aber du bestehst zum glück nicht nur aus Haut und Knochen." Er fing an ihre Brüste zu massieren.

Genussvoll lehnte sie sich gegen seine Berührungen, öffnete seine Tunika nun vollends und streifte sie über seine Schulter.

„Du kannst dich aber auch sehen lassen, mein Lieber" sagte sie heiser und betrachtete ihn.  
Alrik grinste breit.

„So einen Anblick lange nicht mehr gehabt?" er strich über ihre Oberschänkel

„Oh, so kann man das nicht sagen. Ich habe die Erkenntnis erlangt, dass Legolas auch nicht zu verachten ist." Sie kicherte leise, holte aber schnell scharf Luft „Was tust du da?"

Alrik schaute auf und grinste fies.

„Was ich da tue? Wonach fühlt es sich denn an?" fragte er herausfordernd. Doch das Mädchen sah sich im Moment nicht in der Lage zu antworten, sah ihn nur mit vor Leidenschaft verdunkelten Augen an.

Mit seiner freien Hand öffnete Alrik seine Hose.

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass uns jemand zuvor kommt." Er grinste und küsste sie wieder.

------

Nach einigen Stunden lag Azrael erschöpft auf einer Wiese in Bruchtal in Alriks Armen.

„Dann wollen wir mal schön die Daumen drücken das es funktioniert hat." Durchbrach er schließlich die Stille.

„Funktioniert hat?" fragend sah Azrael ihn an.

„Das mein Nachfolger unterwegs ist." Er grinste sie an.

„WAS?" erschrocken saute sie zurück. „Du… du…" sie wurde wütend.

„War das der einzige Grund, damit ich so schnell wie möglich schwanger werde?"

„Nicht der einzige, aber ein wichtiger." Er widerte Melkors Sohn ruhig. „Sei nicht so laut, man könnte dich hören."

„Das ist mir egal!" hektisch sprang sie auf und zog ihr Nachthemd über.

„Wie konnte ich schon wieder auf dich reinfallen? Schon wieder hast du es geschafft, mich zu verwirren um mich auszunutzen!" wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„Auszunutzen ist so ein böses Wort, dir hat es doch auch gefallen!" er schaute zum Himmel „Du solltest langsam zurück, dein Elb könnte dumme Fragen stellen."

Azrael sah an sich runter.

„Es ist sowieso nicht zu übersehen."

Was sie damit meinte waren die etlichen Bisswunden und Knutschflecken, die nun ihren Körper zierten.

Alrik betrachtete sein Werk grinsend.

„Stimmt. Dann brauchst du dich ja auch nicht mehr zu beeilen."

„Wir werden uns dann wohl lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen, denn jetzt werde ich nie wieder meine Ruhe vor ihnen haben. Du bist wahrscheinlich auch noch stolz darauf!" sie deutete an sich runter.

„Es gab schon schlampigere Arbeit, aber warte ab, die Zeit wird kommen, wo ich dich zu mir holen werde, für immer."

Azrael kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden.

„Und wie lange denkst du wird das dauern?"

„Kommt drauf an wann sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt. Aber ich werde die erstbeste nutzen, versprochen."

„Das ist auch besser für dich!" sie verpasste dem noch am Boden liegenden Alrik einen heftigen Kinnhaken. „Denn meine Geduld hält nicht ewig an!"

Dieser hielt sich die brennende Stelle.

„Miststück! Ich werde dich holen, wenn ICH es für die richtige Zeit halte, verstanden?" doch bevor er weiteres sagen oder tun konnte horchte er auf.

„Da kommt jemand, bis dann." Und weg war er, mit samt seiner Kleidung.

Azrael starrte noch Sekunden auf die Stelle am Boden, schnappte sich dann ihren Morgenmantel und schnürte ihn fest um sich. Erwartungsvoll sah sie in die Richtung der Schritte und harrte auf den, der da kommen mochte.

„Glorfindel?"

Dieser sah überrascht auf.

„Oh, was macht Ihr hier?" er musterte sie kurz. „Und in diesem Aufzug."

„Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, außerdem wollte ich endlich mal ein bisschen Ruhe haben." Unauffällig versuchte sie sich den Mantel fester zu zumachen, damit er nichts bemerkte.

„Und Ihr?" neugierig sah sie ihn an.

„Der Tag bricht an, es ist nun mal meine Aufgabe zu sehen ob alles ruhig in Bruchtal ist. Ihr solltet wieder in Eure Zimmer gehen, Elladan wird sich sicher Sorgen machen."

„Ich wünschte ich hätte wenigstens manchmal ein eigenes Zimmer. Langsam ertrage ich es nicht mehr, dass mich alle wie ein rohes Ei behandeln." Sie seufzte, ein ‚außer Alrik' konnte sie sich grade noch verkneifen. „Aber Ihr habt wohl Recht."

Glorfindel verbeugte sich und ging weiter.

Azrael sah ihm noch kurz hinterher machte sich dann aber zu Elladans Zimmer auf.

Als sie eintrat eilte dieser sofort besorgt auf sie zu.

„Fuindi, wo warst du?"

„Ich war nur ein bisschen spazieren." Beschwichtigend sah sie ihn an, aber zog den Mantel noch enger. „Ich lege mich noch ein bisschen hin."

Der Elb sah sie besorgt an.

„Tu das, es ist noch früh." Dann stutzte er „Moment mal, was hast du da am Hals?"

„Nichts!" hektisch ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich gehe jetzt besser schlafen." Sie verkroch sich im Bett.

Elladan schob ihr seltsames Verhalten noch auf die Entführung und setzte sich in einen Sessel um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

„Bist du sauer?" fragte Azrael, sein schweigen falsch deutend.

„Nein, hätte ich einen Grund dazu?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du sitzt doch sonst nicht so nachdenklich einfach rum und starrst aus dem Fenster."

„Doch, aber das bekommst du nur nie mit, weil du sonst um diese Uhrzeit schläfst." Liebevoll lächelte er sie an.

„Und dann lässt du mich einfach alleine im Bett liegen? Gestern Abend hieß es noch, du seihst sooo müde und dann so wenig schlafen."

„Du weißt doch genau das Elben weniger schlaf brauchen als Menschen.

Aber wenn ich zu dir kommen soll musst du es nur sagen." Er grinste sie anzüglich an.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt du unersättlicher Elb." Erschrocken dachte sie an die Nacht mit Alrik und wurde leicht rot um die Nase, was man jedoch sofort als Verlegenheit identifizieren konnte.

Irritiert sah Elladan sie an.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so prüde, was ist los mit dir, Schatz?"

„Was soll mit mir los sein." Verteidigte sie sich verzweifelt.

„Du bist heute irgendwie anders... komisch, irgendwie."

„Bin ich nicht immer irgendwie seltsam?" sie schnitt eine Grimasse und drückte unbewusst die Decke fester an sich.

„Schon, aber anders." Er konnte es einfach nicht in Worte fassen. „Du wirkst... distanziert. Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?"

Das Mädchen seufzte leise.

„Es liegt nicht an dir. Mach dir keine sorgen um mich Schatz."

„Wenn du das sagst, aber wenn du reden möchtest, ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du." Erwiderte er sanft.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür. Aber damit muss ich selber erst einmal fertig werden."

Durch ihre Worte machte Elladan sich nur noch mehr Sorgen, nickte jedoch.

„Dann ruh dich erstmal aus, wir sprechen uns später vielleicht."

„Ist ok." Sie warf ihm einen Handkuss zu und schlummerte langsam ein, nach einigen Minuten schlief sie tief und fest.

Elladan stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber um die Decke, die etwas runter gerutscht war, höher zu ziehen, damit sie sich nicht erkältete.

Dabei verrutschte der Morgenmantel. Ungläubig starrte Elladan ihren Hals und Schultern an. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

„Alrik..." murmelte er entsetzt.

Azrael drehte sich im Schlaf und murmelte leise einige Schimpfwörter, dadurch verbesserte sie die Sicht des Elben noch zusätzlich.

Dieser betrachtete Alriks „Kunstwerk" entsetzt, legte die Decke über sie und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.


	47. Feargil schlägt zu

Kapitel 45

Wieder waren ein paar Wochen ins Land gegangen, ohne dass etwas gesehen war. Nun stand Azrael allein aber wütend an einem See etwas Außerhalb Bruchtals und schimpfte vor sich hin.

„Verfluchte Elben, nie hat mal seine Ruhe! Die werden mich noch kennen lernen." Langsam streifte sie sich das hässliche rote Kleid an und blieb im Unterkleid stehen.

„Einfach so über mich zu bestimmen, schon klar." Meckerte sie weiter während sie langsam in den See ging.

„Wenn du lange genug in Bruchtal bleibst, kann Alrik dir nichts mehr anhaben!" äffte sie Elronds Stimme nach.

In der Tat war sie seit Alriks letzten Besuchs in der Nach in den Gärten immer jemand in Azraels Nähe gewesen, nie hatte sie eine Stunde allein verbracht.

Feargil trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

„Na wie können sie es nur wagen? Man kann doch Azrael nicht einfach zu sowas zwingen." Er grinste gehässig.

Erschrocken drehte das Mädchen sich um, stolperte und fiel rückwärts ins Wasser.

„Verdammt!"

„Aber, aber du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben."

„Angst ? Vor dir?" sie lachte laut „Ich habe mich nur erschrocken."

Seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Solltest du aber haben."

„Schon klar." Langsam kam sie wieder auf die Beine und machte ein paar weitere Schritte in den See hinein.

„Du bist schließlich für einen kleinen, unangenehmen Zwischenfall verantwortlich." Zischte der Elb sie an.

„Ich? Wie kommst du den darauf? Und was für einen Zwischenfall meinst du denn?" unschuldig sah sie ihn an.

„Den Zwischenfall, dem ich zu verdanken habe kein vollständiger Mann mehr zu sein!" schrei Feargil wütend auf.

„Ach DAS meinst du!" sie lachte ihn kurz aus. „Selber Schuld würde ich sagen."

„Du wirst noch sehen was du davon hast."

„Ach, willst du mir drohe? Mit was denn diesmal? Ich bezweifele, dass du noch irgendwelche lüsternen Gedanken oder Empfindungen in dir trägst."

„Das eine lässt das andere nicht vergehen, im Gegenteil."

Azrael kicherte.

„Also bist du genauso lüstern und gierig hinter mir her, aber es bringt dir nichts, weil dir was fehlt?" sie lachte noch lauter

Feargils Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Du kleine Pestbeule..."

„Ich frage mich, wenn ich jetzt zu dir gehen würde und anfangen würde dich zu küssen, wonach es dich sicher verlangt, spürst du das dann überhaupt noch… unten herum?" sie bekam erneut einen Lachanfall.

„Dieser Umstand macht nicht empfindungslos!" seine Augen loderten vor Wut.

„Tut mir echt leid, aber ich habe noch nie einen Eunuch kennen gelernt, es ist einfach faszinierend." Lachend ließ sie sich ins Wasser fallen und trieb im See

„Auf das du ertrinken mögest." Er ging langsam aufs Ufer zu.

„Vielen dank für deine netten Wünsche für meine Zukunft."

„Wenn du nicht unter Alriks Schutz stehen würdest, hättest du keine Zukunft mehr."

„Hach, mit dir zu reden ist immer so… so… aufbauend." Kichernd tuachte sie unter.

Feargil war kurz davor sich auf Azrael zu stürzen, doch hatte er einen Einfall, noch bevor sie wieder auftauchte war er im Wald verschwunden.

Prustend wieder kam Azrael wieder hoch und schaute sich verwundert um.

„Wo ist der denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" sie sah von der anderen Seite des Waldes eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen. „Und wer stört mich jetzt?"

Galawen trat in die Sonne.

„Ach hier bist du."

„Hi."

„Elladan hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht weil du so plötzlich weg warst."

„Ha, der lässt mich auch keine Sekunde aus den Augen."

„Naja, ist das so wenig zu verstehen? Er hat einfach Angst das Alrik wieder auftauchen könnte."

„Aber Elrond hat über Bruchtal doch so einen blöden Bann gesprochen."

„Ja, stimmt schon doch hatte es in Lorien geholfen? Es hindert ihn anscheinend nicht von jemanden Besitz zu ergreifen."

„Solange er das nicht mehr bei mir macht…" langsam schwamm sie zum Ufer

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er wieder kommt."

„Wollen wir es hoffen." Die Elbe setzte sich ans Ufer und hielt ihre Füße ins Wasser. „Puh, heute ist es einfach zu warm."

„Ist Ihnen etwa heiß Frau Galawen? Kommt doch einfach ins Wasser!" Azrael lachte und spritzte sie nass.

Galawen quietschte.

„Du!" ausgelassen spritzte sie zurück.

„Ich bin schon nass genug."

Das Mädchen hielt Galawen am Arm fest und zog sie samt Kleid ins Wasser.

Als diese wieder auftaucht hingen ihr alle Haare im Gesicht.

„Hey, wer hat das licht ausgemacht?" kicherte sie albern.

„Du bist so ne alberne Elbe!"

Galawen tauchte noch einmal unter um wieder etwas sehen zu können.

„Ach und wenn schon."

„Von wegen alle Elben sind sooo übermenschlich."

„Das sagt ihr Menschen ja auch immer nur."

„Weil wir euch Elben nicht mögen, wir sind sooo neidisch."

„Was können wir dann dafür?" Galawen ließ sich treiben „Mit etwas Übung würdet ihr das sicher auch hinkriegen."

„Pha ich will das gar nicht. Ich bin Azrael, ich bin toll, das reicht mir."

„Dann beschwer dich nicht." Die Elbe zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich beschwere mich nie!"

„Nein, du meckerst nur." Erwiderte Gala lachend.

„Stimmt, aber ich habe auch jedes Recht dazu."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich AZRAEL bin,"

„Ja und?"

„Ich darf, kann und weiß alles!"

„Na dann."

Gala versuchte derweil ein paar Züge zu schwimmen, verhedderte sich jedoch in ihrem Kleid.

„Schau mal an die Elbe kann nicht mal schwimmen." Kicherte Azrael, hielt Galawen von hinten fest, dass sie nicht untergehen konnte und schwamm mit ihr zum Ufer.

Galawen holte tief Luft, als sie im Flachen war.

„Doch, aber nicht in so einem Ding."

„Tja, da lobe ich mir mein schönes, schwarzes Unterkleid."

„Ja... das wird auch wenigstens nicht durchsichtig."

„Aber es klebt so." sie versuchte das klebende Kleid vom Körper zu ziehen.

„Igitt!"

„Das tut meines auch." Die Elbe stand triefend und tropfend auf. „und das ist verdammt schwer!"

„Dann zieh es doch aus." Azrael kicherte „Keine angst, ich falle schon nicht über dich her."

Galawen wurde rot.

„Das hätte ich auch nicht angenommen, aber nein danke muss nicht. Seen sind mir in der Hinsicht zu... offen."

„Zu offen? Sind wir etwa prüde."

„Nein, hatten aber schon einmal eine unliebsame Überraschung. Mensch, warum bezeichnen mich immer alle als prüde?" regte Galawen sich weiter auf,

„Ich und Legolas schätze ich? Weil du es bist."

„Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Doch!"

Azrael wurde durch ein rascheln im Wald aufmerksam. „Und aufpassen kannst du auch nicht, da kommt jemand."

Galawen drehte sich um.

„Siehst du ich sag es doch, zu offen."

Azrael kicherte.

„Ich muss mir was anziehen, das ist dann doch zu "offen" was ich hier anhabe."

Galawen verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich geh kurz nachsehen wer da ist." Damit lief die Elbe in Richtung des Geräusches.

„Warte ich komme mit!" schnell hatte sie sie eingeholt.

Als sie plötzlich Feargil erkannte, zog sie Galawen zurück, das die leicht stolperte.

„Was willst du?"

„So sieht man sich wieder, meine Liebe." Ignorierte Feargil das Mädchen völlig und lächelte Galawen kalt an.

Diese wich zurück.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!"

„Wag es sie anzufassen!" rief auch Azrael.

Feargil war mit einem schnellen Sprung bei dem Mädchen packte sie an den Haaren und zog sie zu sich,

„Wenn ich dich schon nicht haben kann, dann will ich doch wenigstens mit ihr spaß haben."

„Hey, lass sie los!" rief Galawen, sprang ohne zu überlegen auf Feargil zu und versuchte seinen Griff zu lockern.

„Schau an, die Kleine kommt mir sogar in die Arme gesprungen." Mit einem Ruck schmiss er Azrael weg und hielt nun die Elbe fest.

„Komm mein Täubchen."

„NEIN!" kreischend schlug Galawen um sich, wurde jedoch arg von ihrem nassen, klebenden Kleid behindert.

„Aber, aber wer wird sich denn da wehren." Höhnisch sah Feargil sie an und streckte Galawen mit einem harten Schlag nieder, reglos hing sie nun in seine Armen.

Azrael rappelte sich auf.

„Was willst du?"

„Von dir gar nichts."

„Ist ja ganz was Neues." Sie prang auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn zu schlagen.  
Doch er wehrte sie mühelos ab.

„Wie schon vorhin gesagt du stehst unter Alriks Schutz."

„Verdammt lass sie los. Ich sage ihm auch nichts, Hauptsache du lässt sie in Ruhe."

„Würde ich leibend gern machen, aber Auftrag von oben." Er grinste böse.

Azrael schupste Feargil mit voller Wucht um, dabei ließ er die bewusstlose Elbe falle.

„Wag es nicht, sie mit zunehme, Bastard!"

„Ach und was willst du dagegen tun?" er stand auf und funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Dich aufhalten natürlich." Schrie sie übermütig.

„Kleine, du magst vielleicht unter Alriks Schutz stehen, doch zögere ich keine Sekunde zu verhindern, dass du dich mir in den Weg stellst."

Azrael stellte sich zwischen ihn und Galawen.

„Und trotzdem werde ich es tun."

„Mädchen, das ist meine letzte Warnung, ich tu dir nur ungern weh. Also mach Platz!" die letzten Worte sprach er betont langsam aus.

„Niemals!"

Feargil seufzte.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Erpackte sie am Arm, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie hart, dabei versetzte er ihr einen Schlag in den Nacken.

Azrael sah ihn erschrocken an, ehe sie in seinen Armen zusammensackte.#

Der Elb lachte leise.

„Ihr tut so tapfer, seid aber so schwach." Er strich dem Mädchen übers Gesicht. „Zu schade, dass Alrik so besitzergreifend ist."

Achtlos ließ er sie fallen, warf sich Galawen über die Schulter und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.


	48. Was nun?

Kapitel 46

Langsam kam Azrael wieder zu sich und bemerkte mit Schrecken was passiert war. Benommen rappelte sie sich auf und stolperte Richtung Bruchtal

------

Glorfindel spazierte mal wieder durch die Gärten, als er es im Gebüsch rascheln hörte.

„Wer ist da?"

Als das Mädchen seine Stimme hörte atmete sie erleichtert auf und schwankte ihm entgegen.

„Glorfindel?"

Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Azrael, Ihr seht scheiße aus, was ist passiert?"

Diese viel vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Danke für dieses Kompliment." Hörbar schnappte sie nach Luft.

Der Elb kniete sich zu ihr runter.

„Gern geschehen, aber was ist nun passiert?"

„Feargil… er hat Galawen entführt."

„WAS?" Fassungslos sah Glorfindel sie an. „Azrael, darüber macht man keiner Witze!"

„Sehe ich aus als würde ich Witze machen?" unter Tränen sah sie ihn an und schniefte leise.

„Nein, wahrlich nicht." Er half ihr aufzustehen „Darüber muss Lord Elrond sofort in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

Mit Glorfindel als Stütze näherten sie sich dem Haus.

„Und Legolas. Oh mein Gott, es ist nur meine Schuld!"

„Das werden wir noch nachher besprechen können."

An Elronds Arbeitszimmer angekommen klopfte er an.

Der Herr Bruchtals befand sich gerade in einer Besprechung mit Legolas, Haldir und Elladan und war nicht sehr erfreut über die Störung.

„Herein!"

„Verzeiht die Störung, doch es ist etwas Ernstes vorgefallen."

Sprach Glorfindel und setzte Azrael auf einen Stuhl.

„Fuindi, wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist geschehen?" besorgt eilte Elladan zu ihr

Azrael machte eine herrische Handbewegung um Elladan zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Galawen wurde entführt. Feargil hat uns aufgelauert und mit nach Minas Morgul genommen."

Elrond sah sie erschrocken an.

Haldir sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Wie konnte das passieren?"

Legolas starrte Azrael einfach nun geschockt an.

Feargil? Meine Galawen? Wann?"

Er schüttelte Azrael heftig, doch Elladan stieß ihn von ihr weg.

„Ruhig, Mellon, so kann sie auch nicht schneller berichten."

Azrael sah Legolas kurz erschrocken an, riss sich aber schnell zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange es her ist. Er hat mich niedergeschlagen während ich versucht habe ihr zu helfen."

Legolas musste das ganze erstmal verdauen und ließ sich schwankend in einen Sessel fallen.

„Von wegen, Ihr steckt doch mit diesem Kerl unter einer Decke. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr sie in Wirklichkeit niedergeschlagen und versteckt! Wäre nicht das erste Mal." wütend funkelte Haldir das Mädchen an.

„Haldir, ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst, aber zu so etwas ist sie nie und nimmer fähig!" verteidigte Elladan sie.

„Doch was sollte er für einen Grund haben sie mitzunehmen?" warf Glorfindel ein.

Azrael zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Alrik will sich an Galadriel rächen und Feargil sich an mir."

„Sage ich doch, es ist nur ihre schuld!"

„Haldir beruhigt Euch." Sagte nun auch Elrond, aber gelassener als Elladan zuvor.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen!" rief plötzlich Legolas und war im Begriff aus dem Raum zu stürzen, doch Elrond hielt ihn zurück.

„Legolas bleibt hier, wir wissen nicht wohin er verschwunden ist, es gibt viele Wege nach Minas Morgul."

„Du sagtest Feargil wolle sich an dir rechen, wofür und wie? Er hätte die Chance wo du bewusstlos warst doch nutzen können, hätte er dir was antun wollen."

„Er… Er darf mir nichts tun. Ich stehe unter Alriks Schutz. Sollte er mir zu nahe kommen, würde er ihn umbringen. Entmannt hat er ihn schon, nachdem er mich im Nebengebirge bedroht hat."

„Sowas habe ich mir schon gedacht." Murmelte Elrond leise

Ein verdächtiges zucken um Elladans Mund zeigte, dass er das doch irgendwie amüsant fand.

„Alrik kann ja doch mal ganz gerecht sein."

Legolas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Und dafür will er sich an dir rechen... durch Galawen?" fragte er stockend.

„Ja und Nein. Ach ich weiß es doch auch nicht, es ist nur eine Vermutung, eine die hoffentlich nicht stimmt. Der Hauptgrund war wohl Alrik, er will sie um gegen Galadriel anzugehen."

„Verflucht, Kleine, das ist nur deine Schuld. Du bringst nur Unglück über unser Volk!" drohend stellte Haldir sich vor sie und musterte sie wütend. „Dir sollte man mal Manieren beibringen!"

Azrael zuckte zusammen da sie die Worte schon einmal, in einer Zelle von drei Kerlen gehör hatte.

Elladan stellte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Du wirst ihr gar nichts beibringen! Es geht ausnahmsweise nicht um sie, worüber ich ganz froh bin, es geht darum Galawen da wieder rau zu hauen, was wie ich denke auch in deinem Sinne ist, oder?"

Haldir riss sich mühsam zusammen und warf dem Mädchen einen Letzten wütenden Blick zu.

„Wir müssen hinterher und sie sofort zurückholen."

„Hinterher ist gut, sie werden mittlerweile schon in Minas Morgul sein!"

„War klar, dass Ihr das sagt, wie wollt Ihr Frau Galadriel nur erklären, dass Ihr Eurer Pflicht nicht nachgekommen sied?" sagte Glorfindel und schaute kurz von Haldir zu Elrohir.

Haldir schaute Glorfindel wütend an, verkniff sich aber jegliches Kommentar.

„Das kann doch nicht sein! Wie sollte er das so schnell geschafft haben?" Legolas klammerte sich in seiner Verzweifelung an einen Strohalm. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass seine Frau an so einem Ort sein sollte.

„Ich glaube es nur, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber denkt doch logisch, Alrik wird es nicht riskieren dass ihr hinterher kommt und sie auf dem Weg abfangt. Er wird sie irgendwo abgeholt haben."

„Ach und das hast du dir jetzt so überlegt. In Wirklichkeit weißt du es doch ganz genau, Verräterin!"

Elladan packte Haldir am Kragen.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, verstanden? Ich werfe dich ja auch nicht vor, du hättest meinen Bruder verführt!"

Elrohir lief rot an und schaute weg.

Azrael bekam plötzlich einen Hustanfall, der jedoch schwer nach einem unterdrückten Lachanfall klang.

„Beruhigt euch, alle. Elladan, lass Haldir los." Schritt Elrond ein, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte.

Elladan warf Haldir noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu, ließ aber von ihm ab, Elrohir erhielt einen entschuldigenden Blick.

Elrohir legte Haldir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn beschwichtigend an, der Galadrim atmete einmal tief durch und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Azrael beruhigte sich auch langsam wieder und musterte Haldir amüsiert.

„Aber auch wenn sie schon dort sind, müssen wir trotzdem hinterher und sie retten." Fuhr Legolas nun fort.

„Das versteht sich von selbst." Sagte Elrond und sah zu Elladan. „Mein Sohn, ich denke du wirst den Rettungstrupp begleiten wollen. Meldet sich sonst noch einer außer ihm und Legolas?"

„Ich gehe auch mit!" Haldir trat vor.

„Ich natürlich auch." Meldete sich auch Elrohir und bekam einen dankbaren Blick von Seiten Haldirs

„Die Hohe Frau würde es mir nicht verzeihen sollte Galawen nicht heil zurückkommen."

„Hör auf sowas auch nur zu denken, natürlich wird sie heil mit uns zurückkehren!" rief Legolas entsetzt.

„Ich werde euch ein paar der besten Krieger Bruchtals mitgeben, auf dass ihr sie befreit und gesund zurückbringt." Schloss Elrond, doch Azrael sprang auf.

„Ich komme auch mit!"

Elladan hielt sie zurück.

„Nein, Fuindi, du bleibst hier, es wäre zu gefährlich."

Das Mädchen funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Niemals, ich komme mit!"

„Azrael, seih vernünftig." Versuchte auch Elrond sie aufzuhalten.

„Sei doch vernünftig, Fuindi, Alrik würde es nur ausnutzen, er würde dich wieder versuchen unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen."

„Aber ich könnte euch dadurch eine Vorteil verschaffen, wenn er euch in die Finger bekommt. Wer soll euch dann helfen außer mir?"

„Was solltest DU schon ausrichten können?" fragte Haldir arrogant.

„ICH, mein lieber Haldir, könnte unbemerkt da rein und keinem würde es auffallen, weil ich da hingehöre, seiner Meinung nach."

„Aber er würde dich fragen wieso du gekommen bist, außerdem kannst du sie nicht alleine da rausholen. Schatz, bitte hör nur einmal auf uns, ich bitte dich."

„NEIN!" Azrael wurde nun wirklich wütend. „Sie ist meine Freundin und ich muss ihr helfen und ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten!"

„Ich verstehe was du fühlst, aber es würde es nicht helfen, wenn du dich auch noch in Gefahr bringen würdest. Alrik würde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen und Galawen würde nicht ohne dich da weg zu kriegen sein." Warf auch Legolas matt ein.

„Das ist doch nicht wichtig, erstmal müssen wir dahin und sie rausholen. ich finde immer einen Weg."

„Nein!" entschieden sah Elladan sie an „Ich nehme dich nicht hin zu diesem Mistkerl, und damit basta!

„Als wenn du das entscheiden könntest. Ich KOMME MIT!"

„Ich kann das sehr wohl entscheiden. Und du bleibst!"

„Beruhig dich Azrael, er meint es doch nur gut mit dir." Schritt Elrond mal wieder ein.

„Es ist besser für alle, wenn Ihr hier bleibt." Pflichtete auch Glorfindel zu.

„HALTET EUCH DA RAUS!" schrie das Mädchen wie beiden Elben an.

„Verstehst du nicht mal wann Schluss ist?" fuhr Haldir Azrael wütend an.

„Mein lieber Haldir, du hast hier deine Pflichten nicht erfüllen können, deswegen gehst du mit, Legolas, weil Galawen seine Frau ist und Elladan weil er halt Elladan ist. Nicht zu vergessen Elrohir, der dir überall hin folgt. Alle haben ihre gründe, so auch ICH!"

„Aber du bist eine Frau."

Azrael konnte nicht fassen was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

„Ich… weil ich eine… Frau bin?" sie musste schlucken, und suchte nach einem Gegenstand den sie Haldir an den Kopf werfen konnte.

Elladan warf Haldir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Das ist zwar nicht der Grund, aber er hat Recht!"

„Nichts hat er. Ich komme mit verflucht!"

„Fuindi, was muss ich tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen hier zu bleiben?"

„Da kannst du nichts tun. Ich komme mit, verstanden?"

„Nein, du verstehst anscheinend nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich, ich kann nicht immer auf dich aufpassen."

„Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen, Elladan

„Auch bei Alrik?"

„Natürlich, ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen." Spöttisch schaute sie ihn an.

„Ja, aber das muss nichts heißen. Das letzte Mal konntest du ja auch nicht aufpassen!" sagte Elladan bitter.

„Was bitte meinst du damit?"

„Ich hab deine vielen Flecken gesehen."

Erschrocken schaute Azrael ihn an und wich zurück.

„Das… das…"

„Ja?" abwartend sah er sie an.

„Ich wollte doch nur ein paar Minuten alleine sein." Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

„Das hat man gesehen."

„Ich konnte doch nichts dafür."

„Ach nein?"

„Ok, in gewisser Weise schon, aber… aber… verflucht du weißt doch seine Anziehungskraft!"

„Ja, die Anziehungskraft... und deswegen will ich nicht, dass du mitkommst."

„Aber wenn du da bist kann mir nichts passieren."

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich weiß es nicht."

„Verflucht Elladan. Anziehungskraft hin oder her. ICH KOMME MIT!"

„NEIN! VERDAMMT DAS WIRST DU NICHT TUN!"

„DU KANNST MICH NICHT AUFHALTEN!"

„ACH NEIN?"

„NEIN!" schrieen sie sich gegenseitig an.

Elrond schüttelte unbemerkt zwei Kelche voll Wein, in einen Mischte er ein Pulver.

„Hier trinkt das, um euch erstmal zu beruhigen." Er reichte Azrael den besagten Kelch und Elladan den anderen.

Azrael funkelte Elrond an.

„Das ist nicht wirklich der Zeitpunkt um was zu trinken." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Elladan. „DU kannst mir gar nichts befehlen."

Elladan trank einen Schluck und atmete tief durch,

„Trink erstmal dann reden wir weiter."

Das Mädchen besah sich den Kelch kritisch, trank ihn dann aber in einem Zug aus.

„So kannst du nicht vom Thema ablenken!"

„So, und jetzt noch einmal. Du wirst NICHT mitkommen"

„Ich werde DOCH mitkommen."

„Nein, und wenn ich dich hier einsperren muss, das schwöre ich!"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Doch, es wäre zu deinem eigenen Besten."

„Dann… dann… dann wärst du nicht besser als Alrik!"

Verletzt sah Elladan sie an.

„Weißt du das so genau?"

Azrael wurde plötzlich schwindelig und sie hielt sich den Kopf.

„Was… was habt ihr gemacht?"

Elladan sah sie verwirrt an

„Was sollen wir gemacht haben? Gar nichts wir streiten, mehr nicht!"

Durch verschwommene Augen sah das Mädchen Elrond an.

„Verflucht… der Wein."

Besorgt sah Elladan zu Azrael und dann zu Elrond.

„Fuindi, was ist mit dir?" er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie im Notfall festhalten zu können.

„Tu doch nicht so, das war doch geplant. Ihr seid alle wie er." Ihre letzten worte klangen hysterisch, dann plötzlich verlor sie das Bewusstsein und sackte aud dem Boden zusammen.

Elladan kniete sofort neben ihr.

„Vater, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das ist nur ein kleines Mittel um sie eine Zeitlang schlafen zu lassen."

„Das gibt uns wenigstens die Zeit losziehen zu können." Legolas sah in die Runde.

Glorfindel nickte.

„Wir werden uns in der Zeit um sie kümmern. Sie wird nicht gerade erfreut sein wenn sie aufwacht."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, wir werden sie wahrscheinlich wirklich einsperren müssen oder sie wenigstens bewachen lassen, sonst würde sie uns hinterher rennen." Traurig sah der Elb auf seine schlafende Frau runter.

„Ich schlage da das Zimmer hinten im Privaten Trakt vor. Dort sind die Fenster vergittert und sie kann nicht entfliehen."

Elladan nickte resigniert.

„Wird wohl das Beste sein, auch wenn es mir anders lieber wäre."

Azrael räkelte sich einmal kurz, sodass es aussah als würde sie aufwachen, schließ dann aber weiter.

Elladan hob sie vorsichtig auf.

„Ich bringe sie hin, bereitet schon mal alles für den Abmarsch vor."

„Es ist das Beste so." mitfühlend sah er seinen Sohn an „Irgendwann wird auch sie es verstehen."

Elladan seufzte

„Hoffentlich." Dann verließ er den Raum.

Glorfindel sah Elrond an.

„Und wir müssen sie dann hier bändigen."

„Postiert am besten eine Wache vor ihrem Zimmer, der für ihr wohl sorgt."

„Ich würde zwei sagen."

„Vielleicht wäre das besser, ach ja und nehmt welche mit starken Nerven, die sich nicht reizen lassen."

„Ich würde sagen, wir bringen sie hier und jetzt um, dann haben wir keine Probleme mehr." Warf Haldir ungehalten ein.

Elrond sah ihn scharf an.

„Sie ist schon auf dem Weg zum Zimmer, außerdem würde das den Mord an meinem Sohn bedeuten." Haldir scharf ansieht

„Es wäre besser für ganz Mittelerde."

„Hast du schon vergessen, was Alrik mit der dritten Gruppe getan hat, als er erführ, dass sie verletzt ist? Was meinst du würde er mit uns und vor allem als erstes mit Galawen tun?" stellte sich auch Legolas gegen seinen Freund.

Haldir schwieg verbissen und sah weg.

„Wenn das dann nun geklärt wäre, könnten wir ja dann an die Reisevorbereitungen gehen, das Mittel wirkt nicht lange."

„Wie wollt ihr sie festhalten, wenn sie aufwacht?"

Doch der Herr Bruchtals seufzte

„Glorfindel, wo habt ihr Euren Kopf? Dafür sind die Wachen doch von Nöten."

„Meint Ihr das wird reichen?"

„Erwartet Ihr was anderes?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als sie von Wachen bewacht wurde, und sie es kaum überlebt hat."

„Deswegen solltet ihr auch welche nehmen, die starke Nerven haben und sich nicht provozieren lassen, wie vorhin schon gesagt."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es in Bruchtal einen Elben mit diesen Nerven gibt."

„Erestor, könnte vielleicht öfters nach ihr sehen."

Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue.

„Haltet ihr das für eine gute Idee? Wenn ihm was rausrutscht, könnte sie das noch mehr verwirren."

„Warum sollte es ihm schon rausrutschen? Sie ahnt nichts."

„Bedenkt wie sentimental er in diesen Dingen werden kann. Er würde es ihr ohne zu überlegen sagen."

Elrond dachte kurz nach.

„Da könntet Ihr sogar Recht haben... Aber ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werden schon den Rechten für diese Aufgabe finden." zuversichtlich sah er seinen Berater an und verließ den Raum.

------

Elladan legte Azrael in dem von Glorfindel erwähnten Zimmer ab, sah noch kurz auf sie runter und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Machs gut Fuindi, es tut mir leid." Sagte er leise und wendete sich zum Gehen. Doch Azrael wachte langsam auf und öffnete die Augen, doch nich begriff sie nicht was los war.

„Elladan?"

Dieser zuckte zusammen.

„Schlaf weiter, es ist noch früh." Versuchte er ihr vorzuspielen es seine in ganz normaler Morgen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

Verwirrt schüttelte Azrael den Kopf.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Was soll los sein? Du bist eingeschlafen und ich habe dich ins Bett gebracht." Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen unbekümmerten Klang zu geben und bewegte sich langsam zur Tür.

Azrael konnte sich wegen dem Tank noch kaum bewegen, rollte sich träge herum und sah ihn an.

„Elladan, was ist los?"

Dieser zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Nichts..." sagte er was ziemlich lahm klang.

„Ich verspreche auch lieb zu sein und nicht auszurasten."

Der Elb seufzte.

„Wir gehen los, Galawen befreien, aber du musst hier bleiben."

Stöhnend legte Azrael einen Arm über den Kopf.

„Und da habt ihr euch einfach so gedacht mich zu vergiften."

„Nein, nicht vergiften. Es war ein Schlafmittel, ich wusste nichts davon, wirklich."

„Ja klar."

„Glaub es oder tu es nicht ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen es zu tun." Fast hatte er die Tür erreicht. „Ich muss gehen, mach es gut."

„Warte!" rief ihn das Mädchen verzweifelt zurück.

Elladan drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

„Könntest du mich noch einmal…" sie wurde rot. „Komm her!" flüsterte sie dann.

Der Elb folgte ihrer Aufforderung?

„Was Schatz?" er stand direkt vor ihr.

Azrael schnappte sich seine Hand und zog sie runter, da sie immer noch nicht aufstehen konnte, und klammerte sich an ihn.

Notgedrungen ließ sich Elladan auf die Bettkante fallen.

„Fuindi, bitte ich muss gehen." Er strich ihr über die Wange „Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer."

„Bitte versprich mir was."

„Was immer du möchtest."

„Bitte komm heil wieder."

Elladan lächelte leicht.

„Ich verspreche es." Flüchtig küsste er sie, erhob sich dann und ging zur Tür.

„Und es besteht keine Möglichkeit, dass ich mit kann?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte fang nicht wieder damit an, es wäre zu gefährlich für dich"

„JETZT VERSCHWINDE SCHON BEVOR ICH WÜTEND WERDE!" schrie das Mädchen ihn plötzlich an.  
Der Elb war ihr einen letzten wehmütigen Blick zu, schloss die Tür hinter isch und drehte den Schlüssel.

„WAS? IHR SCHLIEßT MICH EIN?"

„Bitte versteh doch, es ist zu deinem eigenen Besten. Du würdest uns folgen sobald du dazu fähig wärest." rief er fast flehend durch die Tür.

„Ja das würde ich verflucht noch mal! Wollt ihr mich einsperren wie ein Tier?"

„Nein, aber es gibt anscheinend keinen anderen Weg. Bitte mach mir keine Vorwürfe, es ist schlimmer für mich, als für dich, glaub mir."

„Ja schon klar, du bist ja auch nicht hier eingesperrt!"

„Verdammt Azrael, ich liebe dich und lasse dich wirklich mehr als ungern hier zurück, besonders so. Aber versuch doch mich zu verstehen!" startete der Elb den letzten verzweifelten Versuch sie zu beruhigen.

„Das sieht aber nicht so aus, als würdest du mich lieben." Sie klang bitter, sagte es aber nur, da sie genau wusste wie sehr es ihn verletzen würde.

Und wirklich versetzte sie ihm damit einen Stich ins Herz.

„Ich muss gehen." Schnell drehte er sie um und floh fast den Gang hinunter.

„WARTE ELLADAN!"

Dieser hörte sie zwar, reagierte aber nicht darauf, da er nicht noch weiter mit ihr streiten wollte.

„ICH LIEBE DICH UND WAGE ES NICHT, NICHT WIEDER ZURÜCK ZU MIR ZU KOMMEN!" schrie sie ihm hinterher.

Elladan trat auf den Hof wo schon die anderen wartete, stieg auf sein Pferd und gab ihnen durch ein Nicken das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Alle zusammen ritten sie aus dem Tür.

Glorfindel sah zusammen mit Elrond ihr hinterher.

„Sollten wir nach ihr sehen?"

„Lasst ihr noch etwas Zeit sich zu beruhigen, sie würde wahrscheinlich jedem die Augen auskratzen, egal wem."

Doch Elronds Berater machte sich doch leicht Sorgen um sie. PM) :

„Wenn Ihr es sagt…"

„Schaut in einer Stunde nach ihr, aber nicht früher." Elrond blickte kurz zu ihrem Fenster hinauf. „Sie wird nicht grade guter Laune sein."

„Wie Ihr es sagt." Glorfindel verbeugte sich und verschwand.


	49. Ungewöhnlicher Fluchtversuch

Kapitel 46

Gut eine Stunde später klopfte Glorfindel an die Tür zu Azraels Zimmer.

Das Mädchen saß teilnahmslos am Boden und starrte die Wand an.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Nein!" zischte sie leise

„Azrael, es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so kommen musste. Bitte, ich will nur mit Euch etwas reden

„Mir doch egal was Ihr macht." Sie drehte der Tür den Rücken zu.

Glorfindel trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Habe ich Euch erlaubt mich zu duzen?" kam die wütende Antwort.

Überrascht das der Berater sie an, es war ein versehen gewesen, den er noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte, aber Azraels heftige Reaktion war ihm fast schon peinlich.

„Was?"

„Ob ich Euch erlaubt habe, mich zu duzen?"

„Verzeiht" er wurde rot. „Wie geht es EUCH?"

Azrael drehte sich um und musterte die Röte in seinem Gesicht verwundert, riss sich dann aber schnell wieder zusammen und drehte sich zurück.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?"

„Nun ja, das will ich ja von Euch wissen."

„Ich kann nicht klagen. Bestens, ich habe die beste Laune seid langem, ich könnte Purzelbäume schlagen."

Glorfindel seufzte.

„Ihr belügt mich und Euch selbst."

„Ja und, was stört es Euch?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich versuchen Euch etwas aufzuheitern, aber so wie es scheint wollt Ihr nicht." Er wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

Azrael wollte zwar nicht allein sein, war jedoch zu stolz um es zuzugeben, auch wusste nicht wie sie anders Glorfindel davon abhalten sollte. Hilflos fing sie an zu schluchzen.

Überrascht sah Glorfindel sie an.

„Azrael... ist alles okay?"

„Ich… ich… Ich weiß es nicht."

Der Elb setzte sich neben sie und strich Ihr fast schon schüchtern über den Rücken.

„Fresst es nicht in Euch rein, das bringt nichts."

Wieder schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß ja warum ich hier bin, aber was ist, wenn ihm was passiert und ich kann ihm nicht helfen."

„Ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Legolas, Elrohir, Haldir und die besten Krieger Bruchtals sind bei ihm." Sagte er aufmunternd.

„Aber was können all die Krieger gegen Alriks Zorn tun?"

„So wie ich hörte, haben sie ihn schon einmal fast gefangen nehmen können. Dann werden sie es ein zweites Mal auch schaffen.

Macht Euch keine Sorgen

„Darf ich wieder raus, wenn ich verspreche nicht weg zu laufen?" sie klimperte extra süß mit den Augen.

Glorfindel sah zu Boden.

„Das kann ich leider nicht entscheiden."

Azrael schnappte sich ein Kissen und prügelte Wütend drauf ein.

„Toll… toll… TOLL!" dabei fing sie wieder an zu weinen.  
Der Elb hielt Ihre Handgelenke fest.

„Shhh, beruhigt Euch bitte. Ich kann Frauen nicht weinen sehen, wisst Ihr?" fast liebevoll lächelte er sie an

Azrael war überrascht.

„Ich hätte erwartet, Ihr würdet Euch an meinem Leid erfreuen."

Nun sah Glorfindel sie überrascht an.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil Ihr mich hasst."

„Nein, aber das hatten wir schon"

„Ach hatten wir das? Ah Ja, die geplante Sache!"

„Das war nicht geplant!"

„Ihr habt es geplant, damit ich und Elladan Streit bekommen, weil Ihr mich aus Bruchtal loswerden wollt, wie Ihr es schon immer gewollt habt."

„Nein Azrael, das war wirklich ein bedauerlicher Fehler gewesen und tut mir sehr Leid, glaubt mir."

„Ach ein Fehler? Küsse ich sooo schlecht?" sie wusste nicht warum, fing aber wieder an zu kichern.

„Sagt mal wie habt Ihr eigentlich den Balrog erledigt? Ihn zu Tode geküsst? Er ist sicher schreiend weggelaufen." Belustigt sah sie ihn an.

Verdattert sah Glorfindel sie an.

„Äh... nein?"

Azrael hob eine Augenbraue.

„Habe ich dich... ich meine Euch" sie verbesserte sich schnell „etwa aus der Fassung gebracht?"

Glorfindel verkniff sich lieber ein Kommentar, bekam nur rote Ohren, was Azrael sehr interessiert musterte.

„Ihr werdet rot, mein Lieber."

„Werd ich nicht." Doch wurde er noch röter.

„Ein Elb, der rot wird ich glaube es nicht. Der stolze Balrogtöter, der der aus Mandos Hallen zurückgekehrt ist, wird ROT, weil eine freche Menschen Göre versucht ihn zu ärgern." Sie musste kichern.

„Wehe Ihr erzählt das jemandem weiter!"

„Wollt Ihr mir drohen?"

„Nein, nur warnen."

Misstrauisch schaute Azrael ihn an.

„Würdet Ihr mir was antun, sollte ich es weitererzählen?"

„Nun ich könnte Euch nochmal küssen." Er grinste sie an.

Das Mädchen schaute gespielt entsetzt.

„Oh nein, es war ja sooo schrecklich, tut mir das bloß nie wieder an!"

Glorfindel lachte leise.

„Ihr seid manchmal sehr leicht zu durchschauen, wisst Ihr das?"

„In wie fern?"

Doch der Elb zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was manche Eurer Reaktionen betrifft."

„Ich bin ein blöder Mensch, was erwartet Ihr?"

„Stimmt, was erwarte ich?" er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Oh nein!" sie rutschte von ihm weg. „Hört auf, Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht nein sagen kann, wenn jemand versucht mit mir zu flirten."

Doch der Berater Elronds hob eine Augenbraue.

„Flirten? Ich versuche nur nett zu Euch zu sein"

Azrael rutschte zurück.

„Dann ist es ja gut"

„Oder habt Ihr etwas anderes erwartet?" herausfordernd sah er sie an,

Nun lief Azrael rot an.

„Natürlich nicht."

Der Elb lachte.

„Dann braucht Ihr Euch auch keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Wenn Ihr wüsstet…" nuschelte sie leise.

„Wie bitte?" tat er als hätte er sie nicht verstanden.

Das Mädchen wurde tief rot.

„Ich habe gefragt wie das Wetter ist."

„Ach so, schaut aus dem Fenster, dann seht Ihr es."

Hektisch sprang Azrael aus dem Bett stolperte aber und landete auf dem Boden.

Glorfindel beugte sich besorgt runter.

„Habt Ihr Euch wehgetan?"

Azrael versuchte sich hoch zu rappeln.

„Ich glaube nicht."

Der Elb reichte ihr eine Hand um sie hoch zu ziehen.

„Passt lieber etwas auf."

Azrael ließ sic von ihm hochziehen und blieb mit einem Ruck in seinen Armen stehen. Unsicher sah sie ihn an, er betrachtete sie unverwandt.

/Glorfindel reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, sie ist VERHEIRATET/

Azrael war unfähig den Blickkontakt zu brechen, der Elb hielt ihre Augen mit den seinen gefangen.

/Azrael, lass das. Drehst du nun vollkommen durch. Das ist Glorfindel, Außerdem bist du verheiratet/

Irgendwie bekam sie nur schwer Luft.

Schnell entließ Glorfindel sie aus seinen Armen.

/Elb, du bist doch keine kleiner Junge mehr, der sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat/

Schnell drehte er sie um, damit sie seine „Reaktion" auf sie nicht bemerkte.

Azrael holte tief Luft und setzte sich aufs Bett, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Die Sonne scheint." Nahm Glorfindel den Faden des Gesprächs wieder auf.

„Es ist auch sehr heiß… ich meine stickig… ich meine… warm."

„Soll ich das Fenster öffnen?" er drehte sich immer noch nicht zu ihr.

„Ich mach das schon."

Bevor er etwas tun konnte war sie an ihm vorbei geeilt und öffnete das Fenster.

Dann kam was kommen musste, sie drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn. Schließlich bemerkte sie seine „Reaktion" und wurde rot.

Peinlich berührt drehte er sich um, hob die Decke, die mit Azrael aus dem Bett gefallen war auf, faltete sie umständlich und strich sie glatt.

Azrael konnte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ging um das Bett herum und schaute ihn an.

„Bin ich etwa da dran schuld?"

Glori wurde tief rot, nuschelte irgendwas vor sich hin und schaute weg.

„Glorfindel!" sie klang streng „Ihr benehmt Euch nicht wie ein stolzer Elb, wenn Ihr so schüchtern tut."

Dieser lachte kurz auf.

„Als wenn das die Lage bessern würde!"

„Aber Ihr lacht wieder und werdet nicht rot wie ein Schuljunge."

Der Elb atmete einmal tief durch

„Das ist alles nur Eure Schuld, wisst Ihr das?

Azrael schaute überrascht.

„MEINE?"

„Nein, Eure. Natürlich!"

„Wie denn das? Was habe ich denn getan?"

„Anwesend sein..." murmelte er leise „Ach wisst Ihr, ich sollte wirklich langsam gehen, Lord Elrond erwartet mich noch." Sprach er dann laut weiter.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber!" sie stellte sich schnell vor die Tür. „Versucht bloß nicht wegzulaufen, das ist mein Job."

„Ach und was ist wenn ich es doch versuche?" herausfordernd sah e sie an. „Dann bin ich beleidigt und rede nie wieder ein Wort mit Euch."

„Das hätte den Vorteil das solche "Missgeschicke" nicht mehr passieren würden."

„Gut das Ihr wieder damit anfangt, denn ich würde das Thema doch gerne mal vertiefen." Fragend sah sie ihn an „Also?"

„Was also?"

„Warum?"

„Warum was?" stellte er sich weiter dumm.

„Hört auf mich zu veralbern, Ihr wisst genau was ich meine."

Glorfindel seufzte.

„Ihr müsst auch immer alles mit eigenen Ohren hören, oder?"

„Natürlich, sonst glaube ich es nicht."

„Gut, dann habt Ihr Pech gehabt und müsst es weiterhin nur vermuten."

Azrael versuchte einen Wutanfall zu unterdrücken und lief dabei rot an.

„Das ist nicht Euer ernst."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann… Dann…" sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Dann? Erwürgt Ihr mich? Schuppst mich auch dem Fenster?"

„Das wäre zu einfach. Das Fenster ist außerdem vergittert und Euch zu erwürgen macht keinen Spaß."

„Was dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie seufzte verzweifelt.

„Ihr verdammten Elben schafft es immer mich in eine Ecke zu drängen, aus der ich nicht heraus komme.„

„Dann hast du ja mal eine Herausforderung, der du dich stellen kannst."

„Und die wäre?"

„Versuchen dich nicht immer so einengen zu lassen."

„Und wie soll ich das schaffen? Außerdem wer hat dir erlaubt mich zu duzen

„Na sieht Ihr es geht doch."

Azrael grinste breit.

„Da seid nur Ihr dran Schuld."

„Mit Absicht, aber Ihr habt die Chance genutzt, das ist doch schon mal einiges wert, darauf könnt Ihr aufbauen."

„Versucht Ihr mir gerade zu helfen meine Chancen gegen Euch zu verbessern?"

„Nein, Euch die Grundlagen der Diskussion beizubringen"

„Ich kann diskutieren!"

„Aber landet dabei immer in der Ecke, wie Ihr so treffend erkanntet."

„Ihr… Ihr…" wieder viel ihr nichts ein. „Verflucht!"

„Als Nächstes sollten wir wohl Eure Argumentationsfähigkeit in Angriff nehmen." Glorfindel schmunzelte.

„Ach und was schlagt Ihr da so vor?"

„Nun, Ihr solltet versuchen das Gespräch so zu lenken das Ihr festen Grund unter den Füßen habt und Euch nicht verunsichern lassen."

„Aber Ihr wisst ganz genau wie Ihr mich verunsichern könnt."

„Ja, ich hab ja auch schon ein paar Jahrhunderte Zeit gehabt zu üben."

„Ihr habt dabei die perfekte kleine-unschuldige-azraels-einschüchter-und-verunsicher-Taktik erlernt?"

„Nein, aber wie man bei einem Gegner die Schwachstelle erkennen kann."

„Und meine wären?" neugierig schaute sah sie ihn an.

„Das wird nicht verraten." Er grinste hinterhältig.

„Los, los, los." Bettelte sie „Dann kann ich doch lernen sie zu verbessern."

„Sie in Worte zu fassen wäre zu kompliziert und würde nicht viel bringen, erst wenn Ihr Eure Schwachstellen selbst erkennt, könnt Ihr sie ausmerzen."

„Dann zeigt sie mir doch."

Der Elb seufzte

„Zeigen ist das Selbe wie nennen, Selbsterkennung heißt der Schüssel.

Das konnte Elladan auch nie einsehen."

„War er ein schwerer Schüler?" jetzt war Azrael neugierig.

„In einigen Dingen war er nervtötend."

Azrael wurde plötzlich hibbelig.

„Erzählt mir ganz viel!" gespannt schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sich lohnen würde zu erzählen, aber Ihr könnt gerne Fragen stellen."

„War er sehr schlimm und unaufmerksam? Hat er Euch in den Wahnsinn getrieben mit seinen Dummheiten?"

„Nicht mit seiner Dummheit, er konnte sehr erfindungsreich sein, wenn es darum ging den Unterricht langweiliger Dinge zu übergehen."

„Hat er Euch streiche gespielt?"

„Das könnt Ihr laut sagen, doch Elrohir war nicht besser, zusammen waren sie die Hölle wenn sie mal richtig in Fahrt waren. Dagegen seid Ihr noch ein Segen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„ICH? Ich soll ein Segen sein? Waren sie schlimmer als ich?"

„Um längen, und das über Jahrhunderte."

„Schade, und ich dachte ich wäre schlimm."

„Das seid Ihr aber die beiden waren einfach schlimmer. Wobei die Frage ist was Ihr aushecken würdet, hättet Ihr eine Zwillingsschwester, die immer das gleiche wie Ihr denken würde."

„Verflucht, was habe ich falsch gemacht, ich habe doch mein Bestes gegeben um mich unbeliebt zu machen. Und was habe ich davon?"

„Nun Ihr habt davon, dass Ihr bei vielen unbeliebt seit, die entweder die beiden schon vergaßen oder auf der Spitze Ihres Terrors noch nicht kannten.

Azrael grinste breit.

„Ich bin eben toll!"

„Und ungemein nervig wenn Ihr wollt." Glori seufzte.

„Nerve ich Euch gerade?"

„Ausnahmsweise nicht."

„Was muss ich machen um Euch zu nerven?"

„Solltet Ihr das beabsichtigen, werde ich umgehen den Raum verlassen und Euch nichts mehr erzählen."

„Ok, ok, ok." Beschwichtigend sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe das ungute Gefühl hier sehr lange Zeit zu verbringen, da will ich mir nicht das bisschen Besuch verderben."

„Ich werde mit Elrond darüber reden, was man da machen kann. Ihr seid immerhin die zukünftige Herrin Bruchtals, und keine Gefangene, doch wird er Euch sicher bewachen lassen, solltet Ihr draußen rumlaufen."

„Und ich werde trotzdem versuchen zu fliehen, dass wisst Ihr hoffentlich."

„Unter diesen Umständen sehen Zugeständnisse schwarz aus."

/Am besten versuche ich gleich hier abzuhauen/

In diesem Moment fasste Azrael einen mehr als blödsinnigen Plan, lächelnd ging sie auf Glorfindel zu.

„Aber Ihr könnt mich doch nicht die ganze zeit hier einsperren."

„Denkt Ihr ich hätte spaß daran? Doch Ihr dürft nun mal Elladan nicht hinterher."

„Aber Ihr kommt mich doch sicher ganz oft besuchen oder?" sie blib genau vor ihm stehen und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Reflexartig trat der Elb einen Schritt zurück, seine Alarmglocken läuteten.

„Wenn Ihr dies wünscht."

„Aber Glorfindel, warum schreckt Ihr denn vor mir zurück?"

Dieser räusperte sich.

„Nun ja... Wer sagt das ich vor Euch zurück schrecke?"

Azrael machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich hatte nur so ein Gefühl." Wie zufällig strich ihre Hand über seinen Arm.

Der Elb musste sich stark zusammenreißen um keine Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Was wollt Ihr, Azrael?"

„Ich glaube die richtige Frage lautet: Was willst du, mein lieber Glorfindel?

„Wieso ich? Seit wann duze wir uns?"

Azrael lächelte leicht.

„Warum sollte ich dich nicht duzen?" sie strich über seine Wange.

/Mein gott azrael, was tust du da/

Elronds Berater schloss kurz die Augen, blieb jedoch stehen.

„Was tust du da?"

„Was glaubt du denn tue ich hier?" ihre Hand strich weiter runter zu seinem Hals, worauf der Elb mit einer Gänsehaut reagierte.

„Doch warum tust du es?" seine Stimme klang seltsam heiser.

„Weil ich es gerade tun möchte, es verlangt mich danach."

Ihre Finger wanderten hoch zu seinen empfindlichen Elbenohren und streichelte sie sanft.  
/OH Azrael, das wirst du noch bereuen, wetten wir es/

Glorfindel erzitterte, seine Beherrschung bröckelte fast sichtbar von ihm ab, wie trockener Lehm.

Azrael ergriff derweil mit ihrer freien Hand die seine und legte sie auf ihre Taille.

„Glorfindel?"

„Ja?" er betrachtete sie intensiv.

Allein wie sie seinen Namen aussprach schickte sie seinen letzten Rest Kontrolle in die Wüste. Schnell zog er sie an sich und küsste sie verlangend.

/Da hast du es, toll gemacht azrael/

Doch trotz ihrer Hemmungen erwiderte das Mädchen den Kuss erst zögernd, wurde dann aber immer intensiver.

Wieder beulte sich die Hode Glorfindels verdächtig aus, doch diesmal drückte er sie noch fester an sich.

Azrael legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drückte ihn Richtung Bett, unterbrach den Kuss jedoch nicht.

Glorfindel ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zog sie mit sich auf seinen Schoß, während des Kusses strich er ihr durchs lange Haar.

Das Mädchen ließ sich breitbeinig auf seinen Beinen nieder und fuhr seinen rücken entlang, drückte sich nur noch fester an ihn.

Der Elb konnte sich nun kaum noch zurückhalten, fast ungeduldig zerrte er an den Schnüren ihres Oberteils.

Azrael löste sich kur von ihm und Luft zu holen, hektisch atmend sah sie ihm in die Augen.

Dieser erwiderte den Blick beinahe gierig, auch sein Atem raste, und er versuchte sie weiter zu entblößen.

Obwohl Azrael eigentlich einen anderen Plan verfolgt hatte musste sie eine Frage stellen.

„Warum?"

„Was warum?"

„Warum tust du das?" ihr Atem hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt, ihr Gesicht war gerötet.

„Du hast damit begonnen…" damit fing er an ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Du könntest mich wegschubsen." Doch sie lehnte sich gegen seinen Kuss, hielt sich dabei an seinen Schultern fest.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann." Fordernd glitten seine Hände über ihren Körper, das Mädchen schloss die Augen.

„Aber warum?"

„Warum begehrt man jemanden? Es kommt wie der Wind."

Im Gegensatz zu Alrik waren seine Berührungen sanft, federnd und fast überlegt ausgeführt.

/Reiß dich zusammen/

„Nur begehren? Nichts Tieferes?"

„Ich darf nichts Tieferes zulassen." Er klang fast traurig, seine Hände glitten unter ihr Oberteil

Azrael sog scharf die Luft ein und starrte ihn an.

„Aber tun wir dann nicht was Falsches?"

Doch der Elb konnte einfach nicht von ihr ablassen.

„Wäre es das nicht auch anders?"

„Wie man es sieht, es ist falsch, aber es fühlt sich so" ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken „gut an."

Sie seufzte auf, was für Glorfindel fast wie Musik klang, er streifte ihr Oberteil ab und fing an ihre Brüste zu liebkosen.

Azrael musste leise aufstöhnen.

/Azrael, Mädchen, werde nicht schwach, du hast einen Plan/

Mit den Händen fuhr sie an seinem Körper entlang.

Glorfindel streckte sich ihren Berührungen entgegen

/Was tu ich hier eigentlich.../ doch bevor er etwas tun konnte macht es in seinem Kopf Klick und sein Verstand setzte aus.

Azrael zog seinen Kopf hoch um ihn intensiv zu küssen. Dabei langte sie endlich mit der freien Hand in seine Tasche und zog den Schlüssel hevor.

Mit einem Sprung war sie von Glorfindel unter und schaute ihn hektisch atmend an.

„Was?" verdattert sah der Elb sie an, doch dann bemerkte er den Schlüssel.

„NEIN!"

So schnell es ging lief Azrael zur Tür, während dessen mühte sie sich ihr Oberteil zu richten. Hektisch steckte sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss und versuchte die Tür aufzuschließen.

Glorfindel sprang auf und eilte auf sie zu.

„Azrael, nein!"

Doch das Mädchen hatte die Tür geöffnet und eilte raus.

Vor der Tür standen zwei Wachen, doch da sie ihr den Rücken zudrehten hatten sie sie noch nicht bemerkt.

Azrael stolperte auf den Gang musste aber vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand abbremsen. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie die Wachen, wirbelte herum um weiter zu laufe, doch einer der beiden hielt sie fest.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?" kritisch musterte er sie.

„Weg natürlich!" fauchte sie zurück, und versuchte krampfhaft das Oberteil zusammen zu halten.

„Ihr bleibt!" sagte die Wache erbarmungslos und schob das Mädchen zurück ins Zimmer zu Glorfindel, der wieder aussah als wäre nie was geschehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, sie hat es sicher nicht so gewollt wie es scheint." Er hielt sie am Arm fest und schloss die Tür.

„Warum tut Ihr das verflucht, ich muss hinterher!"

„Nein müsst Ihr nicht!" kalt sah der Elb sie an.

Azrael erschauerte.

„Na los, macht mir Vorwürfe, sagt mir wie kindisch und blöd ich bin!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Gebt mir den Schlüssel!"

Azrael wich ein paar Schritte zurück, und stand nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand.

„Nein das werde ich nicht!" sie drückte den Schlüssel fest an sich.

„Gebt ihn schon her!" auffordernd streckte er die Hand aus, seine Stimme klang streng.

„Niemals." Trotzig schaute sie ihn an.

Doch Glorfindel zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, war mit einer schnellen Bewegung bei ihr und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken.

Azrael schrie laut auf.

„Bitte nicht!" sie fing an zu wimmern.

„Lasst den Schlüssel fallen!"

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Dann tut es mir nicht im geringsten Leid Euch weh zu tun." Demonstrativ drehte er den Am noch etwas weiter nach oben, doch darauf bedacht ihr nichts zu brechen.

Das Mädchen schrie wieder auf und ließ den Schlüssel fallen.

„Ihr habt gewonnen."

Wortlos ließ der Elb sie los, hob den Schlüssel auf und ging zur Tür.

Azrael sank zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das nehme ich dir nicht ab!" sagte er eisig.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich muss hinterher. Wie hätte ich Euch sonst den Schlüssel abnehmen können? Euch fragen?"

„Ihr hättet einfach mal akzeptieren können, dass Ihr hier nicht weg könnt."

„Aber das kann ich nicht!" sie funkelte ihn an.

„Dann müsst Ihr es versuchen." Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und öffnete die Tür um zu gehen.

„Kommt Ihr trotzdem…" sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah weg. „Vielleicht könntet Ihr mich ja trotzdem mal besuchen kommen?"

„Mal sehen." War die schroffe Antwort.

„Verflucht mehr als entschuldigen kann ich mich nicht!"

„Nein, aber Ihr könnt über die Konsiquenzen Eures Handelns das nächste Mal besser nachdenken."

„Pha Konsequenzen. Ihr hasst mich jetzt, genau wie vorher, also was hat sich geändert?" ihr Kopf fiel auf ihre Arme und so blieb sie auf dem Boden sitzen.

„Nein, es hat sich nichts geändert..." sagte er emotionslos.

„Seht Ihr: Ich sollte auswandern. Wenn er zurück ist wird es auch nicht besser."

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf? Ihr wolltet ihm doch grade noch hinterher."

„Will ich auch immer noch. Doch wenn ich mir das genau überlege, ist das Beste was ich tun kann von hier zu verschwinden. Keine kleine, nervige Azrael mehr, keine unüberlegten Aktionen mehr."

„Das würde ihm das Herz brechen."

„Mir doch auch!" rief sie verzweifelt „Aber… ich bringe ihm sonst nur Ärger."

„Und anders den Tod, wäre das in Eurem Sinne?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wäre es nicht besser? Dann müsste er sich nicht die ganze Ewigkeit mit mir abplagen, wer weiß was ich noch so alles anrichte in der Zukunft."

Mit zwei Schritten war Glorfindel bei dem Mädchen und gab ihre eine Ohrfeige.

„Hört auf so vor Euch hin zu faseln! Ihr habt Unrecht und das wisst Ihr auch, hört auf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken!"

Erschrocken hielt Azrael sich die Wange halt und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Aber"

Galawen (07:25 PM) :

„Keine A­ber, verstanden?"

Azrael presste die Lippen zusammen und bekam feuchte Augen, stumm nickte sie.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte Glorfindel sich um und verließ den Raum.

Schwer atmend ließ Azrael sich gegen die Wand lehnen.

„Nur ärger mit mir…" flüsterte sie leise und schloss die Augen.


	50. In Minas Morgul

Kapitel 47

Langsam wurde Galawen wach und fand sich auf einer harten Matratze, als Bett, in einem dunklen Raum wieder.

Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich den Nacken.

/Was ist passiert/

Verwirrt sah sie sich um.

Feargil stand in einer dunkeln Ecke des Raumes, und beobachtete wie der Elbe langsam aufwachte und sich versuchte zu orientieren.

Sie hatte ihn anscheinend nicht bemerkt, stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen. Jedoch konnten ihre Beine ihr Gewicht noch nicht tragen und so fiel sie und schlug hart am Boden auf.

„Verdammt!" fluchend rieb sie sich den Arm.

Feargil lachte höhnisch auf, mit einem großen Schritt war er bei ihr und sah auf sie herab.

„Sind wir etwa gestürzt?" heuchelte er Mitgefühl.

Erschrocken sah Galawen ihn an.

„Du?"

Panisch sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch Feargil stellte einen Fuß auf ihre Hand und verlagerte sein Gewicht darauf.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Die Elbe schrie mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz auf.

„Was willst du, warum hast du mich hier her gebracht? Wo immer hier ist."

„Immer der Reihe nach. Wir sind in Minas Morgul. Alrik und ich haben deine Ankunft schon lange ersehnt und was ich will?" er beugte sich zu ihr runter. „Rache." Flüsterte er leise aber gefährlich, seine dunkeln Augen funkelten.

Galawen fing an zu zittern, erst jetzt wurde ihr die feuchte Kälte de Kerkers bewusst, versuchte es jedoch zu unterdrücken.

„Rache? Wofür? Ich hab dir nie etwas getan!"

„Du nicht, aber deine beste Freundin."

„Was kann ich dafür was Azrael tut?" fuhr die Elbe ungehalten auf, doch Feargil trat fester zu.

„Sie steht unter Alriks Schutz. Und wie kann ich ihr besser schaden, als mir ihre beste Freundin vorzunehmen?"

Galawen konnte einen erneuten Schrei grade noch unterdrücken, diesen Triumph wollte sie ihn nicht lassen.

„Was willst du tun?"

Feargil hob den Fuß, packte sie jedoch stattdessen am Kragen und zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Keine Sorge, es wird dir gefallen." Er grinste böse.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie seinen Griff zu lösen.

„Gefallen?" ihre Stimme klang seltsam hoch. „Wie könnte etwas, was von dir kommt, mir gefallen?"

„Wer nicht frech, kleine Elbe!" mit der freien Hand gab er ihr eine Ohrfeige.

Von dem Schwung des Schlages wurde Galawens Kopf zur Seite geschleudert.

„Du erträgst die Wahrheit doch nur nicht." Sagte sie leise aber deutlich.

Feargil legte langsam eine Hand um ihren Hals und drückte zu.

„Lass... mich los!" schrie die Elbe panisch und zappelte, beim Versuch sich zu befreien.

„Feargil!" Alrik stand plötzlich mitten im Raum und sah den Elb scharf an.

„Unser Gast sollte eigentlich noch am Leben bleiben, vorerst."

Dieser ließ Galawen erschrocken fallen, verbeugte sich hastig vor Alrik und verließ den Raum.

Hustend hockte Galawen auf dem Boden.

„Was stört es dich, ob ich lebe oder nicht?" fragte sie heiser, als sie wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam.

Abwertend sah Alrik auf sie runter

„Du bist als Geisel lebend viel wertvoller. Steh auf Elbe!"

Schwankend kam sie auf die Beine.

„Was willst du?"

„Mich nach meinem Gast erkundigen, gefällt Euch Euer Zimmer?" fragte er sarkastisch.

„Und wie!" antwortete die Elbe ebenso sarkastisch „Vielleicht etwas dunkel hier, und die Aussicht ist auch etwas dürftig, aber kann ich mich sonst nicht beklagen."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ihr habt extra die schönste Zelle von allen bekommen." Er lachte auf. „Extra für den hohen Besuch reserviert."

„Du bist wirklich zu liebenswürdig!" sagte Galawen und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

Hart fasste Alrik sie am Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht zu sich.

„Das ist aber gar nicht nett, meine Liebe!" zischte er leise.

„Nett? Gerade du redest von nett?" sie benutzte extra nicht die respektvolle Anrede, sie wollte nicht, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde sich kampflos ausliefern. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an, doch tat sie um einiges mutiger als sie sich fühlte.

„Wir sind aber heute unfreundlich, Elbe. Bekommt Euch der Besuch in Minas Morgul etwa nicht? Vermisst Ihr etwa Euren holden Gatten?"

„Meinen Gatten?" plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder runter zu Alriks Lippen.

Dies bemerkte auch Alrik und zog höhnisch lächelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Aber, aber meine Liebe, was hegt ihr denn für Gedanken?"

„Gar keine!" sagte Galawen schnell und zwang sich ihm in die Augen zu sehen, sie durfte seiner Anziehungskraft jetzt nicht erliegen.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Außerdem bin ich nicht deine Liebe!" fügte sie bissig hinzu.

„LIEBES, was ich mir einbilde? Die Frage ist, was glaubt Ihr, wer Ihr seid, Euch, Eurem zukünftigem Herrscher zu widersetzen."

„Zukünftiger Herrscher?" sie lachte kurz auf. „Du bist ein Nichts! Ein möchte gern Herrscher, der es nie zu etwas bringen wird."

Doch trotz ihrer harten Worte lehnte sie sich leicht gegen ihn, da er sie ja immer noch fest hielt.

„Willst du etwa, dass ich dich mit Feargil alleine lasse?" wütend funkelte er sie an.

„Nein!" fast flehend sah sie ihn an.

„Mögt Ihr den lieben Feargil etwa nicht?"

„Er ist... widerlich! Ich kann nur allzu gut Azrael verstehen, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will."

Wütend verzog Alrik das Gesicht.

„Sie hat sich von diesem Elben fern zu halten. Aber seht mal von seinem kranken Charakter und seinem Wahnsinn ab, sonst ist er doch nett." Er grinste böse.

„Was bleibt da sonst noch übrig? Er hat doch noch nicht mal mehr das, was einen Mann ausmacht!"

Doch Alrik grinste sie böse an

„Ach, glaubt Ihr das?"

„Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen!" herausfordernd sah Gala ihn an,

„Ihr glaubt wohl alles was Azrael Euch erzählt, so wie sie alles glaubt, was ich sage."

Galawen wurde bleich.

„Du meinst… er hat noch…"

Alrik schuppste sie aufs Bett.

„Er hat was?"

„Er ist nicht Feargil, der Schwanzlos?" hart landete sie auf der Matratze.

Melkors Sohn lachte laut auf.

„Kommt diese Bezeichnung von Azrael?"

„Nein..." sie wurde rot und versuchte krampfhaft ihn nicht anzusehen. Langsam wurde sie verdammt nervös.

Alrik näherte sich langsam dem Bett.

„Was habt Ihr denn, Elbe?" fragte er spöttisch „Habt ihr Angst?"

Ruckartig sah sie ihn an.

„Sollte... ich das?"

So weit es ging, versuchte Galawen vor ihm zurückzuweichen, was er breit grinsend bemerkte.

Genau vor dem Bett blieb er stehen und schaute auf sie runter, gefährlich blitzte es in seinen Augen auf.

„Ja, das solltet Ihr."

Die Elbe zwang sich, ihre Angst sich nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

„Wieso? Nur weil du Alrik bist?"

Das brachte ihn zum Lachen.

„Das ist einer der Gründe. Ich bin außerdem größer und stärker als Ihr, meine liebe Elbe."

„Und? Was willst du schon machen? Töten geht ja schlecht." Trotzig sah sie ihn an.

„Ich könnte viele schlimme Dinge mit dir anstellen." Langsam kniete er sich aufs Bett.

Galawen zuckte zusammen.

„Und Azrael damit betrügen? Nie!"

Böse grinste Alrik sie an.

„Da habt Ihr Recht, das überlasse ich lieber Feargil." Er wollte wieder aufstehen doch Galawen hielt ihn fest.

„Bitte tu das nicht!"

Melkors Sohn hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil…" sie musste sich schnell etwas überlegen also sagte sie das was ihr als erstes einfiel. „Weil er Feargil ist!"

„Ach, glaubt Ihr, Ihr seid hier, um Euch zu erholen?"

Krampfhaft sah sie an ihm vorbei.

„Aber das...? Das kannst du doch nicht wollen!"

Hart faste er sie am Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Und warum sollte ich das nicht wollen?"

„Du kannst doch kein Unelb sein, oder was immer du bist."

Böse sah Alrik sie an.

„Nenn mich nicht Elb!" er ließ sie kurz los um ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige zu geben, hielt sie dann aber wieder am Kinn fest. „Hast du vergessen WER ich bin?"

Der Schlag trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Sohn Melkors und einer Elbe."

„Woher weißt du das?" seine Augen blitzten „Hat Azrael dir das erzählt?"

Doch die Elbe schwieg.

Mit einem Ruck hob Alrik sie hoch und drückte sie mit den Rücken gegen eine Wand.

„REDE!"

„Ja..." keuchte Gala verzweifelt.

Alrik lockerte den Griff etwas.

„Also?"

„Sie hat es erzählt, mir genauso wie den anderen."

„Also weiß es ganz Bruchtal schon." Er wurde wütend. „Kennst du sie?"

„Nein." Doch die Antwort kam etwas zu schnell

Misstrauisch sah Alrik sie an.

„Du verschweigst mir etwas, ebenso wie Azrael. Aber bei dir habe ich keine Hemmungen es dir rauszuprügeln."

Er lachte böse als er fühlte wie die Elbe anfing zu zittern, denn sie wusste, dass es keine leere Drohung war.

„Sie war meine Cousine."

„Ich bin in Elbischen Stammbäumen nicht so unterwandert, mit wem ist sie noch verwandt?"

„Galadriel." Sie wollte unbedingt vermeiden Elladan mit ins Spiel zu bringen.

Alrik hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist ja interessant. War sie ihre Tochter oder Schwester?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ihr seid doch Galadriels Nichte. SPRICH ENDLICH!

„Nein!"

Alrik verpasste ihr erst einen Kinnhaken und dann einen Schlag in den Magen.

Keuchend krümmte Galawen sich zusammen und schnappte nach Luft, konnte jedoch nicht zu Boden gehen, da er sie immer noch festhielt.

Gespielt freundlich sag er sie an.

„Also, wollt Ihr immer noch nicht reden?"

„Ich darf es nicht sagen..." brachte sie keuchend hervor.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Du würdest sie umbringen"

„Wen? Ach ihre Verwandten, ja und?"

„Das darf nicht passieren."

„Kleine, was passieren darf und was nicht, entscheide ganz allein ich. Also, nenn mir die Namen."

Galawen schloss die Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid... Sie war ihr Tochter."

Alrik hätte sie beinahe fallen gelassen, so erschrocken war er, doch hatte er sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Galadriels Tochter… Elronds Ehefrau und Mutter der Zwillinge." Kalt musterte er sie „Habe ich recht?"

„Ja." Ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

Zornig schleuderte er sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„VERFLUCHT!" schrie er wütend auf.

Benommen rutschte die Elbe zu Boden.

„Du müsstest Azrael genauso töten…" sie lachte leise und hysterisch.

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Es ist doch eh egal, sie war meine Cousine, ob du mich jetzt tötest oder später, was macht das schon, kleiner Großneffe?"

„Ich sagte halt deine Klappe!" wütend lief er im Raum auf und ab.

Doch Galawen lachte wieder leise.

„Ganz schöner Schock oder? Verwand mit einer der bekanntesten ELBENfamilien Mittelerdes, obwohl du die Elben hasst." Sie stand schwankend auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Oder wird man mit einem Familienfest rechnen dürfen?"

Wütend blitzte Alrik sie an.

„Ich werde euch alle umbringen!"

„Das sagtest du schon. Aber das hättest du auch so gemacht, stimmts?" sie stand nun direkt vor ihm.

„Aber jetzt habe ich einen Grund mehr, diese verfluchte Familie allesamt zu töten."

„Du redest auch von DEINER Familie."

„Ich brauche keine Familie."

„Doch, die brauchst du, sonst würdest du Azrael nicht so brauchen." Sagte sie fast schon sanft.

Abwertend sah Alrik die Elbe an.

„Ich BRAUCHE Azrael nicht."

„Du liebst sie, stimmts?" fragte Galawen ihm stattdessen einfach ins Gesicht.

Alriks böse Fassade fing das erste Mal an zu bröckeln.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

„Sie ist immerhin meine beste Freundin."

„Nicht wenn du tot bist."

„Aber bis dahin, und sie müsstest du eigentlich dann auch töten."

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Sie ist schließlich mit Elladan verheiratet."

Wütend schaute Alrik Galawen an.

„Verflucht sei sie, warum hat sie das getan?" seine Stimme klang gepresst.

„Weil sie IHN liebt, was denkst du denn?" fast schon amüsiert blickte sie ihn an, was Melkors Sohn nur noch mehr reizte.

„Sie hat ihn zu vergessen, sie gehört zu mir und nicht zu diesem Elb!"

„Das sehen die beiden aber anders. Tja, scheint deine Anziehungskraft wohl versagt zu haben."

„Sie wird noch zu mir kommen und wenn ich sie dazu zwingen muss!"

Galawen seufzte auf.

„Sie hatte eindeutig Recht, du wiederholst dich ständig. Fällt dir nichts Neues mehr ein?"

Alrik gab Gala eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Werd bloß nicht frech, Elbe!"

Diese stolperte einige Schritte zurück und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange, ließ sich davon aber nicht mehr groß beeindrucken.

„Das ist auch nichts Neues mehr."

„Vielleicht wiederhole ich mich, aber ich bekomme immer was ich will. Und zu Zeit sind das zwei Dinge. Die Macht über Mittelerde und Azrael."

„Azrael hast du nicht bekommen, wie man sieht. Und die Macht über Mittelerde ist auch noch recht fraglich." Sagte sie lauter als eigentlich nötig, wenn es jemand draußen hörte, umso besser.

„Ich werde beides bekommen, wenn nötig mit Gewalt. Azrael hat sich zu fügen und wenn erst mal all ihre Freunde tot sind, wird sie keine Wahl mehr haben."

Er war einen letzten wütenden Blick auf Galawen, trat dann nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.


	51. Ein zukünftige Herrscher und ein kranker

Kapitel 48

Feargil lehnte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und musterte Alrik.

Dieser warf ihm den Schlüssel zu.

„Hier, pass auf sie auf, verstanden?"

Der Elb grinste böse.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Sie hat Euch verärgert."

Alrik war ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Verdammtes Elbenpack! Weiß nie, wann es lieber die Schnauze halten soll." Dabei überging er einfach das Feargil selbst ein Elb war, was dieser grinsend bemerkte.

„Worum ging es, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Verwandtschaftliche Angelegenheiten."

„Ihr habt herausgefunden wer Eure Mutter ist!"

Natürlich wusste er sofort worum es ging, da er, obwohl er auf Azrael stand, trotz allem Alriks engster Berater war.

Alrik nickte.

„Die Tochter, der verdammten Elbenschlampe!" rief er wütend und schlug so fest gegen sie Wand, dass eine Delle zurückblieb und die Steine anfingen herauszubröckeln.

Überrascht sah Feargil auf.

„Aber das heißt ja…" er war sprachlos.

„Sprich dich aus!" führ sein Herr ihn ungehalten an.

„Dass der Sohn Elronds, der Euch Azrael vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat, Euer Halbbruder ist." In seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert.

Alrik schrie laut auf.

„Wag es ja nicht, mir das noch länger unter die Nase zu reiben!"

„Dann ist Azrael Eure Schwägerin." Feargil wusste genau wie sehr Alrik das provozierte.

Und so war es, wütend packte er den Elb am Kragen, seine Stimme klang leise, aber gefährlich.

„Hör zu, das letzte Mal hat es dich dein Taschenbilliardset gekostet, das lässt sich auch noch ausweiten."

Feargil riss sich zusammen und schaute ihn arrogant an.

„Das wollt Ihr nicht tun, außerdem braucht Ihr mich noch."

„Bild dir darauf ja nichts ein." Er ließ ihn los.

„Wie könnte ich?" doch Feargil trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Und was habt Ihr jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde mich mal gründlich mit Azrael unterhalten müssen, schließlich hat sie mir einiges verschwiegen. Die kleine Elbe wäre damit nicht mehr wirklich wichtig für uns."

„Darf ich sie dann haben?" die Augen des Elbs glitzerten böse, er grinste.

„Mach mit ihr was du willst, aber lass sie leiden!" diabolisch grinste Alrik ihn an. „Schließlich bin ich ja meiner Großcousine es schuldig, meinen Schwur einzuhalten."

Feargil begann vor Vorfreude böse zu lächeln.

„Es wird mir eine Freude sein. Und Ihr, werdet Ihr nach Bruchtal gehen?"

„Da rein zu kommen wäre im Moment zu riskant, es wird wohl nicht anders gehen, als mal wieder in einen dreckigen Elb rein zu müssen."

„Azrael hat Euch diese Familiensache verschwiegen, werdet Ihr sie bestrafen?" allein bei dem Gedanken wurde er neidisch auf Alrik, da er es nie tun dürfte.

„Das wird sich zeigen, doch muss sie langsam lernen zu gehorchen und vor allem nicht alles sofort ihrem Elb auszuplaudern. Sie kann ja jemanden mal wieder so provoziert haben, dass er sie leider angegriffen hat." Er lachte evil.

„Ihr quält sie gerne." Stellte der Elb fest und musterte seinen Meister genau.

„Oh ja, sie hat etwas, wenn sie leidet."

Feargil wusste genau was Alrik meinte, stellte sich jedoch dumm, damit er sich nicht unbeliebter, als es schon der Fall war, bei Alrik machte.

„Und das wäre?"

„Schwer zu beschreiben, aber etwas ungemein reizendes." Er lachte böse auf. „Etwas so hilfloses und schwaches."

„Und dabei versucht sie immer vor allen stark zu sein und bloß keine Schwäche zu zeigen."

„Ja, doch dass sieht schon ganz anders aus, wenn sie vor einem kriecht und einen anfleht aufzuhören. Doch das kannst du nicht nachvollziehen."

„Wer weiß das schon." Provozierend sah der Elb Alrik an.

„Ich warne dich, du weißt wo deine Grenzen sind."

„Ich habe nichts getan, was sie nicht auch wollte." Er grinste breit.

Herablassend sah Alrik ihn an.

„Dann kann es ja nichts gewesen sein."

„Und wie kommt Ihr darauf?"

„Wer sollte sich schon mit dir einlassen wollen? Selbst die Kleine da drin nicht."

„Sie wird ihre Meinung noch ändern." Er grinste böse „Unterschätzt mich nicht, Lord Alrik."

Doch dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Wie du meinst." Er wandte sich zum gehen.

„Auch ich bekomme immer was ich will."

Ein Lachen war die Antwort.

„Das wage ich stark zu bezweifeln."

„Überlegt doch nur, wenn Ihr kleiner Elb es schaffen würde Euch zu töten, durch Hilfe, die niemand nachvollziehen kann, vielleicht aus Euren eigenen Reihen." Er grinste hinterhältig. „Sie würde ihn dafür hassen und ich würde sie mir ganz einfach schnappen können."

Alriks Blicke spießten den Elb geradezu auf, als dieser sich umdrehte.

„Warge es dich, mich zu verraten! Der Tod wäre das Beste, was dir dann noch widerfahren könnte"

„Wer spricht denn von mir?" doch sein Lächeln strafte seine Worte Lüge. „Aber wenn Ihr tot seid, gehört sie mir."

„Das wird aber nie geschehen."

„Seid ihr Euch da sicher?"

„Ja! Tu lieber deine Pflicht, als dumme Fragen zu stellen!" ruppig drehte er sich um und verließ die Kerker.

Feargil starrte ihm noch ein paar Minuten hinterher.

„Verfluchter Hurensohn!"

------

Galawen saß in der Zelle, starrte sie kalte Wand an und lauschte.

Kaum ein Laut drang in ihr Gefängnis, doch als ein plötzlicher, lauter Schrei durch die Burg hallte zuckte sie zusammen.

Danach blieb es ruhig, bis die Tür zu ihrer Zelle so wütend aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie an die Wand knallte, und Feargil reinstürmte.

„Nun zu uns, Süße."

Galawen sprang auf.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!"

Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall, er fasste sie an den Schultern und küsste sie hart.

Mühsam drückte die Elbe ihn von sich und riss sich los, dann wich sie weiter zurück.

„Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Aber wir wollen doch nicht hysterisch werden." Er bekam ihr Handgelenk zu fassen und zog sie grob zu sich.

Doch Galawen dachte nicht daran sich still zu fügen, mit der freien Hand schlug sie so gut es ging auf ihn ein.

„Nein? Wann darf man es denn wenn nicht jetzt?"

„Gar nicht." Er hielt nun auch ihren anderen Arm fest.

„Lord Alrik hat mich etwas verärgert." Er funkelte sie an „Und an dir werde ich es auslassen." Erklärte er kalt.

Panisch sah die Elbe ihn an.

„Warum nicht an irgendeinem Ork?"

„Weil du besser aussiehst."

Galawen versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Feargil schubste sie aufs Bett und sprang hinterher.

Auch der Versuch schnell von dort weg zu kommen scheiterte.

Der Elb war schneller und legte sich einfach auf sie, so dass sie von seinem Gewicht runter gedrückt wurde.

„Du wirst auch deine Spaß haben, Schätzchen."

„Nie!"

Sie spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Angewidert wischte Feargil sich übers Gesicht, legte eine Hand um ihren Hals und drückte zu.

„Schätzchen, reiz mich nicht!"

Verzweifelt schnappte Galawen nach Luft.

„Was sonst…? Tötest du… mich dann?"

„Töten?" er verstärkte den Druck noch etwas. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst tot." Flüsterte er ihr gefährlich ins Ohr.

Galawen bekam eine Gänsehaut, nicht weil er sie so sehr ansprach, nein nur weil sein Atem über ihr empfindliches Ohr strich, trotzdem hasste sie sich dafür, und ihn.

„Was willst... du schon tun... Feargil, der Schwanzlose?" sie wollte ihn beleidigen, koste es was es wolle, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall

Amüsiert hob dieser eine Augenbraue.

„Kommt das von Azrael?"

Auch er traute der Elbe vor sich nicht zu, sich sowas selbst auszudenken.

Die Wut stieg in Galawen hoch.

„Nein!" stieß sie schreiend mit letztem Atem vor, rote Punkte begannen vor ihren Augen zu Tanzen.

Feargil lockerte den Griff, griff in ihre Haare und zog den Kopf hoch.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass die Bezeichnung auch stimmt?"

Gierig schnappte Galawen nach Luft, doch dann wurde sie blass, hatte Alrik doch die Wahrheit gesagt?

„Du meinst…"

„Alrik hat bei der Schilderung des Vorfalls gegenüber Azrael etwas übertrieben." Er grinste Böse.

Die Elbe war nun kalkweiß.

„Du lügst…" Sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Soll ich es dir etwa beweisen?" seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Nein!" schrie Gala auf und fing an unter ihm zu zappeln.

Feargil lachte laut und böse auf.

„Keine Angst, das spare ich mir für später auf, bis dahin habe ich noch ein paar andere nette Sachen, die ich mit dir tun kann."

„Was hast du vor?" panisch sah sie ihn an.

„Ach das übliche foltern und quälen, und solche Sachen, du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"  
„Doch!" verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu befreien.

„Nur schade, dass mir deine Meinung scheiß egal ist."

Von irgendwoher hatte er einen Strick hervorgeholt und fesselte damit schnell Galawens Arme über ihren Kopf ans Bett. Ebenso verfuhr er mit ihren Füßen.

Als er fertig war betrachtete er die wehrlose Elbe gierig.

Galawen wand sich so weit sie es noch konnte und versuchte die Seile zu Lockern, doch vergeblich.

„Können wir darüber nicht noch einmal reden?"

„Was gibt es denn da zu reden?"

„Du lässt mich in ruhe und nimmst dir einen Ork, der sowas ähnliches? Die sind auch viel zäher."

Kurz tat Feargil so als würde er überlegen.

„Hm… Nein. Ich will aber keinen Ork, sondern einen würdigen Ersatz für Azrael und als ihre beste Freundin opferst du dich doch gerne."

„Opfern? Nein, verdammt!"

„Würdest du sie lieber ausliefern, als das hier zu ertragen?"

„Nein, kannst du das nicht einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen?" doch obwohl sie es fragte hatte sie wenig Hoffnung, dass er drauf eingehen würde. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie einfach das Unvermeidliche noch rauszögern.

„Wie könnte ich, ich begehre Azrael, seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ich will sie so sehr, das es weh tut, doch ich würde sterben, bei dem Versuch sie auch nur ein bisschen zu quälen, also muss Ersatz ran." Er sah sie an, wie der Fuchs das Kaninchen.

„Aber ich bin nicht Azrael, wieso hast du so einen Spaß daran andere zu quälen?"

„Stimmt, du bist nicht sie." Er überlegte kurz. „Ich könnte sie besuchen gehen, sie würde bestimmt willig sein, da sie weiß, dass wir dich hier festhalten."

Wieder versuchte Galawen sich zu befreien.

„Alrik würde dich dafür töten!"

„Er würde es nie erfahren, wie soll er auch, sie wird schön still sein, sonst passiert dir noch was."

„Sie ist nicht blöd, sie weiß, dass mir so oder so was passieren würde. Außerdem erzählt sie es Alrik, kannst du nichts mehr tun."

„Aber ich hätte sie gehabt. Ich würde sie solange gequält und gefordert haben, dass sie bettelnd vor mir auf die Knie geht, und das ist es wert." Bei dem Gedanken grinste er dreckig. /Dafür wäre es wert zu sterben/

„Du bist krank!"

„Ich weiß." Mit einer Hand strich er über ihr Gesicht und gab ihr wieder eine Ohrfeige.  
Vor Schreck und Schmerz schrie die Elbe kurz auf.

„Wofür war das jetzt?"

„Muss ich einen Grund haben?"

„Nein, dir trau ich alles zu!" Galawens Blicke spießten ihn nahezu auf.

Schnell beugte er sich runter und küsste sie hart auf den Mund,

„Wir sehen uns später, Schatz." Das Wort „Schatz" betonte er besonders, stand dann auf und ging zur Tür. „Ach ja, Essen wirst du nicht bekommen und in den nächsten Tagen wirst du da so liegen bleiben, keiner wird dich retten oder dir helfen."

„Bleib hier!" schrie sie ihm hinterher.

Doch Feargil musterte sie kalt.

„Ich dachte, ich soll verschwinden."

„Du kannst mich doch nicht hier so liegenlassen!"

Der Elb grinste böse.

„Und wie ich das kann! Alrik schert sich einen Dreck um dich, er hat es mir überlassen, was mit dir geschieht. Doch habe ich in den nächsten Tagen etwas Besseres zu tun, vielleicht gehe ich ja mal Azrael besuchen.

Viel spaß hier unten… ALLEINE."

„Bitte nicht!" Tränen liefen Gala übers Gesicht.

„Ist das nicht die schönste Folter der Welt?" Laut lachend ging er aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

„Du vermaledeites Arschloch! Komm zurück, bitte." Sie schluchzte. „Ich tu auch alles was du willst..." brachte sie schließlich hervor, und weinte darüber noch bitterer. Nie hätte sie gedacht auf sowas zurückgreifen zu müssen, doch sie wollte hier einfach nicht so alleingelassen werden.

„Bis später." Rief Feargil fröhlich durch die Tür und lief langsam und böse grinsend den Gang entlang nach draußen.

/So mein Lieber, wenn du in ein paar Tagen wieder hier bist, wird sie fügig sein. Doch jetzt zu angenehmeren Dingen/

„Feargil, wohin willst du?"

Alrik stand mal wieder wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm.

Überrascht wich der Elb ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Nach draußen, ist das verboten?" wütend funkelte er Alrik an.

„Was solltest du draußen wollen?" prüfend sah dieser den Elb an

„Mich abreagieren"

Der Sohn Melkors lachte.

„Hat unsere kleine Elbe etwa Widerworte gegeben?"

„Natürlich."

Böse grinste Alrik ihn an.

„Was sagte sie denn so?"

„Azrael hat ihr erzählt, ich sei Feargil, der Schwanzlose." Wütend ballte er die Fäuste.

Doch Alrik grinste evil.

„Das ist auf ihrem eigenen Mist gewachsen, kaum zu glauben, was?"

Feargil hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ihr habt es ihr doch so gesagt."

„Aber nicht mit dieser netten Bezeichnung."

„Ich gehe jetzt." Schon wollte er an ihm vorbei gehen, doch Alrik hielt ihn fest.

„Nichts wirst du, ich brauch dich."

„Und wozu bitte schön?" wütend schaute der Elb seinen Meister an.

„Eine der Schlampen hat Ärger gemacht, sie muss ihre Grenzen noch einmal aufgezeigt kriegen."

„Und warum könnt Ihr das nicht erledigen?"

„Weil ich anderes zu erledigen habe, wichtigeres."

„Habe ich auch!"

„Abreagieren kannst du dich auch an ihr."

„Ihr habt mir nicht zu befehlen, Lord Alrik!" Das „Lord Alrik" betonte er besonders abfällig.

Wütend sah dieser ihn an.

„Du vergisst anscheinend mit wem du redest!"

Schnell riss sich der Elb zusammen und sah mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zu Boden.

„Verzeiht, Lord Alrik." Zischte er leise.

„Was sagest du? Ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden"

„V e r z e i h t m i r."

Alrik grinste höhnisch.

„Na war das so schwer?"

Ein Wütender Blick Feargils war die Antwort.

/Irgendwann wird er es bereuen/

„Also, du weißt was du zu tun hast. In zwei Stunden erwarte ich dich im Saal."

„Ja, mein Lord." Schnell drehte er sich um und ging wütend den Gang zurück.

Lachend sah Alrik ihm hinterher, bevor er wieder verschwand.


	52. Kindheitserinerungen

Kapitel 49

Sie waren nun schon fast drei Wochen unterwegs gewesen, ohne auch nur ansatzweise ein Zeichen oder eine Spur von Galawen oder Feargil zu finden.

Legolas wurde von Tag zu Tag stiller und in sich gekehrter, auch aß er so gut wie nichts mehr.

Elladan reichte seinem Freund eine Schale.

„Hier, du musst was essen."

Doch Legolas saß nur unruhig am Lagerfeuer und starrte in die Flammen.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Du musst aber, was nützt es dir, Galawen zu finden, wenn du zu schwach bist sie befreien zu können?"

Dankbar schaute Legolas Elladan an.

„Ok." Zögernd nahm er die Schale entgegen und fing an zu essen.

Der Prinz Bruchtals ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Du bist mit den Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei ihr, stimmts?"

„Ich kann es nicht begreifen." Er seufzte „Wer weiß, was er ihr antut."

Mitleidig sah Elladan ihn an.

„Sie kann sich wehren, es wird schon alles gut gehen." Versuchte er ihm Mut zu machen.

„Wir haben auch ein Glück zu Zeit." Legolas lachte leise, aber freudlos. „Du mit Azrael und ich mit Galawen."

Elladan seufzte.

„Da sagst du was Wahres..."

„Aber diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen."

„Das ist er das schon als er Azrael geheiratet hat. Dieser Mistkerl verdient keine Gnade."

„Wir werden ihn endgültig vernichten."

„Und Feargil dazu! Er ist auch nicht viel besser."

„Du kannst Alrik haben, dieser Feargil gehört mir." Böse aber entschlossen sah Legolas Elladan an, dieser nickte.

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich habe Azrael schreien gehört! Ihr habt euch nicht friedlich getrennt, oder?"

Traurig sah Elladan zu Boden.

„Nein... sie ist aufgewacht als ich gerade gehen wollte."

Legolas legte eine Hand auf Elladans Arm.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Ja, sie wurde verletzend wie so oft, und ich bin einfach gegangen."

„Das tut mir leid. Sie sagt oft Dinge, die sie nicht meint in solche Situationen, das weißt du."

„Ja, deswegen bin ich ja gegangen. Ich weiß nicht was ich sonst getan oder gesagt hätte, doch jetzt denke ich, dass sie dadurch noch mehr verletzt ist als ich es durch Worte hätte tun können."

„Sie liebt dich dennoch, egal was war, ist oder kommen wird."

Elladan seufzte.

„Ich hoffe das weiß sie auch."

„Sie ist vielleicht jetzt verletzt, aber sie wird es verstehen."

Der Elb nickte, doch dann fing er plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Eigentlich müsste es andersherum sein, eigentlich müsste ich dich versuchen aufzuheitern."

Legolas grinste.

„Wir haben gerade beide unsere Lasten zu tragen, und ob ich nun dich tröste oder du mich, macht keinen Unterschied."

„Aber deine ist im Moment um weiten größer."

„Doch ich weiß, ich werde sie da heil wieder rausholen und dann werden diese Mistkerle sterben."

Elladan nickte entschlossen.

„So soll es sein!"

„Und wenn wir dabei sterben müssen."

„Was aber wenn möglich zu vermeiden wäre."

„Azrael würde mich umbringen, wenn dir was passiert."

Elladan lachte.

„Wie denn, wenn du auch tot bist?"

„Das stimmt natürlich."

„Wobei Galawen würde uns beiden erstmal gehörig die Hölle heiß machen, wenn es wirklich der Fall wäre."

Bei dem Gedanken an seine Frau musste Legolas schwermütig lächeln.

„Ja, das würde sie…"

Plötzlich fing Legolas an sich unter schmerzen zu krümmen, die Schale fiel ihm aus der Hand und zerbrach.

„Mellon, was hast du?" besorgte beugte Elladan sich über ihn.

Keuchend richtete Legolas sich auf.

„Es ist nichts." Er versuchte den Prinz Bruchtals beschwichtigend anzuschauen, doch unbewusst suchte sich seine Hand, den Weg zur Höhe seines Herzens.

„Ihr ist etwas passiert, hab ich Recht?"

„Ich…" Legolas wurde blass „Ja, ich glaube schon."

Erschrocken sah Elladan ihn an.

„Bei Eru..."

Krampfhaft schloss der Prinz Düsterwalds die Augen.

„Ich muss mich hinlegen"

„Tu das, sobald es hell wir brechen wir auf."

„Ist ok." Zitternd stand Legolas auf und lehnte sich an einen etwas entfernteren Baum.

„Was ist passier Bruder?" Elrohir trat zu Elladan und warf einen besorgten Blick zu Legolas.

Doch Elladan bedeutete ihm leise zu sein.

„Galawen... irgendetwas ist mit ihr geschehen, Legolas hat es gespürt."

„Wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Ja, aber lassen wir ihm Zeit sich zu sammeln, in der Dunkelheit würden wir sowieso nicht allzu weit kommen."

„Wie lange, glaubst du, brauchen wir noch?"

„Grob geschätzt... 2-3 Tage?"

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, wer weiß was in dieser Zeit noch passieren kann."

„Du hast Recht, wenn wir die Nächte durchwandern, könnten wir schon übermorgen früh dort sein, aber schneller auf keinen Fall."

„Das ist gut."

„Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, sollten wir zu spät kommen."

„Legolas würde es nicht überleben."

„Das sowieso, doch mehr als das hätte es auch folgen für andere."

„In wie fern?"

„Haldir zum Beispiel, er wurde in Bruchtal zurückgelassen, um auf sie acht zu geben, was meinst du, was Galadriel tun würde wenn sie von dem allen erführe?"

„Da hast du Recht." Elrohir wurde nachdenklich.

„…und Azrael würde es auch nicht kalt lassen."

Elrohir hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wo wir bei dem Thema deiner Gemütsverfassung wären."

Irritiert sah Elladan seinen Bruder an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich merke doch wie sehr es dich auffrisst sie zurückzulassen."

„Ist das so unnormal?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht, aber du befindest dich so unter Druck. Ich bewundere dich."

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hat nichts bewundernswertes an sich, sei froh, dass du nicht in der Situation bist." Er sah kurz zu Haldir rüber. „Mit ihm wirst du nie in solchen Problemen landen."

Elrohir sah ihn mit einem seligen Lächeln an.

„Das hoffe ich doch. Denk nur 1000 Jahre zurück, hättest du geahnt, wem wir unser Herz schenken würden?"

Elladan musste grinsen.

„Nein... hätte mir damals jemand gesagt, dass wir heut hier so stehen würden, ich hätte ihn ausgelacht und zu Vater, zur Untersuchung geschickt. Du konntest ihn nicht ausstehen."

„Haldir? Oh wie ich ihn eine Zeitlang gehasst habe!" er lachte leise „Aber bei dir war es ähnlich, oder?"

„Das stimmt, aber nicht sooo extrem wie bei euch beiden. Wann hat sich das eigentlich geändert?"

„Mein Herz verlor ich schon vor fast 100 Jahren, doch glaubte ich nie, er würde es erwidern. Seit unserem letzten Aufenthalt in Lorien hat sich dies jedoch geändert."

Elladan grinste.

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, damit wäre auch der Unfall mit der Kerze geklärt, hab ich Recht?"

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Elrohirs Züge.

„Denk dir deinen Teil."

„Das tu ich!" ein dreckiges Grinsen war die Folge.

Elrohir schweifte mit den Gedanken weit ab.

„Wenn ich daran denke, wie du die kleine Azrael vor knapp 18 Jahren noch im Arm gehalten hast…" er musste lachen. „Sie war das erste Kind, das dich nicht leiden konnte und unentwegt schrie, wenn du in der Nähe warst."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, ich habe unentwegt ihr Mittagessen ins Gesicht bekommen, und noch einiges anderes mehr."

„Du warst all die Jahre ihr Feindbild Nr. 1."

„Doch womit ich das verdient habe, weiß ich immer noch nicht." Er seufzte.

„Mittlerweile hat sie ja wohl ihre Meinung geändert, was mich sehr überrascht hat

dachten wir doch, sie würde einmal Eomer heiraten."

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue

„Hast du jemals geglaubt mir könnte jemand widerstehen?"

„Sie hat es, eine Zeit lang."

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr." Er grinste überlegen „Ich bis so gut!"

„Und arrogant wie immer."

Sein Bruder streckte Elrohir die Zunge raus.

„Lass mir doch das Gefühl unwiderstehlich zu sein."

„Aber nur kurz." Doch plötzlich fing er an zu kichern.

„Was kicherst du so?" misstrauisch sah Elladan seinen Zwilling an.

„Ich musste gerade an etwas denken, von dem ich glaube, dass du es nicht weißt."

„Was denn?" sein Interesse war geweckt.

„Das mit dir und Azrael, das wurde ja eigentlich erst ernsthaft, nachdem sie von Rohan zurückgekehrt ist, oder?"

„Ja, wieso fragst du?"

„Wusstest du, dass sie mir mal ein nettes Angebot gemacht hatte?"

„Was für ein Angebot?"

„Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit sie es dir gesagt hat, aber sie war schon immer irgendwie in dich verliebt, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben wollte."

„Davon sagte sie nie etwas. Aber was für ein Angebot? Sprich!"

„Sie hätte es sich nie getraut dir etwas zu sagen, sie hatte Angst du würdest sie noch mehr hassen. Schließlich bat sie mich…" er lachte kurz auf bei der Erinnerung „…sie zu küssen um wenigstens sich einzubilden, dass du ihr den ersten Kuss stiehlst."

Elladan sah Elrohir fassungslos an.

„Sie hat WAS?" er brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

Elrohir zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Sie dachte du würdest sie hassen."

Immer noch lachend schüttelte der Elb den Kopf.

„So kann man sich irren. Und hast du es angenommen?"

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich ihr dieses Angebot abschlagen? Jedoch…" er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jedoch was?"

Nervös lachte Elrohir auf.

„Ging das eigentliche Angebot etwas weiter." Verschwörerisch sah er seinen Bruder an.

„Wie weit?"

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"

„Wie weit?"

„Die Kleine war sehr sentimental und verliebt, wollte ihr erstes Mal unbedingt mit dir, aber da du unerreichbar warst, sollte ich herhalten."

„Aber sie... sie sagte es wäre ihr erstes Mal..."

Elrohir hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hat sie dir das gesagt?"

„Ja."

Jetzt musste der Elb herzhaft lachen.

„Oh."

„Warum lachst du? Hast du es etwa gemacht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen willst."

„Also hast du es." Elladan seufzte resigniert.

„Wäre es so schlimm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… Aber dass sie auch noch lügen musste..."

„Ich habe es nicht getan." Beschwichtigend sah Elrohir seinen Bruder an.

„Und das sagst du jetzt nicht nur?" misstrauisch sah Elladan ihn an.

Lächelnd schüttelte der Elb den Kopf.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ließ ich es geschehen, doch ich ging nie so weit."

„Danke." Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Darauf kann auch nur Azrael kommen..."

„Sie war jung und unglücklich verliebt. Und nicht mal ich hatte Ahnung von deinen Gefühlen."

„Ja... ich versuchte sie ja selbst sie zu vergessen und zu übergehen."

Elrohir hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bitte was?" verwirt sah er ihn an.

„Genau das was ich sagte."

„Deswegen die vielen Affären?"

Elladan nickte und sah zu Boden.

„Aber warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich war so doof!

„Das stimmt." Elrohir lachte „Und sie war all die zeit in dich verliebt."

„Und wir sind stur an einander vorbei gelaufen." Er seufzte

„Du hast sie dadurch sehr verletzt."

„Aber sie mich genauso."

„Sie hatte keine hunderten Affären mit allen Elbinnen Bruchtals."

„Gut aber sie tat anderes."

„Anderes?"

„Ja, wie sie sich zum Teil verhalten hat. Weißt du noch was sie an unserem 3142 Geburtstag tat?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie hat zu jedem unserer Geburtstage irgendeinen Blödsinn gemacht."

Elladan seufzte.

„Das allerdings..."

„Was war es den an diesem?"

„Ich sag nur Sekundenkleber."

Elrohir fiel es Augenblicklich wieder ein.

„Ach ja, aber mein Lieber, das waren doch nur Kinderstreich."

Doch Elladan sah seinen Bruder an als wäre dieser Verrückt geworden.

„Du hast nicht für Stunden mit dieser nervigen Elbe aneinander geklebt, die nie still sein konnte."

„Sie wollte nur dein Bestes." Er lachte „Vielleicht wollte sie sich rächen."

„Mein Bestes? Ich wäre fast tot gequaselt worden."

„Du hast sie vorher als Mannsweib beschimpft und ihr gesagt, du würdest sogar einen Ork ihr vorziehen. Sie wollte Rache."

„Sie hat es herausgefordert. Sie hat mich doch als Lüstling bezeichnet, der hinter jedem Weib her wäre."

„Ähm, was warst du denn zu dem Zeitpunkt?"

„Nur hinter IHR her!"

„Aber so versteckt, dass nicht mal ich dein ZWILLINGSBRUDER es gemerkt hat. Stattdessen hast du jede Möglichkeit genutzt, mit einer willigen Elbin vor Azraels Nase rum zu machen." Anklagend sah er seinen Bruder an.

„Wie hättest du denn gehandelt?"

„Ihr gesagt was ich fühle."

„Sorry, Brüderchen, aber das nehme ich dir jetzt nicht wirklich ab."

„Wieso denn das nicht?"

„Wenn du denken würdest, Haldir würde dich hassen, und ständig auf dir rumhacken würde, hättest du ihm dann gesagt was du fühlst?"

Nachdenklich sah Elrohir zum schlafenden Haldir rüber.

„Hm, man kann Azrael eindeutig nicht mit ihm vergleichen."

„Nein, aber generell. Wie hättest du gehandelt?"

„Ich hätte eher versucht ihre Gunst für mich zu gewinnen und nicht auf diese Eifersuchtsmasche."

„Aber bis mir diese Idee kam, hatte ich das andere schon zu weit durchgezogen. Sie hätte es für einen Versuch gehalten sie zu verarschen."

Elrohir nickte zustimmend.

„Da hast du Recht. Trotzdem, sei froh dass sie vor Monaten freiwillig von Rohan herkam."

„Und wie ich das bin... dabei hätte ich sie fast erschossen."

„Du hast was?" fassungslos sah der Elb seinen Zwilling an.  
Elladan schaute zu Boden.

„Als sie gerade angekommen war. Ich dachte sie wäre ein Ork, so wie sie durchs Unterholz stapfte."

Elrohir brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Sie ist ein Mensch! Wusstest du, dass die wildesten Gerüchte im Umlauf waren über sie?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Welche denn?"

„Sie wäre mit Eomer verlobt."

„Wieso das?"

„Wie gesagt es waren nur Gerüchte. Denen zu folge wurden die beiden in trauter Zweisamkeit beobachtet."

„Und wann bitte?"

„Das müsste ein paar Wochen vor ihrer Flucht aus Rohan gewesen sein, bevor sie nach Gondor und somit Alrik in die Arme lief."

„Gerüchte sind nie war!" tat Elladan das ganze mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" versuchte Elrohir seinen lieben Zwillingsbruder zu ärgern.

„Ja, absolut, und auch wenn, sie ist MEINE Frau, nicht Eomers."

„Ist ja gut." Er lachte „Ganz schön besitzergreifend."

„Würdest du anders sein, nach dem ganzen Stress?"

„Nein, das kann ich verstehen. Aber du hast es dir selbst zuzuschreiben, in gewissen Sinne bist du selbst schuld."

„Wieso das?"

„Hättest du sie nicht all die Jahre so behandelt und wärst nur netter gewesen, wäre sie nie in Alriks Arme geflüchtet."

„Du vergisst seine Anziehungskraft, Brüderchen."

In Wirklichkeit wollte Elladan es nicht wahr gaben, dass er vielleicht wirklich an dem ganzen Schuld war.

Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieh es wie du willst, aber es ist Tatsache, dass sie dich schon immer geliebt hat, was für einen Menschen nicht normal ist."

Elladan schaute zum Himmel.

„Azrael und normal? Das passt nicht, außerdem ist sie ein Mutant."

„Vieles steckt in ihr und keiner von uns vermag sie wirklich zu durchschauen."

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal völlig Recht."

„Glaubst du, du hast sie durchschaut?"

„Immer wenn ich es denke, passiert irgendetwas und ich denke, sie immer noch nicht zu kennen."

„Ich schätze, dass wird auf ewig so mit ihr sein."

„Aber das macht sie grad so interessant, langweilig kann es so nicht werden." Er grinste schief.

„Ist es nur das? Weil es nie "langweilig" wird?"

„Nein, aber das ist am einfachsten in Worte zu fassen."

„Dann versuch ihr das mal so zu erklären." Elrohir lachte.

Irritiert sah Elladan ihn an.

„Wieso sollte ich es ihr erklären müssen?"

„Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, das Frauen, egal welcher Rasse, nach einiger Zeit immer nach dem WARUM fragen."

Elladan seufzte und ließ sich auf die Wiese fallen.

„Ich vergas... aber darüber mach ich mir heute keine Gedanken mehr."

Elrohir sah ihn ernst an.

„Du wirst ihn töten, stimmts?"

„Ja, und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue."

Nachdenklich sah Elladans Bruder ihn an.

„Was überlegst du, Bruder?"

„Ist es das wert? Zu sterben meine ich? Ich würde jederzeit mein Leben dafür hingeben ihn tot zu sehen, aber du?"

Erstaunt ah Elladan ihn an.

„Wieso? Ich meine, du hast doch keinen Grund für diese Tat."

„Familienangelegenheit." Er lächelte bitter.

Elladan nickte verstehend.

„Aber ich haben noch ein zwei Gründe mehr, dies zu tun."

„Ich kenne den Grund namens Azrael, welches ist der zweite?"

„Der Zweite, ist der Grund, den jeder hat, er nennt sich Frieden."

„Wobei der erste Grund eher stärker ist als alles andere."

„Deswegen ist es auch nur der zweite." Er grinste schief.

Elrohir musste lachen.

„Und du würdest für sie sterben?"

„Ja. Das Selbe würdest du auch für Haldir tun, stimmts?"

„Ja das würde ich." Auch Elrohir klang ernst. „Und er würde es verstehen, da er es selbst tun würde. Doch Azrael wird dich dafür hassen."

„Das würde sie... aber es wäre für sie das Beste. Sie wäre frei, ich würde so oder so sterben. Doch ich möchte es auf die Weise, wie ich wenigstens etwas frieden finden könnte."

Mitleidsvoll sah Elrohir seinen Bruder an.

„Es wird nicht soweit kommen, ich kenne dich, du schaffst es."

„Wollen wir es hoffen, auch mir wäre es um einiges lieber. Doch auch das würde für sie ein Verlust sein."

„Alrik zu verlieren? Was findet sie bloß an diesem Mistkerl."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber irgendetwas hat er, das sagte auch Galawen."

„Dann wird es Zeit, diese Welt von ihm zu befreien."

„Das sag ich doch schon so lange."

Elrohir hielt seinem Bruder eine Hand hin.

„Wir machen ihn fertig."

„Wir machen ihn fertig."

Elladan schlug ein.


	53. Alrik zu Besuch

Kapitel 50

Wie schon die letzten Wochen saß Azrael auch an diesem Tag wieder in Ihrer süßen kleinen Zelle, als eine der Wachen rein kam, die Tür hinter sich abschloss und sie still ansah.

Azrael saß gelangweilt auf dem Boden, und sah die Decke an, auf die Wache reagierte sie zuerst gar nicht, auch nicht als er sie weiter musterte.

„Du hast nicht die Wahrheit gesagt."

Überrascht sah das Mädchen auf.

„Was?"

„Du hast gelogen."

Langsam trat e auf sie zu.

„Ich… aber…" sie sprang auf „Alrik?"  
Dessen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Ich dachte du wärest schlauer."

Aus Angst drückte sie sich mit den Rücken an die Wand und versuchte dabei das immer noch kaputte Oberteil zu richten.

„Und an dich halten konntest du anscheinend auch nicht." Kalt starrten Alriks Augen sie an

Azrael begann zu zittern.

„Das war ein Unfall, ich habe nur versucht hier raus zu kommen."

„Das interessiert mich nicht!"

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand

Ängstlich schaute Azrael ihn an.

„Und weswegen dann, Schwager?" vor Schreck biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

„Genau deswegen."

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gefährliches flüstern.

„Oh." Mehr konnte Azrael nicht sagen, ängstlich schloss sie die Augen.

„Oh, du sagst es. Wieso hast du mich angelogen?"

„Ich hatte Angst."

„Du kannst du jetzt wirklich haben!"

„Wo… woher weißt du es?"

„Deine kleine Freundin zeigte sich um einiges kooperativer." Er grinste böse.

Azrael riss die Augen auf.

„Wo ist Galawen, was hast du mit Ihr gemacht?"

„Sie ist bei mir, und ICH haben gar nichts mit Ihr gemacht, nichts Besonderes jedenfalls."

Wütend schaute das Mädchen ihn an, alle Angst schien von Ihr abgefallen zu sein.

„Wage es bloß nicht Ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!"

„Ihr Schicksal liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand."

„Feargil?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Ich hab sie ihm zum Geschenk gemacht."

Wütend hämmerte Azrael auf Alriks Brust ein.

„Verflucht! Du Mistkerl!"

Doch dieser hielt Ihre Fäuste ungerührt fest.

„Aber, aber, wir wollen doch nicht ausfallend werden."

„Doch wollen wir!" Ihr Blick spießte ihn nahezu auf.

Alrik holte aus, und schlug zu.

„Du hast es nicht zu wollen! Ich war anscheinend so sanft zu dir in letzter Zeit."

Erschrocken hielt das Mädchen sich die Wange.

„Du… Du…"

„Was willst du sagen?"

„Aua." Amüsiert schaute sie ihn an „Du willst also wieder härtere Seiten aufziehen?"

„Du scheinst es anders nicht zu kapieren. Genauso starrsinnig wie die Elbe!"

„Dabei habe ich mich gerade daran gewöhnt, nicht geschlagen zu werden."

„Dann hast du Pech gehabt, du wirst doch wieder umgewöhnen müssen." Er klebte Ihr noch eine, dabei platzte Azrael die Lippe auf, riss sich jedoch zusammen um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Aua!" sie leckte über Ihre Wunde.

„Wirst du es nochmal wagen mich zu belügen?" fragte Alrik scharf.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" herausfordernd sah Azrael ihn an.

„Du würdest dir wünschen es nie getan zu haben."

Er gab Ihr einen harten Schlag in den Magen.

Azrael sackte zusammen und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.

„Ist ja gut, ich lüge ja nicht mehr."

„Das will ich hoffen."

Das Mädchen sah zu ihm hoch.

„Du bist doof."

Alrik trat Ihr in die Seite.

„Halt dich zurück!"

Azrael schrie auf.

„Warum ist die Welt so gemein zu mir?" sie wurde hysterisch. „Erst werde ich hier Tagelang eingesperrt und darf nicht mehr raus und nun das."

„Du bist selbst schuld!"

„Bin ich das? Was habe ich bitte getan das ich SOWAS verdiene?"

„Ja, hättest du die Wahrheit gesagt, hättest du dir das erspart, würdest du nicht abhauen wollen wärest du nicht eingesperrt."

„Ach was weißt denn du schon. Du hättest mich doch getötet hätte ich es dir gesagt!"

„Dich nicht, nur die anderen."

„Aber ich bin auch sozusagen verwandt."

„Aber du wirst noch gebraucht."

„Als Gebärmaschine, toll!"

„Du sagst es."

Alrik griff in Ihre Haare und zog sie hoch.

Azrael schrie auf und versuchte sich zu wehren.

„Du kannst das Schicksal deiner Freunde nicht ändern. Du hättest es dir nur leichter machen können."

„Und das habe ich mir jetzt verspielt?"

„Wieder richtig."

Mitleidsvoll sah Azrael ihn an.

„Und da kann ich nichts mehr dran ändern?"

„Ich weiß schon alles, was ich zu wissen brauch, wie solltest du das noch ändern können?"

„Wenn du das sagst, dann geh doch zu Madras!" sie versuchte ihn zu treten.

„Dann kann ich in Ruhe meine Gefangenschaft genießen."

„Den Gefallen werd ich dir nicht tun, Kleine. Du bist mein!"

„Was wird Madras bloß dazu sagen?" sie klang ironisch.

„Das hat sie nicht zu interessieren!"

„Sie ist verrückt nach dir und würde alles für dich tun!"

„Ich weiß, aber du bist erheiternder."

„Erheiternder?" verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

„Du gibts mehr Widerworte, und sagst nicht nur brav "ja und Amen""

„Wäre es, dass was du willst?"

„Nein, sonst würde ich nichts dir wollen."

Azrael stellte sich demütig vor ihm hin.

„Alles was Ihr sagt, Meister."

Alrik gab Ihr eine Ohrfeige.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen!"

Azrael wich ein paar schritte zurück.

„Wie könnte ich es wagen, Euch zu verarschen, Meister?"

Doch die Augen Melkors Sohn loderten auf.

„Diese Masche zieht nicht, verstanden!"

„Aber natürlich Meister, alles was Ihr sagt."

„Ich kann auch anders!"

Ein verräterisches Glühen erschien auf seiner Handfläche.

Panisch wich das Mädchen weiter zurück.

„Aber… aber… aber Meister!"

„Hör auf mit "Meister"" zischte dieser gefährlich, das Glühen verstärkte sich.

„Aber wie soll ich Euch sonst nennen? Ihr seid doch mein Mann und mein Meister." Sie fiel sogar vor ihm auf die Knie.

Plötzlich umgab sie ein Käfig aus gleißendem Licht, zwischen den Stäben zuckten blaue Blitze, und zwischendurch sprang einer von ihnen ab und traf Azrael.

„Wirst du endlich vernünftig?"

Vor Schreck und Schmerz schrie das Mädchen auf.

„Ich hör ja auf!"

„Was sollst du nicht tun?" ein werterer Blitz traf sein Ziel.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder Meister nennen, dich nie wieder belügen."

„Du begreifst anscheinend langsam."

Der Käfig verschwand, Azrael kippte zur Seite und blieb erschöpft und matt auf dem Boden liegen. Ihr Atem ging hektisch.

Kalt sah Alrik auf sie nieder.

„Das soll dir eine Lehre sein!"

„Ich soll mich nicht demütig verhalten, aber auch nicht widerspenstig sein.

Was willst du eigentlich?"

„ Das du lernst dich im Zaum zu halten! Demütigkeit und Gehorsam sind zwei paar Stiefel."

Azrael nickte stumm.

„Ich werde mich bessern."

„Das will ich hoffen!"

Azrael rappelte sich auf und hielt sich an ihm fest, da sie so schwankte. Doch dann zog sie erschrocken die Hand weg, weil sie nicht wusste ob das jetzt wieder zu "dreist" war.

Streng sah Alrik sie an, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert.

„Achja, um deine Frage noch zu beantworten, der Elbe wird es nicht grade rosig gehen, wenn es Ihr überhaupt noch irgendwie geht." Er grinste böse.

Azrael konnte einen Wutausbruch nur mühsam unterdrücken.

„Ok." Sagte sie leise.

Alrik hob eine Augenbraue.

„Scheint dich ja nicht im Geringsten zu stören, tolle Freundin muss man sagen." Versuchte er sie weiter aus der Reserve zu locken.

Das Mädchen ballte die Fäuste und riss sich nur schwer zusammen.

„Wenn du das sagst."

Melkors Sohn lachte böse auf.

„Sie hat gefleht, weißt du das?"

Tränen liefen Azrael über die Wangen.

„Ich kann es mir denken." Sprach sie leise und sah zu Boden.

„Aber nicht etwa um Ihr eigenes Leben, nein, um deines!"

Erschrocken sah Elladans Frau Alrik an.

„WAS?"

„Sie flehte mich an, dich in Ruhe zu lassen." Er lachte böse auf.

Das Mädchen fing an zu zittern.

„Oh mein Gott…"

Höhnisch grinste Alrik sie an.

„Aber das wird dich ja sicher genauso wenig interessieren, wie Ihr befinden."

„Hör auf."

„Wieso?" fragte er zuckersüß.

„Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann."

Alrik grinste überlegen.

„Dann willst du gar nicht wissen, dass sie sogar vor mir gekrochen wäre, hätte sie es gekonnt?"

Azrael schlug sich die Hände auf die Ohren, um nichts hören zu müssen.

„HÖR AUF!"

Alrik sah sie höhnisch grinsend an.

„Ich lass dich dann mal lieber wieder allein. Oder gibt es noch etwas was du mir erzählen möchtest?"

„Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht einfach hier lassen!" schrie das Mädchen verzweifelt. „Ich bin hier eingesperrt!"

„Und? Hier kannst du wenigstens nichts anstellen, und so schlecht scheint es dir hier nicht zu gehen." Er sah sich um „ist doch ganz gemütlich."

„Was nützt mir das, wenn ich hier langsam durchdrehe? Die ganze Zeit alleine, niemand redet mit mir!"

„Naja anscheinend hattest du doch eine ganz nette Abwechslung." Er musterte Ihr zerrissenes Oberteil

„Abwechslung?" sie klang hysterisch „Ich versuche mit allen Mitteln wieder Frei zu kommen und du nennst das Abwechslung?"

„Mit allen Mitteln? Naja... du musst ja echt verzweifelt sein."

„Ich BIN verzweifelt! Galawen ist bei dir, Legolas ist nicht mehr ansprechbar und mit Elladan habe ich mich so richtig gestritten. Und zu aller letzt habe ich es mir mit dieser Aktion mit Glorfindel verhauen."

/Denk dran Azrael, sag ihm nichts von Ihrer Reise/

Bei der Erwähnung den Streits mit Elladan musste Alrik breit grinsen.

„Worum ging es denn bei dem Streit?"

„Um was wohl, er vertraut mir nicht. Und weißt du wer schuld ist!" sie funkelte ihn an. „Nur du allein DU, DU, DU, DU, DU!" schrie Azrael ihn an.

„Wieso sollte er dir nicht vertrauen?" scheinheilig sah er sie an,

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sie sah ihn gespielt unschuldig an.

„Na, dann kannst du dich ja wieder mit ihm vertragen, wenn du ihn ja so vermisst

Aber das hätte ich ihm ja nicht zugetraut, dass du nur eingesperrt wirst, weil Ihr einen Streit habt."

„Und damit ich keinen Scheiß mehr anstelle. Ihr seid Euch wirklich zu ähnlich."

„Wir uns ähnlich? Nein, da musst du dich irren. Was solltest du denn anstellen? Ich hab dir ausnahmsweise nichts befohlen."

„Und glaubst du wirklich, das glaubt er mir, nur weil ich das sage? Er hat dein Kunstwerk übrigens gesehen."

Alrik grinste breit.

„Gefiel es ihm?"

„Nein, was dachtest du denn?"

„Schade... dabei hatte ich mir solche Mühe gegeben. Er scheint schwer zufrieden zustellen sein."

„Er wäre zufrieden, dich tot zu sehen."

„Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen. Doch du hast noch nicht erzählt wie sie auf die freudige Nachricht reagiert haben, einen Mund weniger stopfen zu müssen." Er grinste höhnisch.

„Bitte?" verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

Alrik verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie haben sie darauf reagiert, als sie hörten, dass die kleine Elbe bei mir ist?"

„Sie wollen dich tot sehen, inklusive mir." Wütend schaute sie ihn an.

„Wieso dich?"

„Weil ich es leid bin verdammt!"

„Da musst du halt durch. Doch wundert es mich, dass sie nichts geplant haben, schließlich war es vor 3 Wochen."

„Ich muss nirgendwo durch! ICH brauche dich nicht!"

Wütend baute Azrael sich vor Alrik auf, und versuchte damit ihn von dem Thema anzulenken.

Da er größer als sie war, sah er auf sie runter

„Nein? Das sehe ich aber anders."

„Ach? Und wieso sollte ich DICH brauchen?"

„Weil du hier ja anscheinend nicht allein raus kommst, zum Beispiel."

„Und? Du kannst mich hier auch nicht rausholen. Aber vielleicht gefällt es mir ja in Bruchtal besser als bei DIR."

„Ich kann es, aber in Moment will ich noch nicht, du würdest nur versuchen die Kleine zu befreien."

„Das würde ich. Außerdem WILL ich auch gar nicht mehr zu dir."

„Es interessiert aber nicht, WAS du willst."

Er zog sie nahe an sich.

„Oh mich interessiert es aber schon." Sie riss sich von ihm los. „Und ich habe die Nase voll von dir Alrik!"

„Das interessiert aber auch keinen, du musst es akzeptieren, ob es dir passt oder nicht."

„Ich muss gar nichts. Ich werde nichts mehr für dich tun, verstanden?"

„Das wird man noch sehen. Sieh es ein, alle sind gegen dich, außer mir hast du niemanden mehr."

„Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

„Du sagtest es doch vorhin selber, streit mit deinem Elb, allein und eingesperrt."

„Der wird auch schon wieder ankommen."

„Nicht wenn es sich rum spricht, dass Galadriel Nichte tot ist." Er grinste evil.

„Verdammt!" schrie das Mädchen laut auf. „Du sollst mich und meine Freunde endlich in Ruhe lassen. Egal was ich mache, nichts hilft, es macht es nur noch schlimmer." Sie raufte sich die Haare und lief auf und ab. „Ich hasse dich!"

„Hast du es also endlich kapiert? Du KANNST nichts tun." Höhnisch sah er sie an.

„Ich könnte dich umbringen. Wäre das keine Möglichkeit?"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen, und nicht schaffen."

„Du unterschätzt mich!" böse schaute sie ihn an.

Doch Alrik lachte nur.

„Wie süß, versuch es nicht erst."

Azrael schnappte sich von Ihrem Nachtisch ein Messer, ging zu ihm und hielt ihm das Messer mit zitternder Hand an die Stelle des Herzens.

„Und wenn doch?"

Alrik lachte immer noch.

„Kleines, das ist nicht mein Körper, vergiss das nicht. Du würdest nur den Elb töten."

Azrael umklammerte das Messer fester um nicht zu zeigen wie sehr sie zitterte. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen um sich zu konzentrieren, da Ihr tausend wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

Doch Melkors Sohn nahm Ihr das Messer einfach aus der Hand und hielt es so, dass es nun auf seine Kehle deutete.

„Was sagst du nun?"

„Du brauchst mich ja nicht." Sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und schaute ihn emotionslos an.

„Du hast ja Madras."

„Ich wiederhol mich nicht gerne, aber langsam denke ich du hast Recht, ich brauch dich nicht."

„Dann tu es doch!"

Düster sah Alrik sie an.

„Mir fiel auch nichts spontan ein, was mich davon abhalten könnte."

Azrael zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann gibt es ja kein Hindernis." Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich erwartungsvoll auf die Lippe.

Alrik sah sie noch einmal an, doch dann holte er aus um zuzustechen.

Azrael schluchzte kurz auf.

In diesem Moment stürzten Elrond und Glorfindel in den Raum.

„Was…?" erschrocken schaute Elrond sich die Szene an, doch Glorfindel reagierte schneller.

Bevor Alrik etwas tun konnte versetzte der Elb ihm von hinten einen Tritt und schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand.

Alrik war total überrumpelt.

„Ihr werdet alle sterben!"

Azrael fuhr erschrocken zusammen und sackte Ohnmächtig zusammen.

Glorfindel derweil vergewisserte sich kurz das Azrael nichts fehlte und behielt Alrik genau im Auge.

„Das glaube ich weniger, Sohn Melkors." Er widerte Elrond ruhig.

Doch Alrik funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ihr könnt mir gar nichts sagen, Stiefvater!"  
Elrond zuckte wegen diesen Worten kurz zusammen, ließ sich äußerlich aber nichts anmerken, und fing an leise eine elbische Beschwörungsformel zu murmeln.

„Ihr werdet Bruchtal jetzt verlassen."

„Wieso sollte ich das wollen?" höhnisch sah Alrik den Herren Bruchtals an.

„Damit Ihr keinen weiteren ärger anrichten könnt." Elrond deutete auf Azrael.

Melkors Sohn musterte sie kühl.

„Die halbe Portion wäre es nicht wert. Doch was hält mich davon ab Euch nicht hier und jetzt zu töten?"

Elrond lächelte leicht.

„Weil ich einen Bann über Euch gesprochen habe und sobald ich die Formel zu Ende spreche Ihr gezwungen seid zu gehen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Ihr es getan hättet."

„Ihr seid stark, aber ich bin stärker, Ihr könnt mir nichts anhaben!"

„Ich will Euch auch nichts anhaben, nur aus Bruchtal verbannen, und Ihr wisst das meine Kraft dazu reicht die Meinen zu schützen."

Wütend sah Alrik in an.

„Glaubt ja nicht es wäre schon vorbei! Für heute habt Ihr vielleicht gewonnen, aber der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei." Rief er bevor der Körper der Wache zusammenbrach.

Elrond eilte zur Wache um sich um sie zu kümmern.

„Seht nach Azrael!" befahl er Glorfindel, der starr daneben stand.

„Das hab ich schon, Ihr geht es gut, es war nur der Schreck, der zu viel für sie war." Er widerte er, machte doch noch nicht mal die Anstalten Azrael aufs Bett zu legen, oder sie anderweitig zu bewegen.

Elrond sah seinen Berater scharf an und half der langsam wieder aufwachenden Wache hoch um mit Ihr den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ich sagte kümmert Euch um sie, dass heißt Ihr sollt sie nicht auf dem kalten Boden liegen lassen. Bleibt bei Ihr bis ich wieder komme!"

Glorfindel sagte nichts mehr, stumm wand er sich um und legte sie aufs Bett, dann setzte er sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

Elrond verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum endgültig und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.


	54. Versöhnung

Kapitel 52

Als Azrael bemerkte, dass sie bewegt wurde wachte sie langsam auf.

„Was…?" verwirrt sah sie sich um, Glorfindel bemerkte sie dabei nicht.

„Ihr hast nochmal glück gehabt." Sagte dieser unvermittelt aber mit einer hörbaren Kühle in der Stimme.

Erschrocken sah ihn das Mädchen an.

„Glück?"

„Ihr wäret tot, wären wir nicht gekommen."

Glorfindel machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe sie anzusehen und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen." Sie seufzte schwer du ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück aufs Bett sinken.

„Wie Ihr meint."

Azrael drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihn an.

„Es tut mir immer noch leid." Sagte sie leise.

„Schön für Euch." War die emotionslose Antwort.

Azrael sprang vom Bett auf und hockte sich genau vor ihm hin, von unten sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Könnt Ihr mir je Mals verzeihen?"

„Das wird sich noch zeigen." Er sah sie kurz an, doch dann wieder in die Ferne.

Das Mädchen setzte sie schwer seufzend vor ihm auf den Boden und sah ihn an.

„Was wollte er?" wechselte Glorfindel unvermittelt das Thema.

„Erst mich umbringen, dann mir Manieren beibringen, dann mich ausquetschen und am Ende wieder umbringen."

„Sehr vielfältig."

„Tja, er ist halt sehr einfallsreich." Sagte sie ironisch.

„Nicht wie Ihr."

„Bitte?"

„Ihr seid ja um weiten einfallsreicher, wenn es darum geht anderen weh zu tun."

Verschämt sah das Mädchen weg.

„Ich weiß…"

„Gut, dass wir das dann geregelt hätten."

„Ich habe ihm übrigens nichts gesagt. Nur falls es Euch interessiert."

„Wem, was?"

Azrael verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe Alrik NICHTS gesagt."

„Wovon? Wie Ihr entkommen wolltet?"

„Das weiß er. Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass Elladan mit den anderen unterwegs ist um Galawen zu retten. Wenn es sich noch was zu retten lohnt." Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie, doch Glorfindel hörte sie trotzdem und schaute sie überrascht an.

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

Azrael sprang auf und schritt aufgeregt im Raum auf und ab.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat Dinge gesagt… über Galawen… ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm das glauben kann, glauben WILL." Sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Sie hat ihm das mit Celebrian erzählt. Er hat gesagt, sie hätte gebettelt und gefleht. Er hat sie Feargil überlassen und er hat angedeutet, dass er Ihr schon schreckliches angetan hat, wenn nicht schon umgebracht."

Kraftlos setzte sie sich aufs Bett und fing an zu weinen.

Erschrocken sah Glorfindel sie an.

„Das darf nicht war sein!"

„Vielleicht hat er das auch nur gesagt, um mich zu quälen, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich denken soll."

Der Elb nickte.

„Vergesst es am besten einfach."

Fassungslos sah das Mädchen ihn an.

„VERGESSEN? Ihr wisst nicht WAS er gesagt hat oder WIE er es gesagt hat!"

„Dann sagt es mir!" fuhr er sie an. „Alles was er gesagt und getan hat könnte uns auf Ihren Verbleib hinweisen!"

Bei seinen heftigen Worten zuckte sie zusammen.

„Sie ist in Minas Morgul bei Feargil. Ob sie lebt weiß ich nicht, er hätte es mir nie gesagt. Er hat mir erzählt… sie hätte nicht um Ihr eigenes leben gebeten, sondern um meins." Weitere Tränen liefen über Ihr Gesicht und tropften aufs Bett „er solle mich in Ruhe lassen."

Glorfindel machte keine Anstalten sie zu trösten.

„Für was alles haltet Ihr Feargil fähig?"

„Ihm ist alles zuzutrauen, wirklich ALLES!" wieder sprang sie auf um im Raum umher zu laufen. „Er ist ein Monster und ein größerer Sadist als Alrik."

Glorfindel hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Und wie das möglich ist! Alrik ist gefährlich keine Frage, aber er hat was er will, oder er glaubt das. Feargil dagegen sehnt sich nach etwas, was er nie haben kann und lässt nun seine Frust an Galawen aus."

„Und das wärest du, stimmts?"

Azrael schlang hilflos die Arme um sich und nickte stumm.

„Ich sollte aus dem Fenster springen…" murmelte Azrael nach einer Pause leise.

„Das lasst Ihr, gefälligst, ändern würde es nichts mehr." Die Stimme des Elben klang wieder distanziert und kühl.

„Aber es würde helfen, dann gibt es keine Gefahr, falls ich schwanger werde usw."

„Aber die Gewissheit, dass das Volk der Elben untergehen würde."

„Warum muss das alles nur mir passieren?"

„Weil Ihr Azrael seid, das reicht!"

„Ist das meine Strafe dafür das ich so bin wie ich bin?" verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

„Was fragt Ihr mich das? Bin ich Eru?"

„Nein, aber Ihr hasst mich und könntet mir Eure Meinung ins Gesicht sagen. Oder bringt mich um, wie er."

Sie schaute auf das am Boden liegende Messer.

„Den Gefallen werd ich Euch nicht tun."

Ungeduldig sah der blonde Elb zur Tür, was Azrael bemerkte.

„Wenn Ihr meiner Anwesenheit überdrüssig seid, dann geht doch. Lasst mich alleine, wie es alle gemacht haben."

„Ich soll warten bis Lord Elrond wieder da ist."

„Aber anscheint könnt Ihr es kaum erwarten zu gehen. Verschwindet schon!" das letzte schrei sie laut.

„Nein!" schrie Glorfindel nicht minder wütend zurück.

„Oh zeigt der hohe Elb endlich Gefühle? Na los, schreit mich an sagt mir wie klein und dumm und unwürdig ich bin. LOS!"

Glorfindels Blick loderte.

„Ihr benehmt Euch wie ein Kleinkind und nicht zukünftige Herrin über Bruchtal!"

„Vielleicht will ich ja auch nicht die Herrin über Bruchtal werden. Außerdem bin ich noch fast ein Kind. Ich bin 18... 18 MENSCHENJAHRE!"

„Ihr habt schon mit der Hochzeit zugestimmt, diese zu werden! Elrohir kann den Posten nicht übernehmen, findet Euch damit ab."

„Vielleicht werde ich das auch, aber im Moment habe ich andere Probleme, falls Euch das noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Denkt nur, mir IST es aufgefallen. Doch auch ich habe meine Probleme, die niemanden interessieren. Tut mir einen Gefallen und heult Euch wo anders aus."

„Habt Ihr denn jemals versucht jemanden Eure Probleme mitzuteilen? Auch wenn Ihr es nicht glaubt, ich würde Euch gerne helfen, wenn ich könnte. Ihr seid noch sturer als ich!"

„Woran Ihr nicht ganz unschuldig seid, wo wir beim Thema wären, IHR seid eines meiner Probleme!"

Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue.

„ICH? Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder gemacht?"

„Ja Ihr! Ihr habt anscheinend nie gespürt wie es ist, sich zu wünschen jemanden haben zu können, bei dem man sich geborgen fühlt, und von diesem jemand schamlos ausgenutzt zu werden!"

„Ihr… Du und… Ich?" verdattert sah Azrael den Elb an, doch dieser machte eine wütende Handbewegung.

„Jetzt tut nicht so, als würde es Euch überraschen, das zu hören, das nehme ich Euch nicht ab."

„Ok, das mit dem Kuss habe ich noch als Racheakt verstanden. Aber das Ihr so auf mich „reagiert" habt, an dem Tag, hat mir zu denken gegeben, aber ich habe nie etwas in DER Richtung vermutet."

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?"

Damit meinte Glorfindel sich mit inbegriffen.

„Ich bin ein kleines, dummes Mädchen, falls Ihr das vergessen habt."

„Und ich ein alter, blöder Elb, der sich Hoffnungen macht wo gar keine sind."

„Ihr habt Euch Hoffnungen gemacht? Bei MIR?" Azrael wollte es einfach nicht begreifen.

„Ihr habt mir ja allen Grund dazu gegeben!"

„Bitte? Wie denn?"

„Wolltet Ihr nicht noch einen zweiten Kuss haben? Habt Ihr Euch nicht an mich ran gemacht?"

„Ich konnte bei so einem Kuss eben nicht widerstehen." Sie wurde rot.

„Toll! Was nützt es mir jetzt? Gar nichts!"

„Hey, Ihr habt mich geküsst, das darf nicht jeder!"

Doch Glorfindel gab einen verächtlichen laut von sich.

„Wäre es doch nie dazu gekommen!"

Azrael stellte sich vor ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Es tut mir leid."

Glorfindel bedachte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, der das Mädchen unsicher zwei Schritte zurück machen und zu Boden schauen ließ.

„Vergessen wir die Sache und fangen nochmal von vorne an?"

Überrascht schaute Azrael den Elb an.

„Ist das Euer ernst?"

„Ja."

Azrael fing an zu strahlen und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Gut, so soll es sein."

Freudig fiel sie ihm um den Hals, erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte sie was sie da eigentlich tat. Erschrocken wich sie zurück.

„Tut mir leid."

Glorfindel grinste.

„Was meint Ihr?"

„Ich… Ich meine… Ihr… das…" stotterte sie und lief rot an.

Der Elb grinste noch breiter.

„Was?"

„Ich wollte nichts tun, um Euch wieder in irgendeiner Art zu nahe zu kommen oder Euch verletzten würde."

„Azrael, von Anfang anzufangen, heißt auch vor dem anderen gegenüber ganz natürlich und unvoreingenommen zu sein."

Zögernd trat das Mädchen einen Schritt vor und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, dieser ergriff sie.

„Auf das die nächsten Jahrhunderte besser laufen als dieses Jahr."

„Ja, das hoffe ich. Sonst werde ich es nicht mehr lange machen."

„Das wird schon werden, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und es wird Frieden geben."

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich?" hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Ganz sicher. Ihr sagtet doch, Alrik hätte noch nichts bemerkt, also stehen die Chancen gut."

„Aber dafür müssten sie Alrik umbringen."

„Stimmt, und?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt."

„Es würde Frieden bedeuten."

Azrael drehte sich weg.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber trotzdem…"

Glorfindel legte Ihr von hinten die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ihr werdet es verschmerzen müssen."

„Werde ich wohl…"

Der Elb umarmte sie plötzlich von hinten.

„Aber Ihr versteht doch warum es getan werden muss, oder?"

„Ich verstehe es, aber gefallen tut es mir trotzdem nicht."

Der Blonde nickte.

„Es geht aber nicht anders."

„Können wir ihn nicht einfach irgendwo einsperren? Muss es gleich töten sein?" fragte Azrael verzweifelt.

„Er würde immer versuchen da raus zu kommen, und es wahrscheinlich auch schaffen."

„Ich kann mich damit einfach nicht anfreunden. Natürlich kann das keiner von Euch nachvollziehen, dass ich gegen seinen Tod bin."

„Nein, das können wir nicht, aber ich respektiere Eure Gefühle."

Azrael schniefte leise.

„Da seid Ihr dann aber der Einzige."

„Elladan tut es auch."

Doch das Mädchen schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein tut er nicht, er würde ihn ohne bedenken umbringen, Melkors Sohn hin oder her."

„Aber nur, weil er Euch vor ihm schützen will, und Mittelerde dazu."

„Ich brauche keinen Schutz!"

„Das sah man vorhin."

Azrael zuckte zusammen.

„Er hätte mich sicher nicht getötet." Sagte sie leise, aber nicht grad überzeugend.

„Doch, das hätte er."

„Nein, hätte er nicht."

„Azrael, hätte er zu gestochen, er hätte den Dolch nicht mehr stoppen können."

„Er hätte es nicht getan."

„Doch hätte er." Seine Worte klangen dabei jedoch sanft und nahe Ihres Ohres geflüstert.

„Nein." Flüsterte auch Azrael, doch stiegen in Ihren Augen die Tränen auf.

Tröstend drückte Glorfindel das Mädchen fester an sich.

„Glaubt was Ihr wollt, doch die Wahrheit sieht anders aus."

„Lasst mich das doch mir selbst einreden."

Der Elb nickte.

„Wie Ihr wollt, aber das macht den Abschied nur schwerer für Euch."

„Ich will mich aber nicht verabschieden." Ein leises Schluchzen verließ Ihre Kehle.

„Doch das wird unausweichlich sein. Vielleicht war es das letzte Mal das Ihr ihn gesehen habt."

Ruckartig drehte Azrael sich in seinen Armen um.

„Glaubt Ihr?"

„Es wäre möglich, der Trupp ist schon 3 Wochen unterwegs." Ernst sah er sie an.

„Und solange bin ich schon hier alleine eingesperrt…"

Die Augen des Elbs schimmerten traurig.

„Und das tut mir unsagbar Leid..."

„Ja klar."

„Nein, wirklich. Doch Ihr müsst zugeben, dass Ihr auch selbst etwas schuld dran seid."

„Ich weiß…"

Tief sah der Blonde ihr in die Augen.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wertet Ihr es überstanden haben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch schaffe."

„Doch, das werdet Ihr, da bin ich sicher."

Azrael schüttelte den Kopf, doch gleichzeitig bekam sie wieder feuchte Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Doch, und bitte weint nicht. Ihr wisst, dass ich Frauen nicht weinen sehen kann."

„Ich kann nichts dafür."

Plötzlich liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

Sanft strich der Elb diese weg und umarmte sie.

„Es wird alles gut."

„Das gerade… Ihr mich tröstet." Schluchzte das Mädchen aufgelöst.

Glorfindel lächelte leicht.

„Es ist doch sonst niemand da."

„Niemand, da habt Ihr recht… ich hab niemanden."

„Doch, nur sind sie leider im Moment nicht zur stelle."

„Weil ICH sie ins Verderben gestürzt habe. Die besten Vorraussetzungen für eine Depression, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

„Depressionen sind jetzt Fehl am Platz." Damit umarmte er sie noch fester, der Körper des Mädchens erzitterte unter ihren Schluchzern hemmungslos.

Elrond betrat lautlos den Raum, und musterte die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Nach kurzem räusperte er sich. Glorfindel blickte auf und trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, auch Azrael sah ihn ängstlich an und wischte sich schnell die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Lord Elrond, Ihr seid schon zurück?"

Elrond bedachte seinen Berater mit einem seltsamen Blick wandte dann sich jedoch ohne Antwort an Azrael.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Das Mädchen nickte stumm.

Glorfindel derweil machte sich schon mal auf ein langes Gespräch mit Elrond gefasst, was unweigerlich stattfinden würde, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

Elrond musterte Azrael besorgt, reichte ihr dann jedoch einen mitgebrachten Kelch.

„Hier trinkt das, dann schlaft Ihr und morgen wird es Euch besser gehen."

„OK"

Wie geheißen setzte sie sich aufs Bett und trank den Kelch in einem Schluck leer.

Als Azrael eingeschlafen war nahm Glorfindel den Kelch an sich und deckte sie zu, dann wollte er den Raum verlassen, doch Elrond hielt ihn zurück.

„Glorfindel!" rief er ihn streng zurück.

Dieser seufzte leise auf und drehte sich um.

„Ihr wünscht?"

„Ich glaube das wisst Ihr selbst."

„Wenn Ihr die Situation gerade meint, sie war fertig mit den Nerven, ich habe sie getröstet nichts weiter."

Der Herr Bruchtals hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dafür, dass Ihr sie erst nicht mal anfassen wolltet…"

„Das waren andere umstände." Erwiderte der Elb ausweichend.

„Und würdet Ihr mich über diese Umstände bitte aufklären?"

„Nun ja... ich war ziemlich wütend auf sie, doch wir haben uns in der Zeit, wo Ihr weg wart ausgesprochen und sind übereingekommen, nochmal von vor anzufangen."

„Darf man fragen, wie sie es wieder geschafft hat Eure Wut gegen sie zu schüren?"

„Das wollt Ihr nicht wissen."

„Sie ist meine Schwiegertochter und JA, ich will es wissen."

„Sie hat etwas unlautere Mittel benutzt, um an den Türschlüssen zu kommen."

„Unlautere Mittel?"

Glorfindel seufzte wieder.

„Sie hat Ihre weiblichen Reize ausgespielt." Er sah zu Boden.

Verstehendes Nicken war die Antwort.

„Ach, so ist das." Nachdenklich sah Elrond auf das Mädchen doch dann wieder zu seinem Berater. „Und Ihr konntet nicht widerstehen!"

„Entschuldigt, Mylord, Elb oder nicht, ich bin auch nur ein Mann."

„Und sie ist wahrlich eine Frau." Er schüttelte den Kopf „Ich hätte Euch aber ein bisschen Standhaftigkeit zugetraut, in Eurem alter." Elronds Augen blitzten amüsiert.

„Alter schützt vor Dummheit nicht..."

„Doch hoffe ich, Ihr konntet es mit Ihr klären. Nicht das mein Sohn davon erfährt." Er lächelte leicht.

„Keine Sorge, es ist alles geklärt und erledigt. Außerdem war sie auch kein Unschuldsengel."

Ein fragender Blick von Seiten des Halbelben.

„Sie hätte es fast bis zum Äußersten getrieben, doch dazu gehören immer zwei, also bitte verurteilt sie nicht deswegen."

„Am liebsten würde ich einem von euch beiden die ganze Schuld geben, als die Schuld zu teilen."

„Dann gebt sie mir."

Verwundert hob Elrond eine Augenbraue.

„Ihr wollt die alleinige Schuld auf Euch nehmen? Mit welcher Begründung?"

„Ich habe den Stein schon vor Monaten ins rollen gebracht, indem ich von Ihr einen Kuss erbat."

„Sie hätte nicht darauf eingehen müssen."

„Doch, sie wollte mir die Haare schneiden, dafür hatte ich einen Wunsch bei Ihr frei."

„Aber dieses Mal hat sie angefangen, wenn ich mich nicht irre, wegen des Schlüssels."

„Doch nur weil sie wusste, dass ich drauf anspringen würde."

„Hat sie es gewusst oder gehofft."

„Gewusst."

„Man kann keinem die Schuld geben, nur ist sie verheiratet im Gegensatz zu Euch."

„Da habt Ihr Recht, aber es waren besondere Umstände, die es zu berücksichtigen gibt."

„Ich glaube das wird Elladan nicht so sehen."

„Muss er davon erfahren?"

„Wenn es nach mir geht nicht. Es würde nur Probleme geben."

Damit ging Elrond zu dem schlafenden Mädchen und zupfte die Decke zurrecht und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist ihre Entscheidung."

„Sie wird kein Wort davon verlieren, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Warum seid Ihr Euch so sicher?"

Glorfindel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hoffen wir es." Der Herr Bruchtals ging zur Tür. „Kümmert Euch bitte weiterhin um sie. Aber bitte nicht auf solche Art und Weise…" er lächelte.

„Ihr habt mein Wort."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt." Damit verließ er den Raum

Unruhig drehte Azrael sich im Bett herum und rief leise nach Elladan

Glorfindel ging zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Bald wird er wieder da sein."


	55. Ende aller Hoffnung

Kapitel 52

Galawen war nun schon seit Tagen oder vielleicht auch Wochen ans Bett gefesselt wie Feargil sie zurückgelassen hatte. Ab und an war einer der stinkenden Orks zu ihr gekommen um ihr eine trockene Brotkruste oder etwas fauliges Wasser zu bringen. Dem entsprechend ging es der Elbe, sie fühlte sich schwach und elend. Hätte ein flüchtiger Bekannter sie so gesehen, er hätte Galawen nicht mehr wieder erkannt. Sie war stark abgemagert und ihre Haut war unnatürlich bleich geworden.

Plötzlich stand Feargil mitten im Raum und sah sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen an.

„Schätzchen, hast du mich vermisst?"

Matt sah die Elbe ihn an.

„Mich endlich mit dir befassen. Schließlich habe ich es lange genug rausgezögert."

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen, das muss man sagen." Von ihrer einst so sanften Stimme war nur noch ein klägliches Krächzen übrig.

Erst jetzt zeigte der Elb das er einen Becher mit Wasser in den Händen hielt.

„Hat die kleine Elbe etwa durst?"

Fasziniert und gierig starrte Galawen auf das Gefäß.

„Bitte..."

„Wie kann ich so einer Bitte widerstehen?" noch bevor die Elbe etwas sagen konnte schüttete er ihr das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht.

Galawen zuckte so weit die Stricke es zuließen zusammen, leckte dann jedoch gierig die letzten Tropfen von ihren aufgesprungenen Lippen

„Man hat dich wohl nicht so fürstlich behandelt wie du es sonst verdient hast, oder?"

„Du bist ein Monster!" vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an, hatte jedoch nicht mehr die Kraft richtig wütend zu werden.

„Aber ein sehr einsames Monster."

Er lachte böse und kletterte zu Galawen aufs Bett.

Diese versuchte von ihm wegzurücken wurde durch die Seile jedoch aufgehalten.

„Lass mich in ruhe. Hast du nicht schon genug bewiesen das du stärker als ich bist?"

„Ich brauche keine Beweise dazu. Jetzt will ich nur noch meinen Spaß mit dir haben."

Galawen schloss die Augen.

„Da hättest du früher kommen sollen."

„Ich werde schon meinen spaß haben."

Die Elbe lachte heiser auf.

„Du wirst immer deinen Spaß haben, besser ein Wrack als gar nichts, hab ich recht?"

Wütend verpasste Feargil ihr eine Ohrfeige.

„Sei nicht so vorlaut!"

Damit begann er an ihrem Kleid zu zerren.

Eine stumme Träne rollte übers Gesicht der Elbe.

„Noch nicht mal ein einfaches Kleidungsstück kannst du öffnen."

„Schweig Elbe!" mit einem Dolch zerschnitt er einfach den oberen Teil des Kleides und betrachtete sie lustvoll.

„Wirklich nett."

Schamesröte stieg Galawen ins Gesicht.

„LEGOLAS!" schrie sie verzweifelt, die Panik verlieh ihr wieder einen Funken Kraft und ließ sie an den Fesseln zerren.

„Glaubst du das wird dir noch helfen?" lachte Feargil höhnisch, beugte sich runter und küsste sie brutal.  
Plötzlich gab eines der Seile an Galawens Beinen nach und die Elbe rammte Feargil das Knie zwischen die Beine.

Schmerzvoll schrie der Elb auf.

„Miststück!" er verpasste ihr einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen, was ihm Zeit ihr Bein wieder festzuzurren.

„Du hast es... nicht besser verdient!"

Feargil sagte dazu nichts mehr, küsste sie nur wieder grob und presste sie mit seinem Körper auf die Matratze.

Doch Galawen biss ihm auf die Lippe, sie wusste nicht warum, doch ein Widerstand in ihr zwang sie zur Gegenwehr.

„SO einfach kannst du mich nicht haben."

„Das werden wir noch sehen."

Doch Feargil gab ihm so einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, dass Galawen halb benommen liegen blieb. Nur mit mühe konnte sie die Sinne bei sich halten.

Feargil lachte laut und böse.

„Sagtest... du nicht... auch ich würde meinen spaß haben?" konnte Galawen schließlich fragen als sie wieder einigermaßen bei sich war, irgendwie wollten sie ihn ablenken.

„Das habe ich mir anders überlegt."

„Ich hatte also Recht."

„In welcher Hinsicht, meine Liebe?"

„Das man mit dir sowas nicht haben KANN! Und ich bin nicht deine Liebe."

„Was seid Ihr dann?"

Galawen sah ihn einfach nur wütend an, was sollte sie schon darauf erwidern.

„Keine speziellen Wunsch?"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, dann hast du kein Problem damit!"

„Diesem Wunsch kann ich Euch leider nicht erfüllen." Langsam begann er ihren Rock hoch zu schieben.

Galawen zappelte, was ihr nicht grad gut gelang.

„Das wird Euch auch nicht helfen!"

Burtal küsste er sie und führ grob mit den Händen unter ihren Rock.

Galawen gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, als sich seine Finger in ihre Weiblichkeit drängten. Ekel erfüllte sie.

„Tote mich doch lieber sofort!"

„Das würde mir aber keinen Spaß machen." Er lachte böse auf.

„Warum solltest du welchen dabei haben?"

„Weil ich mir dann vorstellen kann, du seihst SIE"

„Aber ich sehe doch ganz anders aus! Sie hat rote Haare ich bin blond, sie braune Augen, ich blaue." Stieß sie panisch hervor, vorübergehend hatte sie geschafft was sie wollte, er hörte auf.

„Aber sie würde sich ebenso wehren." Er lachte laut. „Außerdem brauche ich doch Ersatz."

„Du bist einfach nur krank!"

„Krank… ja das könnte stimmen. Verrückt… nach Azrael." Er strich über ihre Brust.

Tränen stiegen Galawen in die Augen, sie versuchte fest an Legolas zu denken um das ganze erträglich zu machen und presste fest die Lippen aufeinander.

Schnell zog Feargil seine Tunika aus, weiße Haut kam zum Vorschein, sein Oberkörper war genauso muskulös wie der anderer Elben auch, doch war dieser über und über mit Narben bedeckt, von denen Galawen lieber nicht wissen wollten, wieso sie dort waren.

„So meine kleine Elbe…"

Wie ein Tier stürzte der Elb sich auf sie.

Galawen schrie auf.

„Wie kann man nur so besessen sein?" verzweifelt riss sie an den Stricken.

„Ich bin doch nicht besessen." Mit dunklen Augen starrte er sie an.

Galawen bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Doch das bist du, besessen von kranker Gier nach etwas, was du nie haben kannst."

„Schweig Elbe!" zischte Feargil leise.

„Sonst was? Was sollte mir schon passieren, was nicht auch so passiert?"

Der Elb grinste fies.

„Da hast du natürlich Recht, aber ich könnte, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin zu Azrael gehen."

„Du kommst eh nicht an sie ran! Allein Alrik würde dich hindern."

„Was interessiert mich dieser Halbelb?"

„Er ist mächtiger als du, sieh es ein. Und er ist mehr Elb als du! Er kennt wenigstens so etwas wir Rückrad."

„Rückrad? Alrik" Feargil lachte auf. „Das glaubt aber auch nur Ihr."

„Was weißt du schon?"

„Über Alrik mehr als du, Schätzchen."

„Hast du je das Gute in jemandem erkennen können, auch wenn es noch so klein ist?"

Jetzt lachte der Elb noch lauter.

„Ihr seht etwas Gutes in Lord Alrik?"

„Ja, das tu ich, etwas steckt in jedem!"

„Auch in mir?" fragte Feargil amüsiert weiter.

„Selbst in dir."

„DAS bezweifele ich."

Er hatte nun endgültig die Nase voll vom reden, er riss ihr förmlich die letzten Fetzen des Kleides vom Leib und fiel über sie her.

Wieder schrie die Elbe auf.

„Ihr habt es doch bei unserem ersten treffen selbst bewiesen." Versuchte sie ihn wieder abzulenken, doch Feargil hörte sie gar nicht mehr und trieb sein grausames Spiel weiter und weiter.

In diesem Moment stürzten Legolas gefolgt von Elladan, Haldir und ein paar Kriegern in das Verließ.

„Legolas!" Galawen schrie so laut sie es noch vermochte.

Entsetzt sah der Prinz Düsterwalds die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Blind vor Wut ging er auf Feargil los und zerrte ihn vom Bett um weiter auf ihn einzuprügeln. Dieser wehrte sich kaum, da er von der Überraschung noch total überrumpelt war.

„Kümmere dich um ihn!" rief er Elladan zu.

„Verstanden!" Mit ein paar Kriegen und Pfeilen hielt dieser den Elb in Schach.

Legolas ließ von Feargil ab und eilte so schnell es ging zu Galawen.

„Legolas..." flüsterte Galawen, sie dachte es währe nur ein Traumbild, es musste so sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Feargil sein Werk soweit vollbracht, dass sie nun Ohnmächtig geworden war und das alles träumte. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Liebste." Besorgt betrachtete Legolas sie, vorsichtig berührte er ihr Gesicht, worauf Galawen zusammen zuckte als hätte er sie geschlagen.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen schnitt er die Fesseln durch, doch obwohl die Elbe nun frei war konnte sie sich nicht aus eigener Kraft aufrichten. Ihr Körper hatte nun endgültig alle Kraft verbraucht und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Schluchzer bahnten sich den Weg nach draußen.

Der Prinz löste seinen Umhang und wickelte sie behutsam darin ein.

„Liebste…" sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn „Wie geht es dir?"

Galawen sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an.

„Legolas... bist du das wirklich?" ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Aber natürlich. Alles wird wieder gut, ich bin da und wir holen dich hier raus." Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und musterte sie besorgt, sagte jedoch nichts zu ihrem Zustand.

Galawen drückte sich fest an ihn, immer mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Es war so schrecklich!"

Mit unterdrücktem Zorn sah Legolas Feargil an.

„Es ist ja vorbei." Seine Stimme klang sanft, doch sein Blick blieb hart.

„Nein, nichts ist vorbei!" schluchzte Galawen auf und krallte sich in seiner Tunika fest. „Wir werden alle sterben..."

Erschrocken sah Legolas sie an, so kannte er seine Galawen gar nicht, das musste der Schock sein. Sanft drückte er sie fester an sich.

„Keiner wird sterben, wir werden es heute zu Ende bringen."

„Alrik weiß wer seine Mutter ist. Ich musste es ihm sagen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich so oder so sterben muss!" schluchzte sie hysterisch weiter, sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen, nun brach alles aus ihr raus.

Auch Elladan warf Legolas einen besorgte Blick zu, welches dieser ernst erwiderte.

„Er weiß es also, das ist fatal. Aber dir wird nichts passieren, heute wird Alrik sterben." Wand er sich überzeugt an seine Frau.

„Es wird schon zu spät sein..."

„Wie kannst du nur sowas sagen?" entsetzt sah Elladan sie an.

„Weil, wieso sollte es anders sein?" Galawen sah den dunkelhaarigen Elb mit leerem Blick an, aus dem alle Hoffnung gewichen war.

„Zu spät für was Liebste?"

„Zu spät für Bruchtal."

„Bruchtal ist sicher."

„Nicht vor ihm, niemand ist vor ihm sicher!"

Legolas gab Haldir einen Wink.

„Wir werden dir etwas geben, das beruhigt dich. Dann rechnen wir hier ab."

Haldir nahm Galawen Legolas vorsichtig ab, was Galawen nur widerwillig mit sich machen ließ, verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an Legolas fest.

„Legolas, was mache wir mit ihm?" fragte Elladan und deutete auf Feargil

Legolas Augen blitzten auf.

„Töten wir ihn." Sagte er kalt.

Feargil, der sonst so ruhig geblieben war, bekam plötzlich Panik.

„Nein!"

Auch Galawen schrie auf.

„Legolas, nicht!"

„Liebste, du verteidigst ihn auch noch? Nach allem was er dir angetan hat?" fassungslos sah Legolas die Elbe an.

„Er ist krank, besessen von Wahnsinn und Gier, er kann nichts für seine Taten."

„Das werden wir noch sehen." Dann sah er wieder Alrik scharf an.

„Wo ist Alrik?"

Der Elb antwortete nicht, so gab der Prinz Düsterwalds Elladan ein Zeichen.

Dieser zwang Feargil mit einem kräftigen Tritt in die Knie.

„Rede schon!"

„Er ist in seinen Gemächern. Wahrscheinlich besucht er gerade die süße Azrael." Er lachte böse, was Galawen zusammen zucken ließ, erneut fing sie an zu zittern.

Beruhigend nahm Legolas ihre Hand.

Elladan trat Feargil ein weiteres Mal.

„Lass diese Kommentare!"

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal traf, wollte er seine Kleinen einen Besuchen abstatten, um ihr Manieren bei zu bringen. Er war nicht erfreut, dass sie ihn angelogen hat."

„Wann war das?" Elladans Stimme klang scharf und drohend.

„Ich kann mich leider nicht erinnern."

Kurzerhand hatte Feargil einen Dolch am Hals.

„Dann streng deinen Kopf besser an."

„Du würdest mich nie verletzten ELB, das leben deiner Kleinen hängt davon ab." Höhnte er jedoch weiter.

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wieso sollte es?"

„Weil Alrik gerade bei ihr ist, mit dem Entschluss sie umzubringen. Er hat die Nase voll. Und du wirst nie erfahren wo er ist, wenn du mich umbringst." Er lachte böse.

„Elender Lügner! Er würde ihr nie etwas Ernsthaftes antun können!"

„Glaubst du das? Er ist ihrer überdrüssig, sie bereite ihm zu viel Arbeit. Außerdem hat er immer noch einen Plan B."

„Was für einen Plan B?" Elladan fragte mit eisige Kälte in der Stimme, doch Unsicherheit flackerte in seinem Blick auf.

„Sollte Azrael nicht seinem Willen gehorchen, hat er eine weitere Frau, die ihm das gewünschte Kind austragen kann."

Mit der flachen Hand schlug Elladan ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du lügst! Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Du bist nicht besser als er!"

„Ja, aber warum sollte ich denn lügen? Schließlich geht es hier um mein Leben."

„Du miese Ratte! Wo ist er?"

Feargil grinste breit.

„Und wenn ich es nicht sage?"

Die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Elbs wanderte zu seinem Schwertknauf.

„Dann wirst du sterben!"

„Du willst doch genauso wenig das Azrael stirbt." Sagte Galawen leise, jedoch gut hörbar.

Feargil nickte der Elbe höhnisch zu.

„Die Kleine da hat ja doch ein paar gute Einwände."

Diese zuckte unter Blick zusammen.

„Nenn mich nicht Kleine."

Legolas gab Feargil einen Stoß.

„Lass sie!" zischte er drohend.

Feargil schwieg, doch in seinem Kopf arbeitete es.

/Wenn ich es schaffe, dass sie Alrik töten, kann ich diesen verfluchten Elben kalt machen. Der hat gegen mich keine Chance. Und dann gehört Azrael mir./ er grinste böse.

„Jetzt sag schon, wo ist er?"

Feargil sah abschätzend von einem zum anderen.

„Ich bringe euch zu ihm. Aber nur die zwei." Er zeigte auf Legolas und Elladan.

„Der Rest bleibt hier."

„Zeig uns den Weg, aber wag es ja nicht zu fliehen!"

Galawen sah Legolas an, Panik flackerte in ihrem Blick.

„Lass mich nicht allein."

Legolas ging zu ihr rüber.

„Liebst, ich komme so schnell es geht zurück, Haldir wird auf dich aufpassen."

Bittend sah er den lorienorischen Elb an, dieser nickte und drückte Galawen fester an sich.

„Das ist eine Falle!" flüsterte Galawen verzweifelt.

Legolas gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir passen schon auf, sorge dich nicht."

Feargil betrachtete das ganze spöttisch.

„Wie rührend, seid ihr endlich fertig?"

Elladan stieß ihn Grob zwischen die Schultern.

„Klappe!"

Auch Legolas funkelte ihn an.

„Lasst uns gehen, und wage es nicht zu flüchten."

„Das würde ich doch nie wagen." Mit den beiden Elben im Schlepptau verließ er den Raum.

Elladan lief hinter Legolas und hielt Feargil kritisch im Auge.

„Denkst du er sagt die Wahrheit?" flüsterte er leise seinem Freund zu.

„Ich befürchte er verfolgt seinen eigenen kleinen Plan, wir müssen vorsichtig sein."


	56. Die entgültige Befreiung

Kapitel 53

Derweil in Bruchtal saß Azrael mal wieder einmal gelangweilt in ihrem Zimmer, und wieder einmal kam eine Wache herein und schloss wieder einmal die Tür ab.

„Machen wir da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben." Kalt sah er sie an.

Erschrocken aufkreischend sprang Azrael auf und flüchtete hinter den Tisch.

„Alrik!"

„Du sagst es." Er zog einen Dolch hervor und näherte sich ihr langsam.

„W-willst du das wirklich tun?" ängstlich wich sie zurück und fing an zu zittern.

„Was sollte mich davon abhalten?"

„Aber… Warum?"

„Weil du zu viel arbeit machst."

„Muss es denn gleich so sein?" sie erkannte den Ernst seiner Worte und bekam wirkliche Todesangst.

„Du hattest Chancen genug."

„Und wenn ich verspreche lieb zu sein?"

„Wann hast du das jemals gehalten?"

„Ich will nicht sterben!" doch eine Wand hinter ihr hinderte sie daran weiter zurückzuweichen. Leise wimmernd blieb sie stehen.

„Dann hast du halt Pech gehabt." Er ging weiterhin auf sie zu.

Azraels Gedanken überschlugen sich.

/Du musst ihn irgendwie aufhalten/ Du kannst mich nicht töten!"

„Wieso das nicht?" herausfordernd funkelte er sie an.

„Aber… ich… Wir… das Kind…"

Sie hielt die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte.

Alrik hielt inne.

„Was? Welches Kind?"

Azrael sah ihn erschrocken an, ihre Hand wandere zu ihrem Bauch, was so aussah als hätte sie es unbewusst getan.

„Mein Kind." Sagte sie leise „Dein Kind." Flüsterte sie.

Fast schon verwirrt sah Alrik sie an.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwas, dass du schwanger bist?"

„Ist doch eh egal."

„Rück schon raus mit der Sprache!"

„Verflucht, ja, ich bin schwanger!" schrie sie ihn an.

Alrik ließ den Dolch sinken.

„Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?"

„Ändert es was?"

„Sehr wohl."

„Ja? Ich dachte ich wäre lästig und zu viel arbeit."

„Du hast wenigstens einmal was richtig gemacht, eine Chance sollst du noch bekommen. Umbringen kann ich dich auch noch, wenn mein Sohn da ist."

Erschrocken lief Azrael von ihm weg zur Tür, doch Alrik sah sie nur ruhig an, da die Tür ja abgeschlossen war.

„Ich will nicht sterben, nicht jetzt und auch nicht später." Erst bemerkte sie, dass die Tür zu war, und sie sah sich nach einem anderen Fluchtweg um.

„Du bist vorerst noch sicher, Kleine. Beruhig dich." Er folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen. „Zu viel Stress ist nicht gut fürs Kind."

Wegen des ganzen „Stresses" brach Azrael heulend zusammen.

„Das fängt ja gut an!" schluchzte sie.

Ungewöhnlich sanft hob Alrik sie hoch und legte sie aufs Bett.

„Ruh dich aus."

„Du lässt mich nur wegen dem Kind leben, du sorgst dich nur wegen dem Kind um mich." Schniefte sie verzweifelt. „Und was ist mit MIR?"

„Was soll mit dir sein?"

„Ich bin dir doch scheiß egal, Hauptsache das Kind."

„Aber du verstehst doch sicher, dass das Kind an erster Stelle steht, oder?" scheinheilig sah er sie an.

„Stimmt, ich bin ja nur die, die eh sterben wird." Wieder fing sie an zu weinen.

„Wenn du sich nicht benimmst, ja. Wann wird er da sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wie du weißt dauern elbische Schwangerschaften viel länger und du bist ein Halbelb und was ich bin, weiß eh keiner." Sie schaute weg.

„Kind hier Kind da!" meckerte sie leise rum.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig auf deinen eigenen Sohn sein?" breit grinste er sie an.

„Wer sagt, dass es ein Sohn wird?"

„Es wird einer werden." Sagte er bestimmt.

„Und wenn es eine Tochter wird?"

„Das wollen wir nicht hoffen... für dich."

Erschrocken für Azrael zusammen.

„Für mich?"

„Für dich, du hast mir gefälligst einen Nachfolger zu schenken. Einen SOHN!"

„Ok…" sagte sie heiser „Aber du vergisst gefälligst nicht deine Pflichten."

„Welche Pflicht?"

„Erstens die als mein Ehemann." Sie ließ sich zu einem kurzen dreckigen Grinsen hinreißen. „Und als Vater."

Alrik erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Keine sorge, Kleine. Er wir alles von mir lernen, was er zu wissen braucht."

„Und dann bin ich ja unwichtig." Schmollte das Mädchen vor sich hin

„Nein, du hast genauso deine Pflichten als Ehefrau und Königin Mittelerdes."

„ICH bin nicht auf dich losgegangen um dich umzubringen. Seid dem Abend draußen in den Gärten hast du mich nicht mal richtig angesehen oder berührt, außer um mich zu töten."

Anzüglich grinste Melkors Sohn sie an.

„Das kann man ändern."

Damit zog er sie zu sich und schob ihren Rock hoch.

„Jetzt will ich nicht, ich bin schwanger."

„Schwanger hin oder her. Den Kleinen wird es schon nicht stören." Er grinste breit und fing an sie zu massieren.

Azrael biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen.

„Und wenn ich gar nicht mehr will, nie wieder?" sie klang nicht grade überzeugend.

„Das nehme ich dir nicht ab." Er übte mehr druck auf sie aus.

Das Mädchen biss sich fester auf die Lippe.

/ Kein Ton Azrael, untersteh dich / „Ist aber so."

„Ist es das wirklich?" er strich über ihre Perle.

Azrael warf den kopf in den Nacken,

„Ja ist es." Doch sie klang sehr heiser.

Diese Bewegung nutzte Alrik um ihr einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen.

Azrael würde leider sterben als einen Ton von sich zu geben, stattdessen biss sie sich weiter auf die Lippe und schmeckte plötzlich Blut.

Als wenn Alrik das Blut riechen könnte wandte er sich ihren Lippen zu um es genüsslich abzulecken.

Atemlos sah das Mädchen ihm dabei zu.

„Schmeckt es?" fragte sie sarkastisch

Doch er lachte nur böse.

„Und wie."

Da seine eine Hand ja noch beschäftigt war ließ er die andere nun unter ihr Oberteil gleiten und strich über ihre Brust.

„Lass es." Mit letzter Selbstbeherrschung sah sie ihn bittend an.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil ich nicht will."

„Aber ich, und das reicht." Verlangend küsste er sie.

Azrael konnte nichts gegen den Kuss tun, hämmerte jedoch mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust ein.

Doch Alrik verlagerte sein ganzes Gewicht auf sie und machte einfach weiter.

------

„Wie weit ist es noch, Ratte?" fragte Elladan ungeduldig als sie schon seit gut 10 Minuten durch die Gänge gewandert waren.

„Nicht mehr weit, seine Gemächer befinden sich da hinten."

„Das hoffe ich für dich!"

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl…" flüsterte Legolas leise.

„Wobei?" fragend sah der Elb aus Bruchtal seinen Freund an.

Legolas nickte in Richtung Feargils, konnte jedoch nichts sagen, da dieser stehen geblieben war.

„Geh gefälligst weiter!" knurrte Elladan ihn an.

„Wir sind da." Sagte der schwarzhaarige Elb kalt und deutete auf eine schwarze Tür.

„Alrik Gemächer."

Elladan musterte die Tür kritisch.

„Nicht sehr geschmackvoll. Nach dir!" er gab Feargil einen Stoß in den Rücken.

Dieser öffnete knurrend die Tür und trat ein.  
Legolas bemerkte sofort, den auf dem Bett liegenden, Alrik und sah ihn erschrocken an.

Auch Elladan musste sich kurz fassen.

„Was macht er da? Schlafen?" misstrauisch sah er Feargil an.

„Er sieht aus wie tot…" bemerkte Legolas.

Feargil lachte auf.

„Tot? Oh nein! So sieht es aus, wenn er von einem anderen Körper Besitz nimmt. Seiner bleibt hier zurück."

Elladan sah entschlossen in die Runde.

„Dann nutzen wir die Chance doch." Grimmig zog er seinen Dolch.

„Willst du das wirklich tun?" fragte Feargil ihn hämisch grinsend.

„Sieht es anders aus? Was interessiert es dich?"

„Ich meine ja nur. Er ist je gerade bei der süßen Azrael, wer weiß was er mit ihr macht, wenn er merkt was du vorhast. Aber wie ich sehe "treibt" er Azrael wieder in den Wahnsinn." Böse lachend betrachtete er Alriks ausgebeulte Hose.

Auch Elladan bemerkte dies.

„Er wird tot sein, bevor er etwas bemerkt!" schrie er auf und stürmte auf Alriks Körper zu.

Legolas sah ihm stumm dabei zu, Feargil verschwand böse lachend im Schatten des Zimmers.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei stieß Elladan Alrik den Dolch durchs Herz.

------

Azrael wehrte sich nur halbherzig gegen Alrik.

„Na gut, aber nur dieses eine Mal…"

Der Sohn Melkors grinste siegessicher, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er plötzlich inne. Vor Schmerzen aufschreiend krümmte er sich zusammen.

Entsetzt sah Azrael ihn an.

„Alrik!" kreischte sie und beugte sich über ihn. „Was ist los?"

Dieser wand sich unter ihr und schlug wild um sich, sein Körper in Minas Morgul tat das Selbe.

Azrael wurde von ihm vom Bett geschlagen und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf. „Alrik, was soll das?" langsam wurde sie hysterisch.

Mit einem Mal wurde er wieder ruhiger. Sein Atem ging schnell und abgehakt.

Plötzlich, von der einen Sekunde auf die andere war sein normaler Körper dort wo der des Elbs eben noch gelegen hatte, ein Dolch steckte in seiner Brust, den er mühevoll mit einem Schrei herauszog.

„Oh mein Gott!" das Mädchen zitterte vor Schreck „Alrik? Was…"

Sie krabbelte zu ihm aufs Bett und schaute ihn ängstlich an.

Dieser versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen, doch konnte er sie nicht mehr richtig erkennen.

„Kleine..." keuchte er.

„Ich bin hier." Mit zitternder Hand strich sie über sein Gesicht. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie leise.

Alrik tastete nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich... werde sterben... Du musst dafür sorgen... dass unser Sohn aufwächst." Er hustete etwas Blut, sein Atem ging noch schneller.

„Nein! Nicht sterben, das darfst du nicht!" schrie das Mädchen hysterisch und fing an zu weinen.

„Du musst es akzeptieren." Keuchte er „Kleine... du wirst es schaffen." Er drückte schwach ihre Hand.

„Nein… nein, nein, nein!" sagte sie entschieden. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach so verlassen."

Doch Alrik zog sie zu sich runter und küsste sie.

„Es tut mir Leid... alles..." wieder hustete er Blut. „Doch du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe."

Fassungslos sah Azrael ihn an.

„Warum... Warum sagst du sowas?"

„Du sollst es wissen... vergiss mich nicht. Es tut mir leid... das ich meine Pflichten... nicht erfüllen könnte." Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Hör auf damit." Schluchzte sie. „Du kannst mich doch nicht all die Zeit wie Dreck behandeln und nur, weil du jetzt stirbst so nett sein." Aus einem unersichtlichen Grund wurde sie wütend.

„Dafür entschuldige ich mich... ich konnte die Gefühle nie zeigen... ich durfte sie nicht zulassen."

Fürchterlich fing er an zu röcheln, der Druck seiner Hand auf ihrem Bauch verstärkte sich, ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich von dort aus.

„Was tu…"

Doch mitten im Satz wurde sie unterbrochen, denn wieder zog er sie runter und küsste sie mit letzter Kraft. Gleichzeitig spürte Azrael wie ein starker Sog schwarzer Energie durch seine Hand und Lippen auf sie über floss. Entsetzt versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch er hielt sie mit letzter Kraft unbarmherzig fest.

Ein letztes Mal drang seine Zunge in ihren Mund ein, langsam sank er zurück.

„Achte auf meinen Sohn..."

Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite und seine Augen wurden glasig.

Apathisch schaute Azrael auf ihn nieder, sie konnte nicht realisieren was da gerade passiert war, genauso wenig hatte sie bemerkt, dass ihre Augen sich schwarz verfärbt hatten.

------

Zur gleichen Zeit spürte Elrond in seinem Arbeitszimmer plötzlich eine große Menge schwarzer Energie in Bruchtal.

Eilig sprang er auf.

„Glorfindel, zu Azrael, los!"

Beide eilten so schnell es ging aus dem Raum und durch die Gänge.

„Mylord, was ist geschehen?"

„Spürt Ihr nicht die Energie?"

„Schwach…"

„Ich ahne schreckliches."

Überstürzt stürmte er in Azraels Zimmer, atemlos betrachtete er das Bild, welches sich ihm dort darbot.

Fassungslos starrte Glorfindel auf Azrael und den toten Alrik.

„Was ist hier passiert?"

Azrael beachtete die beiden gar nicht und starrte völlig teilnahmslos Alriks toten Körper an, ihr Kopf war leicht gesenkt, so dass keiner ihre schwarzen Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich spüre eine starke dunkle Energie." Sagte Elrond.

Glorfindel näherte sich langsam Azrael.

„Aber Alrik kann es nicht mehr sein." Sanft berührte er Azraels Schulter.

Bei dieser Berührung schreckte das Mädchen auf und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

Erschrocken bemerkte Elrond Azraels Augen.

„Es kommt auch von ihr!"

Auch sein Berater wich zurück.

„Azrael, was ist hier geschehen?"

Doch das Mädchen war durch Alriks letzten Zauber nicht ansprechbar. Sie musterte die beiden Elben als hätte sie sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen.

„Azrael, hörst du mich?" fragte Elrond leise, während er langsam auf sie zuging und sich vor sie kniete.

Benommen schüttelte diese den Kopf.

„Azrael, wenn du uns kennst, dann nick." Versuchte nun auch Glorfindel auf sie einzureden.

Azrael schniefte, nickte dann jedoch.

Vorsichtig legte Elrond eine Hand auf ihre.

„Weißt du was passiert ist?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist das Alrik?"

Elrond deutete auch den Toten.

Azrael schlang die Arme um sich, und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Er… er… ist er…?"

„Ja."

„Ok…" flüsterte das Mädchen leise, wand sich dann jedoch plötzlich an Alriks Leiche. „Warum tust du mir das an!" schrie sie ihn an.

Beruhigend legte Glorfindel ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ruhig, er kann nichts dafür."

„Wer denn sonst. Er kann mich doch nicht so einfach verlassen. Erst sagt er mir, dass er mich liebt und nun lässt er mich zurück, warum?" schrie sie immer noch weiter

Elrond bemerkte den Dolch am Boden und machte Glorfindel unauffällig drauf aufmerksam, seine Lippen formten stumm Elladans Name, was Azrael jedoch nicht bemerkte.

Der Berater nickte unmerklich, ho unauffällig den blutigen Dolch auf und ließ ihn in den Falten seines Gewands verschwinden.

Azrael bemerkte das ganze gar nicht. Sie saß immer noch neben Alrik und strich über seine kalte Wange.

„Warum?" wieder fing sie an zu weinen.

Glorfindel warf Elrond einen kurzen Blick zu, setzte sich dann jedoch neben Azrael und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme.

„Es ist besser so, glaub mir."

Mit ihren schwarzen Augen funkelte Azrael ihn an.

„Ist es nicht!"

Erschrocken zuckte Glorfindel zusammen.

„Was ist mit deinen Augen geschehe?"

„Was soll mit ihnen sein?" langsam wurde das Mädchen wirklich wütend.  
Langsam wich der Elb vor ihr zurück.

„Ganz ruhig, kein Grund wütend zu werden."

Elrond ging auf Azrael zu.

„Komm mal her, meine Kleine, wir können dir helfen." Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, damit sie vom Bett aufstand, Glorfindel beobachtete das Ganze kritisch

Unsicher schaute Azrael ihn an, zögernd ergriff sie die Hand und stand auf.  
Elrond hielt die Hand fest und sprach einen Zauber über Azrael.

„Fangt sie auf." Warf er schnell ein, und fuhr fort eine Formel zu murmeln.

Azrael sah ihn erst erschrocken an, sackte dann jedoch langsam bewusstlos zusammen.

Glorfindel hielt sie wie geheißen fest.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

„Sie musste schlafen. Ihr Körper würde sonst an der großen Last zerbrechen." Elrond musterte Alriks toten Körper.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er scheint von seinem Tod seine ganze schwarze Energie auf sie übertragen zu haben."

„Seine Ganze?" Glorfindel war fassungslos.

„Ich befürchte es."

Ungläubig schüttelte der Elb den Kopf.

„Wozu sollte er das tun? Soll sie etwa ein Werk zu Ende führen?"

„Dazu ist sie gar nicht in der Lage und das müsste er eigentlich wissen, ich verstehe es auch nicht."

„Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn..."

„Das sehe ich auch so, bringt sie bitte erst mal in ihr und Elladans Zimmer. Wenn Ihr es könnt, bleibt bei ihr bis sie aufwacht."

Glorfindel nickte.

„Wie Ihr wünscht."

Mit Azrael auf den Armen ging er nach draußen.

------

Währenddessen in Minas Morgul.  
Legolas starrte immer noch auf den toten Elb vor sich, der nun anstatt Alrik vor ihnen lag.

„Was ist da passiert?"

Elladan löste sich aus seiner Starre.

„Ich... weiß es nicht. Wo ist der Mistkerl hin?" schrie er wütend aus.

Feargil lachte aus dem Schatten böse auf.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er jetzt bei Azrael, tot oder lebendig… wer weiß."

Plötzlich ging er mit einem Messer auf Elladan los.

„Stirb Elb!"

Legolas sah den Angriff und schoss Feargil einen Pfeil in die Brust, bevor er Elladan erreichen konnte.

Dieser sah fassungslos zu wie der schwarzhaarige Elb zusammenbrach und reglos liegen blieb.

„Was war das denn?"

„Er hat versucht dich zu töten."

Kalt sah Legolas auf Feargil nieder.

Elladan seufzte auf.

„Manche lernen nie, was besser für sie wäre." Damit beugte er sich über ihn um zu sehen ob er noch lebte.

„Und, lebt er noch?"

Elladan tastete nach dem Puls.

„Ich spüre nichts."

Kurzerhand zog Legolas sein Schwert und rammte es dem am Boden liegenden Feargil in den Bauch.

„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser." Sagte er eisig.

Elladan sah seinen Freund an.

„Wir sind heute aber gereizt."

„Ich will endlich hier weg, weg von diesem Abschaum.

Außerdem müssen wir so schnell es geht nach Bruchtal zurück. Galawen braucht auch was zu essen, sie sah nicht gut aus."

Elladan eilte aus dem Raum.

„Dann lass uns nicht länger warten!"


	57. Endlich Frieden?

Kapitel 54

Ein Monat war nun seit dem Vorfall mit Alrik vergangen.

Azrael lag seit der Zeit kaum ansprechbar im Bett, Glorfindel übersah sie völlig, der jeden Tag kam, um zu versuchen mit ihr zu reden.

„Azrael, was denkst, wann wirst du wieder normal essen, hm?" mal wieder stellte er einen halbleeren Teller zur Seite.

„Weiß nicht, sag du es mir."

„Würdest du es dann heute tun?"

„Warum?" ausdruckslos sah sie ihn an.

Glorfindel lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Naja, da sind welche die dich sehen wollen."

Azrael zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir egal."

„Nun, mir ist es aber nicht so egal."

Elladan stand wie aus dem Boden gewachsen plötzlich in der Tür.

Glorfindel ging an ihm vorbei nach draußen.

„Ich weiß nicht was dein Vater dir schon erzählt hat, aber sie bekommt ein starkes Mittel, deswegen ist sie kaum ansprechbar, streng sie nicht zu sehr an." Flüsterte er ihm leise zu.

Azrael starre wieder ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster.

Elladan ging auf sie zu.

„Fuindi..." er setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Wie geht es dir?"

Langsam schaute Azrael ihn an.

„Gut… denke ich."

„Freust du dich den gar nicht mich zu sehen?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich denke schon."

„Du denkst?" sanft küsste er sie, doch Azrael erwiderte ihn nur zögernd.

Elladan löste sich von ihr und sah sie sanft an.

„Jetzt wird alles gut werden."

„Na, habt ihr euch also wieder vertragen?" lächelnd stand Galawen in der Tür.

„Ist das so?" fragte Azrael und sah Stirn runzelnd wie auch Legolas den Raum betrat. „Sieht so aus." Ihre Stimme klang weiterhin ausdruckslos.

Galawen umarmte ihre Freundin, doch war sie immer noch recht dürr und blass.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Azrael erwiderte die Umarmung und musterte sie.

„Du siehst krank aus."

„Ich will wissen wir du nach drei Wochen im Keller aussiehst." Sie grinste immer noch leicht, dich ihre Worte waren ernst.

„Muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

Galawen nickte.

„Aber hey, ich habs ja überlebt."

„Was hat sie, sie ist so… seltsam." Flüsterte Legolas Elladan zu.

„Sie hat starke Beruhigungsmittel bekommen, doch den genauen Grund kenn ich nicht."

„Hat dir dein Vater nichts gesagt?"

„Nichts Genaues. Vorerst jedenfalls nicht."

Desinteressiert betrachtete Azrael die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Ihr hattet wohl viel zu tun." Fragte sie plötzlich.

„Ja, Alriks Tod hat einiges an Aufruhr hervorgebracht."

Plötzlich funkelte Azrael ihren Mann an.

„Alriks Tod?"

Überrascht sah Elladan sie an.

„Natürlich, ich hab ihn schließlich selbst umgebracht, dazu sind wir doch ausgezogen."

In Azraels Inneren begann es zu brodeln.

„Aha, du warst das also…" trotz der Beruhigungsmittel stand sie kurz vor dem Durchdrehen.

Galawen sprang panisch auf, der Blick ihrer Freundin erinnerte sie zu sehr an Alrik. Schützend nahm Legolas sie in die Arme.

Elladan war irritiert.

„Was dachtest du denn?"

„Was ich dacht? Das ist eine gute Frage, was soll ich schon denken, wenn der halbtote Alrik plötzlich hier ist?" fauchte sie wütend.

Elladan war nun ernsthaft besorgt, doch auch leicht erschrocken, so kannte er sie gar nicht.

„Er hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

„Wieso sollte er mir etwas getan haben? DU warst es doch!"

„Er hätte sich an dir vergreifen können, was weiß ich wozu dieser Mistkerl fähig war?"

„DU!" schwankend sprang Azrael auf. „Du nennst Ihn einen Mistkerl? Du bist der Mistkerl!"

Elladan wich langsam zurück.

„Aber Fuindi, ich hab das doch nur für uns getan." Er klang fast schon kleinlaut.

„Aber weißt du was du MIR angetan hast?" schrie sie ihn an.

„Dann sag es mir!" verzweifelt sah er sie an.

„DAS!" schrie sie laut.

Ihre Augen färbten sich plötzlich schwarz und eine dunkle Aura umgab sie.

Entsetzt zog Legolas Galawen ein paar Schritte zurück, die sich panisch an ihn drückte.

„Azrael, hör auf!" kreischte die Elbe angstvoll.

Azrael konnte es nicht kontrollieren, da es von ihrer Wut ausgelöst wurde, doch von Galawens Schrei kam sie wieder zu Sinnen und normalisierte sich wieder.

Langsam fing sie an zu schwanken.

Elladan hielt sie fest.

„Was war das denn?" besorgt sah er sie an.

„Alrik…" war die Antwort, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Plötzlich stürzte Elrond in den Raum, besorgt ging er zu Azrael.

„Was ist los?"

Vorsichtig legte Elladan sie aufs Bett.

„Sie ist plötzlich ausgeflippt und strahlte eine starke schwarze Aura ab, was ist passiert Adar?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Azrael hat uns nicht viel erzählt. Seit dem Vorfall redet sie kaum noch. Aber anscheinend hat sie Alrik erzählt sie sei schwanger, um ihr Leben zu retten. Als er in ihren Armen starb übertrug er all seine Energie auf sie, eigentlich für das Kind, doch nun ist sie in Azrael."

„Wird es folgen für sie haben?" Elladan machte sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen.

„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Zu Zeit ist sie nicht sie selbst."

„Wann wirst du es wissen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es tut mir Leid." Traurig sah er seinen Sohn an, dieser Nickte stumm.

Galawen gab Legolas ein Zeichen, dass sie lieber rausgehen sollten.

„Setz dich mein Sohn."

Wie geheißen setzte Elladan sich.

„Was?"

„Du solltest wissen, was Alrik zu ihr gesagt hat."

„Schieß los."

Innerlich machte der Elb sich auf einiges gefasst.

„Er hat sich bei ihr für alles entschuldigt und ihr seine Liebe gestanden."

Elladan bekam große Augen.

„Bitte WAS? Aber wieso?"

„Er wusste, er würde sterben, und er dachte Azrael wäre von ihm schwanger. Frag mich nicht nach dem genauen Grund."

„Und wenn ich es doch tue?"

„Ich kann ihn dir nicht nennen, weil ich ihn nicht weiß."

Elladan nickte.

„Und sagte er sonst noch was?"

„Soweit ich weiß nichts, doch steckt nun in ihr seine ganze schwarze Energie."

Elladan ballte die Fauste.

„Selbst im Tod stellt er noch was an." Knurrte er wütend.

„Es war ein genialer letzter Schachzug von ihm."

„Was bringt ihm das?"

„Er wollte wohl, dass sein Kind sein Werk vollendet, nie hätte er Azrael das sonst angetan. Ihm muss klar gewesen sein, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich an der Macht zerbricht."

Erschrocken sah Elladan seinen Vater an.

„Du mein sie wird sterben?"

„Nicht wenn sie es schafft, nicht mehr gegen die Kraft zu kämpfen. Auch wenn es seltsam klingt, sie muss sie zulassen, sonst zerstört sie sie."

„Zu kämpfen? Adar, was meinst du damit?"

„Sie kämpft mit allen Mitteln, sie will nicht wahr haben, was mit ihr geschehen ist."

„Können wir was tun, um ihr zu helfe, oder ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht kämpfen darf?"

„Alles was wir ihr sagen würden wäre sinnlos." Elronds Blick wanderte zu dem schlafenden Mädchen. „Das hätte selbst er nicht gewollt, dass es so endet."

„Verdammt..." Elladan stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Ich dachte es wäre alles vorbei."

„Das haben wir alle gehofft, doch wenn sie das schafft, ist es vorbei, endgültig."

„Wird sie sich verändern, sollte sie es zulassen?"

„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber wir müssen es akzeptieren." Traurig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Es kann alles Mögliche passieren, sie könnte ihr Gedächtnis für immer verlieren, oder versuchen Alriks Werk zu vollenden."

Elladan schloss kurz die Augen um sich wieder zu sammeln, sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

„Okay..."

„Aber egal was es sein wird, du musst ihr zur Seite stehen, sonst schafft sie es nicht."

Anklagend sah der Elb Elrond an.

„Was denkst du bitte von mir?"

„Es könnte ja sein, das du dich von ihr abwenden wirst."

„Nie im Leben!" empört sprang er auf.

Doch Elrond sah ihn beruhigend an.

„Nicht so laut."

Doch Elladan ließ sich nicht bremsen.

„Vater ich liebe sie, hast du das immer noch nicht verstanden?"

„Und wenn der schlimmste Fall eintritt und sie sich dem Bösen zu wendet?"

„Das ist mir egal. Du hast dich schon damals Arwen und Aragorn in den Weg gestellt, und sie fast dazu gebracht sich von dir abzuwenden, willst du es wirklich ein zweites Mal soweit treiben?"

Ach Elrond stand auf und sah seinen Sohn ernst und streng an.

„Würdest du dich für Sie gegen mich stellen?"

„Ja, bei Eru, das würde ich! Und jetzt raus aus meinem Zimmer!" schrie Elladan ihn an.

Widerspruchslos drehte der Herr Bruchtals sich um und ging raus.

Wütend knallte Elladan die Tür hinter sich zu, immer noch rasend lief er im Zimmer auf und ab.

Durch den Lärm wachte Azrael verwirrt auf.

Elladan warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Schlaf weiter." Sagte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Was… was ist los?"

„Nur mein werter Herr Vater."

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Der Elb nickte abgehackt.

„Dieser alte Narr weiß anscheinend nicht was Sache ist."

„Ich dachte er weiß immer alles."

„Das denkt er! Doch was in seinem eigenen Sohn vorgeht bemerkte er nicht."

Azrael sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wollte er dich zu was zwingen?"

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken."

„Und wozu?"

Doch Elladan winkte ab.

„Nicht so wichtig."

„Wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, würdest du dich nicht so aufregen."

„Er meinte ich solle dich verlassen, solltest du dich auf die Seite des Bösen stellen wollen."

Das Mädchen riss die Augen auf.

„Bitte was?" sie wurde immer verwirrter. „Seite des Bösen?"

„Wegen Alriks nettem Geschenk an dich, oder viel mehr, dein nicht vorhandenes Kind." Er lief weiter auf und ab.

„Du… du weiß es?"

Elladan nickte.

Langsam setzte Azrael sich im Bett auf.

„Oh."

„Hey, ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, schließlich wärest du sonst tot."

Azrael nickte.

„Ich werde damit fertig."

Besorgt sah er sie an.

„Wirst du das wirklich?"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Vater sagte, du müsstest dich auf diese Kraft einlassen, sonst würde sie dich zerstören."

Ungläubig hob Azrael eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, sagt er das. Ich denke das nicht."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Nichts, ich werde mich aber dagegen wehren koste es was es wolle."

„Fuindi, ich möchte nicht das du deswegen stirbst."

Azrael wirkte langsam leicht gereizt.

„Ich werde nicht sterben!"

„Und was wenn er recht hat? Ich will dich nicht verlieren, jetzt, wo alles überstanden scheint."

„Ich werde NICHT daran sterben."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!"

„Aber du weißt es?"

„Nein, aber Vater wird es sicher tun."

„Ach, dabei weiß er nicht mal was in seinem Sohn vorgeht."

Elladan machte eine wütende Handbewegung.

„Der alte Narr ist für sowas zu verbohrt."

„Wer sagt dann, dass er sich nicht bei mir auch irrt?"

„Und wenn er es nicht tut?"

„Tut er aber." Damit war für Azrael die Sache beendet.

„Wollen wir es hoffen..."

Seufzend ließ sich Elladan in einen Stuhl fallen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wie soll ich mich schon fühlen."

Beschwichtigend hob der Elb die Hände.

„Das will ich ja grad wissen."

„Mir geht es gut." Kam es patzig zurück.

„Okay."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein.

Azrael kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decken.

„Willst du ewig da so schweigend rum sitzen?"

„Was sollte ich denn sagen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Sag du doch was."

„Ich bin krank."

„Wieso?"

„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und fühle mich, als wenn ich in Watte gepackt bin, total seltsam."

Besorgt sah Elladan sie an.

„In Watte gepackt?"

„So komisch halt, als wenn ich gar nichts um mich mehr mitbekommen würde, wie unter Drogen." Sie seufzte auf.

„Das ist sicher das Beruhigungsmittel."

„Das war schon vorher so." sagte das Mädchen leise.

„Seit wann?"

„Seit meinem "Geschenk""

Innerlich fluchte Elladan auf.

„Also könnte er doch Recht haben."

„Wer? Womit?"

„Vater, damit das wenn du dich dagegen wehrst, du daran zerbrichst."

„Nur weil ich mich so seltsam fühle? Ja klar."

„Azrael, ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Auch der Ausbruch vorhin, das war nicht normal."

„Du hast mich gereizt."

„Aber so? Nein."

„Ich habe zu Zeit einfach schwache Nerven."

„Schwache Nerven verursachen aber keine schwarzen Augen."

„Paperlapap. Das hast du dir sicher eingebildet."

„Nein, hast du nicht bemerkt wie Galawen und Legolas reagiert haben?"

„Ich bin halt Furcht einflößend."

„Naja..."

Kritisch sah Azrael Elladan an.

„Willst du etwa das Gegenteil behaupten?"

„Nur, das du noch nie SO warst wie vorhin."

„Das habt ihr euch nur eingebildet, schließlich habt ihr da hinten einiges erlebt."

Der Elb schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Du hättest dich selbst erleben müssen."

„Ich war auch dabei, falls du es vergessen hast." Sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Aber hast du es wirklich erlebt?"

Azrael seufzte genervt auf.

„Können wir das nicht einfach lassen?"

„Ich möchte einfach nur verstehen was mit dir geschehen ist."

„Wenn ich es weiß, sag ich dir bescheid."

Damit drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu.

Elladan seufzte auf.

„Okay."

„Aber du könntest dich ja ruhig ein bisschen hinlegen, du wirkst erschöpft." Sie sah ihn nicht an, da sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag, doch wirkte sie besänftigter.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Elladan, doch nagten die Strapazen der letzten Tage wirklich an ihm.

„Weil ich dich kenne, Herr Ehemann."

„Du hast ja Recht." Er legte sich zu ihr

„Ich habe immer Recht!"

„Naja, fast jedenfalls." Leicht lächelte er sie an.

„Halt die klappe und komm unter die Decke."

Der Elb lachte leise, tat aber wie ihm geheißen.

Am Liebsten hätte Azrael sich an ihn gekuschelt, doch eine innere Stimme hinderte sie dran, deswegen blieb sie still liegen.

Doch da Elladan diese innere Stimme ja nicht hören konnte zog er sie an sich und nahm sie in den Arm.

Im ersten Moment wehrte Azrael sich, gab es dann jedoch auf.

Elladan war fast sofort eingeschlafen, und auch das Mädchen fühlte sich in seinen Armen viel zu wohl.

Doch plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl durch die Berührung Elladans zu verbrennen und wich erschrocken vor ihm zurück. Fassungslos betrachtete sie ihre Hände, dort war nichts zu sehen.

Elladan wachte zwar nicht auf, doch grummelte er leise, da es plötzlich neben ihm so leer und kalt geworden war.

Hektisch schnappte Azrael sich ein Kissen und legte es Elladan in den Arm, dann legte sie sich ans andere Ende des Bettes und versuchte auch einzuschlafen.

Nach Stunden jedoch konnte Azrael immer noch nicht einschlafen.

Immer und immer wieder versuchte sie Elladan mit der Fingerspitze zu berühren, doch jedes Mal hatte sie das Gefühl zu verbrennen.

Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. So schnell es ging huschte sie aus dem Bett und packte ihre Tasche. Als sie fertig war eilte sie zum Schreibtisch und schrieb sie schnell eine Nachricht.

_Liebster Elladan_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder weglaufe, doch ich habe keine Wahl. _

_Es ist unfair dir gegenüber würde ich jetzt bleiben._

_Ich muss erst mit Alriks Fluch klar kommen bevor ich je wieder Bruchtals Boden betreten werde. Bitte folge mir nicht, ich muss alleine damit fertig werden. Koste es was es wolle._

_Ich Liebe dich_

_Azrael_

So schnell es ging verließ sie Bruchtal in Richtung Rohan.

------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Elladan mit den Kissen im Arm.

Verschlafen sah er sich am, doch als er bemerkte das er allein war kletterte er mühselig aus dem Bett, dabei fiel ihm der Brief ins Auge.

Schnell las er ihn, nicht glauben wollend was er da sah.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

Ein lauter Schrei brach aus seiner Kehle, kraftlos sank er zu Boden und blieb dort zusammengekauert hocken.

Einige Minuten später stürzte Legolas zusammen mit Galawen in das Zimmer.

„Was ist los Elladan?"

Dieser sagte jedoch nichts, starrte nur mit leerem Blick auf den Brief.

Legolas nahm ihn sich und las ihn leise durch, aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie Elrond und Glorfindel ebenfalls das Zimmer betraten und gab ihnen schweigend den Brief. Erschrocken lasen die beiden den Brief und schauten sich an.

Galawen kümmerte sich derweil um Elladan und versuchte ihn zum sprechen zu bewegen.

„Das wird nicht gut gehen…" sagte Glorfindel nach einiger Zeit leise.

Elrond nickte zustimmend.

„Ich versteh das nicht." Ratlos sah Elladan von einem zum anderen, seine Augen glänzten verdächtig.

„Wie ich es schon gesagt habe, sie wird versuchen alleine dagegen zu kämpfen." Sagte der Herr Bruchtals sanft.

„Aber das darf sie doch nicht!"

„Jetzt kann sie keiner mehr aufhalten und wir müssen warten was passiert."

„Hoffentlich wird es gut geht…"

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich will euch allen die Hoffnung ja nicht nehmen, aber es sieht schlecht aus."

Betroffen sah Galawen Elrond an, Elladan lief im Zimmer auf und ab, derweil versuchte Legolas seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Und wenn du sie doch suchen gehst?"

„Aber das will sie doch nicht! Außerdem wo sollte ich denn anfange?"

„Wie wäre es mit Rohan, schließlich hatte sie guten Kontakt mit Eomer und Eowyn."

Elladan nickte und wollte sich sofort auf den Weg machen, doch Elrond ließ es nicht zu.

„Elladan!" rief er ihn scharf zurück.

Dieser blieb abrupt stehen.

„WAS?"

„Sie hat dich darum gebeten, ihr nicht zu folgen, sollte sie wirklich dabei sterben, wäre das ihre letzte Bitte an dich, willst du ihr diese verwehren?"

„Nein..."

Milde sah Elrond ihn an.

„Wirst du auf sie warten?"

„Natürlich." Erwiderte Elladan emotionslos.

„Sie wird zurückkommen."

„Ich hoffe es." Elladan sah seinen Vater an, doch sein Blick wurde seltsam leer.

Elrond lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Sie liebt dich."


	58. Elladans Absturz

Kapitel 56

Eine Woche nach Azraels Fluch saß Legolas mit Elladan zusammen in seinem Zimmer.

„Elladan, jetzt hör auf damit!"

„Womit? Ich tu doch gar nichts."

„Du sitzt nun schon eine Woche hier rum und starrst diese Wand an."

„Lass mich doch, sie ist weiß und glatt, ist doch was."

„Ja, aber das ist kein Grund sie 7 tage lang anzustarren."

Legolas klang sichtlich genervt.

Elladan seufzte auf.

„Hast du ne bessere Idee?"

„Beschäftige dich. Unternimm etwas mit mir und Galawen, hilf deinem Vater und Glorfindel."

„Keine Lust."

Langsam regte Legolas sich wirklich auf.

„Keine Lust, keine Lust!"

„Du hast doch auch nicht immer zu allem Lust, darf ich das nicht auch mal haben?"

Ernst sah der Prinz Düsterwalds ihn an.

„Leb dein Leben weiter, auch ohne sie."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann."

„Aber du weißt auch, dass sie wieder kommt."

„Wird sie das? Vielleicht hat Alriks Kraft sie verändert, vielleicht ist ihr etwas passiert."

„Du wüsstest es, wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre."

„Wenn es ihr sehr schlecht gehen würde, ja. Aber nicht wenn sie aufgehalten wird, sich den Kopf anhaut oder sie das Gedächnis verliert, es kann wer weiß was dazwischen kommen."

Seufzend stand Legolas auf.

„Das alles sind Vermutungen, du malst den Teufel an die Wand!" er ging Richtung Tür

„Geh wieder unter Elben, sonst wird Azrael keinen Elladan mehr vorfinden, wenn sie zurückkehrt."

Gedankenverloren nickte Elladan, blieb jedoch sitzen.

------

Einen Monat später klopfte Glorfindel leise an Elladans Zimmertür.

„Hm?" war die einzige Antwort.

Als der Berater das Zimmer betrat fand er Elladan auf dem Bett liegend vor, wie er die Decke anstarrte.

„Lord Elladan, Euer Vater würde Euch gerne sprechen."

„Was will er?"

„Mit Euch reden." Glorfindel musterte Elladan. „Ihr seht nicht gut aus."

Mühsam setzte Elladan sich auf.

„Macht das Licht."

In der Tat war es relativ dunkel im Raum.

Energisch ging Glorfindel zu den Vorhängen und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf.

„Bei Licht seht Ihr noch schlimmer aus!"

Geblendet blinzelte Elladan mit roten Augen in das Licht. Sein Gesicht wirkte wirklich blass und eingefallen.

„Ihr solltet ein bisschen nach draußen gehen."

Noch bevor der Elb protestieren konnte hatte Glorfindel seinen Arm gepackt und zog ihm vom Bett mit nach draußen.

Willenlos ließ Elladan sich mitschleppen.

„Wenn ihr meint..."

„Nicht nur ich meine das!" wütend sah der Blonde Elladan an. „Ihr lasst Euch gehen!"

„Ja und? Wen interessiert das?"

„Mich, Euren Vater, alle hier in Bruchtal."

„Mir egal."

Mit zerzausten Haaren stolperte er hinter Glorfindel her.

Draußen im Garten angekommen drückte Elronds Berater seinen Schützling auf eine Bank.

„Meint Ihr wirklich, dass Euer verhalten Azrael hilft?"

„Hilft ihres mir?"

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Ihr scheint es gleich, wie es mir hier geht, sie interessiert es nicht mehr, sonst wäre sie viel früher gekommen." Aus seinen Worten sprach keinerlei Emotionen, noch nicht einmal Enttäuschung.

„Und wenn sie nicht früher kommen konnte? Es ist grad mal 1 Monat vergangen."

„Ein Monat oder ein Jahrhundert, was macht das schon?"

„Für einen Elb nicht viel. Ihr wisst sie wird zu Euch zurückkommen, warum also lasst Ihr euch so hängen?"

„Weil man sich bei ihr nie sicher sein kann! Wann hat sie je das getan, was man erwartete?"

Jetzt musste Glorfindel doch leicht lächeln.

„Das stimmt, erwartet das Unerwartete bei Azrael."

„Da hast du, sonst noch was?"

„Aber vertraut Ihr nicht in ihre Liebe?"

Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß was Alrik aus ihr gemacht hat."

„Sie ist stark und kann sich wehren."

„Das darf sie ja gerade nicht." Wiederholte Elladan die Worte seines Vaters.

Nachdenklich saß Glorfindel sich neben Elladan.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie es schafft. Egal was sie tut."

Elladan nickte stumm.

„Sie wird wieder kommen, sonst wäre sie mehr als dumm. So eine große und aufrichtige Liebe weg zu werfen, das könnte selbst sie nicht." Fuhr der Berater fort, stand auf und ging weg.

aufsteht und weggeht

Elladan sah ihm kurz hinterher, stand dann jedoch auf und schleppte sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr mit Elrond zu reden, und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu, das Licht tat ihm in den Augen weh. Auch fühlte er sich seltsam matt und müde.

------

Ein Halbes Jahr später betrat Elrond besorgt Elladans Zimmer.  
"Mein Sohn? Wie geht es dir?"

Ansatzweise hob dieser den Kopf.

„Egal."

Resigniert setzte der Herr Bruchtal sich auf die Bettkante neben seinen Sohn.

„Ein halbes Jahr…" sagte er leise.

„Es ist wie eine Ewigkeit." Flüsterte er.

„Hast du aufgegeben?"

„Was meinst du?"

Elrond legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Du schwindest mein Sohn."

Der Elb zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann soll es so sein."

„Und sollte sie wiederkommen? Nachdem du…"

„Wird sie das denn je wieder tun?" mit letzter Kraft stand Elladan auf und schlurfte zum Fenster.

Traurig betrachtete Elrond ihn, oder besser was noch von ihm übrig war.

„Vertraust du ihr denn nicht?"

„Ich dachte mal es zu tun."

„Und dann?"

„Dann ging sie und kam nie zurück."

Elladan redete als wäre sein Vater nie dabei gewesen, dieser hörte ihm still zu.

„Sie sagte, sie würde nicht lange weg bleiben, nur bis sie mit ihrem Fluch fertig geworden ist, doch sie hat ihr Versprechen nie gehalten, sie hat gelogen."

„Und wenn sie nicht damit fertig geworden ist?"

„Dann ist sowieso alles egal."

„Glaubst du das?"

„Ist es anders?"

„Ist deine Liebe so groß zu ihr?"

Benommen schüttelte Elladan den Kopf.

„Adar...?" Mit verschwommenen Augen versuchte er den Blick Elronds zu finden.

„Elladan!" erschrocken sprang er auf und eilte zu seinem Sohn. „Was ist los?"

„Ich..."

Elladan machte einen schwankenden Schritt, auf halben Weg zu Elrond brach er zusammen und blieb reglos liegen.

Eilig kniete Elrond sich neben ihn.

„Elladan, wach auf!"

Doch als alles nicht half rief der Herr Bruchtals nach Glorfindel und den anderen.

„Mylord, was ist geschehen?" Atemlos kam sein Berater herangeeilt.

„Ich befürchte es ist zu spät…" Trauer spiegelte sich in seinem Blick, hilflos sah er auf seinen Sohn herab.

Glorfindel wurde bleich.

„Ihr meint... das darf nicht wahr sein!"

Galawen und Legolas kamen ebenfalls von Elronds Ruf alarmiert heran gelaufen.

„Wir müssen Azrael so schnell es geht zurückholen, vielleicht kann sie ihn noch retten." Sagte die Elbe mit zitternder Stimme, sie hatte schon länger mit sowas gerechnet.

„Wer geht sie suchen?" Elrond sah in die Runde.

„Ich werde gehen!" sagte Legolas mit fester Stimme und trat vor.

„Ich komme mit!"

„Nein, du musst bei Elladan bleiben."

„Aber warum?" hilfesuchend sah Galawen von Legolas zu Elrond und wieder zurück. „Was könnte ich für ihn tun, was Ihr nicht besser könntet, Lord Elrond?"

Doch der Herr Bruchtals schüttelte den Kopf.

„Legolas hat Recht. Es sollten Freunde bei ihm bleiben, solange Azrael nicht da ist." Dann sah er Legolas an. „Eile dich!"

Legolas gab Galawen einen Kuss.

„Ich werde so schnell es geht nach Rohan gehen."

Die Elbe nickte resigniert, doch sah sie ein, dass es so besser ist.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf, Schatz." Bittend sah sie ihn an.

„Es ist doch nicht gefährlich Azrael zu suchen." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Prinzen, dann verließ er den Raum.

Seufzend sah Galawen ihm nach, doch dann wandte sie sich Elrond zu.

„Wenn ich etwas für Elladan tun kann, so sagt es bitte, egal was."

Zusammen mit Glorfindel legte Elrond Elladan auf das Bett.

„Wir können nicht viel tun, nur beten und hoffen, dass Azrael bald kommt."

Die Elbe nickte.

„Mögen die Valar uns erhören..."

------

Nur wenige Tage nach Elladans Schwinden stürmte Legolas in die Halle von Meduselt. Außer Atem verbeugte er sich vor Eomer.

„Bitte verzeiht mein ungestümes Auftreten, König der Reiter Rohans."

Dieser saß auf dem Thron und sah Legolas überrascht an.

„Freund Legolas, was führt Euch zu uns?"

„Bitte helft mir das Mädchen Azrael zu finden, ich bitte Euch, ein Leben steht auf dem Spiel!"

Eomer sprang auf.

„Woher wisst Ihr, dass es ihr nicht gut geht?"

„Was?" nun war der Elb verwirrt „Ich verstehen nicht ganz."

„Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Schwächeanfall. Zu Zeit geht es ihr wieder besser, doch haben wir uns zwischenzeitlich richtig Sorgen um sie gemacht."

„Wann war dies genau?"

„Ich schätze es war vor 5 Tagen, wieso?"

Erschrocken sah Legolas Eomer an.

„Deswegen bin ich hier, vor genau 5 Tagen verlor Elladan von Bruchtal sein Bewusstsein, er schwindet von Tag zu Tag weiter, die Sehnsucht nach Azrael zerreißt ihn."

„Elladan und Azrael?" der König schluckte hart. „Davon wusste ich nichts. Folgt mir."

Schnell eilte er aus dem Raum.

So schnell es ging folgte der Elb ihm.

„Wird sie stark genug für einen sofortigen Aufbruch sein?"

„Es ist nichts schlimmes, es geht ihr wieder sehr gut. Wahrscheinlich spürt sie Elladans schwinden. Wir sind da." Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

„Ich weiß nicht weshalb sie vor einem halben Jahr hier her kam und ich habe sie auch nie gefragt. Aber was immer ihre Seele belastet hat, laut meiner Schwester hat sie sich darauf eingelassen und bekämpft es nicht mehr. Ich verstehe es nicht ganz, aber Ihr wisst sicher was sie meinte."

„Passt auf sie auf."

Damit ging er den Gang wieder zurück.

Legolas verstand sehr wohl, eilig klopfte er an.

Azrael saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster, eine seltsame Beklemmung hatte sich ihrer seit einiger Zeit bemächtigt.

„Ja?"

„Azrael, du musst sofort mitkommen!" sagte der Prinz sofort als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Legolas?" erschrocken sah das Mädchen ihn an.

„Ja, ich bin es, und jetzt komm in Erus Name, es bleibt keine Zeit!"

„Ich… Ich kann nicht"

„Aber du MUSST! Elladans Leben steht auf dem Spiel!"

„WAS?" sie sprang vom Bett auf.

Energisch schnappte Legolas sich Azraels leere Tasche und stopfte ihre Sachen eilig rein.

„Vor 5 Tagen ist er zusammen gebrochen, er wird sterben sollte ein Wunder ihn nicht noch retten können."

Wie versteinert blieb Azrael stehen und starrte den Elb an.

„Steh nicht so rum, komm schon!"

Er fasste sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Azrael konnte das einfach nicht begreifen.

„Aber… wieso?"

„Weil du ihn verlassen hast, seit diesem Tage war er nicht mehr er selbst, schon seit einem halben Jahr hat er das Zimmer nicht mehr freiwillig verlassen, starrte immerzu die Wand an."

„Was?" das Mädchen war fassungslos. „Aber ich hab doch gesagt ich würde wieder kommen." Sie bekam feuchte Augen.

„Aber nicht wann, er hat den Glauben in sich und alles auf dieser Welt völlig verloren."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, niemand weiß es, er redete so gut wie gar nichts und wenn ja nur Dinge, die völlig deprimierend waren."

Plötzlich fing das Mädchen an zu zittern.

„Und das nur wegen mir?"

Legolas nickte knapp.

„Du weißt doch was mit Elben passiert, wenn ihre Liebe sie verlässt oder zurückweist."

„Aber doch nur wenn sie ihr Herz endgültig verschenkt haben!"

„Das hat er dir doch immer wieder gesagt, was hast du dir bitte dabei gedacht?"

„Wobei?"

„Wenn er dir immer wieder seine Liebe beteuert hat."

„Ich weiß nicht…" Azrael fing an zu stottern. „Vielleicht, dass er es doch nicht so meinte?"

Der Elb rollte mit den Augen.

„Versteh einer die Menschen..."

„Woher soll ich denn wissen das es ihm diesmal erst ist, wenn man an all die Jahre zurückdenkt?" fauchte sie ihn plötzlich an.

„Vertrauen nennt man sowas!" fauchte Legolas nicht minder aggressiv zurück.

Draußen erreichten sie endlich das Pferd.

„Vertrauen muss man sich verdienen!" nun war sie ernsthaft böse.

„Ach und was hätte er noch alles tun sollen? Sterben? Da ist er auf dem besten Wege, außerdem, wer hat ihn des Öfters mal betrogen? Stichwort Glorfindel, Alrik, klingelt es?"

Azrael riss sich von ihm los.

„Hör auf mir das vor zu werfen. Du hast nicht das Recht so mit mir zu reden!"

„Hast du das Recht Elladan sowas anzutun, und auch noch zu behaupten er wäre deines Vertrauens nicht würdig?"

„Das habe ich nie so gesagt."

„Aber gemeint."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schnappte er sie und setzte sie aufs Pferd.

„Legolas Grünblatt!" Azrael war extrem wütend, plötzlich war sie von einer schwarzen Aura umgeben.

„Lass mich runter!" sagte sie kalt.

Legolas musste doch irgendwie schlucken, doch der Krieger in ihm ließ sich die aufkeimende Angst nicht anmerken.

„Nein, du kommst mit, und basta!"

Azrael sprang vom Pferd.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen!"

Langsam musste Legolas sich wirklich stark beherrschen um sie nicht niederzuschlagen und so mitzunehmen.

„Nein? Was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Ich könnte sehr vieles tun um dich davon abzuhalten."

„Und bitte was?" seine Augen blitzten herausfordernd auf. „Es geht um das Leben deines Mannes, verdammt!"

Das brachte Azrael wieder zu Vernunft, langsam verschwand die Aura.

„So schlimm?" fragte sie leise und schuldbewusst.

„Er stirbt verdammt, wir wissen doch noch nicht mal ob er überhaupt wieder aufwachen wird!"

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen.

„Oh."

„Also kommst du jetzt mit, oder was?"

„Natürlich." Entschlossen stieg sie aufs Pferd.

„Deine Angst vor Pferden verloren, hm?" der Elb konnte sich die Spitze einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Red nicht!" sie wirkte doch sehr angespannt.

Legolas rollte nur mit den Augen und stieg hinter ihr auf.

„Noro lim."

Das Pferd machte einen Satz nach vorne und galoppierte aus der Stadt.


	59. Azraels Rückkehr

Kapitel 57

Ein paar Tage später saßen Azrael und Legolas nachts erschöpft vor dem Lagerfeuer zusammen, sie waren nun nur noch einen Tagesritt von Bruchtal entfernt.

Legolas beobachtete das Mädchen aus den Augenwinkeln, diese starrte ins Feuer.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so lange weg geblieben?"

„Ich war schon drei Mal auf halben weg nach Bruchtal." Sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Und dann?"

Azrael zuckte mit den Schultern-

„Bin ich zurückgegangen."

„Warum?"

„Ich hatte angst…" sie flüsterte nur noch „Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte Elladan mich nicht mehr, jetzt mit diesem… diesem Fluch."

„Unsinn!"

„Könnte ich es ihm verdenken? Wer will schon eine Psychopathin als Frau, mit irgendwelchen unkontrollierten, dunklen Kräften?"

„Er lieb dich, denkst du das stört ihn?"

„Aber irgendwann haben auch seine Nerven und seine Liebe eine Grenze."

„Bis du dir da sicher?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr."

„Was?"

„Was ich glauben soll. Ich will nicht das er stirbt!" begann sich plötzlich an zu schluchzen.

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass du es wieder richten kannst."

„Ich bin ja auch an allem schuld."

„Stimmt."

Azrael funkelte ihn an.

„Danke für dein Mitleid!"

„Gern geschehen." Er grinste sie an.

Wütend schaute das Mädchen weg.

„Toll!"

Der Elb reagierte nicht und starrte ins Feuer.

„Legolas…" flüsterte Azrael plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Es tut mir leid… alles… es tut mir verdammt noch mal alles so leid!" wieder schluchzte sie.

„Das wird schon werden." Beinahe sanft sah er sie an.

Doch plötzlich sprang das Mädchen auf.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

„Du willst jetzt weiter?"

„Ja, und zwar sofort."

„Aber es ist dunkel, wir kommen nicht weit."

„Mir egal, ich muss zu Elladan!" entschlossen sah sie ihn an.

Der Elb seufzte.

„Aber nicht, wenn wir von Orks erwischt werden."

„Die mache ich alleine fertig."

Spöttisch schaute der Krieger das Mädchen an.

„Nicht wirklich."

Azrael zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Willst du mich herausfordern Elb?"

„Und wenn?"

„Du würdest es bereuen!"

„Das denk ich weniger, du hast beim Kampftraining nie aufgepasst."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Elladan hat es erzählt."

„Er kann auch nicht alles wissen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was denkst du was ich meine?"

„Du hast geübt?"

„Ich bin ein Naturtalent!"

Legolas lachte laut auf.

„Dann zeig es mal."

„Ich vertrödle mein Talent nicht an dir." Eingebildet schaute sie ihn an.

„Weil du keines hast."

Azrael grinste breit.

„Vielleicht nicht im Umgang mit Waffen."

„Und womit dann?"

Plötzlich war Azrael wieder mit einer schwarzen Aura umgeben, auch ihre –augen färbten sich schwarz.

„Ich kann es bald kontrollieren."

„Was willst du tun?"

Azrael legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte den Elb.

„Du hast mich herausgefordert."

„Du bist unfair."

„Wieso?"

„Ich hab solche Kräfte nicht."

Das Mädchen lachte kalt und leise auf.

„Ja und?"

„Wie soll der Kampf das fair sein?"

„Ich will ja gar nicht kämpfen, ich will nach Bruchtal JETZT!"

„Erst wenn es hell wird." Der Elb blieb unerbittlich.

Anstatt etwas zu sage ging Azrael auf ihn zu und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„ICH WILL JETZT nach BRUCHTAL!"

Scharf sah Legolas sie an.

„Nein!"

Plötzlich loderte Azraels schwarze Aura wie eine Flamme.

„Ich WILL ABER!"

Legolas wich langsam zurück.

„Azrael, beruhig dich!"

„Ich will jetzt nach Bruchtal!" wieder schnappte sie sich Legolas Arm, und wurde von einer großen Woge Energie erfasst.

Legolas fühlte sich, als wenn er von einem Strudel erfasst worden wäre, dann plötzlich fand er sich nicht mehr im Wald, sondern in Bruchtal wieder.

Azrael und er standen nun in Elladans Zimmer.

Überrascht schrie Legolas auf.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

Doch auch das Mädchen sah Legolas fassungslos an, dann verdrehte sie plötzlich die Augen und sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

Besorgt beugte Legolas sich runter.

„Azrael?" leicht schüttelte er sie.

In diesem Moment betrat Elrond den Raum. Die Stimmen hatten ihn angelockt.

„Was ist hier los." Überrascht sah er die zwei am Boden an.

„Sie ist einfach zusammen gebrochen, grad waren wir noch irgendwo im Wald vor Bruchtal und jetzt…"

Elrond beugte sich ebenfalls über das Mädchen.

„Das ist Alriks Kraft gewesen, ich habe es gespürt. Sie hat sich verausgabt."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Sie wollte wohl dringend hier hin?" fragend schaute er den Prinzen an.

„Ja, sie wollte weiter, trotz der Dunkelheit."

„Wahrscheinlich war ihr Wunsch so stark das Alriks Kräfte automatisch eingesetzt haben."

Legolas nickte verstehend.

„Gut möglich, wann wird sie wieder wach sein?"

„Jetzt."

Er sah zufrieden zu wie Azrael langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte diese verwirrt und schaute sich um.

„Alriks Kräfte, wir sind in Bruchtal." Fasste Legolas schnell zusammen.

Azrael sprang auf.

„Wo ist Elladan?"

Der Prinz deutete aufs Bett, wo Elladan bleich und wie tot lag.

„Oh mein Gott!" das Mädchen konnte kaum glauben was sie da sah, ängstlich näherte sie sich dem Bett.

„Ist er… ist er…?" sie konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Keiner weiß es."

Vorsichtig legte Azrael eine Hand auf Elladans Wange, erschrocken zuckte sie zurück.

„Er ist so kalt."

„Versuch ihn zurück zu holen." Redete Legolas eindringlich auf sie ein.

„Aber wie?" in ihrer Stimme schwang Panik mit, doch auch Legolas war ratlos.

„Keine Ahnung, ich küssen oder so?"

Azrael ignorierte die beiden nun.

„Elladan…" flüsterte sie leise. „Was habe ich getan?" vorsichtig hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und fing dabei an zu weinen.

„Es tut mir so Leid…"

Eine Träne traf seine Lippe, seine Lieder zuckten unmerklich.

Azrael kniete sich weinend vors Bett und hielt seine kalte Hand.

„Bitte stirb nicht. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte das doch alles nicht."

Langsam rann die Träne in Elladans Mund, hinterließ eine heiße Spur von der aus sich rasch Wärme in Elladans Körper ausbreitete. Er spürte ihre Hand in der seinen, und versuchte sie fester zu erfassen.

Doch das Mädchen bemerkte dies alles gar nicht, aufgelöst hang sie auf der Bettkante und entschuldigte sich wieder und wieder.

„Fuindi..." erklang plötzlich ein leises Wispern.

Elrond fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er dies hörte, erleichtert schaute er Legolas an und verließ mit ihm den Raum.

Azrael schaute erschrocken auf.

„Elladan?"

Dieser gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, jede Bewegung schmerzte in seinem ganzen Körper, als wäre es die erste gewesen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Es schmerzt..." noch immer realisierte er nicht was geschehen war, die Augen hielt er geschlossen.

Zitternd strich Azrael wieder über seine Wange, und er schmiegte sich an diese.

„Das wird wieder."

„Ist das ein Traum?"

„Nein, ich bin wirklich da, das habe ich doch versprochen."

„Du warst so lange weg, ich dachte du wärest fort, führ immer…"

„Aber ich habe doch gesagt ich würde wieder kommen."

„Aber es hätte dir etwas zustoßen können."

Azrael lachte leise.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Was ist mit seinem Fluch?"

„Es… Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm. Ich kann es bald kontrollieren."

„Ein Glück." Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, konnte jedoch alles nur verschwommen erkennen. „Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin hier." Mit ihrem Gesicht kam sie seinem ganz Nahe.

Elladan lächelte sanft.

„Es ist so dunkel hier."

„Du hast wohl die ganze Zeit im Dunklen gesessen, deine Augen sehen schrecklich aus."

Der Elb nickte.

„Es gab keinen Grund etwas sehen zu müssen, alles war trostlos und öde…"

Sanft küsste Azrael ihn auf die Stirn.

„Mein armer, geliebter Ehemann."

„Aber diesmal bleibst du doch, oder?"

„Natürlich bleibe ich."

Sie ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und legte sich vorsichtig neben Elladan.

„Aber nur wenn du auch hier bleibst."

„Gut…" entspannt schloss der Elb wieder die Augen, das alles war zu anstrengend für ihn.

Zögernd nahm Azrael seine Hand, der Elb drückte sie sanft.

„Was hast du so erlebt?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Ein paar kleine Ausraster und Zerstörungen in Rohan, Heiratsvermittlungen von Eowyn bis sie endlich verstanden hat, dass ich schon den besten Mann in Mittelerde habe und jede Menge nachdenken."

„Heiratsvermittlungen? Spinnt die?"

„Sie wusste nichts von unserer Hochzeit, bitte reg dich nicht auf."

„Aber du hast es ihr doch gesagt, oder?"

„Sie wollte es mir nicht glauben, schließlich hatte sie uns schon ein paar Mal in Aktion in früherer Zeit erlebt."

Leise lachte Elladan auf.

„Das waren noch Zeiten…"

„Wir haben uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht." Lachte Azrael ebenfalls.

„Und das obwohl wir es eigentlich anders lieber gehabt hätten."

„Du warst so gemein, wie hätte ich es den je wagen können nett zu dir zu sein?"

„Du warst es aber auch schon seit du ein kleines Baby warst. Jetzt gib nicht nur mir die Schuld."

„Du hast mich beleidigt und gefoppt seid ich ein Baby war."

„Nein, erst nachdem du immer anfingst zu schreien, wenn ich in der Nähe war, und mich so einiges ins Gesicht gespuckt hast."

„Ich war ein Baby, das habe ich doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht, du nachtragender Elb!"

„Das sah aber ganz anders aus."

„Wie sah es denn aus?"

„Als ob das Alles Absicht war, dass du mich nicht ausstehen konntest. Ich wusste nicht wie reagieren."

„Deswegen hast du angefangen mich zu hassen?" fragte das Mädchen ungläubig.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehasst."

„Fühlte sich aber so an!"

„Das basierte auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Was habe ich schon getan, das waren kleine Kinderstreiche."

„Aber verdammt gute."

Azrael musste kichern.

„Ich war halt immer schon… erfindungsreich."

Auch Elladan musste grinsen.

„Stimmt, ich sag nur die Sache mit dem Sekundenkleber an Elrohirs und meinem Geburtstag."

„Du hast gesagt ich sei hässlich und ein Mannsweib und du würdest mir sogar einen Ork vorziehen!"

„Was aber nicht gemeint war, ich meinte das Gegenteil, aber du nanntest mich einen notgeilen Schürzenjäger."

„ABER du bist einer!"

„Nein, das war alles nur Show, wegen dir."

„Das hätte ich auch gesagt."

„Aber es ist wahr."

Azrael seufzte leise auf.

„Aber eine seltsame Art hast du schon. Hättest du mich nicht einfach küssen können?"

„Ich hatte Angst du würdest nur wieder etwas aushecken."

„Sooo schlimm war ich auch nicht."

„Das sagst DU."

„Ich war doch auch nur ein kleines Mädchen, unsterblich verliebt in den arrogantesten und schlimmsten Schürzenjäger Bruchtals, was hätte ich machen sollen?"

„Mir zeigen, dass du Interesse hast, dann wäre alles ganz anders gekommen."

„Aber du hast mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt."

„Und du mich, wie das ekeligste in ganz Mittelerde."

„Dabei war ich total scharf auf dich." Azrael kicherte leise.

„Und ich auf dich." Er seufzte „Elrohir hat mir von deinem Angebot erzählt.2

Erschrocken fuhr Azrael auf.

„WAS?" Augenblicklich lief sie knall rot an.

Elladan grinste frech.

„Jaja, dein erster Kuss wie?"

Azrael wurde noch röter.

„Naja… ich…"

„Ja?"

„Ich war halt jung."

„Ob man das als Ausrede werten kann?" doch ein schelmischer Unterton schwang in Elladans Worten mit.

Das Mädchen nickte heftig.

„Aber es war ja nur der Kuss um den ich ihn gebeten hab."

Innerlich hoffte sie das Elrohir nicht noch mehr erzählt hatte.

„Naja, nicht ganz." Als der Elb ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah musste er laut lachen.

„Was hat er dir erzählt?"

„Alles."

Wenn es noch möglich war, wurde Azrael noch röter, langsam nahm sie die Farbe ihrer Haare an.

„Das könntest du dir jetzt auch ausdenken, um mich in eine Falle zu locken."

„Würde ich sowas tun?"

„Ja."

„Stichwort erstes Mal? Klingelt es?" Elladan versuchte mit seinen ungenauen Angaben herauszufinden ob Elrohir wirklich alles gesagt hatte.

Das Mädchen schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu fluchen.

„Verda"

Der Elb grinste breit.

„Na, wer wird denn Fluchen?"

„Das… Das…"

„Das war was?"

„Ein Missverständnis?" versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

„Nein."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Ich denke Elrohir wird schon verstanden haben was du wolltest."

„Hat er dir gesagt ob er und ich… ob wir…"

„Ja."

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Das wirst du doch sicher wissen."

„Aber ich frage dich."

„Sag du es mir." Elladan grinste fies.

„Ich will aber wissen was er gesagt hat."

„Das er es nicht hat so weit kommen lassen."

Azrael tat überrascht.

„Ach, dass hat er gesagt?" sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sagst du was andere?"

„Vielleicht hat er dich ja belogen."

„Dann sag du mir die Wahrheit?"

„Was denkst du ist die Wahrheit?"

„Keine Ahnung, doch du sagtest mal, du hättest noch nie."

„Hab ich das?"

„Ja hast du, als ich dir das erste Mal an die Wäsche wollte."

Azrael wurde bei dem Gedanken rot.

„Vielleicht habe ich das nur gesagt damit du aufhörst!"

„So hörte es sich nicht an, aber wenn du damit sagen willst, dass du gelogen hast, schön."

Beruhigend küsste Azrael ihn auf den Mund.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen."

Elladan umarmte ihn.

„Schön zu hören."

„Dir scheint es ja wieder sehr schnell besser zu gehen."

Der Elb grinste schief.

„Wie könnte es anders sein, jetzt wo du hier bist?"

Azrael kuschelte sich nahe an ihn.

„Ich könnte es mir nicht anders erklären."

So schlief Elladan langsam mit ihr im Arm ein, Azrael lag noch etwas länger wach.

„Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein…" murmelte sie leise, bevor sie ebenfalls einschlief.


	60. Epilog

Epilog

2 Jahre später nach all den Vorfällen saß ganz Bruchtal zusammen bei einem Fest, selbst die Wichtigsten Leute aus Lorien waren eingetroffen, da ein Gedenktag für Celebrian stattfand, die vor genau 1500 Jahren Bruchtal verlassen hatte.

Azrael, Galawen, Legolas und Elladan saßen lachend und tratschend, zusammen an einem Tisch.

„...Sie hat den ganzen Wein über ihr Kleid verschüttelt. Das Gesicht hättet ihr sehen müssen!" erzählte grade Galawen.

Empört schaute Azrael in die Runde.

„Sie hatte es aber auch verdient, diese blöde Schnepfe hat mich beleidigt!"

Legolas musste bei der Vorstellung laut lachen.

„Was sagte sie denn? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen." Fragte Elladan verwirrt.

„Wie auch, du warst auch die ganze Zeit dabei, ihr in ihren Ausschnitt zu starren!"

„Er hat doch nur ihre schöne Kette bewundert." Warf Legolas ironisch ein.

„Genau." Pflichtete Elladan schnell bei „Aber was hat sie denn jetzt gesagt?"

„Sie hat gesagt ich sei fett!" grummelte das Mädchen beleidigt.

„Bist du aber nicht." Beschwichtigend sah Elladan sie an.

„Das weiß ich, aber ich muss mich von so einer blöden Kuh nicht beleidigen lassen!"

„Ähm, Azrael, sie hat nie so gesagt das du fett seihst." Warf Legolas nun ein.

„Sondern?" wollte nun auch Galawen wissen.

Azrael starrte nur stumm auf den Tisch.

„Sie hat eigentlich nur gefragt wann es denn soweit sei. Man würde ihr ansehen, dass sie schwanger ist." Erzählte der Prinz lachend.

„BIN ICH ABER NICHT!" rief Azrael empört.

Elladan krümmte sich vor lachen.

„Nicht wirklich oder?"

„Doch…"

„Na, dann sollte man das wohl nachholen." Schelmisch zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Azrael sprang auf.

„Das vergiss mal ganz schnell wieder!"

„Wieso?"

„Ich will noch kein Kind!"

Elladan seufzte.

„Wann denn?"

„Ich bin zu jung, zu schön und noch vieles mehr. Hetz mich nicht so!"

Elladan seufzte resigniert.

Galawen hatte stumm der Unterhaltung gelauscht und lächelte geheimnisvoll vor sich hin.

Azrael setzte sich wieder.

„Warum wollen denn alle, dass ich schwanger werde?" hilfesuchend sah sie die Elbe an. „Sag doch auch mal was!"

„Was." Gala grinste.

„Ich versuche mich gegen die geballte Mach Mann zu wehren, der verfluchte Kerl will mich unbedingt schwängern!" jammerte sie weiter.

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen." Freundlich lächelte Galawen ihre Freundin an.

„Das ist das einzige was du dazu zu sagen hast?" dann funkelte sie Elladan an.

„Dann werde ich wohl zu härteren Mitteln greifen müssen!"

„Und die wären?" herausfordernd sah Elladan Azrael an.

„Du schläfst auf dem Sofa."

„Nein! Tu mir das nicht an!"

Arrogant schaute Azrael weg.

„Pha, du hast selbst schuld."

„Ich bin auch ganz brav, versprochen. Alles nur das nicht!"

„Pech gehabt."

„Schade, schade, lässt dich deine eigene Frau nicht mehr ran?" Legolas lachte laut auf.

Elladan war seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu.

„Deine hat wenigstens keine seltsamen Kräfte wenn sie ausrastet."

Legolas grinste gemein.

„Erst gestern hast du mir erzählt, dass es dir irgendwie gefallen hat, als sie deine Kleidung hat verschwinden lassen, während ihr euch gestritten habt."

Azrael lief rot an.

„WAS? Nein, das hab ich NIE gesagt!" stritt ihr Mann alles vehement ab.

„Oh doch das hast du. Es wäre zwar irgendwie gruselig aber auch ganz… wie hast du es noch ausgedrückt…" er überlegte übertrieben „Ach ich weiß es… erregend." Wieder lachte er.

Azrael schnappte nach Luft und schaute abwechselnd Legolas und Elladan empört an.

Elladan boxte Legolas in die Seite.

„Halt einfach die Klappe. Ich könnte genauso erzähle, was DU vor einer Woche erzählt hast." Er grinste fies.

Galawen horchte auf.

„Was denn?"

Azrael ignorierte Elladan, und musterte dafür Legolas interessiert.

„Erzähl schon."

„Das ist doch nicht so wichtig!" warf Legolas schnell ein, doch nützte es nichts.

„Legolas, sag es oder du landest auch auf der Couch." Drohte nun auch Galawen.

„Deine Frau verdirbt meine Frau!" anklagend sah der Prinz Elladan an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Galawen streckte ihm übermütig die Zunge raus.

„Du versuchst abzulenken!"

Dieser grinste seine Frau breit an.

„Ich habe ihm nur erzählt, dass du im Bett eine kleine Wildkatze bist."

Azrael versuchte mühsam ein lautes Lachen als Husten zu tarnen. Galawen lief rot an.

„D-du... du hast…? Auch die Couch! eine Woche!"

Elladan konnte nicht mehr vor lachen.

„Das meinte ich zwar nicht, aber gut."

Niedergeschlagen zuckte Legolas mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch wahr, unter Männer redet man halt über sowas, normalerweise erzählt man es aber nicht weiter." Scharf sah er Elladan an.

Azrael musste nun wirklich lachen, aber nur weil sie das alles zu komisch fand, da Legolas ja selbst damit angefangen hatte.

„Ähm Schatz, DU hast damit angefangen." Erinnerte Galawen ihn nun auch.

Der Prinz Düsterwalds lief tief rot an.

„Aber Elladan hat es verdient, was erzählt er mir auch seine kranken Fantasien mit seiner Horrorbraut und ihren dunklen Kräften." Grummelte er beleidigt vor sich hin.

Azrael wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Horrorbraut?"

Galawen trat ihrem Mann auf den Fuß.

„Du bist fies, das war nicht fair! Sag lieber was du Elladan noch erzählt hast."

„Gar nichts." Weiterhin schaute er beleidigt weg.

Gala sah diesen derweil immer noch scharf an.

„Sicher das?"

Legolas seufzte.

„Ja! Ich bin mir sicher." Lieb lächelte er Galadriels Nichte an.

„Gut, ich glaub dir."

Azrael schaute derweil Elladan an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Kranken Fantasien mit deiner Horrorbraut mir den dunklen Kräften?"

Elladan hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich hab das nie gesagt! Mach den da fertig!" er zeigte auf Legolas.

Azrael schaute überrascht.

„Ich soll ihn fertig machen? Hast du angst ich ticke gleich aus und lasse alles um mich explodieren?"

„Er sagte er würde es sehr... nun ja... interessant finden, wie du badest." Rückte nun Elladan raus und grinste Legolas fies an.

„WAS?" scharf sah Azrael Legolas an, dann wieder zu Elladan. „Woher soll er das bitte schön wissen?"  
Legolas derweil wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl.

Galawen sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

Elladan grinste.

„Er hat es "zufällig" mitbekommen, als er mich suchte."

Azrael wurde knallrot.

„Aber…" zögernd zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Naja, er hat mich ja schon mal irgendwie nackt gesehen, was soll denn da der Unterschied gewesen sein. Interessant…Pha!"

Am liebsten wollte Legolas bei dem Gedanken daran, was Elladan jetzt erzählen könnte weg laufen, doch statt dessen versank er nur noch tiefer in seinem Stuhl und wurde noch röter.

Und er tat es!

„Naja, einen gaaanz bestimmten Unterschied gab es schon, was die Aktionen angeht." Er grinste anzüglich

anzüglich grinst

Nervös und unsicher rutschte Azrael auf ihrem Stuhl rum.

„Ach ja? Welchen Unterschied denn?" fragte sie, doch wusste sie nicht ob sie es genau wissen wollte.  
Elladan grinste noch anzüglicher.

„Wie formulierte er es so schön? „Sie hat ihre Fingerfertigkeiten trainiert"?

Azrael bekam große Augen, entsetzt starrte sie erst Elladan dann Legolas an, und wieder Elladan.

Legolas konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Naja, ich wollte es ja nicht sehen, aber wenn du da auf dem Präsentierteller liegst…"

Galawen verdrehte die Augen.

„Kerle!" sagte sie abfällig.

Azrael derweil wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Das ist ja sooo peinlich…" wimmerte sie leise.

Mitfühlend sah Galawen ihre Freundin an, dann Legolas.

„Schäm dich!"

Legolas sah sie beschwichtigend an.

„Aber was kann ich denn dafür?

1. Hätte sie es nie erfahren hätte ihr Mann die Klappe gehalten und

2. muss sie ja richtig frustriert sein, wenn sie schon selbst Hand anlegt." Böse funkelte er Elladan an, der nur protestierend den Mund auf und zu klappte.

„Ach, siehst du das so? Besonders Punkt zwei ist eine sehr interessante Theorie." Flötete Galawen zuckersüß.

Herausfordernd sah Legolas sie an.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, denn wenn du es so siehst, hast du auch auf ganzer Linie versagt."

Elladan lachte laut auf.

Mit großen Augen sah Legolas seine Frau an.

„Bitte WAS?"

Auch Azrael kicherte leise.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört."

Legolas sagte dazu nichts mehr.

Immer noch kichernd rutschte Azrael näher zu Galawen rüber.

„Aber Legolas, Schatzi, ist das denn sooo schlimm?" sie klimperte mit den Augen.

„Das ist normal unter Frauen…" intensiv sah sie Gala in die Augen, die diesen Blick grinsend erwiderte.

„Du hast absolut Recht Schatzi." Sie strich Azrael über die Wange, konnte jedoch nur schwer einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

Legolas musterte die beiden ungläubig und warf Elladan einen hilflosen Blick zu, der jedoch das mit einem genauso verwirrten Blick beantwortete.

Azrael legte eine Hand auf Galawens Bein.

„Du verstehst das aber doch nicht war Elladan?"

„Ähm..." er war relativ perplex „Ja?"

„Legolas, du wirst doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig werden oder?" sagte auch Galawen während sie Azrael zuckersüß anlächelte.

Dieser schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Azrael strich langsam über den Arm der Elbe und rückte immer näher, zog sie förmlich mit ihren Blicken aus.

Doch innerlich explodierte sie fast vor Lachen.

Elladan beobachtete das ganze seeehr skeptisch und warf Legolas einen hilflosen Blick zu.

Galawen legte ihre Arme um Azraels Nacken und grinste sie lasziv an, doch in ihren Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf.

„Was macht deine Frau da?" fragte Legolas, lies die beiden jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Azrael kicherte leise.

„Aber Legolas, die Frage ist, was macht DEINE Frau mit mir?"

„Was machen unsere Frauen da?" mischte sich nun auch Elladan ein.

Galawen trank noch einen Schluck Met, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" sie zwinkerte Azrael zu, bevor sie sich langsam vorbeugte und das Mädchen küsste.

Azrael schaute erst überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss dann jedoch intensiv, ihre Hände glitten durch Galawens Haare.

Legolas keuchte laut auf, und sah Elladan geschockt an.

„Was…?"

Elladan verschluckte sich tierisch.

„Azrael..." hustete er und schaute sich um, die vier wurden von den anderen Gästen schon interessiert beobachtet.

Galawen ließ ihre Hände über Azraels Taille gleiten, und schob wie zufällig ihren Rock etwas höher.

„Was sollen wir machen?" flüsterte Legolas heiser zu Elladan rüber.

Azrael beachtete die Beobachter gar nicht, mit einem plötzlichen Dreh zog sie Galawen zu sich auf den Schoß und fummelte mit einer Hand an den Knöpfen ihres Kleides, machte sie aber natürlich nicht auf.

Nun wurde Elladan das ganze doch etwas zu heiß, schnell zerrte er Gala von seiner Frau runter.

„Ich denke, das reicht, ihr beiden."

Galawen landete vom Schwung getrieben auf Legolas.

„Spielverderber!"

Dieser schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie.

„Das sah ja ganz nett aus, aber das mir das in Zukunft erspart bleibt, ja?"  
Azrael grinste Gala breit an.

„Gut, dann machen wir es, wenn ihr nicht dabei seid."

Die Elbe nickte zustimmend, und zwinkerte.

„Klar doch, Schatzi."

Entsetzt sah Elladan von einer zur anderen.

„Legolas, was haben wir falsch gemacht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wenn deine notgeile Frau meiner Galawen noch einmal zu nahe kommt…"

„NOTGEIL?" protestierte Azrael lautstark.

Galawen sah sie gespielt sehnsuchtsvoll an.

„Aber ich will sie doch…"

Elladan schüttelte nur den Kopf, Legolas hielt sie fester an sich gedrückt.

„Vergiss es, du gehörst mir!"

Azrael grinste Gala wieder an und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

„Heute Nacht, Liebste." Hauchte sie.

„Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten." Schmachtete die Elbe ihre Freundin an.

„Legolas, wir schließen die Türen ab." Beschloss Elladan, Azrael funkelte ihn an.

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!"

„Nein? Das sehen wir noch. Und Legolas hat da auch noch mitzureden."

Azrael wart der Elbe einen übertrieben sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu und wollte zu ihr gehen, wurde jedoch von Elladan festgehalten.

„Deine Frau ist irre!" war Legolas einziges Kommentar.

„Ihr seid Herzlos." Schniefte Gala „So lasst uns doch beisammen sein."

„Genau! Galawen…" liebevoll sah sie die Elbe an „Rette mich vor diesem Grobian, du bist viel sanfter und besser." Leise kicherte sie.

Elladan hielt Azrael nur noch fester fest.

„Grob! Pha!"

„Ich würde so gerne, doch ich kann nicht." Damit deutete sie auf Legolas der sie grimmig festhielt.

„Wir müssen sie ablenken." Rief Azrael und küsste Elladan heftig, welcher das total überrascht erwiderte, dabei ließ er seine Frau los.

Gala folgte ihrem Beispiel bei Legolas, welcher sie auch überrumpelt los lies  
So schnell es ging sprang Azrael auf, schnappte sich Galawens Hand und lief zusammen mit ihr lachend aus dem Saal.

Fragend sah Legolas Elladan an.

„Hinterher!" die verlassenen Ehemänner liefen hinterher.

------

Indes saß Azrael ruhig mit Gala auf einer Bank in den Gärten Bruchtals und wartete.

„Wie lange die wohl brauchen?"

„Keine Ahnung." Sie kicherte „Aber die hatten einen sehr netten Gesichtsausdruck."

Azrael musste ebenfalls kichern.

„Ich wette, dass bekomme ich heute Abend von Elladan alles zurück, er wird freiwillig auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Und wenn schon, oder ihr versöhnt euch mal wieder." Sagte Galawen und grinste fies.

Das Mädchen streckte ihr die Zunge raus, sah jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln die beiden Krieger auf sich zukommen.

„Da kommen sie…"

Legolas ging sofort zu Galawen und zog sie von Azrael weg.

Elladan postierte sich zwischen den beiden Frauen.

„Au! Nicht so grob!"

Azrael lachte laut auf.

„Beruhigt euch wieder, wir sind doch schon fertig."

„Bei euch weiß man nie, so wies aussieht."

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" zuckersüß lächelte Azrael ihren Mann an.

„Sollte ich?"

„Legolas, könntest du mich bitte los lassen?" protestierte Gala derweil weiter.

„Sicher nicht, hinterher fällt die Irre noch über dich her!"

„Die Irre? Hast du sie noch alle?"

Legolas küsste Galawen beschwichtigend.

„Du gehörst mir."

„Na gut, akzeptiert."

Azrael schlang ihre Hände um Elladans Nacken und küsste ihn frech auf die Nase.

„Hat es dir etwa gefallen?"

Elladan kämpfte mit sich.

„Nein." Doch dabei klang er nicht sehr überzeugend.

Azrael grinste dreckig.

„Es hat dir gefallen!"

Der Elb seufzte auf.

„Du hast Recht."

Plötzlich löste sich Galawen von Legolas und verschwand in den Büschen, kurze Zeit später kam sie etwas blasser wieder.

Erschrocken eilte Legolas zu ihr.

„Liebste, was ist los mit dir?" sanft führte er sie zur Bank und drückte sie drauf.

Auch Azrael schaute besorgt.

„Ist alles ok?"

Galawen lächelte leicht-

„Ja, alles klar." Dann sah sie Legolas an, ihr Blick wurde weich. „Schatz, ich muss dir was sagen..."

„Was ist denn los?"

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah die Elbe ihren Prinzen an.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Geschockt sah Legolas seine Frau an, sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich jedoch schnell in Freude. Übermütig packte er Galawen und wirbelte sie freudig herum.

„Schwanger, du bist schwanger, ich werde Vater!"

Azrael sah dem ganzen geschockt zu.

„Schwanger?"

Elladan umarmte seine Frau beruhigend von hinten und küsste sie aufs Haar, beglückwünschend grinste er Legolas an.

Lachend lag Galawen in dessen Armen.

„Ja, ich weiß es seit 3 Tagen."

„Das ist das Beste was du mir je gesagt hast!" übermütig küsste er sie.

„Na das will ich doch hoffen."

ENDE


End file.
